Rise of the Divines
by Fantasymaker76
Summary: This is my Elder Scrolls/ Game of Thrones crossover, Martin and Alessia Baratheon are twin brother and sister, trueborn children of Robert Baratheon now dark forces are after them. What do the gods have planned for them? Warning, this is not a copy story of RantingRhuu's Son of the Seven Kingdoms. Rated M for violence and possible sexual themes later on. Paring undecided.
1. Martin and Alessia Baratheon

**Martin and Alessia Baratheon:**

Author's notes: This is my Game of Thrones/ Elder Scrolls Crossover story. This story has no Tamriel and it takes place in the Game of Thrones Universe. Just to note, this is not a copy of RantingRyuu728's story, Son of The Seven Kingdoms, this is my own story so I don't want to hear anything about me coping that story.

…

Martin Baratheon looked at his surroundings as he rode on his mighty horse, Hunter. He waved his hands through his long black hair which went down past his shoulders, he always liked having his hair long. He gazed as he looked at the landscape of the lands of the North. The North was one of the oldest territories and had a history. It was the only land in Westeros which was not conquered by the Andals so many in the South called these lands uncivilized, but Martin knew better, he had been here before during his travels when he turned 10. Now Martin was 16 and he was just shorter than his brother, Joffrey.

Speaking of his brother, Martin turned back to the Wheelhouse which housed his mother and all four of his siblings. Martin's older brother, Joffrey was inside probably complaining again. Martin sighed, despite being the crown prince and heir to the Seven Kingdoms, Joffrey was nothing like a crown prince, he was always complaining and thought that everyone should give him respect, but Martin knew that respect was earnt, not given. Joffrey and Martin's relationship had always been bad but it got worse when he returned from his travels last year. Martin then though of his twin sister, Alessia, the two of them had so much in common as they were the only ones who looked like their father. Alessia was also nothing like a Southern Lady at all as she refused to do ladylike things and preferred to practise with a bow or ready stories of great adventures. Martin also loved his younger siblings as well, Myrcella and Tommen. Martin always made sure that he had time for them and he always protected them from Joffrey's cruelty.

Martin looked as he saw his loyal bodyguards known as the Blades come up to him. Since he had first met them during his visits in Essos, they had become loyal to him as he earnt their respect. He also had five Unsullied guards he purchased in the city of Astapor. These Unsullied guards were some of the best fighters and only the Blades gave them a good fight when it was one vs one. Then there was a growl and Martin laughed at some of the Baratheon and Lannister guardsmen's reaction as his large black fur Jaguar, Storm, came walking along. While he was on the road in Essos traveling from Volantis to Myr, he had come across a dying Jaguar and a litter of five Jaguar cubs. He had brought them back with him as gifts to his siblings. Martin's mother didn't like them at first and called them Wild Beasts but all of his siblings, even Joffrey loved having the cubs, now these cubs were fierce beasts.

Of all of his family members, he got along the best with his twin, Alessia, and his uncles, Stannis and Tyrion. Stannis was a stern man and he took his duty seriously even when he needed a break. Tyrion may be a dwarf and he drank a lot but he was still book smart and he had a sharp keen mind. While Martin's father, King Robert Baratheon did have respect for Martin, Martin did not feel the same for him. Robert got drunk a lot and he never did anything for the Kingdom and left everything towards his Hand of The King, Jon Arryn. A lone tear fell as he thought about Jon, he was like a Grandfather to him but he had recently died of a sudden fever. As for his other Uncles, Martin had mixed thoughts about them. His uncle Renly was Carefree and could be quite funny, but he didn't take his duty as Master of Laws seriously. His uncle Jaime was a skilled swordsman but Martin could see that he was still quite Arrogant. Then there was his mother, Cersei, Martin wished that his mother would pay more attention towards the rest of her family but she spent too much time on Joffrey and she coddled the boy too much. Joffrey knew almost nothing about Sword fighting but he always claimed that he was skilled and that no one was worthy of fighting him. She also turned a blind eye to Joffrey's cruelty and never gave him harsh punishments. As for his Grandfather, Tywin Lannister, Martin could see how intimidating he was. There was only one man Martin had met that could rival Tywin Lannister that man was Randyll Tarly who Martin had met only once. Martin did respect these men for how seriously they did their job. Martin had been convinced that if Joffrey was under their roof, he would start being a better prince. Martin had gotten a bit ruthless from his visits to these men. But despite having a good relationship with his father, King Robert, Martin was disappointed with him. All he did was drink wine and sleep with women, even in front of Cersei, this had made Cersei quite bitter and Martin believed that he and Alessia only remained her of her poor marriage.

But Martin's name was known across Westeros for not just his adventures, but for other reasons. One was the creation of the royal army known as the Legions. He had gotten the idea when he was 12 after a visit to his Grandfather as he could learnt all about Tywin's father, Tytos and how King Aegon V had to interfere multiply times. Martin felt that Westeros needed a royal army to help keep order in Westeros. The idea was well received by some members of the Small council but people said that they did not have the money. It was then when he learnt about the depth that Robert had built up. But Martin soon found out about Petyr Baelish and the fact that he had been stealing money from the realm for his own profit. His father had been angry when he revealed the evidence and a warrant was placed for the arrest of Baelish, though sadly, Baelish had escaped but he had left his fortune behind and that was used to try and pay most of the depth back. His Legions were still being built but Martin was concerned because they had still not fought in an actual battle yet. Martin had never been fostered in his life, instead, he had taken his friend, Ser Barristan and had travelled Westeros and Essos. He had been on two long trips around the known world. The first one started when he was 10, he had first visited Dragonstone and his uncle Stannis' family. Then he had travelled down to the Stormlands to see Renly and then to the reach. In the Reach, he visited Highgarden, Horn Hill and Oldtown, it was only after that he went to Essos where he visited Slavers Bay, Volantis and Myr before he returned to the Westerlands to visit his Grandfather, Tywin. He returned to Kings Landing a different man as now he was more skilled in foreign policy and ambition. During his trip, he ended up getting himself his own bodyguards, the Blades after he found the Sword Dragonbane. He also proved himself to the Lannisters by finding their missing Valyrian Steel Sword Brightroar in an old shipwreck. He also brought back a pack of Jaguar cubs he found while travelling to Myr. For the next year, he started to rebuild Kings Landing on his own thanks to his merchant business he set up with help from Tyrion. Then at 14, he began his second trip, this time to the North and then to the northern cities of Essos including the cities of Braavos, Norvos, Qohor and Pentos. On this trip, he was able to get himself a reforge Valyrian steel sword in Qohor.

One thing Martin was well known for was his conversion from the faith of the Seven to the faith of the Nine Divines. Martin had converted shortly before his travels after he had seen Alessia getting abused by a Septa due to her not liking to do Lady things and her ideas of reading. Martin, in a fit of rage had thrown the Septa from a window and both he and Alessia converted afterwards.

"Oh come on!" Martin was interrupted from his thought as a growl came from his father "If that wheelhouse breaks an Axel again, then I burn the damn thing."  
Martin chuckled at his father's reaction, his father was getting fed up about the Wheelhouse breaking all the time and about how Joffrey was complaining. Joffrey was probably wearing his black and red robes. Martin was wearing his set of Blades armour that he got from his bodyguards. He also had his two swords out. A blades sword, Dragonbane, one of the most ancient and powerful swords and also a reformed Valyrian steel sword that Martin called Storm-Heart.  
Martin looked as his father turned to him "Ever since you returned from your travels, you done more for this realm than any else has."

Martin chuckled "I doubt that, all I did was get ideas, other people helped me, I can't take all the credit."  
Robert chuckled "I wonder if the Starks will remember you from when you last visited them." He said "maybe you can see how they are doing."

Martin thought about his time with the Starks when he first went to the North when he was 14 after the First Legion had been finished, he had a first taste of real combat when he helped as the Legion did their duty to keep the North safe. Martin had travelled to several places in the North during his stay for several months before he went next to Essos. When he first started on his adventures, Martin took his Kingsgurad friend, Ser Barristan Selmy with him. Barristan had been the one who trained him and by this time, he also had the Blades with him and it would be his second trip to Essos only this time he went the Northern Essos.

"Now go and get your brother here" Robert ordered "It's time he learns how to act like a Crown Prince, and I don't care if it's cold."

…

The Wheelhouse was boring to be honest. Princess Alessia Baratheon was sitting on her bed as she read another story to her sister. Tommen was trying to play with some wooden toy knights but Joffrey kept messing them up. Alessia glared at her older brother, all he had done since they first set off from King's Landing was complain about how cold it was. Alessia was board and would rather be outside but her mother wouldn't allow it. "It's too dangerous to be out their" he mother said "Princess' don't ride horses. Alessia snorted at that, she wasn't a lady and she never would be. She wasn't a rebellious child but she hated sewing and stitching. Alessia finished reading the book to her sister. This book was one of Myrcella's favourites, it was the story about Alessia's namesake, St Alessia who had led a great rebellion against an Empire. It was one of the old legends. She remembered when her Septa had called the book blasphemy and her a sinner. Martin didn't take that kindly. She thought about her twin brother, she knew that he had done a lot of things for the good of the realm but she was really worried about what Joffrey would do when he became king.

Speaking of Joffrey, he was complaining again "This place is way too cold" he complained "I can't stay here, not with a bunch of savages."

Alessia sighed at Joffrey and glared at him for insulting one of their father's closest friends "For goodness sake will you stop complaining, none of us are complaining and I don't here the soldiers who have to walk with us complaining." Alessia hissed

"You, you can't speak to me like that, I'm a prince" Joffrey hissed back and then he tried to slap her.  
"If you do that, then you're walking the rest of the way to Winterfell!" growled a voice and Alessia turned to see Martin opening the doors to the Wheelhouse and glared at Joffrey "Father told me to get Joffrey to ride his horse into Winterfell, we're nearly there."

Joffrey glared and then he stormed out of the Wheelhouse. When he was gone, Martin's mother, Cersei turned to him "Must you talk like that to your brother, you should give him respect."

"Respect?" Martin growled "Respect is earned, not given. He keeps acting like he can do whatever he likes and Princes who do whatever they like always end up starting a war, I've done a lot to help fix this kingdom while father just drank. I'll not allow all my work to be destroyed because of my Brother's cruel actions. You remembered what happened when Heart-eater nearly killed that noble boy; it was hard to prevent him from being killed."

Alessia sighed; Heart-eater was Joffrey's pet Jaguar and of all of the Jaguars, he was the most aggressive. Only Martin's Jaguar was with them, the others were back at King's Landing, the capital of Westeros and now a booming city thanks to the efforts of Martin who had been able to root out the corrupt city watchmen and help improve living standards. Martin always loved to help common people especially children and he had organised the building of Orphanages and he always made sure that no one abused the children. Martin always showed a bit of ruthlessness. He had once walked into one orphanage and had seen the madam of the orphanage, Grelod abuse the children. Martin had the woman arrested and flogged before she was banished from the city, the woman's body was found in a ditch a few weeks later in the Riverlands.

Myrcella looked at Martin "So how do people live here in the North?" she asked "People say that this land is full of savages."  
Martin looked at her "Don't believe everything you hear sister" Martin said "The North is one of the hardest places to live in. The lands here are not very fertile so food is in short supply, though they are a great supplier of timber such as Ironwood and they produce furs, meat and hinds and the main city here, White Harbour sits on some Silver mines."

"Is the North full of great warriors?" Tommen asked  
"Martin nodded "The landscape make the Northern Lord's tough, House Umber claimed they didn't have time for Games of the South. Though some of these families such as house Stormcloak of Windhelm are some of the oldest families in Westeros."

House Stormcloak are the lords or Jarls of Windhelm, one of the oldest places in the north. They were one of the oldest families and ruled as petty kings until they joined the kingdom of Winter trough marriage. The small port at Windhelm helps trade with northern Essos. Also, house Stormcloak were one of the only families who still worshipped the faith of the Nine Divines. Martin had been to Windhelm during his visit in the north and had met up with Lord Stormcloak's son, Ulfric. The two got on well and Ulfric later joined the legions along with his Childhood friend, Galmar Stone fist. The last Martin had heard of the two of them had just been appointed by General Tullius, leader of the Legions to the First Legion which was now station in the North at the reclaimed fortress of Fort Snowhawk.

"You think Lord Stark will accept?" Alessia asked Martin.  
"Lord Eddard Stark is one of father's oldest and closest friends." Martin answered "They've know each other for years. Lord Stark will accept because he is father's old friend, but I'm worried because I don't think he is skilled for the politics of the South. The politics of the North are not like the South. The Game of Thrones doesn't have much influence there."  
"What about Joffrey's betrothal?" Myrcella added "You've met the Starks before, what do you think of them"  
Martin thought for a moment, "Well Lord Stark's eldest daughter, Sansa, is quite beautiful and a proper lady, however she still believes in those stories of honourable knights and fairy tale princes, she has no idea how to be a queen, just look pretty. Arya on the other hand is wild. While she is quite pretty, in her own way, she is not a lady at all." Martin turned to Alessia "She remains me of you, she prefers archery and swordplay to needles and cloth. And just like us, she took a liking to the Nine Divines. But Arya has no intention of marrying because she fears she will lose her freedom."

"What about Lord Stark's sons?" Tommen added  
"The oldest Stark boy, Robb is much like his father, he is prepared to be the next lord of Winterfell. He has two other sons, Bran and Rickon. Rickon was only a young babe when I was here before and Bran dreams of southern knights, she hope to join the Kingsguard one day." Martin replied. It was then that they heard a loud shout coming "Martin, quite messing with your siblings and get here right now!" came the growl of his father.  
Martin sighed "I should get back now, we're near Winterfell."

Martin then left the Wheelhouse and got back on Hunter, he could just see the fortress of Winterfell in the distance, after nearly a few months of travelling, they were finally there. Martin then though back. His adventures began just 6 years ago, when he was just 10 namedays old, when he went on his first adventure.

 **Author's note: This is the first Chapter of my Game of Thrones/ Elder Scrolls Crossover, I have been planning this story for a while but I didn't want to just copy of the Fanfiction story, Son of the Seven Kingdoms, which is one of my favourite stories on Fanfiction. I am writing my own crossover with my own ideas. The next few chapters will be describing Martin's backstory before I start the main story, but this story will go my own way later.**


	2. Adventures in Essos

**Adventures in Essos Rewrite:**

 **Adventures in Essos:**

When Marin was 10, he began to think about his future. Ever since he turned 6, he had been learning how to fight with swords. He mainly trained with the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Ser Barristan Selmy. His father didn't really do anything but his mother believed that he was too young to start fighting. But Martin was determined to start learning how to fight, Joffrey never even tried in his fighting lessons and he always cried when he got hurt. Martin saw this as being a coward but of course, he would never say that to anyone. By this time, Martin was also spending a lot of time with his younger siblings, Myrcella and Tommen. Myrcella was now 7 while Tommen had just turned 4. But Joffrey was not the big brother that he should be, he always laughed when Tommen or Myrcella started crying and then he would call them weak and say that Princes or Princess's don't cry. Martin scoffed at this because he'd seen Joffrey in tears when he had been hurt in training. But Martin was fed up with Mother coddling Joffrey, several times Joffrey had bullied his younger siblings such as killing Tommen's pet fawn and mother didn't do anything about it but Martin had shouted at her saying that she needed to get control of Joffrey's behaviour but mother never listened. He knew that at Joffrey's age of 11, high nobles would often send them for foster care so they could learn, but mother wouldn't allow it saying that her 'Golden Lion need his mother.' Martin now had enough of this and he decided that it was time for him to travel Westeros and see more than just King's Landing. Martin belived that experience was better than reading, he felt like he would be a better ruler on the Small Council or Lord of a House if he had experience. For all his life, Martin had only seen the city, a city that was filled with corruption and father did nothing about it. So Martin's journey began a month after his tenth name-day. He would do two trips to Essos which would help shape him into the man he is.

…

It was the end of a regular day in the Red Keep. Martin was in his father's bedroom as he wanted to speak to him. Of course, it had to wait until father was finished with his girls. King Robert wasn't too happy about his fun being ruined by his son.  
"What is it son?" Robert groaned "Why did you want to speak to me?"

"I came to speak to you because I wanted to ask for your permission to travel." Martin said.

"Travel?" Robert wondered "Travel where?"

"I want to travel around Westeros." Martin revealed "I'm not in line to be king but I can still become skilled in politics. I want to see more than just the Seven Kingdoms. I've only ever seen the capital city. I want to see more."

"You can still learn by being fostered" Robert added "Your Grandfather, Tywin Lannister, has taken an interest in having you become his ward. A man like him could teach you everything, he has a desire to have a good heir to Casterly Rock since Jaime is a Kingsguard and he hates Tyrion. You just may be the right person to become the next Lord of Casterly Rock"

"I know that father" Martin added "But Joffrey is being coddled by mother, I want to see how the kingdom is run from the other areas of Westeros. Joffrey will need help when he becomes King or else we might see another war if he angers the wrong person like the Targaryen's did. He thinks that he can do whatever he wants because he's the crown Prince but that type of attitude is only going to start a war. And mother refuses to make him stop his behaviour and it's getting worse."

Robert eyes narrowed at the mention of the Dragonspawn. There were still those in the Seven Kingdoms who called him usurper, House Tyrell fought for the Targaryens throughout the war and they were the second richest family and they ruled the second largest part of the Kingdom and also the most fertile. But Martin was right, Joffrey was clearly not fit to be king, Robert was so disappointed with the boy because he saw his son as a coward. He knew almost nothing about Swordplay and he preferred a crossbow which was meant for cowards, and he knew nothing about being a King though even King Robert knew that he wasn't a good king as he left the ruling to his small council. "All right then son, you have my permission to travel. But you're not going alone, I want you to take someone else with you, travelling is not safe alone so you must take someone with you. Your mother would kill me if anything happens to you. And I also have to convince her that you will be alright."  
"Thanks father." Martin said and then he left the room.

Later that day it was dinner time for the royal family and they dined together in the royal chambers. The King sat at the end of the large table while his wife and oldest son Joffrey sat the closest to him. The King's other four children sat at the table as well with Tommen next to Cersei since he was the youngest. The table was filled with all kinds of meat from beef, port, venison and boar meat. Robert often went hunting in the Kingswood and sometimes Martin went with him. There were also barrels of wine since Robert drank a lot though he wasn't drinking too much since he had an announcement to make. He clanged a spoon against his goblet to get the attention of his family.

"All right" he said "I have an announcement to make. In a few days my son had decided that he will be leaving the city for a while. He has expressed a desire to explore the kingdoms and I have given him my permission to do so"

There were a few gasps of shock from Cersei as well as Martin's younger siblings but Joffrey had a slight smirk on his face, the two brothers had never gotten along and he was happy that he would be leaving.

Cersei turned to look at Martin "Are you mad?" she hissed "Leaving the safety of the city, you can't leave, what if someone tries to kill you?"

"I'm not going alone mother" Martin sighed as he knew that this was going to happen "I'm taking Lord Commander Barristan Selmy with me on my trip. He was the man who trained my how to wield a blade. He will keep me safe"

"You should take more than just one old man with you" Cersei tried to reason

"Like who?" Martin asked "Meryn Trant, Boros Blount, those man can hardly fight at all. Look, the reason I want to explore is because I want to see how the world of politics works. Proper experience is better than just learning it and I will not be King since Joffrey is the heir, but I might be lord of Casterly Rock or Storm's end one day and that is just as powerful as being King since I will have Bannermen to serve me and I will need to know how to deal with them."

Cersei sighed; there was no talking him out of this. Tommen and Myrcella had a few tears in their eyes and Alessia looked a bit concerned for her twin brother. While Martin loved Myrcella and Tommen, it was his twin sister that he was the closest with. Mainly for an incident that happened about a year ago.

 **Flashback: A year ago.**

It had been another typical day for Prince Martin. Sparing with Barristan Selmy and reading from books and learning from Grand Maester Pycelle. It was harder for his sister since she had lessons with her Septa who was a woman that Martin really didn't like. Martin wasn't too fond of the Faith of the Seven since he saw the position of High Septon as a position of corruption and the current High Septon who was an fat man dressed in fine fur robes and jewels was corrupt and he read that the Faith of the Seven was meant to help people in need and all they did was gain coin to buy fancy robes and build Septs to the Seven.

Martin was on his usually walk to visit his twin sister when he heard a crash in her room. Fearing that someone was hurting his sister, Martin quickly kicked her door open and was shocked at what she saw. Her sister was lying on the ground with her face red and an angry looking Septa was standing above on. Some kind of hand crafted alter had been smashed and the Septa was concentrated on Alessia that she did not notice Martin had entered the room.

"You young lady are a sinner" the septa spat "Preying to false gods, these so called Divines, you have turned your back on the true faith of this world and you shall burn in the Seven Hells for you sins!" Martin had heard all he needed to know. He marched over to the Septa and tapped her shoulder. The Septa turned around to glare at who had entered the room but her eyes widened when she saw the Prince "My prince, you should not be here, I was just..."

"I know what you were doing!" Martin spat "You just hurt my sister, you just yelled at her and hurt a member of the royal family. You have no right to hurt her."

"She broke sacred laws!" The Septa countered

"Laws!" Martin hissed "There are no Sacred Laws here. Your Faith just makes them up to gain power. Your High Septon is nothing but a Rich man. Your faith is meant to be helping the poor but instead you tax them and use the funds to buy fine robes and build fancy Septs."

"It is a sins to speak like that of the Seven!" The Septa hissed but then Martin grabbed her throat and pushed her near the window

"You hurt my sister and dared to use your so called laws to defend yourself" Martin snarled "The Faith doesn't rule here anymore, that role goes to the King which is my father. You just hurt a member of the royal family and now in the name of my father, I banish you from the Red Keep and Kings Landing on pain of death. If you ever set foot here again, I will have you hanged." The Septa's eyes widened at Martin and then Martin shoved the Septa out of the window and she fell into the gardens and into a pond. She survived the fall but when he looked up to see Martin glaring at her, she quickly turned and ran away as fast as she could.

Martin then helped his sister onto the bed. "Are you all right sister?" he asked

"I'm fine" Alessia cried "Thank you for getting rid of that horrible woman. I never want to see another Septa again. I was fed up with hearing the Septa's rules and so I secretly converted to the Nine Divines. She found out and smashed my alter."

Martin looked at the remains of the smashed Alter "Listen, I will not have anymore Septas hurt you. I don't like the Seven as well, this faith of the Nine Divines sound right for me too."

 **Flashback end:**

So shortly after that, Martin had converted to the Faith of the Nine Divines, the fat High Septon had tried to get him to convert back to the true faith but Martin threatened him and threatened to start having the Small council tax the Septs as well which got the High Septon to rush out and flee before Martin decided to call the guards and arrest him. Martin smirked as he left as now no one would try to force their beliefs on him. He had converted in the small temple of the Divines in King's Landing and High Priest Rorlund had performed the ceremony. He had also gained a friend in one of the healers of the temple known as Colette.

A few days later, Martin's journey would begin. He took Ser Barristan with him so that he would be safe and he wouldn't be alone. Even in his old age, Ser Barristan was still one of the best swordsmen he had seen. They also decided to bring Colette with them to help with Healing. They also took a ship with them. This ship had been a gift to him from Uncle Stannis a few years ago. The ship was a similar design to Stannis' own flagship, the Fury, and Martin named it the Thunderstorm due to its great speed. He gave one last goodbye to his family as he hugged his parents though Cersei barely gave him a hug before her attention went back to Joffrey who was sneering slightly that his brother was leaving. Alessia was happy for her brother and was confronting Myrcella and Tommen who were openly crying. When Joffrey mocked them for crying, he was rewarded with a slap from Alessia and a glare from his father. Martin gave his younger siblings one last hug before and promised that he would bring them gifts from his journey before he got on the Thunderstorm and they watched at the ship left King's Landing.

...

The first stop for Martin was Dragonstone, the seat of his uncle Stannis. Stannis Baratheon was a stern man who took his duty very seriously and so he hardly ever smiled. There was also no love between Stannis and his wife Selyse of House Florent. And though while Stannis may not show it, he did love his only child, a daughter called Shireen.

As soon as the Thunderstorm had docked in Dragonstone port, he had imminently been met by Davos Seaworth, Stannis' friend from Robert's Rebellion and a former smuggler. Martin had been taken up to see his uncle and he met with his uncle in the castle of Dragonstone. Stannis had been made Lord of Dragonstone after Robert's Rebellion but Stannis had taken this as a slight as he had failed to capture the young Targaryens during the siege of Dragonstone and Stannis had held Storm's End against the Tyrell army and had nearly died of starvation. Stannis had seen Dragonstone as a gloomy place and would have preferred Storm's End. Though it is unknown if Robert had meant this as a slight as the heir to the Throne was known as the Prince of Dragonstone so this may have been a way to make Stannis the heir.

"Uncle Stannis" Martin greeted

"Prince Martin" Stannis greeted back, Martin would have said to just call him Martin but he knew that Stannis would have called him Prince anyway. "So I see that you have decided to travel around the world"

"I have uncle" Martin said "I believe a better way of ruling is to have experience in seeing how the world works instead of just reading how to rule from books or from Maesters."

"Well experience always helps" Stannis said "So where are you planning on going?"

"Well I'll be here for a while and then I plan to visit Highgarden to visit a small tourney they're holding and then I plan to visit Oldtown and Horn Hill before I go to Essos."

"The seat of House Tarly?" Stannis questioned "Why are you visiting there?"

"I want to see the man who defeat my father at Ashford, the only battle my father ever lost" Martin replied "Lord Mace Tyrell claims victory but I know that the fighting was mostly over when Mace Tyrell joined the fighting."

"That was the only battle your father ever lost" Stannis said "His rebellion could have ended but Robert never gave up and he retreated and hid in Stony Sept until the Starks, Tully's and Arryns arrived at the Battle of the Bells and defeated Jon Connington and the Targaryen army and then there was the Battle of the Trident, Robert's finest moment."

"There is someone else I would like to see before I go on to Highgarden." Martin added "I was hoping to see my cousin."

"You mean Shireen" Stannis sighed "I hate not being to do anything for her. I love my daughter. When she first contacted greyscale some suggested that I send her to the ruins of Valyria to live out her life with the stone men before the sickness spread. I told them all to go to hell, then I called ever Maester and Healer I could find, they stopped the spread and saved her life. But she still has the scars which gives her grief. Her mother sees her as a burden but I love her and so does Davos."

"That's why I want to see her" Martin said "I have never met my cousin and I may have a way to help her. But I'm not sure if it will work."

"Fine" Stannis said "We'll go and see her."

Stannis then took Martin into the corridors of Dragonstone which felt dark and gloomy with the storms outside. Soon they came into a small room which looked like a bedroom and lying on a bed was a young girl which Martin knew must have been his cousin Shireen, she was lying on her bed and quietly singing to herself "Shireen" Stannis called

Shireen turned and jumped when she saw her father "Father!" she yelled and she ran over and hugged her father. When Shireen saw Martin, she was a little bit scared as she had never met Martin before and she hid behind her father's leg "Father, who is this"

Stannis smiled at Shireen "There's no need to be afraid Shireen" he said "This is your cousin, Prince Martin Baratheon."

Shireen looked at her father who nodded and she came out from behind Stannis' legs and gave a shy wave to Martin. Martin smiled at her cousin, Shireen had Black hair and blue eyes and had inherited her father's square jaw and her mother's large ears. But Martin clearly could see the Greyscale scaring which covered most of Shireen's left cheek and most of her neck. But Shireen's sad eyes made Martin feel sorry for her.

"I heard all about these scars cousin" Martin spoke softly to her "But they don't change my opinion of you at all. You are still my cousin and these scars don't change that at all."

"But you have your brothers and sisters" Shireen whimpered "And none of them have this" He pointed to her scared face "My mother never sees me and the only friends I have are Davos and Patches though he scares me sometimes." Patches was Shireen's nickname for Patchface the fool who was the court jester for Stannis, he was a former Slave who had been freed my Stannis' father Steffon and brought to Storm's end, he was the only survivor of the Ship when it sank in Shipbreaker Bay and driven mad.

"But you are still my cousin" Martin smiled "And that means something to me. But if these scars really affect you then I may have a way to help you with that." Martin left the room and returned with Colette "This is Colette, she's a Healer I brought with me on my journey, I thought that maybe she would have a way to help Shireen. Do you think you can help"

Colette walked over and smiled at Shireen to calm her down "It's all right Lady Shireen" Colette said calmly "I'm not going to hurt you" Colette then examined Shireen's face "I will do my best but there is no grantee that this will work" Colette held her hand next to Shireen's scared face. Stannis and Martin watched as golden light came from Colette's hand and over Shireen's face. Shireen felt her face tingle a bit and then Colette removed her hand and then Stannis widened his eyes at what he saw. Shireen's scaring had faded away and now her face was no longer cracked and scared but was smooth. The only bit of cracked skin left was a small bit near her chin. Shireen stroke her face and then looked in a mirror and gasped that her face was smooth again. Then Shireen dove into Martin and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Cousin" Shireen cried "Thank you so much"

...

A few days later, Martin had taken the Thunderstorm and had sailed a long journey round Dorne and through the Mander River to Highgarden, the Seat of House Tyrell and the capital of the Reach. This was the originally the seat of House Gardener but House Gardener had become extinct during Aegon's Conquest when King Mern IX Gardener had been killed by Dragonfire during the Field of Fire and Harlen Tyrell yielded the castle and became the new Lord of Highgarden.

Highgarden was really beautiful with three ring walls of white stone that increased in height. Between the Outer in Middle walls in a famous briar labyrinth which slows invaders, Also the gardens of Highgarden were filled with groves, fountains and courtyards which held many plants and fruit trees. The Sept at Highgarden was rivalled by the Starry Sept of Oldtown and the Great Sept of Baelor in King's Landing. There was also a Godswood which contained three Weirwood trees known as the three Singers. The Reach was described at the capital of Knighthood there were many tourneys across the Reach held every year.

Martin also got to meet the Tyrell family, he did not think much of Lord Mace Tyrell. He thought so high of himself and he was clearly ambitious. Martin also didn't like the fact that he boasted that he defeated Robert Baratheon at the Battle of Ashford even though the fighting was mostly over when he joined in the fighting. Mace's oldest son was different. Willas Tyrell, despite being crippled in a Tourney accident during a joust against Oberyn Matrell, he was an intelligent lad, while he was unable to fight he had a good knowledge of how to rule and he would be a good lord of Highgarden even though he couldn't run and had to walk with a cane or with a limp. Willas' brothers, Garlen and Loras were good warriors but Lady Margaery Tyrell caught Martin's eye. She was very attractive and beautiful though it was clear that she had a sharp mind and was the tool to help the Tyrell's get their blood on the throne. But the true leader of House Tyrell was lady Olenna Tyrell, Mace Tyrell's mother and better known as the Queen of Thorns. She may have been old but she was ruthless and also smart. Martin, Colette and Barristan were welcomed into Highgarden and they were welcomed to attend a small tourney taking place. Barristan joined in the tourney but Martin was too young to join but he enjoyed watching the tourney. Barristan did well in the joust and he defeated Loras but would lose to Garlen.

A few days later, Martin, Barristan and Colette left Highgarden and Martin informed the crew of the Thunderstorm to sail to Oldtown and meat them later in a few days. Martin and his group travelled on Horseback to Oldtown and they would do one major stop before they reached Oldtown and that would be staying at the fortress of Horn Hill, the seat of House Tarly. Horn Hill was located in the Dornish Marches in a hilly area of the Red Mountains and had forests filled with game. Legends say that the castle of Horn Hill was built by brothers Harlon the Hunter and Herndon of the Horn. House Tarly had ruled Horn Hill for years and were described as creating some of the best warriors in Westeros. Martin knew the Tarly Sigil as the Red Huntsman with a drawn bow on a green field and they had their House words of First in Battle and the Tarlys were one of the most powerful lords of the Reach due to their Military strength and leadership. Martin was welcomed to Horn Hill and was invited to dine with the family where he would first meet the man who defeated his father at the battle of Ashford.

...

Martin had chosen to wear black noble clothes with gold trimming to honour House Baratheon. Barristan joined the meal though Colette had decided not to since she didn't want to insult Lord Tarly. Martin then got to meet the Lord of Horn Hill, Lord Randyll Tarly. Lord Randyll Tarly was a lean and balding man with a short bristly grey beard. Martin could see that he was an intimidating man but he said nothing as he met with the rest of the Tarly family. He met with Randyll's wife lady Melissa Florent and their five children. There was the oldest son which was Samwell Tarly who Martin could tell was disliked by his father, he was a fat boy and he didn't look like a soldier, there was another son called Dickon who was more of a soldier than Samwell and Randyll had three daughters, Talla, Evelyn and Melara.

The Tarly's sat down with their guests and they had their tea which was some venison caught in a hunt. The room was quiet until Dickon broke the silence "So my Prince" he "Why did you decide to visit us?"

Martin looked at Dickon "Well I decided that I needed to explore the world a bit. I believe that seeing how the world works is better than just reading about it. I went to Highgarden and I'm going to Oldtown before I go for a small trip to Essos. I came here because I wanted to meet the man who defeated my father at the Battle of Ashford, the only battle my father ever lost."

"You mean you don't believe the stories that Mace Tyrell defeated Robert at Ashford?" Randyll asked

"When I was at Highgarden Mace Tyrell boasted all about it" Martin snorted "I knew from my father that the fighting was nearly over when he joined in the battle. But even that defeat didn't stop my father and he recovered at the Battle of the Bells. Mace Tyrell just lay siege to Storm's End for a year and tried to starve them out. History may have been different if the Tyrells had joined the Targaryen forces at the Battle of the Trident, you probably would have overwhelmed my father's forces."

Randyll gave a small smirk as he could see that Martin was not some boy that believed in stories. He was a boy who when he grew up would be a great lord of a house. Randyll was saddened that Samwell wasn't like that.

Martin and the Tarly's chatted through the meal and Martin would talk about how he wanted to be a great Lord someday but was concerned about Joffrey who was a prick and an idiot. Martin made a comment that maybe Randyll should take Joffrey in to shape him into a proper King since he was intimidated. By the time the meal was over, Martin had managed to make a friendship between himself and the Tarlys.

...

The next day, Martin continued his journey to Oldtown, the largest city in the Reach and the Second largest city in Westeros and was the largest until the building of King's Landing. Oldtown was also the oldest and was the home of the Citadel where the Maesters were trained and the seat of the Hightower, a very large tower with a beacon that could be seen from all over Oldtown. Martin would spend a few days in Oldtown at the Citadel as he read some history before he along with Barristan and Colette would leave Oldtown on the Thunderstorm which had docked at Oldtown port. During his time at the Citidel, Martin met a few of the Archmaesters including Archmaester Ebrose who was a skilled healer as well as Archmaester Marwyn who because friends with Martin due to their interests in magic.

After they left Oldtown on the Thunderstorm, Martin would take his first trip to Essos and even though many were against this, he first went to the city of Astapor in Slavers Bay. Martin had wanted to see the Unsullied Soldiers for himself as they were described as some of the best soldiers around since an army of 3000 had defeated a Dothraki Horde of 20,000 riders during the Battle of Qohor. Astaphor was a city that was once built by the ancient Ghiscari Empire before the Empire fell during the Wars with Valyria and Astapor as well as the other Slavers Bay cities of Yunkai and Meereen and they became independent cities and their economy was based on the selling of Slaves to the Free Cities. Astapor had the famous Unsullied Soldiers and Martin was able to get an appointment with the Good Masters of Astapor. Thankfully Martin did know Valyrian since he had secretly learnt it during his time reading and there was no need for a translator. Martin did feel uneasy about hearing the training of the Unsullied, they were trained from they were five and trained from Dawn until Dusk in how to use swords, spears and shields. But the one thing that disgusted him the most was the final test when they had to kill a new born baby and give a silver to its mother. Despite this, Martin was impressed by the Unsullied fighting and bought five of them. When they left the city the next day, Martin has the Unsullied brought onto his ship and his freed them from Slavery and they chose to fight for him as free men. Though they chose to keep their Unsullied names which were Blue Maggot, Big Wasp, Black Rat, Drab Flea and Red Whelp.

The next stop for Martin was the city of Volantis, the oldest of the Free Cities and better known as the daughter of Valyia and controls trade along the River Rhoyne and several smaller cities built by Volantis. Volantis had two parts which were connected by a long bridge and was full of stalls and crowded with people. Martin stayed close to Barristan and his five Unsullied and it was clear that Martin did not want to stay here long. The streets were filthy and there were rotting body parts on the walls. Volantis was also full of Slaves and there were five slaves in Volantis for each freedman and they had a custom of tattooing the slaves, flies for dung farmers, hammers for builders, tears for prostitutes and flames for priests of R'hllor. The Great Temple of the Lord of Light in Volantis was three times as big as the Great Sept of Baelor. Many of the nobles were descended from Valyria and outsiders were not allowed within the Black Walls of Eastern Volantis. Martin and his group had been able to stay at the finest Inn in Volantis, the Merchant's Inn in Fishermonger's Square. They decided to leave the next day where one of Martin's biggest events would happen on his trip.

...

Martin and his group had travelled from Volantis and they planned to head to their final stop in the city of Myr and then Tyrosh where the Thunderstorm would take them back to Westeros. They had travelled for several hours but then all of sudden, they were surrounded by armed men and Barristan and the Unsullied had got their weapons ready.

"Who are you?" Barristan demanded

The leader of the armed men stepped forward and laughed, Martin widened his eyes when he recognised him from when they were at the Inn in Volantis. "I am no one special" the man laughed "But you can say that I am a businessman when it comes to human flesh."

"This guy is a Slaver!" Martin spat "I hate these guys"

"Well this time I have something else in mind" The Slaver smiled "I heard who you are, some Prince from the West. Someone like that would be pretty valuable for me if I took you hostage and ransomed you"

"You are not taking him!" Barristan snapped

The Slaver laughed and ordered his men to attack. Barristan and the Unsullied fought well and were able to take out some of the Slavers but there were too many for a small force of Unsullied and Barristan to take out. But then the Slavers were attacked by armed Militants from the side and the Slavers were killed

The leader of the men looked at Barristan and then removed his helmet, only to reveal a middle aged blond haired woman who smiled at Barristan, the woman's armour was the same as everyone else in the Militant who wore dark grey armour that was made of different plates and there were pieces of bronze carved on the armour. Barristan's eyes widened as he recognised the woman. "It is good to see you again Ser Barristan" the woman greeted

"Delphine?" Barristan gasped "Is that you?"

"You know these people Barristan?" Martin questioned

"I do" Barristan replied "This is Delphine; she is a high ranking member of the Order of the Blades. One of the oldest and most expensive Sellsword companies in the world. Their warriors are the best and they only take in the best of the best and they don't fight for greedy souls, they fight for good, most of their contracts are taking out Slavers threatening villagers or bandits, one of their most famous was fighting the Dothraki alongside the Unsullied at Qohor and were the only sellswords who didn't desert."

"One of the Blades Agents saw you when you entered Volantis" Delphine smiled "Then they spotted that Slaver leaving after you, we've been after him for a while now, he responsible for enslaving several villages so we took this as a chance to take him out and see an old friend."

"The last time I saw you was nearly 20 years ago before the Rebellion broke out" Barristan explained "I first met the Blades during the War of the Ninepenny Kings, they led the charge which took out a good portion of the Blackfyre forces which allowed me to charge and kill the Blackfyre pretender, I was once offered a place among them but my loyalty was with the King, though I started to regret my decision when the King went Mad. So how have you been?"

Delphine looked sad before he looked at Barristan "When my agent informed me that you were here I came because I needed to see you. I didn't want to bring you into this but I didn't know who else to turn to. A few weeks ago our base camp was attacked and this wasn't some bandit attack, they stole some of our ancient and dangerous relics and they Kidnapped Grandmaster Jauffre. I was hoping that you could help us, you saved King Aerys II and I really need your help.

Barristan looked at Delphine "Jauffre is a friend of mine, so yes, I will help, but I need you to protect young Prince Martin here." Martin smiled at Delphine and laughed at her reaction when she realised that she was speaking to a prince of the Seven Kingdoms and Barristan laughed when she looked embarrassed

Martin, Barristan and the Unsullied joined the Blades to where they had tracked Grandmaster Jauffre. The attackers were hidden in a small cave, with help from Barristan, they made short work of the attackers but sadly, their leader escaped and it had been so fast that no one got a good look at him and it was easy to tell that this leader was important as the men stayed behind to guard his escape. Martin and Barristan found the Jauffre imprisoned in a cage, he was badly beaten and was bleeding in many areas, the ragged shirt he was wearing was soaked in blood.  
"Jauffre!" Delphine cried "Jauffre, are you okay."

Jauffre coughed up some blood "No Delphine, my time is near, I can't make it."

"No!" Barristan shouted "Look at me Jauffre, you're going to be all right."

"Ba… Barristan, so it is you?" Jauffre barely managed to say as he laid his eyes on Barristan "Listen, the artifacts they stole are here, but I'm afraid that the leader took the remains of the Xarxes with them."

"The remains of the Xarxes, but that would mean…" Delphine stated but Jauffre coughed before she could finish "Listen, there is something about that boy Delphine" Jauffre finished and he pointed at Martin much to his shock "Serve him Delphine, from now on, the Blades swear their service to Prince Martin Baratheon." And then Jauffre's hand fell from Delphine's and then tears fell from Delphine's eyes.  
"I'm sorry Delphine" Barristan said "I'm really sorry."

Martin left them alone to so they could mourn, he was shocked at Jauffre's last words, how can the Blades serve him, he wasn't worthy of their service. Martin then found a small cave where there was a stack of weapons. There were many fine weapons but two stood out to him, one was a two handed sword that was a bit dirty from the dust but after Martin cleaned it, he saw the words Brightroar carved onto the blade and the hilt had lions carved onto it and a lion head pommel. Martin then realised that this was the lost blade of house Lannister, the sword which his great uncle Gerion had got missing searching for. The second one was a Blades Katana, this one was a little different from the others and it seemed to have a light blue shine to it, there was also another two handed Valyrian Steel blade as well which didn't have a name.

"Where did you get that sword from!" came a shout and Martin turned to see Barristan and Delphine nearby.  
"It was here on this pile with these other weapons." Martin said "Here, if it's one of your relics then you can have it back." Then Martin noticed her look "What is it?"

"Can it be" Delphine said "Can that really be Dragonbane."

"Dragonbane?" Barristan asked "What is this Dragonbane, I've never heard of it"

"It's one of the oldest relics of the Blades that we had. It was wielded by Tiber Septim who the Blades originally served thousands of years ago. Long ago, we were bodyguards to the royal Septim Bloodline who founded the Septim Empire, the blade was forged for the founder Tiber Septim. But after the fall of the Septim Empire, the Blade was lost and we never found it. Now it lies in your hands."

Martin looked at the Blade in shock and then he handed it to Delphine "I… I can take this, I'm not worthy of wielding this sword."  
But Delphine cut in "No one has found that Blade since the time of Martin Septim, the last Septim Emperor, now it falls into the hands with someone with his name, I think I now know what we must do now." Delphine pulled out her sword and then the remaining Blades followed. Martin only stared as he gained a new order that swore fealty to him.

...

Martin had met with the Blades and gained their service. Martin was shocked as the Blades were the oldest and one of the best Sellsword companies and now they had sworn themselves to him and the Blades were known for being cautious on who they sell their services to. But Martin had gathered Brightroar, Dragonbane and the other Valyrian Steel Sword and they had been placed in a cart given to them by the Blades. Now their next stop was the city of Myr. But while they were travelling, Martin had heard a groaning noise and had gone off the road to see what the sound was which Barristan had protested against.

Martin found the noise coming from a bush and he found what looked like a large Lioness creature only it was covered in Black spots. The creature looked like it had been in a fight as its body was covered in teeth and claw marks. The Creature whimpered and looked sadly at Martin with wide eyes before purring as Martin stroked it and then it died. Delphine and Barristan soon joined him and Delphine stared in shock "A Jaguar?" she gasped "Those are rare now, they're like Lion but they have been killed by hunters as their pelts are worth a fortune."

Martin then heard a cooing noise from under the dead Jaguar, he watched as a small Jaguar cub crawled from underneath the body and was followed by more. There were five Jaguar Cubs and they were different colours. Two had black spotted bodies like their mother, two had plain yellow fur and one had Black fur. "A Black furred Jaguar?" Delphine gasped "Those are even rarer than normal Jaguars."

"What do we do with them?" Martin questioned "Their mother's dead, they won't survive here long."

"We can't just leave them" Barristan replied "That would be cruel"

The Black furred Jaguar crawled into Martin's arms and Martin smiled as he brought it to his face and the cub licked him "Maybe we can take them home and I can give them to my siblings as gifts. I did promise them that I would bring them something."

"I don't think your mother would be very happy about that" Barristan commented

"They're just cubs" Martin countered "And they'll become guardians when they grow older, that will be good for them to have a pet like this."

So Martin had gathered the five cubs and then they carried on their trip to Myr. The city was known as the Heel of Essos where an Ancient Valyrian road meets the Sea of Myrth. Myr was one of the cities that Westeros traded with often and Myr was famous for fighting with Tyrosh and Lys often over the Disputed lives though they often used Sellswords. Myr was one of the most advanced of the Free Cities, famed for its arts and learning and they trade goods such as carpets, lace and glace with Myrish lenses being used over Westeros. Myr also produces fine tapestries and fire wine. Myrish Fire is a expensive Healing herb used to treat cuts.

After a few days in Myr, Martin travelled along the coast to the city of Tyrosh which was located right near the Stepstone islands. Tyrosh was a fortress city and was more of a fort than a city with walls made of fused black Dragonstone. Tyrosh also has a large fleet and that would be needed since Tyrosh is right near the Stepstones where Pirates often make their bases. Like Myr, Tyrosh is a trade city and Tyrosh traded pear brandy and fantastic helmets shaped like birds and animals. Tyrosh was also deeply involved in the Slave trade with three slaves for each freeman. Sellswords were often in the city and Tyrosh was the location of where the Fifth Blackfyre Rebellion or War of the Ninepenny Kings took place when the band of nine took over Tyrosh to use it as a base to invade Westeros.

After leaving Tyrosh on the Thunderstorm, Martin had originally planned to return home to King's Landing but decided to sail around Westeros to Casterly Rock so he could meet his Grandfather Tywin Lannister and so he could return the sword Brightroar to them. Then he returned to King's Landing where he was welcomed back by his siblings except by Joffrey but even Joffrey was happy when he presented the Jaguar cubs to them. Martin would stay in the city for a few years while he rebuilt the city before he would leave on his second trip to Essos taking Barristan, his Unsullied and the Blades with him. This trip wouldn't be that eventful as his first trip.

Martin 2nd trip started with him and his group heading North, first they stayed in the fort of Riverrun before they carried on North to Winterfell where he would meet and befriend the Stark family. Martin sparred with both Robb Stark and Jon Snow during his time in Winterfell and befriend Arya Stark who he could see was just like his sister. Brandon Stark would speak to Barristan as Bran's dream was joining the Kingsguard and Barristan said that he would see when Barristan was of age. After he finished at Winterfell, he decided to go to the castle of the 2nd most powerful House in the North, the seat of House Bolton at the Dreadfort. The Dreadfort was defiantly a very intimidating castle and lord Roose Bolton was quite scary and creepy. But the Bolton heir, Domeric Bolton was different. Domeric had travelled South and had been fostered with his aunt Barbrey Dustin as a page and then with House Redfort in the Vale as a squire where it was commented that he had the making of a tourney champion. Domeric had always wanted a brother since he was the only child. Domeric had discovered that his father had fathered a bastard child and against his father's orders, he had gone to see his bastard brother. Martin had been at the Keep when Domeric came back and at the feast that night, Domeric had complain of having stomach pains. The next morning he could hardly move. The Maester of the Dreadfort had examined Domeric and said that he had a sickness in his bowels but was unable to help. Martin had Colette examine Domeric and Colette discovered that Domeric had been poisoned and thankfully, Colette had been able to cure Domeric. After Domeric confessed to his father that he had been to see his bastard brother, Roose realised that his bastard son Ramsay had poisoned Domeric and had ordered his arrest but Ramsay had escaped but was now a wanted criminal with orders to be executed on sight in he was found. But Colette saving Ramsay created good relations between Martin and House Bolton.

Martin had one final trip in the North which was to the only major settlement in the North which was the city of White Harbour, the seat of House Manderley, the 2nd richest House in the North with their Silver Mines. Martin had stayed at White Harbour and then the Thunderstorm had picked them up and Martin went back to Essos. This trip wasn't eventful like his first one, he first travelled to the city of Saath which was the only remaining city of the Kingdom of Sarnor that was destroyed by the Dothraki after the Doom of Valyria. Saath wasn't a big city and only traded with Lorath and the Island of Ib. Martin had then travelled onto the city of Qohor which was a dark city, better known as the city of sorcerers who worshiped a Dark God known as the Black Goat and they made daily sacrifices each day. But Martin had travelled to Qohor because Qohor was the only place where smiths had the ability to reforge Valyrian Steel and that was why Martin had travelled to Qohor. The second Valyrian Steel sword he had found on his first trip alongside Brightroar was not Martin's style since he would fight with two swords and not a massive two handed Greatsword. Martin paid one of the smiths to reforged the sword into two smaller ones, one he would keep to himself and the other he planned to give to Joffrey for his nameday.

After Qohor, Martin had travelled to the cities of Norvos and Pentos before returning to King's Landing. Norvos was famous for its three Bells which directed the day to day lives and Pentos was Westeros' biggest trading partner in Essos since it was the closest to King's Landing. Nothing really happened in Pentos or Norvos and soon Martin was back at King's Landing where he would carry on trying to rebuild the City until Jon Arryn would die of an Illness.

 **Chapter End: Well that's the rewrite of this chapter. I plan to do the next chapter before I retwrite Chapter three but I have shown more detail of Martin's trips.**


	3. Reforms in King's Landing

**Reforms in King's Landing:**

Martin returned from his trips to Essos as a changed man. His time away from home had made him see that the world was not a perfect place and he had seen just how far the capital city of King's Landing had fallen low and was now just a city that was full of Filth and Crime. When Martin returned to King's Landing after his first trip to Essos, he would start a series of reforms that would bring King's Landing back to being a proper city and make the Seven Kingdoms enter a period of golden years.

…

After Martin returned to King's Landing after his first trip to Essos, he went straight to the Red Keep where his family were waiting. He was the first one through the courtyard gates where his parents and siblings stood. They had smiles on their faces except for Joffrey who looked board and Cersei had to poke him to make sure that he smiled for when his brother entered. King Robert was desperate and looking forward to seeing his son after being away for months. He smiled when he saw his son ride in alongside Ser Barristan. Though he looked confused when he saw Grandmaster Delphine and the Blades. But he could only embrace his son when he got off his horse.

"Oh, it's good to see you again my son" Robert smiled

"It's good to be back here" Martin replied and then he noticed Robert looking at Delphine "Father, allow me to introduce Grandmaster Delphine, the grandmaster of the ancient order of the Blades."

"The Blades?" Robert questioned "I thought they were some kind of sellsword order from Essos"

"We are" Delphine replied "Though we don't always work for money, the Blades have an oath to fight against evil."

"We ran into a little encounter with Slavers during our trip" Martin revealed which made Robert's face go red with anger

"Where are they!" he demanded "I'll smash their skulls with my hammer"

"Relax father" Martin said "They're dead now, the Blades helped deal with that. And I helped the Blades with a mission and after the mission, they swore themselves to me."

"The Blades are one of the best fighting force in the known world" Barristan added "I saw them fight in the War of the Ninepenny Kings, I have never seen such a fighting force"

"Well you're welcome here in King's Landing" Robert replied "Now I think your siblings want to see you"

Martin then turned to look at his four siblings. Mrycella and Tommen quickly ran towards him and wrapped their arms around him.

"Brother" Myrcella greeted

"We missed you" Tommen added with tears in his eyes.

Martin knelt down so he could give them a better hug "I missed you too" he said and then he looked at Myrcella and Alessia "And I've seen that you two have grown into lovely ladies, you will be just as beautiful as mother when you come of age." Then he looked at Tommen "And I hope you have been practising with a sword."

"I have" Tommen replied "Though mother doesn't want me too. She says swordfighting is not for someone my age."

"It's better to start young" Martin replied "The younger you start, the better you'll become." Then he looked at all four siblings "Now there is something I want to give you. I got all four of you something when I was in Essos"

"A present?" Alessia questioned

Martin nodded and he turned to the remaining Blades who brought four baskets over with cloths covering them. The Blades handed the baskets over to Martin's Siblings and they looked as they wanted to know what the presents were. Alessia was the first one to remove her cloth and she gasped when she saw the small black spotted female Jaguar cub lying in the basket. Alessia carefully picked the Jaguar cub up and held it up. The cub cooed before licking her face. Upon seeing Alessia's cub, Myrcella and Tommen quickly removed their cloths to reveal their Jaguar cubs. They had the male and female yellow furred Jaguar cubs.

"What in Seven Hells are those things?" Robert asked when he saw the cubs

"They're Jaguar Cubs" Martin replied "I found them on the road and I thought they would make great gifts for my Siblings"

"Gifts?" Cersei gasped "They are wild beasts, they cannot be given as pets."

"Relax woman" Robert hissed "Our children love them" Cersei could see that all of her children including her golden lion Joffrey loved their Jaguar cubs though Joffrey's black spotted male Jaguar nearly slashed him with his claws which only made Joffrey sneer.

"Though I have to admit that that Black Spotted Male cub looks quite vicious" Martin added though Joffrey looked at his cub with wicked eyes

"I'll train you to be my wild dog" Joffrey sneered "You will be loyal to me and help take out my enemies."

Myrcella held her cub in her arms as she looked at Martin "What about you?" she asked "Don't you have one of these cubs"

Martin smiled as he brought out his black furred Jaguar Cub "I have my cub here"

…

And so Martin's return after his first trip had him giving his Siblings the Jaguar Cubs he found. Soon each of them would give a name to their cub. Martin named his one Storm since he had black fur which remained his of a Storm. Tommen being a little kid named his one Ser Pounce while Alessia named her one Aylied after an Ancient Race of Elves that lived in the South of Westeros thousands of years ago. Joffrey's cub was the most vicious of them and he had called his one Hearteater as he said that he would train him to tear his enemy's hearts out. Myrcella's Jaguar had the strangest name, she had names hers Midnight which confused a lot of people.

"My Jaguar's eyes remind me of the night sky" Myrcella had replied.

Each of the Jaguars had a different attitude. Tommen and Myrcella's behaved like pets and they would be with them at all times. It was clear that they loved their Cubs and would often play with them. Martin and Alessia's cubs were more like Guardians than pets. They had trained theirs to fight if they needed too but they too were friendly though they tended to growl and people who they disliked. But Joffrey's cub was the most vicious, Joffrey had given his cub meat that was filled with blood to try and make his cub bloodthirsty. But this had resulted in the Cub developing an aggressive attitude and it had started to bite the servants of the Red Keep and Joffrey only laughed in response. This eventually got out of hand when Hearteater nearly killed a young servant and bitten a young visiting noble's son. Robert had been forced to deal with the situation and had forced Joffrey to keep his Jaguar's aggression under control otherwise he would be forced to put the Jaguar down. After that, Hearteater stopped biting people at random though he would bite if Joffrey ordered him to.

…

Martin's First trip had made him see that the kingdoms needed improving. The Seven Kingdoms were widely divided after Robert's Rebellion as the Tyrells and the Martells were still seen as Targaryen loyalists. The great capital city of King's Landing had become a haven for crime and poverty and Martin felt like it was time for a change in the way the Kingdoms were run.

Robert's Small council was not the best at ruling. Grand Maester Pycelle may be old but he only acted frail, he had been the Grand Maester since the days of Aegon V but Martin knew that he was a Lannister and that he reported everything to the Lannisters. He would also only work with things that were good for the Lannisters. Hand of the King, Jon Arryn was a good man but he was getting old now and since King Robert left ruling to him while he drank and slept with women, it place Jon Arryn under a lot of stress which made it hard to work. Stannis Baratheon, Robert's oldest brother was Master of Ships and was one of the few who took his duty seriously though he did not have much to do since he only handled the royal navy. Renly Baratheon, Robert's youngest brother was also on the Small Council as Master of laws but he didn't do his job propely. The Master of Laws is meant to be someone who handles the laws of King's Landing and Executions though Renly wasn't doing a great Job at that. The Master of Whisperrers was Varys who had been Arys II's spymaster. The others didn't trust him but Martin could see that he did care about the realm in his own way. The final position was the Master of Coin held by Petyr Baelish. Baelish was meant to handle taxes and the crowns funds but Martin didn't trust his smug look.

Martin had been given his father's permission to attend a Small Council Meeting and now he would be able to put his idea ahead. Martin had seen just how divided the realm was as families hated each other and could starts wars within the realm. Examples of this were the feuds between the Blackwoods and Brackens in the Riverlands and the feud between the Forresters and Whitehills in the North. Also, if one Great House slighted another, it could cause two parts of the Realm to start a war which could devastate the Seven Kingdoms as the King would be forced to take action and pick as side which could start a civil war. So Martin had an idea to put an end to that. When he had returned to King's Landing, he read more books on the Ancient Septim Empire. The Septim Empire was a massive and ancient Empire that existed thousands of years ago before most history was known. Most of its history has been lost over time but ancient records and books still exist. Martin had read that the Empire covered what is now Westeros, parts of Essos and even parts of Sorothyos. The Empire had a special army known as the Legions which would help keep the peace in each part of the Empire and would involves people from all over the Empire. Martin had seen this as an idea to help keep peace in Westeros and so he planend to bring his idea to the Small Council.

"You ready my Prince?" the voice of Tullius asked, Tullius was a man who Martin had met when he started thinking about his idea. He was a dark skinned, middle aged man from the Dornish Marches and he was quite tall and fit. He had been a soldier for most of his life and he had fought in both Robert's Rebellion in many of the battles such as Summerhall, Ashford, the Belles and the Trident. Some say that he even helped Robert during the Battle of Ashford and he helped him escape when the battle was lost. Tullius has also fought in the Greyjoy Rebellion at Pyke. But what was important was that Tullius was a committed Soldier and not someone who was power hungry, which meant that Tullius would be perfect for the role of recreating the Legions. Martin had brought the idea to Tullius and he had agreed and they had begun creating plans which included how big the Legions were and where they would be stationed. Martin now just had to get his father to agree with the idea.

Martin and Tullius entered the small council meeting chambers where the Small council were waiting along with his father. "So son" King Robert spoke up "Why did you call us here?"

"Well before I start, I would like to introduce someone" Martin said "This is Tullius, a trained soldier and he has agreed to help me with my idea"

Tullius looked at King Robert "Your Grace, you may not remember me but I fought at your side all throughout your Rebellion"

Robert got a better look at Tullius and grinned "Aye, I remember you know, you had to drag me off the field at Ashford to prevent me from charging at Tarly's men. Then you fought at the Belles where you wounded Jon Connington and then killed Ser Jonothor Darry at the Trident."

Martin then looked at the Small Council "Well as you know, the Seven Kingdoms are all ruled by the King on the Iron Throne but each part of the Kingdom except the Crownlands is ruled by a warden. And that is a problem in wars"

"How so?" Jon Arryn asked

"Well if you know that when war breaks out, the King only has the minor Houses of the Crownlands to call on as well as men from each of the Seven Kingdoms. But those areas of the Seven Kingdoms rise in Rebellion then the King will have less men to relay on" Martin replied "You've heard of the Dance of the Dragons, both sides had armies provided by their allies, they had no proper army except for their dragons. So if the whole Kingdom rises in Rebellion or if several of the bigger kingdoms such as the Reach unit with others like we saw in my father's rebellion, the other houses will be outnumbered which is why I wanted to put my idea ahead. My idea is to create a royal army sworn only to the King"

"A royal army" King Robert questioned "Where did you get such an idea from"

"From History books" Martin replied "I read about how the Septim Empire would create Legions to help keep the peace. An idea like this would help unite the Kingdoms more and prevent wars from breaking out between rival kingdoms or houses."

"But in the event of a Civil war, won't the Legions rebel?" Pycelle questioned

"We thought about that?" Tullius replied "Which is why our idea will involve new recruits from different parts of the realm. That way they will be less likely to rebel if Civil War does break out"

"An Army that is loyal to the King" Robert smiled "I like it, that will make those who call me usurper think twice before supporting a Targaryen who returns across the waters."

"That is if we can afford to pay for it" Baelish said which made everyone look at him "We simply do not have the money to pay for a royal army as we need money to pay the recruits and for the number of weapons to train them. We already owe Tywin Lannister 1.5 Million Gold Dragons plus another 1.5 Million to the Iron Bank of Braavos as well as another half a million to others."

"Wait, the crown is 3.5 Million Gold Dragons in debt?" Martin gasped "How can such a thing have happened?"

"Your father just loves his tourneys" Baelish smiled

Martin glared at him "Even the big tourneys could not have placed this realm into debt!" he hissed "And you are the Master of Coin, how could you have let this happen!"

"The Master of Coin finds the money and the Hand and King spend it" Baelish replied

Martin only glared at him "Your job is also to advise the King on money matters and prevent the crown from falling into debt. And borrowing that much money from the Iron Bank, are you out of your mind. Do you know what will happen if we can't repay the Iron Bank? They will fund our enemies, one way or another, they always get their gold back."

"Well you father also spends so much money on his wine" Baelish smirked "So I'm afraid that we can't afford this army."

Martin sighed in frustration but he knew that something was wrong here. He knew that the crown's coffins were overflowing with gold and even other Kings such as Aegon IV never let the crown fall into a large debt like that. Something was wrong and he suspected Baelish was behind it. But he needed to find proof and there was only one man who could find the proof.

Later, Martin found the man he was looking for "Varys" he called "May I have a word?"

Varys turned to look at him "My Prince" he greeted "How may I serve you?"

"Varys, I really need your help" Martin said to him "Some might call me a fool but you may be the only one who can find the information I need"

"And what information is it you desire?" Varys asked

"This debt the crown is in doesn't make sense" Martin replied "There has never been a debt this big and I think Baelish is hiding something. I was hoping you might be able to find evidence that could prove my theory"

"I never trusted the worm" Varys replied "I will look into it"

…

A few days later, Varys spoke to Martin again "I found some evidence" he said "Nothing that can prove that Baelish is behind this but I did find a few suspicious things. Many of the tax collectors and coin minters are loyal to Baelish. A lot of them have a history with Baelish and there is a chance that Baelish is putting the money into his pockets. The people he uses to handle the loans are also loyal to him. But there is no proper evidence I could find. If there is, Baelish will have it locked up tight in his best Brothel and there is no way I can sneak one of my little birds in there to find the evidence. Baelish has spies as well. However, I know someone who can help you with that, they will ask for payment but they can help you. Meet me at the Godswood in a few hours.

Later, Martin went into the small Godswood of the Red Keep. This Godswood overlooked the Blackwater Rush and was an acre in size with elm, alder and black cottonwood trees. The large Weirwood Heart tree was a great oak covered in smokeberry wines and with Red Dragon's Breath flowers growing below the oak. This Godswood was more of a garden than a place for prayer. Varys was waiting for him along a bunch of hooded people, there were 4 of them.

"Ah, Prince Martin" Varys said "I see you've come"

"So what is this all about Varys?" the leader of the hooded men asked "Why did you call us here"

"The Prince here has a job for you" Varys said "My Prince, allow me to introduce Brynjolf, the leader of the Thieves Guild here in King's Landing. They sometimes provide services for me. And the other people are the higher ranks, Delvin, master of sneak, Vex, master of Lockpicking and Karliah, a master archer."

All of them but Karliah lowered their hoods, Brynjolf was man in his forties with auburn red hair and beard, Delvin looked the oldest in his fifties or early sixties and he had a wrinkled face and shaved head. Vex was in her mid thirties with long blond hair.

"Well as long as he can pay us, we can do a job for him" Delvin smiled

"I never done a job for a Prince before" Vex muttered "We've stolen trinkets from nobles and done work for them, but never royalty."

"That was the mistake Mercer made" Karliah added "After we exposed him, he went on a job to rob the vault, only to find it empty. We caught him during the escape."

Martin looked at them "Well I do have a job for you" he said "I learnt that the Crown's coffins are empty and not only that, we are in huge debt to moneylenders. I suspect that our Master of Coin, Petyr Baelish is behind this, Varys told me that many of the coin minters and tax collectors and well as the people who collect the loans work for him. I have a suspicion that Baelish is stealing the money for himself. But I need proof and I need your help"

"So what is it we can do" Brynjolf asked

"Baelish does a lot of his work at his most fancy brothel. It's where he keeps his best girls and his office is there. I need someone to sneak into his office and steal any documents from his desk that prove he is behind this."

"We've done jobs like this before" Delvin muttered

"And I've been in that establishment before" Brynjolf added "Not many guards, Baelish hires a lot of spies but no guards."

"And we can use the sewer entrance into the Brothel" Vex said "We'll be less lickly to draw attention to ourselves."

Martin looked at them "I'll meet you back here in three days, I'll bring your pay and extra if you do find evidence"

...

Three days later, Martin went back to the Godswood to meet with the Thieves Guild. He found the four members waiting for him "So, did you find anything?" Martin asked

"We sure did" Delvin said "That place was a gold mine"

"You were right about Baelish" Brynjolf revealed "You were right about him stealing money from the crown. Most of the money from his loans went into his pockets while he kept some for the crown. He then invested his money in brothels, wine, girls and spies."

"And that's not all" Karliah added "We're so glad we took this job, Baelish knew about us and had plans to take us out and replace us with a guild of his own. That way he could steal from nobles."

Vex then handed Martin a stack of papers. Martin looked through them to show that they were loan sheets as well as tax shipments and coin minter papers. Most of this money was going into Baelish's own investments. What was better was that they had recovered letter to Baelish's men which said where the stolen money was kept.

"You did your job and I always pay well" Martin said and he handed them a small chest filled with gold coins "I found this chest during my trip, take it as your payment as you have done a job, not just for me but for the whole realm"

"Well since you also saved our guild, feel free to contact us any time" Brynjolf smiled.

...

The next day, Martin had asked to speak to his father as well as Jon Arryn, he did not want to call the small council in case Baelish tried to flee. His father looked grumpy as he sat on the Iron Throne with Jon Arryn at his side along with the Kingsguard and Queen Cersei.

"Son, why did you ask to see us?" King Robert asked

"Because I have just found out why the crown is in so much debt" Martin said as he handed Robert the papers he had received from the Thieves Guild "I had a suspicion that Baelish was hiding something so I did some digging, and I found all of these papers." Robert looked board and he handed the papers to Jon who looked through them and his eyes widened with shock.

"By the Seven, these papers say that Baelish has been stealing money from us" he gasped which made Robert and Cersei look at him "He's been taking money from tax shipments to pay for his own investments. Most of the money from the loans also went into his pocket"

"He what?" Cersei gasped "That worn, how dare he steal money from my father!" she was angry about someone stealing money from her father but was more angry that her family had been made to look foolish.

"I can't believe it" Jon Arryn gasped "I trusted that man, I'm so sorry my King"

"That doesn't matter" The king growled "Find him, bring him here, he will pay for his crimes.

...

The next day, Martin was in the throne room with his father and Jon Arryn along with the small council and the rest of the court. Martin looked at watched as the his Blades came in with several prisoners, but Baelish was not with them "Did you catch Baelish?" he asked

Delphine shook his head in disappointment "I'm sorry my Prince, we missed him by seconds, he got on a ship and left. But he left in such a hurry that he left most of his workers behind."

"With the workers here, we can find some of the missing gold" Jon Arryn said "We can now start fixing the problems that Baelish created."

"We can sell his Brothels and other establishments to the highest bidder" Martin suggested "We recovered some clues to where he stashed his stolen gold though there is a chance he's moved it so we may not get all of his money back."

"Well we also need to find a new master of coin" Jon Arryn added "That position is important and we cannot leave the spot vacant"

"I have a suggestion" Marin spoke up "We need to show unity in the Seven Kingdoms. So I was thinking about having Willas Tyrell as our new master of coin"

"You mean Mace Tyrell's son?" Robert spoke up "The Tyrells fought for the Targaryens, how can we trust him?"

"I've heard that Willas and his father don't get on very well" Martin said "And if the Targaryen's do return, then we have Willas Tyrell as a hostage, he is the heir to Highgarden and the Reach."

"Very well then." Robert said "And since we have the gold back, we can start building that royal army. Though they will need a base and someone to command them"

"I suggest Tullius" Martin said "He's an experienced leader and knows more about my ideas. And as for the headquarters, I suggest the old Ruined Fortress of Cloud Ruler, that place lies right near the Kingsroad and can be used as a strategic defence place for a royal army"

"A good idea" Robert added "Tullius will be the leader of the royal army and the royal army's headquarters will be at Cloud Ruler"

 **...**

After that, with Baelish gone, Willas Tyrell arrived a month later to become the new Master of Coin. Willas did his job very well and as well as helping raise funds, he also advised the King when he was spending too much money. Willas also came up with a suggestion that the crown set some of their funds aside for emergency use with the Iron Bank. Martin had been able to pay back the Crown's debts with the Iron Bank as well as most of the debt with the Lannisters though Tywin forgave some of the debt since he recovered Brightroar, the Valyrian Steel Sword of House Lannister. Martin then had the fortress of Cloud Ruler rebuilt with help from the Blades. Delphine had explained that the fortress had once been their old headquarters when they were the bodyguards of the Septim Emperors. So their old vault was locked though Delphine helped open it and a huge amount of ancient knowledge was uncovered. Most of this was used to help build the Legions and soon Martin began recruiting for the royal army. He did this by having recruiters out in the cities and all over the kingdoms calling out for fresh recruits to join the royal army. Soon, a bunch of recruits signed up though some were in for the pay. Tullius trained the recruits and while it took a while, the First Legion was finished and they were sent on their first mission, to capture a small keep that was taken over by Bandits. Martin decided that every Legion will have its own fortress as their base and an old fort in the North known as Fort Snowhawke became the first fortress to be taken over by the Legions. Martin also allowed women to join the Legions though this was met by some outrage by the Faith of the Seven but Martin ignored them like he usually did. Tullius also selected the leader of each Legion known as a Legate. Legates were selected by their capability to lead troops and not just because they were nobles though the leader of the First Legion was a noble from the North known as Ulfric Stormcloak. Tullius also selected a woman known as Rikke to help him with training female recruits.

After Baelish had been exposed, it showed that Martin was determined to protect the realm and so he went along with Willas' suggestion and he made a deal with the Iron Bank and they stored away about a 100,000 dragons into a special vault that could only be opened with three keys that the King, the Hand and the Master of Coin held. Martin also began using the funds to rebuild King's Landing. This city was meant to be the capital of the Seven Kingdoms but instead it had become a city full of beggars and filth with raw sewage in the streets. So first, Martin invested to remove the sewage and improve the city's drains which helped make the city cleaner. Then he started to invest and rebuild the poor area of Flea Bottom, many people from Flea bottom joined the Legions and so Martin rebuilt the area so the people would have a better place to live. Soon he began expanding the walls of the city which allowed the city to grow. The docks also expanded which led to small business building warehouses. To help make more money, Martin also began setting up merchant Guilds to help make more money. He set up the Society of concerned Merchants in King's Landing to help keep the money flowing in King's Landing and he set up a trading guild which operated around the world known as the East Empire Company. This company traded Westerosi goods around the world and were led by Orthus Endario, a rich merchant who had a friendship with Martin after Martin had helped him.

Orthus was a simple merchant who had set up a small shipping business that traded across the West Coast of Westeros and traded goods between King's Landing, Gulltown, Saltpans, White Harbour and Duskendale. However when Martin first met him, his business was falling apart as his shipments were being raided. Orthus was close to being forced to close his business but his was suspicious that someone was funding these Pirates and he had a suspect. Captain Volf ran another small trading business but all his shipments were fine which made Orthus believe that he was involved in these Pirate Raids. So Martin hired the Thieves Guild for another Job and then they found evidence that Volf was part of a Raiding group known as the Blood Horkers. This gave Martin the right to search his ship and they found papers on board his ship, the Dainty Sload, which proved that he was helping to direct the Pirate Raids to Orthus' ships and then he sold the goods. Captain Volf was arrested not just for piracy, but also for smuggling as they also found a highly illegal substance known as Balmora Blue. Volf was thrown in the Black cells and would later be hanged while his goods and ships were seized in the crown's name. But Orthus had come to respect Martin and he agreed to work for him. Martin invested some of his money into Orthus' shipping company which allowed his trade to expand and the Dainty Sload became part of Orthus' trading fleet. The company would become known as the East Empire Company and would be responsible for a lot of trade with the free cities of Essos. As the Legions were training, they would also become soldiers to guard the trade fleets and these were led by the female Legion soldier Adelaisa Vendicci.

The other guild that Martin started was the Society of Concerned Merchants. This guild was set up in King's Landing to help keep the gold coming into the city. Martin had been put on one of his trips into the city where he went into a shop called Jensine's Good as New Merchandise. Martin then heard that there was a bit of trouble as a new Merchant known as Thoronir had set up a shop called the Copious Coinpurse and he was selling his goods cheaply so people were spending money there which may cause other shops to close. Jensine was suspicious as many of the goods Thoronir sold cost more to make than he sold them for. Once again, Martin hired the Thieves Guild to investigate and they followed Thoronir where they met up with his buyer known as Agamir. Later, they followed Agamir to his house where they would later break in and find a tome which detailed the recent dead. Martin suspected that Agamir was stealing from the dead but he needed more evidence. Then the Blades caught Agamir red handed trying to rob someone's grave and he was caught. Thoronir had no idea of what was going on so he donated his money and goods to the Temple of the Divines and started to become a better merchant. Agamir was later hanged for grave robbing which is a crime in the laws of Gods and men as grave robbing is seen as desecrating the dead.

While Martin helped rebuild the city, many small businesses began to get establish such as Fisheries and Breweries which included Black Briar Meadery and Honningbrew Meadery which made an alcoholic beverage known as mead which was less strong than wine but Martin like the taste of it, it was also something that younger people could drink.

Speaking of younger people, Martin was very fond of children. He hated seeing children suffer or being abandoned on the streets so he had set up orphanages throughout the city so that the children would have a home. The Orphanages were also guarded to avoid the children being hurt. This would lead to one Orphanage known as Honnorhall Orphanage being uncovered as a place where children were abused when the City Guard caught the Orphanage's lady known as Grelod the Kind beating the children up just for talking about adoption. Martin was angered at this and so Grelod was arrested and then flogged before being exiled from the city. Later, her body was found in a ditch where her throat had been slit. As well as the Orphanages, Martin realised that the children needed something to help get them to build a future for themselves so he set up small schools for children where they could learn how to read and learn basic number skills, this would allow the children to build a future for themselves and many could then work for the Merchant Companies.

As for the Legions headquarters of Cloud Ruler Temple, Martin soon began construction to rebuild the old keep. But as soon as they started, a large vault which belonged to the Ancient order of the Blades was uncovered. Delphine told Martin that this was the old vault that belonged to the Blades back in the days of the Septim Empire. Martin declared the Vault to be property of the Blades and no one but the Blades or Martin were allowed in unless they had permission. But the vault unearthed a massive amount of treasure which Martin used for his projects. Within a few years, Cloud Ruler Temple was rebuilt to become a great fortress. The Fort was located on top of a hill near the Mountains of the Moon at the border between the Riverlands and Vale. This made the Keep hard to capture and it would allow whoever controlled the Fort to have a major advantage in the Riverlands. But while the Keep was being built, a couple of stonemasons uncovered a vein of Silver ore while they were mining stone to build the keep walls. Martin brought in some experts known as the Silver Blood family and they discovered a horde of Silver buried in the lands around Cloud Ruler Temple. And since Martin owned this land, the Silver belonged to him and so he began to contrast a small town which would be a mining town.

As for the Blades themselves, Delphine was the leader of the order though there were other important members of the Blades. Esbern was the Order's Loremaster and a very old man. He was an expert at ancient knowledge of the Blades and also on dragons. He spent much of his time writing his knowledge onto books and scrolls so his knowledge wouldn't be lost. He had also taken young Samwell Tarly as his apprentice, Lord Randyll didn't want Sam as his heir so Martin made an offer for him to become a member of the Blades and Randyll accepted, Sam was learning a lot of history but learning a few sword skill from the Blades so he could defend himself. Another older man of the Blades was Fultheim, the Blades forgemaster and the only person who had the ability to forge the Blades legendary Blades Katana. Two of the top soldiers of the Blades were Captains Renault and Steffan, they were the more veteran fighters of the Blades. The other members were known as Fortis, Glenroy, Baurus, Ferrum, Jena, Antiochus, Pelagius and Caroline and Acilius Bolar. The final important member was Caius Cosades, he was the Blades spymaster and handled a lot of Martin's work with the Thieves Guild. Martin helped rebuild the Blades and they became his personal fighting unit which he would ride onto battle with. Martin would also learn a lot of the Blades fighting skills and soon he would become one of the deadliest swordsmen in Westeros and he had his elite group of Blades and his five Unsullied Warriors with him.

...

Before Martin had left on his first trip to Essos, he had secretly converted to the Faith of the Nine Divines. This Faith was one of the oldest Faiths in the world. It had been the official Religion of the Septim Empire though many of the races called the gods different names. Martin had seen similarities between the Faith of the Nine Divines and the Faith of the Seven. However, Martin never liked the Faith of the Seven for all their ridiculous rules which the Faith of the Nine Divines didn't have. The Faith of the Seven also saw themselves as the one true Religion while other Religions were fake to them. The Nine Divines didn't share this view which was why Martin converted to them. Martin saw the Faith of the Seven as corrupt as they spoke about freedom while they were just taking money from the poor so they could build fancy Septs and buy fancy robes. The High Septon was a fat man dressed in fancy robes with fur and skill and studied with jewels while the High Priest of the Nine Divines known as Rorlund just wore a simple orange robe.

Rorlund was not the overall leader of the Faith of the Nine Divines though he was in charge of the temple in King's Landing, he was a tall man with long red hair though the top of his head was bald, unlike the Faith of the Seven, the Priests of the Nine Divines could marry, Rorlund's wife was another Priestess known as Freir, they were the highest working Priests in the temple while they had help from another Priestess known as Silana Petreia. This Temple was small and about the size of an inn but the Temple was cosy and simple. The only fancy things it had were the Shrines to each of the Nine Divines.

The Chief of the Gods was Akatosh, the dragon God of Time who was described as a fiery dragon or a man with a dragon's head. His wife was Mara, the Goddess of Love and compassion, she was described as the mother Goddess and weddings were done in a temple of Mara, these weddings were done by a Priest Dreihl who was the Priest of Mara. Another important Divine was Arkay, the God of the Cycle of Life, Death and Mortals. People buried who worshipped the Divines were protected by Arkay and the Temple of the Divines in Kings Landing had a Hall of the Dead was dedicated to Arkay. The Priest of Arkay in King's Landing was called Andurs and he prepared bodies for burial like the Silent Sisters did for the Faith of the Seven, he was helped by a woman known as Alessandra who didn't like her job but it was she'd ever known as her father was a Priest of Arkay. Kynareth, the Goddess of Air, Wind, sky and the elements was a Divine that was worshipped a lot in the North. The North had one of the largest Temples to a single Divine. The Head of this temple was known as Dancia Pure Springs who was a protector of nature. This temple also had a sacred tree known as the Gildergreen tree, this tree was sacred to Kynareth and was grown from saplings taken from it's parent tree known as the Eldergleam which was located in a small Cave in the North. Both trees are a place where pilgrims visit, Kynareth was also a patron of Sailors.

Some of the Divines weren't widely worshipped such as Julianos, the God of Wisdom and logic. There was also Dibella, the Goddess of Beauty and one who was worshipped by a lot of woman. The Head Priestess of Dibella was Hamel and her apprentice was a little girl known as Fjotra. Fjotra was the daughter of a couple of Miners who worked at Martin's Mines at Cloud Ruler Temple, she had been seeing visions and she was brought to the Temple of the Divines where she would become the next Sybil or Head Priestess of Dibella. Zenithar was the God or Work and Commerce, he was not widely worshipped but he was a patron of Merchants. Then there was Stendarr, the God of Mercy, Justice, charity and luck. There was an order dedicated to Stendarr known as the Vigilantes of Stendarr who went around hunting dark creatures who threaten people. They were a small order but they did not force their Religion onto people like the Faith of the Seven did.

The Final Divine was Martin's Favourite, Talos the Hero God of Mankind. The God of Might, Honour, State, Law, Man, War and Governance. He was said to have once been Tiber Septim, the man who founded the Septim Empire after he defeated a dark Dragon God known as Alduin. Tiber would rise to the heavens as a Divine after his death and was a patron of soldiers.

Before Martin had left for his first Journey to Essos, he converted to the Faith of the Nine Divines in secret and a Healer called Colette had joined Martin's services and had become Martin's personal healer. But after his return, he openly worshipped the Divines and it became a big thing for Martin as the Fat High Septon had tried to make him convert back to the Faith of the Seven but Martin had angrily refused and Martin remembered everything that happened.

...

"I beg of you my Prince" The High Septon spoke "I beg of you to give up on these false Divines and return to the true Faith"

"The True Faith?" Martin hissed "There is no true faith, this world is full of different Religions" Martin glared more at the man "You come in here, dressed in fancy silk robes and start demanding that I follow your fucking rules! Well I will make this very clear, I don't give a shit about your Religion. The Faith of the Seven is nothing but a lie that people use to get their way"

"How dare you speak of our holy Septons and Septas like that!" The High Septon roared

"And how dare you try to force people to try and kill the Priests of the Divines!" Martin snapped back "That's right, I know that some of your Faithful have tried to kill the Priests of the Divines. Those people are now in the Cells where they belong. I will not outlaw your Religion but there will no longer be any crown funding to the Faith anymore. And that money which you use you build fancy Septs and buy fancy robes will instead go to the Faith of the Divines and the poorest sections of the people. And if you try to do anything, I will then start outlawing the most devout and your faith will lose all political power. Now get out of my sight before I call the guards." Martin's Jaguar was growling at him and the High Septon fled his room in fear of the growling Jaguar.

...

Martin smiled at the memories but was broken out of his thoughts when he saw the Great Castle of Winterfell in the distance. They had arrived at Winterfell "I'm here again" Martin said to himself as he got near his father and brother "It's good to be back here and I'm looking forward to seeing my friends again.

 **Chapter End:  
Notes: Well here's the rewrite of Chapter 3, now I will be working on the next chapter and some of these new things will be important for the next chapter as I plan to bring in more characters from the Elder Scrolls Games.**


	4. Winter is Coming

**Winter is coming:**

 **The wall:**

It was just a normal day at the wall, three Night's Watch Rangers and one Dawnguard member were preparing to start the normal ranging beyond the Wall. The Rangers were known as Gared, Will and Waymar Royce. Then there was the Dawnguard was Vanik. They were going to scout for the rumours of Wildings which had gathered beyond the Wall. If the King Beyond the Wall was gathering a Wildling army then the North would have to be warned.

The four of them took their horses and they went towards the haunted forest where they travelled through the snow covered ground. There was always snow in this part and it hardly ever melted. The Lands beyond the Wall were always cold and Will didn't know how people could live here. Will and his companions in the Night's watch had been rangers for years and they had made several tries beyond the wall. The Dawnguard had been helpful since they had been set up and they trained many of the recruits so now the Watch had more warriors instead of the wimps and criminals that they came to when they first arrived at the Wall. The Master of Arms at Castle Black, Ser Alliser Thorne was a good soldier but he could be arrogant and brutal so the Dawnguard helped him to train the men.

As they rode through the forest, they came to a small camp, but the fires had died out but only recently as Gared found out when he inspected the fire. "They're not far away." The four of them drew their swords though Vanik pulled out a crossbow. They crept along the forest until they chose to split up. Will went alone as he found a shocking sight, there were several Wildling corpses all of the, dismembered. What's worse was that the bodies were all arranged in a ritual like fashion. Will turned around in order to find his comrades, as he turned, his eyes widened with shock and fear, there pinned to the tree behind him was a Wildling girl, dead.

When he found them, Waymar looked at Will "What do you expect, their savages, once one knocks the goat from another lot the next thing you know their ripping each other to pieces."  
Will looked at him "I've never seen Wildings do a thing like this!" he exclaimed "I've never seen a thing like this in my life."  
Vanik looked at him "How close did you get?"  
"Close enough" Will answered. "Closer as any man would"  
Gared looked at them "We should head back to the wall."  
Waymar scoffed "Do the dead frighten you?" he mocked  
"Our orders were to track the Wildling with the Dawnguard, we found them, they won't trouble us no more."  
"Don't you think that Lord Commander Mormont will ask us how they died?" Waymar added  
Vanik agreed with Waymar "He's right, we don't know what caused this, we should find what killed them"  
"Get back on your horse" Waymar added  
Gared scoffed and then turned away. Then a now frightened Will looked at Waymar, "Whatever did it to them could do it to us, they even killed the children." He pleaded  
"Well it's a good job we're not Children. You want to run away South, run away. Of course they will behead you as a deserter, if I don't catch you first. Get back on your horse. I won't say it again"

Will then took them to the place where he had seen the dead Wildlings. But to their shock, they were gone. Waymar turned to will "Your dead men seemed to have moved to another camp."  
Will was confused "They were here." He insisted  
Gared looked at Will, "See where they went."

Vanik and Will went off to look for the Wildlings while Gared and Waymar stayed behind to inspect the camp. They could hear some kind of rushing noise. Gared then found something in the snow, it was a piece of clothing from a Wildling.  
"What is it?" Waymar asked  
Gared looked at him and then his eyes widened as he saw something rise from behind him. Gared gasped and then as Waymar turned around, a sword slashed down, slicing his head off his shoulders.

Will heard Gared's yells in the distance and then the sounding of hoofs as all of the horses ran off. Then Will saw something which shocked him, it was the Wildling girl he'd seen pinned to a tree earlier, but now she was walking and she turned around. Will's eyes widened as he saw the Wildling turn around and stare at him with pale blue eyes which didn't look human. Will just turned around and ran off. Gared and Vanik also ran away as well as they felt something was chasing them.

Soon, the three of them were reunited in a small clearing. Will sighed in relief which was quickly taken when he saw something grab hold of Gared. This creature had long white hair and pale white skin. Will couldn't believe his eyes, it was a White Walker, like from the legends from the Long Night. Many folk now said that they don't exist and that they were just stories told by old women. But this creature was real and with one stroke of an icy sword, the Walker slit Gared's throat so much that his head was taken from his shoulders. The Walker then threw the head to the ground in front of Will and Vanik.

"Get back to the Wall!" Vanik yelled "You must tell them, they have returned." Will nodded and ran off while Vanik loaded his crossbow, he fired a bolt but it just bounced off the icy armour. The walker strolled up to Vanik and Vanik swung his crossbow to protect himself, but the Walker's icy blade just shattered his crossbow and then the walker thrust the blade into Vanik's neck. The last thing Vanik saw before he vision went blank was the Walker staring at him in triumph.

...

Will head fled south. But he didn't go back to the Wall; he had fled into the lands of the North. So now he was a desert from the watch and an Oath-breaker. The Stark guards had been told about a deserter and now Will was fleeing from the soldiers. Will watched as the soldiers rode over the hills and he tried to run away, but more guards appeared in front of him, with nothing else to do, Will surrendered to the guards.

...

 **Winterfell (Seat of House Stark)**

The courtyard of Winterfell was active as Lord Eddard Stark watched as his second trueborn son, Brandon Stark called Bran by most, was practicing archery with help from his firstborn Robb and his bastard son Jon Snow. His wife Catelyn Stark stood next to him and his youngest son Rickon was sitting on top of a barrel with a wooden sword. Eddard's daughters, Arya and Sansa were inside doing needlework with Septa Mordane. Eddard watched as Bran fired an arrow from his bow, only for it to hit a barrel.

Jon placed his arms on Bran's shoulders "Go on, father's watching, and your mother." He said.

Inside the household, Septa Mordane was teaching the girls of Winterfell needlework. Mordane praised Sansa's fine needlework "Fine work as always, well done." Mordane said  
"Thank you" Sansa replied. Arya just scoffed as she carried on with her needlework, she hated it, she didn't want to be a lady, she wanted to learn how to fight and why couldn't she, she heard about their being woman among the new royal army and the Blades. Arya wanted to join them but her mother would let her. 'You young lady are going to be a good little lady.' Her mother had said. Arya just scoffed, why could they see that she didn't want to be a lady, she remembered when Prince Martin came to visit almost 2 years ago.

 **(Flashback, 2 years ago.)**

Arya had just left her lessons with the Septa, she had enough of the Septa's insults about her saying that she had the hands of a Blacksmith. Arya just marched out and grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows. She was going to practise her archery. She was frustrated as she kept missing the target.

"You'll never hit that target if you're angry." A voice called  
"Go away, I'm practising" Arya growled  
"Practicing missing your target?" the voice teased  
"I don't need you to..." Arya started but she turned to see Prince Martin who was staying in Winterfell for a while during his second trip "My Prince." She gave a clumsy curtsey "Forgive me."  
"It's okay Arya, I just wanted a little fun." Martin said "I thought you had lessons with the Septa now." Arya looked at her feet "Oh I see, you ran away."  
Arya threw her arms in the air "Okay yeah, I ran away, but I hate Septa Mordane, all she does is say how I should be a lady. But I don't want to be a lady, I want to learn how to use swords and shoot a bow. The Septa says I have the hands of a Blacksmith."  
Martin glared at the castle "Well that was very rude, that's why I don't worship the Seven or trust Septons or Septas, they only care about the Seven and they don't care what others think." Martin then looked at Arya "You remained me of my sister, Alessia, she acted a lot like you. But her Septa doesn't stop her, mainly because she doesn't have a Septa anymore."  
"She doesn't?" Arya question  
"Yeah, she left after me and Alessia converted to the Nine Divines, or a better way to say it is that I kicked her out after she called my sister a sinner. I threw that bitch out of a window and into a pond, she never came back and I refused to allow any other Septa's to teach my sisters."

(End Flashback)

Arya thought about Prince Martin, he heard other tales about him that he had done a lot to help improve the lives of common people in Westeros, but he also had a ruthless side to him and was not afraid to use violence to send a message.

Back outside, Bran fired another arrow though this one missed the target completely and it went over the fort walls. Jon, Rickon and Robb laughed.

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten." Lord Eddard Stark spoke up. Robb and Jon smiles fell as they remembered that they couldn't fire a bow when they were Bran's age. "Keep practicing Bran."

As Bran placed another arrow in his bow, Jon spoke to him again "Don't take too long."  
"Relax your bow arm" Robb added.  
Bran prepared his arrow and then an arrow slammed into the centre of the target, but it wasn't Bran's arrow. Everyone turned to see Arya Stark with a bow in her hands. She then gave a mock curtsey before Bran glared at he and charged at her. Arya giggled and ran off with Bran after her. Robb Jon and Rickon laughed and Robb shouted "Go on faster."

Lord Eddard also smiled at his children playing until he was interrupted by Winterfell's Master of Arms, Ser Rodrik Cassel. "Lord Stark" he announced "My Lady. Guardsmen just rode in from the hills, they've captured a deserter from the Night's Watch."

Eddard's smile fell as he knew what had to be done "Get the lads to saddle their horses."  
Catalyn turned to him "Do you have to?" she asked  
Eddard stared at her "He swore an oath Cat."  
"Law is Law my lady." Rodrik added  
"Tell Bran he's coming too." Eddard added  
As Rodrik left, Catalyn looked at her husband "Ned, ten is too young to see such things."  
Eddard looked at her, as a mother she was worried about her children as any mother would be, but his kids were growing up and they would have their mother around forever.  
"He won't be a boy forever" he said "And Winter is coming."

…

Eddard took Bran, Jon and Robb with him to the lands outside Winterfell, Ser Rodrik Cassel and his ward, Theon Greyjoy were with him as two Stark guards dragged the deserter towards him.  
"What's your name lad?" Eddard asked  
"Will my lord" the deserter said "I know that I left my post, and I know that I'm an oathbreaker, but you must be warned, I saw them. I saw the White Walkers."

Eddard just stared at him before the guards forced the deserter to his knees where he muttered "Mother forgive me." His head was laid on the tree stump they used as a headsman's block.  
Theon held the wolf skin scabbard which held the ancestral Valyrian Steel Sword Ice. The sword was a two handed sword which was bigger than Eddard himself, he had wielded this very sword like many of his ancestors had done. Eddard pointed the sword downwards with the blade in the ground. "In the Name of Robert of House Baratheon, first of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men. I Eddard of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, sentence you to die."

Bran stared as his father prepared to behead the deserter. "Don't look away." Jon said to him "Father will know if you will." Eddard then lifted the sword so it was above his shoulders, then with one great swing, he brought the sword down, beheading the man with one stroke. Bran didn't look away. "You did well." Jon added after the deed was done.

After the guards removed the body, Eddard approached Bran and he asked him "Did you know why I did it?" he asked  
"Jon said he was a deserter" Bran answered  
Eddard nodded "Yes, but do you understand why I had to be the one who did the deed."  
Bran thought for a moment before he remembered something which Maester Luwin had told him "Our way is the old way."  
Eddard nodded "The man who gives the sentence, should swing the sword."  
Bran then looked worried "He said he saw White Walkers."  
Eddard looked sceptical "The Walkers are gone, a madman sees anything."

…

Later, Eddard decided to take the group with him on a walk through the woods, they were joined by Jory Cassel, Rodrik's nephew and Winterfell's captain of the Guard. They stopped when they saw something. It was a dead stag, the body seemed to have been torn to pieces. "Was it a mountain Lion?" Theon asked  
"There are no Mountain Lions in these woods." Eddard said and then he heard whimpering noises. He and his group followed the noise to a nearby stream where he saw a large wolf body, larger than any wolf he'd seen before and there were several small wolf cubs.  
"It's a freak" Theon said  
Eddard shook his head "It's a Direwolf. Tough old beast" Eddard pulled out the piece of the Stag antler which was jammed in the Direwolf's throat. That was what had killed the wolf.  
"There are no Direwolves south of the Wall." Robb claimed  
"Now there are Five" Jon said as he picked one of the cubs up and he held it to Bran "Would you like to hold it." Bran held the cub in his arms and the wolf snuggled into him.  
"Where will they go?" Bran asked "Their mother's dead."

"They don't belong here." Rodrik said. Eddard was about to say that the pups should be killed, but then he remembered when Prince Martin had come to visit, he had brought his pet Jaguar Storm with him. A jaguar was not a pet but this Jaguar was protective of Martin and acted like a loyal guardian. The Direwolf was the sigil of House Stark.

"Lord Stark." Jon spoke up "There are five cubs, 3 males 2 female. You have two daughters and three sons. The Direwolf is the sigil of your house. They were meant to have them."  
Eddard sighed "You will train them yourselves, you will feed them yourselves and if they die, you will bury them yourselves."

Robb helped to gather the cubs. He held two of them while Theon held the other two. Bran held the one that he had earlier then he looked at Jon "What about you?"  
"I'm not a Stark, go on" Jon answered

The group prepared to go back to Winterfell then Jon heard another whimpering noise. He bend down and he picked up what was causing the Whimpering. It was another Direwolf pup, but this one had snowy white skin and red eyes.  
"The runt of the Litter" Theon laughed "That one's yours Snow."

…

Several months later, the Stark household was in uproar, everyone had been busy to get things ready in time for King Robert's visit to Winterfell. Eddard had been upset when he heard about the death of his father figure, Jon Arryn. Now Robert and his whole family were coming to Winterfell. Eddard knew that his foster brother was only coming to ask him to come to King's Landing to be the Hand of the King.

Meanwhile, Bran watched in amazement as he was on the roofs of Winterfell where he watched the King and his household ride along the Kingsroad. Quickly he began to climb down so he could inform his mother that the King was close. But his mother called him as he made his final climb "Brandon!"  
Bran smirked "I saw the King, he's got hundreds of people."  
"How many times have I told you, no climbing!" Catelyn exclaimed  
"But I saw the King." Bran said excitingly  
Catelyn walked up to him "I want you to promise me, no more Climbing"  
Bran sighed and then he looked at his feet "I promise."  
Catelyn sighed "Do you know, you always look at your feet, before you lie." Bran smirked and Catelyn added "Go and find your father, tell him the King is close."

…

 **With the King's party.**

Prince Martin rode behind his father and Joffrey. Storm was beside him and he entered the gates of Winterfell along with everyone else. Every member of the Stark Household had arrived to see the King, when he rode past a wagon, Martin was sure he saw someone familiar.

On the wagon, Arya, wearing a guard helmet watched as the King's men rode into Winterfell. But Arya was interested in watching if her old friends were here. And then she saw him, Prince Martin was there on his horse as Storm trotted beside him. Several Blades members were behind him including Delphine. 'Martin's back', Arya though as she saw him. Arya then saw a short blond haired boy just a little older than Martin riding a horse with a smug look on his face. 'Martin's brother' Arya though bitterly 'Martin warned us to be careful with him.' Arya then realised that she was meant to be with her family, so Arya quickly left the wagon and he ran back towards the main keep of Winterfell.

In the Keep, the Stark family had lined up, Eddard and Catelyn were standing together with Rickon next to them. Robb, Sansa and Bran ware along the line while Theon and Jon were back in the crowd. But Catelyn noticed that someone was missing "Where Arya?" she asked then she looked to her other daughter "Sansa where's your sister." Sansa shrugged her shoulders and then Eddard saw his 2nd daughter running with a guard helmet on her head "Hey" Eddard stopped her "What are you doing with that on" he took the helmet off her head "Go stand by your siblings. Arya stood between Sansa and Bran.

Then several Baratheon and Lannister Guardsmen rode through the gates along with a few Kingsguard and Crown Prince Joffrey. Then a wheelhouse came through the gates and then King Robert Himself. The years clearly haven't been kind to him. Eddard remembered a strong warrior who could lift a huge Warhammer but now there was just a fat man with a chin hidden beneath a beard. Robb was shocked at this, his father told him about the Battle of the Trident and though Martin had warned him that his father had changed, Robb was still shocked. Sansa was staring at Crown Prince Joffrey with a flirty look on her face, Arya scoffed at this, her sister still believed in tales of dream princes and knights.

As Robert got down off his horse with help from a step ladder, everyone in Winterfell kneeled as Robert approached Eddard. He gave Lord Stark his hand and told him to rise. Eddard did and then he bowed his head "Your Grace."  
"You got fat." King Robert said. Everyone was staring at him while Martin had a smirk on his face, Eddard stared at the King's chest and then they both burst into laughter and they embraced each other as old friends. Robert then turned to the rest of the Stark Family "Cat" Robert embraced Lady Catelyn and then he patted Rickon on the head.

"Where's the Imp?" Arya asked  
"Shut up!" Sansa hissed

"Nine years" Robert spoke up "Why haven't I seen you where the hell have you been?"  
"Guarding the North for you" Eddard said "And taking your son's advice."  
During Martin's stay in the North, he helped the North to expand their fleet up since winter would be approaching soon and food became more difficult to obtain in the North due to the poor agriculture. So Martin with help from House Manderly, Lord Stark and Theon had been able to start building up a new trading fleet which the North lacked since Brandon the Burner destroyed the Northern Ships in grief after his father's disappearance. Now the North had a fleet of trading ships to trade in goods.

King Robert then turned his attention to the rest of the Stark children. "You must be Robb" he said to Eddard's eldest son "Martin says that you have the skill to be the next lord of Winterfell." Then he turned to Sansa "Man you're a pretty one" he said before he went to Arya "And your name is?"  
"Arya" Arya said simply  
Then Robert went to Bran "Show us your muscles Lad." Bran did as he asked and Robert laughed "Martin told me about your dream to join the Kingsguard, well, I'm sure you'll do better than some of the idiots I've seen."

Then the rest of the royal family got out of the Wheelhouse. Queen Cersei got out first followed by her remaining children, Alessia, Myrcella and Tommen. Cersei went over to Lord Stark and held her hand out. Eddard kissed her ring as was custom "My Queen" he said  
Arya and Sansa were arguing again as Jaime lifted off his helmet.

"Take me to your crypts, I wish to pay my respects." Robert said

"We've been riding for nearly a month now, surely the dead can wait." Cersei insisted as she knew that her husband was only intending to see the grave of his lost love, Lady Lyanna Stark. But Robert ignored her as usual and he left them with Lord Stark in tow.

Martin shook his head as he got off his horse and he approached the Stark Children. Bran and Rickon embraced him as he kneeled down to their level "It's good to see you again." He said  
"Will you show us those trick in training?" Bran asked  
"Maybe tomorrow, I'm a bit tired from riding, and it's the welcome feast tonight. We'll be training tomorrow."  
Arya smiled as Martin looked at her "Where's the imp?" she asked and she received a scolding from Sansa for her behaviour. Martin didn't get involved as he turned towards his uncle Jaime. "Where's Tyrion" Martin asked  
"If I had to guess, I say that he's gone to some Northern Brothel." Jaime said  
"Why do I even ask" Martin sighed "I'll go get him."

…

 **Winterfell Crypts.**

The Crypts of Winterfell were dark and were just like the Halls of the Dead where people who worshipped the Nine Divines were buried. Many graves had a statue on top of them though some had crumbled because of age. Each of the Lords of Winterfell had an Iron Sword on their grave as well. Eddard and Robert walked through the halls and they talked to each other.  
"Tell me about Jon Arryn?" Eddard said  
"Well one minute he was fine, next thing he falls. Fever burnt right though him. I loved that man." Robert responded  
"We both did." Eddard agreeded  
"He never had to teach you much but me." Robert looked at him "Do you remember me at 16, all I wanted to do was crack skulls and fuck girls. He showed me what was what." Robert then saw Eddard smirking at him "Don't look at me like that, it's not his fault I didn't listen." Then the two of them stopped walking "I need you Ned. I came here so I could give you something. In the name of Robert of House Baratheon, I appoint you, Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell as Hand of the King."

Eddard looked at him "Your Grace, I'm not worthy."  
"It's not meant to be an honour, I need you to help run my Kingdom while I drink and whore my way into an early grave. I would have appointed my Son Martin but he's still young. Damn it Ned Stand up." Robert tapped Ned on the shoulder and he stood up "You helped me win the Iron Throne now help me keep it. We were meant to rule together, if your sister had lived we'd be brothers, I want that to carry on, I have a son, you have a daughter, we'll unite our houses together in marriage."  
"I need time to think this through your Grace." Eddard said.

…

 **Wintertown:**

Martin walked through Wintertown, the small town which surrounded the fortress of Winterfell. He was looking for a brothel or a tavern where he was sure Uncle Tyrion would be. He soon found the place he was looking for at a brothel where he found Tyrion with a prostitute in bed.  
"My Prince" the girl said  
"Don't you know the meaning of a closed door in a whorehouse nephew?" Tyrion asked  
"I've never been in a place like this remember, I always swore that I would not go down the route my father took." Martin said "And I came to find you to say that mother wants to see you at the feast tonight."

"I'm sorry nephew but I've begun the feast a bit early and this is the first of many courses." Tyrion said  
"I thought you might say that" Martin said and he went to the door "But since we're short on time." Martin opened the door and several barely dressed girls came into the room "Go on girls, get him" he laughed "See you at the feast." Martin added as he left but he left the door open.  
"Close the door!" Tyrion called after him.

 **Crypts:**

King Robert held a feather in his hands as he kneeled in front of the statue of his lost love, Lyanna Stark, the she wolf of Winterfell. There was so much that was similar to Lyanna and Lord Stark's second daughter, Arya and also his own daughter Alessia. Robert placed the feather in the statue's stone hands "Did you have to bury her in a place like this? She should be on a hill somewhere with the sun and clouds above her."  
"She was my sister" Eddard said "She belonged here."  
Robert had a few tears in his eyes "She belonged with me." Robert stroked the cheek of the statue "In my dreams I kill him every night." Robert added as he talked about Rhagar Targaryen, the man who kidnapped Lyanna and caused her death.  
"It's over your Grace, the Targaryen's are gone." Eddard said calmly.  
Robert's voice turned cold and angry "Not all of them!" he growled

 **Pentos, across the Narrow Sea.**

Daenerys Targaryen looked over the narrow sea from the window of the manor house where she and her brother were staying. She had been introduced to Khal Drogo of the Dothraki, one of the most powerful of the Khals who had nearly one hundred thousand men in his herd. The man clearly frightened her as she heard that the Dothraki were savages who raided wherever they went. But her brother, Viserys was going to force her to marry that Horse Lord so that he could gather an army so he could retake his home. Daenerys shook her head, she had stopped being afraid of her brother after meeting that lad a few years ago, the lad didn't know who she was but he had helped her regardless. Dany knew that she had to fight back against her brother and his madness. But she could stop this, if she left she had nowhere to go. Viserys no longer cared for her and all he cared about was taking back his throne. He was always going on about how he would burn his enemies but she could only scoff, Viserys was clearing mad if he thought his plan would work, the Dothraki wouldn't cross the Narrow Sea, they never went where their horses couldn't drink. But there was one thing she loved, and that was reading about Dragons. She had found some old books which talked about ancient dragons and how they once had their own language. One book talked about something called the Dragon War where humans and Dragons fought against each other while another talked about a man known as Olaf One Eye who captured a Dragon alive and would later go one to become High King in The North before the time of House Stark. Daenerys always loved these books and reading about Dragons but there was one book which she really loved, it was about how there were once mortals who could use their voice to tame dragons, almost like the Dragonlords of Valyria. These finding were of a man known as Farengar Secret Fire who was a scholar who read about Dragons, Dany wished that she could meet this Farengar, she could learn so much from him.

 **Winterfell, The feast.**

The Stark family and their important family members were in Winterfell's great hall for the feast. There was a lot of wine and all different types of meat such as Beef, pork and Venison. The royal family sat alongside the Starks at the table at the front while most of the guests sat along two separate tables. There was a lot of laughter as guests joked with each other and chatted and ate while musicians played music in the background. Martin was sitting next to Myrcella and Alessia and they talked about what they planned to do next, though Martin was disgusted to see his father grabbing one of Winterfell's servants.

Outside the main hall, Jon was outside hitting a practise Dummy with a wooden sword, Lady Stark thought it would insult the royal family to seat a bastard in the halls so he grabbed a wooden sword and intended to practise his sword skills. It was then he heard someone call, "Is he dead yet?"

Jon turned to see his uncle Benjen Stark, Eddard's younger brother and the First Ranger of the Night's Watch getting off of his horse. He saw several Dawnguard members including the dark skinned man Isran and the auburn haired Gunmar and a woman wearing a cloak that he didn't recognise. "Uncle Benjen" Jon greeted and they embraced each other, Isran, Gunmar and the woman went inside the Halls after nodding to him. "Why aren't you at the feast?" Benjen asked  
"Lady Stark thought it might be insulting to the royal family to seat a Bastard in their mist." Jon replied  
"Well you're always welcome to join the Wall or the Dawnguard, no bastard was ever denied a place there." Benjen said  
"So take me with you when you go back?" Jon asked "Father will let me if you ask him, I know he will, I'm ready, to swear your oath."

"But you're be giving up the chance to start a family." Benjen said "The wall is not what they say; most of our members now are just criminals from dungeons, though there are a few good men. Trust me, the Dawnguard would be a better place for you, I'm sure Isran will accept you. Now I must head inside and rescue your father from his guests."

Benjen went back inside and Jon returned to his training and he began thinking about what his uncle said and then he was interrupted by a voice "Your uncle's in the Watch I see." Jon turned to see the smallest man he ever seen, it was Tyrion Lannister.  
"So you want to go to the Wall." Tyrion said "I've always wanted to see the Wall."  
"You're Tyrion Lannister, the Queen's brother." Jon said  
"Yes, my greatest achievement, being Martin's uncle is possible my proudest." Tyrion added "And your Ned Stark's bastard correct." Jon glared at that and he returned to his practise "Oh did I insult you, I apologize, it was not my intention. Let me give you some advice, never give up who you are." Tyrion then walked inside.  
Jon looked at him "What do you know about being a bastard?" He asked  
"All Dwarfs are bastards in their father's eyes." Tyrion answered.

...

Back inside, Martin stopped chatting as he saw Isran come in with Gunmar and the hooded woman. Martin stared at the woman, if she was here then it meant that there was trouble. Martin then walked up to them "So what's happened?" he asked  
"Well Vanik and three rangers went North of the Wall to look for the Wildlings, only the deserter returned." Isran said  
"And Eddard said that the man claimed to have seen the White Walkers." Martin added as Robb had told him the story. "Do you think it's true?"

The woman spoke up "It's possible, there have been reports of strange sightings beyond the Wall, wildling villages have been emptying and while it could be said that the King Beyond the Wall is gathering an army, Hardhome has been filling up and no one really goes there anymore. So something is wrong."  
Gunmer then spoke up "And I've known Vanik for years, he's one of our best scouts, it's not like him to go missing."  
"Well either way, it looks like the Dawnguard and Watch need help" Martin said "Stop at Cloud Ruler on your way and take some supplies which Tullius gives you." And then he turned to the woman "Oh, and you should probably head back to Fort Dawnguard, it's not safe here for you."

Isran nodded and the three of them left, Martin then turned to see his mother and Lady Catelyn talking. "Is this your first time in the North your Grace?" Cat asked  
"Yes, lovely country" Cersei said but there was sarcasm in her voice as her face clearly said that she didn't want to be here, she then stared at the first Stark daughter, Sansa Stark.  
"I'm sure it's very grim after King's Landing" Catelyn added and then Sansa came over to them wearing a blue northern gown.  
"Hello little dove" Cersei greeted  
"Your Grace" Sansa greeted back  
"How old are you?" Cersei asked

"Fourteen." Sansa answered  
"Tell me, have you bled yet?" Cersei asked and Sansa shook her head and then Cersei added "Your dress did you make it?" Sansa nodded "Such Talent."

Sansa then left and she talked with her friends Jeyne Poole and Beth Cassel. She noticed Crown Prince Joffrey staring at her with a happy look on her face. However, she didn't see her sister Arya have a spoon in her hands and she flicked a bit of food at her which hit her cheek "Arya!" she exclaimed and then Robb laughed "It's not funny, this is my favourite dress and she's ruined it, she's always doing that."

Robb noticed her mother look at him and then she looked at Arya, Robb knew what his mother was saying. Robb went over and picked Arya up "All right, time for bed." Arya sighed.

…

 **The Next Day:**

The next day was when Arya had lessons with the Septa. Sansa and her friends, Jeyne and Beth had joined them along with Princess Myrcella. Though she didn't see Princess Alessia anywhere. 'Where is she?' Arya thought. Septa Mordane was teaching them all needlework, as usual she praised Sansa and Jeyne's work as well as Myrcella's though in truth, her needlework was like Arya, crooked.

"Did you see the Crown Prince?" Jeyne said "He's so hansom."  
"I heard that the King wants to wed you to the Crown Prince" Beth added looking at Sansa "You'll be Queen and we'll get to go to King's Landing."

"What do you think of the Prince Arya?" Sansa asked  
Arya scoffed "I don't like his smirk, and I remember what Martin told me about him, that he acts like he can do whatever he likes. That's not how a Prince acts."  
"Arys's right" Myrcella added "Like Martin all of my siblings have pet Jaguars. Joff's pet Heart-eater was the most aggressive of them. Martin had to get him out of trouble when Heart-eater bit a visiting noble's son. But Martin told him to stop this behaviour or else he'll start a war."  
"You all have pet Jaguars like we have our Direwolves?" Arya asked. After they got their Direwolves, all of the Stark Children named them. Sansa had the gentlest cub which she named Lady. Arya named her Nymeria after the Warrior Queen of Dorne. Robb's was called Grey-Wind while Rickon named his Shaggydog. Bran still hadn't named his one yet and Jon named his Ghost after his white fur.  
"We do" Myrcella answered Arya's question "Martin named his one Storm while Alessia called her Aylied."  
"Aylied?" Sansa question  
"Alessia likes reading books, one talked about people known as the Aylieds who created an Empire on Westeros, they enslaved people until they rose up and defeated the Empire. One of the favourite books 'Last King of the Aylieds' talks about the last King of the Aylieds." Myrcella answered "Like Storm, Aylied is a loyal guardian. My and Tommen's Jaguars were more like pets. We called them Midnight and Ser Pounce."

It was then that Mordane inspected Arya's needlework "Arya Stark! This will not do at all. Your needlework is crooked again. How are you going to be a good little lady."  
"I don't want to be a lady!" Arya shouted "I want to fire a bow and use swords. Princess Alessia does that. Why can't I?"

"Princess Alessia is silly" Mordane said to Arya's horror "She worships false Gods."  
"How dare you!" Myrcella roared "You're lucky Martin didn't hear that or else he'd drag you out of this room and throw you from the wall. He did that to the last Septa who insulted Alessia. Martin told me he didn't like the Faith of the Seven because they only cared about their beliefs and not what others thought, it seems he was right. I'm finished here." Myrcella threw her stitches on the floor and marched out, followed quickly by Arya.

"Is what you said true?" Arya asked when she caught up with Myrcella "Did Martin really throw the Septa from the Red Keep?"  
"Yes he did" Myrcella answered "Martin threw him from the chamber window and into a pond. He refused to see any other member of the Faith of the Seven. Martin has mixed beliefs. He can be kind at times but ruthless ay others. People compared him to my Grandfather, Tywin Lannister as Martin knows that you need to send a warning, not just threaten."

They soon came to the courtyard where they saw Bran and Tommen sparing against each other with wooden swords. Tommen was having difficulties against Bran and soon he yielded. Bran helped Tommen to his feet. "You did well brother" Martin said to Tommen "You've still got much to learn, don't let this defeat get to you, learn from it." Tommen smiled and he went back to the crowd.

Joffrey scoffed "He should be ashamed to have lost to someone below him" he hissed  
Martin glared "At least he tried, unlike you. Every time you spare you always cry when someone hurts you and moan when beaten, at least Tommen knows how to face defeat." Martin hissed back at him.

Then Rodrik spoke up "Prince Joffrey and Robb Stark care for another round?"  
"Gladly" Robb spoke up  
"This is a game for children" Joffrey complained  
"You are a child" Theon laughed  
"You may be, but I'm a Prince." Joffrey laughed  
"Just because you a Prince doesn't mean you can fight." Martin spoke up "How many times have I told you. If you fight in a real battle, do you think the Kingsguard can protect you forever? You need to fight, your enemies will not help you."

Joffrey laughed "Then let's use Live Steel then instead of these wooden swords."  
"No brother" Martin said "You remember what happened last time you used live steel, you almost cut your finger off with that Valyrian steel sword I gave you. Pycelle had a hard time in trying to save it and then Mother was angry. I took the sword off you until you learnt how to use it properly. And I will not risk you causing trouble."

Arya and Myrcella watched as the argument countined "I see what you mean about your brother." Arya said  
"He acts like he's done so much for the Kingdom" Mrycella answered "But most things were done by Martin, Joffrey's jealous because people respect Martin and no one respects him."

"Respect is earnt, not given" Jon spoke up as he approached them  
"Martin told Joffrey that once and he didn't listen." Myrcella said  
"Did you see Joffrey's coat of arms?" Arya asked "He combines both his families' houses together"  
"Why don't you add the Tully Sigil to your arms." Jon asked Arya.  
"A wolf with a fish in its mouth? That would look silly" Arya said and Myrcella laughed "Besides, if a girl can't fight, why should she have a Sigil. Anyway, why aren't you down there, you're one of Winterfell's best fighters."  
"Bastards can't fight Princes." Jon said simply.

It was then that they heard cheering as they saw Alessia fire several arrows into the centre of her archery target. "Stop showing off" Tommen called  
Alessia laughed "If you want to learn Tommen, you just need to ask me to teach you."  
"I want to learn how to fight." Tommen said "Mother says I'm too young but I'm not, I want to fight like you and Martin can. I want to fight so I can fight alongside Martin in the future."  
"You'll never be a good fighter if you lose to someone below you" Joffrey mocked cruelly. Everyone glared at him and he was rewarded with a light slap from Martin  
"Insult Tommen again and I'll hit you harder." Martin said calmly  
"I'm telling mother!" Joffrey growled  
"Go on tell her" Martin hissed "She can't protect you from everything. It's high time you stop this behaviour and act like a prince, cause I'm not going to protect you if you keep acting like a viscous idiot." Martin then picked up Tommen and walked inside leaving Joffrey to moan.

…

Later that day, King Robert arranged a hunt in the forests. Martin and Joffrey would be joining them along with Robb and Lord Stark. Tommen wanted to come as well but Martin told him that he still need to learn. Martin also told him not to listen to what Joffrey said. Tommen decided to listen to what Martin had said and he decided to practice with help from Alessia. He wanted to train with Bran but he wasn't around. Alessia said that he would go and look for him. She soon found Bran's direwolf looking upwards at the ruined tower of Winterfell. Alessia saw Bran above looking into the broken tower. She though he heard someone else talking in there and then it happened. Someone pushed Bran backwards.  
"BRAN!" Alessia yelled and she held out her hands to catch her. Bran fell right into her hands but the force was strong that it knocked Alessia to the ground. Bran hit his head on the ground as he fell.

…

Out in the Woods, King Robert and his men were still hunting through the woods and so far, they had caught several wild boars and a few deer. But then their fun was interrupted by the arrival of several Stark Guardsmen.  
"Seven Hell!" Robert growled "Now look what you done, you've scared all the Game away."  
"I'm sorry you're Grace, but it was important I spoke to Lord Stark. It's urgent" The head guard said  
"What is it?" Eddard asked  
"Your son Bran has fallen from the tower."

 **Chapter end**

 **Author's notes. This is episode 1 of Game of Thrones. I am sticking close to the story of season 1 but that will change when we reach the war. Martin had a little outburst here and we will be expecting more in later chapters. I also need some suggestions on who I can match Martin and Alessia to. I need some ideas for Romance in this story. The next chapter will be on Episode 2, The Kingsroad and then the chapter will start to go off cannon to the story. Don't forget to review, all reviews are appreciated.**


	5. The Kingsroad

**The Kingsroad:**

 **I decided to rewrite the ending of this chapter because I think I may have rushed it a bit.**

As soon as the King and the royal party heard about Bran's fall, they immediately road back to Winterfell. Martin was in shock as he knew that Bran climbed all the time and he never fell, he was thankful that Alessia had been able to catch him otherwise he would be in worse condition. Bran was unconscious but alive, Martin sent Colette to assist Maester Luwin with trying to care for Bran. Master Luwin was an old man but he had been the Maester of Winterfell for years. Luwin was also one of the few masters to have the Valyrian steel link on his Maester chain which meant he studies magic and the occult, a study which most Maesters frowned upon, only one master in a hundred had the Valyrian Steel Link. Colette was a good healer but for something like this, she suggested that Dancia would be better so Martin sent word to the Temple of Kynareth to send for Dancia, she arrived quickly and was able to give her results.

Eddard and Catelyn were inside Bran's bedroom with Dancia and Luwin; they just finished checking over Bran. "Well the good news is that Bran will be okay" Luwin said  
"We're lucky that Princess Alessia was able t catch him otherwise it would have been worse. He won't be crippled, thank the Gods, although because of his head injury he will likely not remember what happened. He will soon make a full recovery over time but he will need help to get the strength back in his legs as his legs will be quite weak."

Catalyn and Eddard sighed in relief that Bran was going to be okay. The Stark other Stark children were with them in order to hear the news of Bran. Rickon and Arya had been in tears when they heard about Bran's fall, Sansa was in shock while Robb and Jon were scared but now all their fears were gone. Martin and Alessia had joined them as many of them were thankful for Alessia for saving Bran. When they heard the good news, Arya hugged Alessia to say thank you and Catelyn went inside to see her son, the other members of the Stark family followed while Martin and Alessia left to give the Starks some time alone.

The next day, Alessia went off to find Myrcella and Tommen and was amused to find uncle Tyrion sleeping in the Kennels with the dogs. Alessia chuckled at this and Tyrion groaned as got up. "Had a nice sleep with the dogs' uncle" Alessia joked  
Tyrion was not amused "Well, with Bran's fall I must have gotten drunk again. Anyway, people are saying that you're a hero for catching Bran."  
"I was only trying to do good thing." Alessia said.

"The Stark boy is a fool, he shouldn't be climbing up those walls in the first place" came a voice and Alessia groaned to see Joffrey coming over with a smug look on his face.  
"Have you seen Lady Stark and said how sorry you are about her son?" Tyrion asked.

"The Stark boys means nothing to me" Joffrey laughed "I can't stand the wailing of women, besides she should have looked after her son better, she's a poor mother." Joffrey was awarded with a hard slap from Alessia and Joffrey stared in shock  
"Say something like that again, and I'll hit you again." Alessia growled  
"I'm telling mother!" Joffrey cried and was awarded with a slap from Tyrion.  
"Go on tell her" Tyrion spat "But first you will see Lord and Lady Stark, you will go on your knees and say how very sorry you are."  
"You can't!" Joffrey roared and then someone tapped his shoulders, Joffrey turned around to see an angry Martin who then punched him hard on the face.  
"You will!" Martin growled "And I don't care if you're the crown prince, it's high time that this reckless and sadistic behaviour stops brother! I'm fed up with you always complaining. You will go to Lady Stark and apologize, and if you do one more rude act like this, then you can walk with the soldiers back to King's Landing and I don't care what mother says because she coddles you too much."

Joffrey just glared and then stormed off with his sworn shield, Sandor Clegane, known as the hound. "The prince will remember that" Sandor said  
"I hope so" Tyrion said "Would you be a good dog and remind him."

Tyrion then walked inside to the Great Hall of Winterfell where his siblings, his niece and nephew were sitting. Martin came with him "Look out Tommen" Tommen giggled as Martin picked him up playfully and sat him beside him. Tyrion joined the table as well.

"Beloved Siblings" Tyrion said simply.  
"Uncle Jaime, mother" Martin added  
Myrcella was sitting next to Tommen and she looked at Martin "Is Bran going to be alright, people are calling Alessia a hero."  
"Thanks to Alessia, Bran will be fine" Martin said "Dancia and Luwin said that he will be all right but he will likely not remember what happened. At least he won't be crippled though he will have to regain the strength in his legs."

"I heard you're planning to go to the wall brother" Jaime said to Tyrion "Not thinking about taking the Black are you" Martin and all his siblings stared at Tyrion.  
"No, the whores from Dorne to Casterly Rock would cry if I did that" Tyrion laughed "I'm just going to take a look at the wall, then climb up to the top so I can piss at the top of the world." Myrcella and Tommen giggled while Cersei glared  
"The Children shouldn't hear that filth, come along now!" she spat.  
As they left, Myrcella looked at Martin "Keep an eye of Septa Mordane" she said "I don't like her." She whispered

 **Essos, The Dothraki Sea.**

Daenerys Targaryen rode on the beautiful white mare which her husband, Khal Drogo had gotten her for the wedding. To her shock, Drogo was not as violent and aggressive as she thought she was going to be. Drogo had been gentle towards her at the bedding and he had dried her tears when she started to cry. Now Drogo and his hoard were riding towards Vaes Dothrak, the city of horses and they most sacred place to the Dothraki. Dany rode alongside Ser Jorah Mormont who had sworn himself to Dany at the wedding feast and had gifted her several books on Westerosi history. She had also been gifted with three large Dragon eggs from the Shadow lands. One black egg, one green and the third a whitey gold colour. Her brother liked the eggs as he believed that he was a dragon in human form.

As they were going along the road, she saw the other members of the Dothraki hoard using sticks t hit the slaves. To the Dothraki, if you were walking, then you were beneath them. Dany wished she could stop them; she needed to get away from this. Daenerys thought she saw something nearby "I think I'm going to go over there."  
"Be careful" Jorah added as she rode off

Daenerys rode ahead until she was in a clearing from the tall grass like bushes she had been riding in. She needed some time to think. Viserys had sold her off to the Dothraki so he could have an army. He was now complaining that Drogo was leading his army the wrong way. They were heading East instead of West. Daenerys groaned, if her brother wasn't careful, he would get himself killed. Ever since the death of Wilhelm Darry, the two of them had been wandering around the free cities and people often mocked Viserys as the begger king. One time, they had dined with the Golden company, one of the best sellsword companies in Essos, the Golden Company had been the soldiers that the Blackfryes used during their rebellions and now they were a disciplined fighting force. Viserys hoped that he could convince them to invade Westeos, but their leader was a member of house Toyne who had lost his family power and seat thanks to the Targaryens and the leader had laughed in their face. The two of them even had to resort to selling their belongings just to stay alive, even their mother's crown. And then Viserys had used the money for pleasure and left her in the streets.

Daenerys soon found something she did not expect, it was a small wooden house. Dany didn't think that anyone would live this far from the Free Cities as Essos was a dangerous place and outlaws, slavers and Sellswords looking for easy money were able to attack and loot places. Dany knocked on the door several times. "Hello" she said "Anyone home?" There was no answer, Dany knew that he should just leave now before someone saw her but something told her that she should go in. She gave into her feelings and she slowly pushed the door open. The house was just one large room with a small bed and dresser at one corner of the house and several barrels of food and a small cooking fire. What the house had a lot of were books. There was a large bookshelf filled with books and many of them looked well read. There was a large table with pieces of parchment and a quill and ink set. Dany looked at the books and she was shocked to see that many of them were about the Dragons. Some were in a language that she didn't recognise. Whoever lived here must have been some kind of Scholar. Dany then saw something else on the table. Dany managed to get a look and there seemed to be some kind of bones and scales as well as a dagger made of a orangey yellow metal with a curved blade. Dany then saw that the bones were not of any animal she had seen. She then widened her eyes when she saw the book that was open on the table, the book showed all of the bones of the Dragons, the bones were dragon bones.

"It never hurts to be curious young lady" Dany jumped when she heard a voice "Oh it's okay, there's no need to be scared."  
"I'm sorry sir" Dany apologized "I didn't mean to intrude in your home."  
"It's perfectly alright." The man said "I don't tend to get many visitors here." Dany now got a better look at the man, he wore a dark blue hooded robe so Dany couldn't see much of his face though Dany could see that he had a shaved face. "Oh maybe I should introduce myself, the name's Farangar, Farangar Secret Fire."

As soon as Dany heard that name, her eyes widened "That was the name if the author of the book she had been reading about the Dragons. "So you wrote the book about the Dragons?" Dany asked  
"Ah, I see you've read my books then" Farangar said "I've travelled all over the world in search of history about the Dragons. I collected books written by the Freehold to learn information. But I always found the remains of Dragons fascinating. In fact, buried right below us are the remains of an ancient Dragon that died thousands of years ago. I been doing studies on this place to learn more."

Dany was fascinated with Farangar's story, she then looked at the dagger "What's with this strange dagger?" she asked  
"Ah, that my dear girl I had to get the help of the Blades Sellsword Company to get. That is the dagger belonging to the Dragon Priests."  
"The Dragon Priests?" Dany questioned  
"There was a time when mortals worshipped the Dragons as gods. The Dragon cults gave their priests special masks. These cults were all whipped out and the remains of the temples were lost. I was able to uncover the location of one, Ragnvald, the home of Otar the Mad. I couldn't go in alone so I got the help of the Sellswords in order to get what I needed. The Dagger became an excellent part of my research and I was able to get Otar's mask as well." Farangar then pulled out a strange looking mask which seemed to be a green colour, the mask almost looked like armour and was indeed powerful."

"Are there anymore of those Masks?" Dany asked  
"Only the strongest priests had the masks. But most of the locations have been lost. There is only one other location I know of. Forelhost, the home of the dragon priest Rahgot and where the final battle against the dragon cult took place. The only problem is that the location is way beyond the Wall in Westeros. But there is so much history there, that was where the ancient general, Harald was able to defeat the last remains of the Dragon Cult and then he went on to become a legand even today in Windhelm where the Stormcloak family claim descend from this warrior."

Dany was fascinated by Farangar "I wish I could stay with you, I could learn so much."  
"Well you can't stay here but I could come with you." Farangar suggested.

 **Winterfell, the day the King leaves:**

Back in Winterfell, King Robert was preparing to leave that day, Eddard Stark had agreed to become Hand of the King and now he was bringing his daughters with him and Robb would be staying in Winterfell as acting Lord of Winterfell. Jon was planning to come with them so he could travel to Fort Dawnguard and join the Dawnguard, he would be travelling with Tyrion and Gunmar who was returning to Fort Dawnguard. But before Jon left, he had one last thing he wanted to give to Arya. He and Arya had always been close, maybe it was because Arya was rebellious and refused to be a lady much to her mother's irritation. Jon was at the Blacksmith of Winterfell, Mikken. Mikken was forging a small sword he could give as a gift to Arya before he left. It was then that Martin's uncle, Jaime Lannister came to him.

"A Sword for the Wall?" he asked  
"I already have one" Jon said as he turned "And I plan to join the Dawnguard instead."  
"Good man" Jaime added "Have you swung it yet?"  
"Of course I have." Jon replied  
"At someone I meant" Jaime corrected "Fighting a man for real is different than in training as they will be trying to kill you. It's a strange thing when you first cut a man, you realise that we're nothing more but sacks of flesh and blood and some bone to keep it all standing"  
Jon stared at him as he walked away.

After Arya's gift was finished, Jon thanked Mikken and he went to Arya's room where she could she a frustrated Arya trying to stuff her clothes into her bag. She looked at Jon when he came in and she explained to him. "Septa Mordane says I have to do it again. 'Your things aren't propely folded' she says. Who cares how their folded it's not like the Queen's going to look through my things and they're going to get all messed up anyway."

Jon looked at Arya's Direwolf Nymeria who was nearby "It good to see you've got help."  
Arya smirked "Watch this. Nymeria, gloves." Nymeria didn't move and just stared at Arya.  
Jon smirked "Impressive."  
"Shut up" Arya growled "Nymeria, gloves." Nymeria tilted her head to the side hand winced Jon spoke up "I have something for you and it must be packed very carefully. Close the door."

Arya did and then Jon set the sword down on Arya's bed and he unwrapped the cloth that it was in. Then he showed the sword to Arya who grinned like she had just received the best birthday present ever. "This is not a toy." Jon warned and then he pulled the sword from the scabbard and then he handed it to Arya "Be careful you don't cut yourself."

Arya grinned and then she held the sword in her hands "It's so skinny."  
"So are you" Jon replied "I had the Blacksmith make it for you. If you want to be any good with swords you must practise. Here's the first thing, stick them with the pointy end." Arya smiled and then he tried to hug Jon. "Careful." Arya still had the sword in her hands.

Arya placed the sword on the table and then she wrapped her hands around Jon "I'm going to miss you when I go South. Sansa can keep her needles, I have a needle of my own."

Later, the king and the royal party rode out of Winterfell with Lord Stark and his party in tow, Martin road near the back with his Blades as he wanted to stay away from Joffrey. There had been an argument between him and mother before they left.

 **Flashback**

Martin was preparing to mount his horse and he brought Storm with him when he heard Storm growling. When he turned to see why Storm was growling, he saw his mother walking towards him. "Oh what is it." Martin groaned  
"Son, I would like a word with you." Cersei said  
"If it's because you want me to apologize to Joffrey for slapping him before, you can forget it. I had it with his behaviour."  
"He's the future King." Cersei said  
"That doesn't give him the right to do whatever he likes." Martin argued "I had enough of him getting away with everything. If he does one more stupid action, then there will be consequences. I mean it."  
"You should still give him some respect." Cersei added  
"Respect?" Martin spat "He thinks that everyone should respect him."  
"Well they should, he the future King." Cersei said  
"Respect is earned, not given; all he's ever done is complain while I have been doing something. Maybe if you stopped coddling him all the time he would stop this behaviour. I don't have time for this; let this be a warning to you." Martin said and then he walked away.

 **Later:**

As the party travelled south, they decided to stop for a while and Robert and Eddard decided to speak together. "Gods this is country." Robert said as he finished pissing on a tree and he sat down with Eddard at a small table where a feast had been set up "I've half a mind to leave them all behind and keep going."  
"I've half a mind to go with you." Eddard added  
Robert laughed "What say you, the two of us riding through the hills, swords at our side and a few tavern wenches to warm our beds."  
"You should have asked me 20 years ago." Eddard said  
"We had jobs to do Ned." Robert said "Women to marry. Trust me that's not the worst of it." He pulled out a letter "There was a rider in the night."

Eddard read the letter and narrowed his eyes "Daenerys Targaryen has wed some Dothraki horselord what of it." He said "Should we send her a wedding gift."  
"A knife prehapes a good sharp one and a bold man to wield it." Robert said grimly.  
"She's little more than a child" Eddard insistend  
"Soon enough that child will spread her legs and start breeding." Robert added  
Eddard glared "Tell me we're speaking of this." Eddard hissed

"Oh it's unspeakable!" Robert hissed "What her father did to your father, that was unspeakable, what Rhagar Targaryen did to your sister, the woman I loved. I'll kill every Targaryen I get my hands on."  
"And what would your son think" Eddard added "Martin told me that he hates child abuse and rape. What did he think about whe Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch murdered Elia Martell and her children."  
"That was one thing he never talked to me about" Robert said "But I didn't do it."  
"No" came the voice of Martin who was standing nearby "You didn't order it, but you didn't punish them either, if it were up to me, Clegane and Lorch would die horrible deaths and I would make sure they screamed. They're no better than that Graverobber or abusive old woman." Robert knew who Martin was speaking about but then Martin just turned around and left.

 **The North**

Jon was sitting next to Tyrion Lannister as they sat with Gunmar and several Night's Watch members who dragged several men with their hands tied up "Ah rapists, they were given a choice, castration or the Wall, most choose the knife." He then saw Jon's look "You glad you chose the Dawnguard now then. The Watch, you swap your old family for a new one."  
"The Watch isn't a family" Gunmar said "Most of them are just criminals escaping a crime. Only a few like Lord Commander Mormont and your uncle Benjen are good men. There are some skilled men like the Master of Arms Ser Alliser but he just bullies recruits but he is a loyal man to the Watch."

The hooded woman who had come with them to Winterfell was with them "There was a time when the Watch was an honour where lower sons in families could gain some honour but now no one sees that the Watch is needed and it's become a dumping ground for criminals." She said

Jon sighed, if the Watch was like this, what would the Dawnguard be like."

 **Winterfell**

Back at Winterfell, Robb as acting lord was having problems. Lord Poole, Winterfell's steward had gone south with Lord Stark, the royal visit had cost them a fortune and now they needed someone to be able to see how much money was spent. But Bran was still unconscious and Catelyn was still at his bedside, Robb came into the room to talk to her  
"Mother, Bran is not going to die, Maester Luwin and Dancia say that they're going to be alright."  
"But what if they're wrong." Catelyn said "Bran need me."  
"Bran's not your only son, Rickon needs you" Robb said "He's six, he doesn't know what's happening, Father and his sisters have gone, his mother is in here, I'm busy and Bran's here. He follows me around all day clutching my leg, crying, crying for you."  
Then there was the barking of Winterfell's hunting hounds as well as Grey Wind and Shaggydog, these barks were annoying Catelyn "Close the Window I can't stand that racket, please make them stop."

Robb looked out of the window where the dogs were barking, then his eyes widened with fear as he saw why the dogs were barking "Fire!" he said shocked and Catelyn stared at him "You stay here I'll come right back." Robb added and then he ran out of the room. Catelyn then got up from the chair she was sitting on and walked over to the window where she saw that there was indeed a fire in the courtyard.

However, she didn't she a ragged man appear behind her "You're not supposed to be here" the man hissed and Cat turned around "No one's supposed to be here." The man drew a dagger "It's a mercy. He'll die anyway." Catelyn knew that this man was here to murder Bran.  
"No!" Cat yelled and he launched herself at the man and tried to stop him. But the man grabbed her mouth only for Cat to bite him and then the man growled and threw her aside and went for Bran again. But there was a loud growl as Bran's Direwolf charged at the assassin and grabbed his neck which caused the man to collapse and there were more growls and then silence as the Direwolf tore the man's throat out.

The next morning, Catelyn decided she would check out the place where Bran had fallen, the ruined tower of Winterfell, one of the oldest structures in the castle. Catelyn looked and she could see that there was blood on the floor and she found a long strand of blond hair. Later she gathered Robb, Theon, Luwin, Dancia and Rodrik in the Godswood. "I suppose you are wondering why I brought you all here. I don't think Bran fell from that Tower I think he was thrown."  
"The boy was always short footed before" Luwin said to Dancia  
"Someone tried to kill him twice" Cateyn said "Why? Why murder an innocent child? Unless he saw something he wasn't meant to see."  
"Saw what my Lady?" Theon asked  
"I don't know, but I would stake my life that the Lannisters are involved, we already have enough reason to expect their loyalty to the Crown."  
"You must be careful my Lady" Dancia said "Tywin Lannister won't take well to these accusations without evidence."  
"But did you notice the dagger our assassin used." Rodrik added "It's too fine a weapon for a common assassin. The Blade is Valyrian Steel with a dragonbone handle. Someone gave it to him."

Robb looked angry "They come into my home and try to murder my brother!" he growled "If it's a war they want, it's a war they'll get."  
"And you know that I'll stand by your side" Theon added.  
"You going to go to war with the Lannisters without evidence" Dancia said "I know Martin, he may not be on the best terms with his mother's family but he still cares for them. He won't allow a war to engulf the Kingdoms and the Legions will come to end the war."  
"She's right" Luwin added "You're angry I know but we must be careful, Martin will not just allow you to accuse his family without evidence. We must find the whole truth."  
"I will go to King's Landing then and tell my husband."

"Mother no, I'll go" Robb insisted  
"It's not safe for anyone" Catelyn said "I'll take Rodrik with me, we'll send no raven as it could be intercepted but we must travel quick."

...

 **The South. The Kingsroad.**

The Kingsroad was one of the largest roads in Westeros. It connected the city of King's Landing and went through the Crownlands and Riverlands and through the North before it ended at Castle Black. Most of the trade between the North and South came along this road. But now the royal party were travelling along it. At Martin's request, the royal party stopped at the fortress which Martin had constructed as the Headquaters and training grounds for the Legions, Cloud Ruler Temple. Built on the remains of an ancient fortress, the fort itself has many hidden secrets as much of the castle is built into the mountains between the Riverlands and the Vale. The land is considered royal land so the King is in charge of the land though King Robert gave most of the power to Martin as he was able to get the funds to build this place. Cloud Ruler looked to be a great fortress by itself with walls made of the best stone around and located on the top of a hill made sieges difficult. With hidden tunnels which allowed supplies to be smuggled in, Cloud Ruler could be considered nearly impenetrable. The fort was not the only place on these lands, in recent years; a small town had been built after the discovery of Silver in the mountains. Martin had wanted to stop here so he could check how the town was doing and how the Legions in training could do.

Sansa looked around the royal party as she walked her Direwolf Lady on a lead. Lady was the most gentle of the Direwolves and was almost like a dog. Myrcella said she remained her of her Jaguar Midnight. As she was walking she saw people staring at her and the Direwolf, many of them were thinking why she had a pet like Lady. Then she saw the a stern looking man appear in front of her, the man's face was grim and it fightened Sansa "Pardon me Ser" Then she gasped as someone tapped her on the shoulders, she turned to see Sandor Clegane looking at her.  
"Do I frighten you girl?" he asked "Or is it him? He frightens me too, look at that Face."  
Sansa turned to the man "I'm sorry if I offended you Ser." The man said nothing as he walked away "Why won't he speak to me."  
"Well he hasn't been very talkative for twenty years" Sandor replied "Not since the Mad King had his tongue ripped out for saying a comment claiming that Tywin Lannister was the true king while he was a powerless puppet. Though he's not as scary as them." Sandor pointed to five men dressed in strange armour, they had their faces covered up with helmets though their skin was red "They're fine warriors the Unsullied, Prince Martin got their service on their trips, don't tend to talk but they don't fear dying. That's what makes them dangereous."

"And that man is meant to be scary" called a voice as Sansa smiled as he turned Crown Prince Joffrey looking her "Ser Ilyn Payne, the King's justice" Sansa looked confused so Joffrey confirmed "Royal Executioner." Then he stared at the Hound "You are scaring my Lady dog so move." Sandor glared and left.

...

Meanwhile, Martin had gone to the small town so he could meet with the people he placed in charge. He gathered the Silver-Blood Family to them. The Silver Bloods were just Silversmiths but were quite skilled in trade, they weren't considered nobles as they didn't rule here but they were in charge of the Silver Mines since they knew more about Silver. Martin didn't appoint someone from the Westerlands like Cersei wanted him to do as he feared that the Lannisters would take the silver for themselves, this was royal land not Lannister land. Most of the money made went to building the Legions. The main members of the Silver Blood family were two brothers, Thonar and Thongvor. Thonar was the younger brother but he handled most of the money with the mines. Thongvor had joined the Legions and had been posted at Cloud Ruler and he managed the soldiers which guarded the town against raiders. The mines made the town a victim of raids.

"So I see the mine is doing well then" Martin said  
"It is my Prince." Thonar said "It seems that this mine could be bigger than we original thought, in fact, we have just found traces of Gold ore and maybe even quicksilver." Quicksilver was a rare metal, it was worthless as currency but it could be used to make fine types of armour when mixed with other metals. If there was quicksilver in these mountains, then Martin may be able to make more money and extend the town even more. When this place had first been set up, it was just a garrison for the miners, but as more ore was found more people moved here to find work. Now the town had its own inn which the Silver Blood family built and owned. There was also a Blacksmith to make the mining tools and now the town had its own garrison of soldiers. Soon, this place could become a new city in the coming years as the mines were extending more.  
"Although there have been some more raids the last few weeks" Thongvor said "Last week an outlaw raided one of our caravans though we did fight them off, the amount of money we get from these mines makes Outlaws want some of it."  
"Well then we'll need to send out more armoured caravans to try and frighten them off" Martin said "I'll invest more money in this town as soon as I get back to King's Landing."

After finishing with the Silver Bloods, Martin next went to the fortress itself in order to speak with Tullius and Delphine. He needed to see how the Legions that had finished training were doing. Tullius was in the main hall of the Keep and he saluted Martin when he came in "My Prince" he said

"General, how are the Legions doing?" Martin asked  
"Ulfric Stormcloak has become commander of the First Legion stationed at Fort Snowhawk in the North, Adventus Caesennis has taken command of the Second Legion at Fort Greenwall in the Northen Reach, Constantius Tituleius is in command of the Third Legion at Fort Fellhammer in the Westerlands, Gonnar Oath Giver is commanding the Fourth Legion at Fort Amol in the Vale and the Fifth Legion is stationed at Fort Sungrad in the Stormlands. Though Alids is getting old and may be forced to retire soon. The Sixth Legion will be completed within the week and will be assisened to the Riverlands so we can deal with these bandit attacks on our Caravans. I have also just finished recruiting for the Eighth Legion and the Seventh Legion is in training." Tullius said

"That is good." Martin said and then he went to see Delphine and the Blades. He found Delphine along with Fultheim, Esbern and Samwell Tarly. Esbern had been teaching Sam a lot about the Blades and their history Sam was really interested in the History and Esbern had been training him to become the new Loremaster when he died. Sam really loved looking at the ancient artefacts of the Blades though Esbern said that he still wasn't ready to see the dangereous artefacts in the second vault as some in there were very dangereous. Sam could handle simple self defence using a crossbow and dagger but his swordsmanship was terrible and Delphine said that he couldn't fight. Fultheim was still quite old and he would need a replacement to forge the Blades arms and armour but forging Blades weapons wasn't like forging normal weapons. The Blades Katana was very different from a normal sword, they looked thin but were sharp and deadly as even the best castle forged steel. The only weapons more powerful than Katana's were Valyrian steel blades. But forging a Katana was difficult and could shatter at the first hit if it's forged wrong. But they were struggling to find someone who could get it right, several apprentices had already tried and they failed to forge it right, though they were still skilled they couldn't forge a Katana right. Martin promised that he would find someone who could help and he think he knew someone, the question was, would he old master allow him to try.

Before Martin could leave, a Baratheon messenger came "My Prince, you must come quickly. There's been an incident."  
"What's happened?" Martin asked  
"It's your sister, she sent me. There's been an incident with your older brother, he's saying that the youngest Stark girl attacked him." The messenger replied "your twin is saying it's a lie and that you need to come quick and sort the situation out before it gets worse."  
Martin was now fuming, he had warned Joffrey not to do something silly and now he had done it. 'Oh that idiot is so in for it now' Martin thought angrily.

...

Alessia was with the Lord Eddard Stark and young Arya Stark, she was very angry with her mother and bother. She had seen that Joffrey thought he could do what he liked and cut the poor butcher's boys cheek and Arya hit him with a stick, then Joffrey launched himself at Arya and then her Direwolf Nymeria bit his hand. Alessia had brought Arya and Nymeria back to the Starks and sent a message to Martin. Joffrey was now saying that Arya and the Butcher's boy attacked him with clubs and Arya then set her Direwolf on him. Mother was defending him and Sansa said that she didn't remember. The Stark household was angry and Martin knew that they needed Martin before a fight broke out. Alessia remembered what happened clearly.

 **Flashback, by the river.**

Alessia sat by a tree near a river. She was reading a book about the history of the Targaryen Kings. Near the stream, Arya Stark and her friend, Mycah, the butcher's boy, were playing swordsman and were hitting each other with sticks. The two of them were laughing as they had fun, "I'll get you" Mycah laughed. Alessia smiled at the sight but then it turned to a frown when she saw someone come. "Here comes trouble" Alessia thought as she saw Joffrey walking with Lady Sansa.

"Arya!" Sansa gasped  
Arya turned and glared at her sister "What are you doing? Go away?"  
"Your sister I presume" Joffrey said smug "And who is this?" looking at Mycah  
"He's the butcher's boy" Sansa said  
"He's my friend!" Arya growled glaring at them  
"A butcher's boy wanting to be a knight" Joffrey laughed "Pick up your sword boy"

It was then that Alessia made herself known "All right that's quite enough brother!" she growled "Get going before you cause an incident and Martin gets angry at you, again."  
"Oh don't worry, I won't hurt him, much" Joffrey laughs and cuts his cheek with his sword and then Arya got furious and hit him on the back with her stick.  
"Leave him alone!" Arya roared and then Alessia knew that there was going to be trouble.

"I gut you little cunt!" Joffrey roared and lunged at Joffrey and then Nymeria charged from the woods to protect her master. She leaped at Joffrey and bit hard into his hand causing him to cry out and drop his sword. Arya managed to pull Nymeria off Joffrey and Sansa tried to help Joffrey, only to get pushed away. Alessia glared at him.  
"See what you done?" Alessia growled "Now you've done it, you got yourself bitten because you threatened the Wolf's master. These wolves are like our pet Jaguars, they protect their masters. Now Martin is going to be angry at you for causing trouble again. I'm taking Arya and her wolf back to father and you are going to get that hand treated, and as soon as Martin gets back from Cloud Ruler, you've got some explaining to him about what you did. And don't lie otherwise you'll be in even more trouble." Then she picked up Joffrey's sword "And I think I'll be taking this"

 **Flashback end**

But sadly Joffrey had gone and claimed that Arya and the butcher's boy had attacked him with Clubs and Arya set her wolf on him. Now Cersei had ordered her guards to bring the Stark girl to her and Alessia refused to allow them to take them. Now she was currently arguing with three Lannisters.  
"The Queen ordered us to bring the girl to her" the head Lannister said  
"Well the Princess is ordering you to leave now before I chose to fire this bow at you" Alessia snarled as she held a bow in her hands with an arrow notched in it. Nymeria was snarling at the guards and Arya was behind her.  
"The Queen is ordering the girl to answer for attacking her son." The guard said

"Well then the Queen will have to wait!" a voice growled and Alessia smiled when Martin arrived looking furious "Now you three will go back to my mother and if you don't, I'll have your hand cut off for threatening my sister."  
"The Queen gave us an order" the Lannister guard said again and then Martin grabbed the Lannister man's throat  
"Listen here!" Martin snarled "My brother is in a lot of trouble with me now and if you don't leave now, they you'll join in the punishment that he's about to get." That caused the guards to leave. After they left, Alessia embraced her brother "Thanks Martin, I was worried that I would have to shoot them."  
"It's okay sister" Martin replied "What happened. I know that Joffrey's lying because he claims to have been beaten and the only wound he has is the wolf bite"  
"I was on a walk in order to keep an eye on Joffrey after I learnt that he went for a walk with Lady Sansa, I knew that he would cause trouble at the first chance he got so I found him being rude to Arya and then when he cut the butcher's boy's cheek, Arya hit him with a stick and Joffrey attacked her and was bitten by the Direwolf. And now that bastard has lied to mother who now wants Arya punished."  
"Well, that's not going to happen." Martin said "That Bastard's gone too far this time, I don't care what mother says now, I'm going to teach him a lesson!"

...

Later, Martin had gotten his five Unsullied Guards to come with him along with Eddard, Arya and Alessia. They went into the Silver Blood Inn which was the Inn at the small town Martin had built. They heard Joffrey shouting again.  
"Where is that Bitch, I'll have her head for attacking me!"  
Martin snapped, he'd had enough "Enough now Brother!" he roared  
"You should address me as Prince!" Joffrey snarled  
"I'll address you how I like because I've had it with you!" Martin roared at him "I know what really happened with the wolf!"

"That Stark girl and the butcher's boy attacked my boy with clubs and then set her wolf on him!" Cersei growled "It nearly tore his arm off."  
"That's not true!" Arya roared "She only bit him a little!"  
"Joffrey told us what happened!" Cersei growled "You beat him with clubs and sent your wolf on him."  
"That's not true!"  
"Yes it is!" Joffrey snarled "I have bite marks to prove it!"  
"Liar!" Arya shouted  
"Shut up!"  
"Enough!" Martin shouted "Alessia was there and she told me what you did! You thought you could cut the butcher boy's cheek because he and Arya were having fun and Alessia warned you to stop!" Martin's voice was full of anger which no one had even seen before. It was clear that Martin had finally snapped and was angry at Joffrey "I've had it with you and your behaviour. This behaviour is unacceptable and out of control! Why is it you can do whatever you want."  
"No one respects me!" Joffrey whined "All I hear is people saying that you would be a much better king than me."  
"Do not blame this me!" Martin roared "All I did was make people's lives better and let's not mention that I prevented the crown from falling into debt! I do that because it's the right thing to do, not because I want to, all you do is complain about everything and act reckless like that time when Hearteater bit that young noble, I was the one who saved it and you never thanked me for it, you just carried on acting like a selfish spoilt brat! And you think you know everything and you could hardly write or do simple numbers. And don't say that a King doesn't need to do those skills because you're wrong as you need to be smart, and a king must be able to defend himself which your very bad at. Well, this behaviour has gone too far, you've bullied my siblings before I put a stop to it, well, I'm going to put a stop to this behaviour once and for all" Martin turned to his Unsullied men "Take him" he ordered and two Unsullied grabbed Joffrey's shoulders."

"What are you doing?" Joffrey demanded "As your Prince, I demand you release me!"  
Martin laughed "They don't listen to you because they only obey my commands and they don't speak common tongue, they only speak Valyrian which I'm fluent in."

Cersei then saw the woven belt in Martin's hands, she knew what was about to happen "Martin no, he's your brother" she begged  
"I warned you to stop coddling him years ago and you ignored me, now this brat has caused enough trouble, it's time he learns a lesson." Martin growled and then he brought the belt on Joffrey's back causing him to cry in pain. Martin hit him 5 times and then he stopped. Joffrey was now sobbing and Martin leaned down close to him "Now understand this brother, I don't care if you're my brother, or that you're the crown Prince, but if you act like this again, I'll hit you again and if you are still like this when you become king, you may find yourself facing a full scale war and don't except me or Tywin Lannister to help." Joffrey was crying as Martin ordered the Unsullied to release him.

Cersei stared in shock at the anger Marin had, she never seen him act like this. Robert was also in shock and then Martin glared at his mother. "I will never forget this mother!" he snarled "It's your fault this happened because you didn't listen to me when Joffrey started bullying my younger siblings. Now I will not hesitate to do this again if Joffrey acts like this again. But right now, I need to relax but I'm not speaking to anyone until we get back, until then, goodnight."

"What about the wolf" Cersei asked  
"Alessia brought the wolf back with her to the Stark Camp." The Lannister soldier from before said  
"Good" Cersei said "Bring me its pelt."  
The Lannister guard was about to leave but stopped by Martin stepped in front on him "Touch the Wolf and you'll lose your head" he snarled "Nymeria will not be punished for defending her master."  
"A Direwolf is no pet" Cersei said  
"That's what you said about our pet Jaguars" Alessia said "And they turned out to be loyal guardians, well the Direwolves are just like that."  
"Still perhaps it would be better if they went back North" Robert said "It would help ease Tensions." Arya wanted to argue but she knew that the King was right  
"Now get my son to a Maester" Cersei order "And get that healer to heal my son's back."  
"No!" Martin order "Colette has better things to be than waste time by healing an idiot, and also, I want Joffrey to have the scars, maybe they will help him learn a lesson. And then he will remember what I said to him and my warning." With one last glare, Martin left the Inn along with the Stark men. They intended to find Nymeria and Lady in order to make sure they got back to Winterfell safely.

But sadly, it was not over yet as when Eddard and Martin went to find the Direwolves, they saw Sandor coming into the camp with a dead body on his horse, several arrows in its back. Eddard recognised the body "The Butcher's boy?"  
"What happened?" Martin asked  
"The Queen's soldiers happened" Sandor said simply.  
Martin realised that his mother and brother had sent the soldiers to find the butcher's boy and he had been killed in the chase.

Martin found Lady tied to a post and Eddard brought Nymeria with him, Martin then untied Lady from the post and then gave Lady and Nymeria over to a Stark Guardsman as well as Fortis, a Blades' Knight "Take these wolves back to Winterfell" Martin said "Do it tonight to prevent any Stark Guardsmen from trying to harm them. If any Lannister soldiers tries to stop you, kill them but quietly."  
"Understood" Fortis said.

Then Fortis and the Stark Guardsmen left the camp with the Direwolves in tow, though not before Sansa and Arya gave their wolves one last hug.

 **Chapter end: Well this is episode 2 of Game of Thrones. I'm thinking of future content on what will happen next but I'm still thinking of a romance option for Martin. A review asked me to show more of Alessia and we will be seeing her a lot more in season 2, I also have a romance planned for her which we will see in the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Politics

**Chapter 6:**

 **Politics:**

 **Here is the chapter of episode 3. I would like to thank everyone for the support. I now have an idea for a pairing for Alessia which we will see in this chapter. I'm staring ideas for Martin but it won't be Arya or Margaery. I had plans for Margaery but chose not to and the reasons will be in this chapter. I also chose not Arya since some readers didn't want Arya and I didn't want this story to be like Son of the Seven Kingdoms.**

About a week after the incident between Martin and Joffrey, the royal party had arrived at King's Landing. Eddard stared at the city; the last time he came here was when the city was sacked by the Lannisters during Robert's Rebellion. That event almost destroyed the friendship between him and Robert when he refused to punish Gregor Clegane for the murder of the Targaryen Children. Robert had said "I see no babies, only Dragonspawn", that angered Eddard and he never forgot this, the only thing that brought them back together as friends was the death of Lyanna Stark, Eddard still remembered her last words "Promise me Ned"

Now the city seemed to have recovered from that. The city now had a busy market and guards patrolled the area watching for criminals. Martin road near to Arya along with Alessia, there was still tension in the royal family after Martin had beaten Joffrey. Cersei had order Joffrey's back to be treated but Martin stopped the Maester from healing his back as he wanted the scars to remain as a warning to Joffrey. Martin also refused to hand Colette over to Cersei so she could heal Joffrey's back. Worse for Cersei, Robert refused to punish Martin for this as he said that Martin was right and Joffrey needed to learn a lesson. Now Joffrey had several red scars on his back from the belt hits. Myrcella and Tommen refused to look at him as they were disgusted with Joffrey for lying and nearly starting a war.

"This city is so big" Arya said as they road through the city  
"King's Landing is home to nearly half a million people" Martin said "It's changed so much in the last few years, just five years ago, this place was full of beggars and homeless people and my parents did nothing. When I started to make money, I invested to rebuild the city, now look at it, we have traders from all over the known world and the harbour has warehouses for business."

"You did all this?" Arya added  
"Not alone" Martin said "I always had some help, I can't do everything myself. But stuff like this is why people don't like Joffrey because he hasn't done anything to help them when I have."  
"So what do you plan to do?" Alessia asked  
"Well after father dies, I'll probably leave to Cloud Ruler and continue with building that small town."  
"You're not going to stay here?" Tommen asked  
"With Joffrey as King" Martin laughed "If my lesson hasn't taught him anything then nothing will, if he caused a war because of his behaviour then I won't help, not for some vicious idiot as a king. If he was my son, I would have disowned him a long time ago."  
"I wish you were the oldest" Tommen said sadly "You would have been a great King."  
"Well Joffrey is the heir and maybe he will learn after the punishment I gave him." Martin said "Now normally I would be at the Small Council but I've got some issues to sort out."

...

Later Eddard and his group arrived at the Red Keep, the castle where the King on the Iron Throne lived. Built by the Third Targaryen King, Maegor the Cruel, the keep was named for the red brick used to build it but also because Maegor killed every worker who worked on the keep. Eddard arrived at the place where he would be staying while in King's Landing. His daughters were travelling on a carriage behind him. As soon as they arrived, a steward approached him.  
"Welcome Lord Stark" the Steward said "Grand Maester Pycelle has called a meeting of the small council, the honour of your presence is requested."  
Eddard turned to Septa Mordane who sat with Arya and Sansa "Get the girls settled in" Eddard said "I'll join them at dinner." Then he turned to Jory, Ser Rodrik Cassel's nephew "Jory do with them"  
"Yes my lord" Jory answered

The Steward escorted Eddard to the Small council Chamber where the rest of the Small Council had gathered. Eddard recognised a few faces.  
"Lord Stark" Eddard recognise Varys, the Master of Whisperers or spymaster. He was one man that Eddard didn't trust much as he had been brought in by the Mad King. "We heard about the incident of the Kingsroad." Varys added "We are all praying for Prince Joffrey's recovery."  
"Save your Prays for someone who deserves them" Eddard replied and then he went to sit at the table where he was greeted by King Robert's youngest brother, Renly, the Master of Laws.

"You look tired from the road" Renly said "I told them this meeting could wait but..."  
"We have a Kingdom to look after" came the voice of Willas Tyrell, the young son of Lord Mace Tyrell and heir of High garden and the Reach. He was limping with the cane he used to walk. Eddard remembered that Willas had been injured in a jousting accident and broke his leg which had never fully healed but he never let the leg put him down. "I've hoped to meet you for some time Lord Stark" Willas added "I always get tired of my father talking about how he beat the King at the Battle of Ashford." Eddard remembered the only battle the rebels lost during Robert's Rebellion, he wasn't at the battle but Robert was, the rebels had been defeated by the Vanguard of the Tyrell army which was led by Lord Randyl Tarly. Mace Tyrell always claimed credit for that victory.

Eddard sat down at the table along with the rest of the Small council "I humbly beg your pardon Lord Stark but I believe that this is yours now." Grand Maester Pycelle said and he handed Eddard a small badge which had the symbol of the Hand of the King.  
"Grand Maester" Eddard said  
"The last time I saw you, you were a young man" Pycelle said  
"And you served another King" Eddard said  
"Well, shall we begin."

Eddard looked confused "Without the King, and pardon me for asking but where is Lord Stannis Baratheon, the Master of Ships."  
"The King never comes to these meetings" Willas said "And as for Lord Stannis for some reason he went back to Dragonstone after Lord Jon Arryn's death. Prince Martin usually come here but he busy at the moment."

"My brother commands that we hold a tourney in honour of Lord Stark's appointment as Hand of the King." Renly said and he handed Eddard a scroll.  
"A tourney?" Varys questioned "How much will this one cost."  
"Forty Thousand Gold Dragons to the winner, twenty Thousand to the Runner up, Twenty Thousand to the winner of the Melee and Ten thousand to the winning archer." Eddard said grimly "And don't forget cost for the food and musicians for the feast."  
"Can the treasury bear to spend that much?" Pycelle asked  
"As long as Prince Martin can help keep the gold flowing." Willas said "He's still trying to fix the debt problems thanks to the last Master of Coin who kept stealing Gold for himself. Let's not mention that we already own Martin the gold he lent us for the last investment."

"Are you telling me that the crown owns gold to Prince Martin?" Eddard said  
"Sadly Lord Arryn gave the King good advise but he never listened" Renly said "Counting coppers he called it."  
"So we've had to borrow the money from Martin who is the man who gets the gold, but he has his own investments in the royal army and the new town being built." Willas said  
"Maybe we should speak to the King" Eddard said "We may not be able to hold this tourney."  
"Events like this benefit the Crown" Willas said "But yes, we may not be able to afford it. We should try to make plans..."  
"There will be not plans until I speak to Robert." Eddard half shouted and then relaxed "I'm sorry my Lords, I'm just been a bit stressed out by the travels."  
"You are new to this job" Varys said "We serve you, we can delay this meeting until later."  
"No that won't be nessassery" Eddard said "So what else is there?"

In another part of the Red Keep, Queen Cersei placed a cold cloth over the red marks on Joffrey's back from the belt marks. There were several large red marks where the belt had lashed out. Joffrey was still furious that his brother had done this to him. Cersei had tried to get Martin to apologize but he refused as he wasn't sorry for it as Joffrey brought this on himself. Martin refused to let Colette heal the scars.  
"They're hideous" Joffrey said  
"A king should have scars" Cersei said "They show that you're a warrior."  
"I'm no warrior" Joffrey said "All I remember was screaming when that savage wolf bit me and then the flogging. Martin should be forced to come here and fix this, he scared me."  
"Right now your brother is angry at you; he refuses to even see you." Cersei says "Just give him time to calm down and then I'm sure he'll apologize."  
"It his twin" Joffrey says "He's too close with her, the two of them need to spend less time with each other." Cersei looked at him, of all of his siblings, it was always Alessia Martin was closest to. Though he still had time for Myrcella and Tommen.

"When the Mad King sat on the Iron Throne, your father was a rebel and a traitor, when you are King the truth will be what you make it." Cersei said "Let me talk to Martin and get him to say sorry."  
"We give the Northern people too much power" Joffrey then added "They should bow before us than try to be our equals"  
"Then how would you deal with them?" Cersei questioned  
"I'll double their taxes and order them to supply 10,000 men for the royal army." Joffrey replied  
"The Royal Army? You mean the Legion?" Cersei asked  
"Yes, I admit it's a great idea but we should have the kingdoms supply the troops for us, not just have recruits, the army would have been finished by now."  
"And what happens if the North Rebels, what will you do?" Cersei asked  
"I'll crush them, I'll seize Winterfell and install someone loyal as Warden of the North" Joffrey replied "Uncle Kevan maybe."  
"And what of these new Legions, will they fight for you or their home?" Cersei asked  
"For me, I'm their King." Joffrey arrogantly said  
"Martin's way of starting with fresh recruits is what makes them loyal to the king, also having soldiers from every part of the Kingdom makes them less likely to rebel." Cersei revealed "If you build a Legion from just one Kingdom then they will rebel. But a good King knows how to crush his enemies."  
Joffrey smirked "So you agree the Starks are enemies."  
"Anyone who isn't us is an enemy" Cersei smirked and then there was a growl. Joffrey smirked as he saw his own Pet Jaguar Hearteater growling at a frightened servant. Hearteater was the black spotted male Jaguar and was by far the most aggressive and had been known to snap at anyone except for the royal family. Joffrey loved this aggressive behaviour but everyone else was worried about it. There had been an incident where Hearteater had bitten the hand of a young Noble's son when he had tried to stroke it. After Joffrey left with Hearteater, she went off to find Martin so she could have some severe words with him.

...

As for Martin, he was in a large inn in the city known as The Bee and Barb, there was nothing special about the inn except for one thing, there was a hidden passage which led to another part of the Inn, an area which was mostly underground and was known as the Ragged Flagon. This was where Martin was now along with seven other people. Martin had agents in the city which were the remains of the Old Thieves Guild of the city which had fallen on hard times after their former leader, Mercer Frey had turned traitor. The four ring leaders of the Guild, Brynjolf, Karliah, Delvin and Vex were there. Brynjolf and Karliah were the co-leaders of the Guild and Brynjolf had been the second in command under Mercer Frey, he was an expert and he was also a merchant in the city. Karliah was more mysterious and Martin had never seen her face as she always had it covered up with a mask and hood. Delvin was a master at sneak and was someone who helped with sneaking. Vex was a master thief, when they were still thieves, she was the person who ordered break ins. People might question why Martin had Thieves loyal to him but there was a reason. After Mercer Frey was revealed as a traitor by Karliah, the guild tracked him to Cloud Ruler where he tried and failed to break into the treasure Vault. Brynjolf had revealed that the job had been a suggestion by Mercer but the vote was made to not try the heist as they didn't want to bring the wraith of the Prince on them. Mercer was slain by the Blades and Caius knew Brynjolf from the past. Martin had seen them embraced each other as if they were brothers. Now the Thieves Guild worked for Martin as his spies. They were masters at being able to find ways for Martin to prevent corruption and keep the piece. They also acted as law enforcers as Martin used them to beat down corrupt Merchants such as bakers who mixed sawdust in bread. The Thieves Guild had been the ones who found the evidence against Petyr Baelish and Agarmir

There were also the head of the Society of Concerned Merchants, a young woman known as Jensine. She was here to talk about how trade was going on in the city, she also knew the Thieves Guild and she respected them now as they helped make sure that there were no corrupt workers or merchants. The head of the New East Empire Company, Orthus Endario was there as well along with Adelaisa Vendicci. Orthus was a great merchant in wine and other goods and he helped spread Trade across the Waters. Adelaisa was one of the first females to join the Legions. Martin believed in the Nine Divines which believed that men and women were equal so females were allowed to join the Legions, something which the faith of the Seven didn't like but Martin didn't care. That was another reason why he had the Thieves Guild, they beaten Septons who were too fanatic for Martin's liking and would only cause trouble. Adelaisa was a great warrior and she had accepted a place as the head of the Guard to protect the East Empire Shipping. There were other female officers among the Legions such as Rikke who was the second in command of the Legions alongside Tullius.

"So now that everyone is here" Martin said "How is the Trade."  
"The new shipments of fabrics and wine arrived right on time" Orthus said "We are getting more money in for the profits and the Kingdom. Soon we may be able to get more trade and Merchants in Braavos are interested in setting up a warehouse for us there."  
"That is good" Martin said and he turned to Jensine "How is trade in the city?"  
"We are getting more gold thanks to your investments and since we no longer have trouble with Thoronir we no longer have issues with people wanting to spend coin at just his shop."  
Martin then turned to Brynjolf and the Thieves Guild "Have there been any problems while I've been gone?"  
"Several I'm afraid" Delvin answered  
"We had Thrynn and Garther beat several corrupt Mechants who were selling thin blankets saying that they were thick." Vex said "We also had Cynric steal the money they made, we gave it back to the people and took several other things to teach them a lesson."

Thrynn and Garther were two of the Thieves Guild thugs. Garther was a new man but deadly with knives and punches, he was good at teaching people a lesson. Thrynn was a former outlaw who left his clan after they tried to force him to kill innocent Women and Children. He now worked to redeem his name but helping the innocent. Cynric was once a jailbreaker who was a master at lockpicking, he could pick even the hardest of locks faster than a novice could pick a simple lock. 

"There is more" Brynjolf "The fanatics have been saying nasty things again about how you are a Heathen and are trying to turn people against you, of course most just don't listen as the commoners love you but now some are getting more violent."  
Martin sighed, he knew what had to be done to keep the peace "We can't kill them but you must frame them for a crime."  
"We'll do that" Vex said "Rune and Viper will do that, we'll frame them for theft from the High Septon, Cynric will help them."  
"Good" Martin replied "Now if that's everything I'll be going now."

...

Martin soon returned to the Red Keep where he went to his chambers to relax, only to find his mother there. "Mother, what are you doing here?"  
"I needed to speak to you" Cersei said "About your brother."  
Martin groaned "If this is about you wanting me to apologize to Joffrey for what I did, then you can forget it because I'm not sorry for anything. Joffrey got what he deserved."  
"He was your brother" Cersei said  
"And he needs to learn not to act like a vicious Idiot." Martin said "He acts as though he can do whatever he likes and he's going to start a war if he's not careful. He needs to start acting like a King."  
"Your brother has the makings of a great King." Cersei insisted  
Martin faked a laugh "Joffrey? A great King? How is he a great king, all he does is do whatever he likes and that's not how a King acts. A king acts justly and brave. Joffrey does none of that, he just lets others do it for him and complains. I'm not doing what I've done because I want to be King; I did it because it's the right thing to do."  
"Your brother doesn't think so" Cersei said  
"That because he's jealous, all he cares about is himself. Tywin may be cruel and ruthless at times but he's smart. The way he dealt with the Reyne Tarbeck Rebellion may have been cruel but it did send a message and the people fear and respect him. The people love me for what I've done for them but Joffrey hasn't done any deeds."  
"What should I do then?" Cersei asked  
"Stop coddling him for a start, and then he may understand the difference between right and wrong." Martin said "Then you should let a man like Tywin Lannister show him what to do as he may be the one able to get Joffrey stop this reckless behaviour."  
"But none of that changes the fact that you scared Joffrey's back." Cersei added  
"Oh for the love of the Divines!" Martin growled "Don't start with that again. I'm not apologizing end of story! And until Joffrey understands how he must behave he can stay away from me and my other siblings because I don't want to I'll not hesitate to beat him again." Martin then left the room leaving a shocked Cersei behind.

...

 **The North, Dayspring Canyon.  
** Jon Snow had left the Night Watch Caravan and was heading toward Fort Dawnguard. Jon had been told that he had to head along a small road until he saw a signal beacon on a hill. When he saw the beacon he was to search the large cliff nearby to in order to find a cave which would take him to Fort Dawnguard. Jon had been able to find the cave without any problems and now he was going along the road with no problems. But Jon was not alone, as he walked along the path he saw another young man maybe a few years older than him. The man was dressed in normal Northern commoner clothing and he had long blond hair. "Oh hey" the man called "You here to join the Dawnguard too?"  
"I am" Jon said  
"Well the truth is I'm a little nervous about this" The man added "So do you mind if I walk with you?"  
"It's no problem" Jon said "I'm Jon Snow, what's your name?" Jon gave the man his arm  
"The name's Agmaer." He said as he shook Jon's hand "I'm just a farm boy but my parents just died from starvation and I didn't know what to do, so I thought I'd come here."  
"I never knew my mother, I grew up with my dad, my step-mother hated me" Jon said  
"I'm sorry" Agmaer said and he looked at Jon's sword "So you know how to use a sword"  
"I was taught at a young age" Jon said "Do you know how to fight."  
"My dad showed me how to use an axe, I don't know much as I mostly cut wood with it but I needed to learn in case of bandits or wildlings." Agmaer said

Soon the two of them came across Fort Dawnguard "So this is Fort Dawnguard" Agmaer said "This place has been around for many years but was recently rebuilt from what I heard" Jon added  
There was a man at the main entrence "Well, looks like we have ourselves some new recruits." The man said "Head on inside and speak to Gunmar, he'll get you introduced."  
"Thanks sir" Agmaer said nervously  
The man laughed "The name's Celann" he said "And don't call anyone Sir, you're not joining the army, commander Isran's not back yet, he should be back within the week as he is currently gathering supplies from Prince Martin."

Jon and Agmaer went inside where they saw several men at a table who were talking. There were two men and a woman. One of the men had long red hair and a thick red beard while the other man had dark skin and balding black hair while the woman had short Auburn hair.  
"So there has still been no contact from Vanik?" the woman said  
"I'm afraid not Sorine" the red bearded man said "We should assume the worst. The deserter who was with him said that he saw White Walkers, if that's true then he must be dead."  
"Arkay Guide him" The dark skinned man said  
"So Florentius" Sorine added "How are the recruits?"  
"Well Gunmar's training has really helped." The dark skinned man known as Florentius said "We've got a good fighting force but I'm still worried about the Night's watch"  
"Well we can discuss that later, it seems that we've got some new recruits" the red bearded man said

"ER" Agmaer said "Celann said that we should meet with Gunmar."  
"Well you've found him" The red bearded man known as Gunmar said "Well, why don't you introduce yourselves."  
"My name is Agmaer" Agmaer said  
"I'm Jon snow" Jon added  
"So Lord Stark's bastard huh" Gunmar said "Well you won't need much training lad, I'm sure that you've had plenty"  
"There's always room for improvement" Jon replied  
"Well said" Sorine said  
"Well if you need to rest you can find the Bed chambers on the bottom floor, the training rooms are on the upper floor and there is a library on the second floor as well on the upper floor. You should get yourselves geared up, the armoury is on the bottom floor, just don't go into the secret tunnel, it's still rigged with old traps" Florentuis said  
"And you should meet the other Dawngaurd members" Sorine added "They're currently in the dinnig hall, they'll be happy to see a new face."  
Jon smiled, Benjen had been right, this place was right for him.

...

 **King's Landing, Hands chambers.**

Alessia had decided to come to the Stark chambers to visit the Stark children. She wanted to introduce them to Aylied, her black spotted jaguar which walked alongside her. All of the Jaguars had grown in the years they'd had them and they were just as large as fully grown hunting hounds. When she arrived, she found Lord Eddard Stark returning from his meeting.  
"Lord Stark" Alessia said  
"Princess Alessia" Eddard said "I was about to see if I could find your twin."  
"I think Martin is back in his chambers. I just heard another argument between him and mother." Alessia said  
"I was hoping to ask him for advice on how to do these Small Council meetings." Eddard said

Then they entered the dining hall, they saw another argument happening. Arya had a small dagger in her hands and she was stabbing it in to the table. "Enougth of that young lady, eat your food." Septa Mordane told her.  
"I'm practicing" Arya snarled  
"For what?" Sansa asked  
"Prince Joffrey!" Arya hissed  
"Arya Stark!" Mordane exclaimed  
"He's a liar and a coward!" Arya shouted "And he killed my friend!"  
"Those Lannister soldiers killed your friend." Sansa defended  
"They soldiers do whatever the Queen or Price tell them to do!" Arya shouted "I'm glad that Prince Martin showed those cowards what happens to murderers."

Alessia looked at this, after Mycah's murder Martin had order the soldiers who killed him be brought to him. Martin had them flogged and exiled to the Wall for the murder.  
"What's going on in here?" Eddard demanded  
"Arya would rather act like a beast than a lady." Mordane answered which resulted in a glare from Alessia and a growl from Aylied "What's that beast doing here." Mordane demanded  
"This 'Beast' is my pet Jaguar, Aylied and by his growl he doesn't like you" Alessia answered "And you should be careful about what you say, Martin doesn't like Septas so you should watch what you say unless you want to suffer the same fate my last Septa got!"  
Mordane stared in shock as did Sansa. "Well, it seems that I learnt something" Alessia said and she glared at Sansa "You need to stop believing in Fairytales as this place has no place for them and if you think my Jaguar is aggressive, watch out for Joffrey's, his is much more aggressive."  
Arya smiled at Aylied "She reminds me of Nymeria." She said  
"Nymeria was a loyal guardian." Alessia added "As is Storm. Tommen and Myrcella's Jaguars, Ser Pounce and Midnight are much like Lady. Joffrey's Hearteater is very aggressive."  
"Where did you get these pets from?" Sansa suddenly asked  
"Martin brought them from his first trip to Essos." Alessia answered  
"But a Jaguar is no pet" Mordane said and Aylied growled at her again."  
I'm leaving before you annoy Aylied more and end up getting bitten" Alessia said and then she left with Aylied. Arya followed her as she wanted to be in her room.

Later, Arya was in her room, she was upset about Mycah's death but was happy that Joffrey was beaten for what he did. That arrogant prick was not a prince what so ever and he only cared about himself. Arya found the sword Jon gave her, the small blade she called Needle. Then there was a knock at the door "Go away!" she shouted  
"Arya, open the door." The voice of her father called and Arya sighed and she went to open the door. Eddard smiled at him daughter "Can I come in" Arya nodded and Eddard went in and shut the door, Eddard's eyes then fell on the blade Arya held. "Whose sword is that?"  
"Mine" Arya answered  
"Give it to me" Eddard commanded. Arya sighed and gave her father the blade who looked at it for a second "I know this maker's mark. This is Mikken's work. Where did you get this?" Arya was silent as she feared what would happen if she told her father that Jon gave her the blade "This is no toy." Eddard added and then he sat down on Arya's wooden chest "A little lady should play with swords."  
"I wasn't playing" Arya glared and half shouted "And I don't want to be a lady. I don't care what mother or Mordane think. I don't like the Seven, I worship the Divines."  
Eddard sighed, he knew that many people were starting to convert to the Faith of the Nine Divines but there wasn't anything he could do, it wasn't right to force someone's religion onto someone. "Come here" he said and Arya sat next to her father and then Eddard looked at the blade again "Now what do you want with this?"  
"It's called Needle" Arya said  
"A blade with a name" Eddard laughed "And who were you hoping to kill with needle? Your sister? Do you know the first thing about swordfighting?"  
"Stick them with the pointy end" Arya said and Eddard laughed "I was trying to learn, I asked Mycah to practise with me. I asked him, it was my fault he's dead"  
"No it isn't" Eddard said  
"I hate them!" Arya shouted "The Queen, and Joffrey and Sansa!"  
"Sansa was dragged before the King and asked to call the Crown Prince a liar." Eddard said  
"So was I, he is a liar" Arya shouted "How can Sansa think that he is her dream Prince. Martin and Alessia are right, she needs to stop believing in Fairytales and grow up."  
Eddard then hugged his daughter "Look at me, you're a Stark of Winterfell, you know our words."  
"Winter is Coming" Arya answered  
"You were born in the Long Summer, you've never known anything else" Eddard told her "But now Winter is truly coming and in the Winter we must protect ourselves. Look after one another, Sansa is your sister."  
"I don't hate her" Arya confessed "Not really, I just wished that she would stop her dreams and realize that we don't live in Fairytales."  
"I won't frighten you but I won't lie to you" Eddard added "We've come to a dangerous place, we can't fight a war amongst ourselves" Then he handed Needle back to Arya "Go on, keep it, it's yours."  
"I can keep it?" Arya said  
"Try not to stab your sister with it" Eddard joked "And we must find you a good teacher."

...

 **Winterfell.**

After a fearful time, young Brandon Stark had finely woken up. He was in shock and like Dancia said he could remember what happened. Bran could feel his legs well and Bran feared that he would never walk. But he was revealed when Dancia revealed that Bran could walk but he would have to gain the strength in his legs over time before he would be recovered completely. Bran was also angry that his mother wasn't here.

But now Bran was asleep in his bed, he was tired from the small exercise Dancia and Luwin made him do which today was really just sitting up to get the energy in his hips back so she could walk soon. But now Bran seemed to be dreaming.

 **Bran's dream:  
** Bran was standing in some kind of a burning city, there were fires everywhere and soldiers wearing grey armour with a Black Dragon in the shape of a diamond on the chest were fighting many different types of creatures that came from Nightmares. There were little red skinned creatures and mini wingless dragons as well as huge angry creatures which looked like larger versions of the Wingless Dragons as well as creatures which looked like people with the upper body of a person but the lower body that looked like a spider. But there were huge creatures that looked like people with black and red skin with horns and dressed in Black armour and wielding huge black weapons. There were soldiers fighting all over the burning city fighting these nightmares. But Bran felt like this was real, as he could feel the heat of the flames. There were two figures that caught Bran's eyes, one was a man who despite dressing in noble clothing, he fought alongside the soldiers with a sword that looked like the swords the Blades used. The other one was a woman who fought alongside the noble. The woman had long red hair and she fought like no fighter Bran had seen. But then there was a massive rumble and Bran turned to see the most terrifying thing he had ever seen.

There standing nearby was a huge demon which towered the city. This demon had blood red skin and horns and four arms. The man turned to the woman "We're too late my love, Dagon is here. Lighting the Dragonfires will no longer save us, the barriers that protect us from Oblivion are gone."  
Bran was wondering what kind of dream this was, he never seen anything like this.  
"Can't we cast him back to Oblivion?" the woman asked  
"I don't know how, now that he's here in our World, I don't know what we can do." The man said "Wait the Amulet, yes there is a way. Come on my love, we must get into the temple of the One."  
Bran followed the two figures into some kind of domed temple. Bran then watched the man turn to the woman "I can't stay here to rule, that task falls to others. Farewell my Love." The man then kissed the woman and ran into the middle of the temple as the demon smashed through the temple dome. Bran watched in amazement as the man glowed and was replaced by a fiery dragon. The dragon and demon fought each other but both got injured but the dragon but the demon on the neck and breathed steam on him and then the demon vanished in a bright light. The dragon did several deep breaths before roaring and then the dragon turned to stone as Bran's vision faded.

 **Present:**

Bran shot up in bed to see Luwin, Dancia and his brother near him "You were shaking in your sleep" Robb said "Are you all right"  
"I just had the weirdest dream." Bran said "It felt like it was real."  
"What was this dream about?" Luwin asked  
"I was in this burning city, soldiers were fighting strange creatures and then this massive four armed creature came and one man turned into this fiery dragon and defeated the demon." Robb, Luwin and Dancia looked at each other.  
"That is a strange dream" Luwin said and then he noticed Dancia's look "Is everything all right?"  
"I'm fine" Dancia said "It's just that I'm sure I've heard of something like that before from somewhere. I need to look in the Library"

...

 **King's Landing:  
** The day after his talk with his daughter, Lord Eddard went to find Prince Martin. He had sent a message saying that he wanted to speak with him so he could find out more about running as Hand of the King. Martin had agreed to meet him in the Hand's office. As Eddard was in his office, the door opened and Jory came in "It's Prince Martin my lord, he's arrived" Jory said  
"Send him in" Eddard said and Martin entered the room.  
"Lord Stark" Martin said  
"Prince Martin, I hoped to speak to you about the day to day jobs of the Hand of the King." Eddard said  
"Well you must know the members of the Small Council, though you must be careful who you trust on the council." Marin said  
"But aren't your uncles on the Small Council" Eddard said  
"Well for some reason Stannis isn't here, he went back to Dragonstone after Jon Arryn's death and I still don't know why." Martin said "And while Renly's a good man he isn't good on the council, he just believes everything is a game and he take his role as Master of Laws as seriously as my father does with ruling. Also, I know that his former squire Loras Tyrell is wisperring in his ear."  
"Isn't Loras' brother on the council?" Eddard asked  
"Yes, Willas is a good man and loyal as well as being good at his job as Master of Coin." Martin said "Sadly Loras isn't the same, he may be a skilled fighter but he is also a fool and plots with Lord Mace Tyrell for more power. Willas has been under a lot of stress as his father is trying to use him to arrange a betrothal between Joffrey and his daughter. Lord Mace is desperate to get his blood on the throne. You can trust Willas but be careful of his family."  
"What about Pycelle and Varys?"  
"Pycelle may be old but he's cunning, he only acts frail and uses that to throw people of. He's also a spy for my mother but in truth the one man he is loyal to is my grandfather Tywin Lannister. It was Pycelle who tricked the Mad King to open the gates of King's Landing so Tywin could sack the city. Don't inform Pycelle of anything unless you want my mother and Tywin to know." Martin told Eddard "As for Varys, he's more trustworthy than Pycelle, he does care about the well being of the realm in his own way but he's got the best spy network in the Seven Kingdoms so be careful about how much trust you give him."  
Eddard sighed "I see that being Hand of the King is going to be tougher than I thought so would it be all right if I borrowed Colette if I need to."  
"I send her if you need her" Martin said "And don't worry, I will be at some of these meetings to help you."

Martin then left the chambers as he had plans with Myrcella and Tommen. Eddard sat at his desk and he carried on looking at some paperwork but he was soon interrupted by a knock "Forgive me my lord" Jory said "Someone said that they wanted to see you, I was about to ask what their business was but then I saw who this person was and I let her in."  
"Who is it?" Eddard asked  
"Ned" Eddard thought he heard the voice of his wife. "It's me"

Eddard's heart stopped, standing at the door was his wife Catelyn Stark along with Ser Rodrik. "Cat" Eddard said "What are you doing here?"  
"I came as soon as I could, I fear that we may have trouble in the Kingdoms" Catalyn said "I don't think Bran fell from that tower I think he was thrown. Someone tried to murder him before he woke up, but why, unless he saw something in the tower. I went back and I found a long blond hair and blood in the tower. Someone was in there and it looked like they were making love."  
"And how is the Kingdom in danger?" Eddard said  
"You remember the letter than my sister sent me?" Catelyn asked and Eddard nodded, on the night of the King's arrival there had been a letter from Lysa Arryn, Catelyn's sister and Jon Arryn's wife. The letter said that Lysa believed that the Lannisters murdered Jon Arryn. However, Martin had informed him that Lysa has begun to show signs of Madness as she has grown paranoid and protective of her son Robin. Lysa had also been involved with Petyr Baelish in her life, a man who was now a traitor and so Lysa was someone who Martin kept a close eye on.

"The Dagger that the killer used has a Valyrian steel blade and a Dragonbone handle" Cat added "Not a weapon a common assassin would use, someone gave it to him. Bran's fall could have a connection to Lord Arryn's death."  
"You must be careful with accusations like that" Eddard said "Tywin Lannister is not a man to be crossed."  
"I want my son's attacker brought to justice" Cat said "But we must learn the truth and not to start a war."

...

 **Essos, the Dothraki Sea.**

Daenerys Targaryen had been practising the knowledge of the Dothraki Language with her handmaiden Irri. She had been able to learn the language pretty easily and her other handmaiden Doreah, who was a former bed slave from Lys had been teaching her ways how she could please her husband. But her mind was on other things, mainly about Farengar. The man knew so much on Dragons than she ever did and the ancient dragons which not even her brother knew.

 **Flashback**

"These Dragon Shouts have three words?" Daenerys asked  
"Yes" Farengar said "The Dragon shouts are in the ancient Dragon Tongue. The most known one is Unrelenting Force which is 'FUS RO DAH', in Common Tongue; it translates to Force Balance Push. Most of the Dragon language has been lost over the years but there are a few people who know it fluently. They are an order of Ancient Monks which have exsited for Thousands of years. They tend to keep to themselves. They are known as the Greybeards and they live at the top of the Highest Mountain in Westeros known as the Throat of the World at their monastery of High Hrothgar. But they don't let anyone learn the language, you must be called by them to learn the language but it is rare that they call anyone."  
"What about these Dragon Priests you told me about?" Daenerys asked

"The Dragon Priests were people who worshipped the Dragons as Gods. The number of them is unknown but it is said that there are many of them but the records of them have been destroyed. Little is known about them but it is said that the best of the order were granted magical masks which gave them great power and they ruled like Kings." Farengar said  
"What happened to these Ancient Dragons?" Daenerys added  
"The Dragons ruled over all mortals and treated them as Slaves, they were led by the worst of them all Alduin the World Eater. Eventually, the mortals rose up in rebellion against the Dragons, all records have been lost but it is said that they were led by a man known as Tiber Septim and his companions, Hakon-One-Eye, Felldir the Old and Gormlaith-Golden-Hilt. It was said that they fought the Dragons wherever they found them until they eventually Challenge Alduin himself at the Throat of the World. Nothing is known except Alduin was defeated but it is not known if he was killed or weakened although it did cost the life of Gormlaith. After his victory, Tiber began a campaign to unite the world under his rule believing that that was the only way to prevent the world from destroying itself but he died before it could be achieved but his family, the Septims went on to create the Septim Empire which is said to be the largest Empire in history and covered lands across Westeros, Essos and even the Southern lands of Sothoryos."  
"But what happened to this Empire?" Daenerys asked "If they were indeed that powerful then where is the Empire."  
"Nearly 500 years after the Empire's founding, there was a big event known as the Oblivion Crisis where a cult of Daedric fanatics known as the Mythic Dawn assassinated Emperor Uriel Septim and his sons and opened portals to the realm of the Daedra known as Oblivion. But a Hero known only as the Hero of Kvatch found a Bastard Son of Uriel known as Martin and they began a campaign which eventually defeated the Daedra but at the cost of Martin. Without the Septims, the Empire fell into Civil War and broke apart and then nearly the Children of the Forest settled in the Lands of Westeros until the Long Night happened."

"So the Septims are gone." Daenerys said  
"Well there are some who believe the Septim blood lives on as there are rumours that the Hero of Kvatch was a woman and a lover of Martin and they had a child but it's unknown." Farengar said

 **Flaskback end:**

Daenerys sat as Irri and Doreah tended to her. Her encounter with Farengar was one of the best things to have ever happened to her. Farengar stayed well away from Viserys as he saw him as nothing but Mad. Viserys tried to force Farengar to show him what he could do and help him reclaim the Seven Kingdoms but Farengar refused saying that he didn't get involved in politics. When Viserys attacked him, Farengar easily pushed him back and then the Dothraki forced Viserys to walk while Farengar took Viserys Horse.

Then Daenerys noticed Irri was examining her stomach "What are you doing" She asked  
"Khaleesi, when was the last time you bled" Irri said and Daenerys looked at her confused "You've change Khaleesi, it's a gift from the great Stallion." Then Daenerys realised what Irri meant, she was with child.

Meanwhile, Farengar was with Jorah and a Dothraki warrior known as Rakharo. Farengar was being careful, while he wasn't a Blade he was an agent and grandmaster Delphine had sent him on a mission to check on the last Targeryens, he remembered what his orders were.

 **Flashback:**

Farengar was at Cloud Ruler Temple where Grandmaster Delphine as well as Spymaster Caius and Prince Martin.  
"So Farengar" Caius said "The prince has an important mission for you."  
"Your important mission is for you to keep an eye on the last Targaryens." Martin said  
"So my mission is to spy on them?" Farengar asked  
"Not quite" Delphine said "Martin wants to avoid a war in the future and he believes that the Targaryen Girl may be able to have peace brought between them."  
"I've encountered them on my visit to Essos" Martin revealed "The girl Daenerys is quite scared and shy but the boy Viserys is just as mad as his father. If Viserys becomes dangerous, kill him but leave the girl alive."  
"I understand my Prince" Farengar said

 **Flashback end:**

Farengar was interrupted when Irri entered the tent and said that Daenerys didn't want horse tonight. Then Irri revealed Daenerys' pregnancy to everyone and Jorah said that he would have a goat butchered for her and then said that he would travel to Qohor, saying that he would catch up later.

On the other side of the camp, Viserys the Beggar King sat in his tent looking quite angry; Khal Drogo was riding in the complete wrong way. His army were riding East instead of West. People had been mocking him for so long calling him the Beggar King when he was the rightful King of Westeros. He would take back his kingdom by any means. But he was also furious by this so called Prince Martin. People claimed that he would be a great King and a much better one than his brother Joffrey. People said that Martin had travelled the Known World and has built a royal army.  
"That should be my army" Viserys said angrily to himself and then he thought of the Blades, those no good Sellswords who had refused to help him were now working for this so called Prince. Viserys brought out a large dagger that had a black stone in its hilt and seemed to glow red, then he slammed the dagger into a piece of parchment meant to represent Prince Martin "Just you wait Prince Martin, cause one of these days, you shall bleed, I will take back my kingdoms and you shall be dead at my feet" he growled to himself and was unaware of the voices outside.

"Is that it?" a figure wearing a crimson red robe with the hood up said which was a man "Is that the dagger?"  
"Yes that's it?" a Second figure which was a woman said  
"Well then, let's get it." The man said again  
"Wait, we should see if we can recruit him, he could prove useful to us in the future" the woman said

...

 **Kings landing, Royal chambers.**

Princess Myrcella walked through the royal chambers along with her Jaguar Midnight. They had decided to visit Alessia and Martin though soon it would be getting ready for bed. But as she approached Alessia's chambers, she heard sounds of pleasure in there and laughing. The door was slightly open and Myrcella peeked in though she wished she didn't after what she saw.

There on Alessia's bed was Alessia herself, she was naked and the Master of Coin, Willas was on top of her, also naked. There were signs of pleasure as Willas and Alessia felt each other's bodies.  
"We must be careful" Alessia said "You know what my mother will do if she finds out."  
"I love you Alessia" Willas said "And I don't want to be part of my father's schemes, I want to be with you. I don't care what your mother says, I want you to be my wife."

Myrcella heard everything and she didn't want anything to do with it and she left as the two lovers continued their Love.

 **The Next Day, the Hand's Chambers.**

Arya Stark stepped into the Room and he soon saw a man standing there.  
"You are late Boy" the man spoke with a strange accent "Tomorrow, you shall be here at Midday."  
"Who are you?" Arya asked  
"Your Dancing Master, Syrio Forel" he grinned and then tossed a wooden practise Sword to Arya but she dropped it. "Tomorrow you shall catch it" Arya then held the sword in two hands. "No no no, that's not a great sword; it doesn't require two hands to hold it."  
"But it's too heavy" Arya protested  
"You shall get used to it." Syrio said.

Syrio then explained that he was teaching her Water Dancing, a type of duelling used in the Free City of Braavos. Arya enjoyed learning sword fighting though she didn't notice her father watching the training. He had a grim look on his face as he believed that there was going to be a war soon and his family was going to be caught in the middle of it. So while he knew that Ladies should fight, he believed that Arya needed to learn to defend herself should war broke out. Some would say that a Second Dance of the Dragons might be approaching if things weren't careful but now Eddard would be ready for what comes

 **Chapter End  
Author's notes: Here is episode 3 of Season 1. Things are starting to change now. Because Sam is a member of the Blades, he will not be meeting Jon and Agmaer will take Samwell Tarly's place.**


	7. Cripples Bastards and Broken Things

**Cripples Bastards and Broken Things.**

 **Winterfell:**

Brandon Stark was dreaming again, ever since he woken up from his coma, he'd been having these strange dreams which seemed so real. He'd dreamed of Dragons fighting each other and of soldiers fighting. But one dream got him scared. It was a dream of a man being pushed around in a prison cart inside a great city, the people of this city were jeering at him calling him 'Traitor and murderer.' Then the mob killed the guards and they threw torches at the cart which burnt the man alive. He remembered what Dancia said when he told her of his dream.

"You seem to have dream of the past." She said "That dream seems very similar to the story of Uriel Septim III the 9th ruler of the Septim Empire. He started a civil war against his cousin who he claimed was a bastard child and began a war which would become known as the War of the Red Diamond. Eventually, Uriel was captured and on his way to trial, an angry mob burnt his prison cart and him along with it."

Bran always remembered that vision but now he seemed to have another dream. This time it was strange to him. He was inside a land with a garden full of flowers, all different colours and sizes. Then there was a city which seemed to be made of Silver and a castle made of roses. This dream was so weird to him; he'd never seen a place so beautiful. But then when he was inside the palace, he saw one of the strangest sights he'd ever seen. The woman had blue coloured skin and wore a dress made of the finest silk. She had flowers in her hair and in one hand she clutched a crescent moon and in the other, an Eight pointed star. The woman was sitting on the throne and then she turned to Bran "I suppose you are wondering why I can see and speak to you Brandon Stark" the woman said "Well the truth is that a great Evil is coming, a repeat of the past shall soon come and you have the key to end this darkness. You must find the Star which holds the power, the sword of Flame and the one who ended it the last time, Good Luck Brandon Stark." Then the vision faded

Brandon shot up and woke up; his Direwolf was sitting on top of him looking at him straight in the eye. Old Nan and Dancia were with him. "I see you've woken up" Old Nan said "I'll go tell Maester Luwin."

After Old Nan left, Dancia looked at Bran "Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine" Bran said "But these dreams I'm having seem so real. I'm starting to get scared."

"It's okay Bran" Dancia said "Sometimes dreams happen and you learn not to be scared."

"But this one was different." Bran protested "I saw a woman with blue skin and holding a star and moon in her hands, she called out to me and said that a repeat of the past is coming."

It was then that Maester Luwin entered the room, he had overheard everything "I've never heard of people speaking to others in dreams" he said and then he looked on his Maester chain and found one of the links "This link is made of Valyrian Steel, only one Maester in a hundred has this link, it shows that I've studied magic and the occult. Every Maester who has this link has tried to use magic but none have been successful."

Dancia looked at Bran and then she brought out a book and turned to a certain page and then she held the book to Bran. "Did the woman in your dream look like the diagram in that picture?" she asked

Bran looked at the image, it was in black and white but the shape of the woman looked right with the long hair, the dress and the star and moon. "Yes, it looked like this Diagram." Bran answered

Dancia sighed "The woman in your vision is Azura, the Daedric Prince of Dusk and Dawn." She explained "The Daedric Princes are the opposite of the Nine Divines."

"So I was being contacted by a dark god?" Bran asked

"Not exactly" Dancia added "Azura is one of the Daedric Princes who is considered good along with Meridia, Daedric Prince of Life Energy. But some like Mehrunes Dagon and Molag Bal are completely evil. Azura was once worshipped as a great cult by people who didn't worship the Divines but most of the Cult was slaughter by the Andals."

"So why would Azura contact me?" Bran asked

"I don't know why but it could mean that there is a purpose for you." Dancia replied

 **Fort Dawnguard:**

Jon Snow was training with Agmaer along with another Dawnguard recruit, a woman from the North known as Ingjard. Agmaer wasn't very good with a sword but he was good with a crossbow and an Axe. All three of them were wearing the Dawnguard armour which helped to protect them though Jon and Ingjard wore heavier armour than Agmaer.

But as they were containing their training, they were interrupted by the arrival of Sorine "I'm sorry to bother you three but grandmaster Isran has returned from his trip, he is asking you to see him right away."

"Well I guess we should see him them" Ingjard said

Jon, Agmaer and Ingjard all placed the practise weapons away and they went over to the Dawnguard meeting room where Grandmaster Isran where he was with Gunmar, Sorine and another woman. This woman made Jon's eyes widen, she was one of the most beautiful women Jon had met, she had long black hair and she wore long dark red and black robes which seemed to be more like armour.

"So Serena" Isran said "Are you sure that they're coming."

"Vanik's disappearance and the Night Watchmen saying that he saw the White Walkers could only mean that the Walkers are indeed coming, of course, no one will believe us, Prince Martin might but we need proper proof so that he can act." The woman who was now identified as Serena replied

Gunmar spoke up "We may have several highly trained Dawnguard here but it's not enough and the Night's Watch is severely undermanned. They need help, Thorne may be a good swordsman as is Benjen and several others but most are just farm boys or thieves."

"Gunmar's right Grandmaster" Sorine spoke up "And the Night's Watch think the real enemy beyond the Wall is the Wildlings. Benjen may believe that they were just born on the Wrong side but most don't have that opinion, and word says that former Night's Watch brother Mance Rayder is gathering the Wildlings together, we may need to find out why."

"Well then" Isran said "It's time we did something, Gunmar, Sorine, you two are coming with me to help the Night's Watch, Serena should come too. Celann will stay here with some others." It was then that Isran spotted Jon "Ah, Jon Snow, I see you've arrived."

"I came as soon as I heard that you wanted to see me" Jon said

"Well, because you one of our best recruits, you're coming with us to Castle Black." Isran said "Agmaer and Ingjard will join us."

…

 **King's Landing, Red Keep.**

Princess Myrcella and her Jaguar Midnight were in the royal chambers of the Red Keep, she could not forget what she saw between Alessia and the Master of Coin Willas Tyrell. She decided that she should speak to Martin about it. She soon found his room and she knocked.

"Come in" came the voice of her brother behind the door and Myrcella entered, Martin's chamber was filled with books as it usually was and his desk was covered in papers which he used to do his work. Martin did more work for the kingdom that her father or Joffrey did.

"Sister?" Martin questioned "What's wrong?"

So Myrcella told Martin about what she saw between Alessia and Willas Tyrell, Martin was shocked at this but she cupped Myrcella's cheek, "Cella, listen to me, Willas Tyrell is a good man and he would not abuse Alessia, but you know that he's had a hard life, his father Mace Tyrell is always trying to use him to gain more power for his family. Willas is the future Heir of Highgarden and the Reach, it doesn't help that he's under a lot of pressure as Mace is trying to use him to arrange a match for his daughter." Martin said

"Mother doesn't like the Tyrells much does she?" Myrcella added

Martin shook his head "The Tyrell are the second richest family behind the Lannisters. They control the most fertile part of the Seven Kingdoms and the most populated. Do you know why our father and Grandfather never gave Cersei any real power?" Myrcella shook her head "It's because she's not as smart as she think she is. Father made a name for himself in his Rebellion against the Iron Throne and Tywin Lannister made his name for him crushing the Reyne-Tarbeck Rebellion and destroying two houses and setting an example. Those actions gave them respect but our mother believes that because she's the Daughter of Tywin Lannister then she has the Power but she doesn't."

Myrcella smiled at her brother and then she added "Oh by the way, Tommen wanted to see you, I think he was doing some reading of some books she borrowed from Alessia and he doesn't understand something."

"Fine I'll go see him then" Martin said and he left his work to find his little brother. He soon found him in his own room where he was playing with Ser Pounce, his jaguar and was being careful with his two cats, Lady Whiskers and Boots. Tommen smiled when he saw his brother enter the room.

"Brother" he said as he jumped from his bed and wrapped his arms around Martin. Martin returned the embrace and then he kneeled down to Tommen's level.

"Myrcella said that you wanted to see me" Martin said

Tommen smiled "I did, there was something I wanted to ask you." Tommen then picked up one of the books from his table "I was reading some of Alessia's books and there was something I came across, it spoke of people known as the Aylieds, like Alessia's Jaguar, do you know what it means?"

Martin smiled "The Aylieds were also known as the Wild Elves or the Heartland High Elves."

"What are Elves?" Tommen asked

"Well Elves are just people like us, though their bodies are different as they have pointy ears." Martin said "You don't see Elves much today as the Humans wiped them out. On Sothoryos, you can find tribes of Wood Elves, nomad warriors who wander through the jungles of the land and are expert archers. Then there are the High Elves, great magic users but tend to keep to themselves on the Summerset Islands. The last group of Elves that still exist are the Dark Elves, they look a lot different from us as they tend to have dark grey skin and there is only 1 small place you can find them, the Island of Solstheim located in the Shivering Sea."

"But what about these Aylieds?" Tommen asked

"They're gone." Martin answered "The Aylieds were wiped out by the Septim Empire which destroyed the Aylied Empire that existed here in the South. The Aylieds were cruel people towards the humans are they enslaved them wherever they found them. The Septim Empire helped destroy this Empire by assisting Saint Alessia, the Slave Queen who led the humans against the Aylieds alongside the grand Crusader Ser Pelinal Whitestrake. Together they destroyed the Aylied Empire and after only a few city states remained as soon these died out as well. It's not just the Aylieds that are gone, the Snow Elves and the Deep Elves were also whipped out during the Septim Empire, but their history remains and some people wish to discover that history. The Faith of the Seven of course doesn't like that."

"Is that why you converted to the Nine Divines?" Tommen asked

"One reason yes but the Faith of the Seven only cares about themselves and no one else." Martin said "Remember that"

…

 **Castle Black, the Wall.**

Tyrion Lannister stood in the Lord Commander's office as he spoke to Lord Commander Jeor Mormont. Jeor Mormont kept a crow on his shoulder and he was often called the Old Bear as he was a member of House Mormont of Bear Island before he joined the Night's Watch and became the 997th Lord Commander. Jeor's son Jorah became Lord of Bear Island after Jeor joined the Night's watch but he disgraced himself by selling poachers to Slavers and he fled leaving Jeor's sister Maege Mormont as Lady of Bear Island.

Tyrion had come to Castle Black because he wanted to see the Wall for himself and so he could stand at the top and piss of the top of the World. Tyrion could see that the Night's Watch was very undermanned. They once had 19 forts across the Wall and now they only manned 3 of them, Castle Black, The Shadow Tower and Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. Mormont wanted Tyrion's help as he was a member of the richest family and he said that the Watch now needed help. The Wall was built to protect the realms of man against the White Walkers or what the stories say, most people say that they are just fairy tales. When the Wall was first built, people joined them from all over the Seven Kingdoms and it was a place of honour, but now the only place that still saw the Night's Watch as a place of honour was the North, to most of the kingdoms it was just a dumping ground for people nobody wanted, criminals and Bastards.

Apart from Lord Commander Mormont, the most important men in the Night's Watch were First Ranger Benjen Stark and the Master of Arms Alliser Thorne. Alliser was a member of House Thorne who was a Targaryen Loyalist during Robert's Rebellion, he had been forced to join the Night's Watch after the war which made him a bitter man but deep down, Alliser was a loyal man to the Watch and he would willingly die to protect the Wall.

Tyrion was going to leave the Wall to head back to King's Landing when a wandering Crow known as Yoren said that join him. The Wandering Crows were the members of the Watch who go around recruiting people which wasn't easily these days. Also, he was shocked to see several Dawnguard members enter Castle Black. Mormont went over to speak with their leader.

"Grandmaster Isran" Mormont greeted

"Lord Commander Mormont" Isran greeted back and the two shook hands like they were old friends.

"What bring you here?" Mormont asked

"If something is going on beyond the Wall then we need to know what it is" Isran said "One of your rangers who has been a loyal member for years would never desert unless he saw something, and there is still no sign of Vanik. Something is going on beyond the Wall and we need to know what it is and find proof otherwise no one will believe us."

Jon Snow was with the Dawnguard and he embraced his uncle "Good to see you uncle Benjen." He said

"It's good to see you too Nephew" Benjen greeted "This may be the last time we meet for a while. Lord Commander is sending me and two of my best Rangers off on a mission beyond the Wall, I may not be back for a while."

"Good luck Stark" came the bitter voice of Ser Alliser Thorne.

Jon stared at him as he walked away "What his problem?" Jon asked

"Thorne's just a bit bitter that's all." Benjen replied "Thorne was forced to join the Watch by King Robert which made him quite bitter towards him and my brother. But deep down he's a good man, he may be strict and cruel with the recruits but that may be needed to get them into shape to be ready to fight."

Then Lord Commander Mormont turned to him "So Jon Snow, Isran says that you're one of the best fighters that the Dawnguard has, well I hope that is true because both I and Isran want you to help teach our men how to fight properly. So why don't you go and meet the recruits."

Later, before Tyrion left, he was in the main building along with Lord Commander Mormont and the Maester of Castle Black, Maester Aemon who was nearing 100 years old and was blind.

"How many winters have you seen Lord Tyrion?" Aemon asked

"Eight no Nine." Tyrion answered

"All of them Brief?"

"They say that the winter I was born in lasted 3 years." Tyrion replied

"This summer has lasted Nine, but reports from the Citadel says that the days grow shorter, now the Starks are Right, Winter is Coming" Aemon said "This one will be long and dark things will come."

"We've been capturing Wildlings, more every month" Mormont said "They're fleeing south. The ones that flee say they've seen the White Walkers.

"And fishermen from Lannisport say they've seen Mermaids" Tyrion scoffed

"One of our Rangers swore he saw them kill his companions, right up to Ned Stark cut his head off" Mormont replied

"The Night's Watch is the only thing standing between the realm and what lies beyond." Aemon added "And it has become an army of undisciplined boys and tired old men, there are less than a thousand of us. We can't man the other castles on the Wall, we can't patrol the Wilderness, we have barely had the funds to keep our boys fed and armed."

"Your sister sits at the Kings' side" Mormont said "Tell her we need help."

"When Winter does come, gods help us all if we're not ready." Aemon said

…

 **Vaes Dothrak, the Dothraki Sea:**

The Khalasar rode along the grassy plains of the Dothraki Sea until they came to the city of Vaes Dothraki, known as the city of the Horselords. This was the most sacred place to the Dothraki and people were forbidden to carry weapons in the city and was a sacred place of worship. Though the city had a gate statue of two horses on their rear legs, the rest of the city was just wooden huts or tents.

"Vaes Dothrak, the city of the Horselords" Jorah announced

Viserys scoffed "It's a pile of mud" he said as he stared at the city hade of huts "Is this really the best these Savages can do?"

"These are my people now, you shouldn't call them savages" Daenerys said in anger and she was now getting fed up of her brother's attitude which could easily get him killed in this city.

"I'll call them what I like because these are my people now" Viserys scoffed "This is my army to conquer the Seven Kingdoms and take back my throne and your savage husband is marching them the wrong way. The sooner we're done here the better, I can get my army and then take back my thrones and kill the Usurper and his entire family especially that would be great man Martin!" Viserys then angry rode on while Daenerys scoffed.

"Why does my brother hate this Prince Martin so much?" Daenerys asked

"It's probably because he feels threatened by the tales of him." Jorah said "They may be a bit over exaggerated."

"Many tales are often exaggerated but they still hold hints of the truth" Farengar said

"Well is it true that Martin has travelled across the land. And he created a royal army." Daenerys asked

"Well Martin did travel all across Westeros except for Dorne and he has visited the Free Cities." Farengar said "Though most of the royal army was built by General Tullius but Martin did do many reforms in King's Landing for the common people. There could be chances of a Civil War between Martin and his older brother Joffrey happening. I've heard that Joffrey is just as bad as your brother" Farengar pointed to Viserys "He's hated and many people prefer Martin and they believe that he should be king."

"So if a civil war did start, would that be the perfect time to cross the Narrow Sea." Daenerys asked

"Well King Robert is foolish enough to meet them in open battle." Jorah said "But the men supporting him are not, Joffrey too is a fool but Martin is not."

"The Dothraki will never cross anyway; they fear any water their horses can't drink." Farengar added. "If you're brother isn't careful he may get himself killed. And he thinks that the people will support him, they'll see him as no better than the Mad King."

"But the people pray for his return" Daenerys said "They make banners in secret."

"That what your brother thinks" Jorah said "common people don't care for the games of the Lords and nobles."

...

 **King's Landing, Council Chambers:**

Hand of the King, Eddard Stark sat with the rest of the Small Council along with Prince Martin as the Captain of the King's Landing Watch was with them for his report. During Martin's reforms, he had found the evidence to strip the former Commander Janos Slynt of his position and exile him to the Wall, and then he brought notable commanders to help the city watch. The Captain's position rotated so that it was not so stressful, the current commander was Adamus Philida, a loyal man who cared about the city, though sometimes he went too far to make sure criminal paid for crimes. He was also obsessed about catching a group of Assassin's known as the Dark Brotherhood.

"I tell you my lords" Adamus said "It's the Hand's Tourney that is behind all this trouble."

"The King's tourney" Eddard corrected "I assure you the Hand wants no part in this."

"Call it whatever you wish my lord" Giovanni Civello, Adamus' apprentice said "Knights have been flowing into King's Landing since the announcement of the Tourney, and for every Knight we receive we get 2 freeriders, 6 men at arms, a douzen merchants, three craftsmen and more thieves than I can count."

"Not to mention all the visitors we have" Adamus said "The inns are overflowing and last night we had a drowning, a tavern fight, three knife fights, a rape, two fires, robberies beyond count and a drunken horse race. And there was a woman's head found floating near the Great Sept of Baelor."

"You're the captain of the guard" Renly said "Hire some more guards."

"That's not easy as there have been reports that some guards like Avidus, Leland and Logellus have been harassing citizens but without proof there's nothing I can do. Lex is too busy hunting for thieves along with Carmalo and Burd has too keep an eyes on the harbour, there isn't much I can do."

"What about the Legions?" Pycelle question "Maybe they can help?"

"The Legions are not meant to be a city guard Grand Maester" Martin spoke up "They're soldiers and they fight, not protect, but I can order Tullius to send a small force to help keep order until the Tourney's end."

"And I can spare 50 of my guards to help as well" Eddard said "I trust that should be enough"

"Thank you my lords" Adamus said "They shall be put to good use."

Later after the stressful Council meeting, Eddard returned to the Hand's chambers where he saw Arya balancing on one toe.

"Syrio says a water dancer can balance on one toe for hours." Arya said

"It's a hard fall down these steps" Eddard spoke up "Be careful you don't hurt yourself."

"Syrio says every hurt is a lesson and every lesson makes you better." Arya replied "Tomorrow, Syrio is going to have me chasing Cats."

"Cats?" Eddard said "Syrio says..."

"...that every swordsman should study cats." Arya finished "They're as quite as Shadows and as light as feathers, you have to be quick to catch them."

"He's right about that."

"Now that Bran's awake, will he come live with us?" Arya asked

"Well he has to gain his strength back first" Eddard answered "Dancia and Luwin say that he will walk again but it will take time before he recovers completely."

"He always wanted to be a Knight of the Kingsguard" Arya said as she got down on two feet and sat next to her father near his study. "Will he still be able to do that?"

"Well, maybe, but even if he can't, there are other things he can do" Eddard replied "For example he could be lord of a holdfast, sit on the King's council or even raise castles like Bran the Builder."

"Can I be Lord of a Holdfast?" Arya asked simply.

Eddard laughed and kissed her head "One day, you will marry a high born lord and rule his castle; your sons shall be knights and Princes and Lords."

Arya shook her head "No, that's not who I am or who I want to be." She said simply and then she went back to her training while Eddard sighed and went into his office to look through the book on the Linage of the great houses of Westeros, a book which Pycelle said Jon Arryn had been reading though. It was odd as Pycelle also said that a bottle of Tears of Lys had gone missing from his cabinet. This poison was tasteless and could only be made in the free city of Lys. He also wondered why Jon Arryn had an interest in this book.

...

 **The Riverlands, Kingsroad.**

Lady Catelyn Tully road alongside Ser Rodrik as they went back North to Winterfell, she wanted nothing more than to see her daughters again but no one could know that she was there. She still had the Valyrian Steel Dagger which the assassin tried to kill her son with. But she still had no idea who it was but she knew that it was the Lannisters who did this. But she needed proper proof before anything could be done.

"MY LADY GET DOWN!" Ser Rodrik yelled and then an arrow came out of nowhere and hit the ground and it caused Catelyn's horse to rear on its hind legs and throw Catelyn off. An arrow then priced the Horse which caused it to fall over dead. Then about a dozen men emerged from the woods dressed in leather rags. 'Highwaymen and outlaws.' Catelyn though. Ser Rodrik drew his sword and engaged one of them in combat and quickly killed him before engaging another. But there were too many to for just Ser Rodrik to deal with. But then there was the sound of a war horn which distracted the outlaws allowing Rodrik to kill two more of them. Then several more men emerged from the woods and killed the rest of the outlaws. Catelyn recognised that these were her father's men as they had the sigil on house Tully on their armour, the jumping fish on a red and blue field.

"My lady, are you all right?" Ser Rodrik asked when the fight was over, all of the attackers were dead with no casualties.

But then Catelyn found something on one of the outlaws. It was a piece of paper which was a letter. Catelyn wondered why an outlaw would have a letter, when she opened it and red the contents, her eyes widened with anger and surprise "Lannisters!" she growled

…

 **Winterfell Great Hall.**

Robb Stark sat in Winterfell's great Hall along with Maester Luwin, Dancia and his brother Bran. Bran still couldn't walk well and had to be carried in with help from Hodor. Hodor was the grandchild of Old Nan, one of the oldest woman in Winterfell and a storyteller for the Stark Children who often told dark stories which the Stark children enjoyed. Hodor was simple minded and there was only one word he could say which was Hodor.

The Night's Watchman known as Yoren was here and to Robb's dislike, Tyrion Lannister was with them. "I must say, I received a warmer welcome on my last visit" Tyrion said

Robb ignored him "Any man of the Night's Watch is welcome in Winterfell." Robb greeted Yoren.

"Any man of the Night's Watch but not I boy?" Tyrion said

"I'm not your boy Lannister" Robb said in disgust, he still was angry about the attempt on Bran's life "I'm Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North while my father's away in King's Landing."

"Then you might learn a Lord's courtesy." Tyrion spoke up and then he turned to Bran "I'm glad to see that you're recovering well. Do you remember what happened?"

"Sadly he can't remember what happened that day" Luwin said

"Well, do you like to ride?" Tyrion asked

"I do" Bran answered "But I can't not like this but I can when my legs are okay."

"Well maybe this could help" Tyrion said and he brought out diagrams for a saddle "The saddle in these diagrams can help you ride a horse without your legs, I'm sure that you can still enjoy yourself while you're recovering."

"What kind of trick is this Lannister?" Robb demanded, he still didn't trust the Lannisters much at all. "Why do you want to help my brother?"

"There is no trick" Tyrion said not afraid of the rise of Robb's voice "I just have a tender heart for cripples bastards and broken things even if they are tempory. And besides, my nephew Martin considers the Starks as good people and friends and any friend of my nephew is a friend of mine."

"You've done my brother a kindness" Robb said in suspicion "Winterfell is yours."

Tyrion laughed "Spare me the false courtesies Stark" he said "There's a good brothel outside the walls where I shall find a bed and good meal until I leave tomorrow."

After Tyrion left the Hall and he went to the Brothel, he ran into the Stark ward, Theon Greyjoy, last son of Lord Balon Greyjoy, lord of the Iron Islands "If you're looking for Redheads, ask for Ros" Theon said

Tyrion laughed "I never expected a Greyjoy to be good friends with the Starks." He said

"Robb is like a brother to me" Theon said "We were raised together and Lord Stark has always been good to me. My father gave me away and he never responds to any of my letters."

"Well here" Tyrion said and he threw Theon a gold coin, "Your next tumble with Ros is on me, I'll find another girl."

…

 **King's Landing, King's Chambers.**

A grumpy King Robert sat at his table with his squire Lancel Lannister standing next to him with a jug of wine, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Ser Barristan Selmy was with him along with his son Martin.

"You never forget them do you" Robert said grimly "The faces of the men you've killed"

"No your Grace." Barristan said

"It's been a long time. But I still remember every face. Do you remember your first kill?" Robert asked

"Of course your Grace" Barristan replied

"Who was it?"

"A Tyrosi soldier during the War of the Nine Penny Kings. Never knew the name, killed him with a lance through his heart during the charge." Barristan answered

Robert scoffed "A quick death, lucky for you. Mine was some Tarly boy during the battle of Summerhall. My horse took an arrow so I was on foot slugging through the mud with my great Warhammer. Then this highborn lad thought he could end the war with a single swing of his sword. I knocked him down into the mud with my hammer. Gods I was strong then. Caved in his breastplate and probably cracked every rib he had. Stupid boy, he shouted Wait before I finished him and he looked at me in the eye as the hammer fell. They never tell you how they all shit themselves, they don't put that part in the songs." Then he looked at Martin "What about you son, who was you're first kill."

"Mine was some outlaw at Fort Snowhawk during the Legion's taking of the fort." Martin answered quietly

"How did you do it, did he have any last words?" Robert asked

"Well that was my first proper fight and it wasn't easy and he was stronger than me but I slashed his leg and arm before he fell to his knees, I left him before he charged at me saying 'Die'. I swung around and sliced his head off."

Robert then turned to his squire Lancel Lannister. Lancel was the oldest son of Kevan Lannister, Tywin's brother. Lancel was quite arrogant and Robert often pushed him around and ordered him to fetch his wine. "Lancel, gods what a stupid name" Robert said "who named you, some cunt?" Lancel remained quiet "Where's the wine?"

"Jug's empty" Lancel said simply.

"Then get some more" Robert demanded and Lancel nodded and left but just as he opened the door, Robert called back "And tell you're cousin to come in. Kingslayer, get in here!" Ser Jaime Lannister obeyed his orders and entered the room. "Jaime Lannister son of the mighty Tywin" Robert added "Everywhere I go I'm surrounded by Lannisters with their blond hair. We're telling war stories. Who was your first kill not counting old men?"

"One of the outlaws of the Kingswood Brotherhood." Jaime answered

"I was there that day." Barristan added "You were only a squire 16 years of age, King Aerys brought you into the Kingsguard afterwards."

"You killed Simon Toyne with a counter-riposte" Jaime said "Best move I ever saw."

"Good fighter Toyne, but he lacked stamina" Barristan said

"Your Outlaw," Robert interrupted "Any last words?"

"I cut his head off so no" Jaime said

"What about King Aerys, the Mad King?" Robert asked "Did he call you a traitor, beg for forgiveness?"

Jaime shook his head "He just said the same thing he'd been saying for hours. 'Burn them all'"

Martin looked at his uncle, he knew the reason why Jaime had killed the Mad King. The Thieves Guild had found one of the Wildfire stashes and had informed Martin. He didn't tell anyone other than the Blades as he feared that people might want to use them as a weapon. To defend the people, Martin had the Wildfire removed or diluted and it was dumped onto an old ship which was scuttled in the narrow sea with the Wildfire opened. Martin then left the room to prepare for the Tourney that was coming up.

 **Later, the Tourney grounds.**

Arya and Sansa sat with Septa Mordane in the stands as they watched the archery competition. The Melee had been earlier had it had been an intense fight. People from all over the Seven Kingdoms had come to watch the tourney. The Melee had been Arya's favourite and people were fighting each other for a chance to claim victory. Members of the Companions such as Vilkas, Farkus and Skjor had come to fight in the melee. Thoros of Myr, a bald red priest was fighting and he was terrifying with his flaming sword. The fight eventually resulted with Thoros winning after an intense fight with Skjor. Then there was the archery competition which was quite boring. Sansa spotted Joffrey in the royal box with his mother, father, Myrcella and Tommen but there were no sign of Martin or Alessia. The Archery soon came down to two people. There was a figure wearing a black hooded robe which no one could see who it was and the other was an expert archer known as Anguy who was clearly an expert with a bow. The competition was eventually won by Anguy but when the hooded figure revealed who it was, everyone was shocked as standing there was a smirking Princess Alessia. King Robert and the youngest of his children laughed while Cersei didn't look impressed. Alessia didn't tell anyone that she would be in the archer and she had shown everyone that she was a skilled archer. She then congratulate Anguy on his victory and then left smirking.

Septa Mordane wasn't impressed "Disgraceful, that isn't how a princess should act. I hope you don't take after her."

'Don't let Prince Martin hear that' Arya thought as she saw Prince Martin nearby dressed in a suit of black armour.

With the Archery and Melee over, it was time for the jousting. This wasn't very fun to Arya as hitting people with sticks wasn't fun at all. In the North, people look down on jousting as they saw it as a game for children. But Knights from all over the Seven Kingdoms had come. Jory had joined the north but the only others from the North who joined were a member of house Manderly from White Harbour and Domeric Bolton from the Dreadfort. All 7 knights of the Kingsguard had joined all dressed in scaled armour except for Jaime who wore golden armour with a lion's helm. Ser Gregor Clegane had joined as he thundered past them like an avalanche. Lord Yohn Royce and his two sons Andar and Robar had joined in though Yohn was only watching. Lord Jason Mallister of Seaguard had come to see his son Patrek take part and 6 members of House Frey of the Twins had come. People from the Stormlands such as Bryce Caron, Balon Swann and Beric Dondarrion along with Lord Renly had joined the jousting. The twin sons, Horas and Hobber Redwyne were at the tourney as well.

When the jousting started, Jory had done well as had unseated Horas Redwyne and one of the Freys but lost to a freerider named Lothor Brune. Ser Jaime unseated Ser Andar Royce and Lord Bryce Caron and he even beat Ser Barristan Selmy after a hard fought battle. Domeric Bolton was clearly a good jouster and he unhorsed Ser Meryn Trant and Ser Boros Blont of the Kingsguard. He fought a great battle against Ser Patrek Mallister. Sandor Clegane known as the Hound fought a great fight and had unseated Robar Royce and Balon Swann, he even defeated Lord Renly Baratheon and broke one of the silver antlers on his helmet. Beric Dondarrion needed a new horse after a hedge knight killed his. He was clearly a good fighter but he lost to Prince Martin himself who also unseated a member of House Frey and Ser Preston Greenfield of the Kingsguard. Ser Mandon Moore of the Kingsguard lost to Ser Gregor Clegane who also defeated Hobber Redwyne. Arys Oakheart lost to Ser Loras Tyrell, the knight of the Flowers. The most intense fights were between Sandor Clegane and Loras Tyrell. The fight had been intense but Loras eventually beat him on points. Then the last match of the day was between Domeric Bolton and Prince Martin. This fight was won by Martin but only just. Domeric congratulated him on his victory and shook his hand like he was an old friend. Martin and Domeric had met before during Martin's trip to the North and Martin saw Domeric as a great warrior and a loyal man.

Sansa enjoyed the jousting but there was one event she could not forget, it happened early in the tourney during one of the first jousts of the day.

…

Sansa and Arya watched as the first jousting matches began. Sansa smiled at Prince Joffrey but Joffrey just looked away.

"Having problems are we?" a voice asked and she turned to see a young man of around 20 nearby. He had short blond hair with a trim beard. He was walking around on a limb and he needed a cane

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Sansa asked

"Sansa this is Ser Willas Tyrell. He's the master of coin and the Knight of the Flowers older brother" Septa Mordane said

"It's not Ser anymore, I can't fight anymore" Willas said

"Why did something happen?" Arya asked

"Well it happened during a jousting match like this one." Willas said "I was in a joust with Oberyn Martell, the Red Viper of Dorne. Our families have hated each other for years. During the joust I fell off my horse and my leg got trampled on which broke it and sadly it's never healed properly so I can't walk well anymore without a cane." Willas explained "My father thought Oberyn did it on purpose but to me it was just an accident and I have nothing against him. Accidents happen all the time." Arya swore that she noticed Willas looking at Princess Alessia who smiled back.

Then there was a thunder of horse's hoofs and Sansa turned to see a rider of a large Black horse coming up. He wore thick Black armour which looked really heavy. "Gods who is that?" Sansa asked

"That is Ser Gregor Clegane, they call him the Mountain that Rides." Willas Explained "He's the Hound's older brother. Some say that he's a brutal savage and Martin has wanted him dead for killing the Targaryen children."

"And who is his opponent?" Sansa added and pointed to a man wearing silver armour with a helm that didn't cover his chin.

"Ser Hugh of the Vale, he was Jon Arryn's squire. Knighted after his death, look how far he's come." Willas added

"Yes enough with the bloody courties have at him" King Robert ordered

Hugh and Gregor road to the far sides of the jousting field and they charged at each other. The joust ended it tragedy as Gregor's lance hit Hugh on his neck where his armour didn't protect him and it pierced his throat. Sansa screamed as Jeyne fell into tears as Hugh fell off his horse. Robert stood up in horror and Cersei covered her younger children's eyes with help from Alessia. Hugh chocked a few times as he spat out blood before he fell silent and two people dragged the body off.

"Not what you were expecting" Willas said "There was a lot of shock after my fall. Has anyone ever told you the story of the Mountain and the Hound? Apparently, when they were children, the mountain caught the hound playing with one of his toys that he didn't even play with anymore. The Mountain didn't like that and he pushed his brother's head into a flaming torch." Arya and Sansa stared in shocked "Their father claimed that the Hound's bed sheets caught fire during the night."

Later, Martin was in his private tent as he changed out of his armour. The next day he would be facing his uncle in the semi final and then the winner will face the winner of the match between the Mountain and Ser Loras. But while he was getting changed, Grandmaster Delphine entered the tent along with Delvin and Vex. "Delphine, Vex Delvin?" Martin questioned "What's going on?"

"Well we've been checking on what Lord Stark is doing" Delvin said "And he's gotten the same book that Jon Arryn had before his death. And he's also visited that Blacksmith as well and seen Gendry."

Martin knew Gendry, he was one of his father's older bastard children. He was blacksmith apprentice to Tobho Mott, one of the few people who knew how to forge Valyrian steel. When the time was right, Delphine hopped to recruit Gendry as a blade as he could be who they needed as their new forgemaster.

"There is something else." Vex added "Lady Stark was in the city and on her trip back they were attacked."

"Attacked?" Martin questioned "By who"

"They seemed to be outlaws." Delphine replied "However a letter was found which points the blame on the Lannisters."

Martin's eyes widened, this was bad, soon there could be full scale war erupting which Martin didn't want.

…

 **Vaes Dothrak:**

Prince Viserys Targaryen was fuming. Her bitch of a sister was trying to order her around by sending her handmaiden. Now he dragged his sister's handmaiden roughly and into her tent.

"You dare order me around!" Viserys roared and he threw the handmaiden to the floor while Daenerys went to help her.

"I only wanted to invite you to supper." Daenerys begged

"What's this?" Viserys asked and he picked up a set of Dothraki leather armour, "you trying to make me dress like a savage?"

"It was a gift." Daenerys started

"First you order me around then you try to make me a savage!" Viserys growled "Next thing you'll want to braid my hair."

"You're not worthy of having your hair braided!" Daenerys roared back

Viserys then slapped her hard which sent her falling to the ground and then he was on top of him and trying to smack her again "You're a miserable little slut. And you've woken the Dragon!"

Then out of nowhere, something hit the side of Viserys head which sent him flying sideways. Daenerys turned to see Farengar who had a wooden stick in his hands and he pointed it at Viserys head "You dare lay your hands on your own sister?" Farengar roared "You're no brother of hers, you're just a coward."

"I am a Khaleesi of the Dothraki!" Daenerys roared at her brother "I am the wife of the great Khal Drogo and the mother of his child! The next time you lay hands on me it will be the last time you have hands!" Then she looked at Farengar "Throw him out of here, I don't want to see him." Farengar grabbed the weakened Viserys and then he threw him out of Daenerys tent and into the area where the horses were which was full of mud. Viserys landed head first into the mud.

Farengar then returned to Daenerys "Your brother is lucky that Khal Drogo wasn't here" Farengar said "If he was then he would most likely be dead."

"He thinks that the Kingdoms will rise up when he returns, do you think that's possible?" Daenerys asked

Farengar shook his head "I doubt it, from what I've seen the people might see Viserys as another mad King. Despite what your brother says I know the stories. I've met the Mad King once."

"You've met my father?" Daenerys asked

"I did, it was just a small visit to King's Landing but I saw the King's court, he was mad and he refused to trim his nails or cut his hair as he feared blades. He saw threats everywhere and he burnt people alive with wildfire and laughed as they burnt." Farengar said "Your brother is no better. And the Dothraki will never cross, they fear any water their horses can't drink and we don't have any ships and people won't give us ships to take us across the Narrow Sea and the Dothraki don't know how to sail them. And even if we did make it across to Westeros the Kingdoms would be prepared and Prince Martin will have a plan. The Fourth Blackfrye Rebellion had almost no support and was defeated quickly."

Daenerys looked at Farengar what could she do, it seemed like the best option might be to just stay with the Dothraki.

Meanwhile, two hooded figures wearing Crimson robes watched as Viserys was thrown in the Mud. "What should we do sister?" one asked

"Well brother, we should wait for the right time." The other said "Then we can recruit him. We may have failed in our mission once before, but we won't fail again. The Blades were fools, they think we were wiped out but they are wrong. When we reveal ourselves, they won't see it coming and soon Lord Dagon will walk these lands again."

…

 **Inn at the crossroads, Riverlands:**

Lady Catelyn Tully sat at a seat in the Inn. No one knew who she was except for Ser Rodrik. She remembered the attack on her and the letter said that Tyrion Lannister had sent the attackers and it had his signature and the Lannister seal. She would have to report this and then the Lannister will pay for hurting her son. Then the Tavern doors opened and Catelyn turned and was shocked to see that it was Tyrion Lannister himself and a member of the Night's Watch.

"My lord I'm sorry but we're full." The innkeeper said

"Don't worry, my men can sleep outside and as for me, I won't require a large room." Tyrion said "And gold can pay for anything."

"You can have my room" one person in the tavern said. Tyrion threw him the bag of gold

"You see, now I don't suppose that there is food and a good drink here. I plan to head back to King's Landing in the morning." Tyrion said and then he turned and was shocked at who she saw "Lady Catelyn Stark, I must admit I missed you on my visit back at Winterfell."

"Lady Stark?" The innkeeper said confused

Catelyn stood up and she lowered her hood "I was still Catelyn Tully when I was here last." She said and then she turned to one of the men in the tavern "The black bat on yellow, I trust Lady Whent is well."

"She is my lady" the man said

"And the red horse was always a welcome sight" Catelyn added as a men with a red horse sigil of house Bracken of Stonehedge rose up

"My lady, you're father saw my lord Jonas Bracken as a good friend." The second man said

"Well I must admit that your father has his friends but I fail to see what this has to do with me." Tyrion admitted as he had no idea what was going on. His Father Tywin Lannister did have many loyal bannermen but he didn't really have friends and his relationship with his father and siblings except for Kevan was quite stormy. Tygett Lannister, Tywin second brother was quite bitter and he wanted to be his own man but was always in his brother's shadow. He was nicknamed the bitter Lion.

"And the two towers of House Frey" Catelyn then added as a third man stood up "I trust Lord Frey is well?"

"He is, he sends your father an invitation to his 90 nameday, he plans to take another wife." The man added

Catelyn then looked at Tyrion, "This man came into Winterfell as a guest, and then he conspires to murder my son. A ten year old boy." Tyrion looked confused "And then he tries to have me killed on the way back home to Winterfell." Catelyn pulled the letter out and showed it to everyone "In the name of King Robert of house Baratheon First of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, I command you to seize this man and take him to Winterfell to face the King's justice."

Then everyone drew their swords and pointed them at Tyrion, Tyrion only stared wide eyed, he never sent a letter ordering an attack Lady Stark. But there was no choice but to give in. Then the last thing he saw was someone placing a bag on his head before someone knocked him out with a hit on the head.

Yoren quickly went out of the tavern, he had seen everything, he quickly saddled his horse and road towards King's Landing in order to inform Lord Stark about this.

Also in the Tavern, a young woman in her late twenties or early thirties watched in shock. Her name was Sapphire, a member of the Thieves Guild and an agent for Prince Martin, she knew that this would go well with Prince Martin or Lord Tywin Lannister, a war would start soon. But Catelyn had left the letter on the table when she went to help load the bound Tyrion onto a waggon. When no one was looking, Sapphire placed the latter into her bag, she was going to take this letter to Prince Martin and then get to the bottom of this.

 **Chapter end.**

 **Author's notes: This was episode 4 of Season 1. I placed in some things I missed in Episode 3. I made the Tourney more like the Tourney from the books instead of the show. The attack on Lady Catelyn was to frame Tyrion since Littlefinger didn't tell her about the dagger. But who was the letter by, take a guess, the reason will come soon.**


	8. The Wolf and the Lion

**The Wolf and the Lion:**

The next day was the last day of the tournament. Lord Eddard Stark was now walking along the jousting fields. He was planning to check out Ser Hugh of the Vale who had been killed the day before when Gregor Clegane's Lance pierced his throat. Accidents did happen during tournaments and in the North they had grand Melees which sometimes left people dead or missing an Arm or Leg. When he got to the tent, he saw Ser Hugh's body being tended by several Silent Sisters who prepared the body for his funeral. The Silent Sisters swore a vow of silence and they helped remove organs from bodies, clean wounds and place the body in oils in preserve it before burial. Ser Barristan Selmy, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard was there as well.

"He wasn't ready" Barristan said

"For Knighthood?" Eddard asked, Ser Hugh hadn't been a great fighter and he was also a bit arrogant.

Barristan shook his head "For death." He answered

"No one is ready for death." Eddard said and then he looked at the Silent Sisters "Carry on Sisters" then he and Barristan left the tent.

"Life is strange" Barristan said as a page attached the White cloak of the Kingsguard to Barristan's armour "Not so many years ago we fought as enemies at the Trident."

"I'm glad we never met on the field Ser Barristan." Eddard replied "As is my Wife, I don't think the Widow's life would suit her."

Barristan laughed "You're too modest, I've seen you cut down a dozen great Knights."

"My father said that you were the best he'd ever seen." Eddard spoke up as they walked along to see the King "Never been wrong about a man who knew the matters of combat"

"He was a fine man Lord Rickard Stark, a good man. Your brother Brandon may have been quite aggressive but he was also a good man." Barristan said "What the Mad King did to them was a terrible Crime."

Eddard then looked confused "That lad, Ser Hugh?" Eddard asked as he thought about Jon Arryn's squire "He was a Squire until a few months ago how could he afford a new suit of armour?"

Barristan shrugged his shoulders "Perhaps Lord Arryn left him some money" he said "I hear the King wants to joust today."

Eddard scoffed "That will never happen."

"Robert tends to do whatever he wants." Barristan said "Mainly whoring and drinking."

Eddard scoffed "If the King got what he wanted all the time, we would still be fighting a damn rebellion. We would still be at war with the Tyrell's and Martells." Eddard then though of something "I heard that you taught Prince Martin in his younger years?"

"I did" Barristan said "I taught him the basics. Though his bodyguards the Blades did most of the work."

Later, Eddard came to the King's tent where King Robert was standing while his squire Lancel was trying to fasten his breastplate on but the straps wouldn't fit. Prince Martin watched from a chair and he was amused at this.

"Oh for Seven Hell must I do it myself!" Robert growled

"It's made too small your Grace. The straps won't fasten." Lancel said

"Your Mother was a dumb whore with a fat arse did you know that?" Robert shouted and then he looked at Eddard "Look at this idiot, all ball and no brains can't even put a man's armour on him properly."

"It's not the lad's fault, your Grace" Eddard said "You're too fat for your armour."

"Fat?" Robert protested "Fat is it? Is that how you speak to your King?" Then he burst into laughter followed by Martin and Eddard. Lancel let out a chuckle as the King Laughed "Oh its funny is it."

"No your Grace." Lancel said fearful that he may have angered the King.

"No?" Robert questioned "You don't like the Hand's Joke?"

"Come on father now you're just torturing the poor boy now." Martin protested

"You heard the Hand the King's too fat for his armour." Robert added "Go find the Master of Arms! Get the Breastplate Stretcher! NOW!" Lancel then left the tent in a hurry unaware then he was now going on a Wild Goose chase. Robert laughed as soon as Lancel left.

"The Breastplate Stretcher?" Eddard questioned

"There's no such thing." Martin chucked

"How long until he figures it out" Robert chuckled

"Why don't you just invent one then" Martin suggested

"All right you watch me son" Robert said "I still know how to point a Lance."

"You've no business Jousting father" Martin said "Leave that to the young men."

"Why because I'm King?" Robert questioned "Piss on that I want to hit somebody!"

"And who's going to hit you back?" Eddard questioned

"Anyone who can, and the last man in his saddle will be you." Robert said

"The last man will be you" Martin said "There isn't a loyal Knight in the Seven Kingdoms who will risk hurting you. They all fear you're wraith."

Robert laughed "Are you telling me those cowards would let me win." He said

"They will." Martin said

Robert sighed and he poured himself a drink and he sat down on a chair "Too fat for my armour."

"Your Squire, a Lannister boy?" Eddard asked

Martin nodded "He's my great uncle Kevan's oldest son. Tywin's nephew."

Robert grunted "He's a bloody idiot. But Cersei insisted." Then he repeated what Jon Arryn said to him when he became King "I have Jon Arryn to thank for her. 'Cersei Lannister will make a fine Queen for you' Lord Arryn said 'You'll need her father on your side if you hope to keep your thrones." Robert then stood up "Come on let's go watch them ride, at least I can smell someone else's blood and see my son in action."

"Father wait." Martin call

"What is it?" Robert grumbled. Eddard looked at Robert's fat chest which was uncovered as Lancel had tried to place his breastplate on. Then Robert laughed "A inspiring sight for the people hey." He laughed "Come bow before your King. Bow you shits." Eddard and Martin gave a chuckle as well.

Later it was the time for the semi-finals for the jousting. The first match would be Prince Martin vs his uncle Jaime of the Kingsguard. Martin knew that this would not be easy as Jaime was a skilled opponent but he would try his best though even if he did win this match, he would still have to face the winner of the match between Ser Loras and the Mountain.

The first round began as Jaime and Martin charged at each other with Martin gaining one point when he broke his lance against Jaime's breastplate. But the next round caused Jaime to gain two points when his lance broke on Martin's helmet. So now Martin was losing so it came down to this last Lance. He would have to try and win by points but if Jaime hit him again then the only way he could win was by knocking Jaime of his horse. The third round began and they both missed each other on their first lance. Then they charged again and Jaime's lance broke on Martin's breast plate but Martin's lance had also hit Jaime quite hard which soon caused Jaime to lose his balance and fall off his horse. So Martin won the match with 4 points to Jaime's 3.

The crowd cheered at Martin's victory and then the second match between Ser Loras and the Mountain began. Eddard then looked around as he realised that someone was missing "Where's Arya?" he asked

"At her dancing lessons." Sansa replied, Arya didn't want to see the jousting as she saw it as too boring as it wasn't that fun yesterday. Then Sansa smiled as Ser Loras Tyrell came onto the field "The Knight of the Flowers." Sansa added.

Loras was Willas' youngest brother. He was known as the Knight of the Flowers as his armour was decorated with metallic flowers though this may not scream swordsman, Loras was still a great fighter. Loras had beaten Ser Jaime Lannister one time but the Mountain was still a strong opponent. Loras then gave a look at Lord Renly Baratheon before he handed Sansa a rose.

"Thank you Ser Loras." Sansa said

"Good luck brother." Willas said as he looked at his brother who then road off.

"Please don't let Ser Gregor hurt him." Sansa begged "I can't watch, he's going to die, that beast already killed one Knight."

"Don't worry Lady Sansa" Willas said "My brother rides well."

The round began with Ser Loras and the Mountain charging at each other. This was a quick match because as soon as Loras' lance collided with Gregor, his horse panicked and then collapsed so Loras automatically won the match. Everyone in the crowd cheered with Willas and Renly being the loudest.

"Your brother rides well." Renly spoke to Willas

"He does." Willas answered "I just hope that he didn't use a mare in heat again."

"Ser Loras wouldn't do that there is no honour in tricks." Sansa scoffed

"Some knights just don't like losing, even great ones who take it as an insult to lose." Willas said and then he looked at Alessia who smiled at him. But then Alessia's smile turned to a look of shock when Ser Gregor called for his sword and then he beheaded his own horse and the crowd cried out in shock. Then Gregor charged at Loras, it was clear that he did not like losing. Loras fell of his horse and then he picked himself up to avoid a slash from Gregor.

"Blades stop this!" Martin ordered and then he drew Dragonbane and his Valyrian Steel Sword he got from his visits to Essos which he called Stormbreaker. Martin had gotten down along with Delphine, Renault and Glenory who helped keep the mountain occupied but it was the assistance of the Hound who saved Loras after the Mountain nearly hit struck him.

"Stop this Madness in the name of your King!" Robert yelled and the Mountain threw down his sword and stormed off.

"You saved my life Ser. I own you my life" Loras said

"I'm no Ser" The hound grumbled. Sandor Clegane didn't like knighthood and this was because his brother had been knighted and he was a savage and he had killed many people. This made Sandor have a dislike of Knights and knighthood as he believed these stories of Knight in shining armour were just stories. Martin had to agree with him on that. Then Ser Loras forfeited his place and made Sandor the champion of this match which meant that he would be facing Martin in the finals.

The final match began an hour later after the event of the Mountain had blown over. Now Martin and the Hound were in place and they got ready to joust. The first round began and the Hound gained one point when his lance broke on Martin's breastplate. Then the second round began and Martin hit the Hound in the helmet with the lance which broke, earning him two points. Now all that was left was the third round, as long as Martin stayed on his horse he would be fine. Then the round began and Martin hit the Hound again in the helmet which earnt him another two points but the Hound's lance hit him in the shoulder which caused him some pain and he wobbled around in his seat, but he soon regained his balance and he won the Joust with four points while the Hound only had three.

Everyone cheered as Martin won, everyone in his family, well except for Joffrey who was glaring at him as everyone was cheering for him and the crowd were all shouting 'Martin' and 'Prince Martin' as well as a nickname 'The Black Stag.'

Robert sat up from his seat "As King of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the Realm, I name my son Prince Martin Baratheon as this tourney's champion, crown your queen of love and beauty." Martin was handed a crown made up of blue flowers and then he placed the crown on his sister Alessia's knees who smiled at him and then again at Willas. But as Martin dismounted his horse, he began to feel dizzy, though he managed to regain his balance by holding onto his horse Hunter's saddle.

"I'm alright" Martin said "Just a bit dizzy." Then he sighed "I think I need a lie down."

…

 **The Mountains of the Moon, the Vale of Arryn.**

Far away from King's Landing, Martin's uncle Tyrion felt someone pull him from his horse. He had been bound and thrown on a horse.

"Remove his hood." Lady Catelyn Stark ordered and Ser Rodrik remove the bag that was covering Tyrion's head. No one had been able to protect him as they were away from Martin's Legions who were out on patrol searching for any signs of trouble.

"This isn't the Kingsroad." Tyrion said "You said that we were riding for Winterfell."

"I did loudly and often." Catelyn replied

"Wise." Tyrion said "Though as soon as my father hears of this there will be problems. He will come down on the Riverlands and Martin can't order the Legions to stop him because you've kidnapped his uncle. Now would you be so kind and untie these?" Tyrion held out his tied up hands.

"And why would I do that?" Catelyn asked

"Well it's not as if I'm going to run away." Tyrion said "I know this place, it's the Mountains of the Moon, the Vale of Arryn. If I run I might find a Mountain tribe who'll most likely gut me. Or a Shadowcat that'll rip my skin to shreds. This is the High Road, you're taking me to your sister at the Eyrie. Tell me Lady Stark, when was the last time you saw my sister?"

"Five years ago." Catelyn answered

"Well I can tell you that she is not the same girl you grew up with, she's changed. Now would you please tell me why I'm here?" Tyrion demanded

"You are to be tried for the attack on my son and the attack on me." Catelyn glared

"Well why would I do such a thing?" Tyrion demanded

"The letter had your family's seal and your signature and the Assassin had a blade of Valyrian Steel." Catelyn hissed

"How could I have used the Lannister seal, its back at Casterly Rock with my father?" Tyrion growled "And another thing, I never use the Lannister seal now where is this letter?"

Catelyn became quite as she had lost the letter and her evidence as someone had taken it from her. Then Ser Rodrik's voice called

"Should I have him gagged my lady?" Rodrik questioned.

Then everyone fell quite as rocks suddenly came down hitting the soldiers, Tyrion turned to see several Mountain Clansmen throwing rocks from the cliffs. Tyrion managed to duck behind a cart.

"Can someone please untie me?" Tyrion demanded "I can't defend myself without my hands and what good am I dead?"

A sellsword named Bronn untied Tyrion's bonds and then Tyrion managed to kill a Mountain Clansmen by bashing him with a shield. But then several of the Clansmen fell as they were hit by arrows. Tyrion looked confused as no one here had a bow. But then he saw several people on the Cliffs wearing Light Brown armour and brown bows. 'Legionnaire scouts' Tyrion realised

After the fight was over, Catelyn looked at the scout "You have my thanks Sers." She said

"It's no bother Lady Stark." The scout said "I'm Hadvar and this is my companion Ralof, we've been tracking you since you took Tyrion Lannister at the Inn."

Catelyn looked confused; there were no Legionnaires at the Inn.

"We were coming back from patrol when one of our agents said that she had spotted you taking Tyrion Lannister. And we were sent to track you." Ralof added "Now the rest of our patrol has already sent word to King's Landing, I hope you can explain yourself to Martin."

Tyrion smirked, he knew that Martin didn't like Lady Lysa Arryn and that he could get to the bottom of what was going on here.

…

 **Winterfell: Courtyard:**

Bran had yet another strange dream this morning. Bran was getting worried about these dreams as they kept coming more and more often. But now he was outside in the Castle courtyard where he was taking lessons with Maester Luwin. Theon was practising his archery. Bran was messing with a pin that had the Tully sigil of a fish while Luwin was tutoring him about the great Houses of Westeros.

As Luwin pointed to one area, Bran answered "The Iron Islands. Sigil, a Kraken, words 'We Do Not Sow' Lord House Greyjoy."

Theon laughed "Famed for their skills at archery, navigation and lovemaking" he said with a laugh

"And failed Rebellions" Luwin scoffed and then he pointed to another area which was the Stormlands.

"Sigil a Stag. Or a crowned Stag now that Robert is King, Words 'Ours is the Fury', Lords the Baratheon." Bran answered

"Good" Luwin said and he pointed to another area.

"The Wastelands? Sigil a Lion, Words 'A Lannister always pays his debts'"

"No" Luwin said "That's a common saying but it's not their official motto."

Bran really didn't care "Lords the Lannister's'"

"We're still on their words" Luwin interrupted

"I don't know them." Bran protested

"You do know them so think" Luwin insisted

"Unbowed Unbent Unbroken?"

Luwin sighed "That's House Martell of Sunspear, Prince of Dorne."

"Righteous in Wraith?"

"That's house Hornwood of Hornwood."

"Family Duty Honour?"

"Those are Tully Words. The words of your mother." Luwin said "She left to help you"

"But my mother isn't here." Bran said "How can she help me if she isn't here?"

"There was a reason to left, to find out who tried to kill you." Luwin replied

 **King's Landing, Red Keep:**

It had been a few days since Martin had won the tournament. Now he and Alessia were in the Red Keep with their younger siblings, Myrcella and Tommen who were all playing with their pet Jaguars.

"I saw how you won brother" Tommen said "One day, I'll be able to fight like you."

"One day you sure will" Martin chuckled "Maybe I'll even give you that second Valyrian Steel Sword I had made."

"But that sword belongs to Joffrey." Myrcella protested

"Not anymore." Martin replied "He hasn't earnt the right to have it and all he does it cause problems."

"Mother says a King should do what he likes." Myrcella said

"Only a foolish King does that." Alessia said "What do you think makes a King great?"

"Holiness?" Tommen asked

"Well you might want to be holy but most of the time, the faith just causes more problems." Martin said "Baelor the Blessed was holy when he first started but his methods of trying to spread the faith nearly bankrupt the realm and he appointed a young boy as the High Septon as he believed he could work miracles. His beliefs soon turned people against him and that resulted in him dying days after being injured in a religious riot when he starved himself to death praying for the gods to forgive them for their sins."

"Justice?" Tommen asked again

"Well a good King should be just." Martin replied "Viserys II was Just and his reforms helped fix the realm which Baelor had almost destroyed after his rule nearly bankrupt the Kingdom. But he didn't last as he was poisoned by his own son, Aegon IV."

"Strength?"

"Kings need to be strong." It was Alessia who answered this time "Kings need to be strong in order to be able to cope with ruling and to lead armies. Our father was strong in his younger years but look at him now."

"So you've heard of three Kings, what do they all lack?" Martin asked

Myrcella and Tommen thought and then they realised what it was "Wisdom. Wisdom is what makes a King great."

"That's right." Martin said "A king should be wise in making the decisions he makes. When to be kind and when to be ruthless. Our Grandfather Tywin is an example of that. He sent a clear message when dealing with traitors."

"You agree with what he did?" Myrcella questioned

"Maybe not completely but I agree that a message needed to be sent." Martin said "When I was at Casterly Rock I learnt what happened. It all started with the ambitions of Lady Ellyn Reyne who wanted to become lady of Casterly Rock but failed as both of the oldest Lannisters, Tywald and Tion Lannister were killed and Tytos, Tywin's father was already married. Ellyn's rule over the Tarbecks and the Reynes caused them then earn Tywin's hate and Ellyn was always taking coin from Tytos."

"So what happened?" Tommen asked

"Well after Tywin returned from the War of the Ninepenny Kings, Tywin ordered all loans called in. Ellyn's husband, Lord Walderan Tarbeck tried to get Tytos to stop this but was imprisoned." Martin explained "When Ellyn captured three Lannisters including Great Uncle Stafford Lannister, Tywin suggested sending Walderan back in three pieces but Tytos released him."

"From what I've heard of Tywin, he didn't take that well." Myrcella guessed

"Your right" Martin replied "Just a year later, Tywin ordered the Lord and Lady of Houses Reyne and Tarbeck to answer for their crimes. And they did what Tywin wanted, they went into open revolt. And that is where the Rains of Castamere got its name."

"But Joffrey is cruel." Tommen said

"True but sometimes you should be ruthless like Tywin was then" Martin said "He did sent a clear message but Joffrey isn't wise and thinks that everyone should respect him."

"I've heard that Tywin doesn't trust our own mother." Tommen said "Why?"

"Well Tywin told me that he doesn't trust our mother because she's not as smart as she thinks she is." Martin said which made Tommen and Myrcella giggle.

Before they could continue there was a knock at the door. Martin looked at his siblings and then he went to answer the door and he saw that it was the Blades Grandmaster Delphine.

"Grandmaster, is everything all right?" Martin asked

"Well I'm afraid that we need to talk, in private." Delphine answered

Martin sighed and he looked at his other siblings "Sorry but I'm afraid that I'm needed elsewhere." He said and he left his siblings alone and he went with Delphine towards a private area where Martin found the Thieves Guild member Sapphire was waiting.

"Sapphire, tell Martin what you told me." Delphine said to her

"I was out on a spying mission to check on who was travelling at the Crossroads Inn when Lady Catelyn was in with Ser Rodrik."

"Why was Lady Stark here in the South?" Martin asked

"Well apparently there was an assassination attempt on Brandon's Life after we left." Delphine said as the Blades Agents had discovered this and were investigating. "And Lady Stark suspects that the Lannisters are involved."

"This is not good." Martin said "We could face a civil war soon. Tywin isn't going to let someone slander the Lannister name."

"It's worse than that, someone attacked her on her way back and they found a letter." Sapphire "I managed to secure the letter and I think you need to see it."

"Show me this letter." Martin ordered and Sapphire showed Martin the letter. When he finished reading it, his eyes widened with shock.

 **In the basements of the Red Keep:**

Meanwhile, Arya Stark was in another part of the castle as she was chasing a cat. She had snuck up on the cat to catch it unaware but the cat had ran off before she could catch it and then it had run down a flight of stairs. Arya had run after it but she soon lost it in the dark but she now saw something which shocked her. It was a large skeleton of the head of a Dragon. It was one of the Targaryen Dragons, Arya had heard of the legends of the Targaryen Dragons which before King Robert were all kept in the Great Hall with the Iron Throne, the smallest one the size of an apple and the largest the size of a Wagon. This head was massive and Arya guessed that it must be the head of Aegon the conqueror's dragon, Balerion the Black Dread. As Arya felt along the teeth of the Dragon, she froze as she heard someone talking and she hid inside the teeth of the Dragon and then two hooded figures came in. Unknown to Arya, the two figures were the Master of Whisperers, Varys and the other was Illyrio Mopatis."

"And when he knows the truth what will he do?" Illyrio asked

"Only the Gods know." Varys said "The fools tried to kill his son already and failed. Now the Lion and the Wolf will be at each other's throats and Prince Martin will be stuck in the middle. There will be war soon."

"What good is war now?" Illyrio said "We're not ready, if one Hand will die why not the second? And what about the role of our dear friend Martin?"

"He will have a role to play in the future" Varys said "But I believe that he is the best option for us to have a secure realm for the future. The Begger King will only fail at him plans, he is as Mad as his father though his sister is a good option.

The two of them left but not before they locked the door which left Arya trapped. Now she was forced to take a secret tunnel which led to the dockside. Arya knew that she needed to warn her father of what she heard, when she got back to the Red Keep she had a problem with two Goldcloaks but this was stopped when one of the Captains stopped them.

The Goldcloaks were sent away and the Captain looked at them "Sorry about them." He said "Sadly because of Janos' corrupt leadership many of these guards are little more than Thugs. Now you said that your father is the Hand of the King? I'll take you to him but I must warn you that he is not very happy about you going missing."

"Thank you Ser." Arya said

"The name is Burd." The captain said "I'm in charge of the Goldcloaks at the Red Keep or at least the lower guards."

 **The Hands Chambers.**

"Do you have any idea about hoe worried I was?" Eddard Stark hissed at his daughter "I had Jory and the others looking out for you when you went missing!"

"Father please I have to tell you something." Arya begged

"And what's that?" Eddard asked

"Well I was down in the Dungeons when I heard two men talking. One seemed to be bald while the other had a Braavosi accent. They were talking about how the Wolf and the Lion would be at each other's throats and that if one Hand could die why not the second."

Eddard looked at her "And why were you down in the Dungeons?" he asked

"Chasing a Cat" Arya answered

Before Eddard could continue he was interrupted by Burd and Jory. "Apologizes my Lord but there's a Night's Watchman who wants a words with you." Jory said

"Send him in." Eddard said and then a man with thick black hair and beard came in waring the black cloak of the Night's Watch. "May I know your name?"

"Yoren my lord" the man answered "And this must be your son?"

"I'm a girl" Arya said

Eddard ignored her daughter "Did my brother Benjen sent you?"

Yoren shook his head "No one sent me my Lord." He said "I'm here to find men for the Wall, see if there's any scum in the dungeons who might be fit for service."

"Aye we'll find recruits for you." Eddard said

"Thank you my Lord but that's not why I disturb you now." Yoren said "I would have waited until a better time but when I heard the news I rode here so damn fast I nearly killed my horse. It might be best to discuss this in private."

Eddard then sent Arya away with Jory to her room "How many men does my father have?" Arya asked

"Here in King's Landing 50." Jory answered

"You wouldn't let anyone kill him would you?"

"Not on my watch." Jory said

When Arya and Jory were away Yoren closed the door. "Well?" Eddard asked "What is it you wanted to tell me."

Yoren sighed "It's about your wife my Lord. She's taken the Imp."

 **The Eyrie, Vale of Arryn.**

After the attack by the Mountain Clans, Catelyn and the rest of her group had rode on towards the fortress of the Eyrie, the seat of House Arryn. The Eyrie is said to be impregnable which can be seen as the fortress could only be accessed by a spiral mountain pass which went up the mountain where the Eyrie was located. Catelyn brought Tyrion Lannister here so she could face judgement for his crimes, however, things didn't go as Catelyn hoped they would go.

"How dare you bring that Imp here and endanger my family!" Catelyn's sister, Lysa yelled. Lysa was Catelyn's younger sister and the widow of Lord Jon Arryn. She had fled after Jon Arryn's death as she feared for her son's life.

"I brought him here so he could answer for your husband's death sister" Catelyn insisted but she was shocked by her sister's behaviour. Lysa was acting paranoid and she had her young son on her lap and was breastfeeding him even though he was nearly 6 years old.

Young Robin looked up and saw Tyrion "Is that the bad man mother?" he asked quietly

"Yes and he's done a bad thing." Lysa said to him "He murdered your father."

"And he tried to kill my son and myself." Catelyn added

"Do you have any proof of those claims?" Tyrion asked "Because without proof my father isn't going to take the capture of his son well."

"The Eyrie is impregnable" Lysa said "And you little Imp will face judgement for your crimes, take him to a Sky Cell."

Several Knights of the Vale dragged Tyrion away but then someone glared at Lysa and Catelyn "You better be careful what you do." The man said "You might have just endangered our entire family."

Catelyn knew who this man was, it was her uncle, Ser Brynden Tully. Her father Hoster Tully's younger brother and was better known as the Blackfish. Despite being well into middle aged, he was still unmarried and had refused to marry after he returned from war during the War of the Ninepenny Kings and had refused to marry a woman from House Hightower. This caused several arguments between the brothers and Brynden left and became a Knight of the Vale at the Bloody Gate.

"I was only doing what needed to be done." Catelyn claimed

"By taking the son of Tywin Lannister and the brother of the Queen?" Blackfish said "Tywin Lannister isn't going to take this well and even Prince Martin won't be very happy about this. We might be expecting a visit from him soon." Then Brynden walked off leaving Catelyn looking in shock.

 **King's Landing, Tower of the Hand:**

After Eddard had heard the news that his wife had taken Tyrion Lannister, he knew he must inform Prince Martin and the King before this situation got out of control. He was happy when he saw Prince Martin himself along with Delphine and his Jaguar Storm at the garden and he seemed to be looking for someone.

"Prince Martin?" Eddard said and then Martin looked at him

"Lord Stark" Martin said "I was just looking for you."

"Did you hear what happened?" Eddard asked

Martin nodded "Yes I have and I know what your wife has done but I hope we can sort this situation out before it gets worse."

Before Martin could say more a Steward came over "Lord Stark, Prince Martin? The King has asked for you two to see him in the Council Chambers." He said

"Is it something to do with my Wife?" Eddard said

"No my Lord I believe it concerns Daenerys Targaryen." The steward said and Eddard and Martin shared a look of worry.

 **The Council Chambers:**

"The Whore id pregnant!" King Robert growled "I warned you that this could happy and you said we should do nothing! Now I want them dead, mother and child and that Fool Viserys! I want them all dead."

"Your Grace you will dishonour your name with this." Eddard claimed

"Honour?" Robert said "You think this is about Honour, it about the Kingdoms"

"Bullshit!" Martin shouted "You've never done anything for the Kingdoms except win the throne and then you drink and whore leaving me and the Council to handle things! And this sounds more like murder, what had Daenerys done to you?"

"She is a dragonspawn!" Robert growled

"She's a married woman far from our reach and is no threat to us!" Martin growled "I would be more worried about Viserys but no one wants to help him. And the Dothraki will never cross as they fear any water their horses can't drink. They also have no reason to cross but if you killed Daenerys they will. And even if they did want to cross the narrow sea they would need many ships and the only places they can get enough ships are Bravos, Volantis and Qarth and I doubt they would be willing to invest in a pointless war!"

Robert looked at his son, Martin seemed to be getting more and more aggressive "Why are you defending that girl?"

"Because she hasn't done anything to us and she is no threat to us yet!" Martin claimed "If you want to bloody yourself with Targaryen blood then go for Viserys, I have my own spy network and they claim that Daenerys just wants to have a place to call home which she now has one with the Dothraki. Though they say Viserys is just as mad as his father so I have no problem with you killing him. But I warn you, if I hear that you've sent an Assassin after Daenerys then we'll see how well you can handle these Kingdoms without my help." Martin gave one last glare to his father before he left.

Later Eddard and Martin met up again "Thank you Martin for getting your father to see reason. He decided to call off the assassination attempt."

"He won't give up though" Martin said "He has been wanting to bloody his hands since the Greyjoy Rebellion." Then he looked at Delphine "Sent word to Farengar, tell him about what has happened and keep an eye on Daenerys and if Viserys goes too far, kill him."

…

Meanwhile, in another part of the Red Keep, Lord Renly Baratheon was with his lover, Ser Loras Tyrell. Loras was busying shaving the hair off his chest.

"I am shocked by my nephew's behaviour in the Council Chambers." Renly said "He has never been this aggressive before and he seemed to defend one Targaryen but not the other."

"Keep still." Loras said "How special is your nephew really?"

"Well he has travelled across Essos and rebuilt the city up which is more than what Joffrey has done. And let's not forget that he built the Royal Army which when it is finished will be a powerful force to be reckoned with. It's a shame that he is not the first born, he would have been a great King."

Loras looked at him "Do you know who should be King?"

Renly held a laugh "Be serious!" he snapped

"I'm serious" Loras said "You will be a great King, the people love you, my father will be your bank and I would fight for you, I may have not have fought in any wars but I'll fight for you."

"I'm fifth in line for the throne." Renly said "And people love Martin just as much."

"Joffrey is a monster, Tommen is eight, and Stannis has the personality of a lobster." Loras said

"My brothers always said that I'm squeamish, how I squirm at the sight of blood." Renly then said

"Well you were horrified during the Melee with that young Squire who got hit in the head by a mace." Loras chuckled

"His eye was dangling out of his socket." Renly replied "And also, no matter how hard I try I'll never be as good of a fighter as you." But then Loras cut him on his chest "What are you doing, you cut me?"

"Look it's just blood" Loras said "There's nothing to be worried about."

Renly looked at him "How is your sister doing?" he said after he has a look at the blood

"She's doing fine" Loras said "Father still hopes to arrange a match with her to the royal family."

"Well I think you may already have a match." Renly said "But not with Margery. Wilas has been keeping secrets because I've seen him and Alessia looking at each other."

Loras looked at him, this was just what he needed to help his family gain what they needed to become the power behind the throne.

…

 **Castle Black:**

Jon Snow watched as Agmaer and several other Blades members sparred with the recruits of the Night's Watch. Jon was not very impressed by the recruits of the Watch, they were poorly equipped and barely able to fight. One member Rast was just a rapist and other recruits, Grenn and Pyp could be able to fight in they trained, they were still young men. There were some expert men such as Eddison Tollett better known as Dolorous Edd who was from a poor house in the Vale. He volunteered for the Watch. Another good fighter was Karl Tanner who was an expert with daggers though Jon didn't like him. People said that he was the best Cutthroat from King's Landing and he was quick with a knife. He also didn't seem to be loyal to the Watch.

"Not impressed are you snow?" Jon heard someone call and he turned to see Ser Alliser Thorne, the master of arms. Alliser was a Targaryen loyalist and was forced to join the Watch after Robert's Rebellion, he was a loyal man to the Watch but he was a man who wanted the best out of men. But Jon could see him as a loyal man and was definitely better than Karl.

"Most just seem to be farm boys." Jon said

"That may be true but soon these men will become men of the Night's Watch." Allister said "But until they take the Oath, they're just farm boys and Green Boys." Allister then left and then Jon was greeted with the arrival of the most Mysterious member of the Dawnguard, Serena.

"How are you doing Jon?" Serena asked

Jon sighed "I'm fine" he said "It's just that the Watch isn't as impressive as I hoped it would be. I thought it would be a place for honour and brave men. All it seems to be is a dumping ground for criminals."

"The stories of the White Walkers and other creatures from beyond the Wall have faded into legend and legends are often forgotten and told to be just stories. That's what most people believe these days but some legends do exist. I should know."

Jon looked confused "How would you know?"

Serena looked around to make sure that no one was looking, "Maybe it is time you know a little secret. I can tell you because no one is around. My secret is that I'm not completely human, I'm a Vampire.

"A Vampire?" Jon said shocked "Old Nan used to tell us stories of dark creatures called Vampires that would suck the blood from people."

"This stories are sadly true." Serena said "But not every vampire is evil, all I ever want is to be part of a family again, but it's too late, I doubt I can have a family. My father was once a great King among the First Men. He was powerful but was also a Tyrant, some say he may be an Ancestor of House Bolton though I'm not sure if that is true. But my father became obsessed with trying to find a way to become immortal and soon he found that in the Daedric Prince Molag Bal." Serena closed her eyes "It was horrible, he joined a cult of Molag Bal worshippers and forced me and mother to join him as well. Then on his summoning day, the cultists forced me and mother through a ritual which made us into what we are now."

"That's how you became a Vampire?" Jon asked shocked "Because you were forced by your father?"

"That's right" Serena said sadly "Then he sacrificed the souls of people to become one as well. Eventually the people overthrew him and we were forced into exile. But my father grew even madder and he became obsessed with this prophecy which claimed that Vampires would one day rule the world. It became too much for me and both I and my mother fled. I haven't heard anything from my mother ever since she sealed me away."

"And what was this Prophecy?" Jon asked

Serena sighed "I'm sorry Jon, but I can only tell you that if Isran allows me." She said before she walked away leaving a shocked Jon behind.

…

 **King's Landing, Martin's Chambers.**

Prince Martin was in his room as he was busy trying to sort through some paperwork which he had from Tullius and the Legions. Apparently the Sixth Legion had been completed and was now assigned to the Riverlands while the Seventh Legion was nearly ready to be deployed and the Eighth was now beginning their training.

Martin sighed, he had a lot of work to do but he was glad that he was able to get his father to see reason about the Targaryen Girl. She didn't deserve to put killed just because she was the daughter of the Mad King.

But before Martin could continue with his work, there was a knock at his door "Come in."

The door opened and a tired Captain Burd and Itius Hayn, two captains of the Gold cloak came in "My Prince you must come now, Ser Jaime has gathered a force of Lannister men and he's off to get Lord Stark in order to force him to release Tyrion." Burd said

Martin sighed at this, he was afraid that this could happen. But now he decided to go and stop Jaime before this situation got worse.

…

Lord Eddard Stark was in the city at one of the Brothels. He wasn't there for pleasure, Eddard had gone there because Willas had said that this was the last place Jon Arryn had been before he died. Eddard was with one of the girls at the Brothel, a young girl was called Meghan. She had her young baby daughter which she called Barra who was one of the newly born bastards of King Robert.

"She looks like him, doesn't she my lord?" Meghan said "She has his hair, his eyes."

"Aye she does." Eddard said as he shook the baby girl's feet "What did Jon Arryn want with you."

"Well he just wanted to know if the Child was healthy, happy." Meghan said

"Right." Eddard said

"When you see him again my Lord, would you tell him how beautiful she is?" Meghan asked "And tell him that I've been with no one else, I don't know jewels or anything, just him."

Eddard then left Meghan and then he found Willas in the Brothel waiting for him along with Jory and two more Stark guards. "This Brothel was once Baelish's" Willas said "When he fled it was sold to a wealthy merchant."

"What was Jon Arryn doing inspecting King Robert's Bastards?" Eddard asked

"I'm afraid I don't know." Willas said "But he seemed to record the hair and eye colour of every one of his Bastards."

Eddard sighed, now he just had more questions. He got ready to leave but as soon as he left the Brothel, Ser Jaime Lannister came along with a force of Lannister soldiers.

"Lord Stark." Jaime called

"Ser Jaime." Eddard said back

"I warn you Ser, this is the Hand of the King you're threatening." Jory growled as he and the other Stark guards placed their hands on their swords. Willas went off to get the city watch before the situation got out of control.

"Lord Stark, I'm aware that my brother has gone missing on his trip back south. Taken by your wife." Jaime said

"Your brother was taken on my orders to answer for his crimes against my family." Eddard lied in order to protect his wife.

Jaime smirked and he got his men ready to fight, but before he could, there was a loud shout.

"ENOUGTH!"

Jaime and Eddard looked and they saw Prince Martin along with a force of Legionnaire soldiers who had come to King's Landing to help with the Goldcloaks.

"Prince Martin." Eddard said

"I want all these men to go home." Martin ordered

"Nephew, do you know what he's done?" Jaime asked

"Yes I know what has happened and there is something I need to tell you along with my parents." Martin said

Eddard and Jaime looked at him in wonder

 **Later, the council chambers.**

Thankfully Jaime and Eddard had been able to avoid bloodshed thanks to Martin and they followed him to the Small Council Chambers where King Robert and Queen Cersei were there along with Joffrey and Alessia.

"Are you aware of what your wife has done?" Cersei growled at Eddard "He took my brother."

"Mother enough!" Martin snapped "Now I asked to see you because I think I know what's going on."

"Just why has Lady Stark taken the Imp?" Robert hissed

Martin sighed "Because someone attacked Catelyn on her way back to Winterfell and a letter was found." Martin said as he brought out the letter Sapphire brought back with her.

Jaime and Cersei read through the letter and were shocked by what it said

"It says that Tyrion ordered the attempt on Bran's life and the attack on Lady Stark." Jaime said shocked

Martin noticed a small smirk on Joffrey but he ignored it "That's what we're meant to believe but this letter has been forged." He said

"How do you know brother?" Alessia asked

"Because this is not Tyrion's handwriting and the Signature looks like Tyrion but that has been forged." Martin replied "But what gives it away is the Seal on the letter."

"That's the Lannister Seal." Robert said as he looked at the letter.

"Yes but the only people who use are Lord Tywin and his brother Kevan, Tyrion doesn't use the Lannister seal and it is also kept in Casterly Rock." Martin revealed "This seal is forged but only on close inspection which will reveal the Seal is wrong. This was forged."

"But how can someone forge the Lannister seal so accurate and why would someone do this?" Alessia asked

Martin narrowed his eyes "There is only one person I know off who could forge a letter, signature and seal this accurate. And at the same time have something against us."

"Wait" Robert said "You're not saying that this was done by him? He would not dare show his face here again after what he did."

"Who are you talking about?" Joffrey moaned

Martin narrowed his eyes "Our former master of Coin. Petyr Baelish."

 **End**

 **Author's note: This chapter is finally finished, sorry it took a while but I needed to gather my ideas. I have also decided on who Martin will be romanced with but I won't say who yet but it won't be a Game of Thrones Character. I know that I have been close with Cannon so far but that will change when I reach the Civil War. I've also began writing my own Novel stories on my Fictionpress account which you can visit by using the Link on my profile.**


	9. Golden Crown

**The Golden Crown:**

 **Red Keep**

Robert and Cersei looked in shock as Martin said who he believed who had framed Tyrion. Martin did have a point, during the raid on his brothels, the guards found forged documents which said that taxes were doing well but the monkey was going into Baelish's back pocket.

"But why would Baelish frame my brother and start a war?" Jaime asked

"I don't know why but he must be planning something." Martin said "But we can sort that out later. Because right now the realm might plunge right into chaos, Tywin Lannister is not going to take the abduction of Tyrion very well. He may dislike Tyrion, but he is still a Lannister which means that if he is captured it makes the Lannisters look bad and weak, something which Tywin doesn't like."

"So how do we stop this war?" Eddard asked

It was Alessia who spoke up "We can only stop this war by releasing Tyrion and having him safely returned to the Westerlands. If any harm comes to him then the Riverlands and Vale will become a war zone."

"The Vale?" Cersei questioned "Why the Vale?"

"A couple of Rangers reported that Catelyn has been seen travelling along the East Road to the Eyrie to where her sister lives." Martin explained

"Then I'll send a Raven to order Lysa to release Tyrion imminently." Robert said but Martin sighed

"I'm afraid that won't work." He said "Lysa isn't in the right mind; she won't release Tyrion when she thinks he murdered Jon Arryn."

"Surely she would not disobey an order from the King?" Eddard asked "She's my wife's sister."

"Sadly her time in King's Landing has changed her." Alessia said "She suffered from several miscarriages and stillbirths and her only surviving son, Robin, is weak and sickly, some say that the boy might die soon, that has made her half mad with paranoia."

"The only way to sort this out is to go myself." Martin said "I'll take a few of my Blades with me and I travel by ship to Gulltown and then onto the Eyrie with the Fifth Legion." Martin then looked at Delphine "Send a raven to Fort Amol to Gonnar, tell him to prepare the Fifth Legion in case things get ugly. But one way or another, I'm getting Uncle Tyrion back."

"But what about Tywin Lannister?" Eddard questioned

"I believe that we should send Jaime back." Martin said "It should be able to delay Tywin for a while but we must do something before the Riverlands pay for Catelyn's mistake."

"How long will it take for you to get to the Eyrie?" Cersei asks

"By ship it should take around a week at best." Martin said.

"Good luck son" Robert said and then Martin began to walk away "But what of the Targaryen girl?"

"Oh by the gods!" Martin snapped "Don't start with that again. I've heard enough of that but I don't want to find out that you've sent an assassin to kill in innocent girl." Martin then stormed off to the harbour.

…

 **Vaes Dothrak:**

In the Dothraki city of Vaes Dothrak, Daenerys Targaryen was in her tent with her three dragon eggs. She looked at a small fire that was in the middle of the tent. They said that Dragons died out long ago but their eggs remained. Her three Eggs were now stone but she held hope that dragons could be reborn. But she knew that she had to be careful, her great Grandfather, King Aegon V died in the tragedy of Summerhall while going through a ritual to try and hatch some Dragon Eggs. Daenerys placed the egg onto the fire and it heated up for a while.

"Khalessi?" her handmaiden Irri said as she entered the tent with some cloths.

Then when Daenerys tried to remove the egg from the fire, Irri dropped the cloths and then she managed to knock the egg from Dany's hands but there was a hissing noise as her hands were burnt.

Daenerys looked in shock at Irri's hands which had burnt marks which were the same shape as the scales on the Dragon Eggs. Dany saw that her own hands weren't burnt at all. "You're hurt." Dany said "You should have a look at that."

Daenerys took Irri to see Farengar in the tent which he had set up. Farengar looked at Irri's hands and he took a small bottle of liquid from his case "I think that this will help you will the burn marks, your hands should heal over time."

"Thank you Farengar" Daenerys said and then she looked at Irri "I would like to speak to Farengar alone." Irri understood and she left "Why wasn't I burnt?" she asked

"Well the Targaryens are the last Valyrian family left." Farengar said "Some are born with having the ability of being immune to fire while others were not."

"What about the Targaryen Madness?" Daenerys added "My brother always says that they were lies but I want to know the truth."

"Well there are different types of Madness" Farengar said "And kings who weren't mad were just as bad. There was an old saying I read in a book about Aegon IV. 'Aenys was weak, Maegor was cruel but not before or after is or was as worse as the Unworthy King, Aegon IV'"

Aegon IV was the son of Viserys II, he became a king and was one of the worst kinds on history as he slept with many different woman. They say that he never spent a night alone and was believed to have slept with 800 different woman and he only loved his nine mistresses. When he died, he legitimized all of his bastard children which would lead to the five Blackfyre Rebellions.

"What about my brother and father, how mad are they?" Daenerys then asked

"Well they say that your father started off as a good man but Tywin Lannister did most of the ruling. But as your mother kept on having miscarriages he started to get paranoid that someone was trying to kill him. His sanity was shattered after the defiance of Duskendale and he was never the same again." Farengar replied "Your brother seems to be desperate and that can be just as bad. He is a danger but mostly a danger to himself as it is likely he will get himself killed."

Daenerys look at Farengar as she wondered what she should do "What should I do then?"

"Well I can't decide for you Lady Daenerys, only you can choose your own path." Farengar said "And since no one is around I believe I can trust you with this, I said that I was a scholar but I'm more than just that, I'm also a Mage."

Daenerys looked at him "I don't understand, what is a Mage?"

"A Mage just means a magic user." Farengar confirmed "I tend to keep it a secret as most people look down on Magic these days due to the writings of fanatics. During the time of the Septim Empire, magic was a common thing, most family's even commoners had a mage in their family but the use of Magic died down or at least most types of it did. There are five different types of magic or schools of magic as we call them. Alteration, Illusion, Destruction, Restoration and Conjuration. Restoration is the most used type today and is used in healing but it once had more uses. At one time it could be used to create wards which block incoming spells or ward away the undead."

Daenerys was fascinated by this "Tell me more." She said

"Destruction is the second most used one today." Farengar said "Destruction is basically just spells which are used to cause destruction using fire, frost and shock. Most of the other three schools have mostly died out. Illusion was used to cast illusions on people and could even turn people invisible for a brief amount of time. Alternation is used to alter the physical world and create magical barriers to protect yourselves. The School of Conjuration was frowned on mostly even during the Septim Empire as it was the summoning of Arcane Beings."

"Arcane Beings?" Daenerys asked

"Yes and Conjuration is also the most trickiest to perform. If you used too much magic then the creature would go berserk and attack you and if you didn't use enough then the creature would just fade away instantly."

Daenerys looked at Farengar in shock, he trusted her and had just told her all of his secrets "Please, tell me more about magic?"

…

 **The North:**

Brandon Stark was busy riding on a horse using the design of the saddle which Tyrion had brought him. While in truth Bran didn't really need it, Dancia said that it would help with him being able to ride again. Dancia was keeping an eye on Bran along with Robb and Theon.

"Don't go too far" Robb called after his brother.

"The Lannisters need to be careful" Tyrion spoke to Robb "They almost started a war by attacking your father."

"Do you want me to push this by calling the Banners?" Robb asked "The realm is very close to war now and it is because of my mother acting reckless."

"Do you want the Lannisters to invade and slaughter the Riverlands?" Theon then asked

"Tywin wouldn't risk attacking lands under the King's protection because that would name him a traitor." Robb insisted

"But we don't know Tywin well but Prince Martin does and he said that Tywin is not a man who is to be underestimated, he is cold, cunning and calculating which makes him dangerous."

Robb sighed "We'll wait and see what happens but right now we should go find my brother."

Meanwhile, Bran had wandered of quite a distance but then his horse stopped and reared up which nearly threw Bran off his horse. "Woah easy boy, what is it?"

Bran's answer came when several ragged figures emerged from the woods. They wore furs made from Animal skins and weapons made from bones and Bran realised that these people were Wildlings who had come South from the wall.

"All alone in the deep dark woods?" a woman taunted

"I'm not alone." Bran shouted "My brother and friend is with me."

"Are they?" a man who was clearly the leader asked "Well I don't see them."

"That's a pretty pin you have their boy." Another Wildling said "Silver right."

"We'll take that and the horse." The leader said "Grab him but don't kill him."

But as the Wildlings approached Bran, an arrow whizzed through the air and hit one of the Wildlings and then Robb and Theon emerged from the woods. Theon shot another Wildling while Robb thrust his sword through the belly of the leader. The final Wildling was the woman tried to flee but Theon caught her but Robb prevented him from killing her.

"She may have information." Robb said to justify his decision and then he looked at Bran "Are you all right brother?"

"I'm fine." Bran said

 **The narrow sea:**

Martin was on board a ship which would take him from King's Landing to the city of Gulltown in the Vale where he would be able to travel to the Eyrie and rescue Tyrion. If Lysa refused to hand him over then Martin planned to have her arrested for treason as she would be refusing to obey a direct order from the King. Martin had sent a message to Legate Gonnar in Fort Amol where he would send some Legionnaire soldiers to make sure that Lysa would hand over Tyrion.

The Ship that he was travelling on was a ship owned by the East Empire Company. The East Empire Company was an old trading company that was set up during the Septim Empire to trade along the Empire. After the fall of the Septim Empire, the company collapsed but Martin rebuilt the company and the East Empire Trading Company settled trading bases in many of the large settlements in Westeros and even extended to the free cities of Essos where there were Trading bases and warehouses. Some Legionnaire soldiers were used to help protect the goods from pirates and outlaws. A Westerosi trader called Orthus Endario was made as the head of the trading Company. Orthus helped manage the shipping fees and trading costs and he was a good man. The East Empire Trading Company was just a trading company and they didn't have loyalty to anyone though Martin did have influence in the company. The head of the soldiers who protected the shipping was a woman known as Adelaisa Vendicci who was a northern Woman from was originally from the Iron Islands but left as she did not agree with their ways. Adelaisa had spent her time fighting pirates until she joined the Legions as since she her how to sail a ship, she became the leader of the soldiers who defended the shipping.

It took a while but they soon arrived at the city of Gulltown, the major city of the Vale and a place where trade from King's Landing and the free cities came to. Gulltown wasn't as big as cities like King's Landing, Oldtown or Lannisport but they still had a good amount of trade. But Martin had other things to do as he needed to get to the Eyrie and sort the situation out before things got out of control.

Martin had a dislike for Lady Lysa Arryn. Lysa was the younger sister of lady Catelyn but she wasn't the same woman as she used to be. Lysa used to be a girl of dreams but now she seemed half mad. Lysa had suffered several miscarriages and stillbirths or children who died young. Lysa's only living son, Robin, was also a sickly boy and many believed that he wouldn't live for long. Lysa was still breastfeeding him even though he was six years old which made people believe she was mad. But that didn't matter because if Lysa had hurt Uncle Tyrion there would be a price to pay. Tywin Lannister may not have liked Tyrion but he was still a Lannister and if someone took a Lannister, it made Tywin look weak and insulted so Martin had to do something before everything got out of control. Part of Martin also believed that Lysa was involved with treason as he knew that Lysa had slept with Petyr Baelish twice and that Lysa still loved Baelish. Rumours said that Lysa had been with Baelish's child and he had told her father to try and marry Baelish but Lord Hoster Tully instead forced her to drink Moon tea which aborted the child. Martin may not have proof but Martin could use this to blackmail Lysa.

…

 **Vaes Dothrak:**

Inside the great temple in Vaes Dothrak, Daenerys Targaryen was kneeling in front of Drogo's entire horde as he started eating an entire stallion's heart. This was an old custom for the Dothraki for a Khaleesi to eat the heart of a Stallion to help give her child life and make sure it was a strong boy. If she failed to eat the heart then the Dothraki believed that the child would be stillborn, sicklt or worse a girl which Dothraki hated.

"That better not have been my horse." Viserys complained

"The Dothraki need her to eat the heart" Jorah said

"It's their tradition" Farengar added

The horde cheered when Daenerys finished eating the heart, when she fell to her knees it looked like she was about to be sick, a bad omen for her child be Daenerys kneeled up and they shouted in the Dothraki language which she had learnt from Drogo.

" **I hold the child of the great Khal Drogo in my belly. He shall be the Stallion who mounts the world. His name shall be Rhaego."**

"The Stallion who mounts the world?" Jorah questioned

"It's an old prophecy where the Dothraki believe that a child born of a great Khal will lead the Dothraki on a conquest to conquer the entire world." Farengar answered but then he noticed that Viserys was missing. The Dothraki horde were still chanting Rhageo's name but Farengar and Jorah gre worried as Viserys was missing and they had a bad feeling of what he was going to do.

Farengar's suspicions were right, Viserys was inside the Khal's hut with a bag as he loaded the three Dragon eggs that Daenerys had been given for her wedding into the bag. Viserys had finally had enough of the Dothraki refusing to sail to Westeros and now he was going to use the Dragon eggs to buy an army and ships and conquer Westeros himself.

"What do you think you are doing?" a voice demanded and Viserys drew his sword and turned to see Farengar and Jorah standing nearby

"Don't let them catch you with a sword in this city, it's against the law." Jorah said

"Not my law" Viserys insisted

Farengar scoffed "That won't matter to the Dothraki, they'll kill you without hesitation if they catch you with a sword drawn, and they may forbid killing you but that won't stop them from burning you alive." Farengar growled

"And they do worse if they find you stealing from the Khaleesi" Jorah added

"I'm her brother" Viserys replied "What is hers is also mine."

"Maybe once but not anymore." Farengar hissed "Those eggs do not belong to you."

"If I sell one egg I will be able to buy a ship." Viserys hissed back "Two eggs a ship and an army."

"You have all three eggs" Jorah said

"I need a large army." Viserys glared at them "I'm the last hope of a dynasty, the greatest Dynasty that this world has ever seem. It's been resting on my shoulders since I was five years old. No one has ever given me what my sister was just given. Never, not a piece of it. Everyone has mocked me and called me the Beggar King." Then he smirked at Jorah "You stand there with all your honour and Nobility, you think I don't see the way you look at my little sister. I know what you want. She can been the Queen of savages and horse lords while I rule from a great Palace with you two at my side." Then he tried to leave again but was stopped by Farengar.

"You can go but you can't have the eggs."

Viserys smirked at them "You both swore Oaths of frailty to me" then he saw Farengar was laughing and then he glared at him "What is so funny?"

"I never swore an Oaths to you, I just see your sister as a friend and she is a better person than you ever will." Farengar said "If Jorah held you here I can just go tell the Khal what you just did and then they will most likely kill you or you can put the eggs back and we won't tell anyone."

Viserys growled and then he placed the eggs back before he stormed off and Jorah sighed "I was worried that I was going to have to hit him."

"We must keep an eye on him." Farengar added "He's a danger to those around him but an even bigger danger to himself."

…

 **The Eyrie:**

Martin had eventually arrived at the Vale of Arryn after a few days. He had imminently ridden from Gulltown to Fort Amol where Legate Gonnar was waiting for him. Gonnar was a tough warrior with a bald head and shaved face. He was originally from the Westerlands and some said that he was a captain in the Lannister army but he left after Robert's Rebellion. He was known to keep his oath which is why he got the nickname Oath-Giver. Gonnar was loyal and also a harsh man who did well to punish slackers. Gonnar had sent 3000 Legionnaire soldiers to put pressure on Lysa and make sure Tyrion was released. Martin feared that things might get ugly which is why he took a force with him to ensure that Tyrion was released.

Inside the Eyrie, Tyrion was still in chains as he had managed to convince the jailer to let him talk to Lysa. Lady Lysa was on the seat with her son Robin on her lap messing with a dagger. Several others lords of the Vale were there as well and Lysa's uncle Brynden was there as was Lady Catelyn. "I flogged the one eyed snake, I skinned my sausage, I made the bald man cry and into turtle stew!" Tyrion confessed. The lords looked confused as Tyrion confessed to his so called crimes. All Tyrion was saying that he was guilty of gambling, lying and cheating.

"Lord Tyrion, you are here to confess to the crimes of hiring an assassin to kill my son, me and for conspiring to kill Lord Jon Arryn." Catelyn snorted

"I can't confess to a crime I didn't commit!" Tyrion protested "How many times do I have to tell you."

"Enough!" Lysa yelled and she turned to the Jailor "Mort, take this man back to his cell. In fact take him to a small one with a steeper floor."

"I think that this has gone on for long enough!" a voice growled and everyone turned to see a few men enter the room.

"Who dares enter this Keep unannounced?" Lysa yelled

"You should watch what you say around royalty" the lead man said and he revealed his face to show that it was Martin and Gonnar was beside him with several other Legionnaire soldiers "You know who I am. I am Prince Martin Baratheon and I'm here for my uncle."

"Your uncle is on trial for conspiring to murder my husband!" Lysa growled

Martin smirked and then he pulled out Dragonbane from his belt and the other Legionnaire soldiers followed. "This is not a request; it is an order from the King. And I have proof that Tyrion was not behind any of the crimes he has been accused off."

"The letter found on the assassin that attacked my sister says otherwise." Lysa sneered

Martin smirked and pulled out the letter in question "You mean this letter?" he said simply "This letter which has been forged. The latter may have Tyrion signature and the Lannister seal on it, but on closer inspection they are forged." Now the lords of the Vale began to talk amongst themselves "And I have a good idea about who forged this letter though I'm not clear on the reasons. A known traitor to the seven kingdoms and an old friend from your Lady's past. Petyr Baelish."

Now Lysa was fuming "Sweet Petyr, my Petyr would never do that. He was always good to me."

Martin smirked as now Lysa didn't know what she was saying "So you have been in contact with Baelish."

"He was wrong!" Lysa was now shouting "Lord Arryn was wrong, he wanted to take my son from me. Sweet Robin. He wanted to take him, and Lord Stannis and Lord Tywin. He had to go, he had to die."

All of the lords gasped as now it seemed that Lysa was saying that she murdered Lord Jon Arryn, Catelyn was in shock and Martin glared "So you conspired with Baelish to murder Lord Arryn?" Martin asked

"He had to die, quick poison, my tears were his tears. Tears in his drink" Lysa said like she was mad.

Martin glared as that looked like a confession. Grand Maester Pycelle claimed that a bottle of poison known as Tears of Lys was missing. A tasteless and colourless poison which was made in the free city of Lys. "So you were behind his death then." Martin hissed and then he pointed Dragonbane at Lysa "Lady Lysa Arryn, in the name of King Robert of House Baratheon, first of his name. King of the Andals and the First Men, I Prince Martin Baratheon place you under arrest for the murder of Jon Arryn and conspiring with a known traitor. Surrender now!"

"NO!" Lysa yelled and she turned to the Knights of the Vale "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, DEFEND YOUR LORD!"

But none of the Knights moved and Brynden drew his sword "I'm sorry niece, by the King's order is an order and you've just confessed in your state, you're not the Lady of the Vale anymore."

Lysa imminently stood up and tried to flee but the doors were blocked "Traitors!" she yelled in her mad state "You're all traitors." But there was nowhere to run and soon the Legionnaire soldiers had grabbed her shoulders and they dragged her away.

As soon as Lysa was gone, Martin turned to his uncle Tyrion as Mort freed him from his chains "Well this is not how I thought this would go." Tyrion said

"Well we now know who killed Jon Arryn" Martin said "We should get back to Cloud Ruler so we can inform your father of what has happened and stop any attack on the Riverlands." Then he looked at Lady Catelyn "And I hope that you know the consequences of your actions, you should have brought that letter to the King and none of this would have happened."

As Martin and Tyrion began to leave, Brynden approached him "My Prince, I sorry to ask but what will happen to Lysa and his son."

"Lady Lysa will be taken back to King's Landing where she will have a trial for her crimes." Martin said "That's the best I can do. As for Young Lord Robin, he had nothing to do with this but I cannot allow a boy like him to rule the Vale. But there is no way I'm going to allow another family to take power for themselves so Robin will have a loyal regent like maybe Lord Yohn Royce, he seems like the best man to rule the Vale until Robin is old enough" Lord Yohn Royce was the lord of Runestone and was one of the Vale's best known commanders. House Royce was one of the oldest houses from the Vale and was known to have been known as the Bronze Kings before the arrival of the Andals. Yohn was also known as Bronze Yohn and had been a good friend of Lord Eddard Stark while he was fostered in the Vale during his childhood. "And Gonnar, you're staying here to make sure that the houses of the Vale remain loyal" Martin added and then he left with Tyrion "Let's go Tyrion, it's a long trip to Cloud Ruler Temple.

...

 **King's Landing:**

Eddard Stark was sitting on the Iron Throne with Grand Maester Pycelle and Willas Tyrell sitting beside him as he was handling the affairs of the realm for the day. Right now there was a middle aged man from the Riverlands as he was telling something. Princess Alessia was there as well.

"They burnt most everything in the Riverlands" the man cried "Our Fields, our granaries, our homes. They took our women and then they took them again and when they were done, they butchered them as if they were animals. They took our children and covered them in pitch and they lit them aflame."

"Bandits most likely" Pycelle suggested

The man looked at him "They weren't thieves" he replied "They didn't steal anything but they did leave something behind your grace."

"This is the Hand of the King you're addressing not the King." Pycelle snorted "The King is hunting."

Another man then emptied a bag which had been left behind in the village and a load of rotten fish poured from the sack. "Fish the sigil of house Tully" Willas said

Alessia sighed, she was afraid that this would happen, the Lannisters had sent men into the Riverlands.

Eddard looked at the man "These men, were they carrying a sigil?" he asked and the man looked confused so Eddard made it clear for him "A Banner?"

"None your Hand" the man said "But the man leading them, I've never seen anyone like him, taller by most men by a foot. Bigger than any man I've ever met, I saw his chop the head of a horse and cut the Blacksmith in two with a single swing of his sword."

Willas looked at Eddard "That sounds like someone we known" he said "The Mountain."

"But why would Ser Gregor turned brigand, the man would is an anointed Knight." Pycelle said

Alessia snorted "Gregor Clegane is no knight." She snorted "This is a trap by Tywin to get Lord Stark to leave the safety of the capital so he can ransom him for Tyrion. Jaime must have not made it back in time. Tywin sent Gregor into the Riverlands to terrify them but Gregor has taken them too far."

Eddard looked at the man and then to Alessia "You're right, Gregor Clegane has gone too far this time. I cannot restore your homes or resurrect your children but I can give you justice in the name of the King, Lord Beric Dondarrion, step forward." A young lord from the Stormlands approached the throne. He had his family crest of a black shield covered in 4 pointed stars with a purple lightning bolt flashing across it. House Dondarrion was an old house from Blackhaven in the Stormlands "Even though Tywin had his reasons this does not make Ser Gregor clear. Beric Dondarrion you shall have the command, assemb 100 men and ride to Ser Gregor's Keep." Eddard then stood up from the throne "In the name of Robert of House Baratheon, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm. I charge you to bring the King's Justice to the False Knight Gregor Clegane; I denounce him and attaint him. I strip him of all ranks and holdings, of all lands and incomes and sentence him to die."

"My lord, a little rash don't you think" Pycelle said "Maybe we should wait till the King returned."

Eddard ignored him "Inform Tywin Lannister that he is to withdraw his forces from the Riverlands and that there will be consequences if he continues his attack. Ser Gregor Clegane will not get away with the crimes he has committed this time."

The lords in the throne room began talking amongst themselves and then Beric bowed and left. Alessia and Willas approached Eddard afterwards "I just hope that Martin can rescue Tyrion before things get out of hand" Willas said "After all Tywin Lannister is the richest man in the seven Kingdoms. Gold wins wars not soldiers."

Eddard scoffed "Then why is Robert King and not Tywin Lannister." He scoffed

"Well if Baelish was behind framing Tyrion then I think he must have been trying to start a war but I don't see why thought." Alessia added

"Maybe he is trying to regain his position?" Willas suggested

Alessia scoffed "No one will want him back as everyone knows that he only cares about himself."

...

 **Cloud Ruler Temple:**

The fortress of Cloud Ruler Temple stood high in the hills at the Mountains of the Vale. It was the headquarters if the Legions and also the base for the Blades. Every Blades recruit trained here for most of their childhood. The Blades recruit their recruits when they were children as the swordsmanship of the Blades was very different from other sword styles and it was difficult to learn if you knew the ways of being a Knight. Cloud Ruler also had the Library were many books were kept and amongst these book was Loremaster Esbern and his apprentice Samwell Tarly, the oldest son of Lord Randyl Tarly. Samwell was fat and overweight and knew nothing of being a swordsman which is what his father wanted. House Tarly were known to create some of the best Warriors in the Seven Kingdoms and they had great Warriors in their family such as Savage Sam Tarly who led the Vulture Hunt to hunt the outlaw king known as the Vulture King during the rule of King Aenys I and Lord Alan Tarly who led House Tarly during the mighty Targaryen Civil war known as the Dance of the Dragons. Lord Randyl had delivered King Robert's only defeat at the Battle of Ashford during his rebellion despite Lord Mace Tyrell claiming that he did the deed. But Samwell was no warrior and he had wanted to become a Maester but he hated the sight of Blood and so he knew that becoming a Maester was impossible for him. But when Prince Martin had visited Horn Hill during his travels, he offered Sam a place in the Blades to become a loremaster one day which was someone who looked after the artefacts and books. Sam asked his father and Randyl allowed him because it meant that Sam's brother Dickon could become the heir. Randyl had wanted to exile Sam to the wall but that was no place for Sam but the Blades could allow him to toughen up a bit.

Right now Esbern was explaining to Sam the history of the Blades. "The Blades were once the sworn protectors of the Septim Emperors. We defended them until they were wiped out during the Oblivion Crisis." Esbern explained

"But how did the Blades come to serve the Septims in the first place?" Sam asked

"Well the books said that the Blades met with Tiber Septim at the battle of Sancre Tor while he was building his Empire. Impressed by Tiber's leadership, the Blades swore fealty to him."

"I heard about this Sancre Tor but what is it?" Sam asked

"Well Sancre Tor these days is just a forgotten ruin. But during the Septim Empire it was one of the most important forts in the Empire. It was like the fortress of Moat Cailin as it was a natural fortification. It was also known as the Golden Hill due to the mines in the area and some said it was where Saint Alessia heard the voices of the Divines during the Great Slave Rebellion. During the Rebellion, it was also said that Peilnal Whitestrake killed the Aylied King Haromir of Copper and Tea. Some say that Saint Alessia was buried there as well. The fort was damaged during the War of Righteousness and after the fall of the Septim Empire it became a ruin." Esbern explained "It's a shame really as there is so much history in that place. It used to be a shrine for the Blades and every Blades member went there to prey at the Altar of Tiber Septim where his armour rests. But the ruins have been sealed"

"But why did the Blades choose to serve Prince Martin?" Sam asked

"Well it was because Martin won the respect of the Blades after Martin helped them attempt to save the previous Grandmaster Jauffre but sadly he died." Esbern said "When a Blades member dies, the body is burnt and the armour melted down and buried with the Blades member. Then the sword is given a place in the Vault of Blades where every Blades sword rests."

Sam looked amazed at this. He never would have been a good lord of House Tarly. This was more of what he wanted, he had learnt more about Ancient History and he really loved learning about this. Sam was enjoying this life better than his old life back at Horn Hill.

...

 **King's Landing, Hand's Chambers:**

The Hand of the King, Eddard Stark was in his chambers with his two daughters; Sansa and Arya. The risk of war was too dangerous and he didn't want his daughters to be caught in it. He was sending them back to Winterfell.

"I'm sending you both back to Winterfell." Eddard explained

"What!" Sansa shouted "What about Joffrey?"

"Is it because of what is happening about the threat of war?" Arya asked "Is that why you're sending us home."

"Princess Alessia has said that things might be getting worse" Eddard said "I won't have my family caught up in this; I'm sending you home for your own safety."

"Please Father, please you can't!" Sansa begged

"I've got my lessons with Syrio, he says that I'm finally getting good." Arya added

"This isn't a punishment." Eddard said "If a war with the Lannisters start then they could use us as hostages. I won't have that. I want you back in Winterfell for your own safety."

"Can I take Syrio back with me?" Arya asked

"Who cares about your stupid dancing teacher?" Sansa exclaimed "I can't go, I'm suppose to Marry Prince Joffrey I love him and I'm meant to be his queen and have his babies."

"Seven Hells!" Arya snorted

"When you're old enough I'll find someone who is worthy of you, someone who is Brave and gentle and strong" Eddard tried to reason

"I don't want someone who is brave and gentle and strong I want him." Sansa was starting to cry now "He'll be the greatest King this world has ever known a golden Lion and I'll give him sons with beautiful Blond hair!"

Something caught Eddard's attention. Something that Sansa said 'Golden Lion and golden hair.' Eddard had thought that he saw nothing of Robert in Joffrey, Tommen or Myrcella and they all looked like Lannisters

"Joffrey's sigil isn't a Lion. He's a Baratheon and his sigil is a stag just like his father and brother who is a much better prince than that Liar!" Arya scoffed

"Joffrey isn't anything like that drunken fool!" Sansa shouted at Arya

"He's a liar Sansa why can't you open your eyes!" Arya shouted back "He lied and nearly got your Direwolf killed and that might have happened if Martin didn't come. Alessia said that you need to stop dreaming and wake up to the world!"

Eddard decided to stop this before it started a full on fight "Come on girls get the Septa and pack your bags."

"Wait!" Sansa begged

"Come on!" Arya dragged Sansa along

"But it's not fair!"

As soon as they were gone Eddard sat at the Hand's desk and he got the book of Lineages which he gotten from Pycelle. It was a book that talked about every great Family in Westeros. Eddard opened the book and he looked for the section he was looking for, House Baratheon and then he read on the members of House Baratheon "Lord Orys Baratheon, Black of Hair. Axel Baratheon Black of hair, Lyonel Baratheon Black of Hair, Steffon Baratheon Black of Hair." He paused for a moment as horror filled his eyes and then he turned the page "Robert Baratheon Black of Hair..." then he looked down as he could hardly believe what he had just read "Joffrey Baratheon, Golden Haired." Eddard now saw that every member of house Baratheon had black hair even when Ormund Baratheon son of Lyonel Baratheon married Princess Rhaelle after Aegon V's oldest child Duncan broke his betrothal to Lyonel's daughter. Rhaelle was the mother of Steffon Baratheon, Robert's father. Then Eddard noticed that the last time a Baratheon married a Lannister, their children had Black hair and all of the Bastards of King Robert that he had visited all had black hair even when their mothers had different hair and Gendry looked so much like a young Robert. Eddard then finally realised the truth which horrified him. Joffrey was no son of Robert Baratheon at all. He was born between the Queen and another man but who. Then he realised it, Jaime Lannister, he was the man behind Bran's fall at Winterfell. Bran had seen the two together and they tried to kill him. This is what Jon Arryn had been trying to uncover. Then he realised one thing, Martin was the rightful heir to the throne. Eddard closed the book and sighed, everything was about to change.

 **Vaes Dothrak:**

In the Khal's tent, the Dothraki of Khal Drogo were celebrating and holding a feast. Dothraki men and women were dancing around a fire while Drogo was laughing with some of his Bloodriders and Daenerys was with her handmaidens as well as Jorah and Farengar. Daenerys was laughing and having fun but that changed when Farengar tapped her shoulder and pointed to the tent entrance where her brother was stumbling into the tent as he was obviously drunk.

"Daenerys!" he shouted "Where's my sister?"

"Stop him" Daenerys ordered Jorah as she noticed that Viserys was about to cause trouble as she saw Khal Drogo's eyes narrow as well as his bloodriders.

"Viserys, calm down" Jorah said calmly as he tapped Viserys' shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Viserys snapped "No one touches the Dragon!" then Drogo laughed when his bloodrider made a joke "Khal Drogo, I'm here for the feast."

Drogo said something in Dothraki which Jorah translated "Khal Drogo says that there is a seat for you over there." Jorah pointed to the back of the tent.

Viserys snorted "That is no place for a King!" he snapped

"You are no King" Drogo said slowly in common tongue which he had learnt from Daenerys which made others laugh

Viserys was not impressed and he was drunk. He then drew his sword from his belt which made everyone fall silence and watch in shock. Jorah tried to stop this but Viserys glared at him "Keep away from me, no one touches the Dragon."

"Viserys Please!" Daenerys shouted

"Put that sword down before you get yourself killed!" Farengar ordered

Viserys turned to her "There you are!" he snarled "These Savages can't kill us, they're forbidden to shed blood in their sacred city. But I can" Viserys sneered at his sister "I want what I came for. I want the crown he promised me. He bought you but he never paid for you." Daenerys noticed someone translating to Drogo who was glaring at him "Tell him I want what was barged for or I'm taking you back. He can keep the baby; I'll cut him out and leave it for him."

Daenerys looked at Farengar and she nodded to him. Farengar then secretly activated a fire spell which made his hand glow red. Then he grabbed Viserys' sword arm and Viserys screamed in pain and he dropped his sword and fell backwards where he was grabbed by the Dothraki Bloodriders who broke his arm.

"No! No!" Viserys hissed "You can't touch me! I am the Dragon I am the Dragon! I want my crown!"

Daenerys scoffed "Farengar just burnt you brother. You are no dragon for Fire cannot burn a dragon." Viserys just stared at her in shock "You just threatened my child and me in front of a hord of Dothraki, what do you think they will do to you."

" **What should we do to him?"** a Dothraki bloodrider asked Drogo who looked at Daenerys and silently asking her the same question.

"Dany wait! Please! Dany Please!" Viserys begged

Daenerys looked at Drogo, Viserys had been cruel but he was still her brother. So Daenerys decided to spare him **"He is not worth killing my Sun and Stars"** she spoke to Drogo in Dothraki, Viserys was the only Targaryen left alive then she looked at her brother "I will spare your life brother, but I don't want to see you again."

" **Throw the beggar King out of our sacred city!"** Drogo ordered and then the two Bloodriders dragged a kicking a scraming Viserys out. Daenerys just watched and then she went back to enjoying the festival.

At the horse statues to the entrance to Vaes Dothrak, the Bloodriders threw Viserys out and into a pile of mud. They laughed as they went back. Viserys was fuming as he pushed himself up. "You will pay for this sister!" he yelled to no one but himself "I will find my army and I will take back my throne, and then I'll make you pay! Better yet, I will take the entire world; everyone will bow before the might of the Dragon!"

"How will you do that on your own?" A voice called and Viserys turned to see three figures watching him. They all wore crimson red robes with hoods so Viserys couldn't see their faces. "Quite an ambition to conquer the world, but you will never do it, not on your own."

"Just who the hell are you?" Viserys demanded "And are you here?"

"Well I come with an offer for you" the leader said "You see I wish to offer you the chance to join us in our quest to conquer this world. And as to whom I am." The three figures lowered their hoods and to Viserys shock, they all had golden skin and pointy ears. Two of the figures were male while the third was female "My name is Mankar Camoran, I am the leader of a powerful cult known as the Mythic Dawn. And these are my children, Raven and Runa. So what do you say Viserys, are you in."

Viserys looked at this man, he seemed like he could help so he smirked "Yes, I am in."

The woman smiled "Welcome to the Mythic Dawn."

 **End**

 **Author's notes: Yes I had Viserys join the Mythic Dawn but they won't be making many appearances until season 3. I did have plans for Viserys to join the Worm Cult of Molag Bal from Elder Scrolls online but I decided to use that for someone else. Also Lysa Arryn's arrest will change the story for the Vale but in a good way. I still need to gather my ideas for future episodes so writing may take time.**


	10. You win or you die

**You win or you die:**

 **Lannister Camp: Westerlands/Riverlands border:**

At the border between the Westerlands and the Riverlands, Tywin Lannister had gathered the Lannister forces and had camped at the border. Tywin planned to push pressure on the Tully's in order to release his son Tyrion. Tywin had sent Gregor Clegane to help put more pressure however, Gregor had gone and slaughters the people of villages and he was only now hearing the news.

The great Lord Tywin Lannister was in his tent with his son Jaime as they discussed their plans. Tywin had been fuming when he heard that Tyrion had been captured. He may not have liked Tyrion because he was a dwarf and a drunk and whoremonger. But he was still a Lannister and if another family took him prisoner, then it made Tywin look weak.

"So Gregor Clegane has murdered many innocent people in the Riverlands." Jaime said "Martin sure is not going to like that. He is certainly going to ask for Gregor's head, he's been wanting Gregor's head for years."

"Trying to attack Ned Stark was foolish" Tywin muttered as he skinned a deer which he had killed "You're a Lannister, Lannisters don't act like fools."

"Catelyn Stark took my brother." Jaime reasoned

"If what Martin said was right then we've all been played." Tywin said "Baelish, I never trusted that little worm, lowborn and I heard nasty rumours about him, how he was said to have taken Lysa Tully's maidenhead. Jon Arryn should have never named him Master of Coin."

"Martin said that as well, he never trusted him and he proved that he had been stealing money." Jaime replied

"Your time as a Glorified bodyguard has made you weak and soft. This had dulled your skills." Tywin said annoyed "Martin may be a Baratheon but he has the cunning of a Lannister. He's may be kind but other times I've heard he can be ruthless."

"Well he is kind. He did help open small schools for commoner children to learn basic ready and number skills so they can build a future for themselves." Jaime said "And I've heard that he is ruthless as I heard one story that he had an old lady flogged for abusing children."

Tywin looked at Jaime "Martin would have made a good Lord of Casterly Rock" he said simply "He's got the mind and the abilities to lead. And he did find something I've been searching for." Tywin then wiped his hands as he pulled out Brightroar, the Valyrian Steel sword of House Lannister that Martin had given him when he returned from his first time to Essos. The blade was a large two handed sword though not as big as the Stark's blade of Ice. The hilt was decorated with gold and jewels while the pommel and guard were made to look like roaring lions. "The long lost blade of House Lannister" Tywin added "King Tommen II lost this when he sailed to Essos and my younger brother Gerion died trying to find it. But Martin found it in an Outlaw camp of all places." Tywin remembered when he had first met Martin.

 **Flashback:**

It had been when Martin returned from his first trip to Essos. Martin had sailed from Tyrosh to Lannisport and then he rode from the port to the Castle of Casterly Rock. The Rock was more than just a castle, most of the keep was built inside a large cliff which made most of the keep inside the cliff which had the keep had to take during a siege. Visenya Targaryen, sister of Aegon the Conquer even said that it would have been difficult to capture Casterly Rock. The Lannisters have been rulers of the castle since the Age of Heroes and legends say that Lann the Clever tricked the ancient House Casterly into giving up their keep.

Tywin Lannister watched as his young Grandson enter his study with a small escort of Lannister guards and his own guards of his recently obtained Blades. Martin gave a small bow of respect "Lord Tywin Lannister" Martin spoke

"Prince Martin" Tywin said back "It is good to meet you though I must ask, why you travelled across the world."

"Well I believe that experience in seeing how the world works is better than just reading." Martin said

Tywin gave a small smirk, Martin clearly knew that you should just listen to everything you read in books. And it was clear that Martin could easily see that you had to make hard decisions.

"Also I believe my brother is going to need help when he becomes king or else he'll throw the whole Kingdoms into Civil War." Martin added

Tywin looked at him "Why do you think that?"

Martin narrowed his eyes but he wasn't glaring at Tywin, he was glaring at the floor "Because my mother, father and older brother are fools. Father just spends his days drinking or sleeping with women and holding large tourneys which will throw the realm into debt. And my mother thinks that she knows everything, she believes that Joffrey will be the greatest King ever and that boy knows no discipline. Joffrey says that everyone should respect him and he has been mean to my younger siblings. He said 'I'm a prince, I can do what I like' that is not how a King acts."

Tywin looked at Martin, Tywin managed to hold a smirk, Tywin knew that Kings who did what they like don't last long and Martin knew that his mother was not as smart as she thinks she is. "Well you are right about your mother." Tywin said "The reason I don't trust her is because she is not as she thinks she is. Obtaining power is one thing, keeping hold of it is another. There is one more thing I wanted to ask you about. I heard you converted to the Religion of the Nine Divines, why did you convert?" In all honesty, Tywin didn't care about religion as he was not a religious man and all the Septons did was cause trouble.

Martin looked at Tywin "Because the Faith of the Seven are just hypocrites. They think they are the only gods and all the others are false gods. That belief just causes violence and trouble. The Faith of the Nine Divines believe that all the gods are the same they just go by different names. But this religion has more freedom to people and women. If the faith had their own way then we would have violence on the streets as Septons try to root out non-believers. The so called Baelor the blessed was a fool and he nearly bankrupt the realm and created a massive civil war when he tried to ban the worship of the Nine Divines. His uncle Viserys stopped that by stopping this law and then Baelor decided to tax the worship which only resulted in a riot and Baelors death. I don't care what some people think about this blessed king, to me Baelor was just a fool and he nearly destroyed the realm. To me the worship of the Nine Divines is the best religion than this faith of the Seven."

Tywin smirked at him, he clearly knew what had to be done to keep the realm and people in check "So I take it you will be staying for a while."

"Yes I will Lord Tywin" Martin said "This is my last stop before I go back to King's Landing, oh but before I go there is something I got for you." Martin then got a bag from one of his guards and he looked around in it. Though Tywin looked confused when he pulled out a large black furred cat "Wait what are you doing in there, you were meant to stay at the stables."

Tywin looked at the cat "What is with that cat?" he asked

Martin smirked "This isn't a Cat, this is something I found in Essos. The sigil of House Lannister is a Lion and I found something close to a Lion. On the road I came across a litter of recently born Jaguar cubs. I decided to bring them back as gifts for my siblings." Martin then handed the cub to a Blade and he found what he was looking for. "I've always heard that you are one of the most ruthless men I've met. From what I've heard I agree though there is one man who is similar, Lord Randyl Tarly of Horn Hill, they call him Tywin Lannister of the Reach and is the only man to defeat my father in battle at Ashford. But his family have a Valyrian Steel sword known as Heartsbane. You've been looking for a Valyrian Steel Sword and your brother Gerion went looking for the lost Blade of house Lannister, well when I met my bodyguards, the Blades, I found this in a cave we were searching. Martin handed something to Tywin. It was a clearly a sword that was wrapped in cloth. Tywin uncovered the sword and was shocked by what he found "Lord Tywin Lannister." Martin said "I return the blade of house Lannister to you. I give you the ancient Valyrian Steel Sword, Brightroar."

 **Flashback end:**

Tywin never forgot what Martin had said back then. It was clear that Martin would have been a good King but because his older brother Joffrey was heir to the throne, then it meant that Martin was second in line for the throne but Martin probably would have been a good Hand of the King or a good Lord of Casterly Rock.

"I just hope that Gregor's actions don't force us into a war." Tywin spoke to Jaime "If Martin is able to retrieve Tyrion then we might be able to go home."

"I didn't realise that you put such a high value on my brother's life" Jaime spoke up

"He's a Lannister" Tywin said simply "He may be the lowest of us but he is still a Lannister, you have half of the Lannister army and will remain here to put pressure on the Riverlands while I'll take the other half to the southern Border and we'll just have to hope that this situation is sorted out." Then Tywin looked at Jaime "Your mother is dead and soon I'll be dead. You, your brother, your sister and her children will be dead and buried in the ground eventually but our family name lives on. My father and his weak will nearly destroyed our house but I helped save it. These next few months will determine the future of our house. We can establish a Dynasty that will last a Thousand years or collapse into nothing like other Houses have done like the Targaryen." Tywin looked at Tyrion "With no clear heir I'll need you to become the man you were meant to be. The future Lord of Casterly Rock. Not next year, not tomorrow, now"

Tywin then left the tent as he went to gather his men. Jaime looked at the suit of Lannister armour he had been given. Tywin had always been a harsh man and was not afraid of using violence like he did when he put the Reyne Tarbeck Rebellion down. The song Rains of Castamere was written about that. The Song was more than just a song, it was a message, a warning to the other houses of what the Lannisters can do. But Jaime knew that he was not the same person. Jaime had reading issues when he was younger and he knew nothing about leading soldiers. He never wanted to join the Kingsguard in the first place but had been forced by the Mad King. He remembered the times when he had been guarding the King's chambers at night and he heard the screams of terror when the Mad King rapped his wife at night. The Kingsguard was an honour but Jaime had seen nothing great and honourable of letting someone abuse his wife or watching as someone was burnt alive with Wildfire. He still remembered the laughs of the Mad King as his enemies were burnt.

"I just hope that I have the strength to do what I must. For this family" Jaime said to himself

 **The Vale of Arryn, Mountains of the Moon.**

As Tywin had hopped, Prince Martin Baratheon had managed to save Tyrion and they now had the evidence to prevent a Civil War from breaking out. Prince Martin rode alongside Delphine and the blades along with Tyrion on some horses. Gonnar had taken most of the Legion back to fort Amol while a small escort of soldiers escorted the captured Lysa Arryn to Cloud Ruler Temple and then back to King's Landing where she would face trial for treason. Martin had sorted the situation out well and it looked like the threat of civil war might end. A civil war would have devastated the lands which was a horrible thing for the smallfolk, they barely had any way of defending themselves. His Jaguar Storm rode alongside him. Storm had clearly gotten bigger over the years Martin had time. His black fur made him hard to see in the dark and his jaws could kills a man quickly. Storm was now quite large and now he could hardly fit in his bedroom so Martin sometimes had to make him sleep in the stables when they visited places. But Storm could also put fear into people who have never seen a Jaguar before. Lysa Arryn was tied up in a prison cart and gagged as she had begun ragging again as soon as they left as Martin had gotten tired of her and had ordered her gagged so she would shut up and tied to a post when he kept trying to force her way out of the cart. This was to prevent her from hurting herself and it was clear that she had mental issues.

"Thinking about the future are we?" Tyrion asked

"Well I have just prevented a war from breaking out." Martin said "When we get to Cloud Ruler I can send a message to Tywin Lannister and the Capital and explain what has happened."

"I still can't believe what has happened" Delphine explained "This Baelish has tried to frame Tyrion Lannister for a crime he didn't commit and it was to try and start a war, but why?"

"I wish I knew" Martin said "But we don't know where Baelish is."

"I can have the blades agents try to find him and eliminate him if we need to" Delphine suggested

"Well he needs to be found" Martin replied "But capture him alive, I need to learn about what he is doing. He may have found someone else to aid him in his plans. If he has then we must know about them."

Tyrion looked at him "Well I agree that Baelish is a danger, but my father would order him killed."

"Well Tywin would but first we must learn more or else we may bring more problems." Martin said to him

Tyrion was about to reply but they were cut off by the sound of a woman screaming "What was that?" Tyrion asked

"That sounded like someone in trouble" Martin gasped and then he turned to Delphine "Delphine, you and the Blades come with me, we'll find out what is going on, Tyrion you stay with the Legions."

"Understood" Delphine said and then Martin and the Blades rode up the hill where they dismounted and looked around. They came to a ridge where they saw what looked like some kind of a camp. Or at least some kind of camp. There were men and women dressed in fur clothing and their weapons seemed to be made from animal bones. The men had dirty long hair and dirty beards while the women had long dirty hair which clearly hadn't been washed in a long time. The tents were crude and it looked like these people were living on the mountains and some were fighting amongst themselves.

"This looks like a Mountain Clan camp" Martin said, The Mountain clans of the Vale were descended from the First Men of the Vale who refused to submit to the Andal Invaders. They were driven into the Mountains of the Moon and they survived of petty theft and raiding. Most people saw them as savages. The Mountain clans of the North were different as they didn't raid though sometimes they practised the Law of First Night where the lords were allowed sexual rights to common girls when they married. This had been outlawed since King Jaehquerys I.

"And it looks like they have a prisoner, that must have been who we heard screaming before" Delphine pointed out and she pointed towards an area of the camp where there was a cage made from Animal bone. Several of the Clan members were laughing as they threw a teenage girl around. This woman seemed to be crying as the men threw her around before they threw her in the cage before walking off.

"We have to do something" Martin said "We can't just leave her."

"Martin you can't go in alone, if those men spot you they'll gut you." Delphine pointed out

"We'll have our archers stay her to watch over. I'll take two blades with me but the rest must stay back, I can't risk us drawing attention to ourselves. And it looks like the Clan members are distracted by feasting." Martin pointed out and Delphine saw that the Clan members were now sitting near a fire and were feasting on rabbits and other meats that the hunters had killed.

Later, Martin and his two Blades managed to sneak towards the Bone cage. During his time with the Blades, spymaster Caius had helped Martin learn now be sneak about and not be caught. It was best dome wearing light armour as it had less noise when you moved. But Martin was able to move towards the Cage and he managed to whisper to the girl and prevent her from alerting the camp. "Shhhh" Martin hissed "It's Okay, I'm going to help you, I'm here to get you out. But you must be quiet so we don't alert the camp." The girl nodded and Martin was able to use a dagger to break the ropes that tied the door shut and then she helped the girl to her feet and he carried her away from the camp. Martin gave a signal to the archers on the ridge which was to launch a surprise to give him time to escape. The Archers launched an arrow to an area that had several barrels stacked up on top of each other. The arrow caused the barrels to tip over and roll about which distracted the Clan members.

Martin was soon reunited with Delphine and Tyrion back with the rest of the soldiers. Tyrion looked at the girl Martin was carrying. She had a scared look on her face. "Who is this nephew?" he asked

"I don't know yet but I can ask once she has settled down." Martin replied and she helped the girl over to a supply cart which had some supplies that were transferred to Cloud Ruler Temple. Martin was now able to get a better look at the girl, she looked to be about the same age as Martin with long auburn hair. She was certainly a pretty girl.

Later, Martin was told that the girl had settled down and that she was a bit scared of where she was. So Martin went to go and see her. Martin found the girl alone and crying. Martin approached with just Storm and Delphine "Hey are you okay?" Martin asked and then the girl gasped in surprise and was scared of the black furred Jaguar "Hey its okay, we're not here to hurt you, and Storm here is friendly." The girl let out a few deep breaths before she let out her hand and stroked Storm's head and the Jaguar cooed in response.

"I've never seen a Jaguar act like this" the girl said "I've always seen them act like savage beasts."

"I found Storm as a cub and I raised him to be a guardian" Martin said "I'm sorry I guess I should introduce myself, I am Prince Martin Baratheon, second son of King Robert Baratheon."

"My name if Elisif" the girl introduced herself "I am the daughter of a small Pentosi trading family."

"So Elisif, how did you end up in that Mountain Clan camp?" Delphine asked

"My dad was sailing with me from Pentos to Gulltown when our ship was set upon by pirates. They destroyed the ship and I was thrown overboard. I washed up on shore and was captured. They didn't rape me but I was so scared. I have no family now."

Martin looked at the girl sadly "Well we're on our way to Cloud Ruler Temple. I can help you to rebuild your life."

"I think I would like that." Elisif giggled

 **King's Landing:**

Lord Eddard Stark sat on a bench in the middle of the Red Keep's gardens. He was still shocked over what he had discovered. Three of King Robert's five children with his queen were not really his at all. They were born though incest between the Queen and her twin brother Jaime. He remembered that he heard Martin talking about how he leant that his mother and Uncle Jaime had been close when they were young. Eddard was unsure about who he should go to. Prince Martin and Princess Alessia were the only two trueborn Children and they were close with their younger siblings or half siblings. He also knew how Robert would react when he found out. He would go into a rage when he learnt that his queen had mothered a bastard born of incest to sit on the Throne. This was just like the Targaryen Kings who often married brother and sister to keep their bloodlines pure. This was believed to have been what caused the Targaryen madness. This also caused problems with the faith who viewed incest as a sin. The moment Robert learnt the truth, he would most likely kill Cersei and her incest born children. He was unsure about what to do, Jon Arryn had discovered this and died for it. And he knew that Tywin Lannister wouldn't take well when he heard this but he had the evidence to prove it. This would make Prince Martin the rightful heir to the throne but Martin was never interested in the throne.

"You looked troubled Lord Stark" a voice called and Eddard turned to see Queen Cersei approach him "Maybe it is time you went back home. The South clearly doesn't agree with you or with your daughters."

Eddard silently agreed with the Queen on that one, it was clear that he wasn't meant for the South. Only one Stark had severed as Hand of the King and that was Cregan Stark, the old man of the North who severed as Hand for King Aegon III for a brief time before he resigned. "I know the truth that Jon Arryn died for." Eddard spoke "I know the truth about you and three of your children"

"Do you Lord Stark?" The queen asked

"I heard Martin say that you and Robert had problems. Has King Robert treated you so poorly?" Eddard asked

"Jaime would have killed him." Cersei snarled "He never hurt me but he made out with servants and other women right in front of me. Jaime is 1000 times better that your friend."

"Your brother or you lover?" Eddard said

Cersei smirked "The Targaryens wed brother and sister together for years. To keep their bloodlines pure. Jaime and I are more than just siblings, came into this world together, we belong together."

"The same bloodline that produced Kings like Meagor the Cruel, Aegon the Unworthy and Aerys the Mad?" Eddard asked "Half the Targaryen Kings went mad." Then he realized something "My son Bran, he saw the two of you together didn't he?"

Cersei looked at Eddard with pity though Eddard wasn't sure if the pity was real "You love your children don't you Lord Stark."

"With all my heart"

"No more than I love mine."

"Really?" Eddard asked "It sounds like you love Joffrey more than the others. Martin told me about how he bullied Tommen and Myrcella and you did nothing. That doesn't sound like you love them. You spoil Joffrey too much, that isn't good for a Crown Prince even if he was the rightful heir to the throne."

"Joffrey will be the greatest King this kingdom has ever known." Cersei insisted

"Really?" Eddard asked "Well what happens when his bullying goes too far and drives Martin away. What will the realm think if he raises in rebellion because Joffrey goes too far. Will your father come to help you, I'd heard he respects Martin more than you."

"He will do what it takes to defend the Lannisters legacy." Cersei said "He will fight for his children."

"But will he when he learns the truth about you and your brother?" Eddard asked "Will he fight for a King who had traits of madness? You always hated Robert didn't you?"

"Hated him?" Cersei gasped "I worshipped him at one point, he was a great Warrior who just overthrown a Mad King and every girl wanted him but he wed me. I was the happiest girl then but that stopped during our wedding night. He was drunk and he said 'Lyanna'" Eddard looked at her at the mention of his sister "Your sister was a corpse while I was a living girl. He thought I was his dead lover, a girl who had died. I swore I wouldn't birth any of his children."

"You gave birth to two." Eddard said "Martin and Alessia"

"They were a mistake, but I still love them but they can't take the throne. Joffrey will, he is my golden lion and he will become a great King."

Eddard looked at him "It is too late for that, as Hand of the King my duty is to the realm and I cannot allow a bastard born of incest to sit on the Iron Throne. When Robert returns I will have to inform him of the truth. You should leave now, take your incest children and as many men as you can and flee as Robert's wraith will follow you."

Cersei sneered "I will not flee, I am the queen of the Seven Kingdoms. You could have taken the Iron Throne. Become King of all Westeros but you didn't. All you had to do was climb the step. Such a Sad mistake."

"I made many mistakes in my life but that was not one of them" Eddard said

"Was it?" Cersei questioned "In the Game of Thrones you win or you die, there is no middle ground." And with that Cersei walked away with Eddard staring at her.

 **Castle Black:**

Jon was standing on the balcony as he watched as the recruits of the Night's Watch sat on benches in the courtyard. It was the day that Lord Commander Jeor Mormont would assign all the recruits of the Night's Watch to their positions. There were three positions in the Night's Watch, the Rangers, the Stewards and the Builders. The Rangers were the people who went beyond the Wall to scout, Jon's uncle Benjen was the First Ranger and the head of the Rangers. This was the most dangerous job as many never came back or came back wounded. The Stewards were the people who provided the day to day needs such as cooking and cleaning, repairing clothes and mending weapons. They were led by Bowen Marsh. The Builders were the people who looked after the Wall by making sure the Wall stood and repairing any damage done to the wall during raids by Wildlings and they were led by Othell Yarwyck.

"You came to us as Outlaws" Jeor said as he started his speech were all of the recruits would be assigned "Poachers, rapiers, killers and thieves. You came to us in chains without friends or honour. You came to us rich, you came to us poor. Some came with the names of great houses. Some with nothing more than a bastard name or no name at all. It does not matter, all that is in the past. Here on the wall, we are all one house. Here you begin anew." Jeor then came down the stairs "A man of the Night's Watch lives his life for the realm not for a fool or a lord. Not for the honour of this Lord or that Lord. Not for Gold or glory or a woman's love but for the realm. You have all learnt the words of our vow, think carefully before you say them. The penalty for desertion is death. You can say your vows her tonight. Do any of you keep to the Old Gods? There's a weirwood a mile north of here. You have all been assigned according to our needs and your strengths." Jeor then rolled out a scroll which had all of the assignments on "Halder to the Builders, Pyp to the stewards, Toad to the Builders, Grenn to the Rangers, Dareon to the stewards, Todder to the Rangers."

Jon and Agmaer watched from the balcony as Jeor finished reading everyone's name. Jon did not know much about Toad, Halder and Todder but he a few of the others. Pyp claims he was forced to join the watch after he stole a Wheel of Cheese to feed his family. Grenn was a farmer who volunteered while Dareon was here for rape. He had been caught in the bed of a daughter of House Rowan where he was accused of Rape. Dareon claimed that the girl invited her to bed though Jon could not tell if he was lying.

"These people are now men of the Night's Watch" Jon heard Ser Alliser Thorne say as he approached Jon. Many of them are just thieves or farm boys with little training. The Lord Commander believes something is coming and that we need help."

"A Deserter that my father executed claimed he had seen the White Walkers." Jon said

"Well I not sure about that. The Walkers may be real or they may just be stories." Thorne said "But Rangers have been disappearing North of the Wall and it's more than usual. And there have been reports of more Wildlings Fleeing. So there is something out there, but we don't know what it is and no one will believe us without proof." Jon had to agree with Thorne on that, no one would believe that there are creatures North of the Wall without proof.

Then just as Thorne left he turned to Jon and Agmaer "Oh yeah, Commander Isran and that girlfriend of yours say that they need to speak to you. There on the top of the Wall."

So later, Jon and Agmaer travelled up the elevator to the top of the Wall where they found Isran and Serena waiting for them. "Well now that you two are here, Serena says that it is time for the two of you to know the whole story." Isran said

"What story?" Agmaer asked

"Well I didn't tell you before but Jon knows part of the story" Serena said "You see Agmaer, I'm not mortal, I'm undead I am a Vampire. A creature of Night."

"People told stories of Vampire" Agmaer said as he slowly backed away "They say they feast on people's blood."

"Those stories are true" Serena sighed "Don't worry Agmaer; I have a way to cure my thirst for blood." And then she brought out a bottle of red liquid "This potion is made from Animal blood mixed with other ingredients, it helps keeps my thirst for Blood safe."

"So what is it you wanted to speak to us about?" Jon asked

"You remember when I told you about a prophecy that my Father became obsessed over?" Serena asked and Jon nodded "Well Isran says that I should tell you the whole truth now. Vampires are strong but we have a few weakness. One is fire, Vampires are vulnerable to fire more that mortals. But the biggest enemy of Vampires is Sunlight. Vampires can't be out in the sun too long or else we'll burn. Here at the wall there is mostly clouds and snow so there isn't much sunlight. But my father became obsessed with trying to trying to find a way to defeat the sun itself. To block out the sun forever. And he found a way."

"You mean your father knows a way to block out the sun?" Jon gasped

"Well he thinks he does." Serena said "He found an object of great Power known as an Elder Scroll. This scrolls described events of a prophecy known as the Tyranny of the Sun, where Vampires would become rulers of the known world. But he became obsessed with it and my mother didn't like the idea. She said that if eternal night fell, there would be those who would raise armies to restore the world and the war would not be won until every vampire was wiped out. I agreed with her and we both stole the Elder Scroll and fled. My mother and I aided the Dawnguard of old but one day she left and I haven't heard from her since. Then when the Dawnguard was disbanded I was sealed up for when the Dawnguard was reformed."

"Wait you said something about an Elder Scroll, what is this scroll?" Agmaer asked

"An Elder Scrolls is an object of immense power." Serena confirmed "No one knows where these Scrolls came from. Some say that an ancient race created them; some say that the Nine Divines created them. But they are still object of great and dangerous powers. I couldn't keep the one I had with me so I gave it to Prince Martin who has it locked up at Cloud Ruler Temple. He said that he would never have it brought out unless he had to. The things that scroll could do in the wrong hands could be devastating. Martin just couldn't risk it falling into the wrong hands."

Jon listened to what Serena said, this thing about something called an Elder Scroll. If it was true then she did the right thing to give it to Prince Martin. But then his thoughts about this were interrupted by the sound of a horn. "The blast of the horn, riders approach."

Jon and Agmaer went into the lift and they quickly went to greet the Rangers who had returned. But to their shock, there was no rider on the Horse. What was worse is that Jon recognised the Horse "That's my Uncle Benjen's horse." He gasped "Where is Benjen?"

Then Mormont and Isran came out and saw the Horse. Mormonts eyes widened in fear and then Isran turned to Gunmar "Find Ollrod, Saliah and Tilde, take them North with supplies and do what you can to find First Ranger Benjen."

Mormont then turned to Ser Alliser, "Alliser, send a few Night's Watchmen as well, try and find Benjen."

Jon turned to Isran "Isran with your permission I would like to go as well."

Isran smile at Jon but shook his head "I'm sorry Jon but I need you here."

"But Grandmaster, Benjen is my uncle, I have to find him!" Jon exclaimed

"If what I fear is to true Benjen may be lost to us." Isran said sadly "We can't give up on him but he may be dead. We don't know that but we must find out. But I'm going as well and I may not return. You'll be of more use here, the Night's Watch is poorly trained and equipped, Ser Alliser is doing his best but he can't do it alone, he needs help and you're one of our best fighter. We'll do what it takes to find Benjen Stark."

Jon watched as Isran prepared to leave and she did a silent prey 'Uncle Benjen, please be all right."

 **King's Landing, Red Keep:**

Princess Alessia was walking up and down outside a door. She had a few deep breaths as he waited in fear. Just a few hours ago, her father King Robert Baratheon had been carried into the Red Keep badly injured. He had been injured by a wild boar during the hunt and had been carried in. Grand Maester Pycelle and Martin's Healer friend Colette had done what they could but they both said that it was unlikely that he would survive. His stomach had been pierced by the Boar's tucks and he was bleeding badly. Her younger Siblings, Myrcella and Tommen had tears in their eyes, Robert never had cared for them but Robert was still their father figure and their mother never spent time with them. Martin and Alessia were the only ones who looked after Myrcella and Tommen. Alessia also felt sad, Martin would be unable to see his father as he was still away in the Vale. A letter had arrived a few days ago which said that Martin was now on his way back and with news. She was shocked by the fact that Lady Lysa Arryn had been the one who poisoned Jon Arryn but this now meant that the upcoming war with the Lannisters could now be stopped.

Inside the room, King Robert Baratheon was lying on a bed with his chest covered in bandages. Eddard and Cersei were standing off to the side and Joffrey was kneeling next to the King with tears in his eyes. Though it was not clear whether or not his tears were fake or real. "I should have spent more time with you and your siblings." Robert spoke to Joffrey "Should've shown you how to be a man. I was never meant to be a father." Joffrey looked at his father, all his life he had desired his father's respect and approval but he never cared for him. Robert then looked at Eddard, "All of you out, I wish to speak to Ned alone"

"Robert my sweet" Cersei tried to say but was interrupted by Robert.

"ALL OF YOU OUT!" he yelled and then Joffrey, Cersei and everyone else left the room leaving Eddard and Robert alone.

Eddard looked at his old friend "You damned fool" Eddard said

"Maybe… maybe I should stop being one then." Robert said "It's time I do something I should have done a long time ago. I should start acting like a King." He then pointed to a table "Paper and Ink Ned, write down what I say."

Eddard grabbed the stuff Robert asked him to with a block of wood so he could write clearly and then he listened to what the King said.

"I Robert of House Baratheon, First of his… oh it doesn't matter you know how it goes, just fill in the damn titles." Robert started and Eddard managed to hold a laugh at his friend getting grumpy "Due to my Oldest Son's inability to rule, I name my second Son, Prince Martin Baratheon, Heir to the Iron Throne" Eddard looked at him shocked, he choose to name Martin who was his only true son as his heir "Go on then Ned, write it down." Eddard then wrote it down as Robert continued "I also command that Eddard of House Stark serves as Regent and protector of the Realm upon my death and rule in my stead until Martin comes of age."

Eddard finished writing down what Robert had said and then he realised that Cersei or Joffrey wouldn't take this well, this may cause a civil war and Martin was going to need his royal Legions that he helped build but they were meant to fight for the King "I'll write a copy for Martin, that should help get the Legions on his side if Joffrey doesn't take this well."

"This may cause a Civil War after all." Robert agreed "Hand them both over" Eddard handed both letters over and Robert signed them "If this become a Civil war then Martin will need allies. He will have his Legions and the North and maybe other areas but Cersei is ambitious." Robert then coughed and he looked at Eddard "Get my younger children Ned, I wish to speak to them one last time. Then give me something for the pain, and leave me to die. There is no point in trying to stop that now."

Eddard nodded and then he went outside where Grand Maester Pycelle and Robert's younger children were outside waiting. Eddard looked at the Grand Maester "Give the King Milk of the Poppy after the King has seen his younger children."

As soon as Eddard let them, Alessia went into to the room with Myrcella and Tommen. They saw their father lying on the bed. The three of them also brought their Jaguars along with them as Robert wanted to see them with their pets. "Ah my younger children" Robert spoke "There is something I must tell you. You must help your older brother Martin. He is to be my heir but you know what that miserable little cunt Joffrey will do." Tommen and Myrcella were shocked, they always loved Martin more than Joffrey as Martin always protected them from danger especially Joffrey. One time Joffrey had killed Tommen's pet fawn and Martin make sure that he had punishment which resulted in him getting a broken wrist and a black eye and Martin had told his mother to Joffrey under control but she never did. Myrcella knew that the two brothers may come to war but not like this. Myrcella believed that Martin would leave his brother and do something to stop him from destroying the realm. Robert then handed his signet ring to Alessia "Martin is sadly not here and I doubt he will make it back in time, but the next time you see him, give him this, he will need it to show the Legions that he is my heir. All of you, do what you can to help him, he will be one of the greatest King this kingdom has ever known."

 **Vaes Dothrak markets:**

Daenerys Targaryen walked alongside Farengar and Jorah as she looked through the Market stalls. The Dothraki may not use currency but Vaes Dothrak was still a large trading centre as this was a gateway between Eastern and Western Essos and the Steel road which was one of the three roads through the Bone Mountains ran through the Dothraki city. This allowed Trade to flow between Eastern and Western Essos. Daenerys was still thinking about what she should do. She may be the last Targaryen alive except for her brother who she had spared a painful death but there was no way he would have a chance. Part of her said that she should continue what her brother started but part of her also said that she would have no chance. So she needed advise from her advisors "What do you think I should do?" she asked

"Well you could try to retake your home" Jorah said "Though that will not be easy, no one had been able to invade Westeros since Aegon the conqueror"

"And even with allies it would not be easy" Farengar added "There were Five Blackfyre Rebellions where someone from House Blackfyre, a candidate branch of the Targaryens tried to invade Westeros and they all failed. After the Fourth no one really supported them as they saw no need to fight for a lost cause. If you invade Westeros, anyone who might support you need to see that it is a fight that they can win. But Dothraki will never cross and even if they did, many people won't fight alongside a Dothraki army who they see as savages."

Daenerys sighed, she knew that there was no point in trying to gain support as she would have no support. Then she came across a wine merchant selling Wine.

"Princess" the merchant said bowing

"Rise please" Daenerys said "I would like to taste the wine."

"Oh this" The merchant laughed "Not worthy of a princess' taste, I have good wine from the Arbor, nectar of the gods I am told. Let me give you a caste as a gift."

"You honour me" Daenerys said

"The honour is all mine" the merchant said but Farengar noticed a smirk on his face

"Is it?" he asked "Why would a merchant give a caste of fine wine away just like that?"

Jorah noticed something was wrong here and Farengar glared at the merchant.

"Why would I not wish to honour the Princess? A small gesture from someone las lowly as me, but is for the Princess" the merchant insisted.

Jorah now realised something was wrong "I may not be a merchant but I know that merchants don't give their best wares away for free. That would be bad for business." He said and he turned to Rakharo "open that caste Rakharo, I would like to see what is in that caste."

"The wine if for the Princess not for you!" the merchant snarled

"You will open it!" Daenerys ordered as she now realised what was going on.

But before anything could be done, the merchant threw a box full of wine bottle and then tried to make a run for it, only to be tripped by another Dothraki rider just near the horse statue gate. Farengar then grabbed the merchant and slammed him against one of the statues "All right then, who are you working for!?" he snarled

Jorah meanwhile had opened the caste of wine and sniffed it, "Poison" he said and many people gasped "Someone wants the Khaleesi dead" Daenerys was in shock and some of the Dothraki riders looked like they were wanting blood. But Daenerys decided that she must see who was behind this assassination attempt so she went and found Farengar slamming the assassin against one of the horse statues.

The merchant sneered "That little whore should be dead!" the man snarled "The throne of Westeros would be safe without her." Farengar slammed the man again and his hands glowed red with fire as he burnt the man who yelled

"I don't think the royal family of Westeros would hire a guy like you, they would hire someone who would get the job done right. Someone like a Faceless Assassin not a wine merchant like you, now who are you really working for?" Farengar demanded

The merchant screamed in pain "All right all right stop, just stop" he begged and Farengar stopped burning him "Look, I don't know who wanted the princess dead but they offered me a lot of money."

"So you did this for money?" Farengar demanded "That's not what I meant, what was this Guy's name?"

"Look, I don't know his name as he never gave it to me. He also wore a hood but he introduced himself to me as Mockingbird."

…

 **King's Landing:**

"Lord Stark, may I have a moment of your time?" Lord Renly Baratheon said as he approached Lord Stark in the corridors of the Red Keep

"What can I do for you Lord Renly?" Eddard asked, he was just on his way to see Princess Alessia as she said that she needed a word with him "I have a lot to do in little time."

"My brother has named you protector of the Realm did he not?" Renly said "I know he did. And he also named Martin as his heir, it will not matter either way to Cersei, if you give me time I can put one hundred swords at your command."

"And what am I meant to do with these swords?" Eddard questioned, he did not like the idea of what Robert was saying.

"Strike, take control of the throne. Do so tonight and make sure that Cersei doesn't take control and install the rightful heir to the throne." Renly replied

"Which would be Martin, he is the only trueborn son of the King, and he is the rightful King." Eddard said

Renly scoffed "Martin doesn't care much for the throne, he doesn't want to be King but I could. People love me."

Eddard stared wide eye at Renly, he was just suggesting that he helped Renly usurp the throne on Robert's death bed. Renly had a weak claim to the throne as even after Martin, Robert's oldest brother Stannis was the next heir to the throne as he was older than Renly. "No" Eddard said simply "I will not dishonour Robert's memory by shedding Blood and dragging frightful children from their beds."

Renly looked at him in disbelief "If we don't act now, it will be too late for you, me and everyone we care about."

"Prince Martin Baratheon is the rightful heir to the throne" Eddard said coolly "Even if Myrcella and Tommen are bastards born of incest, he still cares for them. Martin would never stand for it if they come to harm and Martin can get the support from the royal army. The Legions and Tullius will never fight for a usurper."

"Very well then" Renly said and he walked away and then Eddard also walked off to find Princess Alessia.

Unknown to Eddard, he was being watched by two hidden figures hiding in the shadows. One was a pale skinned man wearing black robes with a grey skull on the front with a crown made from bones on his head while the other was a teenage boy with black hair and a sadist look on his face.

"So our plan is taking place." The teenage boy said

"That right Snow" the older man said "Soon our plans will be ready and the lord of Domination will unite our realms together."

"What about the Lord of Destruction and his Dawn cult?" the teenager asked again.

"Those fools will get themselves destroyed like last time, but we are the Worm cult and we have our agents hidden thought the realm, when the time is right, we'll strike but we'll let the realm destroy itself and this pathetic Dawn Cult get themselves killed."

…

Later, Eddard made it to Princess Alessia's chambers where he met with the Princess and also Willas Tyrell "Lord Stark" Willas said "I know why you are here. Alessia has already told me that Martin has been named heir."

"That's right" Eddard said "But the queen will never allow him to take the throne, she will do whatever it takes to place Joffrey on the throne."

"That is why we must stop her" Alessia said "The letter to the Legions will get Martin's support from the Legions which he will need if there is war."

"There is something else" Eddard said "Lord Renly approached me, he suggested that he took the throne instead saying that Martin was just a boy."

Both Willas and Alessia gasped and narrowed their eyes "I can't believe him" Alessia said "How could he think about doing this. And he knows nothing of ruling, he doesn't even take his role of Master of Laws seriously and he thinks he can be King."

"This is my brother Loras' work as well as my father's" Willas said "They have always desired more power and they see Renly as a way of being able to control the throne."

"What can we do about it?" Alessia asked

"Well I still hold influence in the Reach as heir to Highgarden" Willas said "I may be able to get Martin support from some houses like the Tarly's who dislike my father for his foolishness and maybe a few of the Marcher lords. But houses like the Rowan and Redwynes will fight only for my father."

"We could take control of the Throne room and place my mother and brother under House Arrest." Alessia said "The city watch can help with that, Commander Adamus is loyal and will support Martin. I'll go speak to him and then when the time is right, we'll take control of the throne."

Eddard looked at her and Willas, he just hoped that he was doing the right thing, Prince Martin was the rightful heir to the throne and he had also been named heir to the throne. He chose not to reveal the true parentage of Joffrey and the other Bastards born of Incest so Robert would die peacefully. The one man who worried him was Tywin Lannister, he would not like the fact that his daughter had been imprisoned and he would most likely not believe that his oldest son and daughter were in a sexual relationship as that would stain the Lannister name. But Martin had been named heir and if Cersei tried to place Joffrey on the throne then that could be used against her.

…

 **Vaes Dothrak:**

"So who is this Mockingbird?" Daenerys asked when they returned to the Khal's tent.

"I've never met him but I have heard of him" Farengar said "His real name is Petyr Baelish, he was once the master of coin for Robert Baratheon. However his son discovered that he had been stealing money from the taxes and treasury for himself and investing it in his brothels and wine which made him rich. When it was discovered Robert ordered his arrest but Baelish fled and has not been seen since."

"What was he trying to do to the Khaleesi?" Jorah asked

"Well Baelish only wants one thing, power." Farengar said "His family was only a minor family who had a watchtower in the Vale. His father was a friend to Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun and Lord Baelish saved his life in the War of the Ninepenny Kings. His son was foster with Lord Hoster and he was close with his daughters. Rumours say that he took the Maidenhead of the girls and Duels Brandon Stark for Lady Catelyn's hand. Baelish wants more power and I suspect that he was trying to cause chaos for Westeros. I don't think the wine was meant to kill you. I think he was meant to say that he was sent by the King which would lead to the Dothraki trying to invade Westeros and he would take advantages of this chaos."

Daenerys glared at the floor, she had nearly been tricked and she would not fall for it. This Baelish had tried to kill her and she will pay. The merchant who tried to poison her was tied to a post and then Khal Drogo came in.

" **Are you alright Moon of my Life?"** he asked in Dothraki **"Are you hurt?"**

" **No my Sun and Stars"** Daenerys replied in Dothraki **"But this man must pay for this."**

Drogo narrowed his eyes and then he turned to all his riders **"This man who calls himself Mockingbird has made an attempt on the Moon of my Life. Will you stand for it?"** The Dothraki men cheered for Drogo as he continued his speech **"I will take my Khalasar to the edges of this land to find this Mockingbird! He say pay for this! I will rip his eyes out and I shall take his head as a trophy!** **This I swear! Drogo, son of Bharbo swear."** Daenerys stared as the Dothraki cheered for Drogo while Jorah watched on. Farengar sighed in relief, he had been able to prevent someone from trying to invade Westeros and now Prince Martin's old enemy was now being hunted down. Soon Petyr Baelish would no longer trouble Westeros or so Farengar hoped.

The Khalasar later left Vaes Dothrak to begin their search for Baelish. They dragged the merchant who sold the wine along with them tied to a horse and completely naked in order to teach him a lesson. Daenerys held no remorse but she knew that this assassin would probably die from the heat.

 **King's Landing: Red Keep.**

Lord Stark found Princess Alessia with some of the City Guard of Kings Landing. Eddard remembered that the city watch were famous for their gold cloaks which made them easy to spot. But ever since Martin returned everything had changed. Now the regular city guards wore light brown armour with no cloaks and they had a spiked shield for protection. Ned had also brought some of his guards including Jory, Wyl, Hewert, Fat Tom, Varly and Desmond. The officers of the City Watch wore white armour instead of the brown and their armour was heavier. There were four Watch officers with the guards Alessia brought. They were Adamus Philida, Andens Avidius, Ulrich Leland and Hieronymus Lex. Alessia was also wearing her leather armour and she had her bow strapped to her back, her pet Jaguar Aylied was with her.

"So you've made it then." Alessia said

"Yes I have" Eddard said "I just hope we're doing the right thing."

"This is for the good of the Kingdom." Alessia said "This Kingdom would fall apart under Joffrey and Martin will be the King that this kingdom needs."

"Where is Lord Renly and his men?" Eddard asked

Alessia narrowed her eyes, "Renly has already left the city and he rides for Storm's End, we may face war from him."

Eddard sighed and then he heard the bells ringing. He looked at the floor in sadness. The bells could only mean one thing, his old friend King Robert Baratheon was dead.

"Lord Stark, Princess Alessia" a steward spoke "King Joffrey demands both of you to go to the Throne room."

"King Joffrey?" Alessia questioned

"My apologizes Princess, your father King Robert Baratheon is dead. The laws of the realm say that Joffrey is now King."

"Well we better go and meet him." Eddard said

"Agreed" Alessia added and he turn to Commander Adamus "You ready Adamus?"

"My men are ready" Adamus replied.

"Let's get this over with" Andens said

…

Soon Eddard, Alessia and the soldiers arrived at the Throne Room where Joffrey was sitting on the Iron Throne with his mother Cersei standing next to her. Ser Barristan and Joffrey's sworn Shield, Sandor Clegane or the Hound were standing nearby and Joffrey's own pet Jaguar Hearteater was at the base of the throne.

Heateater was the male black spotted Jaguar and was the most aggressive of all the Jaguars. Joffrey fed him pieces of meat and watched as he torn the meat apart. Sometimes Joffrey found birds or rats and watched as Hearteater tore them to pieces after he chased them down. Joffrey had encouraged Hearteater's aggressiveness as this had caused problems with Hearteater chasing servants or biting people which resulted in Hearteater being under watch. But now that Martin was dead that was no longer needed in Joffrey's eyes. To him, having his beast would put fear into the eyes of his enemies.

"I command the Council make all necessary arrangements for my Coronation. I wish to be crowned within the fortnight." Joffrey demanded

Alessia glared at her brother. He couldn't even be respectful for his father's death and wait until the realm had mourned his death. Eddard stepped forward "Ser Barristan, I believe that no man can question your honour" he said and he handed him Robert's will "I would request that you read this scroll."

Barristan walked forward and took the scroll that Eddard held out to him. "King Robert's seal unbroken." He said and he broke the seal on the scroll before he unrolled it and read what the scroll said "I Robert of the House Baratheon, First of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the Realm name my second son Prince Martin Baratheon as my heir."

"WHAT!" Joffrey yelled "I'M THE KING HERE. I'M THE OLDEST SON. TELL HIM SISTER!"

Alessia glared at Joffrey "Sorry brother" she said and she drew her bow "But father told me that he was naming Martin as his heir."

Cersei took the scroll from Barristan and then to the shock of everyone, she tore the scrolls to pieces "Those were King Roberts's words!" Barristan yelled

"We have a new King now" Cersei insisted "He will be the greatest King this realm has ever known."

"Mother you cannot believe that!" Alessia shouted "I will not go against my father's words and Martin will go against you. A copy was sent to him so he will know that he was named as heir."

"Then I'll crush him with my royal army" Joffrey said "And you as well my traitorous sister and that lover of yours." Alessia stared at him "Don't be so supprised sister, I've known for some time and so has mother. You've been in a Relationship with Willas Tyrell. I'll send his head back to his family at Highgarden."

Alessia scoffed "The Legions will not fight for you!" she spat "King Robert's will make them fight for Martin."

"We'll say the will was forged." Cersei suggested

"But I've already sent Martin the signet ring" Alessia said, that was actually a lie as it was locked up in Willas' chambers. She had decided against having it in her room. "That ring will gain him the loyally of the Legions. The North, Riverlands and Vale will join Martin while all you have will be the Lannisters."

"ENOUGH!" Joffrey yelled and he turned to Barristan and the Hound "DOG, KINGGUARD, KILL THEM KILL THEM ALL!"

The Hound drew his sword and Barristan looked unsure on what to do while Hearteater snarled and he looked ready to jump at the soldiers.

"Ser Barristan is a good man" Eddard said to Adamus "No harm is to come to him and the children. Take the Queen and Joffrey to their chambers until Prince Martin arrives."

Adamus drew his sword and the other city watch guards followed "You heard the man, it's time to do what we were meant to do." However Adamus then felt a pain in his back when a sword was driven through it. Alessia turned and was shocked to see Andens driving his sword.

"Andens you fucking traitor!" Lex yelled

"I just took the queen's offer" Andens sneered "I only care for the money and they promised to make me a lord, now boys!"

Then several more of the guards betrayed them and slew the ones that were loyal. Ulrich started off by driving his sword through Hewert's stomach and the one of Ulrich's guards, Tyrellious drew his sword and killed Fat Tom and Wyl. The Hound joined the fight and sliced Varly's sword hand off and then chopped Varly in two. Desmond and Lex fought side by side as they slew several of the traitors but they soon fought Andens who managed to slice Desmond's throat and they he hit Lex on the back before swinging around and Lex's head was sent flying from his shoulders. Ulrich managed to knock Eddard to the ground and he was held down by several of the traitor guards.

"Alessia go now, leave me you must warn Martin!" he yelled "Find my daughters, get them to safety!"

Alessia nodded before she shot a suit of armour which created a distraction which allowed Alessia to flee through the door. Eddard was then beaten by the traitor guards as he watched as the last few guards were killed. The last thing Eddard saw was Joffrey's Jaguar joining the fight and he took Jory to the ground before tearing his throat out with his teeth.

…

 **Unknown location, North of the Wall:**

Far North of the Wall in a secret location in an old cave, the remains of the Daedric cult, the Mythic Dawn welcomed their newest member. Viserys Targaryen. Viserys was now dressed in the Mythic dawn robes which were red with the yellow half sun symbol of the Mythic Dawn on the robes. Every member of the cult wore the same robes except for their leader, Mankar Camaeron who wore blue robes.

"We welcome our newest member to our cult" Mankar spoke "He shall walk among the chosen when Lord Dagon walks among the world of mortals again."

"Dawn is breaking!" the cult chanted

"He wield the razor of Dagon" Mankar added "This is a sign that he is the Lord of Destruction's chosen. He will play a big role in our mission."

"Greet the New Day!" the cult chanted

"Now we must carry on our training." Mankar replied "We cannot reveal ourseleves when we are not ready. The fools thought we were wiped out before but we rose again. Soon our mission will begin again when the time is right. Now carry on your training."

The mythic Dawn cult left leaving only Viserys and Mankar left in the room below an altar of Dagon. A large four armed statue of the Daedric prince was there as well. Lying on the statue was the dead body of a septon that Viserys had butchered during his joining ceremony. "Well you are now one of us" Mankar said

"Well I hope that this will help me regain my throne" Viserys snorted "I don't see how a cult of fanatics can help."

"You underestimate the power of Mehrunes Dagon" Mankar snorted "The power of Daedric magic will allow you to summon armour at will and creatures to do your bidding."

"I don't feel any type of magic." Viserys snarled

"Because to first use it you must relax" Mankar's daughter Runa said as she approached Viserys "You must allow the magic to flow through you. Summoning things from Oblivion takes a lot of practice."

"Well I wish there was a way to do this quicker!" Viserys spat "I've waited years and I can't wait much longer!"

"Well there is a way that could help us with our magic but it's risky." Mankar said "Several of our spies say that there is an object of ancient magic that in our hands could increase our magic that will allow us to open more gates to Oblivion at once. It is known as an Elder Scroll but it is locked in Cloud Ruler Temple."

"Wait, you mean the Son of the Usurper has an Elder Scroll?" Viserys asked

"That's right" Mankar said "But he says that it is too dangerous to use so he locked it in the most secure vault in Cloud Ruler Temple and no one but the Blades are allowed in that area."

"Couldn't we just have someone play the part of a member of the Legions?" Mankar's son Raven said "Cloud Ruler Temple is the headquarters of the Legions as well."

"Only the General is allowed to be in those areas." Mankar said "And we can't pretend to be a member of the Blades as each Blade is trained to know every member and they'll ask us questions if we tried to enter and on top of that the vault is designed to resist lock picking thanks to magical locks."

"So the only way is to train!" Viserys snarled "I can't wait much longer."

"Relax" Mankar said "Our spy in King's Landing says that there is huge tension between the sons of the Usurper, the Usurper was injured in a hunting accident and people are fighting over who should be next King. If we wait for Westeros to fight amongst themselves."

"Then they'll be too weak to fight back." Viserys realised "That sounds like a great plan."

"I know" Mankar muttered and then he looked back at the statue of Mehrunes Dagon 'Lord Dagon, soon you shall walk with us again. Martin Septim and the Hero of Kvatch thought they could wipe us out but we will show the world the power of our magic, those foolish Septons and Septa's believe the Seven will protect them but it won't. Soon all of the World will bow before you.'

 **Chapter end:**

 **Author's notes: Well this is it, my longest chapter yet, the Civil war is about to start now. The Elisif I introduced is the same Elisif who is queen of Skyrim in Elder Scrolls V. She did not have a backstory and so I created one. I will say this though, the Mythic Dawn and Viserys won't play a big role in season 2 but we will be back for a major part in my season 3. We have now met Tywin Lannister who will have an import role in the future. I am also trying to find a way to bring in more Elder Scrolls characters but I have an idea for Daenerys in season 2 but you'll have to see what will happen next but be prepared for violence as there will be a good bit of fighting and battle scenes in the upcoming chapters. I also have to find ways for the Civil War to play out but I can't wait for the upcoming chapters I'll have to write. Don't forget to leave me advice and ready my other Fanfiction story and My Fictionpress stories, 'Erbian The Slaves of Sharia' and 'Demonhunter'.**


	11. The Pointy End

**The Pointy End:**

 **Well here is episode 8 of season 1 where the Civil war starts. I warn you, there is a lemon scene in this chapter.**

 **King's Landing: Red Keep:**

"Those fucking traitors!" Alessia growled as she managed to hide from the guards, her mother had bribed Andens and several other city guards that her brother Martin had trusted. Lord Stark had tried to secure the thrones for Martin but Cersei and Joffrey had taken the throne for themselves. And because she had been involved, Joffrey wanted her head and also Willas' as he knew about their Relationship. Alessia knew that she couldn't stay now, she had to escape but all of the exits were blocked by Lannister guards. Alessia realised that they would to leave through the secret Tunnels and find the Ragged Flagon, the location of Martin's secret Agents in the city. But first she had to find Willas and help him escape and also secure the King's signet ring which Willas had.

Alessia eventually barged into Willas' room where Willas was sitting nearby along with her Jaguar Aylied. "Alessia, what happened"? Willas asked when she saw the fear in his lover's eyes.

"We were betrayed!" Alessia hissed "My mother paid some of the guards to betray us, we have to leave now." Alessia opened up the drawer on Willas' desk where King Robert's signet ring sat. And then she walked over to the bookcase "We must remove this aside so we can slip past it."

Willas came over to help "Don't make it too obvious" Willas said "We can't let the Lannisters follow us."

Alessia and Willas move the bookcase which revealed a small wall which Alessia managed to open a small passage by pushing on the wall. As soon as the two of them along with Aylied managed to enter the tunnel, they carefully placed the bookcase back to cover the hole and then they could hear the sounds of the Lannister guards as they came to the room.

"They're not here." One guard said

"Then find them!" the leader hissed "The King orders those traitors arrested, our comrades are already taking care of the wolves."

That was all Alessia needed to hear as she realised what was happening "The Stark household, Joffrey has ordered the Household slaughtered, we must get there now."

"This Tunnel has a side tunnel which leads to the Stark Household" Willas said "We must hurry; I fear we may be too late."

...

 **Stark Household:**

Lady Sansa Stark was walking with Septa Mordane feeling sad. Today was the day that she would leave her beloved Joffrey behind and go back to Winterfell. She was still upset that her father had cancelled her betrothal to Joffrey and she had gone to the Queen to ask for help as well as Princess Alessia. Alessia had told her that this was for her own good and that it was time for her to grow up and stop dreaming. The Queen had agreed to help her to convince her father to change his mind but now the Queen had been ignoring her and sending her glares.

"Your sister knew perfectly well that she was leaving today" Mordane complained "How could she forget is beyond me."

"She didn't forget" Sansa grumbled "She's with her Dancing master, she's with him every day and coming back with bruises, she's so clumsy."

"If she isn't careful she'll become just like that Princess Alessia" Mordane said "That girl is no lady and would rather act like a boy."

Sansa looked at her, she had said things like that often and sometimes she worried that words like that would get Mordane killed. Prince Martin was protective of his sister and if he heard that Mordane was speaking ill of her then he might order Mordane arrested, it was known that Martin had a dislike of Septas. But then they could hear fighting coming from behind a door as they walked through the corridor "Sush!" Mordane hissed to Sansa, "Go back to your chamber, lock the door and stay there." She ordered

"What is going on?" Sansa questioned as she was scared

"Do as I say, run!" Mordane hissed and Sansa turned and ran as Mordane approached the door and then it was forced open, the last thing Mordane saw were several Lannister soldiers attacking before a blade was forced through her chest.

...

In another part of the Stark Household, Arya Stark and her dancing Master Syrio were practising her Water Dancing Duelling with wooden swords. Arya had been enjoying her lessons as she had been doing what she had always wanted to do her whole life, learn how to fight instead of being inside doing boring lessons with her Septa. She never cared about being a Lady and she wanted to fight. Princess Alessia had been an expert archer and she wondered how she became so good.

"Yes, that's it Arya dear" Syrio said as he observed her form "Flow like water but strike with speed and precision."

Arya smiled as they carried on Duelling "What do we say to death my dear?" Syrio asked

"Not today" Arya answered

"We fight against death every day of our lives" Syrio spoke to her "But sooner or later, Death comes for us all. If you accept Death as an equal and without fear, then you gain one last victory against Death itself. It is the end of one thing but the start of another."

They carried on but they were interrupted by the arrival of several of the Kingsguard.

"Arya Stark you are to come with us at once, your father wants to see you." The lead knight said

Arya looked at the Knight, he knew who this was, it was Meryn Trant of the Kingsguard, he was one of the Knights that Alessia said wasn't worthy of being a Kingsguard as was a puppet of Queen Cersei. Arya glared at him "If my father wanted to see me he would have sent his Stark men, not the Kingsguard!"

"The Little Lady is right" Syrio said "Why would Lord Stark send Lannister men."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Arya hissed

Meryn smirked "Take her!" he ordered

Then a few Lannister Soldier approached the two of them and Syrio order Arya to stand behind him. But then there was a growl and then an arrow shot out and hit one of the Lannister guards in the throat. Arya turned around and saw Princess Alessia standing nearby with her bow in her hand and she fired more shots and her Jaguar, Aylied was with her. Aylied jumped onto a Lannister soldier and tore his throat out.

"Arya, Syrio come on we have to go!" Alessia ordered

"You traitors aren't going anywhere!" Meryn Trant growled "The King demands it."

"A false King!" Alessia laughed "You fight for a false King." Alessia then shot an arrow at Meryn's hand and he howled in pain and then she hot the chandelier which fell and created a distraction allowing Alessia, Arya and Syrio to flee towards a hidden door where Willas Tyrell was waiting for them and Aylied followed.

"Come on" Willas said, "We must go now."

"But what about my sister and my father?" Arya asked

Alessia sighed "My mother has thrown Lord Stark in the Black Cells and Sansa has most likely been captured by now."

"We can't leave them!" Arya protested

"We're not leaving the city." Willas said

"We're meeting some of Martin's allies in the city" Alessia said and then they sealed up the hidden doorway and left.

...

Later, the group were in the old sewers in the city and they soon found a locked door "Are you sure we can trust these men?" Willas asked Alessia

"Martin trusted them and they've been his allies" Alessia said "Well as long as he gave them their pay." Alessia gave a few knocks on the door and then a man opened up a flap and glared at them.

"What's the password?" the man ordered

"Dirge!" Alessia growled "Open the Fucking Door!"

The man known as Dirge closed the flap and then unlocked the door and Arya couldn't believe what she saw. It was some kind of an underground tavern. There was a bar with a man serving drinks and tables where people were chatting. Nearly all of them wore the same brown uniform though a few wore a sleeveless grey version while three wore a black version.

"Welcome to the Ragged Flagon" Alessia said to Arya "Home to the Thieves Guild. I must get a message written, I have to warn Martin about what has happened."

Arya looked around and was shocked by what she saw. Many of the Thieves Guild members were all drinking and laughing with each other. A few had straw dummies set up in a corner and were slashing them to pieces with daggers. There were also a few archery targets set up and some were practising archery. Arya looked around and then smiled "I think I'm going to like it here." She said

 **Castle Black, the Wall:**

Jon and Agmaer had heard the sound of the horn blasting which meant that the Rangers were returning. The two of them had gone off to the gate where they saw Grandmaster Isran and Lord Commander Mormont pulled a sleight through with two bodies on.

"Did you find my uncle Benjen?" Jon asked

"No, we only found these bodies" Isran said

"I recognise these two Rangers." Mormont replied as the bodies were placed in the centre of Castle Black's courtyard "They're Othor and Jafer Flowers. These are the two Rangers that went with Benjen, by the look of them, they've been dead for a while."

"But where's Benjen?" Jon asked as now he was scared.

"There was no body" Isran said "First Ranger Benjen may still be alive but missing"

Agmaer then bent over and sniffed the bodies "There is no smell" he said as he turned to Isran "If they have been dead for a while, wouldn't there be a smell of rot."

Isran then sniffed and he too noticed that there was no smell and then his eyes widened in fear.

"Is everything all right Grandmaster?" Sorine asked

"Sorine" Isran spoke "Hand me that torch, I need to see if what I fear is right." Sorine handed Isran the torch and then he threw the torch onto the body of the rangers. As soon as the clothes of the rangers caught fire, the rangers eyes opened and they let out unearthly screeches as their clothes burnt and then they fell silent.

"By the Old Gods!" Mormont gasped in shocked

"It is just as we fear" Isran sighed "These men are wights, dead men risen from the dead by White Walkers, weapons cannot kill them and only fire can kill them."

"But where is uncle Benjen?" Jon asked in fear

Mormont sighed "Well he can't be a Wight otherwise he would have been with these two. But he may still be alive. But with these Wights, this shows that the White Walkers may be real, we must warn the kingdoms."

"The nobles will not believe us." Isran protested "Prince Martin is a good man but he will need proof before he can do anything. Most nobles just believe that White Walkers are just stories and legends."

...

 **Cloud Ruler Temple:**

Prince Martin rode along the road which went up to the fort of Cloud Ruler Temple where the Legion was based. Martin needed to stop here so he could send a message to King's Landing and the Lannisters in order to prevent a Civil war from starting. His uncle Tyrion, Delphine and his new friend Elisif were riding alongside him. During the nights when they made camp, Martin and Elisif had begun to chat with each other and they enjoyed each other's company. They were just a short ride from Cloud Ruler Temple and they were now at the small mining town that Martin had built near the fort. But when he got there he noticed that something was wrong. There seemed to be more people here than usual and many of them looked quite sick, many of them were children.

"What has happened here?" Elisif asked "This town is full of people."

"They're aren't meant to be this many people in this town" Martin said

It was then that a tall balding man came up to Martin, he wore heavy steel armour with shoulder guards. Martin recognised him as Thongvor Silver Blood, the older brother of Thonar Silver Blood and the main muscle of the forces that guard the town. "My Prince" Thongvor greeted "It is good that you've returned, General Tullius is waiting for you at Cloud Ruler Temple."

"Thongvor" Martin spoke "What is going on here? Why are there so many people who look like they're fleeing?"

"A lot has happened since you've been in the Vale" Thongvor spoke "Tullius and Rikke can explain to you more"

So Martin took Elisif, Delphine and Tyrion up the Hill to Cloud Ruler Temple and when they got there, they saw that the Legions soldiers stationed at the fort were all preparing for war.

"It looks like the Legion is preparing for war" Tyrion said

"Yes but why" Martin asked "I never gave the order."

Then they found Tullius who was speaking with Rikke "I'm telling you, Tywin will make his base at Dragon Bridge."

"Dragon Bridge?" Tullius asked "But that is just a small woodcutting village and stop."

"That's true but Dragon Bridge is also the home to the only crossing over the Karth river for miles and most of the river is in a gorge, it is the perfect strategic location to stop an army from crossing."

"Tullius, Rikke" Martin announced himself "What is going on here? Why are their refuges in the town, why are the soldiers preparing for war and what is it this about my Grandfather?"

"Oh my Prince, you've returned" Rikke said "You mean you haven't heard the news."

"What news?" Martin asked

Rikke and Tullius looked at each other and then Rikke handed a message over to Martin. Martin then read the scrolls which said:  
'My brother Martin, I'm not sure if you have heard but I'm afraid our father is dead, he went on a hunting trip and came back injured after being attacked by a boar. He was badly injured and I'm sorry but he has died. However, in his will he named you as his hair claiming that Joffrey was unfit to rule. Tommen, Myrcella and Willas knew this but mother still tried to place Joffrey on the throne. King's Landing is in chaos as now Joffrey has thrown Eddard in the Black cells after he tried to secure the throne for you. I had to flee with Willas and Arya after we got involved, we are hiding in the Thieves Guild hall and we will send you a message soon. Please listen to me brother, you have to stop Joffrey, he will destroyed everything you have built, you are the true heir to the throne.'

"Alessia wrote this?" Martin said

"That's right" Tullius said "The letter cane with your father's signet ring. It seems that your father did name you as heir to the throne."

Martin sighed and he looked around, he never did want to be King and he wasn't sure on what to do now. But Alessia was right, Joffrey was unfit to rule and would destroy the Kingdom with his cruelty so Martin made his choose "My sister is right, Joffrey cannot remain on the throne, we need to call for our Allies but we are going to war."

Delphine and Tyrion smiled at Martin as they knew that he would be the perfect King that Westeros need. Martin looked at them "We need time to prepare, escort Lady Elisif to a room where she will feel welcome and escort the traitor Lysa Arryn to a cell. I'll decide on what to do with her later."

...

 **Red Keep: Black Cells:**

The Black cells were the dungeons of the Red Keep. They were known as the Black cells as all the prisoners could see was black as they were no light at all. Eddard Stark had been thrown in these cells after Andens and the other traitors to Martin had captured him. The cells had been known to drive people insane and Eddard could see why, he could not see a thing until he saw a figure enter his cell with a torch. He turned to see Varys the Spider enter his cell.

"Lord Stark, you must be thirsty?" he greeted and he held out a waterskin "I promise you that it is not poisoned." He took a drink from it to prove it.

Eddard quickly took a drink "What happened to my daughters and Princess Alessia?" he asked fearing the worse.

"The Lannisters have your oldest daughter confined to a room in the Red Keep." Varys replied "Your youngest daughter was taken by Princess Alessia and her lover Willas and are currently hiding though no one not even me knows where."

Eddard sighed, if Varys didn't know where Arya was then she was safe.

"Tell me Lord Stark?" Varys said "What madness made you think to confront the Queen about the truth about her children?"

"I thought that she would love her Children that she would not want them to come to harm." Eddard said

"Even if King Robert knew the truth, Martin would not have allowed him to hurt his younger half siblings." Varys said "Tell me Lord Stark, so you love your children?"

"With all my heart." Eddard answered

"The Queen loves her Golden Lion and she will do whatever it takes to make sure he keeps his throne. It seems that the Civil War that Martin tried to stop has begun. This is only the beginning."

Eddard looked down, he knew that he didn't belong in the South, the Starks were made for the cold of the North not the heat of the South and the Politics of the South, he just hope that his son would do whatever it takes to help Prince Martin.

 **Winterfell:**

Robb Stark was in the Great Hall with Theon Greyjoy, Maester Luwin and Danica as he read over a message that had arrived from his sister Sansa in Kings Landing. It spoke of how his father Eddard Stark had committed treason and that he had been arrested and Sansa was begging Robb to come down to King's Landing to swear fealty to Joffrey as the rightful King.

"Treason?" Robb asked "Sansa wrote this?"

"It is your sister's hand but the Queen's words" Luwin said "You are being summoned to King's Landing to swear fealty to the new King."

"Joffrey puts my father in chains and now he wants his ass kissed!" Robb growled "And this is not the only the only thing he has done. He also lied and tried to hurt my sisters!" he remembered the raven he got from Arya about how Joffrey had nearly gotten his sister's Direwolves killed when he lied. Lady and Nymeria had arrived back safely.

"This is a royal command my Lord." Luwin said "But word is that Prince Martin has chosen to rise up in Rebellion and everyone is saying that he was named as heir to the throne."

"That must be this so called 'treason' your father was arrested for" Theon stated "It seems that Prince Martin's mother would rather her 'Golden Lion' had the throne. They are saying that Lord Stark forged King Robert's last will."

"My father would never have done that." Robb stated "I will not refuse Joffrey's command. I will go to King's Landing. But not alone. The Northern houses, they are sworn to defend my father right?"

"That's right my lord" Luwin stated

"Call the Banners, we are marching south to free my father and sisters and support Prince Martin against his brother."

"As you command my lord" Luwin said and he went off so he could prepare the ravens to send to all of the high lords of the North.

"I should go and check on young Bran." Dancia said as she left too leaving only Theon and Robb.

"I guess we are going south after all" Robb said to his old friend

"We are" Theon said "But we will win this war. I know we will."

 **Horn Hill. The Reach:**

It was not just Winterfell that received a message from King's Landing. Horn Hill, the seat of House Tarly also received a message the only difference was that this one was from Willas who had sent a message to some of the Reach Houses who he hoped would aid Prince Martin. Horn Hill had been the seat of House Tarly since the Age of Heroes and was a strong keep and that was needed since the castle was located in the Dornish Marches and often saw fighting from Dornish outlaws and houses from Dorne. Right now the head of House Tarly, Lord Randyll Tarly sat at his dinner table along with his son and heir Dickon Tarly since he oldest son Samwell had joined the Blades along with his three daughters. His Wife, Melessa of house Florent was also at the table along with Maester. Lord Randyll Tarly was a well-known Lord of the Reach as he was nicknamed Tywin Lannister of the Reach due to him being very stern and sometimes Cruel. Randyll was a lean balding man with a short grey beard. He was a well-known Battle Commander as he led the Vanguard during the Battle of Ashford where King Robert Baratheon faced his only defeat during his rebellion. Even though Randyll had led the Vanguard, Lord Mace Tyrell had claimed that he had won the battle. This caused Randyll to have a dislike for Mace Tyrell though he did respect his sons.

That was why Randyll had gathered everyone to the table, he had received a message claiming that Willas was supporting Prince Martin in the war that was going to start and Willas was calling for houses to support Martin. Randyll knew that Willas was a good man, he had been a good fighter before his accident which crippled his leg but he never let that injury stop him from trying to be a good lord. Randyll respected him for that. He had also received a raven from his Liege lord, Mace Tyrell who was ordering the Houses of the Reach to support him while he was supporting Renly Baratheon and right now, Randyll had to make a choice on who to support. His family had read over the letters that had been sent. "So, who do you think House Tarly should support in this war?" he asked

"Well by law, we should be obeying the orders of our Lord and support Renly Baratheon." Melessa claimed

"True mother" Dickon said "But remember something, Willas claims that Prince Martin was named heir which means that he is the rightful King, not Renly. And on top of that, Renly has no idea how to lead men. Willas always said that he saw everything as a game."

"And when Prince Martin came here to visit, he said that he respected our House for defeating his father at Ashford despite Lord Tyrell claiming victory." His daughter Talla said "Martin seems like the best option for King. His father may have been a fool but Martin is not."

"So then I guess I should declare for Prince Martin then" Randyll said "Dickon will march with me to Cloud Ruler Temple. Ser Hyle Hunt will march will me with house Hunt's men."

"But what is Lord Mace Tyrell stops you?" Melessa asked

"Well we best March with the Second Legion at Fort Greenwall" Dickon replied "They will most likely declare for Martin and Lord Tyrell has no influence over the Legions."

"My son is right, we march with the second Legion." Randyll declared

And son later that day, Lord Randyll Tarly, dressed in his usual Boiled leather and mail armour with a grey breastplate and his family's Valyrian Steel Sword Heartsbane strapped to his back in a jewelled scabbard marched with his men alongside his son Dickon and the rest of his men along with his vassal of House Hunt.

…

 **King's Landing, Small Council Chambers:**

"My men are searching the city but we can find no trace of your daughter or the Master of Coin" the new Commander of the city watch Andens said

"Find them!" Queen Regent Cersei ordered "I want them both found but unharmed." Cersei wanted to kill Willas Tyrell herself for laying his hands on her daughter.

"I will do as you command" Andens said and he left.

Cersei then turned to Grand Maester Pycelle "Has the order been sent?" she asked

"Your Grace, I sent the raven to your father which said that he was being order to put down the revolt in the Riverlands." Pycelle replied "The army hit hand and has already taken most of the Riverlands. Your brother currently lays siege to Riverrun."

"Good" Cersei replied "But what of my son Martin, has he replied to the King's Order?"

Pycelle didn't say anything but then Varys did "Your Grace, this arrived for you." He handed Cersei a letter which had the seal of the legions which was Martin's personal seal of the dragon in a diamond shape.

Cersei read the letter "To my idiot of a mother." Cersei read to herself "I warned you, I did warn you about what would happen if you didn't keep Joffrey under control. I know that my father named me as his heir and you knew this. But you still placed Joffrey on the throne and he has already messed up ordering Grandfather into the Riverlands for no proper reason. I never wanted the throne but I won't allow the Seven Kingdoms and everything I built to be destroyed by him. This Civil War began when you imprisoned Lord Stark and now I am throwing my name in this war. Don't expect Lord Tywin to defend you forever as he is not a man to be underestimated and neither am I. Good luck.  
Sighed Prince Martin Baratheon."

Cersei sighed, she had hoped that Martin would come and support his brother but he choose to commit treason instead "Burn the letter." She ordered "And call in whatever men we can. We are going to need these men."

…

 **Winterfell: Great Hall.**

As soon as the ravens had been sent, the great houses of the North had arrived with their men. Robb knew the main houses of the North and their families as he had studied them under Maester Luwin.

The Umbers of Last Hearth had arrived with Lord GreatJon Umber leading them along with his son and heir SmallJon Umber. The Glovers of Deepwood Motte with Lord Galbert Glover and his brother Robett Glover. House Karstark, the candidate branch of House Stark of Karhold and we led by Lord Rickard Karstark and his sons Harrion and Torrhen. Ser Wylis and Ser Wendel Manderly of White Harbour led the Manderly forces since their father was unable to attend. House Tallhart of Torrhen's Square led by Lord Helman and his son Benfred has also come as well. The last of the Great Houses of the North, House Bolton of the Dreadfort had arrived with Lord Roose Bolton and his son Domeric Bolton. House Bolton was the one Robb feared the most, his father had always told dark stories of House Bolton and though Domeric was a good man, the family still had a dark history. There had been a story where Roose Bolton had a bastard son called Ramsay who had tried to poison Domeric but Domeric was saved by Prince Martin and his healer Colette so Roose had a bit of respect for Prince Martin. Ramsay had fled but not before stealing something from the dungeons of the Dreadfort.

Robb and Theon saw many of the Banners arrived at Winterfell. The Chains of House Umber, the White Sunburst of House Karstark, the mailed fist of house Glover, the three pine trees of House Tallhart. The Merman of House Manderly and the flayed man of house Bolton. There were also many minor houses as well such as the Moose of House Hornwood, the black axe of house Cerwyn, the Ironwood tree with a sword in of House Forrester, the white hill on blue of house Whitehill, the keys of House Locke, the black bear of House Mormont, the stone hand of House Flint of Flint's finger and the Flints of Willow's watch were also here as well.

There had been a bit of an incident at the start of the Feast when GreatJon called Robb a Green boy and had gotten two of his fingers bitten off by Robb's Direwolf, Grey Wind. GreatJon had then said 'Your meat is bloody tough' which got everyone laughing. Robb planned to march down past Moat Calian and then join Martin's forces near the Twins where they would discuss their next move.

The last people to arrive were the soldiers of the First Legion being commanded by Ulfric Stormcloak, Legate of the First Legion. Ulfric would also be leading the men from his own House Stormcloak. House Stormcloak were one of the oldest houses in the North and they were the lords or Jarls of Windhelm, the second largest settlement in the North after White Harbour. The Harbour was located near Deepwood Motte and in the Northern Mountains were the town was overlooked by the Great Throat of the World, the tallest mountain in the North. House Stormcloak became Kings after the fall of the Septim Empire and ruled until they became Vassals of House Stark though they kept their old title of Jarl instead of Lord. The Stormcloaks were also worshippers of the Nine Divines and they commanded some of the strongest soldiers in the North.

"Ulfric Stormcloak" Robb said when he arrived "It is good to see you marching with us."

"Well I have my orders from my Prince" Ulfric said "Though not all of the First Legion is with me, Galmar had some of them stay behind in order to guard the North and he is also searching for something."

"What is he looking for?" Roose Bolton asked

"I don't know myself though he claimed that it would be something that would help gain more support for Martin." Ulfric claimed "Also I'm not allowed to discuss it as it is Legionnaire business."

"Well I fought alongside your father at the Trident" Greatjon said to Ulfric "I would be honoured to march with his son."

Robb smiled, maybe it was best if some soldiers remained in the North. House Umber had left some of their men to help with the wall under the command of GreatJon's uncles, Mors and Hother Umber. The Dustins of Barrowton and the Ryswells of the Rills had also remained behind while House Reed would watch over the Marshes and Moat Calian.

But before they were ready to march, Ulfric turned to Lord Helmen Tallhart "Lord Tallhart, how is the project going?" he asked

"It's going well" Helmen replied "The craftsmen from House Forrester have been able to build several ships and they are ready to sail if we need then."

"What ships?" Robb asked, he didn't remember anything about ships being built.

"I'll tell you" Theon said "Prince Martin and I have been creating ideas for a new type of ship to be built for the Royal Fleet. An old friend of his had been doing experiments and Martin convinced Lord Tallhart to allow some new ships made of Ironwood and equipped with small Catapults and Crossbows to be built for a naval fleet."

"This new Fleet would come in handy if we needed it to bring supplied and Martin also funded House Manderly to build a new trading fleet at White Harbour to help bring supplies south through the Bite." Ulfric said

"My father says that the ships are ready to sail when we need them." Wylis Manderly said

Robb was then ready and then that day, he was ready to march south with his men to help rescue his father from prison. But before they went, there was one more thing he needed to do.

It was now night time, Robb was leaving with the men he was taking with him south. Robb wanted to leave at night to throw off any Lannister spies that were in the North. Right now, Robb was in his little brother Bran's room where Bran was asleep on his bed. Robb gently tapped Bran on his shoulder and Bran woke up.

"What is it?" Bran asked "What's happening?"

"Shhh it's alright" Robb said quietly

Bran saw that Robb was wearing his riding gear "Where are you going?" he asked

"South" Robb answered "I'm going south with the Northmen to join up with Prince Martin's forces and rescue father."

"But it's the middle of the night." Bran said

"The Lannisters have spies everywhere." Robb replied "I don't want them to know we are coming or that I've left some of our men behind."

"They have more men than we do?" Bran questioned

"For now" Robb said "But when we join Martin, he will have his own soldiers with him."

Bran then sat up on his bed "Can I come with you, my legs are getting better and I am able to walk now."

Robb shook his head "There must always be a Stark at Winterfell." He said "Until I return that will be you. You are not to leave the castle walls while we are gone do you understand?" Bran nodded "Listen to Maester Luwin and look after Rickon. Dancia will be here to protect you. I will send letters whenever I can. If you don't hear anything, don't be scared." Robb then patted Bran on the head and then he left.

Bran the looked at his doorway after Robb had left and then he saw a shadow. He realised that it was his younger brother Rickon. "How long have you been hiding out there?" he asked as Rickon entered his room "Robb will be looking for you, to say goodbye."

"They've all gone away" Rickon said simply.

"They'll be back soon." Bran said "Robb will free our father, and they will come back with mother."

But Rickon just stared at him "No they won't" he said simply as he left.

...

A few days later, Bran was in the Godswood of Winterfell as he prayed at a weirwood tree to the Old Gods "Please Watch over Robb" Bran preyed "And watch over all the other men from Winterfell and Theon too, and Prince Martin and all his soldiers.

"You hear them boy" came a voice and Bran turned to see the Wildling woman Osha approach him with chains on her legs "The Old Gods are answering you."

"What are you doing here?" Bran demanded as he narrowed his eyes at her

"They're my gods too" Osha said "Beyond the wall they're the only gods, apart from a few people who worship the beings you southerns call Divines or good Daedra. Even slaves are allowed to prey."

"You're not a slave" Bran said Osha shook the chains on her feet to say that she is with the chains "You're a prisoner, you and your friends did attack me."

Osha smirked "I'm not complaining little lord" she replied "Just telling truths

"What did you mean about hearing them?" Bran asked

"You asked them and they're answering you" Osha said and then she made a shushing sound "Open your ears." And Bran could hear the leaves on the trees rustling.

"It's only the wind" Bran protested

"Who do you think sends the wind if not the gods?" Osha asked as the Wildlings believe in the Old Gods like the First men before the Andals came to Westeros "They see you boy, they hear you" and then Osha pointed at the carved face of the weirwood which had red sap coming from the eyes "Your brother and your princely friend will get no help where he's going. The Old Gods have no power in the South; the Weirwoods there were all cut down a long time ago. How can they watch when they have no eyes?" They were then interrupted when they heard footsteps and Osha and Bran turned and they saw the Simple minded stable boy Hodor who was naked with just a cloth around his shoulders. Osha laughed "Oh well there is a big man. He has giants blood in him or I'm the Queen."

Bran snorted "Go back and find your clothes Hodor, go dress" Bran ordered

"Hodor" Hodor said as he walked away

"Are there really giants beyond the wall?" Bran asked as he looked at Osha

"Giants and much worse than giants" Osha revealed "I tried telling your brother that he is marching the wrong way, all these swords, they should be going north boy. North not south! The cold wins are rising"

 **Castle Black the Wall.**

Jon was busy practicing Swordplay with Agmaer along with the Night's Watch recruits, Grenn and Pyp. Until Isran called Jon over and the two of them entered Maester Aemon's chambers where Maester Aemon along with Lord Commander Mormont stood with two pieces of paper.

"We've received two messages Jon Snow." Aemon said quietly "One from Prince Martin and one from your half brother."

"We've got another problem" Mormont said "The Seven Kingdoms have fallen into Civil War. King Robert is dead, killed after being injured by a boar during a hunt. On his deathbed, he named Martin as his heir but the older brother Joffrey has usurped the throne and now a Civil War has started. This means that Martin is unable to send any men to help us."

"What about my father?" Jon asked

Isran answered for him "Your father was arrested after a few city watchmen betrayed him and turned towards the Queens side. He is now in a Black Cell. But Princess Alessia is still in the city and she may have a way to help him."

Jon looked scared but then he turned around and began to walk away "I have to go help him. Robb's gone to war and he'll need me."

"Jon!" came the shout of Serena who was also in the room "Have you just forgotten about what you saw before. You're just going to leave us."

"He is my father!" Jon hissed "Robb is my brother! They need me."

Aemon laughed "The gods were cruel when they choose to test my vows." He laughed "They waited until I was old and frail and blind. What could I do when they brought the ravens from the south with the ruin of my house, the death of my family? I was helpless, blind and frail. But when I heard that they murdered my whole family and the children, even the little children. The youngest was just a babe."

Jon looked at him "Who are you?" he asked

"My father was Maekar, first of his name." Aemon said "My little brother Aegon ruled after him after I refused the throne. Then Aegon was followed by his son Jaehaerys ruled after him and he was followed by his son Aerys who they called the Mad King."

Jon then realised who Maester Aemon was "You're Aemon Targaryen." He gasped. Aemon Targaryen was the third child of King Maekar. His older brother Daeron died of a pox and Aerion died after thinking that drinking wildfire would turn him into a dragon. His grandfather King Daeron II had sent him to the citadel as he feared that there were too many Targaryens in King's Landing. Even after he became a Maester, Aemon didn't want to be involved in Court and was the Maester at Dragonstone. After Maekar's death during the Peake uprising, Aemon refused the offer of the throne and went to the Night's Watch so that he wouldn't be used in any conspires against his brother Aegon.

"I am a Maester if the Citadel, bound in service to Castle Black and the Night's Watch" Aemon said "I will not tell you to stay or go. You must make that choice yourself and live with it for the rest of your days as I have."

Jon looked at Mormont and Isran, he knew that Robb and Prince Martin would have wanted him to do the right thing and right now, he was needed here. "I'm staying for now. The Wall needs me."

Mormont and Isran smiled at Jon.

...

 **Cloud Ruler Temple:**

It had been a while since Martin had ordered his men to start calling his army in order to start coming together. Right now, he and Tyrion were walking along the walls of Cloud Ruler Temple as they talked about what they were going to do.

"So you are really going to do it then?" Tyrion asked

"I have to" Martin said "I won't allow everything I built to be destroyed because of the action of my foolish mother and my sadist brother. I hoped my beating of him at the Inn at the crossroads would have taught him to stop acting like he can do whatever he wants but it seems that nothing will teach him. It is too late for him to learn. If only mother didn't coddle him when he was younger, then maybe he would have understood. But now it seems that I have to put an end to this. Kings who start their rule at a bad start only get worse."

"Well you know what I'm going to do then." Tyrion replied

"You don't have to do this uncle" Martin said "You can stay here."

"Right now no one knows that I am here." Tyrion said "You need allies and my father has them hidden. I can be your inside man and that Sellsword who came with us can help me."

Tyrion was talking about a Sellsword called Bronn who had come with the Blades from the Eyrie. Tyrion was going to take Bronn with him as he went to the Lannisters. Tyrion had already paid him to say that he fought for Tyrion before Martin arrived and Martin arrested Lysa later. This would help Tyrion to get right into Tywin's forces and allow him to spy on the Lannisters and help Martin out as well as find supporters for him

Martin sighed "I still don't like the idea of you going undercover." He said "Tywin Lannister is not a man to be underestimated. What if he sees right through you?"

"Don't worry about that." Tyrion said "I am good at being careful. My Dwarfish appearance makes me look like I'm no trouble. Besides, I'll be of no help to you in battle; I'm not a military specialist so I will serve as best I can on the opposite side. You worry about winning the battles, I'll help gather political support."

Martin knelt down and he hugged Tyrion "I'll miss you uncle. You were always the uncle who could cheer me up. Take care of yourself." Then Martin turned to Bronn "And you protect my uncle, you will receive rewards for helping him."

"Farewell my future King" Tyrion said as he and rode walked out of Cloud Ruler Temple. It was going to be a long walk as it would suspicious if they took horses so Tyrion and Bronn would have to walk. Tyrion looked as he saw Martin on the Walls of Cloud Ruler Temple watching him.

...

 **Red Wastes, Essos.**

Daenerys sat on top of her horse as she watched as Khal Drogo's Bloodriders brought in several prisoners that they had brought with them from several villages. Apparently, they had been seen with the Mockingbird sigil that this Petyr Baelish had. The villages were located in the Lhazar which was an area near the desert of the Red Wastes. This area was inhabited by peaceful Sheppard's known as the Lhazareen. These people were often targets for Slavers and Dothraki Khalasars. Drogo's Bloodriders, Qotho, Haggo and Mago brought several prisoners. One of them was clearly a travelling merchant while the other looked like some kind of priestess. Jorah and Farengar sat on their horses next to Daenerys as each prisoner was brought in front of Drogo and they were questioned.

"That Travelling merchant apparently sold wine to Baelish but doesn't know what for." Jorah said as the merchant was questioned "And this Sellsword was in the service of Baelish" but then Drogo slashed his curved sword known as an Arakh and the slit the throat of the Sellsword "He apparently called you the Dragon's Whore." Then the woman was brought forward and many of the Dothraki started yelling at her and some started to tear her clothes.

"What are they doing?" Daenerys demanded

"This woman is a Maegi" Farengar said "She used a type of magic called Blood Magic that uses blood. Even mages like me frown on that type of magic. It is hated, mistrusted and forbidden by the Dothraki and they kill anyone who is associated with it."

"Tell them to stop" Daenerys demanded "We need her alive." Jorah tried to tell Drogo but no one could hear them and so Daenerys rode towards Drogo and spoke to him and then Drogo ordered them to stop."

" **We should we!"** Mago demanded **"She is a Maegi, she should be put down so she doesn't hurt anyone."**

" **He could be the only one who can lead us to this Mockingbird. Take her with us to Vaes Dothrak, make sure she doesn't escape." Drogo ordered.**

Daenerys sighed, she had prevented the Dothraki from raping a woman but she didn't notice that the Maegi was smirking at her.

 **Unknown Location:**

Viserys Targaryen sat alongside Mankar Camoran and his two children, Raven and Runa. They were talking about what they should do. They were sat below a large statue of Mehrunes Dagon and the Mythic Dawn holy book, the Mysterium Xarxes was on an alter.

"Our main spy in Kings Landing, Jearl, says that a civil war has started when Joffrey usurped the throne when the Baratheon Usurper named his second son as his heir." Raven said

"Now parts of the Kingdoms are starting to pick sides" Runa added

"So a civil war has started" Viserys smirked "This is the perfect time to strike, we can take my throne."

"Not yet" Mankar said "I know that you are inpatient but what is the point of striking now? If we reveal ourselves too early then we may not be ready to face off against the enemy and they may unite against us. If we let them destroy each other..."

"Then they will be weakened and not pose much of a threat" Viserys added and he smiled "I like it."

"And we can also prepare ourselves by practising our new magic we have discovered from the repaired Xarxes." Mankar said

"In order to win this war we need to be able to open our Oblivion Gates" Runa said "And we have the perfect target in mind."

"Your sister has returned to Vaes Dothrak with her husband." Raven said "We can open a gate there and destroy the Dothraki and your sister."

Viserys smirked "I love it. I want my whore of a sister to pay along with those Savages!" he yelled "When you see why sister, send her my regards and make it painful."

"You two know what to do." Mankar ordered "Meet up with Harrow and his agents and prepare the gate, I will be with you soon. Prince Viserys here will be practising his new Daedric magic."

Viserys smirked and soon he would be able to take his rightful place on his throne. He held up Mehrunes Razor and sneered "Just you wait son of the Usurper, I'm coming for you and this razor will have your blood on it.

…

 **Cloud Ruler Temple:**

Martin was in the war room with General Tullius and Rikka. They were discussing their plans "Tywin Lannister has in army stationed at Dragon's Bridge. Jaime Lannister has already won a victory at the Golden Tooth during the start of the invasion of the Riverlands and has killed Lord Vance. He now lays siege to Riverrun with 15,000 men. Tywin Lannister has attacked from the South and has taken Harrenhal and Darry. Gregor Clegane has put Pickmaiden and Stonehedge to the sword and has killed Lord Bracken's bastard son Harry Rivers. This was not on the orders of Tywin Lannister however and there are some who want the Mountain punished." Tullius said

"And one day Gregor will be punished for his countless crimes." Martin hissed "What is the strength of our forces?"

"Robb Stark has declared his support for you and is waiting in the Neck for you to arrive along with Legate Ulfric." Rikka said "Lord Royce and the Vale Lords have also declared their support for you. Lord Yohn Royce has to stay at the Eyrie as he helps Lord Robin Arryn rule. Brynden Tully leads the Vale lords which include about 20,000 men of houses Royce, Hunter, Redfort, Belmore, Corbray and Templeton. Gonnar is leading the Forth Legion here. Currently, Dorne and the Iron Islands had declared that they are neutral but that could change at any time."

"But I'm afraid there is some bad news" Tullius said "Your Uncle Stannis has openly declared his support for you but Renly has decided that he will try and claim the throne for himself."

"Renly!" Martin growled "He wouldn't be a good kind, he is no more than a puppet for the Tyrells."

"He has wed Lady Margaery Tyrell and has most of the Stormlands and Reach supporting him." Tullius added "There is some good news. Lord Randyll Tarly has declared that he will support you and is marching with the Second Legion from Fort Greenwall. Stannis managed to convince Houses Dondarrion, Caron, Swann, Seaworth, Selmy, Estermont and Merynts to join our side given us about 10,000 more men along with the Third Legion but they are currently trapped as Bronzegate has men guarding the road so they are unable to join our forces. The Third Legion is also trapped at Fort Fellhammer and are unable to join us at the moment. Here we have the men of the Sixth and Seventh Legion ready to march. We may soon have the men of the Eighth Legion as they will finish their training by the end of this month and the Ninth Legion in a few months."

"We must be ready to march." Martin said "Some of the men will be staying here to guard Cloud Ruler and help train the Legions in training as well as protecting the town from raiders. The silver in the town may make it a target for Gregor Clegane or any Lannister raiding party. I will take the Legions and meet up with Robb while we discuss our plans at his camp."

"Yes your Grace" Tullius said

"I want to be informed of when the Vale lords get here, I may need them in order to help fight Tywin Lannister's army." Martin said "Dismissed."

Tullius and Rikka saluted him as they left and Grandmaster Delphinne went with him in order to speak to Esbern and Samwell. Martin decided that he needed to get ready before he left but there was one more thing he needed to do before he left.

Martin found the room he was looking for, it was the guest's rooms where noble visitors would rest while they stayed at Cloud Ruler Temple. The young woman he had rescued from the Mountain clans, Elisif, was sitting while she read a book she had taken from the Library. "How are you doing Lady Elisif?" Martin asked

Elisif jumped as she had not seems Martin entered "Oh Prince Martin, I'm sorry you make me jump."

Martin laughed "Sorry that I scared you"

"Well to answer your question, I'm doing fine" Elisif said "Back home in Pentos, my father treated me like a was a doll. He paraded me in front of rich merchants hoping that one of them would take an interest in me."

"What did your father do?" Martin asked

"He was a wealthy Merchant." Elisif replied "He always had this dream where he could become the Merchant Prince of Pentos where he could control all trade. He also wanted power and he saw me as a tool. My mother died when I was young and my uncle was no better than my father. Father wanted me to marry another rich merchant and take over his business but most other merchants knew my father's ambitions."

"So what happened?" Martin asked

Elisif sighed "My father took me on a merchant vessel to Bravoss as he was going to the Iron Bank to get a loan for his plans. But our ship was attacked by pirates, my father was killed in our cabin and they tried to take me so they could sell me as a slave, but I escaped and I jumped overboard. I help onto a piece of the ship's wreckage until I was washed ashore where I was captured by the Mountain clans. My uncle has most likely taken over my father's business."

"Well I have to go off to war now." Martin said "If I win, I can help you make a better life for you."

"Don't talk like that" Elisif said "You will win."

"Only a fool believes that victory in secure" Martin replied "In war anything can happen. Take care of yourself."

Elisif smirked and then to Martin's shock, she kissed Martin on the cheek and they both started blushing "That was for saving me before" Elisif smirked. Martin smiled before he left the room. The next day, Martin road out of Cloud Ruler Temple as he took the men of the Sixth and Seventh Legion with him. It was time for him to march to war.

 **Lannister Camp: Riverrun:**

Jaime Lannister was at his camp as he laid siege to Riverrun, the seat of House Tully. His army of around 15,000 included men from houses Lefford, Westerling, Banefort, Brax, Greenfield, Prester and Marbrand. His father had most of the Lannister men from houses Crakehall, Lydden, Swyft, Serret, and Sarsfield. Jaime wasn't very happy about having to lead a force to war, Tywin had received a raven from Cersei who claimed that Robert had died and Joffrey was now King. Jaime wasn't sad that Robert was dead but now Cersei had lost control of Joffrey. People were saying that King Robert had named Martin as his heir but Cersei claimed that Eddard Stark had forged the will. The Starks had started to march south and because the Tully's were related to the Starks, the Queen Mother had wanted the Rebellion dealt with. Tywin had been reluctant but he had no choice. Now Jaime was laying Siege to Riverrun while Tywin had the bulk of the Lannister army with him at Dragon's Bridge. Jaime had been forced to split his army into 3 camps due to the Castle of Riverrun's shape.

River was not a large castle but it had strong walls and the castle was a three sided shape. Bordered on the North by the Tumblestone River and the South by the Red Fork. The third wall was guarded by a man made ditch which linked the two rivers so the castle was surrounded by water. Tywin had split his army into three camps. He commanded the main camp which was north of the Tumblestone. Lord Andros Brax commanded the 2nd camp West of Riverrun while Ser Forley Prester commanded the third camp East of Riverrun and across from the Red Fork. Jaime also had Lord Hoster Tully's son, Edmure hostage after he captured him during an earlier battle. Lord Tytos Blackwood had also fled into the walls of Riverrun. Right now the Siege of Riverrun was going well as he had the castle surrounded. Jaime believed that this war could be over as long as reinforcements didn't arrive. Each Camp was small and so it would be easy for an army to overcome each camp one by one. That was the only weakness with Jaime's plan, he just hoped that no one would be able to exploit this but Tywin Lannister had the Northmen trapped so they couldn't do anything.

 **The Neck:**

Lady Catelyn Stark rode on her horse alongside Ser Rodrik Cassel. They had travelled from the Eyrie and had gone off so that they could meet with her son Robb. Catelyn had heard that her Husband had been arrested and now Robb was marching to war. The two of them had ridden from the Mountains of the Moon and they had found Robb's camp. Rodrik could see snow on the ground **.**

"Summer snows my lady" Rodrik said

"Robb's brought the North with him." Catelyn said

Inside Robb's tent, Robb Stark was discussing battle plans with his main Banner men. These included GreatJon Umber, Theon Greyjoy, Rickard Karstark, Roose Bolton, Galbert Glover and Wylis Manderly.

"The Riverlords are falling back with Jaime Lannister at their heels" Robb said "And Prince Martin says that Tywin Lannister has a second Lannister army camped at the town of Dragon's Bridge, it's even larger than the Kingslayers."

"One army or two" GreatJon said "The Kings in the North threw back hosts 10 times as large"

It was then that Lady Catelyn Stark approached the tent. Robb turned when he saw his Bannermen standing up and bowing in respect. Robb saw his mother and he smiled at her "Mother" he said happily.

Catelyn was silent for a few seconds and then she said "You look well."

"Lady Catelyn" GreatJon said "You're a welcome sight in these troubled times"

"We didn't think we would meet you here my Lady" Theon said

"I had not thought to be here" Catelyn sighed "I want to speak to my son alone, I know you will forgive me my lords."

"You heard her, move your arses!" GreatJon yelled "Come on out!" All of the lords began to clear out except for Robb and Theon. "You too Greyjoy, are you bloody deaf!" GreatJon added and he pushed Theon around before Theon left the tent "Have no fear my lady we'll soon shove our swords up Tywin Lannister's bunghole. And then it's off to the Red Keep to free Ned." GreatJon said to Catelyn before he embraced Rodrik "You old devil Rodrik, you haven't wasted away." Then both GreatJon and Rodrik left and Catelyn and Robb were alone.

Catelyn then embraced her son "I remember the day you came into this world. You were red faced and squealing. And now I find you leading a host to war."

"There was no one else." Robb said

"No one?" Catelyn asked "Those men, they've all led soldiers before, they fought for your father at the Trident."

"None of them are Starks" Robb replied "If you think you can send me back to Winterfell you can't. My father fought for King Robert to take his throne and now I'm fighting alongside his son. If I leave the fighting to others the Houses of the North will think I am weak. I will not have that." Robb then sighed and he went to the table "There was a letter from Sansa from the capital."

"From the Queen you mean!" Catelyn hissed and then she read the letter "There is no mention of Arya."

"Not in this letter, but Martin informed me that his sister Alessia is still in the Capital. I've had word that Arya is with her. She should be safe with Princess Alessia."

Catelyn looked at him "How many men do you have?"

"20,000" Robb answered "Not enough to defeat the Lannisters but Martin had more men. He is on his way now to meet with us and discuss our battle plans."

"Our best hope, our only hope is that you can defeat the Lannisters in the field." Catelyn said "And that Martin can defeat his own family to secure his throne."

"What if I lose?" Robb asked

"Do you know what happened to the Targaryen Children when the mad king fell?" Catelyn asked

"They were butchered in their sleep!" Robb spat "Father and Martin said that it was one of the worst things ever. Martin always wanted those murdered punished!"

"Tywin Lannister is not a man to be underestimated" Catelyn said "He is still the cold cruel man he was when he destroyed Houses Reyne and Tarbeck. If you lose, your father dies, your sisters die, we die."

"Well that makes it simple then, I will not lose" Robb said

"I'm sure it does." Catelyn sighed

Later the lords had gathered to discuss their suggestions for when Prince Martin arrives.

"The scouts report that Lord Tywin has camped at Dragon's Bridge." Rodrik Cassel said

"Right now we to break Jaime's siege of Riverrun" GreatJon argued "Do that and the Riverlords will join us and Martin will have more support."

"To do that we need to cross the river and the only crossing that we have is the castle of the Twins." Robb said

"The seat of House Frey" Theon said "They control that castle and he's a Tully Bannerman."

"The Late Lord Frey my father calls him" Catelyn spat "And it is not because he is an old man. At the Trident his men didn't arrive until the battle was done. Some men take their oaths seriously than others"

"Our forces are trapped in the Northern Riverlands" Lord Rickard Karstark said "Tywin Lannister had prevented us from travelling South and we can't fight his army, we haven't enough men. To defeat Tywin we would need to join up with Martin's forces."

"As long as Riverrun is under siege, the Riverlords are unable to fight." Galbert Glover hissed "We need to save Riverrun and get the Riverlords to join us."

"We should wait for Martin to arrive" Roose Bolton suggested "I'm sure that he has some kind of a plan."

"Bolton's right" Wylis Manderly said "We wait for Martin to arrive and we hear his plan."

"In the meantime, we should try and secure the Twins for us to cross." Rodrik suggested "That might help us if we go to Riverrun."

"Rodrik's right" Robb said "We need that Bridge. We'll head for the twins and meet Martin there."

...

 **King's Landing sewers, The Ragged Flagon.**

Arya Stark was inside the Ragged Flagon as she watched as Alessia and Willas talked with the leaders of the Thieves Guild. These men were the spies for Prince Martin as long as Martin gave them their cut. But despite being a bunch of thieves, they still had morals such as not stealing from the poor. Arya noticed that leadership was shared by four people. The first was Brynjolf who was once the second in command and now leads the group alongside the others. Brynjolf was one of the most respected members of the guild. Then there was Karliah who was an expert archer. She was one of the most mysterious members as she always wore a mask and never showed her face. Arya also heard that she had been framed for the murder of a previous Guildmaster Gallus by the real murderer Mercer Frey but her name was clear when the truth was revealed. Mercer Frey had been stealing funds from the guild before he tried to pull of one last heist on a shipment of Silver from Martin's mining town but was caught and killed by both Martin's guards and the thieves guild members. Karliah then rejoined the guild.

Then there were two senior members of the guild, Delvin Mallory and Vex. Delvin was a bald man and was known for being superstitious. He was also the one who gave jobs out to members such as changing numbers in business books. Vex almost looked like a Targaryen bastard with her very pale white hair. She was a master thief and quite boastful. She also gave out jobs but her focused more of the old classic break in jobs.

There were several other members of the guild with interesting stories. One that made her laugh was Vipir the Fleet who had ran all the way from the town of Saltpans to King's Landing after nearly being caught on a job and he had forgotten that he had a horse at the town's stables. Rune apparently knew nothing about his past and the best lockpicker in the guild, Cynric Endell had been a jail breaker before being imprisoned after failing on a job.

Arya approached Alessia as she discussed her plans with Brynjolf "This isn't going to be easy" she said "We know that Lord Stark in being held in the Black cells and Lady Sansa is being held in the Guest rooms. Getting in won't be easy as there are guards everywhere."

"The Lannisters are likely going to try and force Lord Stark to confess that he forged the will which we know is false" Willas said.

"Well we have to find something soon" Alessia said "Cynric can break them out but avoiding the guards will be hard."

"What about the old tunnels" Arya suggested as she made her presence known "You could use those tunnels."

"We don't know where all of the tunnels lead to Lady Arya" Karliah said "We could end up going down the wrong tunnel and get caught."

"Well we still have time" Vex said "We can think of plans and maybe we could use someone undercover."

"Who do you think can do that?" Devin asked

"What about Dirge's brother Maul, no one knows him and he may be able to get a position in the Lannister guard" Vex suggested

"I'll go speak to him" Brynjolf said "In the meantime we should start thinking of our plans."

Later after the meeting had ended, Willas Tyrell went to his room that the Thieves Guild had given him. The room wasn't anything special as it only had a small light that came from a gap in the roof or a spall candle. The bed also was made of normal cloth and it was what commoners would sleep on but Willas wasn't complaining. But he was shocked to see Princess Alessia sitting on his bed.

"Alessia?" Willas questioned "What are you doing here?"

"I've just been thinking" Alessia said "We don't have to hide anymore. We don't have to keep our relationship secret. I want you Willas, I want only you."

Willas looked at her "Are you sure, right now?" he asked "I mean we need time to think of our plans."

"I can't wait, if we fail, we may not get another chance at this."Alessia begged

The two of them blushed before Willas captured Alessia's lips with his own and the two of them jumped onto the bed before Willas ripped off his shirt and trousers before he pulled Alessia's dress off. Soon the two of them were completely naked and they kept on kissing each other. Willas had locked the door so no one could see them.

"You're mine" Willas smirked while his hands squeezed her beasts and Alessia moaned in pleasure as she ran her hands through his hair. The two of them then kissed again before Willas kissed her left breast and he sucked on her nipple.

"By the Divines Willas, that feels good. Alessia moaned and he then smirked and she lay on her back with Willas on top while she stocked his hardened cock "Do it."

Willas obeyed and then she shoved his cock into Alessia as then gripped her hips. Then Willas began thrusting into her while Alessia moaned and was silenced when Willas planted a kiss on her lips. Alessia's breast bounced up and down as Willas thrust into her and then he let go of her hips and began rubbing her breasts, drawing circles around her nipples with his hands. Eventually, Willas reached his climax and then he pulled his cock out of Alessia and the two of them lay side by side with each other. "That was great" Alessia moaned

"I'm glad that we don't have to keep this secret anymore." Willas agreed and the two of them shared a kiss "Now let's get some sleep." Alessia didn't argue as the two of them were tired from their lovemaking and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Chapter end**

 **Author's note: Well this is the start of the Civil war. The war grows next chapter. This was also my first time writing a lemon scene so I'm sorry if it is not good enough for you. I'm also placing a poll on my profile as I have some ideas for future stories but I want my readers to decide which one they think I should write first. Next chapter, for those who hate Joffrey, I have something planed next chapter but I'm not saying what.**


	12. Baelor

**Baelor:**

 **Stark Camp: The Twins:**

Robb Stark had arrived at the Twins some time ago. The Twins was built by a man who had been granted lands. This man had a dream of building a great Bridge than went over the Green Fork of the River Trident. The plan was finished by his Grandson and is now one of the most powerful of the Frey Bannermen with a strength of 1000 knights and 3000 foot soldiers. In earlier days, House Frey had obeyed the orders of their liege lords of House Tully and had been involved in the Dance of the Dragon, the great Targaryen Civil war between Aegon II and his cousin Rhaenyra Targaryen where Lord Forrest Frey was killed during the battle by the Lakeshore. But they were still looked down by most houses as their quick rising to lordship made them look like upstarts. Lord Walder Frey was now in his 90's and because he suffered from gout, he cannot stand without help. He was nicknamed the late Lord Frey since he didn't join house Tully's forces until after the Battle of the Trident. His was also related to Tywin Lannister since his second son Emmon Frey is married to Tywin's sister Genna. But he is looked down by most lords as Lord Hoster Tully refused a Frey bride for his son Edmure and Lord Jon Arryn refused to foster his grandchildren. But House Frey has still grown in wealth and power as they charged tolls for crossing over the bridge.

Since the Stark men had set up camp near the Twins, they had ordered all ravens being sent from the twins to be shot down in case there was a warning. Robb's mother had chosen to go and talk to Lord Walder Frey despite protests from GreatJon who claimed that Walder could keep her as a prisoner and hand her to the Lannisters but she had thankfully returned with good news. The Northern lords were happy when Prince Martin and some of his Legions arrived with the Blades. Robb Stark and the most powerful Northern Lords greeted him as he arrived.

"Your Grace" Robb greeted when Martin came up and all of the Northern lords knelt down.

Martin sighed as he got off his horse "Don't kneel Robb" Martin said "And don't call me your Grace yet, I'm not a King yet and I won't be until I take King's Landing."

"We're glad that you are here" GreatJon said "We could use some planning in order to learn what we are going to do to rescue Lord Eddard Stark."

"Well right now the Lannisters have two armies." Martin said "Jaime leads the siege of Riverrun with his army split into three camps. That is an advantage for us as it will be difficult for all three camps to come together as they are separated by the Tumblestone and Red Fork so each camp can be taken out one by one. But Tywin Lannister has a large host of men camped at the town of Dragon Bridge over the River Karth."

"Can't you go around the river?" Roose Bolton suggested

Martin shook his head "The River Karth may only be a shallow stream but it is located in a Gorge that goes through the Vale so we can't go across the gorge. Even if we relieve the siege of Riverrun, we cannot leave Tywin Lannister at Dragon Bridge because he could take us from behind."

"How many men do you have?" Robb asked

"I have the strength of the Sixth Legion and the Forth Legion as well as the Vale Lords who have joined us." Martin said "We have about 10,000 legionnaire soldiers and 20,000 Vale soldiers with me. We can't force Tywin to attack us, Tywin is too smart for that, he will not fall into a trap."

"We can relieve Jaime's siege of Riverrun and get the Riverlords on your side but Tywin Lannister poses a problem." Robb said

"There is one advantage we have." Martin revealed and the lords looked at him "The Second Legion and Lord Randyll Tarly have declared their support for me and are marching here. They can hit Tywin's army in the back while we attack from the North over the Bridge."

"That's good then" Robb smirked "Does that mean that the Reach have joined our side as well."

Martin sighed and looked down and then he shook his head "I'm not the only contender for Joffrey's throne, my uncle Renly has declared himself King and has the strength of the Stormlands and Reach with him. I do have supporters in the Stormlands but all the houses that support me are in the South and they are trapped south of Bronzegate along with the Fifth Legion and the Third Legion is trapped in the Westerlands. I have a lot of supporters by they are all separated."

"Fucking cunt!" Lord Rickard Karstark yelled "How could Renly betray his own blood for a throne where he has the weakest claim." Lord Karstark had a point, After Martin, Tommen was next in line and then it was Stannis since he was older. Renly had the weakest claim to the Iron Throne of all the Baratheons.

"Well we can relieve Jaime's siege of Riverrun" Robb said "My mother has negotiated a Deal with Lord Frey to cross the Bridge. The men of house Frey are here as well apart from 400 he is keeping to hold the crossing."

"And what did Lord Frey want in return?" Martin asked

"His son Olyvar will be my squire while two younger Freys will be fostered at Winterfell. Robb said and then he sighed "I am also to marry a Frey daughter or granddaughter of my choice when the fighting is over."

Martin stared at Robb with a raised eye "So you are appeasing Lord Frey?" he asked "I would have just taken the Twins by Force if Lord Frey refused to let us cross."

"We need that Bridge" Robb said "Taking the Twins was possible as I had enough men but it would have taken time, which we don't have. My father and Sansa are still being held prisoner. I had to appease Lord Frey."

Appease him?" Martin questioned "Lord Frey is nothing but an Oathbreaker who has refused to obey his liege lord's commands. That can get him accused of Treason. Be careful around the Frey Lords."

"I had a look at the Freys" GreatJon said "Some seems good people like the Frey heir, Stevron though his son Ryman is not nice at all. Same with Ryman's sons Edwyn and Black Walder. They're good fighters but are cruel and wicked. And most others are just cowards like Aneys, Rhaegar, Jared, Tytos, Lothar and Symond. Though some are good like Robb's squire Olyvar and his older brother Perwyn. But most look like cowards so we best keep an eye on them"

"I agree" Roose Bolton agreed as did Lord Rickard Karstark.

"There was one more condition" Robb added "Arya is to marry Waldon Frey when they both come of age."

Martin sighed "You know she will refuse to do that. She may even just run away. She will do whatever it takes to avoid marriage. When you see each other again you may expect an argument."

"She will obey the commands of her mother" Catalyn replied

"Don't be so sure." Martin said "Arya seems a lot like her Aunt Lyanna, she will refuse to marry and won't care what you say. But anyway, we should carry on with our planning" Martin said and he unrolled a map onto the table. "We know where the Lannister armies are, one at Riverrun and the other at Dragon Bridge. But there is a worry that they could reinforce these armies from men in the Westerlands as there are sure to be men still in the Westerlands. I believe the best action would be to exchange our forces a bit to make it look like we have combined our forces to attack Tywin Lannister, that would leave Riverrun open to you to take. The Lannisters have three separate camps so you should take each one by one. The Northern Camp north of Tumblestone is the main one where Jaime Lannister is."

"That would leave you to take Tywin Lannister with whatever men you can gather." Robb claimed "Are you sure you can do it?"

"Well the main problem is that we can't cross the bridge head on as Tywin's army has set up camp blocking the end of the Bridge. The only way is to hold Tywin off until Randyll Tarly arrives with the Second Legion. They can strike from behind. I'm sending a few Blades with you in order to capture my uncle Jaime alive, he is more useful to us alive than dead."

"I can send about 2000 Northmen with you to make it look like we have combined our forces." Robb said

Roose Bolton then gave a suggestion "The best option would be to use men for each house, it would make it more convincing that we have joined our forces."

"Good point" Robb said "Lord Bolton will take some of his men along with Harrion Karstark and Robett Glover. They will march with Prince William to help him defeat Tywin Lannister. Let's just hope that it's enough."

 **King's Landing, Red Keep:**

In the Red Keep, Queen mother Cersei Lannister was with what was left of the Small Council which included Grand Maester Pycelle and Master of Whispers Varys.

"We can't keep the remaining seats on the Council unoccupied" Pycelle said "The Master of Ships is needed to help keep our royal fleet, the Master of Laws is needed in order to keep order in the city and the Master of Coin is needed in order to gather coin for the war. Wars are expensive and we can't rely on Tywin Lannister forever, he will order payment, it is his gold even if his grandson sits on the Iron Throne. And we still need our Hand of the King."

"My son has chosen my father Tywin Lannister to be Hand of the King" Cersei claimed "And uncle Kevan is the Master of laws."

"Tywin is unable to do his duty as Hand of the King as he is fighting your son Martin in the Riverlands." Varys said "And there is still the so called King in Highgarden Renly who has nearly 80,000 men under his command."

"We will sort these issues out in time." Cersei said and then he looked at Andens "What is the situation of the city?" she asked

"There have been a few riots" Andens claimed "The people are all saying that Martin is the rightful King and there have been a few attacks by armed peasants around the city on the patrols, mainly around Flea Bottom, Martin was quite popular there."

"Can't you put the Riot down?" she asked

"I have reason to believe that some of the Peasants are arming themselves and creating a guerrilla army." Andens replied "Some of the officers who were loyal to Martin have deserted and are now in hiding. Captain Burd was among them along with Adamus' former second in command Giovanni and Lex's second in command Servatius. Our men are still looking for the missing Barristan Selmy but he too had vanished, two of my men were found dead in the White Sword tower. Barristan must have killed them and then he left."

Cersei looked at Varys, Varys had suggested that someone was needed to blame for Robert's death. Varys suggested Barristan and she agreed because this gave her the chance to name her brother as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Joffrey had Barristan dismissed as Lord Commander and named Jaime as Lord Commander and his Sworn Shield, Sandor Clegane would take Barristan's place. They said that Barristan was too old to protect Joffrey and they offered him a place to retire. Barristan had taken his dismissal as an insult as he saw Sandor and Jaime as dishonourable and none of them were worthy to be part of the Kingsguard. Barristan had spoken treason about how Martin would take the throne and then he threw his sword on the floor and stormed out. Joffrey had ordered him to be brought in and questioned.

"There has been no sign of Barristan in the city." Varys claimed "It is likely that he left the city after he killed those guards."

After the meeting, Cersei decided that she needed a rest but then she heard someone call her. "Mother?" a voice came and Cersei turned to see her youngest children, Myrcella and Tommen walking towards her with their Jaguars, Midnight and Ser Pounce. All of the Jaguars had started to get larger now. Joffrey's and Martins were still the biggest but all of them were the size of fully grown hunting hound and before Alessia fled, her Jaguar, Aylied, had grown larger.

"Yes my sweets" Cersei cooed "Is everything all right."

"Why is there fighting?" Tommen asked

"Why are Martin and Joffrey fighting?" Myrcella added

Cersei knew that she had to make something up, she knew that Martin was close with his youngest siblings. "Your brother Martin has been deceived, people say that he was named heir to the Throne when Joffrey is in truth the rightful king."

"But father told us that Martin was going to be his heir?" Tommen said confused

"What?" Cersei gasped

"Before he died, father asked to see me, Tommen and Alessia" Myrcella said "He said that he was naming Martin as his heir claiming that Joffrey was unfit to rule."

"Your father was just delusional" Cersei claimed as she made a story up "Joffrey will be the greatest king this world has ever known" He then kissed her youngest children's foreheads. "Now off to bed, it's getting late." Cersei then walked off.

As soon as Cersei was out of sight, Tommen and Myrcella were alone with their Jaguars. "What are we going to do?" Tommen asked "Mother is lying, she's never cared for us much. She never even tried to stop Joffrey's bullying, it was Martin who did that. I don't want him to die."

"He won't" Myrcella claimed "We may be young but Martin is our true brother and I won't see the Kingdoms fall apart while Joffrey rules. Father was a drunk and Martin kept the kingdoms together. I don't know how but we will do whatever it takes to help Martin take his throne."

 **The Sewers:**

Unknown to everyone, Barristan Selmy had not left the city, he was in the sewers, not a place he wanted to be. But he knew that this was the best place for him to do what was needed to make sure Martin could become King. He had word that Martin had supporters here and he was going to be needed here to help these supporters fight the Lannisters.

Barristan had been approached by a black haired man who named himself as Maul. He claimed that he could help Barristan find Princess Alessia. Barristan had been reluctant to agree but the city Guard was looking for him and he needed to find a way to help Martin. So Barristan had agreed to go with Maul and he soon found himself in the old sewer tunnels where they met up with Maul's brother Dirge along with two other thugs called Garthar and Thrynn. They had taken Barristan to another separate room where Barristan saw a large meeting table where he saw a red haired man, a bald man, a white haired woman and a hooded woman sitting around a table along with the people he had been looking for.

"Do we have any plans?" former master of coin Willas asked

"We can get into the Black cells easily thanks to Cynric but getting out is a problem." Delvin said

"Well we have to come up with something soon" Alessia claimed

"The Lannisters could kill my father at any time!" Arya protested "We have to save him"

"And we will little lady" Brynjolf replied "But it is not that easy even for our master thieves. Most of them just steal trinkets, not rescue hostages. But we will make sure that your father is saved and your sister too."

"Grandmaster" Thrynn interrupted "We have someone here who has been looking for our Princess."

Barristan stepped forward and smiled at Alessia "It is good to see that you're all right Princess." He said

"It is good to see you too Ser Barristan." Alessia greeted

 **Vaes Dothrak:**

After about a week of travelling, Daenerys and the Khalasar had returned to Vaes Dothrak. The prisoners were taken to be questioned and make sure that they gave up the location of Baelish. Daenerys herself decided that she needed to have a little talk with Farengar so she went over to his tent where she found Farengar looking at his Dragon Priest mask and staff. Farengar put his work down when he saw Daenerys.

"Daenerys" Farengar greeted "Is there something you needed?"

"Well I just needed someone to talk to" Daenerys claimed "Drogo and his Bloodriders are feasting with the other Khals and are making plans to find Baelish.

"Well this is the worst part of Dothraki." Farengar claimed "It is likely that they will start sacking villages to find Baelish and there will be horrific scenes."

"Can't I stop them?" Daenerys asked "Can I change the Dothraki."

"The Dothraki have lived this way since the Century of Blood" Farengar said "After the fall of Valyria, the Dothraki cut across central Essos destroying many petty Kingdoms and cities. They cannot be changed to give up their customs, the Dothraki have only known this way of life."

Daenerys needed to talk to Farengar and know him a bit better "We have been travelling together for a while now and I've realised that I don't know much about you."

"So you want to know a bit about my life?" Farengar said

"I don't mean to sound rude but I think that I need to know a bit more about you." Daenerys claimed

"Well I will tell you a bit more about my life." Farengar said "Many years ago I was an Apprentice at the Citadel training to become a Maester. The knowledge was good but a good bit of it was just made by the Faith of the Seven to suit their beliefs. I didn't like that and I became interested in the old study of Magic. Most Maester's disprove of magic and only one Maester in a hundred has the Valyrian steel ring of the Maester chain. One day I met with Archmaester Marwyn who is the Archmaester of Magic and the occult. He taught me a good bit about magic but when he taught me all I knew, we parted ways and I left the Citadel so I could carry on my own research. I travelled across Essos where I met a fellow Scholar known as Calcelmo. We both did some studying together and we learnt a great deal about ancient magic. When we both decided on what we wanted to look at, we parted ways. I went on to study ancient Dragons while Calcelmo wanted to study the ancient Dwemer."

"The Dwemer?" Daenerys asked

"The Dwemer were also known as Dwarves or deep elves. They built great Underground cities and used Steam to power these cities. They even could create magical weapons like spiders made of metal and other metal monsters. To Calcelmo, these creatures were something that fascinated him. The Dwemer are now believed to be extinct now, the Septim Empire went to war with them and most of their cities were wiped out and are now nothing but crumbling ruins."

"So what happened to Calcelmo?" Daenerys asked

"Well the last time I heard of him, he was doing some kind of research in an old ruin not too far from here. He claimed that he may have found a big clue in Dwemer history." Daenerys and Farengar continued to talk about Farengar's past. Though for some reason, Farengar had a feeling that they were being watched.

Unknown to the two of them, they had been watched by a Mythic Dawn agent who was listening to their conversation. He quickly fled and he round masters Raven and Runa waiting for him.

"So what did you find?" Raven asked

"Most of the fighters are feasting. They are all distracted" The Agent claimed

"And what of our new friend's sister?" Runa asked

"She is talking with some kind of Scholar and they were talking about some guy named Calcelmo and Dragon priests."

"Dragon Priests?" Raven asked

"This Scholar claims to have a mask and staff belonging to something known as an Ancient Dragon Priest." The Agent added

Runa and Raven looked at each other "Now we have another objective here." Raven said "We must take that mask and Staff. They will come in handy for our master and Dagon's plan."

"Agreed" Runa agreed "We strike tonight."

 **Lannister Camp: Dragon Bridge.**

Tyrion Lannister walked along the many tents of the Lannister camp. So far his mission had gone as planned. No one knew his true intentions though he did believe that his father, Tywin Lannister may know something. Tyrion found his father along with uncle Kevan and several other Westerland lords such as Lewys Lydden lord of Deep Den, Harys Swyft Knight of Cornfield and the father in law of Kevan since he was married to Harys' daughter Dorna. And also one of his father's strongest supporters, Roland Crakehall and his son Lyle known as the Strongboar. These men were all talking about what their plans for the war were. The Crakehalls were loyal to Tywin so Tyrion knew that approaching them was not an option. Tyrion knew that the best option to find support for Martin was aprroching the lesser houses such as the Westerlings but they were with his brother Jaime at Riverrun. Jaime was Tyrion's main worry, most of his family members never cared for Tyrion and the only one who loved him really was his brother Jaime. His uncle Kevan and Aunt Genna did not mind Tyrion much and Tyrion got his jokes from Tywin's youngest brother Gerion who vanished several years ago. Tyrion knew that Martin would not just kill Jaime as he knew that Jaime was more valuable alive and he was Martin's uncle.

Tyrion sat inside the tent with his father and the other lords. "Do we know if the Northmen are marching with my Grandson or are they crossing at the Twins?" Tywin asked

"We do not know fully yet." Lord Lydden claimed

"Many of our scouts have gone missing" Kevan added "It is likely that the Legionnaire rangers have killed them. They are trained to know the terrain."

"Some of our supply waggons have been attacked as well." Roland Crakehall added "The Rangers must be tracking them."

"Why don't we just try to find where the Rangers operate, they must have some kind of camp." His son Lyle suggested.

"Or why don't we just march across the Bridge and meet Martin's forces, we have more than enough men." Harys Swyft suggested

"Not if he has the Northmen with him." Tywin shouted at Harys "We have about 30,000 men and my Grandson has 3 legions with him plus the Vale lords. Those alone give him nearly 25,000 men and if the Northmen and Riverlords join him, then he have nearly 50,000. We have an advantage here, Martin cannot cross the bridge as we are blocking him. We have him trapped in the Northern Riverlands and so our best option is for him to come and get us. This meeting is over for now, leave us, all but my son."

All of the lords left the tent except for Tyrion and Tywin and Tyrion looked at his father "So what did you want to speak to me about?" he asked

"I know you don't support my decision to support Joffrey but there is no choice for me now" Tywin claimed "Because of Clegane's actions in the Riverlands earlier and my daughter's actions in King's Landing, we have a full scale Civil war. And with Renly declaring himself king in Highgarden, then we may be surrounded on two fronts. So I must do something to deal with Martin fast enough. It is a shame, he would have made a great King, better than Joffrey at least."

"You believe Martin is a better King?" Tyrion asked shocked

"The rumours say that Robert named Martin as his heir while my daughter claims that the will was forged. But I know Robert, I didn't really like him much, he used to pat me on the back a lot. And he has built up a huge debt, a debt that will only increase thanks to the war. But it is too late for me to change sides now. This war has already begun and if I changed sides now, it will make me look like an Oath breaker and the Lannister name shamed. My father brought House Lannister down and I don't want to see this house fall apart."

After his talk, Tyrion went back to his tent where he found Bronn waiting for him with a girl that he had asked Bronn to find. Tyrion needed someone to pleasure him at night so he sent Bronn to search for someone to pleasure him. "Where did you find one this pretty at this hour?"

"I took her." Bronn answered

"Oh did you?" Tyrion joked "From who?"

"From Ser... what's his name?" Bronn tried to think "I don't know, ginger cunt, three tents down."

"And he didn't have anything to say about it?" Tyrion asked

Bronn looked at him "He said something. I might as well go get my own girl."

"Oh but before you do take that letter on the table, you remember what you are meant to do with it." Tyrion said. Bronn took the letter from the table and then he went off to find his own girl to pleasure.

Tyrion turned to the woman in his chambers "And what might your name be?" Tyrion asked

"Shae if it pleases you" the woman replied with a foreign accent. It was clear that she was not from Westeros "What did your mother call you."

"My mother died giving birth to me." Tyrion replied, that was one thing that many in his family hated him for. Tyrion's mother Joanna died giving birth to Tyrion, they say that she was the only person who made Tywin happy.

"Is that why I am here?" Shae asked "So we can talk about our mothers."

Tyrion laughed at Shae's joke "What do I want from me. I want you to share my tent with me. I want you to pour me my wine, laugh at my jokes, rub my legs when they are sore from a day of riding. I want you to take no other man as long as we are together. And finally, I want you to fuck me like it is my last night in this world which it very well may be at some point."

Shae looked at him "And what do I get."

"For one Safety" Tyrion replied, in times of war it was usually the woman who suffered as they were targets for raids "No one will hurt you for as long I am with you. Two the pleasure of my company which I've heard is spectacular."

"Who told you this, women you paid?" Shae asked

"And three, more gold than you can spend if you lived a thousand years, do you accept my proposal?" Tyrion asked

Shae simply replied by removing her cloak and clothes and then he sat on Tyrion's lap as he was sitting on a hair where the two started kissing and pleasuring each other.

Meanwhile, Bronn had taken the letter to a nearby forest where he found the right location. He gave a small whistle and then a lone figure dressed in a dark cloak emerged "I believe this is yours" Bronn said, the hooded man took the letter and handed Bronn a small pouch of coins before vanishing. Bronn threw the bag into the air as he grinned and went off to find his own girl to spend his gold on.

…

Later, Tyrion sat with Shae and Bronn in Tyrion's tent while they played a game. He game was that Shae and Tyrion held their arms together with a lit candle resting on their arm. The first one who groaned in pain loses.

"Are you in Agony my lion?" Shae asked

"No" Tyrion answered

"You look like you are in agony" Shae replied "The fire is burning your pretty soft skin."

Just like Shae believed, Tyrion skin was burnt by the candle and he groaned in pain removing his arm and the candle fell to the floor. Shae and Bronn chuckled "Damn you woman, are you immune to pain?" Tyrion joked

"Just used to it" Shae replied

Tyrion sighed "Let's play another game."

"There's a Bravossi knife game I could teach you." Bronn said as he stood up and poured himself a drink.

"Does it involve the potential for losing fingers?" Tyrion asked

"Not if you win" Bronn replied

"No!" Tyrion snapped "No fire games, no knife games, let's play something I'm good at."

"Like what?" Shae asked

"There's this drinking game" Tyrion said "I make a statement, if I'm right you drink, if I'm wrong I drink."

"I don't want to play this game." Shae said

"All right, me and Bronn can play." Tyrion said and then Bronn sat across from Tyrion and they had a jug of wine between them and two goblets. Tyrion started the game "Your father beat you." Tyrion said

Bronn shrugged his shoulders and then he drank from his goblet "But my mother hit harder"

Tyrion's next statement was "You killed your first man before you were 12" The Hound claimed he had done that.

"It was a woman" Bronn replied and so Tyrion was wrong and he drank from his goblet. Bronn noticed Shae's look "She swung an Axe at me."

Tyrion's next one was a guess but he guessed it from what Bronn had said before about a woman being his first kill "You've been North of the Wall."

Tyrion was right and Bronn drank from his goblet "What brought you up there?" Shae asked

"Work" Bronn answered

Tyrion's final statement "You once loved a woman but it turned out badly so you've never let yourself love anyone again." Bronn and Shae looked at him "Oh wait that's me" Tyrion drank from his goblet again. "You try" Tyrion said to Shae

"I don't want to play" Shae protested

"One question" Tyrion asked

"All right, who was this woman?" Shae asked

Tyrion didn't want to talk about this incident years ago "That's not how the game works."

"Who was this woman?" Shae demanded

Tyrion sighed, he had no choice now but to talk about the woman he loved "It was a common born girl, her name was Tysha. I met her with my brother Jaime when we were travelling. She ran screaming from the woods with her clothes half torn and two drunken men chasing after her. Jaime took care of the Drunks while I took the Tysha to a nearby inn when I gave her food and a bed. She claimed that she was a crofter's daughter whose father had died when she was a children from illness. We spent time together and we soon fell in love, some pigs and a drunken Septon later, there we have it, man and wife." But then Tyrion remembered what happened "Two weeks later my father found out. He was not too happy. Jaime told me that the whole thing was a setup, that the girl was a whore who my father paid to make me a man. My father took her to the Guard house and let the guards have their way with her. He gave her a silver for each one. Made me watch." Tyrion wanted to end this now, he really didn't like having to talk about this.

 **Vaes Dothrak:**

Farengar stepped out of his tent with his mage robes on and holding his magic staff. He had a bad feeling that something was going on. He found Ser Jorah wearing his armour "You've got your armour on, you feel something too?"

"Yes something is wrong" Jorah said "I feel like we are not alone, I need to find the Khaleesi."

"Last I heard of her, she was with Khal Drogo in their tent." Farengar said "You need to be careful, we're not meant to have weapons in Vaes Dothrak."

But then there was a loud rumble and the ground shook, "What the hell was that?" Jorah demanded.

Farengar turned and then to his horror, he saw what looked like a portal of some kind forming near the large mountain that overlooked Vaes Dothrak, the mother of Mountains as the Dothraki called it.

…

Near the Mountain, the Mythic Dawn leader, Mankar Cameron stood as he had a large magic tome with white leather coverings. This was the remade Mysterium Xarxes, the holy book of the Mythic Dawn. It was destroyed after the Oblivion Crisis that destroyed the Septim Empire but a few fragments of it remained. Mankar remember when remains of the Mythic Dawn attacked the Blades stronghold in Essos before they swore service to Martin and stole the remains of it. The Mythic Dawn had performed a ritual that restored the Xarxes and revived Mankar and his children. This book was what was needed to reopen the Oblivion Gates to Mehrunes Dagon and bring his Daedric armies back to the mortal worlds. They needed a test and Vaes Dothrak seemed like the perfect place as they could eliminate Viserys' sister at the same time. Mankar opened the tome and he spoke in Daedric tongue which caused a huge amount of magic to form near Vaes Dothrak.

…

The Rumble was felt all across the city; Drogo's Bloodriders all went off to see what was going on. Drogo was in his tent in bed with his wife. Drogo was awoken by the rumble.

" **What is going on my sun and stars?"** Daenerys asked her husband in Dothraki

" **Stay her Moon of my Life."** Drogo replied and he got his riding gear on and went off with the rest of the Dothraki to see what was going on. Soon most of the Dothraki had gathered at one area of the city and they watched. It was dark so it was hard to see but a bright red light was forming near the Mother of Mountains. Drogo's Bloodriders, Haggo, Qotho and Mago were with him. Jorah and Farengar watched and then it happened.

The red light exploded which sent a shockwave that threw many Dothraki back. Farengar watched as a large beam of light shot up and a rock formation formed to form a large shape. A red portal opened and Farengar watched in horror as creatures began marching through the portal.

"By the Gods!" Farengar gasped "It's an Oblivion Gate."

No one was listening to him as they were all watching the different creatures emerge from the portal. There were small red creatures with scraped skin and pointy ears, Farengar recognised these as Scamps, easy to kill but deadly when they attack in swarms. There were creatures that Farengar recognised from his books as Clannfears, small creatures with a large body with sharp claws. The most common were creatures with black and red skin and wearing think black armour, these were the common Dremora and there were also creatures that Farengar recognised as Atronachs. Flame, Frost and Storm. Then one of the Storm Atronachs fired a bolt of lightning which destroyed one of the hunts. Shouts of panic flew around and soon all of the Slaves and Dothraki who could not fight began to flee. Then the army of Daedra charged towards Vaes Dothraki. Drogo and his Bloodriders knew that it was forbidden to use weapons in Vaes Dothrak but now they had no choice as they were being attack. Drogo ordered all the Dothraki to arm themselves and fight these monsters. Soon the Dothraki were all trying to fight the monsters but they stood no chance against the Dremora's thick armour. The Dothraki were overwhelmed and many of them were falling. Mago was the first Bloodrider to fall when he came into contact with two Dremora lords. Mago was a skilled fighter and he was able to kill one of them but he was stabbed in the chest by the second and his head was torn from his body by the Dremora which was then eaten by a hungry Clannfear

" **Find my Moon of my Life!"** Drogo ordered when he saw another one of his Bloodriders, Qotho get burnt by Fire Atronachs and then Qotho was killed as well **"Protect her."** Farengar and Jorah went off to find Daenerys. Vaes Dothrak was burning, there were fires everywhere and the Horse statues had been reduced to rubble by a Storm Atronach. Drogo tried to fight these monsters off but there were too many of them. By now most of the Dothraki had fled or had been killed. Drogo and his last Bloodrider Haggo stood alone as they were surrounded by all different kinds of creatures.

They heard a laugh and soon the two of them saw a man with golden skin and wearing a blood coloured robe come from the monsters.

" **Who are you?"** Drogo demanded **"This place is sacred!"**

The man laughed "Well I have no idea what you are saying and I'm not sure you know what I'm saying but the name is Raven Cameron. This attack is just a test, to see how far our magic has become. And by the looks of it, we are ready to open more of these Gates of Oblivion. Soon our God Mehrunes Dagon shall walk this world again. You people were just a target for us. Oh and your wife's brother sends his regards." Raven looked at his Dremora "Kill them, and then make sure that this man's Moon of his Life is dead." Haggo charged at the monsters but a swarm of Scamps and Clannfears surrounded him and he was dragged down. His screams of agony could be heard as then his body was torn to pieces by the claws and teeth of the Scamps and Clannfears. Drogo then swung his curved Arakh and tried to kill the attacking Dremora. Raven just sneered at the sight before he walked away as Drogo tried to fight the Dremora. Drogo tried his best but there were too many Dremora and their armour was too strong for his Arakh. One of the Dremora grabbed hold of his blade as another Dremora stabbed him in the back followed by a stab in his chest through his chest. Drogo fell to his knees as the blades withdrew. The lead Dremora positioned his sword and then he swung his sword in order to slice Drogo's head, but then a blast of fire magic threw the Dremora back. Farengar along with Jorah and the Dothraki warrior Rakharo attacked and Farengar's magic allowed the two warriors to throw the Dremora back.

" **My Khal!"** Rakharo yelled and he went to help Drogo **"Are you okay?"**

Drogo gave a few deep breaths **"Find the Moon of my Life, those cultists are after her. Save her, look after her."** Then Drogo's eyes rolled back in his head and his body fell sideways.

Jorah sighed, "We have to find the Khaleesi, she is in danger." He said

...

 **Dragon's Bridge:**

The Village of Dragon Bridge wasn't very large. It was just a small woodcutting village with a few woodcutters and their families as well as a few local hunters. The Karth River ran along the village near the edge before the River fell down a waterfall into a gorge. The Water was also too deep to cross. There was a small inn where travellers would sometimes come and stay for the night. But the main feature of the village was the large bridge that crossed the Gorge. The bridge was old and dated back to the time of the First men, in the middle of the Bridge was a large statue of a Dragon Head hanging over the Bridge along with stone dragon claws. This Bridge was a huge strategic location as it was the only way to cross the river which was why Tywin Lannister had camped his army on the other side of the bridge.

Prince Martin himself had come into the Village along with Legate Ulfric and Lord Roose Bolton along with Ser Wylis Manderley and Harrion Karstark. They had come pretenting to be travellers who were now needing a place to rest so they could plan their next step to avoid the war. They stayed at the Inn known as the Four Shields Tavern. Right now, Martin was talking with one of the villagers and one of the main families of the village itself known as Azzada Lylvieve.

"So is this about mean folk coming into town?" Martin asked

"Ever since the Lannisters came to the Riverlands we have had scouts come from the Lannister army." Azzada said "The scouts are sent to scout out the surrounding hills and valleys. They stay at the inn here but don't pay, they say that Soldiers don't need to pay because they're risking their lives to protect us. And they haven't been doing that at all as we've heard the rumours from refugees before the Lannister army camped across the bridge about this big man who has been massacring villages across the Riverlands. And that's not all the scouts have done, they also took a heap of our lumber and food without paying and one tried to have his way with my daughter, they think they can do whatever they want!"

Martin sighed, some people in an army would cause trouble claiming that they are better than the villagers and take things without paying for the war effort. Martin an Tullius had forbidden this type of action in the Legions.

Later, Martin was outside with Ulfric and Lord Roose, Harrion and Wylis were still in the Inn. They were at the edge of the Gorge looking at the Lannister camp. They kept low so they wouldn't be seen by the sentries.

"This will not be easy" Martin said "The Camp has completely blocked the bridge so we can't cross the bridge."

"That Gorge is too high to climb and we will be spotted" Ulfric added

"Can't a few men sneak into the camp and sabotage the camp?" Roose suggested

"That won't be easy" Martin replied "The Sentries patrol the Camp and they will spoke anyone crossing the bridge. The Locals say that no one is to cross the bridge due to the Lannister orders."

"And we can't charge across the bridge because the Lannisters will just create a shield wall around the end of the bridge and cut us off." Ulfric added

"Well we have to do something" Roose claimed

Martin then had a look at the sky and the sun was starting to set. It would be harder to see them at night. "I think I have an idea but it is risky."

"What do you plan?" Roose asked

"If we take out the sentries, we can send a small group to spread chaos around the camp." Martin said "Then when the Camp is set aflame, our archers can send flaming arrows over the camp and we can cross the bridge easier."

"Well I think I know an archer who is up to the task." Ulfric

"Well got our Archer, our attack begins at sunset." Martin finished

"I hope Robb Stark and the rest of the Northmen are having a better time than we are." Roose finished

 **Whispering Woods:**

Jaime Lannister had been with a force of 1500 men as he went after a force of Tully soldiers led by Ser Brynden Blackwood, the oldest son of Lord Tytos Blackwood. It had been a small force so Jaime didn't take all of his men. But he had walked right into a trap. These Tully Soldiers had been a decoy and then all of a sudden, thousands of Northmen soldiers had appeared from all sides and Jaime and his force found themselves surrounded. But then he spotted Lord Eddard Stark's son Robb nearby on foot. Jaime believed that he could weaken the North's moral by killing the Stark heir but his horse was then shot by an arrow and killed.

Still Jaime was able to get up and tried to reach the Stark boy. He killed a Northman who looked liked the son of a lord who had a Moose on his shield and crest and he wounded another Lord Son with a White Sunburst on his armour. But he was then ambushed by several warriors who wore strange armour that looked like many plates sewn together and this armour looked weak but Jaime found out that the armour was tough as his sword didn't even hurt the warriors. When Jaime saw the strange curved swords these warriors were wielding, he realised that these were Martin's Blades and his bodyguards. The leader of this force quickly disarmed Jaime and Jaime was thrown to the ground where all of the Blades surrounded him. Jaime now had no sword and no way to fight, seeing no choice, Jaime surrendered.

 **Vaes Dothrak:**

Raven Cameron smirked as he entered the tent of the strange person he had seen talking to Viserys sister. He smiled when he saw the Dragon Priest mask and staff lying on the desk of this Mage. With no one around he picked both items up and placed them in his bag "Father will be proud that I have taken something powerful for the Mythic Dawn." He sneered to himself.

Meanwhile Daenerys had done off to try and find a safe place to hide. There was chaos all around Vaes Dothrak. The Dosh Khaleen where the wives of all the dead Dothraki Khals were after their husband's death had been slaughtered and most of the city was on fire. Daenerys could hear people screaming as monsters cut them down with large black swords or tore them to pieces with teeth and claws.

"My lady over here!" A woman screamed and Daenerys turned to see the priestess woman from the Red Wastes calling her "Over here! We must hide!"

Daenerys knew that she had no choice but to hide as she didn't know how to fight and she was also pregnant. So Daenerys went with the woman into a tent which hadn't been set on fire.

"My lady, I am Mirri Maz Duur" the woman said "I needed to get you to safety."

"Well we should be safe in here for now" Daenerys replied

Then a woman cackled "Oh no you are not safe." Daenerys turned to see a golden skinned woman with pointy ears and wearing a blood red robe smirking at her "The name is Runa Cameron and we have attack your camp for a reason."

"Why!" Daenerys screeched "What did we do to you, and what do you want."

"This was just a test for us" Runa smirked "It's wasn't anything personal. Well maybe a bit personal for someone. Someone who you humiliated and wants you to pay for that. But that doesn't matter, for soon Mehrunes Dagon, the lord of change shall walk among the lands of the mortal world. Oh and by the way, your brother sends you his regards."

Daenerys gasped when Runa said this and Daenerys realised that Viserys was involved with this attack. But before she could respond, Runa sent a blast of lightning at her which knocked her off her feet. Then Runa smirked as she walked up to her and kneeled down to her. Then she stabbed her with a dagger that was made of purple light.

"Oh you are wondering what this is?" Runa sneered "This is an old spell known as Bound Dagger to summon a spiritual dagger. It also has the power to suck the life force from its victims. The woman here was more than willing to help me bring you to me as she wanted the Dothraki wiped out for all the raids that these savages have done in the lands." Daenerys chocked and then she stared at Mirri who sneered at her.

But then Jorah and Farengar entered the tent and then Farengar glared at Runa "Keep away from her Mythic Dawn!" Farengar roared at Runa and she sent a powerful Fireball spell which exploded and sent both Runa and Mirri flying backwards. Jorah quickly kicked Mirri in the head and knocked her out. Runa then got up and she fired a fire bolt at Farengar who blocked it with a ward spell much to Runa's shock. Runa knew that this was a powerful Mage and that she would have no chance against him if he knew ancient ward spells. So Runa created a portal and she vanished through it.

"Khaleesi!" Jorah shouted and he helped a wounded Daenerys who was coughing and chocking. "What's wrong with her?"

Farengar noticed the stab wound and the darkness around it "She has been stabbed by a Bound Dagger spell." He said grimly "Get her back to my tent, I can hopefully cure her there."

Jorah then picked up the wounded Daenerys bridal style and followed Farengar out of the tent while Rakharo grabbed hold of Mirri.

 **King's Landing Sewers:**

Princess Alessia, Brynjolf, Ser Barristan and Willas Tyrell had arranged a meeting with the leaders of the Militia. The Militia were a rebel group who had declared for Prince Martin and had arranged a guerrilla fighting force across the city and around the Crownlands. The four of them sat across a table and then two armoured people wearing the armour of the City Watch Captains sat at the table. Things were a bit tense but it calmed down when the two warriors removed their helmets and revealed themselves to be Itius Hayn and Carmalo Truiand, two of the city watchmen who were loyal to Martin.

"Itius" Alessia spoke "It is good to see that you are safe."

"Well it was close" Itius said "I was not too surprised about Andens' betrayal. I never trusted that bastard. I had reports of him doing false accruements of theft but I wasn't able to gather any witnesses as everyone was too afraid of him and he covered his tracks well. There was no way I was going to serve him so we decided that I would create a militia to fight in Prince Martin's name. We have small hideouts across the Crownlands and we stage raids of the supply line. We also help commoners to help them fight."

"So how strong are you?" Willas asked

"We are about a few thousand strong but we are spread out" Carmalo claimed "And the City Watch still have some other smart soldiers. Andens is now in charge of the City Watch while he has his top soldiers. Ulrich is now in command of taxes and fines and he had placed huge taxes on the people of Kings Landing and huge fines. Andens top three thugs, Janos Slynt, Sinmir and Tyrellius Logellus are being used to force the riots down and many people have been killed by them."

"Well we asked to see you because we need your help" Alessia revealed "We know that Lord Stark needs to be rescued but the only problem is that it is impossible to get into the Red Keep and rescue him so we need a distraction."

Itius was about to replay but the meeting was interrupted when one of the Thieves Guild members, Vipir entered the meeting room along with Rune and Niruin.

"Grandmaster" Vipir said "We have just been around the Red Keep looking for information"

Rune then spoke up "Joffrey and Cersei have decided on a time to execute Eddard Stark." He said "We heard it from a few of the guards.

Arya, Alessia and Willas widened their eyes "When?" Brynjolf asked simply.

"Just under a week's time" Niruin revealed "Cersei has given Lord Stark a chance to 'confess' that he forged the King's will and name Joffrey as the True Heir to the throne. Then Lord Stark will be allowed to join the Night's Watch and live in exile."

"No!" Arya gasped

Itius looked at Alessia "Princess, you have my full support, we will not allow Lord Stark to be killed for a crime he did not commit."

"All right" Alessia said "Then we have our plan, I just hope that our plan goes well."

 **Vaes Dothrak, Mother of Mountains:**

Mankar Cameron smirked as he looked at the city of Vaes Dothrak as the city was put to the torch. The fact that this city was nothing more than a bunch of huts and tents made the city much easier to put to the torch. Mankar smirked as now the magic used during the Great Oblivion Crisis which saw the downfall of the Septim Empire had been reborn. Of course the magic was not perfect yet as they still couldn't open the Great Oblivion Gates which destroyed the Ancient city of Kvatch. But now Mankar could see that their deed was done. With a wave of his hand, Mankar used his magic to begin closing the Oblivion Gate as the Daedric forces began going back in. Then Mankar entered a portal he made and soon he ended up back at the Mythic Dawn's secret location. Though Mankar was shocked to see his daughter Runa being treated with Salve for the burns on her body.

"My daughter, what happened to you?" Mankar demanded

"I got the Targaryen girl with my bound dagger spell but I was attacked by another Mage, this wasn't a weak mage as he cast a Fireball spell and he knew the ancient magic of wards." Runa claimed

Mankar widened his eyes, how could someone use spell like that, there was only one man who could cast a spell like that "Did you two find anything about this Mage?" he asked

"Well we don't know his name but we did find out a bit about him" Raven reavealed and he held out the Dragon Priest Mask and Staff "He was talking to the Targaryen girl about Dragons and about the ancient Dragon cult. I recovered these from his tent so we may use them."

Mankar looked at the Mask and Staff, he knew that by the make of the mask that this was the mask of Otar the Mad. An ancient Dragon Priest from the time before the Septim Empire. There was only one man who could have knowledge of this "This mage must be Farengar Secret Fire." Mankar said

"You know this man?" Viserys asked

"Farengar Secret Fire was an apprentice at the Citadel until he became the student of Archmaester Marvin. He knows a lot about ancient history and has travelled the known world doing his research, he could be a threat to our operations."

"So why don't we send some of our Agents after him?" Runa suggested "I want payback for what he did."

"No!" Mankar hissed "He may still be of use to us, he knows other Mages who also have knowledge that can help us. He may lead us to other powerful artefacts that can help us in our war effort. Let him live for now and we'll keep an eye on him, Farengar will be more useful to us alive."

 **Back at Vaes Dothrak:**

"She's fading fast!" Jorah yelled as he entered Farengar's tent as Jorah carried the barely alive Daenerys.

"Keep her breathing under control and her fever down, I have to get something." Farengar said as he quickly left the tent. Jorah noticed that Farengar had set up some kind of equipment on a small table with included several strangely shaped bottles. Farengar returned and to Jorah's shock and disgust, he was carrying a heart.

"This is a Daedric Heart from one of those Dremora" Farengar revealed "The only way to save Daenerys would be to make a potion that can cure the dark magic. Unfortunately we have no way of knowing if this will work but I don't see any other option. Just keep her fever down while I make the potion." Farengar then got a small flower out of a small case as well as something known as a Mortar and Pestle which allowed Farengar to crush the flower into a powder which he then put into a small bottle known as a Retort which he placed over a small fire and poured in the blood from the Daedric Heart which he then squashed in his hand and he placed it into the Retort. Then the red liquid in the Retort began to bubble and Farengar took the bottle off the flame and poured the potion into a small red bottle and added some water to cool it down. Then he took the bottle to Daenerys and he looked at Jorah.

"Hold her nose" he ordered Jorah "She needs to swallow all of this and we can't risk her spitting it out." Jorah did as he was told and then Farengar looked at Daenerys "Listen my lady, you must drink this potion because this may be the only way to help you live." Daenerys didn't look like she heard as she was still groaning in pain as she clutched her stomach in pain and her breathing seemed like she was chocking. Farengar was able to help Daenerys drink the potion.

"Farengar, Jorah" Daenerys said weakly after she drank the potion "Please, help my son." Then her eyes closed and Jorah gasped and he widened her eyes but Farengar checked her pulse.

"She's alive, she's breathing" Farengar said and Jorah sighed in relief, the potion had worked "She's sleeping and she needs some rest." But then Farengar sighed when he looked at his desk and saw that his Dragon Priest Mask and Staff were gone "They took them, those cultists took my Mask and Staff."

"Who had the power to do this?" Jorah asked

Farengar looked at him "I think it is best until we wait until Daenerys woke up so I can explain to her then."

 **Castle Black, the Wall:**

Jon walked around the courtyard of Castle Black looking depressed. He had heard the news that his father had been arrested and now his brother was marching south to free him. Jon felt like he should be with him but Grandmaster Isran and Lord Commander Mormont said that he was needed at the Wall. They claimed that if there is something coming from beyond the wall then Lord Eddard Stark would have wanted Jon to remain at the Wall. Right now he was on his way to the Lord Commander's chambers as Mormont wanted a word with him. He entered the Lord Commander's chambers to see Mormont and Isran waiting for him.

"Ah it is good to see you are here Jon" Isran said

"I asked to see you because there is something I wanted to give you." Mormont spoke "I know that this choice wasn't easy for you to make but I am glad you are staying. We need a man like you on the Wall. So I wanted to give you this." Mormont then showed Jon a large sword "This Blade has been in my family for nearly 500 years. It's called Longclaw. It was my father's blade, and his father before him. It was mine for a time when I rode alongside your father during the Rebellion against the Targaryen Kings. It was my sons for a time until he brought shame to my family by selling poachers to slavers to make money to make his wife happy. He was exile but he left the sword but it only remained me of his shame so I placed it aside. I had a new pommel made as I though a wolf was better for you than a bear."

Jon looked at the white wolf head pommel and then he pulled the sword from the scabbard and he widened his eyes at the metal that the sword was made from "This is Valyrian Steel" he gasped

"That sword has been wielded by the Mormonts for generation but I could use it, not after my son's shame." Mormont spoke

"My Lord, I'm honoured" Jon spoke "But I can't take this, I'm not worthy of such a blade."

"Oh yes you are." Isran and Mormont said at the same time.

"Jon, you are one of our best fighters" Isran said "I can think of no better person to wield this blade, I prefer to use axes instead of swords."

"I know that this Blade will serve you well and it may just save your life one day." Mormont said and then he patted Jon on the Shoulder, "now you should go and see the other members, they will want to see the sword."

Jon then left the Lord Commander Chambers and he went over to the Great Hall of Castle Black where Grenn, Pyp and Agmaer were waiting for him along with many other Night Watch members.

"Gone on then show us the sword" Pyp cheered

"Yeah we want to see it" Grenn added

"You best show them Jon" Agmaer agreed "They won't stop."

"Sword, Sword, Sword" The Watch members cheered and Jon pulled the Longclaw from the scabbard and showed it to the members who cheered. Then Pyp began showing it around and then Jon sat next to Agmaer.

"So what happens now?" Jon asked

"Well I heard Sorine and Gunnar talking with Isran and Mormont" Agmaer said "It seems that the Lord Commander is planning a Great Ranging beyond the wall and plans to bring many members of the Night's Watch and Dawnguard. He says that we need to find evidence of the White Walkers and if we can, find your Uncle Benjen, we need him."

Jon looked at him and then back to the Night Watch members who were laughing as they messed around with Longclaw. Jon wondered how his brother was doing in his war to fight for Prince Martin.

 **Battle of Dragon Bridge:**

The Battle of Dragon Bridge began at night at the Town of Dragon Bridge. Along with the Legions, the Companions of the North had come with the Legions. Not every member as right now, Farkas, Skjor, Vilkas and Aela had come with the Second Legion. Their harbinger, Kodlak White Mane had stayed behind to look after the members that stayed behind. At night, Aela was the archer who Ulfric had chosen to be the archer to take out the sentries. Aela had taken one shot and had taken out the Sentry watching over the Bridge. The Companions along with the Legionnaire Rangers and a small force of Northmen had been able to cross the bridge under cover of darkness and they took out the other sentries. Martin's plan did have risks. Earlier he had received a raven from Brynden Tully leading the Vale forces that he had found a secret passage through the Mountains and past the Bloody Gate so he could be here earlier and hit the Lannisters from the East. Martin also sent a raven to Lord Randyll and he would march on the Lannisters from the West. The companion's job was to spread chaos through the Lannister camp by sabotaging their supply wagons and food supplies and cause Chaos around the camp.

So Aela led the Companions which also included Farkas, Skjor and Vilkas along with Ria and Torvar as well as the rangers where they managed to sneak into the Lannister Camp. They soon found the food wagons as well as wagons which had weapons and armour. Aela smirked as she and the companions grabbed hold of some oil that the Rangers had brought and they soon destroyed the supply wagons and they didn't stop there, they set some of the tents on fire and then they moved to another part of camp and they did the same thing as before. After they finished their operation, they quickly went across the bridge and back to Martin's forces.

 **The next morning:**

Tyrion was snuggled up in bed with a naked Shae lying next to him. But he was woken when Bronn marched into his tent "Your father has call for you now!" he hissed and he woke Tyrion up.

"Did he say what for?" Tyrion asked

"Only that there was an attack during the night." Bronn said "You best get your armour on."

"Fetch my squire" Tyrion ordered

"You don't have a squire!" Bronn yelled back as he left the tent.

Later, Tyrion now wearing his armour found his father as well as Uncle Kevan and other Westerlands lords all looking at the chaos that the Companions brought. Many tents had been set on fire and the supply wagons had been destroyed meaning that there had lost their food and most of the weapons and armour.

"What happened here?" Tywin Lannister demanded

"It seems that we've had some visitors during the night" Lord Crakehall said

"What do we do now?" Lord Lydden asked

Tywin looked at the camp's devastation, it was clear that this was done by supporters of Martin but he didn't know where they came from, they could have been spies hidden inside his camp or they could have come from outside the camp. At first he thought that the second was impossible because of the sentries patrolling the camp but Tywin had found many of the sentries missing as unknown to Tywin, the Companions had dumped the bodies of the sentries into the gorge so they would not be found. Tywin then glared at the damage "I want to know who did this, I want their names and I want their heads." Tywin ordered

Lord Swyft looked concerned "My lord, that won't be easy, it could have been anyone and we can't question everyone in the camp and whoever did this may already be gone."

Tywin was about to replay but he was then interrupted by the arrival of a couple of scouts "Lord Lannister, we have big news. It's not good."

"Well what could be worse than having part of the camp destroyed?" Tyrion joked which earned him a glare from his father

"What is the report?" Tywin demanded

"It's the forces of Prince Martin" the scout said "They have been spotted in the Village, a huge force of Legions and Northmen, we saw multiply banners of the Northern Houses, the Northmen have joined them."

"When will they be here?" Tywin asked

"They are already here" The Scout claimed "Their army is across the gorge with many archers."

Tywin and his Bannermen looked shocked and then they went over to the Gorge to see the Legionnaire soldiers and Northern Soldiers all across the Gorge banging their weapons against their shields. Prince Martin himself was leading them from horseback. Tywin then order the army to prepare for a fight.

...

Martin sat on his horse as he watched as the Lannister gathered their forces across the Gorge; Martin was now ready to put his plan into action. This was Martin's first ever proper battle that he would be leading. There were risks involved with this battle but every battle had risks and Martin could not look soft. He looked to Tullius and he gave the order, "It is time, send the signal."

Tullius and Legate Rikke gave the signal and then all of the archers which were most of the men that Martin had were "Archers!" Tullius shouted "Knock bows" and then all of the archers placed their arrows into their bows "Draw. Lose!" Then all of the archers fired their arrows at the Lannister forces who found it hard to defend themselves without their shields as many of them had been destroyed by the Companions. Then the archers fired wave after wave of arrows at the enemy troops. Martin then gave Ulfric his order and Ulfric began leading his force across the bridge which was many heavy shield soldiers. This was Martin's first risky part of his plan but if it played out then Lord Bolton would have an easier time in his part of the plan.

Ulfric led his force of men across the bridge in a tortoise formation with large shields protecting the front and sides with shields overhead to protect them from arrows from above. They soon made it across the bridge where undid the tortoise formation to form a horseshoe shield wall around the bridge. The front of the Lannister forced met the Legions head on. Despite the Legionnaire soldiers being brave, they were outnumbered and began taking casualties so Ulfric order them to retreat, but that was all part of the plan, now it was time to see if the Lannisters took the bait.

Tywin watched as the soldiers in Martin's army began to fall back across the bridge. Tywin knew that it would be hard for Martin's forces to cross the gorge but something felt wrong. And then it happened, Lord Garrison Prester who led the men of house Prester chose to charge at the retreating Legions and other minor lords and soldiers, all eager for glory followed him.

"No!" Tywin shouted "Come back! That's an order!"

Martin smirked when he saw the Westerland men fall into his trap "It is time, send the signal." He ordered and then an archer sent a flaming arrow which was the message to Lord Bolton. During the night, Lord Bolton had found a short area of the gorge and had built a bridge to allow his men to cross the Gorge. The signal was for his men to charge and cut the Lannisters off.

When Lord Roose Bolton saw the arrow, he charged with the Northmen into the Lannister army from the side. The army was so distracted that the attack came by supprised and they had no chance to defend themselves. Soon the men had cut trapped many Westerlands on the bridge or at the edge of the Gorge. Martin then gave the order for all of the infantry to join him as he dismounted his horse and the rest of the foot soldiers charged across the bridge and they quickly killed the remaining Lannister soldiers on the Bridge. Lord Garrison Prester was thrown from the bridge to his death during the fight. Now Martin had a huge force on the Lannister side of the Gorge, enough to hold the Lannister army off.

Tywin was not very happy, because of Garrison Prester's foolishness, now Prince Martin had a large force across the Gorge and he was still being attacked by arrows from Martin's archers. Then a loud horn was heard and things got worse for Tywin and the Lannister army. The thunder of hoofs was heard and many Lannisters turned east and saw thousands of horses charging at the Lannisters from the East. The men of the horses were carrying the sigil of House Arryn and Tywin could only watch in horror as the Arryn Calvary smashed through the east side of his army. But Tywin still held his ground and did whatever he could to hold his enemies off and some brave Lannister Knights were able to inflict a few casualties on the Arryn horsemen using the spears to impale the horses as they charged. The battle had been raging for most of the day and right now it seemed to be a stalemate as neither force could defeat the other. But the battle ended with the sound of another horn. Tywin now looked west and saw men marching over the hill and he was shocked by what it saw. It was the men of the Second Legion being led by Adventus Caesennis. But what shocked him more were about 5000 more soldiers wearing armour with a red archer with a bow drawn on green. Tywin realised that it was the sigil of house Tarly and he saw Randyll Tarly himself leading his men on horseback. Tywin knew that Randyll Tarly was just as much of a ruthless man as he was and an expert battle commander and he had been the only person who defeated Robert Baratheon. Randyll had defeated Robert at the battle of Ashford, the only Targaryen victory during Robert's Rebellion.

Tywin now knew that he was in trouble as how he was being surrounded on 3 fronts, the legions and northmen from the North, the Valemen from the East and the Second Legion and Tarly men from the West. So Tywin was left with no choice and he turned to his brother Kevan "Sound the retreat, we have to go now, if we stay now we will be trapped, we must withdraw to Harrenhal." So Tywin and Kevan gave the order and the Lannister army then began to turn away and flee, the Battle of Dragon Bridge had ended with a victory for Martin Baratheon.

After the battle, Martin looked at the casualties. He did take quiet heavy loses as most of the Northmen that had come with Lord Roose had been killed and Lord Halys Hornwood had been badly injured. The Valemen had taken some loses with many horses being killed or injured by Lannister spears. Only the Second Legion and the Tarly force hadn't taken any loses. Though the Tarly men were disappoint that they were unable to have any part in the battle.

Martin then had a meeting with his main commanders in the remains of the Lannister camp. His main commanders were General Tullius, Legate Rikke and Legate Adventus of the Legions. Lord Roose Bolton and Harrion Karstark of the North. Brynden 'Blackfish' Tully who led the Valemen and Lord Randyll Tarly.

"We may have defeated Tywin Lannister at this battle but the war is far from over" Martin spoke "For now I must ride back and meet with Robb and the remaining Northmen will come with me. Tullius will take command of the remaining forces here but not the Tarly's or the Valemen."

"What of my men?" Lord Tarly asked

"Tywin Lannister has most likely withdrawn to Harrenhal, it is the most defendable castle in the Riverlands even if it is a ruin, so for now we must retake the castles that Tywin took in his invasion starting with Darry and Stone Hedge. Lord Tarly will retake Darry while Brynden Tully will retake Stone Hedge then we will wait for my next plan. Also I may need lord Tarly and his men later for if I am forced to fight my uncle Renly. But that will have to wait."

"I just wonder if Robb Stark had a victory as well." Tullius said

 **Stark Camp, Whispering Woods:**

Lady Catelyn Stark sat on top of her horse alongside Rodrik Cassel and they waited for her son to return back to camp after he went after Jaime Lannister.

"My lady we should probably go back to camp" Rodrik suggested

"No not yet" Catelyn protested "I must see my boy."

And then he saw them, the Northmen came from the woods with her son Robb Stark on horseback. The men soon arrived back at camp and the Blades that Martin sent threw the tied up Jaime Lannister on the floor. The Blades that were sent to the Whispering Woods were led by Captain Steffan who was one of the higher ranked Blades.

"It took a hard fight but we caught him" Steffan said and the Northmen laughed at Jaime "Although he did manage to injure Eddard Karstark and kill Ser Daryn Hornwood."

"Place him in irons for now and get Eddard Karstark's wounds treated." Robb ordered "Prince Martin wants his uncle alive. Jaime Lannister is more useful to us alive than dead, he is a valuable hostage."

Catelyn turned to her son "Robb, are you hurt?" she asked

Robb shook her head and then he turned to the Northmen "One victory does not make us conquerors yet!" He shouted over the Northmen "Did we free my father, did we rescue my sisters from the queen? No we haven't yet, this was just our first battle but there will be more. Without Jaime Lannister the North Camp of his Army at Riverrun is weakened with no leadership, this is our chance to liberate Riverrun but we mustn't be arrogant, that will make us more likely to make a mistake. We have defeated and captured Jaime Lannister, now we march to liberate Riverrun."

As soon as Robb finished his speech, the remaining Northmen cheered and started chanting "The Young Wolf, hail the Young wolf."

GreatJon looked at Robb "That was a good speech my lord" he said

"We still have a long way to go, my father is still in irons and who knows what's going to happen." Robb said

 **King's Landing, Great Sept of Baelor:**

The Great Sept of Baelor was the headquarters of the faith of the Seven. It was where the most devout stayed and where the High Septon resigned. The Sept was built by Baelor the blessed as a headquarters for the faith and a statue of King Baelor himself stood outside the Sept. The Sept of Baelor replaced the Starry sept in Oldtown as the Headquarters of the Faith. The Sept was also where the Kings would marry their queens and where the Kings of the Targaryen King after Baelor the Blessed and other Targaryen family members were buried. King Robert wasn't buried here as he wanted to be buried in the place of his birth, Storm's End.

The bells of the sept began ringing which signalled that everyone was to come to the Sept. King Joffrey stood in front of the sept, dressed in finely rich golden robes. His mother stood next to him in a deep red dress. His remaining Small Council were with him along with the High Septon wearing finely dressed robes with fur and jewels and wearing the crystal crown of the high Septon. Lady Sansa Stark dressed in a blue dress stood next to Joffrey along with the Kingsguard watching over them with Sandor Clegane taking a place on the Kingsguard.

The crowd watch as two city watchmen dragged out the former Hand of the King, Eddard Stark in irons. A few people jeered but others watched in silence as they wondered the truth of what was going on. Eddard was dragged to the Sept in front of Joffrey and then he was told to confess his crime.

"My name is Eddard Stark" Eddard spoke "Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North and former hand of the King. I have been brought here to confess my crimes. I confess… that Joffrey is not the rightful King!" he yelled out the last part which shocked everyone

"Father!" Sansa gasped

"On his deathbed King Robert named his second son Prince Martin as his heir claiming Joffrey unfit to rule!" Eddard hissed "I tell all those loyal to Martin, Joffrey is no Baratheon, he is no son of Robert Baratheon, Martin is the true King and the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms."

"You Liar!" Joffrey snarled "I am the King here! Not Martin, me! You are liar and this is what happens to Liars and traitors! Ser Ilyn, bring me his Head!"

The crowd all booed at Joffrey and some started throwing things at the crowd but were blocked by the City Guard and two watchmen forced Eddard to his knees.

"No please stop!" Sansa begged as she was held by the Kingsgiard Meryn Trant.

Eddard could do nothing but close his eyes and say a silent prayer as the King's Justice Ser Ilyn Payne dew the Stark Valyrian Steel sword Ice from its scabbard and the carry it over to Eddard. Eddard gave one last look at Sansa as he closed his eyes whispering "I'm sorry Martin." Ser Ilyn raised the sword but before it could fall to chop Eddard's head off, there was a loud roar.

Everyone turned as a large Black spotted Jaguar jumped from the crowd and onto the Kingsguard Preston Greenfield who screamed in agony as he Jaguar bit her jaws into Greenfield's neck. Every jumped in shock and then armed men came flooding into the Sept as the smallfolk of King's Landing fled. Archers from the rooftops all fired arrows at the Watch men and Ulrich was hit by an arrow in his leg and had to be dragged back to the Red Keep.

The archers included Karliah and Niruin of the Thieves Guild and Eddard saw his daughter Arya among them as they fired arrows at the City Guard. The armed men included the Militia that fought for Martin and Ser Barristan was among them along with Princess Alessia who was wearing leather armour and she had her bow in her hands.

"Fight my people!" Alessia yelled as he fired her bow "Fight for my brother!" The Militia all began fighting the City Watch and Itius Hayn killed Janos Slynt during the fight. Alessia's Jaguar Aylied finally killed Preston Greenfield and was about to attack another unsuspecting soldier but was then attacked by Joffrey's Jaguar Hearteater and the two Jaguars began fighting each other. Barristan Selmy and Alessia all went to stay and help Eddard from the stage when Barristan was stopped by another Kingsguard, Boros Blount.

"You fucking traitor!" Blount snarled

"The only traitors here are those who fight for a usurper!" Barristan hissed

"I am a loyal Kingsguard sworn to King Joffrey and defend him!" Blount hissed "You betrayed your King."

"Joffrey dismissed me!" Barristan hissed back "He is no King of mine and you are not worthy of begin a Kingsguard." The two then engaged in a Duel. Despite Barristan begin old, he could still fight and Blount was a poor fighter and Barristan quickly killed him by slashing him across the chest.

Barristan then got to Lord Eddard and quickly untied him. "My lord we must go now!" Barristan told him.

"Agreed" Eddard said "We must get out of the city n…" Eddard was cut off when a crossbow bolt slammed into his back. He fell to his knees in pain as a second bolt followed and Barristan looked to see a smug looking Joffrey holding his now reloaded crossbow and pointing it at Lord Eddard.

"And now you die traitor!" Joffrey snarled and then he prepared to fire again

"NO!" Alessia yelled and then without thinking, she loaded and arrow into her bow and fired it at Joffrey. The arrow didn't hit him directly but the arrow grazed his face and scrapped past his right eye and Joffrey howled in pain and he fired his crossbow which went up into the air. Alessia stood in shock at what she had just done but was knocked back into his senses by Barristan who was now carrying the wounded Eddard.

"My Princess we must go now, more Watchmen are coming!" Barristan yelled

Alessia nodded and then all of the Militia began to fall back to their hideouts with an injured Joffrey yelling after them. Aylied managed to knock Hearteater back and then she ran after her master while Hearteater managed to kill one of the Militia soldiers.

 **Later, the sewers:**

Arya sat on a chair next to her father as he lay on a bed with Brynjolf, Alessia and Willas next to her. There were too many Watchmen to be able to save Sansa, she was still a prisoner of the Lannisters. Eddard was breathing heavy and his back hand been bandaged.

"Please there must be something you can do for him!" Arya begged with tears in her eyes

Brynjolf looked sad "I'm sorry little lady, but there is no healer around here and none of us have any skills in medical use. I don't think there is anything we can do for him."

Arya continued to cry but Eddard held her hand "Shhh it's all right little cub" Eddard said with a soft voice "Everything is going to be all right."

"Father please you can't die!" Arya begged "We need you, Bran needs you, Rickon needs you, we all need you!"

"Lord Stark don't give up!" Willas insisted "We can heal you, we can get you to Prince Martin's Camp, the healers there can save you."

"There's not enough time" Eddard coughed "I'm not going to make it, promise me that you will bring Ice back to my son." Alessia nodded, before they had fled, Barristan had grabbed Ice which had fallen onto the floor when Ilyn dropped it. Eddard sighed "Fight for your Prince, Fight for Prince Martin" Eddard countined saying "At least I die knowing I did what I could for the rightful son of Robert Baratheon. But there is one more thing I must say, a secret I have kept for so long, the truth about someone I have known since he was born. Eddard managed to lean up and whisper something in Alessia's ear and when he was finished, Alessia was wide eyes. Though she was the only one who heard what Eddard said "You may tell your brother, but don't tell anyone else until the time is right, but he could play a major role in the future of Westeros, cold winds are indeed rising in the North and he must be the one to help stop the demons of the North from coming." Eddard gave one last smile at his daughter but then his hand fell from Arya's and his head fell back and was silent.

"Father!" Arya gasped and he grabbed hold of her father "Father no please. Father Please come back! Come back" now tears were flowing from Arya's eyes as now Lord Eddard Stark had died.

"Arya, I'm so sorry!" Alessia gasped and she too had tears in her eyes. Arya then hugged Arya and Willas closed Eddard's eyes and Aylied cuddled next to Arya. Alessia then helped calm Arya down and then Alessia narrowed her eyes "I promise you that this will not go unpunished, the Lannisters and Joffrey will pay for this. The words of the Baratheons are Ours is the Fury, and Joffrey has just woken the fury of his sister, I will do whatever it takes to make sure that Joffrey does not remain King for long." Willas and Arya looked at Alessia and they too looked determined to help Prince Martin win the war.

 **Chapter End:**

 **Author's note: Well this was my longest chapter written at 14000 words. I just want to say that after Season two, things will be going my own way with the Civil War taking up most of season two and a few parts from Season 3 will be in my Season 2 so Season 2 of this story may be longer than originally. Now there is one more chapter until season 1 ends. This was also my first time writing a battle and I will try to place a few more battles into my story but I can make no promises but I do have plans for the Civil War which will have a good amount of fighting in. Also my Poll for future stories is up and I have added a new story to the choice which will be about a female Stark.**


	13. Fire and Blood

**Fire and Blood:**

 **Darry: Riverlands:**

The news of Lord Eddard Stark's death at King's Landing had spread quickly throughout the Seven Kingdoms. Martin had been with Lord Randyll Tarly's forces at Darry when a raven came in with the news. They had retaken Darry with little fighting as the Lannisters had left a small garrison at Darry and they had quickly been crushed in a short siege and Darry had been retaken. Darry was the seat of House Darry, an old House from the time when the Andals arrived and they were once one of the more powerful houses of the Riverlands. But during Robert's Rebellion, they fought openly for the Targaryens which resulted in them being stripped of half their land and all their land and power. Ser Jonothor Darry had been a member of the Kingsguard who died during the Battle of the Trident and Ser Wilhelm Darry had been the Master of Arms of the Red Keep and had been responsible for smuggling Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen away from Dragonstone during the siege of Dragonstone at the end of the Rebellion. When Wilhelm died of illness at Braavos, the servants stole all of the money which resulted in Viserys and Daenerys being thrown onto the streets. The Lord of Darry, Lord Raymun Darry lost three older brothers at the Trident and he lost his own life at the Mummers Ford when Eddard Stark sent Beric Dondarrion to arrest Gregor Clegane. Now his young son Lyman was the lord.

Martin had been saddened by Eddard Stark's death; he had been a good friend of his father and a big supporter of him. He would have been useful to have as an alley but now he had been killed. But Martin knew that he could be upset for long as they had a war to win. Though Eddard had been popular in the North and now the Northmen would be thirsty for battle. So as soon as Martin got the message of Eddard's death, he went on with Lord Tarly to Riverrun to meet up with the newly made Lord Robb Stark.

 **Winterfell:**

Brandon Stark had another dream. This dream had been the same one he had for several days. He had been practicing Archery when a raven had flown into the Winterfell crypts where all of the Starks were buried. Bran had followed the Raven and into the crypts where he saw his father and the raven itself. But what was shocking was that the Raven had three eyes. He had asked Luwin and Dancia about this but they knew nothing about a three eyed raven and both said it was just a dream but Bran had been having this dream for several days so this time he went with the Wildling Woman Osha to look in the crypts as Bran still had a few problems with walking.

"It had three eyes" Bran said to Osha "It told me to follow him so I did. We went down into the crypt and my father was there."

"Your father's not down there yet." Osha said "Not for many years yet."

"You're afraid, just like Hodor" Bran smirked

"I'm not afraid of some hole in the ground!" Osha snapped

"You've lived beyond the wall what are you afraid off?" Bran hissed "My legs are still sore and I'm not afraid to go."

So Bran and Osha went down into the Crypts of Winterfell where the Starks of old had been buried after their deaths. The statues of these Starks were only meant to have been made for the Starks who were Lords of Winterfell or Kings in the North. There were statues of Theon Stark the hungry wolf who fought the Andals during the Andal Invasion. Lord Cregan Stark, the old man in the north who was lord of Winterfell during the Dance of the Dragons. Brandon the Burner who burnt the Northern fleet after his brother, Brandon the Shipwright disappeared when he journeyed across the Sunset Sea. Brandon the Breaker who joined forces with the King beyond the Wall against the Night's King. Torrhen Stark the King who knelt who was the King in the North who swore fealty to Aegon the Conqueror. And Willam Stark who was the Lord of Winterfell when the King beyond the wall, Raymun Redbeard raised a wildling army and fought the Starks and Umbers at Long Lake where he was beheaded in the battle. Raymun was killed by William's brother Artos Stark. There were also iron swords at the feet of these statues though many of them had rusted away.

"That's my Grandfather, Lord Rickard Stark" Bran said as he pointed to one of the statues "He was my father's father. He was burnt alive by Wildfire by the Mad King." Bran remembered the story where after Lyanna Stark was kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryen, her brother Brandon Stark rode to King's Landing and demanded Rhaegar come out. Brandon was arrested and lord Rickard was called to come and answer for his son's crimes. Lord Rickard Stark had arrived where he too was thrown in chains and demanded a trial by combat. King Aerys agreed but chose fire as his champion and Lord Rickard was burnt alive while Brandon strangled himself trying to save him. These events had been what started Robert's Rebellion. "That's Lyanna my father's sister, King Robert was suppose to marry her but Rhaegar kidnapped her. Robert started a war to win her back, he killed Rhaegar but she died anyway." Bran explained as they passed the statue of Lyanna and then they came to where Bran had seen his father in his dreams. "And that's where I saw father" he pointed to a dark area where a tomb would have been.

"You see" Osha claimed "He's not here!" But then there was a loud growl and a dark Shadow could be seen through the light of the torch. Then the Shadow charged at them and roar which caused Bran and Osha to jump back in shock and fall over.

"Here Shaggydog" a voice called and then Bran looked up and was shocked to see who it was.

"Rickon!" Bran gasped and Bran saw his younger brother Rickon walking into the light next to his snarling Direwolf Shaggydog. Shaggydog had become very aggressive over the past few days which had caused concerns for some of the Winterfell staff.

"That beast is supposed to be chained in the kennels!" Osha shouted at Rickon.

"He doesn't like chains!" Rickon protested

"What are you doing down here?" Bran sighed "Come back up with us."

"No, I came to see father!" Rickon protested

"How many times have I told you?" Bran snapped "He's in King's Landing, with Sansa and Arya!" Bran managed to push himself to his feet with help from Osha

"He was down here, I saw him" Rickon said

Bran looked at him in shock and fear "Saw him when?"

"Last night, when I was sleeping" Rickon said and then he walked away followed by Shaggydog "Here Shaggydog."

Bran and Osha looked at each other and then they both left the Crypts and into Winterfell courtyard "You both miss him, it is only natural that he appears in your dreams" Osha said to Bran "But that doesn't mean that..." Osha and Bran then saw Maester Luwin with a raven scroll in his hand and the look on his face showed that the news was not good.

"Bran" Luwin said softly and then Bran knew what the letter said, the dreams were showing him that his father was dead and now it had come true. His father had indeed been killed. Luwin was forced to embrace Bran when tears began falling from his eyes.

 **Riverrun:  
** The news of Lord Stark's death had been heard at Riverrun as well.

After the Battle of the Whispering Wood, the next battle was the Battle of the Camps. This battle began when Robb led the Northmen against the Lannister camp north of the Tumblestone. With Jaime Lannister captured, there were no experienced leaders and the camp was overrun with several high lords like Lord Gawen Westerling and Ser Tytos Brax being captured. Tytos' father, Lord Andros Brax who commanded the Western Lannister Camp sailed in rafts across the Tumblestone with some of his men to assist the Northern camp but they were attacked by catapults from Riverrun and many men were killed including Lord Brax. Then Tytos Blackwood led the men of Riverrun against the Western camp and rescued the captive Edmure Tully and destroyed the Lannister Camp. Only the Eastern Lannister Camp commanded by Ser Forley Prester managed to escape and meet up with Tywin Lannister's army.

When the news came that Lord Eddard Stark was dead after he had been killed during the rescue mission when Joffrey had shot him with his crossbow, the camp was in uproar. Some lords like GreatJon Umber and Rickard Karstark wanted to make the Lannisters bleed and Robb and Catelyn had to step in to make sure that they didn't murder the captured Lannister men. But both were also upset with the news.

Catelyn was walking along the Stark camp which was in the remains of the Western Lannister Camp where the men of the Northern Houses bowed in respect as they greeted her. When Catelyn was at the edge of the camp, she learnt against a tree as she let out a few tears for her husband. Her tears stopped when he heard angry curses and shouts coming from nearby. Catelyn followed the trail of the voices and she saw her son Robb letting his anger out by hitting a tree with his sword with tears in his eyes.

"Robb!" Catelyn called for him "Robb!" Robb carried on hitting the tree with his sword in his grief and anger "Robb!" Robb finally calmed down and he stopped hitting the tree as he looked at his mother "You've ruined your sword" Since Robb had been hitting the tree with his sword, he had caused the Blade's edge to go blunt and the sword was now useless in battle. Robb dropped the sword and then Catelyn pulled her son into a hug "Shhh" she cooed

"I hoped that he would live!" Robb sobbed "I really thought that father would be safe!" And then Robb's eyes turned dark "That bastard king shot my father with his crossbow, I'll kill him for this. I want him to pay."

Catelyn managed to calm her son down "That boy still had Sansa with him. We will fight for Prince Martin and help him gain his throne. And then we will make sure that Joffrey pays for his crimes"

 **King's Landing: Red Keep:**

King's Landing had been in chaos since the attempted rescue of Lord Eddard Stark. There were riots in the city and small folk were attacking Lannister patrols and the Guerrilla fighters had been increasing their recruiting. Eventually Commander Andens had placed a curfew on the city. Anyone caught out at night will be cut down on sight by the soldiers but this didn't help stop the riots.

The Red Keep was also having problems due to the anger of the boy king Joffrey. During the rescue after Joffrey had shot Eddard with his crossbow, Joffrey's right eye had been grazed by Alessia's arrow. Joffrey had been put under Essence of Nightshade and Milk of the poppy as there was a bit of arrow stuck in his eye. Grand Maester Pycelle had managed to remove the piece of arrow but said that he would be unable to save Joffrey's eye so now Joffrey was blind in one eye. In the days that followed the operation which removed Joffrey's eye, he had grown more vicious and had been threatening the servants with his crossbow. Joffrey was now a terrifying sight with his missing eye covered in a bandage and his vicious cruel look along with his equally vicious Jaguar Hearteater now following him everywhere.

Now Joffrey was walking with a few of his Kingsguard that were still alive which included Meryn Trant and Mandon Moore along with the newly added Sandor Clegane. Boros Blount and Preston Greenfield had been killed during the rescue attempt which meant that he would need to find replacements. Hearteater trotted alongside him and he growled at anyone in sight. The Stark prisoner, Lady Sansa was with them as Joffrey said he had something to show Sansa. Sansa now knew Joffrey's true nature and she had become frightened of him and Joffrey had just ordered a singer's tongue to be cut out after he had sung a song that Joffrey didn't like.

"When you start bleeding I will put a son in you." Joffrey laughed at Sansa who looked a bit scared "And if it is a weak boy that I will cut his head off and make you give me another one." Then they arrived at their destination. "Ah here we are. Sansa gasped at the sight before her. They were at Traitor's walk. This was a wall which had rows of wooden spikes with the heads of criminals on that were executed and then placed on spikes as a warning to others. Sansa was shocked to see the heads of the Stark men who had come with them including Septa Mordane and her father's steward at Winterfell, Lord Vayon Poole. Sansa was good friends with his daughter Jeyne who had not been seen since the slaughter of the Stark household. "See what happens to traitors!" Joffrey hissed "It is sad that I could not add your traitor of a father's head to them. That would have been a clear message to the world about what happens when they rebel against their rightful king. The guard learnt that" Joffrey then indicated the head of the former commander of the City Guard, Adamus Philda whose head was with the others. "When my men find them I shall add my whore of a sister's head to them along with her flowery lover." Sansa knew that she meant Alessia and Willas Tyrell. "In fact, when I have them captured, I'm going to have them brought before me and you will watch as my men beat them senseless until they beg for mercy and then I shall grant them a quick death. And if you interfere, I shall have you brought to my chambers where I shall fuck you hard until you cry and beg me to stop." Joffrey then went back to the heads "You see these traitors that you grew up with" Then Joffrey pointed to one head "There's your Septa right here." Sansa turned and she could see the head of Septa Mordane on a spike still wearing the blue veil she always wore which was now covered in dried blood and he skin had been pecked by crows and was also rotting. "I'll tell you what, I'm going to give you a gift. I'm going to gift you with your brother's treasonous head as well as the head on my brother. They were serve as a warning to what happens to traitors."

Sansa sneered "Or maybe they will gift me with your head." She said

Joffrey scoffed "Mothers says a King should not hurt a lady" he turned to Ser Meryn Trant "Ser Meryn" and then he turned to his Jaguar "Hearteater."

Meryn Trant knew what Joffrey was ordering him to do. As a loyal Kingsguard, Meryn obeyed his orders and he punched Sansa hard in the face and then Hearteater let out a snarl and he tore the bottom of Sansa's dress open with his teeth which caused her to scuttle back only to be held tight by the Hound though it was like the Hound was protecting her a bit as that prevented Sansa from being tempted to push Joffrey over the wall and it also prevented Hearteater from going any further.

Joffrey nodded at Hearteater to stop "Remember this, Dog, see her back to her chambers." He said to the Hound and then he walked off with Meryn, Mandon and Hearteater in tow.

"He's a sadist" Sansa said when Joffrey was out of sight "He take pleasure in seeing being scared and seeing others being hurt. Martin and Alessia were right, I should have listened to them about Joffrey."

"He's always been a prick" The Hound said "I never did like him but there was nothing else for me to do. But he has gotten worse over the years and Martin always blamed his mother for that since she always let him get away with everything he did."

Sansa narrowed her eyes "I don't care about him anymore. All he cares about is himself. I just hope Martin will be able to win this war and then many more lives can be safe from another Mad King."

The Hound smirked at her giving her a silent notice that he agreed with her.

 **The Sewers:**

Meanwhile in the city sewers. Princess Alessia was with Willas Tyrell, Brynjolf and Arya Stark as they discussed their next move along with other Thieves Guild members such as Delvin and Vex"

"Well it is clear that we cannot stay here." Willas said "It seems that we have to get out of here."

"But how do we do that?" Alessia asked "The city is on lockdown and there is now a curfew at night which makes it hard for us to get around."

"There may be a way to escape" Brynjolf said "The harbour, it's not as guarded and we can get onboard a small ship to escape."

"That won't be as easy as you think" Delvin spoke "On the orders of the Queen mother, no ships are allowed to leave."

"A small rowboat might work." Vex suggested "Stannis Baratheon is loyal to Martin, if we send him a message he can have you picked up as soon as you are away from the city."

"That seems like our only option." Alessia said "Willas and I will take Arya and Eddard's body as well as Ice to Dragonstone and then we join up with my brother there."

Arya looked at them "No, you go on without me, I'm staying here."

"Arya, you can't stay here!" Alessia gasped

"What will your mother think?" Willas asked

"This is what I've always wanted to do" Arya claimed "Mother always wanted me to be a good little lady but that's not what I want to be. If I go back then mother will force me to be a lady again and I will lose whatever freedom I have. I want to stay here and help Martin from behind enemy lines."

Brynjolf sighed "Well we can always use someone like you Arya but that is much more difficult that you think" he said "You may know how to sneak and to shoot a bow, but what you are talking about means you need skills like Lock picking and pickpocketing. Can you do that?"

Arya shook her head

Delvin sighed "Well Vipir can train you to pickpocket while Cynric can help you learn how to pick a lock. But it will take time on how to learn and we may not be able to protect you forever."

"I don't care" Arya hissed "This is what I want to do. I want to learn and help fight behind enemy lines."

Willas sighed "All right, I guess we can't change your mind but I don't want to see the look on your mother's face when she learns what you are doing."

Alessia sighed as well "Well we should get going."

But then Brynjolf added something "Before you go there is someone else who you should take with you." He said

Alessia looked at him "Who is it we should take with us?" she asked

Brynjolf smirked and he got out of his chair "I'll show you."

…

 **Lannister Camp: Harrenhal**

The Lannister men were not in a good mood. Tywin had been forced to retreat after the Battle of Dragon Bridge which was the first time he has ever had to retreat from battle, the first battle where Tywin had been defeated. The Lannisters had lost a good amount of their soldiers including Lord Garrison Prester who had been thrown from the bridge during the fight. Now his cousin Forley Prester would be the new lord of Feastfires and he had met up with Tywin Lannister with the remains of the Jaime Lannister's army including Ser Addam Marbrand, a childhood friend of Jaime Lannister and the son and heir of Lord Damon Marbrand, lord of Ashemark, one of Tywin's strongest supporters.

After the retreat from Dragon's Bridge, the Lannisters had retreated to the fortress of Harrenhal. This was the biggest castle in the Riverlands despite the castle being half ruined. The castle was built on the order of the Ironborn King Harren the Black before Aegon arrived in Westeros. Harren was the grandson of King Harwyn Hardhand who conquered the Riverlands from the Storm Kings. King Harren enslaved the people of the Riverlands to build Harrenhal by forcing them to build his keep which took 40 years to build and draining the Riverlands and Iron Islands of their resources. Men died in the quarries chained to sledges and many froze during winter. Weirwood trees that had stood for thousands of years were cut down for timber. King Harren the Black had taken up residence in Harrenhal on the day when Aegon first landed in Westeros. When Aegon's army arrived at Harrenhal, Harren refused to kneel claiming that his fortress was impossible to breach which may have been true but Aegon had dragons which burnt Harrenhal and killing Harren and his children. The Riverlords hated Harren and they rose in rebellion when Aegon landed in Westeros.

After Harren's death, Harrenhal was granted to lord Quenton Qoherys but his bloodline died out when Gargon the Guest was murdered by Harren the Red. Then Harrenhal was granted to Lord Lucius Harroway and they helped kill Prince Aegon, son of Aenys I and his dragon Quicksilver during the Battle beneath the Gods Eye though House Harroway was extinguished by King Meagor the Cruel. Then Harrenhal was granted to House Towers which were destroyed two generations later, then to House Strong who were then killed during the Dance of the Dragons civil war when Lord Larys Strong was executed for the murder of King Aegon II. Then Harrenhal went to House Lothston who were cast out during King Maekar's rule when they descended into madness and then finally to House Whent and the last member of House Whent, Lady Shella Whent yielded Harrenhal to house Lannister and then disappeared. Because in just under 300 years, Harrenhal has been passed to 6 houses and all of those houses were wiped out, Harrenhal is believed to have been cursed but still keeps a strategic location as Martin will have to take Harrenhal before taking King's Landing.

Now Tywin was meeting with his remaining lords in the old great hall of Harrenhal which included Ser Addam Marbrand, Lord Lewys Lydden, Lord Roland Crakehall, Lord Harys Swyft, Lord Leo Lefford, Ser Kevan Lannister and Tyrion Lannister.

"They have my son." Tywin said simply

'One of your sons anyway' Tyrion thought to themselves "The Stark boy appears to be less green than we though." He then said

"How did this happen?" Lord Swyft demanded

"A bunch of Riverlords and Northmen were spotted" Addam explained "Jaime went off after them but was captured, then we were surrounded and the Camp was overrun. Lord Andros tried to assist but was killed when his raft overturned after being attacked by catapults. Then Lord Tytos Blackwood attacked the Western Camp. Only a few made it to the Eastern camp where Ser Forley retreated back here."

"I heard that Stark's wolf killed a dozen men and twice as many horses." Leo Lefford said as he too was at the battle.

"Is it true about Stannis and Renly?" Lord Lewys Lydden asked

"Both Baratheon Brothers have taken up arms against us." Kevan spoke up "Renly fights to claim the crown for himself while Stannis supports Prince Martin. Our forces are in tatters. Defeated at Dragon Bridge. Jaime captured, his arm scattered it is a catastrophe. Perhaps we should sue for peace with Prince Martin."

There was a loud clang and everyone turned towards Tyrion who had knocked a goblet onto the floor which broke "There's your peace uncle" Tyrion said "We have Joffrey to thank for that, he saw to that when he caused Ned Stark's death. You will have an easier time drinking form that cup than you will bringing Robb Stark to the table now. He and Prince Martin are winning in case you haven't noticed. The Northmen are going to be out for revenge against the people who murdered Ned Stark. The Riverlords want payback for our invasion and Martin isn't going to be able to stop them."

"I'm told that we still have Robb Stark's sister." Kevan said

"The first order of business is ransoming Ser Jaime" Lord Lefford spoke up.

"No truces, we can't afford to look weak" Addam Marbrand said "We can't march on then so we must find a place where we can defend."

"Well first we will have to return to Casterly Rock to raise..." Kevan started but was interrupted by Tywin.

"THEY HAVE MY SON!" he growled "Get out, all of you." All of the lords started to leave but Tywin stopped two of them from leaving "You stay brother, and you son" he said to Kevan and Tyrion. The three of them sat at the table where Tywin poured himself some wine "You were right about Eddard Stark" he said to Tyrion "If he were still alive we could have used him to negotiate a way to join Prince Martin."

"You think that Prince Martin is the rightful heir?" Kevan asked

"I have met the boy and he is smart." Tywin replied "I remember Robert talking about him and how he would have been the perfect King. So there it is likely that he named Martin as his heir on his deathbed. But because of my daughter, she has started a war now and now we are unable to stop it."

"So what are we going to do now father?" Tyrion asked

Tywin looked at Kevan and Tyrion "What I'm about to say must not get out. I may be unable to support Martin directly but if what he told me about Joffrey during his visit to Casterly Rock is true that that boy may be worse than the Mad King. So we must find a way to make this war last as short as possible. There are men amongst us that could help us."

"Like who?" Tyrion asked

"Brother, I need you to fetch me Ser Flement Brax and Ser Raynald Westerling. I must speak with them and get Ser Manfryd Yew and Quenten Baneford here as well." Tywin spoke to Kevan and he left.

Tyrion looked his father "You thing Houses Brax, Westerling, Yew and Baneford will support Martin?" he asked "You know some men are fully loyal to Cersei."

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her" Tywin said "She is a fool and she's not as smart as she thinks she is. We can negotiate the release of the new Tytos Brax and Lord Gawen Westerling so Martin can get those houses and the Banefords can help get more influence. My brother in law Stafford Lannister will raise a new army in the Westerlands and he will join Prince Martin's side when the time is right. Meanwhile you will go to King's Landing."

"And do what?" Tyrion asked

"You will rule." Tywin replied "You will be acting Hand of the King in my place while I stay here. I'm also sending Ser Gregor and Ser Lorch into the Riverlands so that they will be led into an ambush."

"You want rid of them, I thought they were your valuable weapons?" Tyrion asked

"I gave them the order to capture the Targaryens at King's Landing but instead they butchered them. I was quite angry as that action would stain the Lannister name." Tywin hissed "This is the perfect time to be rid of them and it could help gain Martin more support. While you are in King's Landing you will secretly aid the resistance and keep that boy king from staining the Lannister name. And if you see the other Council members as a threat, you know what to do."

"Heads, Spikes, Walls" Tyrion said

"Good" Tywin said as he stood up "One more thing, you will not bring that Whore of yours to court. Now I must speak with some of my Bannermen."

 **Riverrun:**

The gate of Riverrun opened as Martin Baratheon rode in with some of his men which included the Blades' leader Delphine, General Tullius, the legates of the First, Second, Fourth and Sixth Legions. Brynden Blackfish Tully and Yohn Royce for the Vale lords and Lord Randyll Tarly with his son Dickon had arrived with their forces. Lord Roose Bolton and the remaining Northmen had also returned with the wounded Halys Hornwood who was upset that his son and heir had been killed at the Battle of the Whispering Woods. Now the main lords had gathered in the Great Hall of Riverrun to discuss their next plans.

Robb Stark represented the North along with his most important Banner men, GreatJon Umber, Rickard Karstark, Roose Bolton, Galbert Glover and Maege Mormont. Edmure Tully was representing his father since lord Hoster Tully was unable to represent the Tully's since he had been bedridden since he fell ill a few years ago. Hoster had been getting worse and the Maesters said that it was likely that he would not live much longer. Catelyn, Brynden and Robb had already been to see him.

The higher lords of the Riverlands had arrived as well which included Lord Tytos Blackwood and Lord Jonas Bracken, the heads of two rival houses which had a long feud between them since the Age of Heroes. They sat as far away from each other as they could. Lord Jason Mallister and his son Patrek were there as well representing House Mallister of Seaguard. Ser Stevron Frey of the Twins had arrived along with Lord Clement Piper of Pinkmaiden and his heir Marq Piper.

The Lords were all now starting to argue on what they should do next. The more aggressive Northern Lords like GreatJon Umber and Rickard Karstark wanted to march straight on King's Landing but Martin was against that since they would need to take Harrenhal first and they could risk being reckless. Others mainly the River lords said that they should be cautious. Randyll Tarly was one of the lords who favoured war. But one thing was certain and that was that peace was not an option as Lady Catelyn Stark found out.

"Why not a peace?" she asked

This caused many lords to look at her in disbelief "Mother, we are fighting to place Prince Martin on the throne" Robb said "And father believed in him as well and that usurper Joffrey murdered my father" Robb then took his longsword out and slammed it into the table "That is the only peace I give before that Usurper."

GreatJon and Rickard Karstark bellowed in approval. As did Lord Randyll and some of the Riverlords. Even Blackwood and Braken agreed. "That monster Gregor Clegane destroyed my keep, butchered my staff and he rapped my daughter, I want his head on a spike for what he has done to my home" Jonas Braken shouted.

"We swore a vow to Ned Stark" Galbert Glover said "Would you have us break that oath that Lord Eddard Stark made to place Prince Martin on the throne."

"We swore that we would serve the stags" Lord Gregor Forrester, one of Lord Glover's Bannermen spoke up "We will not break an oath that we have sworn."

All of the others lords agreed and Roose Bolton added "My family owes Prince Martin." He said "If it wasn't for the Prince that I would have lost my heir. That Bastard son tried to poison him and Prince Martin healed him and saved my son. I will never forget that.

"We cannot return home while a false king sits on the Iron Throne!" Randyll shouted

"AYE!" came the shouts from the other Bannermen.

Catelyn still tried to convince the lords not to go to war. "We fought to defend ourselves and rescue my husband. I mourn for Ned but fighting a war won't bring him back. I want my daughters back. I want my Children back. I want to go home and weep for my husband."

Robb slammed his head into the table and Brynden Tully spoke up "Peace is sweet dear niece." He said "But peace is impossible at this time. We cannot have peace with a false king on the throne and possible one that will go mad as well."

"What did the men that died at Dragon Bridge die for if we just give up?" Martin asked "My brother has always been aggressive but he mother never made him learn, if he remains on the throne he will be no better than the Mad King."

"We cannot have a second mad king" Lord Karstark agreed

"What about Lord Renly?" Catelyn asked "He has a large force of men."

"That doesn't make Renly a King" Robb spat "He's Robert's youngest brother. Bran can't be lord of Winterfell before me and Renly cannot be King before Martin or Stannis."

"Renly is not right!" Galbert Glover snarled

"My lords!" GreatJon bellowed as he stood up "My lords! Here's what I say to these other King" GreatJon then spat hard on the floor which caused a few lords to laugh "Renly Baratheon is nothing to me, nor is that Lannister prick Joffrey. Why should they rule over my land from some flowery seat like Highgarden or King's Landing? What do they know of the Wall, or the Wolfswood? But Prince Martin, he knows how to rule and he has travelled to the North before. If there is any true king in this room, then he is sitting right there." GreatJon drew his sword and pointed it at Robb "There sits my new lord. I fought for his father during the Rebellion and now I fight for his son. And then there is the only person I would call by King. King Martin Baratheon, the rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms. Hail Martin Baratheon." GreatJon then knelt at Prince Martin's feet with his sword pointed downwards.

Rickard Karstark was next Lord to stand up "I'll have peace on those terms" he said "They can keep their Red Keep and their Iron Chair too." He brought his sword out and knelt before Martin "Hail Martin Baratheon."

Then Bolton stood up "I may not be fond of the Starks due to the rivalry between our houses" he said "But Martin saved the life of my son, and that's good enough for me. Hail Martin Baratheon."

"Lord Tarly stood up "I fought your father at Ashford, the only battle he ever lost. Though my fat liege lord claims victory for that when the fighting was mostly over before he arrived. You respect me for defeating your father and I respect you. Hail Martin Baratheon, Rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms.

Robb's childhood friend Theon Greyjoy stood up next "Lord Robb Stark thinks of me as a brother." He said "If Robb supports you then so shall I." he said

GreatJon then bellowed "HAIL MARTIN BARATHEON, RIGHTFUL KING OF WESTEROS!"

"HAIL MARTIN BARATHEON!" all of the other lords bellowed and they drew their swords and raised them into the air.

 **Ruins of Vaes Dothrak:**

Daenerys Targaryen slowly opened her eyes. Her body was really sore and her vision was still blurry. When her vision was clear again, she saw that she was in a tent with Farengar and Jorah along with the Dothraki rider Rakharo.

"Farengar, Jorah, please water" she said softly.

Jorah gasped when he saw that Daenerys was awake "Here Khaleesi, drink but slowly, you nearly died." Jorah then handed Daenerys a water skin.

"How do you feel?" Farengar asked

"Like I've had the longest sleep ever." Daenerys said

"Well you might have, after Farengar saved your life you've been asleep for over three days." Jorah said

"Three days?" Daenerys gasped and then she sighed "What happened."

"We were attack, I don't know what attacked us" Jorah replied "But whatever it was, it was a massacre. Most of the Dothraki in Vaes Dothrak were slaughter. There are hardly any survivors and most of the ones that survived are not warriors."

"And what of Drogo?" Daenerys asked "What happened to my husband?"

Farengar looked down "I'm sorry Khaleesi" he said "But I'm afraid Drogo didn't make it. He was killed in the fighting."

Daenerys then felt tears in her eyes and then she felt her belly. She gasped when she saw that her belly was now flat and she couldn't feel her baby "Jorah, what happened to my child, where is my baby?" she demanded

Jorah sighed "That strange woman who attacked you used a spell on you which created a dagger" he said

"I'm sorry Khaleesi" Farengar added "But as soon as the spell affected you it also affected the life of your child as well. After you drank the potion you went into labour. We had no choice but to cut the child out of you. The child was stillborn. I'm sorry."

Daenerys buried her face into her hands and cried and no one was able to confront her. When she finally stopped crying "That bitch who stabbed me has killed my child and those people of his killed my people. I swear they will pay for this. And it is not just that bitch Runa she called herself. She claimed that my brother sends his regards. He was behind this. I can't believe what a fool I've been, I should have let Drogo kill him."

Farengar sighed "Mercy was sweet but your brother was heartless." He said "And I think I know who he had joined. It seems that he has joint a Daedric cult known as the Mythic Dawn."

"What you know these people?" Jorah asked

"I don't know them personally but I have heard of them." Farengar said "Legends say that during the time of the Septim Empire, the Mythic Dawn assassinated Emperor Uriel Septim VII and his heirs causing an event known as the Oblivion crisis. The Mythic Dawn opened gates to Oblivion which allowed Daedric armies to pour through into our world and destroy most of the Empire. The crisis ended when a hero known only as the Hero of Kvatch found a bastard son of Uriel known as Martin and they recovered the artefact known as the Amulet of Kings and they sealed the Gates at the cost of Martin's life."

"A gate to Oblivion?" Jorah asked "Was that what we saw here."

Farengar sighed "I'm afraid so." He claimed "But I still don't understand something. When Martin Septim sacrificed himself to defeat the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon, the amulet of kings was shattered and the Gates were sealed forever. Also the Mythic Dawn was slaughtered after the crisis. How did they revive?"

"Well we don't know the answers to those questions but what we do know is that they are a threat." Daenerys said

"Not just to us but to everyone" Farengar spoke "The mythic Dawn are a threat to this whole world and they have grown more powerful already."

"How do you know?" Daenerys asked

"Because they have taken my Dragon Priest Mask and Staff." Farengar said "In their hands who knows what they could do with it."

"Well we must think of what we do soon" Jorah said "Because it seems that this is just the beginning of a bigger threat."

"Where is my husband?" Daenerys asked "I want to see him."

Jorah and Farengar sighed and they took Daenerys outside in order to show them what happened to Drogo. Daenerys was shocked by what she saw, Vaes Dothrak was a ruin. Nearly all of the tent or huts had been burnt to the ground and only a few lucky ones were still standing. Most of the Dothraki had been slaughter, men woman and children and the slaves had also been slaughtered. The horse statues at the entrance to Vaes Dothrak had been reduced to a pile of rocks and the temple of the Dosh Khaleen, the wives of the dead Dothraki Khals who decided which cities would be sacked had been smashed and the Dosh Khaleen had been slaughtered. The small lake known as the Womb of the World near Vaes Dothrak now ran red with blood. Daenerys was shocked at the devastation of what had been caused here. The Dothraki had been slaughtered and not just her Khalasar but also the other hordes that were in Vaes Dothrak. They surviving Dothraki had been forced to burn the dead on funeral pyres. Daenerys now felt sad and responsible for this, if she hadn't spared her brother then this would never have happened, now hundreds if not Thousands of people had been murdered and the centre of Dothraki culture had been destroyed. Now it was likely that the cities of Essos would start to rise up and try to take back the Dothaki Sea and build up their power.

Farengar and Jorah took Daenerys over to one of the remaining huts and Daenerys couldn't stop the tears falling for her eyes. Lying on a bed was her husband's limb body. His body was covered in cuts and wounds and it looked like many people had taken turns stabbing him.

"We found your husband like this" Farengar said sadly "He was already dead when we found him and the bodies of his Bloodriders were with him. He and his riders had made a last stand against the Daedra and he had been killed."

"We knew that you would want to see him so we separated his body from the rest so that you could see him" Jorah added.

Daenerys then walked up to her husband's body were she knelt next to it. Then she closed her husband's eyes before he laid her head on his chest and wept.

 **Castle Black: The Wall:**

The main gate at Castle Black opened and Jon snow stood with his Direwolf Ghost and his saddled horse and he looked like he was ready to leave.

"Jon wait you can't leave!" Agmaer shouted

"That bastard Joffrey murdered my father!" Jon snapped "My brother needs me to help avenge his death."

"What are you going to do?" Agmaer asked

"I'm going to find my brother and then put a sword through King Joffrey's throat." Jon hissed.

"But what about what Isran has shown us?" Agmaer asked "What of your uncle Benjen? What of the horrors that beyond the wall that are about to strike. We need you here Jon. The Night's Watch needs you. The Dawnguard needs you."

"Move!" Jon hissed as he got onto his horse.

"No!" Agmaer snapped.

Jon was then about to snap the reins of his horse but then he felt something strange and then his horse reared up and threw Jon off. Then he saw the Vampire Serena standing above him.

"Jon you can't leave!" Serena hissed "I know it's hard but you have to accept the fact that your father is dead and fighting won't bring him back."

"What do you know about losing a father Serena?" Jon snapped

"Not like you do but I know what it is like to have your family change!" Serena snapped back and then she sighed "You know that I'm a vampire right but you don't know how I became a Vampire." Jon and Agmaer looked quite at her; Serena had never told them the story of her life. "Long ago my father was a king. One of those Kings who had risen from power after the fall of the Septim Empire. Back in those days the world was in chaos and kingdoms were fighting each other for power or glory. My father was one of those Kings, his wealth was great and his power just as great. But there was one think he feared, death. My father didn't want his power and wealth to die with him so he tried to find a solution to find a way to cheat death. He found it and force me and my mother to join a cult that worshipped the Daedric Prince Molag Bal. Me and my mother were forced into a ritual which I would rather not talk about and we became pure blooded vampires. My father then sacrificed the soul of many people in his kingdom to Molag Bal and he too became a vampire. Eventually the people of my father's kingdom rose up and we were forced to flee to an Island. There, Father started a cult of Vampires known as the Volkihar clan. But then my father became obsessed with some prophesy he found. One which said that Vampires would one day rule the world. Well, me and my father didn't like the idea of bringing a war towards vampires, so we fled and stole two Elder Scrolls from my father. I went towards the Old Dawnguard with an Elder Scroll and I helped them until the Dawnguard was disbanded and I sealed myself away. Meanwhile my mother took the other scrolls and fled. I haven't heard from her since and that may have been hundreds of years ago."

Jon and Agmaer looked at each other and then at Serena in pity "So you've been alone for hundreds of years?" Jon asked

"That right, I have" Serena said "I always feared what would happen if my father discovered me. And it is possible that he may ally himself with the White Walker. That's why we need you here Jon. Also, if you went back to your brother and Prince Martin, what would they say about you abandoning your duty. Jon, you will be of more use here than with your brother. And your father would want you to remain here."

Jon sighed "I guess you're right" he said "It is best if I stay."

 **Streets of King's Landing:**

Brynjolf brought Alessia and Willas towards a group of Night's Watch recruits that were about to be sent to the Wall. "All right now remember what I told you." Brynjolf said "It is best if you stay by me while I have a talk with the Night's Watch member."

"Will this guys be okay with taking one of his recruits?" Willas asked

"I've known this Wandering Crow for years" Brynjolf replied "Our Thieves Guild still had rules and if someone broke one of the rules, we just gave them to the Night's Watch to prevent them from causing trouble. We can trust him."

Then they were spotted by a rough looking dirty man who wore the Black cloak of the Night's Watch. He smiled when he saw Brynjolf "Ah Brynjolf my old friend" he spoke and he and Brynjolf embraced each other "What did you come to see me about?"

"I just need one of your recruits Yoren" Brynjolf said to the Watchman "I know you may not like losing a recruit since the Watch needs them but this can help you get the supplies you need" Brynjolf handed Yoren a small sack of Gold coins which had been a cut from Prince Martin.

"Ah this Gold can help us by the weapons we need for the Watch" Yoren spoke "Now tell me, which recruit did you want?"

"The lad known as Gendry" Brynjolf said "We will need him for his skill and also I know his true parentage and he may be a danger to you as I doubt that the Lannister King will let a boy like him live."

"All right, he's all yours" Yoren spoke and then he turned towards the recruits "Oi, blacksmith boy, come here."

Alessia watched as a young boy with hands which had clearly been used for Blacksmithing approached Yoren. Alessia was able to hold a gasp when she saw that this boy looked a lot like her brother Martin. 'He must be one of my father's bastards' Alessia thought.

The boy known as Gendry came over carrying a helmet that was shaped like a bull's head "Yes what is it Yoren?" he asked

"You are no longer needed here boy" Yoren spoke "It's seems that someone else has taken an interest in you so now you've got a new job with these people."

Gendry looked a bit unsure but Alessia looked at him and spoke through her hood "It's all right Gendry, we will explain to you" she said "But you are in danger and being with the Night's Watch won't save you. We are leaving tonight by boat. We can't explain here but we know who your father is."

Gendry looked a bit surprised at this but he nodded and then he left with Willas, Alessis and Brynjolf as Yoren shouted at the other recruits as they all started their journey to the wall.

Later, Brynjolf, Delvin and Vex took Alessia, Willas and Gendry to the harbour. They also brought a large box carried by some sailors that had the remains of Lord Eddard Stark as well as his Valyrian Steel Great sword Ice. It was the middle of the night and now was the perfect time to escape King's Landing. With the city on lockdown the best way to escape was to leave the city by boat which also wouldn't be easy but Brynjolf knew someone who could help. And that person was someone that Martin knew as well. It was Orthus Endario, the leader of the East Empire Trading Company. Orthus explained that with Martin now named as a traitor, it is likely that the Lannisters will arrested all those involved with him. Since Martin supported Orthus and his East Empire Company, Orthus knew that he had to leave now. The leader of the council of concerned merchants, Jensine had also been forced to flee as well. Orthus was going to smuggle everyone out of the city using the prized ship, The Dainty Sload. Martin had seized this ship from the ship's captain Volf when it was discovered that he had been smuggling illegal goods on the ship. Since the Dainty Sload was a trading vessel, it was given to the East Empire Company for their trade

"Okay this is where we separate" Delvin said

"Aye" Willas replied "This is goodbye for now and when we return to this city, it will be when Martin takes the Iron Throne."

"Meanwhile the boys and I will continue to spy on Joffrey and send information to Martin" Brynjolf added

"Good luck Brynjolf, you will need it" Alessia spoke.

"All right sailors" Orthus called out to his crew "We must get going now while there are no city watch here. We must make for the open water and sail for Dragonstone." The Dainty Sload then managed to sail outside of the Blackwater bay without being discovered and the large ship quickly made for their intended destination. The Island of Dragonstone, the seat of Stannis Baratheon.

…

 **Lannister Camp: Harrenhal:**

"You wanted to speak with us my lord" Raynald Westerling spoke as he as well as Ser Flement Brax approached Lord Tywin Lannister.

Flement Brax was the second son of Lord Andros Brax and the younger brother of Tytos. Flement had thick black hair and he wore silver armour studied with amethysts. His horse shaped helmet had a large horn on and his shield had the purple unicorn of house Brax. His companion, Ser Reynald Westerling was younger and had brown hair and a moustache. His armour was mainly just plain mail with a breastplate and a shield with the seven seashells of House Westerling. House Westerling were once one of the most powerful houses of the Westerlands but in recent years, they had fallen on hard times and their keep of The Crag had fallen into ruins. Lord Gawen Westerling had married a young spice trader known as Sybell Spicer and that caused house Westerling to be looked down by other nobles. But even so, Reynald was determined to fix his house us.

"Ser Raynald, Ser Flement, I did ask so see you both" Tywin said "I have a very important mission for you and this must be kept secret from my other Bannermen."

"Well what is this mission meant to be about?" Ser Flement asked

"Well now the 7 kingdoms have entered a full scale civil war, I am forced to fight for a King who is rumoured to be mad." Tywin said "I don't think the Seven Kingdoms can have another Mad King so that means there is only one option for me."

"You plan to support Prince Martin?" Raynald asked

"Not openly sadly" Tywin said "Because of my daughter, I am unable to support Prince Martin directly so I will have to support him from behind the scenes. My son Tyrion will be returning to King's Landing to be acting Hand of the King to keep my daughter and her son from damaging the Lannister name. You two along with Lord Quenten Baneford and Ser Manfryd Yew will be returning to the Westerland to the Lannister army being raised by my cousin Stafford. He also knows of what to do. When Prince Martin's forces enter the Westerlands, Stafford is to change sides to the Prince's side which will make it easier for him to bring this war to an end. Since you two are of minor houses and since Raynald knows Prince Martin, it will make it easier to prevent me from being discovered. And I know that your father was killed Ser Flement, but Tyrion has written to the Prince and we can get your father's body back to give it a proper burial at Hornvale. When you defect, Martin will be able to release your father Ser Raynald as well as your brother Ser Flement."

"My lord, we will do as you command" Flement spoke

"Good" Tywin said "Now you two should find Baneford and Yew and then get back to the Westerlands."

 **Castle Black: The Wall.**

Jon, Agmaer and Serena walked into Lord Commander Mormont's office where they saw the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch along with Grandmaster Isran of the Dawnguard.

"You wanted to see us Grandmaster" Jon spoke

"Yes I did." Isran said "I sent a message to Prince Martin about what we found and he is unable to help us while he is fighting a war against his brother."

"And we got some problems here beyond the Wall" Mormont spoke "Beyond the Wall, Rangers say that they've seen entire Wildling Villages abandoned. At night they see fires blazing from dusk until Dawn. A captured Wildling swears that tribes are uniting in some secret stronghold till what ends. Outside of Eastwatch, Commander Cottor Pyke found four blue eyed corpses similar to the ones we found here. He was wise to burn them."

"First Vanik and some Night's Watch men vanish Beyond the Wall and fleeing Wildlings claim they've seen White Walkers." Isran added "It's becoming more and more common and now we need to find out what's going on."

"I'm arranging a Great Ranging Beyond the Wall." Mormont added. "I will be going along with some other Rangers. Alliser Thorne will be staying here to command the remaining men that will stay here. Grenn, Eddison Tollett, Thoren Smallwood, Rast, Ulmar of the Kingswood, Dirk, Ollo Lophand, Karl Tanner and Jarmen Buckwell will join us along with Qhorin Halfhand, Borba, Harker and Stonesnake of the Shadowtower. All together, 300 Night's Watch men will travel beyond the wall. Our mission is to find out why the Wildling villages close to the wall had been abandoned, learn more about the King Beyond the Wall Mance Rayder, find out more about the White Walker and find First Ranger Benjen."

"The Dawnguard will be joining the Night's Watch as well." Isran said "You three along with Gunmar, Sorine, Florentius, Ingjard, Ollrod and Vori will join them. We'll be needing your Direwolf to some with us and we will be taking our best husky dog Bran with us as well." Jon Serena and Agmaer all nodded

"Our enemy is waiting for us beyond the wall" Mormont said "We will not let that happen. We will not be caught off guard."

"Tell me Jon Snow, are you a night brother of the Dawnguard?" Isran asked and Jon nodded "Good, now you should all get ready."

Later that day, the Night's Watch and Dawnguard members all got ready and they all travelled beyond the wall in order to learn more about what was going on. Together, the Night's Watch men and Dawnguard road to meet whatever awaited them.

 **Ruins of Vaes Dothrak:**

The surviving Dothraki had pledged themselves to Daenerys Targaryen. Very few survived the attack and no now it was likely the Dothraki would start fighting each other. Also the Free Cities and Slaver's Bay might see the destruction of Vaes Dothrak as a chance to gain more power and lead invasions of the Dothraki Sea.

Right now, Daenerys had gathered the Dothraki who swore fealty to her at the ruins of the Temple of the Dosh Khaleen. Most of them were the former slaves and there were only a few that were fighters such as Rakharo. It was night time and she had prepared a funeral for her husband and she had brought Drogo's body and had placed it on a funeral pyre.

Rakharo then gathered up her three Dragon eggs **"Is this your command Khaleesi?"** he asked in Dothraki. The look Daenerys gave her said yes and Rakharo placed her three eggs onto the Pyre with Drogo.

Jorah walked up to her "Drogo with have no use for Dragon eggs in the Nightlands" he said as he spoke about the afterlife "Sell them, they are very valuable. You can return to the three cities and live as a wealthy woman for the rest of your days."

"Those eggs were not given to me to sell" Daenerys said

As Rakharo placed the eggs on Drogo's funeral pyre and Jorah then realised what she was doing "Khaleesi, my Queen, I vow to serve you, to obey you, to die for you. But I beg of you, let him go. I know what you intend to do, don't do it."

"I must" Daenerys insisted "You don't understand."

"Don't ask me to stand and watch as you climb on that Pyre." Jorah begged "I won't watch you burn."

"Is that what you fear?" Daenerys asked as she remembered the stories about Dothraki being fireproof. Daenerys then turned to the former slaves and remaining Dothraki "You will be my Khalasar" she spoke "I see the faces of Slaves, I free you, take of your collars go if you wish no one will stop you. If you choose to stay, you be will brothers, sister, husbands and wives." Some Dothraki left while many also stayed as they had no other options. Daenerys then looked at the Maegi Miri and she turned to Farengar who was holding her tight "Tie her to the pyre." She ordered

Farengar dragged Miri and then tied her to the pyre.

"I am Daenerys Stormborn" Daenerys said "Of House Targaryen, of the blood of Old Valyria I am the daughter of the Dragon. And I swear to you that those who harm you will die screaming. This woman was responsible for teaming with those monsters that sacked this city. She killed my unborn child and she will be made to pay for her crimes.

"You will not hear me scream!" Mirri shouted

"I will" Daenerys said "But it is not your screams I want. These people will watch as the woman who tried to massacre them all burns."

"And what about what these Savages have done?" Mirri sneered "The Dothraki have pillaged, raped and killed many innocents over the years. My people have been targets for their raids. I saw a chance to eliminate them from the face of this world."

Farengar looked at Daenerys "But she was responsible for the murder of others, not just the Dothraki. She is no better than the people who destroyed her people. It was the Khals who ordered the sacking and destruction of the villages, not the raiders, they were just following orders. She let her anger control her actions."

Daenerys knew that Farengar was right, this woman had to pay for what she did. 'And Viserys, you shall pay for what you did as well along with that woman Runa. I will find you and I will kill you.' She thought in her head. Daenerys then took a torch and threw it onto a pile of sticks which caught fire. The fire then spread across the wood in a circle and then onto Drogo's body. The Dothraki watched as Drogo's body burned. Mirri chanted and then started screaming as her body caught fire. Daenerys gave one Jorah and Farengar a look before she walked forward into the fire.

The next morning, everyone looked at the remains of the funeral pyre and to their shock; Daenerys was kneeling on the floor. Her clothes had been burnt away and her body had ash on it. Then there was a chirping and Jorah watched in shock as a small Black dragon crawled onto her shoulders which let out a few chirping sounds.

"Blood of my blood!" Jorah gasped as he fell to his knees

"Dragons!" Farengar gasped "Real live Dragons!"

Daenerys stood up as two more Dragons appeared, one had green scales which was clinging to Daenerys' arm while the other had bronze and white scales that was clutching her leg. The black scaled Dragon was larger than the other two and then as Daenerys stood, all of the Dothraki that were with her knelt down as Daenerys looked at her Dragons.

 **Riverrun:  
** Prince Martin or rather King Martin now was outside his chamber which he had been granted for the night. The next morning, he would meet with the lords to say what their plans were. It was the last day of mourning the death of Lord Eddard Stark and some of the lords were eager to start moving on with the war. Though Martin still wasn't calling himself King until he had taken King's Landing.

"All right" Martin said to Delphine "No one is to disturb me while I am sleeping unless there is a very important reason" he said

"Understood my King" Delphine replied as she saluted

Then Martin went into the guest room as he went to rest, he would be needing rest for the plans tomorrow.

Then sometime during the night, Martin woke up, but he was not in his room at Riverrun. Instead he was in some kind of grassy field. Martin had no idea of what was going on and so he walked along a pathway until he stopped when he saw a tall figure in front of him. But to his shock, this man was taller than anyone he had met with long blondish brown hair. He was also shirtless which showed that he made large muscles on his chest. He wore a set of greaves and he had a large axe on his back.

"Greeting mortal" the man said "I guess you are wondering what is going on?"

"Is this a dream?" Martin asked

"Not really" the man said "You might now better if you know who I am, not many people know me these days and you have that cunt Baelor to thank for that. My name is Tsun."

"Tsun?" Martin gasped "As in the guarding of the Hall of Valor in Sovngarde?"

"That is me" Tsun spoke "Not many people remember the full legend where I was the thane to the ancient god Shor as well. But it was not just me who wanted to speak with you. Then three figures appeared, two were men while one was a woman. "These people are Hakon One Eye, Felldir the Old and Gormlaith Golden-Hilt"

"The slayers the Dark Dragon God Alduin" another voice spoke and then Martin turned to see a spiritual looking man "Young Martin, we have brought you here to bring you a warning. For Dark forces are rising and this little civil war will seem like Child's Play."

"What are you talking about, what Dark forces?" Martin asked

"The World Eater is ready to return to this world" Hakon said

"And you must be ready to beat him" Gormlaith replied

"And you must find the way we did it long ago" Felldir finished

"But you have more ahead of you" the spirit said "The World Eater will not be your on;y threat, you have other enemies and I don't mean your half brother or power hungry nobles, but the forces of Evil. The Gates will reopen and the Anchors will drop and you Martin Baratheon Septim must be ready."

"Wait Septim?" Martin gasped "But my family name is Baratheon, now Septim."

"The blood of the True Dragon was thought to have died out long ago" The spirit said "But it hadn't died out, just tainted by the Blood of False Believers and fanatics. Now thanks to you believing in the Divines again, the barrier has been broken. Just remember the words, Force, Balance, Push. Good luck, my descendent." And then the spirit placed his hand on Martin's chest and the vanished and Martin felt his world spinning around him.

...

Delphine swore he heard voices inside Martin's chambers. So she turned and she wondered what was going on. Then he heard a loud shout and she began to fear that someone was in The Rightful King's chambers so she opened the door. "My King, are you all right?" she asked

Martin was sitting up of his bed, a hand on his chest and was breathing heavily "I just had the strangest dream" he said and then he clutched his head "Ahhh my head, I feel very strange"

"My King, just breath slowly" Delphine said as she confronted Martin, "Are you all right?"

"I don't know" Martin gasped and then he let out a loud yell and then a blast of power came from his mouth as words left his mouth **"FUS RO DAH"** he shouted and Delphine was thrown backwards.

Delphine pushed herself up and she looked at Martin who was staring at her in shock "Did I just?" Martin gasped and Delphine turned to see several members of the Legions and some of Martin's sworn nobles look at him in shock "Talos?" Martin said simply and them the who room shook as a loud sound like thunder was heard and a voice spoke through the voice.

" **DOVAHKIIN"**

 **Chapter End:**

 **Notes: Well season 1 has now ended and now Season 2 beings which may be more chapters than normal since I plan to have parts of Season 3 in Season 2 as well. Also I have recently gotten a lot of Guest Reviews and I welcome these reviews giving me suggestions. One that kept coming up was giving Martin a Dragon and I will say this, Martin will be getting a Dragon but it won't happen for a while. This story is still in the early stages and has a long way to go so please don't rush me but I still welcome suggestions. Also I have uploaded another story on a female Stark daughter.**


	14. Widening War

Widening War:

 **King's Landing Red Keep:**

The Civil war known as the War of the Three Kings for now was now in full motion. Three Kings were fighting for the Iron Throne. First there was King Joffrey Baratheon, the King of the Iron Throne. Joffrey claimed to be the rightful heir since he was the oldest son of King Robert Baratheon, but the rumours of his parentage being born of incest between Queen Cersei and her brother Jaime had caused questions and also people were saying that King Robert named Martin as his heir. Joffrey had started to show signs on Madness which was causing concern with his supporters and some people were calling him The Second Mad King.

Then there was King Renly Baratheon, the King in Highgarden. He had the weakest claim since he was King Robert's youngest brother and even if the rumours of Joffrey being born of incest were true, King Robert still had a true born son and a brother so Renly had a weak claim to the throne. He was supporters by the Stormlands and the Reach though both regions had divided themselves with support divided between Renly and Martin.

The strongest claim was Prince Martin Baratheon who wasn't calling himself King since he didn't have King's Landing. Martin had the support of the North, Vale, Riverlands and some lords of the Stormlands as well as his Legions. People also believed in his cause which caused him to have a secure claim to the throne

Now it was Joffrey's 17th name day and he had organised a Tourney to celebrate even though the crown was in debt. The Tourney was a melee with soldiers fighting each other for the King's Amusement. Joffrey sat on a throne with a large golden crown on his head and wearing his finest red and gold silk robes and his damaged eye covered with a cloth patch.

Joffrey's new King's Guard, Sandor Clegane was fighting with a Hedge knight on the walls wearing his snarling dog helmet. Sandor was swinging a large spiked mace which he used to disarm his opponent and then knock him over the wall where he fell and was killed on impact. Joffrey smiled in amusement "Well struck dog." He cheered and was delighted at the sight on another man's death and then he looked at Lady Sansa "Did you like that girl?" he asked

"Forgive me your Grace" Sansa replied "But I do not enjoy the sight of death."

Joffrey then glared at Sans "Such a pity, but your King wants you to look at the body again. Do now or should I have Ser Meryn show you."

Sansa stared at him for a moment before she turned to look at the body of the fallen Knight. She barely looked at the body for a moment before she quickly turned away. Joffrey looked annoyed as his eye twitched but he sat down on his throne and Sansa gave a sigh of relief and then the next match began.

"Ser Lothor Brune" the announcer said and he pointed as a new knight arrived on the walls "And ser Dontos the Red of House Hollard." Dontos was the only remaining member of House Hollard. House Hollard had been a noble house from the Crownlands and were sworn to House Darkyln of Duskendale. But during the Defiance of Duskendale when Lord Dennis Darkyln captured king Aerys II, the Darkylns were whipped out, every distant relative of house Darkyln was killed and the Hollards were killed as well since they helped. Only Ser Dontos was spared since he was a child and Ser Barristan begged King Aerys for the boy's life as payment for his deed in rescuing the King. But Dontos seemed to be running late for some reason. "Ser Dontos the Red" the Announcer said

"Sorry" came a voice "I'm here" It was Ser Dontos, only it seemed that he was drunk and he hadn't put his armour on right and as he ran, he dropped his helmet. "My apologises your Grace."

"Are you drunk?" Joffrey asked

Dontos took off his helmet and looked at the King "No... No your Grace. I had two cups of wine."

"Two cups?" Joffrey questioned "That's not much at all. Have another cup."

"Are you sure Your Grace?" Dontos asked

"Yes" Joffrey sneered "Two cups, have as much as you like. It is my name day."

"I'll be honoured Your Grace" Dontos replied

Joffrey sneered and turned to Ser Meryn Trant "Ser Meryn help Ser Dontos celebrate my name day. See that he drinks his fill."

Ser Meryn along with Ser Mandon Moore approached Dontos and then they punched him in the chest much to the shock of the crowd. Then they forced Dontos to his knees and Ser Meryn held Dontos' mouth open and placed a large tube into his mouth while Ser Mandon poured a barrel of wine down his throat which would cause him to drown.

Sansa, Myrcella and many others including The Hound all watched in disgust as the Kingsguard did what they were told. "You can't!" Sansa gasped "You'll kill him."

"What did you just say?" Joffrey demanded "Did you just say that I can't? I am the King, I can do what I like."

"I'm just saying that you can't kill a man on your name day" Sansa said "its bad luck."

Joffrey laughed "What kind of superstitious nonsense is that" he laughed "Where did you hear that."

"The girl is right" Sandor said "When a man serves on his name day, he reaps all year."

Joffrey snorted in annoyance and then he turned to his Kingsguards and they let Dontos go only for him to vomit the wine they had forced down his throat. Joffrey looked at him "Take him away" he ordered "I'll have this fool killed tomorrow."

Sansa then had an idea "You're so clever to see it Your Grace" she said "He'll make a much better fool than a knight. He doesn't deserve the mercy of a quick death.

Joffrey thought for a moment and then he sneered at Dontos "You hear the lady Dontos?" he said "For this day forward you are my new fool."

"Thank you your Grace" Dontos chocked as he coughed up the last of the wine "And thank you my lady, thank you."

Sansa quietly sighed in relief, she had managed to save this man's life from a King who was starting to show signs of Madness. Although she felt pity for Dontos who was now the Fool for a Mad King.

"Beloved Nephew" came a voice.

Everyone watched as Tyrion Lannister came into the Arena along with his sellsword friend Bronn along with several other Sellsword.

"We looked for you on the Battlefield but you were nowhere to be found" Tyrion said and Sansa could see the sarcasm and mockery in his voice.

"I've been here, ruling the Seven Kingdoms." Joffrey sneered; he was a bit surprised to see his uncle.

"Ah and you've done a fine job of that." Tyrion mocked "You've managed to start a Civil war and it's only the start of your Rule. I have to say that I love your new scar, it makes you look terrifying, that will put fear into your enemies." Joffrey sneered at that, his mew scar where he lost his eye did make him look scary and then Tyrion turned to Lady Sansa "And Lady Sansa, I give my apologizes for your father's passing."

Sansa looked surprised while Joffrey sneered "Her father was a traitor to the crown and a servant of my traitor brother."

"But he was still this girl's father!" Tyrion snapped

"I'm glad you are here uncle" came the voice of Joffrey's brother Tommen, he too was worried because his oldest brother was showing signs of madness and his other older brother was fighting a rebellion to overthrow him.

"Well I'm glad to here too" Tyrion said "And I am glad I'm not dead, not if you don't mind, I have some work to do."

"What work"? Joffrey demanded "Why are you here Imp." Tyrion just smirked at him.

...

 **Small Council Chambers:**

Inside the Small council Chambers, the small council met up. The Queen Regent Cersei was leading the small council and they had Grand Maester Pycelle and Varys the Spider. There were also a few new additions to take the absent places on the Small Council. Andens had taken a place on the small council and Cersei had brought Lord Gyles Rosby, an old and sickly man who coughs frequently to take the place as Master of Coin and Ser Bennard Brune had taken the role of Master of Laws. Ser Lothor Brune had taken a place on the Kingsguard to replace the dead Preston Greenfield while another knight Ser Osmund Kettleblack had taken the dead Boros Blount.

Pycelle presented a cage with a white raven in to the small council "My lords, this arrived from the citadel, a white raven which marks the end of this summer, the longest in living memory."

"A longer summer suggests a longer winter" Varys said

"Pure superstition" Pycelle grunted as he waved his hand.

"Never the less, we have enough food for a Five year winter." Gyles Rosby said "If it lasts longer then we will have fewer peasants."

"Let's not forget about this war" Bennard Brune spoke up "Not all of the houses of the Crownlands have pledged fealty to King Joffrey. Some have declared for the traitor Martin and Stannis Baratheon."

"Which Houses still remain loyal to the True King?" Cersei asked

"Houses Blount, Brune, Buckwell, Byrch, Bywater, Cressey, Edgerton, Follard, Gaunt, Harte, Hayford, Kettleblack, Pyle and Stokeworth had declare for us" Rosby said "But we don't have many men and the more power houses like Rykker and Velaryon had declared for Martin and they are supported by Houses Bar Emmon, Celtiger, Chyttering, Farring, Manning, Mallery, Rambton, Staunton, Sunglass and Wendwater." Rosby said

"With House Rykker surporting the traitor, it means that they have a base of operations in the Crownlands at Duskendale." Bennard spoke.

"The city is filling with refugees from the War." Andens added "Many are fleeing the war in the Riverlands and we are running out of space."

"Then do your job Commander" Cersei spoke, she didn't care about Refugees from the war "Shut the city Gates, don't let the peasants in, they belong in the field, not our capital."

Then there was whistle and everyone turned to see the Queen's brother Tyrion Lannister enter the small council chambers "Don't get up" Tyrion said "Stay seated and I see that you are looking as beautiful as ever sister."

"What are you doing here?" Cersei demanded

"Well I've been on quite an adventure." Tyrion smirked "I pissed of the end of the world, I slept in a Sky Cell, I witness the arrest of a Great Lady, I fought in a battle." Tyrion wasn't answering Cersei's question.

"What are you doing here?" Cersei demanded again "This is the Small Council Chambers."

"I believe the Hand of the King is welcome in these meetings." Tyrion said

"Joffrey named Tywin Lannister as Hand of the King" Cersei said

"He did but in his absence" Tyrion handed Varys the scroll that his father had written naming him as acting Hand of the King.

"Your father has named Tyrion Lannister as acting Hand of the King while he is off fighting in the Riverlands." Varys said

"OUT ALL OF YOU OUT!" Cersei yelled in anger and then all of the Small council members left and Cersei looked at her brother "I want to know how you tricked father into this."

Tyrion laughed "If I was capable of tricking father I would be emperor of the World by now" he sneered "And father wants me to make sure you don't stain the Lannister name anymore and put an end to all of these follies."

"What follies?" Cersei demanded

"Well your actions have started a Civil War" Tyrion said "You put Joffrey on the Throne even though Martin was named heir and don't say the Will was forged because I know better. You wanted the son of yours on the throne and you can't control him, now we have half the Kingdom in rebellion. Two Rebellions in fact, your second son Martin fights and he has the backing of the North, Riverlands and Vale. While Renly Baratheon has the support of the Reach while the Stormlands are fighting each other. And there are other things like dismissing Barristan Selmy."

"Barristan Selmy was an old man" Cersei smirked "We needed someone to blame and Varys suggested Barristan and we had him dismissed."

"That old man still has a name for himself in the Seven Kingdoms" Tyrion hissed "And now he has declared himself for Martin and now he has expert advisors serving him. And you brought this on yourself."

"I've done nothing." Cersei defended

"That is the point!" Tyrion snapped "You've done nothing, that boy King is doing whatever he wishes which is causing him to lose support even in his own Bannermen while Martin gains more. If Joffrey counties to act like this these actions will haunt the Lannister family for generations which Father will not like."

"Robb Stark and my second son are children" Cersei laughed

"And they have won every battle!" Tyrion snapped again "Martin defeated our father at the Battle of Dragon Bridge. Your husband won every battle in his rebellion except for one, the Battle of Ashford and the man who defeated him at that battle fights for Martin. We are losing the war."

"What do you know about warfare?" Cersei demanded

"Not much but I know more than you" Tyrion claimed "Battles require tactics not charging into a fight and that's what King Joffrey will do if he doesn't learn. And I know people and I know that the people love Martin and Hate Joffrey and they would love to see him on the throne and if you think about slaughtering them forget it because it won't work."

"There is a resistance movement" Cersei said "If we eliminate them"

"Then they will just move somewhere else." Tyrion said "The only way for Joffrey to keep his throne is to act like a King, not a vicious Idiot."

Cersei looked at him "Joffrey is King."

"Joffrey is King" Tyrion repeated 'Until Martin gets here that is.' He thought

"And you are here to advise him" Cersei added

"And I am here to advise him" Tyrion repeated "And if he listens then he might just keep hold of his throne."

Cersei looked at him as Tyrion drank some wine from his goblet.

 **Oxcross: Westerlands:**

The village of Oxcross was just a small trading village 3 days ride north east of Lannisport and west of the Golden Tooth. The village was small but it was a popular trade destination for travellers in the Westerlands. This was also where Stafford Lannister was raising his army for Tywin Lannister.

Stafford Lannister was both Tywin's cousin and brother in law as his sister Joanna was Tywin's wife before she died in childbirth. Stafford was the son of Tywin's uncle, Jason Lannister, the younger brother of Tytos Lannister, Tywin's father. Stafford is married to Myranda Lefford and had three children, Daven, Cerenna and Myrielle. However Stafford was not a war leader and Daven was a better military commander but he was still Tywin's cousin and had respect. In his earlier years, he had been taken hostage by Lady Ellyn Reyne when her husband, Waldron Tarbeck was imprisoned along with two Lannisters from Lannisport. Right now, Stafford was raising men for Tywin though he knew that these men were to fight for Prince Martin but the men were inexperienced and would take time to travel. He had failed to put up scouts because he knew that Robb Stark would not attack them, though he had claimed it was because the Mountains surrounding them would hold any forces of. His force also included House Westerling's men led by Ser Reynald and the Brax men led by Ser Flement Brax. However, Flement's uncle Rupert was also with Stafford's army and Flement didn't trust him. Lord Roland Crakehall was here as well and Flement knew he had to be careful around him as well as he was loyal to the Queen Cersei. Flement believed that he could trust Lord Antario Jast and Ser Lymond Vikary who were good men but he would have to be careful. But when the forces of Prince Martin entered the Westerlands, they would Hand Roland over and then assist in helping secure the Westerland for Prince Marin and the men of Houses Brax and Westerling were ready. Flement was also happy that his father's remains had been returned to his castle at Hornvale where he could be laid to rest."

 **Winterfell: Godswood:**

Brandon Stark had enough dream. This one was a vision of the past again though it showed 5 figures trying to do some kind of ritual. One man who was clearly the leader asked another man dressed in a black robe if this ritual would work while the other man said it would. But during the ritual the black robed man betrayed the others and the leader rose into the air as black smoke came from his body while Bran watched in horror.

Bran woke up in bed and later he spoke to Dancia about this new dream. Dancia looked at bit shocked. "I always thought that was just a story." She gasped

"What did I just see?" Bran asked

"Well before the defeat of Alduin and the rise of the Septim Empire, the world was in chaos after the lands began fighting each other." Dancia said "Varen Aquilarious, the son of a duke overthrew the current ruler and crowned himself Emperor. But only the Amulet of Kings proves that you are an Emperor and so Varen feared he would be seen as a pretender. So he gathered up the Five Companions to help make himself Dragonborn. First there was Lyris Titanborn, the daughter of Giants and the tallest woman ever. Abnur Tharn, an imperial Battlemage. Sai Sahan the Emperor's bodyguard and Mannimarco, a powerful necromancer. This Ritual was suppose to make Varen Dragonborn but Mannimarco betrayed Varen and broke the seal between this world and Oblivion allowing his master the Daedric Prince Molag Bal to open Dark Anchors. But this was so long ago even I thought it was just a story.

Bran looked unsure at this so he went to the Godswood to calm down "You've been having those vision dreams again." The wildling Osha said

"I don't dream" Bran insisted

"Everyone dreams" Osha claimed

"I don't" Bran snorted and then he looked up at the sky where a Red Comet had been sighted. For the last few days, there had been a large Red comet in the sky and many men saw it as an omen. That Robb and Prince Martin will win a great victory."

"I've heard other men talking" Osha said "They say that the comet is Lannister Red. Which is an omen that the Lannisters will soon rule all of Westeros." She then snorted "The Red Comet only means one thing. Dragons."

 **Essos:**

Unknown to most people, dragons had been reborn into the world. Daenerys Targaryen had birthed 3 dragons and though they were small, Daenerys loved them like her own children. One dragon had black scales and was the largest of the three dragons, this one she named Drogon after her dead husband Drogo. Then she had a green scaled dragon that she named Rhageal after her brother Rhaegar Targaryen. The last one she had a problem naming. This Dragon had bronze and white coloured scales and she had thought about naming him after her brother Viserys but because Viserys had betrayed her, she could have that so after some thinking, she decided to name her dragon after her legendary ancestor, Aegon I and called her final dragon as Aego. All three of her dragons were male and now they were the most important to her.

Everyone had seen the Red Comet in the sky which they saw as an omen. Farengar had explained that this was a sign that Dragons had returned to the world but they needed a plan.

"So what is our plan then Khaleesi?" Jorah asked

"Well we must find a safe place to go." Daenerys replied

"Well now that you have dragon, you are even more unsafe now" Farengar said

"He's right" Jorah said "If we go west towards the free cities the nobles there would kill you and take your dragons. Or we would run into some of the remaining Dothraki who would take your dragons. And if we went towards Lhazar, the Lhazareen would kill you and take your dragons."

"No one will take my Dragons" Daenerys hissed

"Well we must come up with a plan" Farengar said "The closest cities to here is Qarth but that means travelling across the Red Waste and we barely have any water."

"What do you know of Qarth?" Daenerys asked

"Well they are one of the richest cities in Essos." Farengar said "They are the last of the city states that were established here before the Fall of Valyria, but during the Century of Blood, the Dothraki sacked and destroyed most of them. Qarth is the link to the Jade Sea so sailers must pass through Qarth to get to the Jade Sea which makes the city as a key port linking Eastern and Western Essos. The city is ruled by a council of Thirteen but they would not be happy about the Dothraki being here so even if we did reach Qarth, we may not be allowed in the city then the trip would have been wasted."

"So what can we do?" Daenerys asked

"Well…" Farengar started "There is someone who could help us. But there is a chance that he may not be able to."

"Who is this person?" Jorah asked

"An old friend of mine" Farengar said "His name is Calcelmo, he's a scholar on the Dwemer. An Ancient race that settled on Essos thousands of years ago. The last time I heard from him he was doing some research at a Dwemer Ruin not too far from here."

"Can we trust him?" Daenerys asked

"Well Calcelmo has no connections with any nobles in Essos" Farengar said "He also does not desire wealth or power so I doubt he works for any power hungry people. Though there is one slight issue. Calcelmo is very protective of his research and may not like having Dothraki with him. Though if he saw me then he might be a bit friendlier."

Daenerys though for a while and then she made her choice "Take us to your friend" she said to Farengar "We need anyone who can help us."

 **Beyond the Wall:**

Jon Snow along with the Dawnguard and Night's Watch members had stopped at a small homestead beyond the Wall. They had passes through several Wildling settlements and have only found them abandoned but this one was still inhabited. The owner of this settlement was a man known as Craster. Craster was the Bastard son of a man from the Night's Watch and a wildling woman. Craster had been brought up beyond the wall and had been a strong man once, though now he was nearing the end of his life and his head was getting bald and he had a thick bushy grey beard. Craster was regarded as a tenuous friend to the Night's Watch and is not as hostile to the Night's Watch though he is not too fond of the Watch either though he does have useful information.

Jon, Agmaer and Grenn approached the wooden hut that was the main keep and there were a few other small buildings which were used to hold pigs that Craster raised for food.

"So this is Craster's Keep" Grenn said

"So Mormont thinks that we can get information here." Jon said

"Craster has provided information for the Watch in the past" Eddison Tollett or better known as Dolorous Edd said "I used to live in a place like this, no better off than the Smallfolk until the Wandering Crow Yoren recruited me."

Agmaer then noticed that there were a lot of girls among the Keep "Are those girls?" he asked

"There are woman among the Dawnguard" Grenn said "Like Sorine"

"Yes but she's a grown woman and many of these are just young girls" Agmaer claimed

"They're Craster's Daughters" Edd said "And I wouldn't keep looking at them if I were you."

"Does Craster not like people messing with his wives?" Agmaer asked

Edd shook his head and looked at them in disgust "He doesn't like people messing with his wives" Jon, Agmaer and Grenn gave him a shocked look "He marries his daughters and they give him more daughters and on and on it goes."

"That's foul" Agmaer spat

"It's beyond foul" Grenn agreed

"What happens if they have boys?" Jon asked

"I don't think that we know what happens. We passed through several Wildling villages and they were all empty but Craster is still here." Edd added "Why is that."

"I don't think Craster will say why" Jon said "But let's go see Isran and Mormont."

Later Jon was inside the small wooden hut that was the main keep. The keep was small but there was a fire for the heat and many of Craster's daughters who were trying to keep their eyes off the men. Mormont and Isran sat next to Craster who sat by the fire. Gunmar, Sorine and Serena had joined them.

"He said that he would stop off here before he headed up to the Frostfangs" Mormont said to Craster.

"I haven't seen Benjen Stark in three years" Craster said as he ate a bit of meat "Never cared about him, always treated me like Scum." Then Craster looked at Mormont "You southerners make good wine I'll give you that."

"We're not Southerners" Jon spoke up which caused Craster to look at him.

"You are from South of the wall" Craster laughed "Up here we call everyone below the Wall Southerners. You sure look like you can fight, what's your name boy?"

"His name is Jon Snow" Serena hissed "And he is twice the man you will ever be."

"You sure are pretty" Craster mocked "You his bed warmer?"

"I would prefer him more than you" Serena hissed

"I'm kind of glad we brought our field tents with us" Sorine said "I'd rather not stay here."

"Same with me" Gunmar spoke "If you don't mind I must check on Bran and the other dogs." Gunmar then left the hut.

Then Mormont spoke up "We passed through six villages on our way here and they were all empty. No one living there at all." He said "Where have they all gone?"

"I could tell you but I'm thirsty" Craster said

Mormont snorted and looked at one of the Stewarts "There's a barrel of Dornish Wine on the Sledge, bring it here."

Craster nodded in satisfaction "You want to know where they've all gone?" he said "They've all gone North to join up with Mance Rayder, the King beyond the wall."

"And what does Mance plan to do with them all?" Mormont added

Craster looked at another Night's Watchmen "That's a nice looking axe" he remarked

Mormont sighed as he knew what Craster was saying "Give it to him, we'll get you another one."

The axe was given to Craster who examined the axe for a while and he looked at Mormont "You want to know what Mance Rayder is up to? He's gathering an army and from what I hear, he's got a larger kingdom that any of those Southern Kings have."

"And what does he plan to do with this army?" Mormont asked

"When you are this far North there is only one place you can lead an army. South" Craster smirked and Jon widened his eyes, Robb had taken most of the Northern fighting force South to fight for Prince Martin. If a wildling army invaded then they would be unable to fight them. The North needed to know about this. "I suppose you'll be wanting to sleep beneath my roof?" Craster added

"We brought our own Field tents with us" Isran said "We'll be sleeping outside."

"Good I don't want any of you Dawnguard in here" Craster sneered

"A roof would be welcome" Mormont said "We have brought our own food and we plan to get moving tomorrow when the snows have died down a bit and the carts are mended."

"You can stay" Craster said "But if anyone lays a hand on my daughter, they will lose the hand."

"Your house, your rules" Mormont said

Later outside, Mormont pulled Isran and Jon aside "I know you have a problem with Craster but I ask that you don't cause any problems" he asked "The information Craster gives us is important."

"Craster will not start anything when he knows that I welcome the chance to kill him" Isran said "But I just hope that we can find out what Mance is doing, with the Civil war going on, then the last thing we need is a Wilding Invasion."

"Well we can get those Carts mended and then we can meet up with the Halfhand at the Fist" Mormont said

Then Mormont left and Isran turned to Jon "Be careful around Craster" he said "I don't like the guy and I don't trust so you should stay with your Wolf and stay by the carts."

"Understood Grandmaster." Jon said

 **The Narrow Sea:**

Alessia sat at the stern of the Dainty Sload as the ship went through the waves. Orthus stood at the wheel as he helped the ship steer. The Dainty Sload was a large vessel for a merchant ship but it was the pride of the East Empire Company.

"So are you enjoying the view?" Willas asked as he approached him along with Gendry

"I'm just looking back at the city" Alessia answered "I'm worried about what Joffrey is going to do. I hit him and he lost his eye and now people are saying that he is acting as Mad as the Mad King. I'm worried that there will be no city for Martin to take if Joffrey does something stupid."

"Well Martin has a lot of support and I'm sure that he will be just fine." Willas said and then he looked at Gendry "So Gendry, what do you think of this."

"Well it is a lot to take in" Gendry said "I was born in King's Landing and I knew that I was a Bastard. My mother was a tavern wench and I never knew my father."

"Well you will now" Alessia said "Gendry, your father is King Robert. My father so that makes us half siblings."

Gendry stared in shock "I'm the son of the King" he gasped

"That is the reason Jon Arryn and Eddard Stark came to see you." Alessia said "They were looking for all of my father's bastard children."

"Why would they do that?" Gendry asked

"Well normally I would think that they was trying to see how the King's Bastard children were doing but I know the real reason why" Alessia replied "It seems that only Martin and I are the only true born children of King Robert."

"But don't you have three other siblings?" Gendry asked "King Robert has five children with his queen."

"Sadly Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella are not sons of King Robert" Willas said sadly "It seems that the Queen has been cheating on the King with her twin brother Jaime."

"I had always wondered why my other three siblings looked nothing like my father" Alessia added "Apparently my uncle Stannis and hand of the King Jon Arryn found it odd too and they found that every Baratheon always has black hair so they realised that Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella are not true Baratheons and therefore have no claim to the throne. Eddard told me the truth before he died."

"I still don't understand why the Queen would do this?" Willas wondered

"Because she hated my father" Alessia replied "I always knew that my parents despised each other. It was always Lyanna Stark my father wanted to marry and my mother hated that and also the fact that my father kept sleeping with other woman. He has many Bastards across the Kingdoms such as Mya Stone in the Vale and also Edric Strom in the Stormlands." Alessia then looked at Gendry "You Gendry look a lot like my father in his younger years that is how I know that you are a bastard son of my father which puts you in danger."

Willas continued "Any of King Robert's Bastard Children have a bigger claim to the Iron Throne than Joffrey which makes them a threat to him. But that is not the only reason why we wanted to bring you with us Gendry."

"You were apprentice to Tobho Mott." Alessia said "He is one of the greatest Blacksmiths in the known world and is one of the few who knows how to reforged Valyrian Steel. An apprentice who learnt that may come in handy as I know that Martin is looking for someone to become the new Blade's forgemaster since the old one is starting to get old."

Gendry looked at her in shock, the Princess was offering him a place among the royal bodyguards to be someone who forges their weapons and armour "I'll be honoured" he gasped

Alessia smiled "Martin is going to like you when he meets you."

It was then that Orthus walked over after he left the Wheel to his First Mate. "Well we should be reaching Dragonstone soon and we may run into the Onion Knight Ser Davos Seaworth."

Ser Davos was a knight in the employment of Stannis. He had once been a smuggler who had been on board a ship called the Cobblecat when its captain was executed by the Night's Watch for selling weapons to the Wildlings. Davos soon became one of the most infamous smugglers in the known world but what made him known was that he saved Stannis Baratheon during the Siege of Storm's End.

After the victory at Ashford, the forces of Mace Tyrell laid siege to Robert's home of Storm's End. Or a better way was that they tried to starve him out. Stannis was reduced to eating rats and glue but remained stubborn and refused to surrender even when his forces were starving and some lords tried to get him to surrender. It was only Ser Davos who smuggled Onions and Dried fish through the blockade by the Redwyne Fleet and helped the people survive until Eddard Stark lifted the Siege. Davos was knighted for his actions but as punishment for his past crimes, the fingertips of his non sword hand were cut off. Davos accepted if Stannis did the deed himself. Stannis did and Davos kept the bones in a pouch around his neck.

Alessia noticed the way that Orthus spoke about Davos "Are you not too fond of Ser Davos?" she asked

"Well he is a good man" Orthus replied "And he did save the lives of Stannis Baratheon, but he is a former smuggler and they can't be good. It just reminds me of how I got this ship."

"Wait how did the East Empire Company get this ship?" Willas asked "I thought Martin gave it as a gift."

"Well that is true" Orthus spoke "But before this was the Pride of the East Empire Company, it was sailed by the sailor Captain Volf. He was the Captain of this ship and another infamous smuggler. However Prince Martin received a tip that this ship was carrying a highly illegal substance called Balmora Blue."

"Balmora Blue, what is that?" Alessia asked "I've never heard of it."

"It a rare substance now" Orthus said "It is an alcoholic beverage but also a drug which is very illegal. The stuff is beyond value now but if you are caught with it, you will be looking forward to a long time in prison. Well when the guards searched the ship they found some Balmora Blue inside Captain Volf's footlocker. Volf was arrested for smuggling and his ship was seized and gifted to the East Empire company."

"Well we won't have to wait long to see uncle Stannis" Alessia said and then she pointed to the horizon "There's a ship approaching us."

Everyone looked and saw that there was a ship approaching them and then when the ship got close enough, they saw that it was the Black Betha, the ship of Davos Seaworth. The two ships came alongside each other and then a gangplank was placed between the ships and they were greeted by a man with greying balding hair and a thick beard. It was Davos Seaworth, the onion Knight as people nicknamed him.

"Princess Alessia, Ser Willas" Davos greeted "It is good to see you two again."

"It's good to see you as well Ser Davos" Alessia greeted "We are glad to see you."

"Well Stannis Baratheon remains loyal to King Martin." Davos said "He has begun gathering support for Martin but it is not that easy since Stannis is not well loved. Many of the Stormlords have declared support for Renly. But I'm afraid that we have another problem."

"And what is this problem" came the voice of Barristan Selmy. Barristan had come along with Alessia and Willas saying he would be useful with them. Arya Stark and her sword trainer, Syrio Forrel stayed in King's Landing saying that they wanted to aid the Resistance in the Crownlands.

Davos sighed "Shortly after the civil war started, Dragonstone was visited by this Red Priestess called Melisandre. She has begun preaching about the Red God from Essos or R'hllor. Normally I wouldn't really care as I have never been that devout but she has taken to burning the statues of the Seven from the Sept of Dragonstone as offerings. That has me worried because that may cost us some support. Some minor houses have spoken out against this but Stannis has done nothing."

Alessia sighed "I will look into this but there may be nothing I can do. But I can try, we need all the support we can get."

"I'll get us to Dragonstone as fast as we can."

 **Dragonstone: Beach:**

Dragonstone was a large island stronghold in the Narrow Sea, it was the most western point of the Valyrian Freehold and was conquered by the Targaryens. Some say it was to be used as a trading post with Westeros, others claim it may have been used as a base for if the Freehold decided to invade Westeros. After the Doom of Valyria, the Targaryens used Dragonstone as a base before they invaded Westeros. Dragonstone was the seat of the Targaryen heirs as the heir to the Targaryen throne was known as the Prince of Dragonstone. At the end of Robert's Rebellion, the remaining Targaryen's fled to Dragonstone where Queen Rhaella Targaryen died giving birth to Daenerys Targaryen during a storm that destroyed the Targaryen Fleet. Stannis Baratheon led the siege of Dragonstone and took the island stronghold though the Targaryens were able to escape with help from Ser Wilhelm Darry.

Dragonstone was built like the old Valyrian ways and had dragon statues all over the castle. The Castle was built below a volcano which formed the Island and this gave the island and castle a dark reputation. Down by the beach, many of Dragonstone's people had gathered as a Red Priestess gave a speech while the statues of the Seven were set on fire. The oldest brother of the Late King Robert, Stannis Baratheon watched.

Stannis Baratheon was not well loved but he did take his duty very seriously. He had a balding head and a serious look on his face. Stannis had no love for any gods, as a young boy he had watched as his parents were killed in a storm from Storm's End and he refused to worship any gods after that. Stannis had held out in Storm's End for a year during the Siege of Storm's End during Robert's Rebellion. Stannis was reduced to eating Rats and Glue and nearly died of starvation until Davos smuggled food in and Eddard Stark lifted the Siege. But Stannis received no thanks for his deed; King Robert thanked Eddard for lifting the siege even though Stannis had held Storm's End for a year. Then Stannis led the Siege of Dragonstone and took the Targaryen fortress though the remaining children managed to escape. Robert named Stannis the lord of Dragonstone as a reward though Stannis took this as a slight since Dragonstone was gloomy compared to Storm's End. Stannis last victory was during the Greyjoy Rebellion where he led the royal forces during the battle of Fair Island where he defeated the Iron Fleet and captured Balon Greyjoy's brother Aeron and destroyed his ship the Golden Storm.

"Lord of light" Melisandre spoke "Come to us in our darkness. We offer these false gods. Take them and cast your light upon us. For the Night is Dark and full of terrors."

"For the Night is Dark and Full of Terrors" the people chanted

"After the long summer" Melisandre continued "Darkness will fall heavy on the world. Stars will bleed. The Cold breath of winter shall freeze the seas. And the Dead shall rise in the North."

Maester Cressen watched in horror as the statues burnt. Cressen was nearly 80 years old and frail with a bad hip so he had trouble walking. He had once been the Maester of Storm's End and had taught Robert, Stannis and Renly and he basically raised them. Stannis had always been his favourite since he lacked the charm Robert and Renly had and Stannis needed him more than his brothers. Cressen had convinced Stannis not to place some prisoners in a catapult when they tried to surrender during the Siege of Storm's End. Cressen followed Stannis to Dragonstone.

"We need to stop her" Cressen spoke to Stannis

"Not now" Stannis said "I agreed to allow her to perform her ceremony to show that I do not forbid her or anyone else from worshipping the Red God. I will hear no more about it."

Cressen then attempted to stop this so he went in front of the crowd to speak "All of you were named in the Light of the Seven. Is this how you treat the Gods of your fathers? Are you so eager to spit on your ancestors?" Cressen stopped when he noticed that no one cared

Melisandre came up to him "You smell of fear. Fear and piss and old bones. You want to stop me? Stop me." She said and then she went back to the crowd "Martin Baratheon is the one true King. He has the blood of ancients in him. In the Ancient books and man similar to him help lead a great victory against a dark foe. A man who formed an Empire and a man who could speak to Dragons. Martin Baratheon has that same blood, he shall have the power to bring that lost knowledge back." Cressen watched as one of Melisandre's followers brought out a large box that had a cluster of five Dragon eggs in. Eggs that had been gathered from the volcanic Caverns of Dragonstone.

 **Later that Day:**

The Black Betha and the Dainty Sload swept into the small port of Dragonstone. Barristan, Alessia, Willas and Gendry along with Davos disembarked the ship and the headed up to Dragonstone.

This was Willas and Gendry's first time at Dragonstone, Alessia had been before when Robert had taken her on a trip to see Stannis. They entered the Great Hall of Dragonstone that was shaped like a Dragon on its stomach. Then they went up one of the Dragon shaped towers, the Sea Dragon Tower and then they went for the Stone Drum which served as the central Keep of Dragonstone, named for the rumbling sounds it makes during storms. They arrived on the top floor at the Chamber of the Painted Table. The Chamber of the Painted table was the meeting room of Dragonstone and it had a large table with Westeros Painted on it. This was where Aegon the Conquer planned his invasion of Westeros. They met with Stannis Baratheon who had gathered the lords of Dragonstone including Lord Monford Velaryon of Driftmark.

"Princess Alessia" Stannis greeted "It is great to see you again."

"It is good to see you too uncle Stannis" Alessia greeted

"And Ser Barristan" Stannis greeted "I'm glad to see a fine swordsman like you here."

"I may be old but I can still fight." Barristan said "But I can still fight. Martin always respected me and now he is fighting for the throne. I should be at his side."

"Well Martin needs every person he can get" Stannis said and then he looked at Willas "And Ser Willas, I am surprised to see you, I thought your father declared for my brother Renly."

"My father is just an old fool" Willas snorted "He thinks so highly of himself and he tried to use me to gain more power. Gaining power is easy but keeping hold of it is another. Prince Martin saw me as a friend and friends stay with each other. I don't care about what my father says I will always remain loyal to Martin. Besides, I could never leave my love behind." Willas smiled at Alessia who smiled back.

Stannis was a little shocked at this. He didn't know that his niece was in a relationship with the Master of Coin Willas Tyrell. Stannis then looked at Gendry and was shocked again when he saw his older brother Robert in this boy.

"This is Gendry" Alessia said "One of my father's bastards. I brought him with us, he may prove useful, he was apprenticed to master smith Tobho Mott. He might prove useful to the Blades."

Stannis looked at Alessia "Are you aware of the truth about your Joffrey's parentage as well as Myrcella and Tommen's?" he asked

Alessia nodded sadly "I heard the rumours before" she said "And Eddard told me before he died. But that doesn't change anything about Myrcella or Tommen. I don't care about Joffrey, he was always a spoilt brat but I love Tommen and Myrcella with all my heart."

"Robert was not their father" Stannis said

"I know but I can't ruin their lives" Alessia replied "Tommen and Myrcella are too young and they are still sweet children. Martin and I always protected them and I still love them, even if they are not my full siblings. No harm is to come to them. As for Joffrey, Martin will deal with him though he will most likely have a fair trial."

"As you command" Stannis said "So what is the plan?"

"Martin is the one with the plan" Alessia said "He will most likely come here to say his plans. Though his most likely action will be to deal with Renly first."

"Renly calls himself king even though he is King Robert's youngest brother" Willas said "He may have my father and the support of the Reach though the best Commander in the Reach, Randyll Tarly has declared for Martin."

"Well I think we need some rest for now" Alessia said.

So Alessia went to get ready for bed but she saw the Red Priestess waiting for her "I see you in the flames Alessia of house Baratheon." She said "I see that you have a great journey ahead of you just like your brother. And that you shall unlock the secrets of you namesake. Your brother will be the one to unlock one power while you shall unlock another." Then she left leaving Alessia wondering what she had said in her riddles.

 **Stark/ Baratheon Camp, Riverlands:**

The Starks and the Baratheons had joined their armies for now. Martin Baratheon brought Robb Stark and Grandmaster Delphine along to a large cage in the camp. Inside was Martin's uncle Jaime Lannister. He had been captured some time ago and now his long blond hair had become matted and dirty. A dirty beard covered his once shaven face.

"Ah Nephew, Lord Robb Stark" Jaime greeted as he saw them approached "And the leader of Martin's bodyguards. I thought that you would leave me at some castle for safekeeping but instead you drag me from camp to camp. Have you grown fond of me."

"You are our most valuable prisoner" Martin spoke "I'd rather have you close by, makes it harder for someone to free you."

"Martin's right" Robb added "If I left you with one of my Bannermen then your father would find out. All it takes is one letter, free my son and you'll be rich beyond your dreams. Refuse and your house will be destroyed root and stem."

"You don't trust your own Bannermen?" Jaime asked

"I trust my Bannermen" Robb said "Unlike you the North knows that breaking an Oath is breaking a sacred vow. I just don't trust them with your life."

"Smart" Jaime replied

"I want to know the truth Uncle" Martin hissed in a low voice "I have heard the rumours. Were you and my mother really in a Relationship?"

"Are you saying that you believe these foul rumours?" Jaime asked in a quiet voice

"I would never want to believe them" Martin said "But Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella don't have any Baratheon in them. They looked completely Lannister. Now I would say that they just look like mother but all of my father's bastard children all have a bit of father in them. Also I have seen the Book of Lineages. Every Baratheon has always had Black hair. So I know that they are not my full siblings."

"So that changes your opinion of them?" Jaime questioned

"It doesn't change my opinion of them at all." Martin hissed "I still love Tommen and Myrcella and Joffrey is still a vicious idiot. Mother coddled Joffrey too much and now he is tearing this realm apart. I will not allow that, he now acts just as bad as the Mad King. You surprise me Uncle, I fought you would be more honourable."

"Honourable?" Jaime questioned "What do you know of Honour. People always called me Kingslayer to mock me."

"Well maybe people would think better of you if you told them about how you killed the Mad King so he wouldn't burn King's Landing to the Ground with Wildfire." Martin smirked

Jaime stared wide eyed at that "How... how did you know that I killed the Mad King for that reason."

"Mother and Varys are not the only ones with agents." Martin replied "I have my own and they found one of the Mad King's Wildfire catches. With their help we removed some and threw them into the ocean or diluted the ones we couldn't remove. If I was in your place I would have done the same thing but I would have told everyone. Eddard Stark saw you as a man who broke his oath, not someone who saved the lives of many innocent people."

"You insult yourself Kingslayer" Robb said "I defeated you at the Whispering Wood. Your army besieging Riverrun was scattered. Our rightful King gave your father his first military defeat at the Battle of Dragon Bridge. You are being held captive by me."

It was then that Jaime heard a growl and he turned to see two large creatures come into his cage alongside Robb and Martin. It was Robb's Direwolf Grey Wind who had gotten bigger and was now the size of Robb's Legs and had dark grey fur. Martin's Black furred Jaguar Storm was there as well. Both animals growled at him.

"Your bastard son will soon pay for what he has done" Martin said as both animals got close to Jaime "My mother will also be punished for her actions, not for incest but for not keeping control of Joffrey. She is just as guilty as Joffrey is for anything he does."

Robb then glared at Jaime "You pushed my brother from a window because he saw you with the queen" he hissed "You tried to cover up your crimes and nearly kill my brother. My brother was an excellent climber and I knew he couldn't have just fallen."

"I hope you are ready uncle" Martin said "This war is just the beginning." Then he along with Robb and their pets left.

 **Later, Martin's command tent:**

Later Martin had gathered his main commanders which included Robb Stark along with GreatJon Umber, Rickard Karstark and Roose Bolton representing the North. Randyll Tarly along with Brynden Tully and Edmure Tully had arrived as well and they were just waiting for General Tullius to arrive with Legate Rikke. They soon arrived and saw Tullius arguing with Rikke and Ulfric.

"Remind me why I am wasting men chasing after a fairy tale?" Tullius snorted

"If we had that crown, it would boast to our cause." Rikke said

"She's right" Ulfric agreed "If we had that crown it would help our cause. The Jagged Crown in our King's hands would show that he was chosen by the Gods if the ability to use Dragon Shouts didn't already."

"But this will cost us resources and men which are needed here for the war effort" Tullius countered

Martin sighed "Not this argument again" he said "I have enough on my mind right now."

"What this about?" Robb asked

Martin sighed "Ulfric's second in command Galmar Stone Fist believes that he has found the location of the ancient Jagged Crown."

"The Jagged Crown?" GreatJon gasped "You mean the warrior crown that King Harald wore while he fought alongside Tiber Septim."

"The very crown" Ulfric said "Not that long ago there was a land slide near Windhelm and an old tomb was uncovered. Galmar investigated and he believes that it is the tomb where the Jagged Crown is."

The Jagged Crown and King Harald were ancient legends in the North. While Tiber Septim fought the Dragons and Alduin, King Harald fought alongside him against the Dragon cult and defeated the cult at Forelhost. Harald had a crown made from the bones and teeth of ancient Dragons which became part of his Bloodline. After Harald's death, his descendents wore the crown until King Borgas lost the crown when he was killed during a Wild Hunt in what is now Sothoryos. His body and crown were said to have been brought back and buried in a secret location.

"That crown hasn't been seen in thousands of years" Rickard Karstark scoffed

"That what I have been saying" Tullius said "This could just be a waste of time."

"But if the crown really is there then it could help boast Martin's Claim to the throne" Ulfric added

"How do we know the crown is in this tomb you have found?" Roose Bolton asked

"Well that's the thing" Rikke added "We don't know for certain."

Martin sighed, he didn't want to see an argument start "I'll allow Galmer to gather a small force and search this tomb, but if it turns out to be a waste of time then he will find himself being demoted."

"Don't worry your Grace" Ulfric said "It won't be. Some of the Northern Mountain Clan such as the Shatter Shields, Cruel Seas, Battle Borns and Grey Winds have agreed to help search."

"Anyway we should get back to our plans" Martin said "My Grandfather says that he is secretly supporting us but he should be careful in case he is deceiving us."

"A good idea" Robb Stark agreed "Tywin Lannister is not to be underestimated."

"We will see when you enter the Westerlands" Martin said "This army being raised at Oxcross is said to be supporting us but we will have to wait and see. For now you should attack the Northern Westerlands where most of the Gold and Silver Mines are. Apart from the Lannisters, the most powerful houses in the Westerlands are the Leffords, the Marbrands and the Crakehalls and these three will be loyal to my mother so we should make them lose moral. Take the Golden Tooth if you can, it will open the gateway to the Westerlands. The Riverlords aided by Bryden Tully will assist in taking out the Mountain. I have a trap prepared for him. I want him to try and attack my small town being built. I want him to be guided there so we can take him out. I would like him alive as I have plans for him."

"Why don't you just kill him?" Roose asked

"I plan to give him as a gift to someone who hates the Mountain more than I do" Martin replied "Tullius and Ulfric will lead the Legions here and besiege Harrenhal to see if Tywin is being truthful."

"Where will you be?" Theon asked

"I'm going to Dragonstone first to meet with uncle Stannis and then I have to go to the Stormlands and deal with Renly. The Stormlords that support me along with the Fourth Legion are in the Stormlands. I will deal with Renly as soon as I can."

"Are you going to kill him?" Karstark wondered

"I hope not" Martin sighed "He is my uncle but he has a weak claim to the throne and he is trying to gain power. He will be no better than my father, he will just be a puppet for the Tyrells just like my father was a puppet for the Lannisters. Lord Randyll will be coming with me along with the new Sixth Legion. The Third Legion will assist Robb when they are able to. That will be all my lords."

The lords left leaving only Martin, Robb, Tullius and Theon Greyjoy behind. Theon approached Martin "May I have a word your Grace?" he asked

"You don't have to call me your grace yet Theon" Martin replied "I won't declare myself King until I take King's Landing."

"Well it never hurts does it" Theon said "Now we know that you have a small fleet but why not attack the Westerlands from the coast, you could blockade Lannisport and take Fair Island and use it as a base."

"I would like to do that" Martin said "But there is a risk of invasion in the north and the fleet will be needed to defend the North as well as transport supplies South."

"Well there is one other way" Theon added "There are others who could attack the Westerlands from the sea. My father has ships and men who knows how to use them."

"Those are men who fought Martin's father and mine." Robb replied

"Unless you give them the right thing." Theon said

"The right to reeve" Martin said grimly "I'm not sure I like that idea. I'm not too fond of these Ironborn raids where they take thralls and Salt Wives. That's little better than Slavery and this could be Dalton Greyjoy all over again."

Dalton Greyjoy was the Lord of the Iron Islands during the Dance of the Dragons, the Targaryen Civil war between Aegon II and Rhaenyra Targaryen. Dalton was known as the Red Kraken and he joined Rhaenyra Targaryen's side in the war. He had already claimed 4 salt wives and the Valyrian Steel Sword Nightfall. During the Dance of the Dragons, he raided the Westerlands while Lord Jason Lannister was fighting in the Riverlands. Lady Johanna closed Casterly Rock but was unable to protect Lannisport. Dalton sacked Lannisport and took grain, gold, trade goods and women as Salt Wives including Lord Jason's Mistress and her daughters. Dalton also sacked Kayce and Fair Island. After the Dance, King Aegon III commanded Dalton to stop his raiding but Dalton ignored this until Dalton's throat was slit by a girl called Tess who threw herself from Faircastle. Because Dalton never took a Rock Wife, there was fighting amongst the Ironborn and Johanna Lannister led a fleet against the Iron Islands and sacked them. One of Dalton's sons was taken back to Casterly Rock and gelded and made the fool. Dalton is viewed as a hero by the Ironborn.

"The Ironborn respect strength" Theon said "You have shown that you are a strong King."

"But your father is one for the Old ways and that's what has me worried" Martin added "Go and talk with your father and see what he says."

"Thank you your Grace" Theon said

"Just one more thing" Martin added "If your father has other ideas just remember one thing. You are not the same person as your father is. Make your own choices, don't make them to impress your father, do what you believe is right." Theon nodded and he left.

As soon as Theon left Tullius looked at him "Are you sure that is wise" he said "Theon may be forced to make a hard choice."

"This will show Balon's true intentions" Martin said as he turned to Tullius "Send messages to Seaguard and tell them to be prepared and be on the lookout. Then inform Deepwood Motte and Moat Cailin, I want them to be prepared if the Ironborn choice to attack the North."

"Why would they do that?" Robb asked

"Because most of the North's fighting force is South here fighting" Martin said "That makes the North venerable and they need to be ready if Balon Greyjoy gets any bright ideas."

"A fair point" Robb said

"Well I am going to be getting ready for going South to the Stormlands" Martin said "And I will be taking my uncle with me."

"Jaime Lannister?" Robb wondered "But why?"

"I don't want to sound rude but I am worried about your mother" Martin said "Remember she suggested we trade Jaime for Sansa. The northern lords won't stand for that and I'm worried that she might free Jaime thinking that the Lannisters will free Sansa. I cannot allow that so it would be best if Jaime remained here under heavy guard."

"Fine take him with you" Robb said "At least we will have something to use against your Grandfather if he breaks his word."

 **King's Landing, Red Keep Throne Room:**

Queen Cersei paused as she entered the Throne Room of the Red Keep. She saw masons on ladders working on the Throne Room. They were changing the style and decorations on the walls. She wondered what was going on and she saw her son ordering the Masons around. Cersei had seen that her son had started to become more vicious after his injury. His left eye had been covered in a patch which covered his now destroyed eye which had been grazed by Alessia's arrow during the rescue of Eddard Stark.

"What's all this son?" Cersei asked her son

"I've decided to give the Throne room a makeover" Joffrey said "The Iron throne was built by a man who conquered the Seven Kingdoms. There should be a Throne which shows that. Plus I want myself to be represented when I finally deal with my brother's rebellion."

Cersei looked at her son "So what are your plans to deal with this resistance?" she asked. Ever since the attempted rescue of Eddard Stark and the start of the Civil War, there had been a growing Resistance in the lands where the Lannisters had control of such as the Crownlands and the Conquered parts of the Riverlands. This resistance had been attacking the patrols and supply waggons which made trade difficult. With the Reach cutting off food supplies, the only food had to come from the crownlands. Rosby and Antlers had been sending food supplies but some were being attacked by the Resistance. More people were now fishing in Blackwater Bay and the Kingswood had been opened to hunters.

Joffrey scoffed "This resistance is weak. They are little more than peasants. We will crush them."

"And how will we do that?" Cersei asked "We don't have the men as many houses have declared for your brother. House Rykker is the most powerful house in the crownlands except for us and they support your brother."

"So what should I do?" Joffrey asked

"We could ask your Grandfather to supply more men" Cersei suggested

"A king doesn't ask" Joffrey snorted "A King commands. But you are right, I could command Grandfather to supply men and we will take Duskendale and put all traitor houses to the sword. But then again, Grandfather has already lost us an important battle at Dragon Bridge. So there are other ways to send a message. Soon this Resistance will understand what happens when you mess with the true king." Joffrey sneered and then he walked off.

Cersei watched as he left, now she was a little worried about what Joffrey was going to do. This war was going badly for them and they needed to find a way to get more men.

 **Temple of the Divines:  
** The Temple of the Divines in King's Landing was a small building with shrines to each of the Nine Divines. Each of the Shrines was on a small pedestal which people knelt in front of to pray to the Divines. High Priest Rorlund watched over the people who were praying. The Temple was now filling up with people, many of which were refugees from the war. When the Refugees started flooding into King's Landing, Rorlund had ordered all spare food and spare cloth to be used to help the Refugees. The temple had a charity box which had filled over time and Rorlund had used the money to buy more food and clothes and also to get rid of the money in case the Gold cloaks decided to take the money for the war effort. Rorlund didn't like this war but it had created an interest in the Nine Divines again. More and more people were converting to the Nine Divines each day. Some converted because they saw Martin as the rightful king and converted to support him and others converted because the Faith of the Nine Divines had done something to help them while the Faith of the Seven just sat back and watched. Rorlund personally hated the High Septon who was fat and greedy. The temple had also been converted into a shelter for the refugees so they had places to stay.

Rorlund was walking around as he watched as people prayed to the Divines. The most prayed one at this time was Stendarr the God of Mercy. His shrine was a golden plate with an ale flagon. People were praying to Stendarr for protection from the war. There was one thing Rorlund was concerned about and that was that the Temple was a hot stop for supporters of Martin and that did have Rorlund a bit worried that it might cause this boy King to attack to deal with Martin's supporters. Rorlund soon came across a young woman with auburn hair and wearing a green dress. This woman was Mheagen who had been a woman who converted to the Nine Divines some time ago. She had her young baby daughter Barra with her.

Mheagen was a prostitute from one of the Brothels in King's Landing and was the mother of one of the late King Robert's Bastards. She had thinking that she might have been kicked out of the temple since she was the mother of a bastard and the Faith of the Seven looks down on Bastardry. But the Faith of the Nine Divines didn't and Mheagen was welcome at the Temple. She now came quite often to prey to the Divines. She prayed to Stendarr for protection and Mara for love. She also wanted help for her daughter Barra. Mheagen didn't want her to become a prostitute like her. It was normal for the daughters of prostitutes to be taken from their mother and trained to become a prostate as well. Mheagen talked to Rorlund once and suggested that she could one day learn now to become a Priestess of the Divines but Rorlund wanted the girl to make her own choice when she got older.

"So how are you doing today?" Rorlund asked as he approached Mhaegen

"I'm doing fine" Mhaegen answered "Little Barra is doing fine as well and I'm sure that she will grow up to be happy."

"Well I'm glad to hear that" Rorlund smiled and Mhaegan smiled back and when Barra made a gurgle noise, Rorlund handed some milk over for Barra. But then there was a crash and both of them turned to see Rorlund's wife priestess Freir enter along with Priestess Silana and someone that Mhaegan recognised. It was another prostitute called Daisy who had once been from Haystack Hay. Rorlund went over to ask what was wrong and then Mhaegan picked up Barra who had started crying and began to coo her to calm her down.

"Rorlund, we have a problem!" Frier shouted

"Shh just calm down Frier" Rorlund said "What is happening."

"I'll tell you in a second but is there a woman called Mhaegan here?" Frier asked

"Yes she is just over there why?" Rolund asked as he pointed to Mhaegan.

It was Daisy who answered "I was back in my brothel when that corrupt Andens walked in with some guards. They began searching the brothel and then they took any of the children with black hair and they murdered them."

Rorlund and Mhaegan gasped "Why. Why would they do that?" Rorlund asked shocked

"I don't know but then they asked about Mhaegan and I told them that she wasn't here." Daisy admitted

"I was in the city as well" Silana "The guards were talking that King Joffrey gave orders for every child with black hair to be killed to eliminate any of Late King Robert's children. He wanted to send a message to the Resistance."

"NO!" Mhaegan wailed as she hugged her daughter "My daughter is one of those bastards. They're going to kill my Barra."

"Shh calm down it'll be okay" Rorlund hushed

"What are we going to do?" Frier asked "Those soldiers are going to be here any minute and there are more children here."

Rorlund though for a moment and then he had a plan "I have an idea" he said and he guided Mhaegan to the door to his personal chambers and Silana came with him "All right listen Silana, there is no way I will allow a child to be murdered, and expessially not here in the temple. In my chambers there is a trap door under the rug. It leads to the Ragged Flagon and the Thieves Guild. Take Mhaegan there and talk to Brynjolf. He will know what to do."

Silana nodded and then he went to Rorlund's chambers with Mhaegan and Barra and Rorlund got the trap door open after he moved the rug and allowed them to enter before he closed the door and hit it again. As soon as he left his chambers, he saw Andens with some guards including another traitor, Ulrich who was now in charge of the Fines in the city.

"What is the meaning of this Captain?" Rorlund spat, he hated Andens because of his betrayal. If he didn't have the protection of the King he would have ordered him to leave "This temple is dedicated to worship."

"We are searching for a whore with a bastard baby" Andens hissed "She was not at the brothel and we were told that she comes here. Where is she?"

"If you didn't have the protection of the King I would have ordered you to leave" Rorlund hissed "And as for the woman, there are many women here that prey. I don't expect to know every one of them."

"Then you won't mind if we look around then" Andens sneered

"Do it then." Rorlund spat "But if you cause any trouble then you will leave here. So don't touch the shrines."

Andens and his men searched the temple and they noticed the glares that the people in the temple gave them. They all looked at them with disgust. It was then that Ulrich found the charity box. "Don't bother with that" Frier hissed "that's the charity box that people put donations in. It was emptied to buy things for the refugees. Better that than to be taken by you."

Ulrich then found Rorlund's chambers and after Rorlund reluctantly opened the door, he searched the room but found nothing as Rorlund had covered the trap door earlier. After that, Ulrich turned to Andens "She's not here captain" he said

"Move out then" Andens ordered and he, Ulrich and the others left and did not notice Rorlund sigh in relief.

 **The Ragged Flagon:**

Brynjolf walked along the flagon with Arya Stark. Arya had been training with the Thieves Guild in how to be good at the skills she needed to learn to survive. Cynric had taught her how to pick locks and she had some training in the training room and Delvin had taught her how to sneak. Today she was testing her pick pocketing skills that caught be needed if she needed to steal information. Brynolf and Vipir had been teaching her about how to pickpocket and now she was going to test her skills.

"Okay then little wolf" Brynjolf said "All of these straw dummies at the tables have letters in their pockets. You are to steal the letters without knocking them over as you do that. If you do then if you did that for real, you would be discovered. This skill could be used if you were in an inn full of enemy soldiers. Do you think you are up to it?"

"I can try" Arya said

"Don't worry little wolf" Delvin smirked "Even if you fail you just need some practise."

But before they could start, the watchman Dirge came into the flagon with a priestess, and a young woman who looked like a prostitute who was carrying a sleeping baby.

Brynjolf knew who this woman was "Silana" he greeted "I haven't seen you for a while"

"Well this isn't my favourite place" Silana said "But Rorlund told me to come to you."

"And I take it has something to do with the woman and baby" Delvin asked

Silana nodded "It's the city watch. They're killing children all throughout the city."

"They're what!" the thieves guild member Rune gasped

"I knew that this boy king was horrible but it takes the vilest scum to murder children!" Delvin hissed

"This woman is the mother of one of the late King Robert's bastards." Silana explained "We have to get her out of the city."

"Well I know a way" the bartender Vekel said as he came into the room "The Resistance is sending some people to Duskendale in a few days. She can be smuggled to Duskendale where she should be safe."

Mhaegen smiled "I don't know how I can thank you."

"Just keep your daughter safe" Brynjolf replied "Raise her well."

And so a few days later, Delvin helped smuggle Mhaegen and her daughter hide in one of the Resistance supply wagons which took her to Duskendale. The city watch didn't bother to check the cart fully and they were safe for now.

 **Chapter end:  
Notes: Another chapter finished. Now the story will start going my own way and some chapters may be shorter as they will only focus on certain areas. But the Dragons that a reviewer wanted are coming up but I will need some ideas for names. I'm also starting my final Fanfiction story which will be an Elder Scrolls Dragon age crossover AU. There will be no more fanfictions after that until my other stories are finished**


	15. The Jagged Crown

**The Jagged Crown:**

 **I know I said in my announcement that I would not get a chapter finished for a while but the good news is that I was able to use a family friend's laptop to finish this chapter. I put that announcement as I was not sure if I would have a laptop but I did and I'm sorry if I upset anyone. But there is a surprise waiting at the end of this chapter**

 **Riverlands:**

The Mountain that rides, Gregor Clegane rode with his force of brutal men. He rode with his force of 300 riders along with the riders of the sellsword company the Brave Companions.

The Brave Companions were known as the Bloody Mummers and had a terrible reputation and were known for murders and rapes. They were led by Vargo Hoat, better known as the Goat due to him being from the Free city of Qohor. Hoat was hated by the people of Westeros but Gregor liked him because they had similar attitudes which was why Gregor signed him on. He had enlisted the help of another Sellsword Company known as the Silver Hand who were led by a man called Krev the Skinner. They had been tasked with raiding the Riverlands but found most of the settlements had been abandoned and there were Legion outposts in the area. Gregor's comrade, Amory Lorch had just lost most of his force at an ambush near Dragon Bridge when the town had been fortified and the Legion had a strong hold of it. Lorch had barely been able to escape and now Lorch was with Gregor now. Gregor was in a bad mood because he wanted to bloody his sword. They had just attacked the towns of Pennytree and Fairmarket but most of their inhabitants had moved. The Legion and Martin's armies had strong forces at Oldstones and now Gregor needed to find something to do. Then one of his riders approached him.

"What is it lad?" Gregor demanded "I want to bloody my sword."

"Well Ser Clegane" the rider said "I might have a solution. We can't attack Dragon Bridge but there is a small town near the border of the Vale. This town was built by the traitor Prince and is home to valuable silver. The town is likely to be lightly guarded as the forces have marched south. This could be a perfect time to take the town and become rich with Silver."

"Rich with Silver huh" Lorch smiled

"I like a go with that" Hoat agreed "I say we sack this town."

Clegane nodded "All right men, we march west and we will take this small town in the name of the Lannisters." The force of brutal men then road west to their target but none of them noticed the rider who suggested the idea ride in another direction. Then he found a camp with people around a campfire. These men were the Companions of the North who had come south with the North to help liberate the Riverlands. Kodlack Whitemane along with his trusted fighters, Aela the Huntress, Farkus, Vilkus and Skjor had come.

"So then were you successful?" Aela asked

"Clegane is walking into the trap" the rider said who was actually a member of the Companions

"Well we should ride over to Cloud Ruler and prepare to unleash our trap" Vilkus added

"Soon this world will be free of those monsters" Farkus agreed

"Just don't forget the fact that Martin would rather have Lorch and Clegane alive." Kodlack added

"I would prepare them dead" Skjor replied "But I agree that alive and Martin can use them to gain another alliance."

 **Harrenhal:**

Tywin Lannister was fuming. He was not very happy at all. He had just received word about what Joffrey had done at the capital and the murder of children.

"Of all the stupid things to do that what he does as King!" Tywin snorted to himself "Killing all children with black hair to eliminate all bastards of King Robert! Now I'm glad I decided to secretly support Prince Martin" he whispered the last part to himself. He knew that the killing of children in King's Landing would stain the Lannister name. He had written to Tyrion and told him to prevent any more actions like this taking place. Tywin knew that he needed to keep up appearances and knew that he needed to look like he was still supporting King Joffrey. All though he knew that Prince Martin and the Northern Forces did not fully trust him and he was not surpirised at that action, he knew that he was disliked by the Northerns for what happened at the Sack of King's Landing. His latest message was that Martin was sailing to Dragonstone to meet up with his uncle Stannis and then he would be going to the Stormlands to deal with Renly. Renly had one of the largest forces in Westeros as he had the Stormlords or most of them as many in the Dornish Marches had declared for Martin such as Houses Swann, Dondarion and Selmy. But Renly had the support of the Reach as well which was concerning since the Reach would raise the largest army in Westeros. However he knew that both Renly and Mace Tyrell were fools who knew nothing about war. Lord Tyrell had tried to starve Stannis at Storm's End and the Tyrell Victory at Ashford had been due to Lord Randyll Tarly who supported Prince Martin. "I just hope I know what I am doing" Tywin said to himself "I am playing a dangerous game but this could be the only way that my legacy carries on."

 **King's Landing: The Ragged Flagon.**

Brynjolf along with the other main leaders of the Thieves Guild, Delvin and Vex had Arya with them as they spoke to Itius Hayn, leader of the Resistance in King's Landing. Ever since the Massacre of Children in the city, the city watch had stepped up their patrols and had made it harder for the Resistance to operate. The watch had already uncovered several Resistance hideouts and now Itius believed that the only way for them to survive was to withdraw to Duskendale and join up with other Resistance Cells.

"Andens had stepped up his bounds now" Itius spoke "Just last night our small hideout located at Flee Bottom was uncovered and all resistance members there were slaughters. Now their heads adore the walls of the Red Keep. They are close to discovering our location here at the Thieves Guild. It won't be long until they find out. I fear that the only way for us to survive is to join up with the other cells at Duskendale."

"You're just going to abandoned us?" Arya hissed

"No young Arya" Brynjolf spoke "If the cells don't leave then the Resistance will be discovered here. There are too many enemies here at King's Landing in order for the Resistance to operate here. Itius is right. The only way will be to withdraw to Duskendale."

"And how do they do that?" Vex asked "The Gates are on lockdown and we can't smuggle everyone out of the city at once."

"There may be a way" Itius said "It is clear that we can't stay here but the Iron Gate is lightly guarded at the moment as the Guards fear Renly's Tyrell army attacking from the West. So the Western Gates are heavily guarded at the moment. If we stage an attack at the Iron Gate then we may be able to break free. Also one of the traitors, Sinmir is at the Iron Gate. We can eliminate him while we are there as well and take out one of the enemies."

"We will just have to wait for the right time." Brynjolf replied

 **The North:**

Galmar Stone Fist led several soldiers on a mission to an old Nordic tomb. Galmar is the second in Command of the First Legion and an old friend of Ulfric. He had grown up in the Northern Mountains and was said to have killed a bear in his early teens. He had fought alongside Ulfric during Robert's Rebellion and he wielded his prized Battleaxe and he wore his armour that he made himself using the pelt of the bear he killed. He had a rough tone of voice and a thick beard. Joining him were around 100 men which included men from the First Legion along with some from the Northern Mountains. The two clans that joined him were from clans Grey Mane and Battle Born. Both of these Clans were ancient clans and were rivals with each other but still quite friendly. Thorald and Avulstein Grey Mane had joined in, they were the sons of Eorlund Grey Mane who was considered one of the best smiths in the North. The sons of the Battle Born Clan, Jon and Idolaf had also joined the fight. Idolaf and Thorald were both members of the Legion themselves and were keen to help fight in the war.

Galmar had taken his group to an old tomb known as Korvanjund. This old tomb is where Galmar believed that the Jagged Crown was kept after it was brought back after King Borgas. The Tomb was located right near the gift and was used as an Outlaw camp but despite being cleared many times, the soldiers refused to go inside the Tomb. Galmar had set up camp not far from the Tomb while he sent a few scouts to scout the area out. The scouts returned led by the lead scout Angi. Angi was a northern woman who served House Mormont before she joined the Legion. She was one of the best scouts and archers of the Legions and was the one who trained most of the archers who joined the First Legion.

"So what's it like down there?" Galmar asked

"Bandits patrol the area surrounding the tomb" Angi replied "I overheard them talking about a successful raid they have taken on a small village. Quite a few of them are drunk but there are more bandits inside the tomb."

"These are just bandits" Thorald scoffed "They are no match for us."

"Don't underestimate them" Angi hissed "I overheard one saying that there are a few Deserters from the Night's Watch here as well. They may be traitors but they can still fight."

"The best plan is to take out the ones patrolling first" Galmar said "Can the archers take them out?"

"There are only a few bandits outside so yes we can" Angi replied

"Do it then, we will follow you." Galmar said

And so Galmar led the men of his squad up to the edge of the tomb. There was a stairway that went down into a tomb and another which led to the entrance of the tomb. And just as Angi said, there were indeed a few bandits watching though they weren't paying much attention and one was drunk.

"All right men" Angi whispered to the archers as they place their arrows in their bows "Draw, fire" The archers all fired their arrows at the bandits. They were all caught by surprise and they stood no chance against the troops. Soon all of the bandits outside were dead and Galmar and his group made it to the tomb entrance.

"All right this is it men" Galmar said "No turning back now. We will be leaving this tomb with that crown."

"I'm not questioning your orders but what happens if the crown is not in there?" Idolaf asked

"Trust me, it is in here." Galmar said and then the squad then entered the tomb.

 **Dragonstone:**

Martin Baratheon got off of his ship at the docks at Dragonstone along with Lord Randyll Tarly, Delphine, Esbern and General Tullius. They were met by a group of Dragonstone Soldiers led by Mattos Seaworth, one of Davos' sons.

"Your Grace" Mattos greeted "Stannis is ready to meet with you. He has had the castle prepared to meet with you. Your Sister and Willas Tyrell are with him and they are waiting for you."

"Well let's go see them." Martin replied

Soon Martin and his group all arrived at the Dragonstone in the room with the Painted table where Stannis along with Davos, Alessia, Willas and a woman who Martin did not know were waiting for him.

"Your Grace" Stannis said as he knelt before him.

Martin though about saying that he didn't need to kneel but decided against it as he knew that Stannis would treat him like this weather he liked it or not.

"Greetings Uncle" Martin greeted back "It is good to see you again."

"Well I have been sat here for a while and it is time I get involved with this war." Stannis said "This is your first war isn't it."

"It is but I know not to be reckless." Martin said "Wars are not to be treated as fun and games. They have to be treated properly as any decision you make could be important to the war effort."

"Indeed" Stannis said and they he recognised Lord Randyll Tarly "Lord Randyll Tarly" he greeted "I didn't think I would see you here. I thought you would have been with my brother Renly."

"Martin always respected me" Lord Tarly replied "I would be better off serving him than instead serving a Fat Fool."

"You defeated my brother at the Battle of Ashford." Stannis added "The only battle my brother ever lost. I know that Mace Tyrell claim he won that victory but the fighting was mostly over by the time he joined in."

"That's true" Tarly added "One of the reasons why I joined Martin."

"I did tell my brother that he shouldn't go so far West so soon but he never listened." Stannis added "He never listens. He said that his victory at the Battle if Summerhall showed that he could lead an army and he was defeated."

"And then we spent the rest of the War besieging Storm's End." Randyll added "Mace chose to just let them starve out. But you remained stubborn and refused to surrender even when your men were starving. That's what makes you a great commander as he refuse to give in when there is a tiny chance of victory. Other men would just cave in and give up. But here is a piece of advice, don't let your stubbornness rule you all the time as it may lead to an entire army being slaughtered."

"I guess I should consider myself lucky that you weren't leading the attack on Storm's End then" Stannis added

"Well we really should be getting back to planning this war" Tullius interrupted

"Agreed." Stannis added and he went towards the part of the Painted table at the Stormlands "Renly has his army camped at Bitterbridge. His army in around 100,000 strong and he has the backing of the Stormlands and Reach. But he is holding a tourney at Bitterbridge."

"Another one?" Willas questioned and then he sighed "If he actually got on with the war and treated this seriously then he would have already taken King's Landing using an army that large."

"That's why battles are not always won by numbers." Marin added

"Indeed" Stannis said and then he turned to Davos "Is there any other news?"

"Well there is growing discontent amongst Renly's ranks." Davos claimed "Some houses like House Morrigan are growing tired of Renly wasting time. And we still have our support from Houses Swann, Caron, Dondarrion and Selmy along with the Fifth Legion which gives us a force to be reckoned with."

"All right, the best plan is to get to the Stormlands and then we will go to Renly after we join the Fifth Legion and the other Stormland Houses that have declared for me."

"What will happen to Renly?" Stannis asked

"I hope that he will see reason and give up this foolish idea" Martin said "But if it comes to War then I will show him the true meaning of War."

"Your Grace" the strange woman said "I have something that I can offer."

Martin looked at this woman who wore a deep crimson robe and had long red hair. "Uncle who is this?" he asked Stannis.

"This is Melisandre" Alessia said "She is a Red Priestess from Essos."

Martin had a bad feeling about this. She had heard about the Red Priests of the Faith of R'hllor. They worshipped their God R'hllor better known as the Lord of Light or the Heart of Fire or the God of Flame and Shadow. They were one of the main religions of Essos and were widespread across Essos with many priests raised from Childhood or even bought as Slaves. Martin was worried because these Priests were known to perform dark magic in their fires. Rumours said they could create Shadow Assassins or revive the dead. Some rumours said that they burnt people alive as sacrifices "So why are you here then?" Martin asked

"Well Your Grace" Melisandre replied "Rumours of your so called ancient power have reached ears across the known World. The Red Temple of Volantis wanted to investigate claiming that they had heard the Lord of Light speak to them. And he said that there is a way to unleash your true potential and sent with a gift." Melisandre then brought out a large box and place it on the table where she opened the Lid and showed the gift to Martin. Martin and a few others gave gasps when they saw the gift which consisted of Five Large Dragon Eggs "These Dragon Eggs were found in the ruins of caves beneath Dragonstone and may have been brought by the Targaryen Dragons many years ago so may have the potential to hatch." Melisandre added "Hatch the Eggs and the Ancient Magic in your blood will awake."

Martin could only stare at the Eggs. There were five large eggs and each one was a different colour. One was a bright Golden Colour. Another was Ruby Red, one was Sapphire Blue and another was an amethyst Purple colour. Then the final one was a rich Silver colour. Martin looked at each egg as he held the golden egg in his hands.

 **King's Landing Small Council meeting room:**

Hand of the King Tyrion Lannister sat at the Small Council Meeting room along with his sister, Master of Coin Gyles Rosby, Master of Whisperrs Varys, Master of Laws Bennard Brune, Commander of the city watch Andens Avidius along with Grandmaester Pycelle. The King himself, Joffrey Baratheon had also joined the meeting to get an update on the War.

"So commander what is the situation with the city?" Cersei asked

"Well the number of refugees arriving at the city has started to go down now and some of the Refugees have left the city." Andens replied

"Well that's good" Joffrey snorted "We don't need that trash in my city."

But then Tyrion noticed Andens' face which clearly said that there was more to this "Is there a reason for this?" he asked

"Well there is I'm afraid." Andens replied "While the true watch has been successful in starting to take care of this treasonous Resistance to the Rightful King, the Resistance is growing in other areas of the Crownlands. Most of their new members are the refugees and some have fled King's Landing to join the Resistance."

"Still they are just a bunch of lowlife peasents" Joffrey snorted "They won't be much of a threat."

"Your Grace I'm not questioning you" Bennard spoke "But this Resistance is still a force to be reconged with. While single cells can be dealt with if they all united together as one big army then they could cause trouble for our soldiers here in King's Landing. And some of the Resistance commanders are former members of the city watch including their main commander Itius Hayn."

"Well then we must capture Itius and make an example of him" Gyles spoke

"We don't know where he is" Andens spoke "But we can make an example of someone. We caught sight of Itius but he escaped but one of his top men stayed behind to buy him time. The man is one of the Gate Guards Roggvir and we can have him executed at in a few days to set an example."

Joffrey sneered "A good idea. It will show those traitors what happens if you betray the rightful King."

Tyrion could only watch. It was clear that Joffrey was showing signs of Madness and he now believed it was time he met with Martin's friends in the city.

 **Korvanjund:**

Galmar led his squad into the old tomb of Korvanjund. The tomb did smell of rotting bodies but he was not going to turn back because of some smell. They entered the first main room to see a group of bandits lookout. With Angi's help, they were taken by surprise and killed just like it had been done at the entrance to the tomb. Then they went down a Hallway when Idolaf and his brother Jon stopped.

"What are we stopping brother?" Jon asked

"That's why" Idolaf smirked as he pointed down a side passage where there was a large chest. "That chest must be filled with treasure."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Thorald Grey Mane said as he stopped Idolaf from walking down the side passage.

"And why not Grey Mane?" Idolaf hissed "I saw that treasure first so I claim it."

Thorald said nothing as he picked up a rock and threw it down the side passage. Then there was a loud scrapping noise and several large blades swung through the tunnel. These blades were sharp enough to cleave a man in two. "That is why?" Thorald said "If I hadn't stopped you, then you would have wandered straight into that trap. Remember we have a mission to do here."

"Thorald is right" Galmar grunted "We are here from the crown not treasure of course any treasure we find may just be important as well but the Crown comes first. Understand?"

"Understood Legate Galmar" Jon said

"Good, now we must get a move on." Galmar said and then he drew his battleaxe and the rest of the men followed him and soon they clear another chamber of bandits. But then as he was ready he lead the men forward through a small hallway. He placed his axe on his back and stopped "I don't like the look of this" he said "This is the perfect spot for an ambush. I bet that there may be more bandits waiting for us on the other side."

"But there isn't any other way through Legate?" Jon spoke up

"We soldiers always check things first to find other options." Galmar replied "I'd rather take the time to check this place out than wander right into a trap." He turned to Angi "Angi, you look to see if there is another way through, we'll follow you the moment we hear fighting."

"Understood Legate." Angi said and then she went off to search while the others looked through the ruins. Angi Eventually found a second tunnel on the upper floor of the room and she went through it and she found herself on a balcony in another chamber. Not too far away were more bandits who were watching the area where the other passage went through. Galmar had been right, there was an ambush waiting for them. Angi could see at least 7 bandits. But then she saw that three of them were standing above a liquid substance that came from a fallen oil lamp. Angi realised that there was a trap set which she could activate as there was another oil lamp above them. Angi placed an arrow in her bow and she then fired the arrow which hit the rope that attached the oil lamp to the ceiling. The rope snapped and the oil lamp hit the floor and shattered which set the oil on fire and burning the three bandits and a fourth one when he tried to help. Galmar and the others arrived to help.

"That was a good trap you did there" Jon said "Using the oil to eliminate a group at once. You really are the best archer in the Legion."

"Thank you" Angi replied

The squad then carried on and then they came to another chamber where they killed another bandit. But on the other side of the chamber was something that caused everyone to creep out. It was some kind of dead body but the body had rotted away and the creature looked like it had only recently been killed.

"When in the name of the Divines is this thing?" Angi asked

"It's a dragur" Thorald said "I heard stories about these creatures. They're the bodies of men that died years ago and they rise up to kill anything that enters these tombs. They are the reason why no one enters these ruins."

"Is this what killed that second Bandit over there?" Jon asked "It can't be it looks like it has been dead for years."

"We face things worse that a few dusky old bonewalkers" Galmar grunted "Now we must move on and find that crown."

 **Essos: Bone Mountains.**

"There they are" Farengar said as he led Daenerys and her remaining Dothraki and Jorah "The Bone Mountains." The Bone Mountains were what splits Essos in two with the Dothraki Sea, Slavers Bay, the Red Waste and the Free Cities to the West of the Mountains and to the East were lands that were largely unknown as very few people have ever travelled that Far East. All that is known is that there is the Golden Empire of Yi Ti, the land of a thousand gods and a hundred Princes ruled by one God Emperor. There was also the Great Sand Sea, a land which had once been a thriving Kingdom which collapsed when the climat changed and there was also the Plain of the Jogos Nhai which was the home of another group of normads similar to the Dothraki known as the Jogos Nhai.

The Bone Mountains were a natural barrier that stretched from the Summer Sea and Jade Sea to the South to the Shivering Sea of the North. The Mountains were like large spikes sticking out of the ground. The Famous explorer Lomas Longstrider was said to have lost heart at the Bone Mountains and believed that he had reached the edge of the world but soon found a path through the Mountains. Legends say that the Stone Giants live in the Northern Bone Mountains before dying out 1000 years ago. There were three Roads through the Bone Mountains starting with the Steel Road which went from Vaes Dothrak and through the Bone Mountains. Then there was the Stone Road which started at the ruined city of Adakhakileki and to the city of Shamyriana and then to Bayasabhad. Then there was the Sand road know as the Dry Bones due to the lack of water which went from the city of Quarth and all the way to Trader Town.

Farengar and the others had ridden all the way to the Bone Mountains and now they just had to find Farengar's old friend Calcelmo. Daenerys had sent Rakharo in order to search the area and he soon arrived back saying that he had found some kind of a camp. Farengar believed that Calcelmo may be there so they all went to the camp.

The Camp clearly had only been set up for maybe a month at most so it looked like people were camping here. "All right Khalessi" Farengar said to Daenerys "If this is Calcelmo's camp then I should do the talking. Calcelmo is quite suspicious of strangers but he will react better if he sees an old friend."

Daenerys went with Farengar along with Jorah and Rakharo as well as Daenerys' dragons and they soon saw what looked like metal pipes coming from the mountains "What's with the metal pipes?" Jorah asked

"They were used by the Dwemer" Farengar said "Calcelmo will be able to answer more as he knows more on this than I do."

The group eventually saw what looked like a doorway where they saw three people standing in front of the door. Two had purple robes similar to Farengar while the other wore a suit of Steel Armour.

"Are you sure that there is no sign of them?" one of the robed men asked

"I'm sure Calcelmo" the armoured man answered "He took most of the group ahead and they have not been seen since."

The other robbed man sighed "You see uncle, this is dangerous and I knew we never should have trusted him."

Calcelmo sighed "Maybe I was a fool but he seemed like the best man for the Job."

The armoured man then turned and saw Farengar and the others. He drew his sword and pointed it at them and stepped in front of Farengar "Halt, who are you?" he demanded

"Hey take it easy" Farengar countered as he raised his arms slowly "We're just here to speak to Calcelmo."

The man still held his sword at them "And who might you be?" he demanded

Farengar lowered his hood "A very old friend of Calcelmo" he said

Calcelmo looked at him and then his eyes widened "Farengar?" he question and then he gasped "Farengar it is you." Farengar and Calcelmo laughed as they embraced each other "It is good to see you again"

"It is great to see you too old friend" Farengar replied

"Oh" Calcelmo gasped "I'm sure you remember my nephew Aicantar"

"Well Aicantar, I see that you have grown" Farengar said as he turned to the other robed man."

"Well uncle has been helping me learn how to become an expert mage and researcher." Aicantar said "And I may have found a way to get old Dwemer machines working again but only to move around."

"That is quite a find" Farengar said and then he turned to the other man in armour "And who is this?"

"This is Captain Aquilius" Calcemo said "He is the captain of my guards. May I ask what it is you wanted to see me about?"

"Calcelmo you were the only person I could go to." Farengar said "We need your help."

"My help?" Calcelmo asked and then he looked at Jorah, Rakharo and Daenerys "I take it that they have something to do with it?"

"Yes they do" Farengar said "This is Khalessi Daenerys Stormborn, wife of Khal Drogo?"

"She is a Dothraki!" Calcelmo accused "You know I don't like those Nomads who raid."

"The Dothraki are no more or will no longer be" Farengar said "Vaes Dothrak is gone. Destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Calcelmo gasped "But how?"

"I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it." Farengar said "But an Oblivion Gate opened outside Vaes Dothrak."

"An Oblivion Gate?" Calcelmo gasped "Old friend that is ridiculous. I may not be an expert on Oblivion but the Gates were sealed for good when Martin Septim shattered the amulet of Kings and defeated Mehrunes Dagon."

"I found it was mad but I found this" Farengar said and he handed Farengar one of the Daedric Blades that he had recovered from the Daedra.

"A Daedric Blade!" Calcelmo gasped "But the only way this could have been found was if there was a Dremora in the mortal world."

"Now you can see why I am worried" Farengar said "The Mythic Dawn have returned and I don't know how."

"If the Mythic Dawn have returned then we are all in trouble" Calcelmo gasped "I do have a way to help you. I can bring you to the place where I live in the city of Sentinel."

"The city of Sentinel?" Daenerys questioned "I've never heard of this place."

"That's because they keep to themselves. Not even Lomas Longstrider went there." Calcelmo said "It is the last remains of the Septim Empire and they keep to themselves mainly. I can take you there but I have to find the rest of my team."

"Your team, what happened here?" Farengar asked

"Well I gathered a team and I went to this old ruin to find ancient secrets of the Dwemer." Calcelmo said "I hired an adventure to find me a team. His name was Sulla Trebutis and he had his bodyguard Umana. He found server other researchers and labours but Sulla had disobeyed orders and taken the workforce further in than I orders. Now they are missing. I can't leave them behind so now I have to go in and find them."

Farengar looked at him "Who is it that is missing?" he asked

"Well other than Sulla and Umana, there are Valie and Endrast, two researchers and two labours known as J'zar and J'darr. Then there is a hired muscle called Yag Gra Gortwog. I can't just leave them behind, who knows what has happened to them."

Farengar looked at Daenerys who nodded "We can't just leave innocent people to be trapped." Daenerys said "We must help him."

"Well I have to go in since I'm Calcelmo's old friend." Farengar said

"I'm going in too" Daenerys said "I would want to see this old ruin."

"Khaleesi" Jorah started "I don't think that's a good idea it's not safe in there."

"This old ruin is still filled with old traps from the ages of the Dwemer." Calcelmo asked

"Jorah will be here to protect me." Daenerys said "And Rakharo will stay to look after the Dothraki. Most are women and Children."

"Well there is a well nearby for water" Calcelmo asked "But are you sure about coming in? Once we are in there is no turning back."

"We're sure" Daenerys said "We won't leave innocent people."

"Well let's get going then" Calcelmo said "The faster we find them the better."

Unknown to them, several figures were watching them from nearby. It turned out to be Runa and Raven Cameron. Runa was staring at Daenerys "How was she able to survive my magic?" she demanded

"It seems Farengar is better than we thought." Raven said "But I am interested in this land that still follows the ways of the Septim Empire. I think father will want to hear of this."

 **Unknown place beyond the Wall:**

Viserys was sitting with Mankar as he looked over the Mysterium Xarxes and then something came to his mind "Hey Mankar?" Viserys asked "I heard that this cult was wiped out many years ago. How was it revived."

Mankar laughed "Well ironically we have our enemies the Blades to thank for that" he said "The Mythic Dawn was wiped out after the Oblivion Crisis. Even me and my children were killed. However I had place a piece of myself within the Mysterium Xarxes and when the Blades didn't destroy the whole book when they hoped that the remains could help defeat other Daedric Princes, I was able to survive and for many years I spent time in my world that I created using the Xarxes while I regained my power. When I was strong enough I was reborn and I quickly revived my children and the Mythic Dawn was reborn."

It was then that Runa and Raven returned from their mission on scouting on Farengar "Father we have big news." Raven said

"Well let's hear it then" Mankar said

"It seems that Farengar is more powerful than we though." Runa said "He was able to save Daenerys from dying and now she has hatched Dragons."

"Dragons!" Viserys growled "Those should be my dragons. I am the Dragon in a human body. I command the Dragons."

"Calm Viserys" Mankar spoke "You will have those Dragons. So what else was there?" he asked Raven

"Farengar and his group have visited his friend Calcelmo and now they are helping him to find his missing exploration team. But there is something interesting, Calcelmo claims that there is a place in Essos that was part of the Septim Empire and still follows it's old ways."

"A part of the Septim Empire that never collapsed?" Mankar gasped "If that is so then we must see it. My children, you will carry on your spying mission and track this strange land that was part of the Septim Empire. And then maybe we may be able to find the ancient magic we need."

"Understood father" Runa said and then she and Raven vanished to carry on their mission.

Mankar then looked at Viserys "And now that you have done training I think you are ready for a mission."

"And what will that be?" Viserys grumbled

"Well you hold the Razor of Mehrunes Dagon" Mankar smirked "However it is not complete, the original scabbard and part of the Pommel Stone are missing. Without them the Razor will not have its full power. But I have found their location. In the North there is a small town near the Wall known as Dawnstar. Living there is a man known as Silus Vesuius. He is descended from the original murderers of Uriel Septim VII. He holds the original scabbard and the piece of the pommel. You job to prove to Dagon that you are worthy is to go to Dawnstar and bring Silus and the relics here. Dagon will repair the razor for you."

Viserys smirked "It will be done"

 **Beyond the Wall, Craster's Keep:**

Also beyond the Wall, the Nights Watch and the Dawnguard were getting ready to leave Craster's Keep. They did not want to be here for longer than they had to but now they were now ready to leave for the Fist of the First Men. The Fist was a large hill in the lands beyond the Wall. Not much is known but it is believed to have been a sacred grove to the Old Gods. The Fist has a strategic importance since you can see for miles around the Fist. Isran and Mormont were speaking near the carts as everyone prepared to leave.

"So we will meet with the Halfhand at the Fist" Isran said

"Halfhand has most likely already scouted the area if he has gotten there with the Men from the Shadow Tower" Mormont said "The sooner we get there and we learn what Mance Rayder is doing with the Wildlings, the better."

"If there are White Walkers north of the Wall then we must find proof fast" Isran said "I'd rather not be North of the Wall if they strike"

Nearby, Jon, Serena, Agmaer, Grenn and Edd watched "So we will be getting ready to head to the Fist" Agmaer said

"Well I'm glad" Grenn replied "I don't want to be here any longer. This place gives me the creeps."

"I really don't like Craster" Serena said "It is his house and his rules but I still wonder what happens if his daughter-wives give him boys?"

"I don't think we will find the answer to that" Jon said "Craster is not going to tell us but there is a reason why."

"If Craster were to die then I wouldn't mind" Edd said "This world is better off without him. But we will be meeting with the Halfhand soon. They say he is the best Ranger in the Night's Watch."

"My uncle used to talk about him" Jon said "There are many stories about him."

"Many of them are true" Edd said

"They say he spent half of last Winter North of the Wall." Jon said

"All of it actually" Edd replied causing everyone to look at him "He was north of the Skirling Pass when the snow fell. He couldn't get back home."

"How did he survive that long North of the Wall?" Grenn asked "I didn't think anyone could survive that long."

"The Wildlings are able to" Edd said "But they are not immune to the cold. Many actually die from the cold or starvation."

"Well I see you lot are talking a lot about the Halfhand" Mormont said as he spoke "You want to know how he survived then why don't you ask him."

"Well we need to get going now" Isran said "Before the cart breaks again and the men are starting to become restless. Some want to return to the Wall."

"Well I am the Lord Commander" Mormont said "Now we must get on now." And then later that day, the Night's Watch and the Dawnguard all left Craster's Keep though some knew that Craster himself was smirking and feasting on food from his house.

 **King's Landing, Streets:**

Hand of the King, Tyrion Lannister was walking along the streets with his Sellsword friend Bronn. Tyrion had decided that it was time for him to meet up with Martin's Friends in the city. He had been told that Martin's friends could be found in a small tavern in the Lower ends of the city. As she walked through the streets, he could see that many people had left the city and some looked like they were ready to leave. Tyrion knew that many were going to join the Resistance. Ever since Joffrey had ordered that every black haired child must be killed, many people had lost family members. He knew that his father was not going to be happy about this and many of the people looked like they were ready to attack any city guards. He did eventually find the Tavern that Martin had told him about.

"The Bee and Barb" Tyrion said as he read the sign outside the tavern.

"This is usually just a tavern that is used by travellers wanting a quick stay." Bronn said "Sell good drinks through including unique drinks with strange flavours. I had a try of one myself; it had a very unique taste."

Bronn and Tyrion then entered the Tavern and they attracted quite a bit of attention as there were many people drinking in the tavern. He eventually made his way over to the tavern bar where a man was clearing cups "And what could I get you Ser?" the barman asked

Tyrion remembered the code phase that Martin had told him about "One Cliff Racer for me and my friend." Tyrion said

The barman looked around careful "Your drinks are in the back." He said and then he guided Tyrion and Bronn over to a large cupboard and then a false back panel opened and they were allowed in where the door was quickly closed. Tyrion soon found two people sitting at a table chatting. One wore black leather clothes and had red hair while the other wore a set of the City Guard Captain armour. These were two of Martin's friends. Brynjolf, leader of the Thieves Guild and spies in the city and Itius Hayn, leader of the Resistance in the Crownlands.

Brynjolf noticed him "So, Tyrion Lannister has indeed shown up." He said

"We have a lot to thank him for" Itius said

"You do?" Tyrion asked confused "I haven't actually done anything yet."

"You have" Itius said "With the Resistance having problems we have decided to withdraw from the city. We are making for an old abandoned Fort in the Crownlands near the coast. The Iron Gate is lightly guarded as many of the soldiers are at the Western Gates such as the Lion and King's Gate since Renly's army will march from the West. Also the traitor Sinmir is at the Iron Gate."

"But I never sent any information about that" Tyrion said and now he was confused.

So were Brynjolf and Itius "If it wasn't Tyrion then who was it?" Brynjolf asked

"We may have another mole inside the Red Keep." Itius said "It that is so then this will be risky. This could be a trap for all we know. But we don't have a choice; we have to leave while we still can. I don't like to abandon one of my men but we will have to use Roggvir's execution as a distraction."

"Andens claimed that Roggvir was captured during a raid." Tyrion said "He will be executed in a few days."

"That is when we will have to leave" Itius said "We should get ready."

 **The North: Korvanjund:**

Galmar and the rest of his squad had gone deeper into the Tomb of Korvanjund. Galmar was sure they were close now and then they came into a large hallway with stone carvings on the walls.

"And this must be the Hall of Stories" Galmar said "We must be getting close now."

"Oh I've heard of this" Idolaf said "They say that these walls show the history of the ancients who built this place."

"It's too bad we can't read these carvings" Thorald said "Who knows what secrets we'd uncover."

"One thing at a time" Galmar hissed "We came here for the crown. Even if these carvings show where the crown is we would have to get through that door."

There was a large stone door at the end of the corridor. The door looked sealed tight and it was clear that pushing would not get the door open. Then Jon found something on the ground.

"Hey, this likes like some kind of metal claw that's shaped like a dragon's claw" he said and then he looked at the door and saw some kind of keyhole in the middle of the door "I bet that this must be the key. The key to that door." Then he placed the claw onto the keyhole and pushed it in. There was a clicking noise but the door didn't open.

Then Idolaf noticed something "Brother get out of the way!" he yelled and Jon jumped backwards and just in time as several large darts launched from the ceiling above them.

"Well that didn't work" Galmar said "There must be more to this."

Thorald picked up the claw and turned it over and then he noticed something "Hey there are carvings on the claw." He said "A dragon, butterfly and fox"

"Those symbols are on the door as well" Idolaf mutterd and then he pushed the top picture and there was a creaking noise and the picked turned on a ring and changed

"That's it" Galmar shouted "Make the symbols in the same order on the Claw then place the claw in."

So the squad turned the rings until there was a fox on the top ring, a butterfly on the middle ring and a dragon on the bottom. Then Jon place the claw in again and there was another creak but all three rings turned to form a wall of dragon carvings and then the door opened.

"All right this is it men" Galmar said "Now we get that crown." The Squad then went through the door and soon they arrived at some kind of throne room as there was a large stone throne at the centre of the room "This is it men. The crown must be around here somewhere. Spread out and keep your eyes open"

The men then went to look around the room. There were ruined books on a shelf and large stone tombs. Jon went to look at the throne where there was some kind of a body sat at the throne and there was a crown on its head. "Hey I found a crown on this corpse, is this the one we're looking for?" he asked

Then there were loud bangs and the lids of the tombs came off and the walking corpses or Draugr came out. "Jon get away from there you fool!" Galmar shouted and Jon jumped away just in time as the body sat on the throne sat up and swung his axe at him. Now there were three Draugr here. They had faced a few while in the Hallways of the Tomb but these three looked tougher than them. The one with the crown was larger and he had some kind of armour on. Another Draugr had armour but his was lighter and the third had no armour on. Thorald and his brother Avulstein were able to stab this one repeatedly while Angi fired an arrow at its head and killed it. The lightly armoured one was a bit tougher and Jon was having problems until Idolaf stabbed it through the neck. The final one was much tougher and thinks got harder.

" **FUS RO DAH"**

This Draugr had the power of the Dragon shouts and it's shout threw Thorald back into a wall and then he knocked Avilstein back. The Draugr stood above Avilstein and raised his battle axe and was about to swing it down to kill him but then Jon stabbed it from behind and then with help from Galmar, they destroyed the Draugr's armour and Jon killed the Draugr by stabbing it in the chest.

"Well now that's over with" Galmar said as everyone gave deep breaths and then Galmar removed the Jagged Crown from the Draugr's body "Now we have the crown." The crown was made from bones of dragons and had large teeth.

"It looks like a warrior's crown" Thorald smirked "Just right for Martin."

"We did well men" Galmar said "I will be sure to put a good word to General Tullius. But now the Legion's must return to protecting the North. Our duty is not done yet. Though one of you will be going South to give the crown to General Tullius at Harrenhal." Galmar turned to Jon "Jon Battle Born, since it was you that killed the Draugr, you will have the honour."

"Thank you Legate" Jon replied

"And give this to Martin as well" Galmar added as he handed Jon a set of scrolls "These are from that word wall at the back of the room. They are the words to gain another Dragon Shout. It can help our rightful king. Good luck Jon Battle Born."

 **Island Islands: Pyke:**

Theon Greyjoy stepped off the ship that carried him from the mainland to the island of Pyke. The Island of Pyke was not as large or as rich as other large Islands in the Iron Islands such as Great Wyk, Harlaw and Orkmonst. The castle of Pyke, the seat of House Greyjoy was once on mainland Pyke but is now located on the Sea Stacks after parts of the island collapsed into the sea. The only other important settlements were the town of Iron Holt on the Northern coast which was the seat of House Wynch, another strong house on Pyke. And the port town of Lordsport, the seat of House Botley.

Theon had been travelling on the ship for some time had had even been sleeping with the Captain's daughter in his cabin though the captain didn't know, he was someone who saw the Ironborn as raiders. Theon had been raised in Winterfell for most of his life but this was his home. He had sent a message to Pyke to say that he was arriving but there was no one there to greet him. Theon sighed 'Does my father even really care about me' he thought to himself. He had sent letters to his father when he was at Winterfell but he never got a reply.

"Don't think anyone here is going to greet you here lad" a voice called and Theon turned to see a woman in her thirties or forties wearing sailors overalls and black hair to her shoulders approached him "These are the Island Islands and people don't greet others in friendly talks. No one talks to me though I'm not from here."

"Who are you then?" Theon asked

"The name is Kaleen." The woman said "Captain Kaleen, captain of the Spearhead. I'm from the Stepstones though life for me is hard since Headman Bhosek killed most of my crew and now I can hardly sail now. Only Lerisa, Jakarn and a few others stayed."

"I need to get to Pyke" Theon said

"Sorry but I can't help you there" Kaleen said "Though maybe someone here might be able to help."

"I'm heading up to Pyke" A voice called and Theon turned to see a young woman of around 20. She was pretty in a different sort of way but was not beautiful in terms of young noble daughters. "I can take you there."

"I bet you can" Theon remarked "Do you know who I am?" Theon though he saw a look of disappointment in the girl's eyes but it quickly disappeared.

"Do you think I offer rides to every man in jewellery... Lord Greyjoy" the girl laughed

Theon gave a lustful smirk at the woman "Take me there." And then he threw a gold Dragon at Kaleen "And have my things sent to the castle"

"With this gold coin?" Kaleen laughed "It will be done."

Soon Theon was riding with the woman on her horse to the castle of Pyke "So, why are you going to the Greyjoy castle?" the woman asked

Theon smiled "After nearly 10 years away I have returned." He said "The Ironborn have been trying to have independence and now they may have their chance. Martin Baratheon has an offer for my father Lord Balon Greyjoy. One that will make him a King again."

"And you will be king after him" the girl mocked though Theon just thought that she was just teasing.

Soon they arrived at Castle Pyke, the seat of House Greyjoy. One Pyke was a great castle on mainland Pyke. But now as the island collapsed into the sea, parts of the castle collapsed into the sea. Now the main keep had three towers on sea stakes that were connected by rope bridges that would sway in the wind.

Theon ordered the girl to wait outside while he went to speak with his father. He soon entered the old great Hall of Pyke where his father was leaning against a table. Balon Greyjoy had seen better days, his head was staring to bald though his hair was grey and looked to be wet and falling apart. Balon also had an unimpressed look on his face.

"Father" Theon greeted as soon as he saw his father

"...Nine years it has been since they took you" Balon muttered out loud "They took a frightened boy and what have they given back."

"A grown man" Theon answered "Your Blood and your heir"

"Stark had you longer than I did" Balon stated without even looking at Theon "Stark had you longer than I did"

"Lord Eddard Stark is gone" Theon stated "He's dead"

"And how do you feel about that?" Balon asked as he gave Theon a piercing gaze.

Theon hesitated before he answered, he did not get the greeting he expected, he thought that his family would be happy that he was back though most of his family never did care for him even as a child. They paid more attention to his older brothers Rodrik and Maron who were both killed in the Greyjoy rebellion "What's done is done." He said at last "There is no point in dwelling on it. I brought you an offer from Prince..."

But Theon was cut off by Balon interrupting "Who gave you those clothes?" he asked "Did Ned Stark take pleasure in making you his daughter."

Theon was confused but then he had an annoyed look "Since it was my first time back home I decided to wear something more formal. It is much colder in the North. But if you don't like these then I will change them."

"You will" Balon snorted "These are the Iron Islands. And that bauble, did you pay the Iron Price or the Gold Price" Theon chose not to answer but he gave a snort of annoyence "I asked you a question"

"And I chose not to answer" Theo snorted "Things are different in the mainland. If I paid the Iron Price by stealing or killing someone for something, then that would have had be resulted in being thrown in jail then either executed, lost a hand or sent to the wall."

"And that is why the men on the mainland are weak" Balon stated and then he uncliped the clasp on Theon's camp before ripping it off "I won't have my son dressed as a whore. My fears are true, the Starks have made you theirs. They have made my only remaining son weak and a disappointment."

"I am a Greyjoy" Theon hissed in anger "My blood is salt and Iron"

"And yet this Prince Martin, the son of the man who beat me which resulted in the deaths of your brothers sent you to me like some trained raven." Balon mocked

"He did not send me" Theon hissed "This offer is one that I proposed"

"He heeds your council?" Balon asked with genuine surprise.

"I have a place on his War council" Theon explained "He listens to my advice. Me and Robb Stark fought alongside each other and Robb considers me a brother."

"No!" Balon snapped "Not here, not in my hearing, you will not name him brother. This Stark Boy is the son of one of the men that assaulted our islands. Those men, Stark and Baratheon who put your true brothers to the sword and destroyed our Islands. Have you forgotten your own blood?"

"I have not forgotten my brothers" Theon stated "I remember seeing Maron fight before a tower collapsed on him. I remember when my father declared himself king."

Balon stared fir a moment before he took the letter that contained Martin's offer. He then opened the letter and read it "I see" Balon stated "I attacked his enemies and he will allow me to become King of the Iron Islands once again."

"We could attack the Westerlands and the Reach." Theon suggested "Prince Martin has enemies there. We could take Fair Island or the Shield Islands. Islands that we once controlled. Martin does not ask you much of that" 'Why does father have to argue every point.' He thought 'Maybe this was a bad idea, father's grudge and belief in the old ways is going to get us all killed. "I could lead the attack."

"Oh you will?" Balon mockingly asked

"I am your son" Theon stated "Unless you sent Uncle Victarion, who else would you send?" Then the door opened and Theon turned around and looked confused as the girl who brought him to the castle entered the room "I though I told you to wait outside. How did you get past the guard?"

"Anything with a cock is easy to fool" the girl remarked before she stood next to Balon.

"My dear" Balon chuckled as he placed an arm around her.

Theon stared for a moment and then he felt his jaw drop as he finally realised who this woman was "Yara?" he said in shock. This woman was his sister, the whole time this was his sister and she did not even say. He felt the urge to vomit as he made advances on his own sister, he may like sleeping with girls but he was not into incest relations.

"So good to see you again brother" Yara stated with a smirk.

"Wait, you mean she will lead the attack?" Theon stated as he realised what his father was saying.

"And why not" Balon stated "Your Prince friend has woman in his army. And your sister took command of your brother's ship after his death. She has killed men and commanded ships. And she knows who she is." Balon then walked over to the fire and he threw the fire. Theon was surpised and now he saw that Martin was right about his father, his hatred ran too deep "No one gives me a crown" Balon added "I will not pay the Gold Price. I pay the Iron Price, I will take my crown for that is who I am. That is who we've always been." Balon then left the room with Yara following.

Theon was shocked, Martin did not ask for much his father was too stubborn to accept and the Ironborn could finally gain their independence. Now he was choosing to do things a hard way "You will ever stand a chance against the Westerands and Reach on your own!" Theon called out despiratly to his father to convince him to stop any foolish plans he had.

"Who said anything about the Westerlands and the Reach." Balon stated and Theon felt a mixture of confusion and fear at what his father really meant.

 **Dragonstone:**

Martin was walking down the corridors of Dragonstone with his sister and friend Willas Tyrell "So what do you think of this Red Woman and how she says I could give birth to Dragons?" Martin asked

"Well I don't know" Alessia stated "Dragons have been gone for years ever since Aegon III. Though we did receive word that Daenerys Targaryen managed to hatch Dragons. The first ones in many years."

"Well you may be a Baratheon" Willas added "Though you do have a little Targaryen blood." Willas was right about that. Martin's great Grandmother, the mother of his grandfather Steffon Baratheon was the daughter of Aegon V who had been married to Lyonel Baratheon or better known as the laughing storm's son and heir after Aegon V's oldest son Duncan married a common woman known as Jenny of Oldstones instead of Lyonel's daughter.

"I just feel like this will be a waste of time." Martin stated "I have a war to win."

"Well if it does happen then it might help your cause" Willas added "People could claim that you having both dragons and the powers of Dragonborn is a sign that the Gods have chosen you."

Then they all heard singing coming from a room as Martin smiled as he knew who was singing so he slowly opened the door to see a young girl lying in bed. "It's always Summer, under the Sea. I know I know, Oh, Oh, Oh. The Birds have scales and the fish take wing I know I know, Oh, Oh, Oh."

"Shireen" Martin greeted which only caused the girl to jump in shock as she did not know that anyone else was in her room.

"Martin!" Shireen yelled happily "Cousin Martin" And then she jumped from her bed and jumped into Martin's arms.

Shireen was the only child of Stannis and his wife Selyse. Selyse had ended up having three sillborn sons and only had Shireen. This had made Selyse feel like she was a disappointment to her husband. There was no love between the two and Stannis had only agreed to marry her to do his duty to his brother as Selyse was from House Florent, a rival house to House Tyrell of the Reach and a surporter of the Targaryens. Stannis believed that Robert forced Stannis to marry Selyse in order to show the Tyrells that he will support the Florents if they chose to side with the Targaryens again. Shireen was the only cousin Martin had as none of his other uncles had any children though he had more distant cousins on his mother's side.

Shireen was quite a young girl of around 12 years old. She had the Baratheon Black hair and storm Blue Eyes. But what made her be recognise was the greyscale scaring just under her chin. When Shireen was just a baby, a Dornish trader landed on Dragonstone. His goods were junk except for a wooden doll that Stannis gave to Shireen. But the Doll was infected with Greyscale and spread to Shireen. Some of Stannis' advisors advised him to abandon the baby in Valyria to prevent the sickness from spreading but Stannis refused and called for every healer to Dragonstone and they were able to save Shireen's life, though Shireen had huge scaring on the right side of her face. This had thrown Shireen into a depression and she felt rejected by everyone, until Martin visited Dragonstone and first met Shireen. Martin didn't care about the Greyscale scaring but he did care about what it did to Shireen's life with her depression. So Martin had Healer Colette use her Restoration magic to see if she could remove the Scaring. Colette had been able to heal most of the scaring except for a small batch just by her chin. Martin remembered the day well and Shireen had jumped into his arms and would not leave him alone until she had ended up falling asleep.

"It is good to see you Shireen" Martin greeted as he placed Shireen on the ground.

"I heard you fought in a battle" Shireen said

"I did" Martin said "The Battle of Dragon Bridge, My first true battle."

"You won" Shireen stated

"But this war is not over yet" Martin stated

"But you will win" Shireen stated "I know you will." And then she looked at Alessia "Hi Les"

Alessia laughed at Shireen's nickname for her "I'm glad to see you Shireen" then she noticed Shireen staring at Willas Tyrell, she remembered that Shireen had never met him before "Oh this is Willas Tyrell, he was Martin's Master of Coin."

"He's Lord Tyrell's son" Shireen gasped "Father hates the Tyrell"

"Willas is not like his father" Alessia said "His loyalty is to my brother."

"My father only cares about getting more power for his family" Willas stated "I will not take part in his games."

Martin smiled but they were then interrupted by the arrival of one of Stannis' men "Your Grace, your uncle says that it is time."

"Time for what?" Shireen asked

"Something that could show that Martin was chosen." Willas stated

"I still believe that this may just be a waste of time" Martin added as he left followed by Alessia and Willas.

The Beaches of Dragonstone:

Later, they arrived at the Beaches of Dragonstone which was the same place where Melisandre burnt the statues of the Seven. There were a few more burning Pyres set up which were on fire and there was one in the middle which had the five Dragon Eggs on. Most of the staff of Dragonstone were standing to the side as they watched. These included Stannis Baratheon, his wife, Davos Seaworth, his children, Maester Cresen and many of the soldiers. Martin's men which included Delphine and the rest of the Blades including Esbern and Lord Randyll Tarly. Cressan watched in fear as Melisandre stepped forward "Lord of Light" she chanted "Cast your light upon us. Guide us through these Dark Times. Help give us the power to bring these creatures of fire to life. Cast us the power to revive these fire beasts from their stone Prison. For the Night is Dark and Full of Terrors"

"For the Night is Dark and Full of Terrors" Many people chanted

"Now the King with the blood of ancients arrives and his blood will unlocked the Beasts insides" Melisandre added and Martin stepped forward and he held his hand over the pyre with the Dragon Eggs on "His blood and his voice shall open the prisons" Melisandre drew a small dagger and she cut Martin's hand lightly, not enough to leave a scar but lightly to allow a bit of blood to flow through and then Melisandre moved Martin's hand across the eggs allowing the blood to be dropped on all of the eggs. "Now the words will be spoken in the ancient language. Call Dragon Awake."

" **FANN DOVAH VOPRAAN"**

Martin spoke the words in the ancient Dragons Language. Esbern had taught Martin a few words from the Dragon Language. Melisandre had told the words that would unlock the eggs which Esbern had translated. But then they waited and nothing happened.

"Nothing" Martin snorted and he covered his bleeding hand to try and stop the bleeding "I knew that this would just be a waste of time."

Davos sighed "Well the Eggs can still be of use." He said "Dragon Eggs are quite valuable and if you were to sell them, you could buy an army of sellswords."

"Well we don't need an army of sellswordS" Stannis muttered, Stannis disliked Sellswords who fought only for gold and could not be trusted "Our King has all the support he needs."

"Well right now I think I want a rest" Martin said "We have some important days ahead of us. We must get to the Stormlands and plan how we are going to deal with Renly." So Martin left and the Dragon eggs were placed in a wooden chest and taken to Martin's room. However, so one noticed that the eggs were glowing faintly and that they were lighter than they were before.

 **King's Landing:**

Tyrion Lannister stood beside the Small council as King Joffrey as he stood on a platform above a crowd that had gathered. The Kingsguard and city watch had formed a barrier in order to prevent any would be assassins from harming the King. Today was the execution of the Resistance Scout that had been captured, Roggvir. When Lord Stark was nearly executed on the steps of the Sept of Baelor, the Faith had been in uproar about blood being shed in a sacred place though the King didn't really care. Tyrion knew that it was pointless to convince Joffrey to change his mind about this execution. Joffrey wanted to show the realm what happens to traitors and Roggvir would be executed to set an example. Tyrion knew that Itius was using the Execution to escape King's Landing while the Resistance could.

Ser Illyn Payne stood above an executioner's block and then two City guards dragged Roggvir onto the platform and held him in front of Andens as he held a scroll "Roggvir, formerly a guard in the city watch of King's Landing and now a traitor to the Realm and the Rightful King. For your crimes against the Seven Kings. For your crimes of working with a group of traitors to King Joffrey, you have been sentenced to execution. Do you have any final words to speak?"

Roggvir just spat in Andens' face "One day you will pay for your crimes you traitor!" he spat "You will pay for your betrayal and I will never betray my beliefs or my loyalty. My loyalty belongs to the rightful King of Westeros. King Martin Baratheon and I would never work for the man who betrayed and killed our commander. And one of these days that Bastard King you are working for will fall."

"Shut up!" Joffrey snapped "I am the King here, you will not speak to me like that!"

Roggvir laughed "I'm going to die today" he laughed "And I will die knowing I have helped my cause. And so will all the other Resistance members who die. This War is just starting. My death will not be in vain, my death means the Resistance shall live, on this day, I go to Sovengarde."

Joffrey glared at him "You will die now traitor, Ser Illyn, bring me his head."

Andens then shoved Roggvir to his knees and shoved his head onto the block. Illyn Payne took a large axe that he had been given to replace the Stark Greatsword Ice and then he raised the sword above his head. Roggvir closed his eyes and then the sword fell and he went silent as his head was severed from his body. Andens then walked over and picked up Roggvir's head and showed it to the crowd, some of who cheered but only to keep up appearances. Two guards then dragged Roggvir's body off to throw to the hounds while Andens took Roggvir's head away. Watching nearby, Itius Hayn watched in sadness.

"You will be remembered Roggvir" Hayn said to himself and then he turned to the Resistance soldiers which included Arya Stark who had decided that her place was with the Resistance "All right, now we have our chance, we must escape through the Iron Gate now while it is under guarded. This may be our only chance to escape. The traitor Sinmir is there so this will be our only chance to escape. We must go now." Then Hayn and the rest of the Resistance all went down the back streets to reach the Iron Gate.

 **Later: The Iron Gate:**

The Resistance soon arrived at the Iron Gate, this was one of the Seven major Gates into King's Landing and was the Northeast Gate that had the Rosby Road that went Northeast to the town of Rosby along Blackwater Bay. The Iron Gate's hinges were quite rusty now and there were few guards at the Gate since everyone believed that there would be an attack from the West so the Gate of the Gods, Lion Gate and King's Gate had been fully garrisoned. Hayn also remembered that this was where Janos Slynt had been commander of before he was promoted until his death at the Execution of Eddard Stark. And just like they had been told, there weren't many guards at the Iron Gate though Hayn did see Sinmir who was ordering his men around. Hayn turned to the Resistance.

"All right men, now is our chance." He said "We should be able to overpower these guards and then escape to our new headquarters. These city guards won't be too hard, these are just green boys only in for the gold and food. Most of the good soldiers are with the Resistance, but Sinmir will be dangerous so leave him to me. Now let's move."

And so the Resistance charged at the Iron Gate and up the stairs to the Gate towers. Like Hayn said, the city guards had no proper experience as the guards that did have fighting experience were either with the Resistance or they were at the Western Gates. So the guards were quickly overrun and then Itius Hayn confronted Sinmir on top of the bridge between the two towers.

"And now Sinmir, we meet at last" Hayn said

"You!" Sinmir growled "You're the leader of the Resistance, your death shall bring me back to the top. I was demoted to captain of the Iron Gate despite being experienced, I should be at the Lion Gate. But now when I bring your head to the King, I will get my position back."

"Not if I kill you first" Itius Hayn hissed "You will pay for betraying us."

Then the two changed at each other and Sinmir proved to be strong as his Axe kept knocking Hayn back. But Hayn was quick and was able to dodge some of the attacks. Eventually, Hayn was knocked on his back and Sinmir raised his axe above him, but just as the Axe came down, Hayn rolled to the side and jumped up so fast as he slashed his sword and he cut right through Sinmir's back. Sinmir howled in pain and then Hayn spun around and slashed again and buried his sword into Sinmir's waist. Sinmir went silent and then Hayn brought his sword out and Sinmir's body fell to the side and off the Gate.

Hayn gave a few deep breaths and then he came down the stairs and he helped open the Gates. The Resistance then all ran along the path in order to escape though they did close the Gates again in order to buy them time. Hayn smiled as the Resistance all went along the Rosby Road to find their new headquaters which would serve as their base of operations to fight against the false King Joffrey.

 **Harrenhal:**

Tywin Lannister was in his makeshift office that he had set up in one of the Great Towers of Harrenhal. He was getting ready to send letters to his commanders in order to prepare them. Then there was a knock on the door "Come in" Tywin said and one of his men came in.

"Apolgizes my Lord for the interruption" the man said "But we just received two Ravens with messages for you."

"Show me them then" Tywin ordered and the soldier handed Tywin the two ravens and then he bowed and left. Tywin then opened one of the Ravens and saw that it was from his daughter Cersei.

Father, I send you this message to say that we need more men. This rebellion in the Crownlands in getting larger and with you fighting in the Riverlands, we don't have the men to protect the Crowlands. The number of traitors to the True King is growing and we are struggling for supplies. I beg of you, send us more men.

Your Duaghter and Queen Regent of the Seven Kingdoms.

Cersei Baratheon, nee Lannister.

Tywin glared at the message, he knew why the Resistance had been growing in the Crownlands and it was because Joffrey had ordered the city guard to murder all children with Black hair to try and kill any bastard child of Robert Baratheon. Tywin had been fuming when he heard the message and Tywin had been ready to public condemn the murder. That made him happy that he decided to support Martin in secret. Tywin then opened the second message and saw that it was from Gregor Clegane, the Mountain that rides.

Lord Tywin, our attacks in the Riverlands do have problems as many of the towns and villages have been emptied. But now I have a new plan for attack. The traitor Prince Martin's personal town near the border of the Vale. There are riches there and it will have few guards. I am planning to sack this town and destroy the moral of the traitor's armies.

Lord Gregor Clegane.

Tywin smirked at this letter. Now his plan to eliminate the Mountain was ready as he knew that the town was near Cloud Ruler Temple and Martin was sure to have men ready there to defend the town. Now he could eliminate a big threat to Martin and take out someone who could condemn the Lannister name even more with brutal tatics.

 **Cloud Ruler Temple:**

At the grand fortress of Cloud Ruler Temple, Kodlack and the rest of the Companions of the North had gathered along with Thongvor Silver Blood and Ser Lyn Corbrey had gathered in order to prepare for the upcoming battle with the Mountain.

Ser Lyn Corbrey was a knight from the Vale and was the younger brother of Lord Lyonel Corbrey of Heart's Home. He was a thin man, handsom but vain, reckless and hot tempered. He had shoulder length brown hair but he is often short of money and perfered the company of men. Lyn had fought against Robert Baratheon at the battle of Gulltown and had fought Jon Arryn but was pardoned and would later fight for Robert at the Battle of the Trident. After his father had been wounded, he took his family's Valyrian Steel Sword Lady Forlorn and would fight the Dornishmen and would kill the Kingsguard Lewyn Martell. Lyn and his brother Lyonel didn't get along as although Lyonel became lord of Heart's home, he resented the loss of his family blade.

House Corbrey was an Andal House that came during the Andal Invasion and would fight often with House Royce. During the First Blackfyre Rebellion, Ser Gwayne Corbrey would fight against Daemon Blackfrye during the Battle of the Redgrass Field. Gwayne would be injured badly but Daemon ordered his taken to a Maester. This would cost Daemon the battle as it allowed Brynden Rivers and his Raven Teeth archers to get into position to fire arrows that killed Daemon Blackfyre. House Corbrey still has their ancestral Valyrian Steel Longsword Lady Forlorn with it's Heart Shaped pommel.

Kodlak had brought Skjor and Vilkus with him while Thongvor had brought his best soldier Atar with him.

"Thanks to the Companions efforts, the Mountain will be coming here" Kodlack said "We must be ready."

"No offence" Thongvor said "But most of the soldiers are just guards. They were trained to protect the town from bandits, not an army of aggressive raiders."

"But the Mountain only expects a few defenders" Skjor added "And we have the Knights of the Vale with us."

"That should give us a chance to take the Mountain out." Vilkus added "He will no longer plague us or these lands."

"And King Martin has a force of soldiers' ready at Cloud Ruler" Atar added "That should be what we need to take out the Mountain."

"Just remember that he is not alone." Kodlack added "The Mountain had Amory Lorch, Vargo Hoat and an old enemy of ours, Krev the Skinner."

"What do you know about Krev the Skinner?" Thongvor asked

"Krev was once a soldier to house Bolton of the North." Skjor said "He was extreme, too extreme even for the Boltons. They called him the skinner as he would skin his victims alive. During Robert's Rebellion he would track down Targaryen Patrols and skin them alive. But eventually he got out of control and Roose Bolton ordered his arrest as he feared that he could cause his House to be destroyed. But he would escape and create his own bandits known as the Silver Hand who would raid the lands of House Manderley for Silver."

"Just remember that King Martin would rather have the Mountain alive as well as Lorch" Kodlack added "He wants to trade them to the Martells."

"Now we must get ready." Vilkus said.

No one noticed that Lyn Corbrey was planning something and he looked at the direction of Cloud Ruler Temple with a smirk in his head.

 **Dragonstone:**

Martin Baratheon was in his chamber as he tried to get some sleep. Though he was having problems sleeping. Every time he managed to get to sleep he started hearing crying noises like someone crying for a parent. Then he always woke up breathing heavily. It had been 3 days since Melisandre did that ritual with the dragon eggs and nothing happened. He had seen this as a waste of time and now he had a war to plan. Then when he managed to get to sleep again he heard the crying again but this time, he heard a loud screeching noise as well and he shot up in bed covering his ears.

"Oh these dream are making it hard to get any sleep" Martin muttered to himself but then he looked around the room when he though he heard a creaking noise. Then his eyes fell on the chest that held the dragon eggs and he saw a glowing light from inside the chest. Slowly, Martin got out of bed and went over to the chest where he opened the lid and saw that the eggs were glowing and were also vibrating. Then he saw a crack appear in Golden Eggs and then the eggs split open. Then the Silver one followed and then the Purple and Blue Egg and they were followed by the Red Egg cracking. There was a bright light which caused Martin to cover his eyes, when the light faded, he looked back at the eggs only to see Eggs shells and there in the chest were five small baby dragons who chirped happily at him. Martin could only stare in shock at the sight of the baby dragons. Before Martin could think, the door opened and his uncle Stannis, Davos, Lord Tarly, Alessia, Willas and Melisandre entered the room.

"Your grace are you alright?" Stannis asked "We heard something here?"

Then Willas saw Martin looking at the chest "What is it my friend?" he asked "What's in the chest."

Then Alessia and Melisandre walked over to Martin and they widened their eyes at what they saw "Are those what I think they are?" Alessia asked

"Dragons" Melisandre said simply "Real live baby dragons. Our King has indeed been chosen. He had given life to dragons."

 **Chapter end.**

 **Notes: Well here is the next chapter and like I promised, I gave Martin his dragons. I have names for two of the dragons but I need names for the other three. Just one thing, I don't want to name them after Jewels, if you have any ideas then tell me in the comments. Also I'm looking forward for Season 7 of Game of thrones which starts today.**


	16. Secrets of the Dwemer

**Secrets of the Dwemer:**

 **Dragonstone:**

Stannis, Alessia, Willas, Melisandre and Randyll all looked at Martin and the Dragons in shock. There were five baby dragons. One was larger than the others and had golden coloured scales which glowed in the light. Another which was slightly smaller than the golden scaled dragon had sparkling silver scales that twinkled in the light. The other three dragons were smaller than the silver scaled Dragon. One had sparkling sapphire scales; one had ruby red scales while the other had amethyst purple scales.

"Dragons" Alessia said finally after a short time of silence.

"Our King has helped give birth to dragons" Melisandre added "His blood allowed the eggs to hatch."

"No one has seen Dragons in Westeros since the days of Aegon III." Randyll said "I never thought I would see any with my own eyes."

Stannis looked at the dragons which were all cooing and the Sapphire dragon was nibbling on the sleeve of Martin's shirt while the golden one softly pecked Martin's ear "This could be a big help to us" Stannis said "Dragons could help beat our enemies."

"But they are still just babies" Willas protested "They'll never be able to help win our war. The Targaryen Dragons were all fully grown when they invaded Westeros."

"Even so they could be important influence for us" Alessia suggested "People were already claiming that Martin was chosen by the Gods. Martin giving birth to dragons will help prove that."

"Well I may not believe in Gods" Randyll said "But seeing these dragons does make me believe that our King Martin does have a future planned for him. And that he will be an important figure for the History of Westeros just like Aegon the Conquer."

"Well these Dragons may seem like the Gods have something planned for me" Martin said at last "But right now we have a war to win. And we must get ready to sail for the Stormlands. We will land in the Southern Stormlands and join forces with the Fifth Legion along with Houses Dondarrion, Swann, Caron and the other Stormlander Houses that have joined my side. Then we will deal with Renly."

 **North of the Wall:**

In the deep snows beyond the Wall, Jon Snow along with the Dawnguard and the Night's Watch all walked in the freezing deep snows of the North as they walked along to the meeting point with the Halfhand at the Fist of the First Men.

"He's not here yet" Jeor Mormont spoke as he walked alongside Grandmaster Isran and Jon Snow "If he was he would have blown the horn."

"When will he come?" Jon asked

"The Halfhand does things in his own time" Isran spoke

"It's bloody freezing here." Agmaer complained "I'm glad I wore these thick robes but it's still cold."

"Well stop complaining and you might just get used to it" Edd said as he walked behind him with Grenn "I've been here several times."

Later, everyone had arrived at the summit of the Fist which was just a large hill that had the remains of an old First Men Stronghold. It was located next to the Milkwater River and surrounded by the Haunted Forest. The hill was quite dangerous as there was a huge drop if someone fell and the slope was steep at the North and West edges while just less dangereous at the East. The South had the only path to reach the summit. Everyone was doing their job to make the area a defence and they were using spades to move the snow and uncover the remains of the old stone wall.

"The Fist of the First Men" Agmaer spoke up "Think of how old this place is. Built by the First Men ages ago. Before the Targaryens invaded, before the Andals invaded."

"Please stop talking" Edd complained

"The stories say that the First Men stood here during the Long Night" Agmaer added "I've read the books in Maester Aemon's library "What do you think the First men were like."

"Stupid." Edd answered "Smart men do come to places like this where the snow covers everything up."

"I think the First Men were afraid" Jon said "I think they came here to get away from something. And I don't think it worked." Edd, Grenn and Agmaer looked at him but turned away when a horn blew.

"Wildlings?" Grenn questioned

"No" Jon answered "It's just one blast" after a few moments of silence "If it was wildlings then there would be a second blast. One Blast of the Horn is for Rangers returns. Two is for Wildlings."

"So you're just going to stand there watching?" Edd spoke "Wondering. One blast for friends. Two for foes."

"And Three for White Walkers" Agmaer added which caused Grenn and Edd to look at him "It has been 1000 years but that's the only time they blow the Horn three times."

"If it has been 1000 years how do you know that?" Edd asked

"Well..." Agmaer started but Grenn and Edd answered by snorting.

"I read it in a book" they said at the same time and then they turned away

"Look" Jon spoke up which got their attention again as they watched as a group of Night's Watchmen approached "It's the Halfhand."

"And we'll live to fight another day" Edd snorted "Hurrah"

 **Essos: Dwarven Ruin.**

"YOL" Daenerys spoke to her young dragon Drogon as she sat inside the halls of the Dwemer Ruin. These Halls were something that she had never seen before. The halls were carved from stone which she had never seen before and they looked impressive. She had never seen anything like it. And there were large metal pipes across the room.

"These pipes were used by the Dwemer to transport Steam across their cities to power their creations" Calcelmo had told her.

"What kind of Creations?" Daenerys asked

"You will see" Calcelmo said

"Go one" Daenerys said back to Drogon as she placed a raw peace of meat in front of the baby dragon "YOLl"

Drogon looked at the raw meat. The baby was hungry but did not want raw meat but the dragon did not know what the Daenerys wanted

"I've got another idea" Farengar said as he pulled out a piece of parchment and a piece of charcoal. She used an old table nearby table and he drew what looked like ancient runes and place it in front of Drogon "Now try it."

Daenerys looked confused but tried to get Drogon to breath fire again "Yol" she said

Drogon looked at the parchment and the to the meat and he opened his moth as black smoke came out with sparks flying. Then with a screech, he said what Daenerys was hoping for "YOOOLLLLL" The dragon screeched in a dragon like voice and Daenerys clapped in approval.

"It seems that your dragons need to read the runes that make the dragon shout in the Dragon language to perform the shout" Farengar said "After a bit of practice your dragons will be ready for the next word of the Fire Breath Shout."

"Do you know all the words?" Daenerys asked

"Thanks to my studies I did learn all the words in the Fire Breath Shout." Farengar replied "YOL TOOR SHUL. In our language, they translate to Fire Inferno Sun."

"Well now that that is settled I'm afraid we must carry on" Calcelmo said as he approached them "The Research notes we found say that the research team went further in."

"Well we must carry on then" Jorah spoke

So Farengar, Daenerys and Jorah followed Calcelmo, Aicantar and Captain Aquilius deeper into the Dwemer ruin. They stopped when they heard a voice "Where did you hide it J'zar?" the voice demanded "You took it J'zar. You always take it."

"Looks like we found two of our missing labourers." Aicantar spoke and then they turned around the corridor and Daenerys got the shock of her life as did Jorah as standing before them was what looked like a giant walking cat on two legs standing above the bloodied body of another cat like person with blood flowing from its body.

"What's this?" the still alive cat spoke "Someone's has come. But they were not trapped with us."

"J'darr?" Calcelmo said "Thank the Divines you are safe."

But the Cat named J'darr did not listen "No!" he snapped "You're just here to steal it. Just like my brother before I butchered him" then he swung a woodcutter's axe at Calcelmo who ducked.

"Damn it J'darr stop!" Calcelmo shouted but J'darr did not listen but was stabbed in the side by Jorah.

"Seven Hells!" Jorah gasped as he pulled his sword from the cat's body "What is this thing?"

"It's a Khajiit" Aicantar spoke "They are a cat like people who were once citizens of the Septim Empire."

"I never thought that I would see a person who looks like an animal" Daenerys said

"You don't see them is Essos much" Calcelmo said "They live in Sothoryos though they can be seen in the area where I live. They travel in large merchant caravans selling their wares. Though they are often not allowed it the city due to their reputation. A lot of Khajiit turn to smuggling a thieving."

"Any idea about what happened here?" Farengar asked "What did this guy attack us."

Captain Aquilius looked around the bloodstained bedroll and soon found several empty small purple bottles "I think I have found out what happened." He said as he showed Calcelmo the bottles.

Calcelmo looked at the bottles and sighed "Skooma" he said "That explains it."

"What is Skooma?" Jorah asked

"It's a liquid drug that is often made by the Khajiit." Aicantar said "That is why they are often not trusted as they smuggle the stuff around. It is addicting and can kill you if taken in large quintiles. It is used to sooth pain and relax but it is illegal."

"The Khajiit brothers must have been addicted to the stuff" Aquilius said

"We must still find the others" Calcelmo said "We must carry on."

 **Stark Camp:**

Robb Stark watched as his men all prepared for his invasion of the Westerlands. Robb planned to first find the Lannister army at the town of Oxcross. People said that Tywin Lannister was secretly supporting Martin but Robb knew that he had to be careful. His top Bannermen GreatJon Umber, Rickard Karstark, Galbert Glover and Roose Bolton knew that they needed to be careful. Robb was at his tent with his Bannermen.

"Prince Martin gave us a mission to attack the Westerlands." Robb said to his Bannermen "While Tywin Lannister secretly supports Martin we must be careful of trusting him."

"That's true" GreatJon spoke

"Apart from the Lannisters the most powerful lords in the Westerlands are the Crakehalls, the Leffords and the Marbrands. These houses will not support us that's for certain" Galbert Glover said

"Well the Westerlings and Banefords do support Martin" Robb spoke "But with the Marbrands not far from them it won't be easy to get their support."

"Not to mention that the Third Legion is trapped at Fort Fellhammer" Rickard Karstark added

"We need to see if Tywin Lannister is telling the truth" Robb said "The Lannister army is at Oxcross though it may be a trap."

"Another problem is that we can't get past the Golden Tooth" Roose Bolton added "House Lefford will support Joffrey and we can't get past them."

Roose's son Domeric Bolton was also in the tent along with Torhen Karstark and Smalljon Umber. Domeric spoke up "There may be a way to avoid the Golden tooth" he suggested "I've travelled in the Vale and there were secret passages through the mountains there. There may be a secret passage through which will allow us to avoid the Golden Tooth."

"Well we must find one soon" Robb said "I'm sending scouts to try and find a passage but if we can't find one then we will have to lay siege to the Golden Tooth. Dismissed." All of the Lords left while Robb sent out scouts to try and find a passage through the Mountains.

 **Renly's Camp Bitterbridge:**

The last contender for the Iron Throne of Westeros was King Robert's Youngest brother. Renly Baratheon. He had the support of the majority of the Reach and the Northern Stormlands. Though Mace Tyrell was angered that Lord Randyll Tarly had refused his call and he wanted to attack Horn Hill but Lord Mathis Rowan had convinced him not to saying that it would just waste time and that lord Tarly would come to his senses. Renly had made camp at Bitterbridge, a keep in the Reach that had a bloody history. And the seat of House Caswel.

Bitterbridge was once named Stonebridge and was named for the Timber and stone bridge that crosses the Mander River where the Mander meets the Roseroad. In the Age of Heroes, the Ironborn of Old would raid along the Mander as far as Bitterbridge. The Keep was not that big but the land it flat which make the keep seem taller. Bitterbridge was where the Faith Milliant fought against Maegor I army. The battle was savage and the Mander ran red with blood for twenty leagues and the keep was named Bitterbridge afterwards. During the Dance of the Dragons, one of the dragon seeds, Hugh Hammer, was named lord of Bitterbridge for his service in the Battle of the Gullet. Troops from Bitterbridge would take part in the First Battle of Tumbleton where Hugh Hammer and Ulf the White would betray Queen Rhaenerya Targaryen and both would attempt to claim the Iron Throne for themselves until they were killed at the Second Battle of Tumbleton. Also after the fall of King's Landing, Aegon II's men took his young Son Maelor to Oldtown but were attacked by a mob at Bitterbridge where Maelor was torn to pieces and his guard Ser Rickard Thorne was killed. Lord Ormund Hightower razed Bitterbridge in revenge, Lady Caswell hanged herself from the walls.

Renly was holding a grand tourney at Bitterbridge much to many lord's dismay. Many of the lords were growing tired of Renly not taking this War seriously. Renly spent more time holding Tournaments and many were having second thoughts. Renly had also created his own Kingsguard which he named the Rainbow Guard as each of his knights wore a different coloured armour. Renly's old friend Loras Tyrell was named Lord Commander and wore a suit of armour to show that he was the Lord Commander. Ser Emmon Cuy wore a suit of yellow armour. Ser Parmen Crane wore a suit of purple armour and Ser Guyard Morrigen wore green armour. Ser Cortnay Penrose, the old Castilian of Storm's end and an Old friend of Renly wore a suit of orange armour while Ser Bryan Fossoway wore a suit of Red Armour which went with his family sigil of a red apple. There was one place left for the Rainbow guard and that was the Blue Knight.

Renly was sat on top of a stage with his new wife Margery Tyrell sat next to him. Margery was the only daughter of Lord Mace Tyrell and his wife Lady Alerie of House Hightower and was the youngest of Mace Tyrell's four children; Willas, Garlan, Loras and Margery. The many Houses that had sworn fealty to Renly were there as well as the lords sat near Renly as their soldiers watched a Grand Melee. The Golden Tree of House Rowan of Goldengrove was there along with Lord Mathis Rowan. The flaming tower of House Hightower, the two different apples for each branch of House Fossoway of Cider Hall and New Barrel. The Three Oak leaves of House Oakheart of Old Oak and three castles of House Peake were also among them along with some Stormland Houses such as House Penrose of Parchments and House Buckler of Bronzegate.

Everyone cheered as the Grand Melee was down to two fighters. One was Loras Tyrell while the other was a mysterious knight. The two fought and soon both knights lost their shields while the strange knight lost his weapon. But then the knight found by hand and knocked Loras down.

"Yield!" he shouted "I yield."

Everyone cheered as both knights had put up an impressive fight and would be great for the battles to come. Renly also clapped "Well fought" he said "Approach" The mysterious Knight approached Renly and then kneeled in front of him "Rise. Remove your helm." The knight then rose up and removed his helmet. And was met with gasps of shock as it was revealed that the knight wasn't a man but a woman that was tall and had short blond hair, but it was someone who Renly recognised as he had met this woman a few times in the past. The woman was Brienne of Tarth, the daughter of Lord Selwyn Tarth of Evenfall Hall. "You are all your father promised and much more" Renly added "I've seen Ser Loras bested once or twice but never in that fashion."

"Now now Lord Renly" Margery added "My brother fought valiantly."

"That he did" Renly said "But there can only be one champion. Brienne of Tarth, you may ask for anything you desire. If it is within my power I will grant it."

"Your Grace" Brienne said "I wish to have the honour of a place among your personal bodyguards. I will pledge to you and keep you safe."

There were many whispers with this but Renly smiled "Done" he said "And now I must withdraw to my tent to discuss plans with my lords."

Brienne of Tarth had been quite a lonely child due to her giant size which had resulted in other girls tormenting her. But at one ball Renly took pity on him and asked to dance with her to cheer her up. Renly did actually prefer the company of men and he tried to keep it a secret as the Faith of the Seven called Homosexual relationships as a crime against the Seven. So he had not actually lain with his wife yet.

Later, Renly gathered his most powerful lords in his tent which included Lord Mace Tyrell, lord of Highgarden and the Reach. His youngest son Loras was there since he was the Lord Commander of the Rainbow Guard. Mace's old friend Mathis Rowan was there along with Ser Baelor Hightower who commanded the Hightower forces, one of the Tyrell's most powerful Bannermen. Se Jon Fossoway was also at the meeting as well.

"My lords" Renly said "Now that my guard is ready, we need to decide what we do."

"We have the numbers" Mace said "We should march on King's Landing at once."

"But there is still the risk of your nephew Martin attacking us" Mathis spoke "our latest report says that he has been spotted sailing South with his uncle and most likely will meet up with the Stormlanders who refused our King's Call."

"Well we can't be attacked in the rear" Renly spoke up "We march south and we'll meet with my nephew, if he doesn't bend the knee then we will have our battle."

 **Resistance Base: Crownlands:**

After the Resistance fled from King's Landing, they had found their new headquarters which they had been busy to make into a base of operations. Arya Stark wandered around the new Resistance base which was some kind of an old castle which Itius had said had once been a port town known as Anvil.

Anvil had once been one of the most important towns for trade during the time of the Septim Empire. Trade between the different parts of the Empire came to Anvil and was one of the Empire's largest ports. But during the Oblivion Crisis, Anvil was attacked several times and much of the city was left in ruin and during the Age of Heroes, Anvil was forced to submit to the rule of Duskendale and over time, the port was used less often as trade moved to Duskendale and eventually, the castle was left to crumble. The Resistance had made this their headquarters as the castle wasn't well known to the lords and the old bay was perfect to have a small fleet. Plus there was the old tunnels which could be used as an escape route.

Arya Stark had gone with the Resistance when they left King's Landing and now they had a proper headquarters where they could plan operations and not get interference from any of Joffrey's soldiers. Arya had been called by the Resistance leaders as they said that they had a mission for her. Arya was looking forward as this would be her first mission with the Resistance. Arya soon found her way to where the Resistance leaders had gathered. The meeting room was the old great hall of castle Anvil. The Resistance leaders were all there. Itius Hayn was the main leader but there were leaders for each Resistance cell who led operations in areas of the Crownlands. Giovanni Civello, Adamus's former apprentice before his death led one of the larger Resistance cells. Other former city watch captains were there including Carmalo Truiand and Servantius Montrose.

"Arya Stark" Itius greeted as he saw Arya enter the room "We asked to see you because it is time to send you on a mission."

"These missions are critical to the Resistance and to the rightful King Martin" Giovanni added "So don't act recklessly."

"I'm sure she'll do fine" Carmalo said "Itius talked high of her."

"This mission will be critical to our plans" Itius said "You are to go with a force of Resistance fighters led by one of our top fighters to attack a Lannister caravan. You will also be taking your old friend Burd as well along with his top men Bor and Soren. Danus' 2nd in command Dion will be joining you as well."

"What is this caravan meant to hold?" Arya asked

"Gold" Itius replied "Gold and weapons. The weapons will be used by our soldiers and the gold is to be used to help build our fleet. House Bar Emmon of Sharp point has a small fleet and we plan to use the Gold to get the ships. Another cell is to attack one of Joffrey's patrols which has a man who once served House Bar Emmon before turning on them when they declared for Martin. He knows a secret way to get to the castle without getting caught. Sharp point is currently being watched by Lannister spies and it is too risky to walk up to the front gate."

"A couple of Prince Martin's rangers have been tracking the Caravan." Carmalo added "It was last seen preparing to leave Rosby. You are to track the caravan as it goes down the Rosby Road before it reaches King's Landing. Those weapons will be used by the city watch and the gold will be used to buy sellswords if Joffrey gets his hands on it."

"I understand Ser" Arya replied

"Well you need to meet the rest of your squad" Itius said "You should get to know them as they will be your comrades for the rest of your time with the Resistance."

 **Castle Pyke, Iron Islands:**

Theon walked into the great Hall of castle Pyke where he saw a table with the map of Westeros on, his father had called him for a meeting and he could see that he was early. Theon was also worried about what his father was going to do, he remembered what Martin had said about his uncle Stannis being more harsh than Robert, he was worried that his father was going to lead them to ruin. Though he didn't see his sister Yara enter the room, when he turned, he jumped in shock "What are you doing here?" he demanded

Yara smirked "I live here" she replied "Brother"

"You lied to me in quite a foul manner you lying bitch" Theon spat

"It's not my fault you didn't recognised me" Yara smirked

"Recognise you?" Theon questioned "How could I have done, I haven't see you since fathers rebellion and when I did, you looked like a fat little boy"

"You were a fat little boy to but I recognised you" Yara smiled

"Why didn't you tell me?" Theon demanded

Yara laughed "I wanted to see who you were first. And I did."

Then Theon saw his father enter the room along with his brother Victorian Greyjoy. Balon Greyjoy had had several brothers but many of them had died in infancy. His brother Harlon had died of greyscale and another brother Urrigon had died of an infected would doing a knife game. Victorian and Aerion were two of Balon's surviving brothers. With Balon now quite old, Victorian led the Iron Fleet and Aerion was a Priest of the Drowned God. He did have one other brother, Euron Greyjoy but he had been exiled several years ago after he had slept with Victorian's salt wife and Victorian had wanted to murder him. Euron was now a feared pirate and Raider.

"The plans are made, it's time you heard them" Balon said and his children bowed in respect and Balon and Victorian walked over to the table "The wolf pup has gone south with his army. While he is fighting in the Westerlands, the North is ripe for the taking."

Theon widened his eyes his horror "You're going to invade the North, father that is madness"

"We have nothing to fear. The Starks have gone south and left their castles under guarded." Balon insisted

"We have nothing to fear?" Theon questioned "10 years ago you destroyed the Lannister Fleet at Lannisport and within a year, Prince Martin's father brought us to or knees. If you attack the North you will invoke the wrath of the Prince and this time we may not survive"

"By the time he learns of the attack it will be too late" Balon sneered "He won't be able to respond."

"And as soon as he finishes with the Lannister he will be able to respond" Theon tried to reason "Martin is not like his father he will decide to destroy us and will not accept you bending the knee like last time. Also there is still a good force of the First Legion in the North and some houses still have their men. We will never take the North."

"Then we will fight them on our own terms" Balon sneered "Victorian will take the Iron Fleet and take Moat Calian while Yara will take a force of 30 ships and attack Deepwood Motte."

"I always wanted a castle" Yara smirked

Theon couldn't believe his ears, his father and sister weren't paying attention. Martin was right, even if the Ironborn took lands they would never hold them for long "Father this is foolish, if you invade the North we will get a respond, most of Westeros view us as scum and they won't sit back as we attack the winning side of the war. We can join Prince Martin's side and attack the Westerlands, maybe he will allow us to keep the land we take. Invading the North won't allow that, maybe we will have early victories but we will lose our prizes."

"What are our words?" Balon asked and Theon looked at him confused so Balon asked again "What are our words?"

"We do not sow" Theon answered

"We do not sow" Balon replied "We are not slaves or subjects, we do not plough the field or toil in the mine. We take what is ours. Your time with the wolves has made you soft."

"Made me soft?" Theon snorted in anger "My time on the mainland had me reading about our history. During the time of the Ironborn of Great we held an Empire on the Western Coast but those days are over, back then we raided small settlements and outposts. And our raiding is what caused our Empire to collapse. And we take what is ours, just what is ours, their land? We invade someone's land and claim it as our own, then we claim the people as Salt Wives and Thralls, to many people that is little better than Slavery. Did you take what was ours during your last Rebellion. We destroyed the Lannister Fleet and took Fair Island and then we were crushed. How King Robert crushed us?"

Balon glared at his son and tried to slap him but Theon saw this coming and he placed his arm in front of him and caught the slap. Yara stared in worry as now her family was begin to fight each other. But Theon didn't care about that anymore. He was tired of his family looking him down and making a plan which would most likely not work. "I am your son" Theon hissed "I spend nearly 10 years away from home and when I get back you treat me like I'm not even wanted! I'm trying to stop you from destroying our people. I may have grown up in another part of the kingdom but this is my home and I don't want to see it destroyed because someone won't listen to reason."

"Think about who your loyalties are to Theon" Balon hissed and he began to walk away with Victorian "Do your loyalties lie with your blood family, or the new family you have made?" Balon then left with Victorian while Theon just glared in anger.

Yara looked at her brother "You would have us all bow down to your Prince friend?" she sneered

"I never asked anyone to bow down to anyone!" Theon hissed at her "He is going to get us all killed because he can't forget about the past. If you want to invade the North then go ahead, but don't say I didn't warn you if the plan fails! But I plan to live a good life and I won't be executed as a traitor!" Theon then stormed out of the room with Yara watching in worry. Unlike some she was actually happy that her brother was back, she was just teasing him before but her brother had changed and now she was worried about what her brother was going to do. And now she was beginning to question about her father's plans and what Theon said.

"By the drowned God" Yara hissed to herself "I hope we all make the right choice."

 **Kings Landing: Small Council Meeting room:**

Tyrion Lannister sat at the Small Council Meeting room along with Joffrey, Cersei, Lord Rosby, Varys, Pycelle, Andens and Lord Brune. They were all talking about their latest topic.

"My little birds report that the Resistance has abandoned King's Landing." Varys said to the council

There were a few smirks from the queen regent and the king "So the cowards have fled" Joffrey sneered

"Your Grace" Andens said "Not to be rude but with the Resistance gone then it will be harder to track their operations. When they were here we count track their hideouts and destroy then but now we don't know where they are."

"Well we could sent out scouts" Lord Brune offered "That will surely track them"

"Too risky" Lord Rosby spoke "The Resistance could move to a new location and then we will be back to where we were."

Tyrion then decided to keep up appearance "Well what we need to someone who can counter their operations" he suggested "Someone who can lead the Crownland troops against the Resistance. Our reports say that our traitor Martin has sailed to the Stormlands so now the Baratheon brothers will fight each other so we can deal with the Resistance."

"Just contact father, he can sent a commander" Cersei spoke up

Tyrion shook his head "All of our best commanders are fighting in the Riverlands and father can't spare any more men. The Starks and Vale forces are preparing to march on the Westerlands and the commanders are needed to help fight the Starks."

"Well are there any other things to discus?" Joffrey asked board.

"Not at the moment yet" Tyrion said "Except for the fact that father has sent a caravan with a supply of weapons and Gold. We can use the gold to buy the service of Sellswords to help us fight. That will be all men"

 **Martin's Town, Cloud Ruler:**

The Mountain that Rides, Ser Gregor Clegane road his horse over the hills towards the town that Martin had organised to help build. Beside him road Amory Lorch, Krev the Skinner and Vargo Hoat. They all grinned when they saw the town and the mines that held silver. They smirked at the thought of getting rich and having fun with the women of the town. With a snap of the reins, Gregor forced his horse forward after he drew his sword and then the raiding party charged into a gallop.

Inside the town, Skjor and Aela were watching from the stone walls of the town with the rest of the Companions and the Silver Blood forces all hiding. All of the smallfolk of the town had been taken towards Cloud Ruler Temple to keep them safe and the Vale Forces led by Lyn Corbrey were all read to act as the Vanguard and attack the raiding party in the rear. Skjor then signalled from the gates as he spotted Gregor Clegane "Here they come" he spoke

"Everyone into positions" Kodlak ordered and everyone all hid in the places so they could ambush the raiding party.

Gregor Clegane and the rest of the party all road their horses through the open gates and laughed as they thought that the guards had all turned and ran for it. Clegane ordered the doors to be knocked down so they could search the houses so they could find the silver and women. Hoat and Krev dismounted their horses and started to knock down houses. Be to their shock, there was no one in any of the houses. As soon as all of the raiders were spread out, Kodlak gave the signal "NOW!" he shouted which caught Clegane and his raiding party's attention. Then the companions along with the Silver Bloods soldiers all charged into battle led by Atar. The raiders and soldiers clashed with each other. Aela and several archers all gave cover fire from above which killed several of the raider's horses which prevented them from fleeing.

After a while of fighting, Vilkas and Vargo Hoat spotted each other. "You're one of the high ranking companions" Hoat smirked

"And you are a savage man who rapes and murders" Vilkas hissed back

"Once I take your head, your companions will lose moral" Hoat laughed

"Not if I take yours first!" Vilkas growled and then the two engaged each other in a duel. Vilkas swung his big two handed sword while Hoat used his axe. Hoat was not much of a fighter and his armour was made of linked coins. Hoat was better at torturing his enemies than fighting them.

"You're tougher than you look" Hoat mocked "Maybe I'll fuck your mother when I meet her."

"You'll never meet her!" Vilkas growled and then he jumped back and as Hoat charged at him, he jumped aside and then slashed his sword sideways and impaled Hoat in the side. Hoat gave a blood curdled cry as blood came out of his mouth before Vilkas removed the sword and Hoat fell to the side dead.

Kodlak looked around to see that the Companions were doing well. Skjor had just started a duel with Krev. Vilkas had killed Hoat and Lorch was facing multiply enemies which made it difficult for him to concentrate. Kodlak knew that now was the time so he turned to the Wall "Aela, send the signal!" he ordered

"On it" Aela shouted back and then she lit one of her arrows and then she fired it in the direction of Cloud Ruler Temple.

On the Hill where Cloud Ruler Temple was located, Lyn Corbray was with his force of Valemen who were loyal to him. They were on the path which went up to Cloud Ruler Temple. Lyn saw the flaming arrow and he knew that this was the signal for him to charge. But he had other ideas, he turned to one of his squire Mychel Redfort "Sound the retreat"

"Wait what about our orders" Mychel protested

"Do as I command!" Lyn ordered

Mychel looked conflicted but eventually did as he was ordered and he order the Vale men to leave. Lyn smirked at the town and then at Cloud Ruler, he had someone on the inside who he had order to retrieve something important for him.

 **Essos, Dwemer Ruin:**

Daenerys stood back and watched as Farengar, Calcelmo and Jorah all fought against several Dwemer contraptions. She was shocked at what she saw. Calcelmo and Aicantar had explained to her about the different Dwemer contraptions.

First there were the Dwemer Spiders which were spiders made of metal. Most only had metal clamps and were quite easy to destroy. Though Calcelmo had explained that some had a magical gem placed in them which allowed them to shot out lightning. Then there were the Dwemer Spheres which were warriors that could become a ball and roll around. They were armed with a sword and crossbow. Dwemer Balliistas were rare and they were large walking giant crossbows that could fire a shot that can penetrate even the thickest armour. But the most dangerous were the Dwemer Centurions which were massive and were armed with a massive axe and war hammer. Daenerys watched as Calcelmo and the others were able stop the remaining Dwarven Spheres and spiders.

"Well those have been taken care of" Jorah said

"I just hope we don't have to face a Centurion, those things are tough." Aicantar commented

Daenerys then found something on one of the tables. Daenerys picked the object up as she was curious to what this was. It was some kind of cube but it looked like you could change the sides on it. Calcelmo saw what Daenerys had picked up and looked at it "That my lady Daenerys is a rare item. It is a Dwarven Puzzle box. Not many of those exist now though their uses are unknown. But they have become collectible and can be quite valuable. Since you found it you take, you could sell that to a collector for a good price. I've already got one but there would be a collector looking for one."

Daenerys smiled and she placed the cube into her bag but her smile fell when she heard a banging noise "What was that?" she wondered and Aquilius went to look around and they heard the banging noise again.

"That doesn't sound like the Dwemer machines" Aquilius said.

Jorah then noticed a small passage going under the floor near a staircase "It's coming from inside that passage." He said

"We should be careful" Calcelmo spoke "It could be a trap but then again, it may be one of our missing expedition members" Calcelmo went first and was followed by Aicantar, Farengar, Aquilius, Jorah and Daenerys went last. They went down the narrow passage and came to a turning but then they quickly heard the sound of sword being drawn and everyone drew they weapons. But then Calcelmo sighed and he put his weapon away.

"Thank the Divines, it Yag" Calcelmo spoke

Yag came into view and Daenerys was shocked to see that this Yag was female with green skin, pointy ears and tusks in her mouth.

"Yag here is an Orc" Aquilius said to Daenerys when he saw her look of shock "They're a warrior race that tend to keep to themselves. Yag here was meant to be the person who kept the workers in line and prevent the machines from attacking."

"That was until Sulla betrayed us" Yag spoke in a rough voice "He took Umana and left us all to die. We were then captured by the Falmer and imprisoned. Endrast and Valie were taken but I managed to rescue them but we lost sight of Valie while fleeing."

"The Falmer, what are the Falmer?" Daenerys asked

"They were once residents of the land known as the North in Westeros my dear lady" Calcelmo spoke "They were once known as Snow Elves. But in the time before the Septim Empire, the humans went to war with the Snow Elves and won which drove them from their home. Legends say that the war started when the Snow Elves attacked a human settlement in fear that the humans would destroy their kingdoms. When they fled they made an agreement with the Dwemer but were betrayed and blinded and they became Slaves. The Snow Elves are believed to be extinct except for the savage Falmer that remain. Centuries of Slavery have turned them into mindless creatures."

"Where is Endrast?" Aicantar asked "Is he alright"

Yag sighed "I'm afraid not" she said "He was shot by a Falmer arrow while we were escaping. The wound hasn't healed and there's nothing I can do for him. He is dying but he is still alive."

Yag them led them where a young elven man was giving deep breaths as he rested against a wall. A grey arrow had been pulled from his shoulder and the wound had been covered up but the wound was now infected.

"He's been poisoned" Calcelmo sighed "The Falmer are known for this"

Endrast managed to look at Calcelmo and gasped "Calcelmo, you came, I just knew you would" he barely managed to say

"Just rest Endrast" Calcelmo said softy "Save your strength, we're going to get you out of here, just hold on."

"No, it's too late for me" Endrast coughed as he coughed blood up and then he gripped Calcelmo's hand "Just promise me one thing, make sure that Sulla pays for his betrayal. For leaving us to die."

"I promise you Endrast, he will pay" Calcelmo promised

"Thank you" Endrast said and then his eyes rolled back in his head and his body went limb.

Calcelmo sighed and he turned to Farengar "I think that you should help give him a proper send off" he said and Farengar nodded before setting Endrast's body on fire using his fire magic. Daenerys watched as Endrast's body burnt and noticed that her dragons all looked at the fire

 **Cloud Ruler Temple:**

"Where the fuck is Lyn and his men?" Skjor yelled as he duelled against Krev. Even though Aela had sent the signal arrow there was no sign of Lyn's Vale force. Now both sides were evenly matched but the Mountain's men still had some tough warriors. Farkas was fighting against Lorch with help from above from Aela. Lorch was described as a pig faced man. He was known to be cruel and it was said that he threw the Last Lord Tarbeck, a young 3 year old boy down a well during the Reyne-Tarbeck Rebellion. Lorch was also the man who brutally murdered Princess Rhaenys Targaryen during the sack of King's Landing by stabbing her 50 times. While many others would want Lorch dead Martin had ordered him to be captured alive as he had plans for him.

Lorch had been tired out by the fighting and had slain several of the Silver Blood men but now he was facing a veteran of many fights. When Lorch went to wide on his swing, Farkas took his chanced and slashed his sword, severing Lorch's sword hand. Lorch cried in pain as he fell to the floor and Farkas' foot to his face knocked him out. Farkas grinned at his victory but it soon came to a look of horror as he heard a scream and turned to see Krev the Skinner impale Skjor on his sword. Skjor cough up blood before he fell silent.

"Skjor!" yelled Kodlak and he charged at Krev. The two fought each other while Krev grinned

"So Companion, did you like seeing your friend die?" he mocked

"You will pay for that!" Kodlak yelled "You and your Silver Hand are no better than the Mountain's men. You are just a bunch of raiders who prey on the weak. It's men like you who deserve nothing more than to be put down like the vermin you are!"

Vilkas joined in and soon Krev was surrounded on both sides and Kodlak stabbed Krev before Vilas removed his head with a swing from his sword. Kodlak grinned as it looked like they had won. But then Kodlak's face turned to one of horror and he shoved Vilas out of the way just as an axe was thrown which impaled itself in Kodlak's chest.

Everyone turned to see that it was the Mountain, Ser Gregor Clegane who had thrown the axe. He had been knocked down in the fighting and had lost his large shield and sword. Atar had gone over to restrain him for Martin when Gregor had managed to get up and shove Atar into a wall and then shoved him again several times and break his neck. Gregor had then picked up an axe and thrown it at Vilkas while his back was turned. Seeing that his plan had failed, Gregor quickly got one a horse and then road off as fast as he could. Aela fired several arrows at him which a few hit but soon Gregor was away into the distant.

The Companions and the remaining Silver Blood men cheered, the Mountain had been beaten and his raiding force was destroyed. Hoat and Krev were dead and Lorch was captured and while the Mountain had escaped, he would no longer be much of a threat. Today had been a victory but at a great cost.

 **King's Landing: Red Keep:**

Tyrion Lannister was in his chambers as he sat at his desk and did his paper work. It was a hard job being acting Hand of the King especially one who was hated by almost everyone in the kingdom and it was an even harder job when your loyalty was to someone else who was in open rebellion. Tyrion knew that he would have to play this carefully. The Resistance had said that they had gotten information from someone in the Red Keep and it wasn't him. But that could make his sister suspect that he was sending information to his enemies so he needed to be careful. He had to help get more support for Martin and help eliminate Joffrey's allies. And he had a plan for that though he wasn't sure that someone involved in his plans would.

Then his door opened and Tyrion smiled to see his Niece, Myrcella enter with her Jaguar Midnight who had grown since Tyrion had last seen her. While Midnight's fur was yellow her eyes were as black as night and that was while Myrcella had named her midnight. "You said that you wanted to see me Uncle?" Myrcella asked

"I did" Tyrion sat as Myrcella sat down on a chair opposite him "Now as you know, your older brothers are fighting"

"I know" Myrcella said sadly "Father named Martin as the heir but Joffrey took the throne anyway because of mother."

"Well there is a way that you can help Martin take his throne" Tyrion smiled "But there is a problem. You see I have a plan that will help bring more support to Martin and allow me to eliminate a threat to Martin and to me. You see Grand Maester Pycelle is telling the Queen Regent private information which is not allowed if the Hand says so. I have a plan to expose him and put his in the Black Cells. However the plan involves you doing something that you may not like the idea of."

"And what is that part?" Myrcella asked

Tyrion sighed "The plan is to marry you off to Prince Trystane Martell of Dorne to secure an alliance meant for Joffrey but is in truth meant for Martin. Martin already has plans to hand the Mountain and Lorch over for Elia Martell's murder. I will tell Pycelle the truth but tell the other council members something else. So when your mother confronts me on the matter I will be able to arrest Pycelle."

"Will the Dornish then assist Marin?" Myrcella asked

"Not immediately I'm afraid" Tyrion admitted "It will take time to gather their forces and join up with Martin and by that time Martin may have already have finished the war. But it would still bring Political assistance as it will help unite the realm more. Now you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I'll do it" Myrcella grinned

"You mean you won't even through an argument?" Tyrion gasped "I know that girls sometimes hate being married to someone they don't even know. And the fact that the Lannisters are hated in Dorne."

"I will have Midnight with me" Myrcella grinned "She will protect me. And I know that Martin would never let me marry someone who would abuse me. Also, would you look after Tommen for me, he needs someone to help look after him"

"I will Myrcella." Tyrion said "Now remember, we never talked about this but if anyone asks, I talked to you about marriage to help the crown but say nothing about helping Martin."

"I will uncle" Myrcella said and then she left the room with Midnight while Tyrion went over to see Pycelle.

 **Crownlands: Rosby Road:**

Arya Stark hit behind a rock with the rest of her Resistance group. Burd and his two men, Bor and Soren were with her along with her group leader Danus Artellian and his 2nd in command Dion. Burd had been a captain in the city guard with his two men being his top men. Before the war, Danus had actually been the Captain of the guards at Rosby that protected the Lord of Rosby while Dion had been in charge of the guards of the town of Rosby. Both had a sense of justice and refused to fight for a King who murdered children so they had joined the Resistance. Since Danus and Dion knew the road since they had travelled on the road during patrols, they were selected to lead this patrol to attack the Lannister Caravan.

Dion soon came back from his scouting missing as he had gone ahead to spy on the Caravan as they were heading down a bumpy section of road. "What is the situation Dion?" Danus asked

"Well we are in luck" Dion smiled "The Caravan has just had a little accident when a wheel broke going over a hole now the Caravan has stopped to mend the wheel. They have set up camp around the Caravan and they have two men looking out but they are not in sight of the others so we can take them out easily. Also the caravan is near a small rock formation which is a good place to launch an arrow strike."

"Good so let's get moving" Danus ordered and then the Resistance group went down the road and soon Danus stopped "Alright, I see the two lookouts. Arya, when I give the signal, use your bow to shoot the one of the right, Bor will take the one of the right." Arya and Bor drew their bows before placing an arrow in them and waited until Danus gave the signal "Now" Danus ordered and Bor and Arya drew their bowstrings back and launched the arrow. Both arrows hit the Lannister scouts and they fell dead on the spot. "Now strike the caravan" Danus added and then the entire group charged at the Caravan. Then men were sat down eating and drinking that they did not have time to react and the Lannister soldiers were quickly overrun and defeated.

Arya then smiled as they took the Lannister weapons and armour "These will come in handy for the Resistance" Dion spoke "Well crafted and they will serve us well and will help in undercover missions." They took the Horses as well saying that they will come in handy for messengers as well. Then Danus approached Arya

"Now we will need your help with this chest" Danus said to her "The chest is locked and there is no key, it seems that only the false King has the key. You know how to pick a lock from your time with the Thieves Guild, can you pick the lock?"

"I'll do my best" Arya replied and then she got a small lockpick out and a small dagger meant for Lockpicking. She carefully adjusted the pick until it was in the right position and then she unlocked the chest when they heard a click. Arya then opened the led and widened her eyes at what she saw. Inside the chest were weapons of high quality and several small chests filled to the brim with Gold Dragons and Silver Stags.

"Gold and fine weapons from the Lannisters" Burd smiled "I doubt Tywin Lannister will be happy when we take these."

"I don't know whether he will be more cross with us for stealing the weapons and gold or at his idiotic grandson for failing at ruling" Dion smiled

"Remember" Danus spoke "These weapons are for the Resistance to use and we have plans for the gold."

"My I ask what the gold is for?" Arya asked

"Well Arya" Danus said "All I am going to say is that we have plans to secure a small fleet for the Resistance. A way to help move our operations around more."

 **King's Landing: Red Keep:**

Tyrion Lannister was putting his plan into action. He was now in Maester Pycelle's study with the Grand Maester. He was currently having Bowel issues so while he got help from Pycelle, now was his chance to start his plan. Pycelle handed Tyrion a small bottle of blue liquid "Ahhh, thank the Gods" Tyrion smiled "I haven't had a proper shit in six days"

"I've encountered this situation before my Lord" Pycelle smiled "the stress of power often have this effect. Just add two drops with water daily."

"I'm so grateful to have a man with your knowledge on my side" Tyrion smiled and now he was playing the Game of Thrones since he knew that Pycelle reported to his father and sister.

"Oh well, thank you my lord" Pycelle said to him as he sat down on a chair.

"I can trust you can I not Grand Maester?" Tyrion asked

"Why yes, of course my lord" Pycelle lied which Tyrion clearly could see but he did not show it

"These are perilous times and the crown must forge new alliances" Tyrion said "And these Alliances are sometimes made by marriage. I'm trusting the council with these plans but the queen regent mustn't know about them. I can have her meddling in affairs that could determine the fate of the Realm. There's is too much at stake."

Pycelle began to splutter "Oh yeah indeed. I shall be silant as the Grave."

Tyrion then told Pycelle his true plans "I'm brokering an Alliance with House Martell of Dorne. Princess Myrcella will marry Prince Doran's younger son Trystane when they both come of age. Which will ensure their loyalty and their army should we need it."

"Myrcella sent away to Dorne?" Pycelle questioned "The Queen will not be too happy about that."

"Which is why she mustn't know" Tyrion said

 **Later:**

Tyrion was now with the Master of Whisperers Varys. He was another major threat of exposing him but Tyrion like Varys better than the other Council Members since he cared about people. "And remember the Queen mustn't know"

"Oh the queen mustn't know" Varys repeated "I love conversations that begin this way."

"I plan to marry Princess Myrcella off, to Theon Greyjoy." Tyrion replied

"To Theon Greyjoy?" Varys questioned "Robb Stark considers him a brother."

"Even a man like him could not resist a Princess for a bride" Tyrion smirked "And it will gain us the Iron Fleet to counter Stannis."

...

Then he spoke with the new Master of Coin Gyles Rosby and Lord Bennard Brune. Gyles was not much of a threat since he was an old man and he could hardly walk or talk and he coughed a lot. Bennard was also not much of a threat either. "And how are our finances?" Tyrion asked as he kept up his act.

"Okay at the Minute but it is only because of the Lannisters that we have the gold" Gyles replied "If your father can't send us more gold then we will soon run out of money for our supplies"

"And what is the state of the city?" Tyrion asked Bennard the Master of Laws.

"The People are restless" Bennard replied "Even with the Resistance gone we are still having riots all over the place and there are people speaking out against the King. If this keeps us, all it will take is a spark and we will face a revolt."

"Well maybe a new Alliance will help" Tyrion said "In order to win this war we need to secure the aid of the Free cities. The city of Tyrosh is one of our main helpers and is the cloesest to the shores of Dorne. They have strong walls, navy and army. Just the people we need for an Alliance. I'm planning to secure a Marriage Alliance with Tyrosh. Princess Myrcella will wed the Archon of Tyrosh's son when she comes of age which should help secure their army if we need it."

"Myrcella sent to the Free Cities?" Gyles questioned and Tyrion smile in response.

 **Essos: Dwemer Ruin:**

Daenerys and the rest of Calcelmo's group carried on the journey and had been joined by Yag. They destroyed a few more Dwemer spiders and Spheres and soon they came to a large chasm.

"I remember this place" Yag commented "This must have been some kind of old shaft which went deeper into the old Dwemer city. There was an old lift to bring people down but the lift had collapsed. We were at the bottom of this shaft when we were ambushed by the Falmer and captured. This was where Sulla abandoned us."

"Well we should be very careful going down this shaft" Calcelmo added

"Agreed" Farengar added "This doesn't look very secure."

The first part they went down was a small ramp which led to an area of the floor. But when they got to the floor, they heard growling and screeching noises. "What was that?" Daenerys wondered

Calcelmo and Aicantar widened their eyes along with Yag "Falmer" they gasped and Calcelmo went over to the next ramp that went down and then jumped back, narrowly avoiding several dark grey arrows that were fired at him.

"Khaleesi get back!" Jorah gasped as he drew his sword. On several of the lover floors, Daenerys saw what looked like nests and she saw several of those Falmer creatures jumped from the nests. They looked like mutant elves with white skin all wrinkled and their limbs held at an angle.

Calcelmo sighed when he heard the sound of claws scraping against the floor "Great" he muttered "They have a Chaurus Reaper"

Jorah and Yag used their swords to fight the Falmer along with Aquilius while Calcelmo, Aicantar and Farengar used their staff's to throw the Falmer over the edge. The fight was not easy as they were at risk of falling off the floor they were on and falling to their deaths since it was a long way down. The fight was hard but they were able to take care of all of the Falmer. But then Daenerys spotted when she thought was the Chaurus Reaper. This was some kind of large insect that walked on many claws and had some kind of tongue and had sharp pincers on his claws. Then Daenerys watched as the Chaurus opened its mouth.

"Watch out" Aicantar yelled and she pushed Daenerys out of the way as a stream of liquid shout from the Chaurus' mouth and nearly hit Daenerys. "That is poison and it could kill you."

The rest of the group attacked the Chaurus but its scaly hind was tough and their blows just deflected off its hind. But then the Chaurus pinned Aicantar to the ground and tried to bite him. Though Aicantar held him back but the Chaurus was too heavy for him. But then the weight was lifted when Yag charged into the Chaurus and knocked it off him but they came dangerously close to the edge of the floor. When Yag kicked the Chaurus, the teeth attached itself to her leg and pulled her down and over the edge before anyone could react.

Aicantar ran over to try grab her hand but was too late and he watched as Yag and the Chaurus hit the ground and Aicantar knew that no could have survived a fall like that. After the fight the group made their way down the shaft using each platform one by one until they came to the bottom and saw large nests. Calcelmo turned to Farengar.

"Old friend we should destroy these" he said to him "These are Chaurus Hunter eggs. When a Chaurus reaches the end of its life, it goes into one of these eggs and a flying Chaurus Hunter emerges. We don't want to be attacked in the rear." Farengar agreed and used a Fireball spell to destroy the eggs.

Then they carried on where they encountered more Falmer and they killed them. Though Daenerys gasped at what she saw on a stone table. It was a woman with long blond hair. She wore a ragged robe that had been torn and her body had cuts and bruises all over it. This woman had been tortured to death as she wasn't breathing.

Calcelmo sighed when he saw her "It's Valie" he said "Poor dear, the Falmer must have tortured her after they captured her. There is nothing we can do but carry on now. We must get to the end of this ruin and find Sulla and make him pay for what he has done."

 **Lordsport: Iron Islands:**

After his argument with his family. Theon had taken a horse and ridden to Lordsport, the seat of House Botley. He had found the Spearhead, the ship that Captain Kaleen sailed, the woman who he had met when he had first arrived on the Iron Islands. Kaleen herself was standing on the deck along with two others. The first was a dark skinned man while the other was a woman who almost looked like Kaleen only she had a dreadlock hair style.

Kaleen then noticed Theon "So the young Greyjoy has returned" she greeted "I would like you to meet my top men, Jakarn and Lerisa."

"Nice to meet you" Jakarn greeted

"You look like you are having family issues" Lerisa added

"I am indeed" Theon grumbled "My father and sister won't listen to me. They believe that invading the North will bring glory to the Ironborn but it will just bring destruction on us. Now I don't know what to do, whatever I do I will be called a traitor either by the North or by the Iron Islands. This was where I was born but it doesn't feel like home."

"You need to make your own choices young Theon" Kaleen said to him "Years ago I sailed as a privateer in services to the Free Cities, mainly Myr, Tyrosh and Lys. I attacked their enemies and brought wealth to me and my crew. Some people loved me while others hated me. But I never raided a ship in times of peace as that would break my contract and brand me a pirate which I was not. That was until I receive a contract to eliminate a Pirate hideout in the Stepstones. The whole mission was a disaster as my enemy Headman Bhosek ambushed my ships and killed most of my crew. Only my Flagship, the Spearhead made it out and then I had no choice but to raid with the Ironmen to regain the wealth I lost. This is not the life I wanted. All I have wanted was to go back to the Captain I used to be."

Theon looked at her "Prince Martin might be able to help with that. He could use a capable captain to serve him."

"So you think he would accept the services of a Captain who once raided ships?" Lerisa asked

"Well I'm sure he would see you as a way to help" Theon said "But I will need your help. I have to get back to the North to warn them that the Ironborn are coming. This is clearly not my home as they have rejected me. I will fight for the people I call my family. I need to get to Torrhen's Square."

"My ship sails with the Iron Fleet in a few days" Kaleen said "Since I'm not Ironborn I will be at the back, I can smuggle you back to the North during a night."

"Then do that" Theon said and he handed her a small sack of gold "You'll get more when we get to the Mainland. But right now I need to hide so that no one sees me."

 **King's Landing: Red Keep:**

Tyrion returned to his chambers where he was greeted by his sister. He knew that his sister would be coming and this was the time that Pycelle would be exposed. "You Monster!" Cersei growled "Myrcella is my only daughter, do you think I will let you sell her like a common Whore!"

"Myrcella is a Princess, some would say that she was born for this" Tyrion reasoned

"I won't let you ship her off to Dorne the way I was shipped off to Robert Baratheon!" Cersei snapped and Tyrion managed to resist the urge to smirk as Cersei had done what he wanted and exposed Pycelle.

"The war you and your son started will soon come to King's Landing and the safest place for Myrcella is in Dorne" Tyrion explained

"Are you mad?" Cersei hissed "The Martells loath us."

"That is why we need to seduce them" Tyrion argued as he kept up appearance "If you want Joffrey to remain as King then we need all the support we can get."

"She'll be a hostage!" Cersei snapped

"A guest" Tyrion replied "They may hate us for our what happened to Elia Martell but they would never harm an innocent girl. They would earn the hatred of the entire kingdom if they did that." Cersei then started to cry and she sat down on a chair "Just how safe is Myrcella in this city, Martin would never harm his sister but there are fanatics who support him and there are those who believe these rumours about her going around. She'll become a target of your enemies."

"Get out, just get out!" Cersei sobbed and Tyrion sighed as he left the room.

 **Later:**

Tyrion was with Bronn who were on their way to arrest Pycelle for revealing secrets to the Queen. Tyrion had been thinking about his sister, it was true that they never got along but he didn't mean to upset her like that.

Tyrion and Bronn eventually came to Grand Maester Pycelle's chambers and Bronn kicked the door down which caused Pycelle to jump. The old Grand Maester was lying in bed with a naked prostitute. The Grand Maester had also broken his Maester vows since it was forbidden to lay with a woman.

"What is the meaning of this!" Pycelle demanded as the woman jumped out of bed, then Bronn grabbed him and shoved him towards Tyrion "No no, please!"

"You disappoint me Grand Maester" Tyrion smirked

"I am your loyal servant!" Pycelle spluttered

"So loyal that you told the Queen about my plans to send Princess Myrcella to Dorne" Tyrion smiled as he sat down in a chair

"No never!" Pycelle begged "It's a lie, I swear it, it wasn't me" Then a smile came to his lips "Ahhh, it was Varys the Spider."

"I seriously doubt it was Varys" Tyrion casually said "Because I told him that I was offering Myrcella to the Greyjoys and I told Rosby and Brune that I was marrying her to the Archon of Tyrosh's son. I told no one that I was offering her to the Dornish, no one but you."

Now Pycelle was in trouble "Varys had his little birds everywhere, one of them could have informed the Spider." He said desperately "Please my lord, I have served this realm faithfully, since the days of Aegon V. I served him, his son and grandson the Mad King and then King Robert"

"How many Hands have you betrayed Pycelle?" Tyrion asked as he stood up from his seat "Eddard Stark, Jon Arryn."

"Lord Arryn?" Pycelle questioned "He knew, he knew the truth about the queen. And how to planned to act... to tell King Robert."

"So you poisoned him?" Tyrion stated

"No!" Pycelle snapped "Never, it was Lady Lysa you all know that, she poisoned her husband. It was proven."

"But you let him die" Tyrion hissed "You made sure he secumbed to the Poison which was stolen from your supplies!"

"Lannister I serve House Lannister" Pycelle begged

"Get him out of my sight!" Tyrion snapped "Throw him in one of the Black cells."

"No no," Pycelle begged "No please let go of me, I serve the kingdom. You can't do this to me." Bronn roughly grabbed his shoulder and then he dragged him away to be thrown on one of the Black cells.

Tyrion smiled as he had taken out a threat to him and Martin and he walked over to the Woman Pycelle was sleeping with and handed her a gold dragon "For your troubles" he said and then he left smiling that his plan had worked

 **Narrow Sea: Martin's ship:**

Martin sat near the stern of one of the Ships that were travelling to the Stormlands. His five new baby dragons were all near him. They were still quite young and fragile so Martin had no intention of taking them into battle yet. Though he had examined them and it was clear that the Golden scaled dragon was the largest and was also the only male of the dragons. The others were female but the Silver one was the largest of the females. He still had to decide on the names of the dragons but they had grown a bit since they were born. Though they still hadn't learnt how to breathe fire yet but Esbern had told him that dragons were like people when it came to food. They did not like eating raw meat so he had some smocked meat that had been brought for food supplies fed to them and he also personally caught some fish which he cooked for the dragons. Martin had learnt fishing from his Grandfather Lord Tywin Lannister; it was a shock that a ruthless man like Tywin enjoyed fishing which he said sometimes would help him relax in times of stress which he was often in when he worked as Hand of the King for the Mad King.

"We will be reaching the Weeping town within the next week" Stannis said as he walked up to Martin. The Weeping town was the only major town in the Stormlands since the old traditions of the Storm Lords prevented major cities developing and instead focused on grand fortresses. "When we reach the Weeping Town the Fifth Legion and the Stormlords who support us will meet us there to discuss our plans."

"My hope is to convince Renly to stand down and stop this madness." Martin said "Renly is a good man but he is not fit to be king. He is a child when he comes to ruling. I hope my dragons will show people that I have been chosen but I'm still having doubts about that myself."

"Well the vision you told me about does say something" Randyll Tarly spoke as he walked over "I don't usually believe in superstition but after seeing the dragons being born, I believe that you have been chosen and so have many of the men."

"I still don't understand how I hatched dragons" Martin confessed "Only the Targaryens could do that and I'm not a Targaryen"

"Well you do have a bit of Targaryen blood in you since your great Grandmother was the daughter of King Aegon V" Stannis confessed "But still it is amazing about how you hatched dragons."

"We will see what happens when we reach the Stormlands" Martin added "I hope to avoid battle but it may be necessary if Renly doesn't give up his fantasies about being King."

 **Dwemer Ruins: Essos:**

Daenerys and the rest had travelled further into the Dwemer ruin and she was sure that she was getting closer to the end. Eventually they came to what looked like a great Hall of the Ruin which Calcelmo guessed was where grand meetings of the Dwemer would be held. There were a few Falmer they had to take care of first and a locked gate to get through.

But then Calcelmo stopped them and he looked at a giant metal statue "Careful, that's a Dwemer Centurion and it's been activated. The massive Statue was locked in place and it was nearly the size of Farengar and Calcelmo standing on top of each other. The Centurion had an axe as one and a War hammer as the other hand. "That Centurion can easily kill us all, not just with that axe and hammer but it's head can also prey red hot steam which will burn us alive." Calcelmo added and then there was a clang as the Centurion was released from its stand.

"It's Sulla" Aquilius shouted "He know we're here, he released the centurion"

Then the Centurion spotted then and marched over to them "Take Cover!" Aicantar yelled and then everyone dived out of the way just as the red hot steam was released from the Centurion. Jorah and Aquilius drew their swords while Calcelmo and Farengar got their staffs out. Then the fight with the Centurion began which was difficult as the metal kept deflecting the strikes from the swords and fire had no effect on the Centurion and actually made the metal hotter. Aicantar narrowly avoided being cut in half by a slash from the Axe and then had to roll to avoid be smashed by the Hammer. This distracted the Centurion which allowed Jorah to jump onto its back and then he managed to cut off one of the shoulder pieces of the Centurion. The Centurion tried to shake him off but a spell from Calcelmo hit the Centurion in the chest which broke the chest and revealed the core of the metal monster. Jorah saw this and took his chance, he jumped off the shoulder and thrust his sword into the open chest and then he used his sword to break the core from the cables that powered the Centurion and then the core discounted from the Centurion and rolled to the floor. Then the Centurion fell to its knees before falling forward, luckily, Jorah managed to jump off.

After the fight, Jorah was breathing heavily and Calcelmo walked up to him "That was impressive Ser Jorah" he said "Taking out a Centurion like that is very difficult"

"Well that was very hard" Jorah admitted "I never thought that a race could create such creations like that, what happened to these Dwemer."

Calcelmo looked at him "No one knows" he admitted "The Septim Empire and the Dwemer cities did have wars with each other but then the entire race of Dwemer just disappeared at once. No one knew what had happened to them even in those days. Some say that a disease wiped them out others said they left to a new land."

Aicantar walked up to the remains of the Core "Uncle" he called Calcelmo over "I think that we should take this core with us, it is still intact and may help our research into the Dwemer contraptions."

"A good idea" Calcelmo agreed "But we still need to find Sulla and Umana. We must be getting close now."

The group carried on up the staircase and through another gate and that was when they heard voices.

"Sulla, let's just go now, hasn't there been enough death" a female voice called

"Oh of course you want me to leave" a male voice replied "Just waiting for me to turn my back so you can have the glory to yourself."

"Sulla we caused the deaths of good people here." The woman added "Calcelmo won't forget this and neither will King Fahara'jad"

"I came here for riches" Sulla sneered "Riches to make me a king, but it seems there is no treasure here, and I can't let you tell everyone what really happened here. I will return and say that you all died in an accident." Then Sulla stabbed his sword through the woman's chest and she fell dead to the ground "I'm sorry Umana, but I can't let you go."

"And you won't be leaving here either" Calcelmo growled as he and the others came out of their hiding place "Sulla Trebatius, you left my workers to die and you betrayed everything here. You murdered a good woman and you tried to kill us all. Surrender and maybe King Fahara'jad will show you mercy."

Sulla laughed "I would rather fight than lose my chance at freedom" and then he charged at them though he didn't last long as Sulla was a poor fighter and Aquilius knocked his sword to the ground before swinging and slicing his head off.

Calcelmo then searched his body and found a cube of some sort "This is a Dwemer Lexicon" he gasped "These devices are what the Dwemer stored their knowledge on. I have to take this back to study."

"Uncle, what is this thing?" Aicantar pointed to a strange device in the middle of the room which had runes and lights crafted on. It looked like many circles which were all jumbled up. There was some kind of a keyhole in the device.

Calcelmo was able to translate the ruins "By the Divines" he gasped "This is a doorway into the ancient Dwemer city of Fal Zhardum Din or better known as Blackreach. A Dwemer city that connected several cities together. It's a shame we can't get in here, it would take months or even years to open this doorway without the key." Then Calcelmo looked at Daenerys, Farengar and Jorah "You three really helped us here. It is sad about the people we lost but I will make sure their memories live on."

"So what happens now?" Daenerys asked

"Well you helped me so I have to keep my promise" Calcelmo said "I said I would take you to the city of Sentinel where you may find the help you need. Though your Dothraki may not be as welcome. I can put a good word in for you but that is all I can do."

"We're grateful for any aid you can give us" Daenerys replied

"It's not up to me now, but your fate is in the hand of the King of Sentinel" Calcelmo said and he turned to a device behind him. "Now we should leave, this Dwemer Elevator is still in operation, it should get us back to the surface and then it will be a long ride to Sentinel."

 **Oxcross: The Westerlands:**

Ser Flement Brax and Raynald Westerling looked among the Westerland troops that were being raised to fight for Prince Martin. They had received word that Robb Stark and the Northmen were entering the Westerlands and they had to keep up appearances that they were fighting for the crown. Stafford Lannister was preparing his men to fight in the name of Prince Martin. Even here in the Westerlands Prince Martin was loved and some had saw him as a man who might become the new Lord of Casterly Rock after Tywin Lannister. The military defeat at Dragon's Bridge had been Tywin Lannister's first military defeat but now the men were ready. Many houses had their soldiers here such as the Braxs, Westerlings, Banefords and Yews" There was an army of 15,000 men here and many of them would soon be fighting for Prince Martin though both Raynald and Flement knew that some would be loyal to the Queen and her prick of a son, Prince Joffrey.

Then Flement noticed something. The commander of the army, Lord Stafford Lannister was walking through the camp with two people Flement did not trust. The First was his power hungry uncle, Rupert Brax. It was known that Andros and Rupert hated each other and Andros had everything Rupert didn't, power, wealth and a family. The other man was Reginald Lannister. He was a Lannister but not a close relative of Tywin; he was distant kin, a Lannister of Lannisport and the lord of Lannisport. Like Rupert he too was power hungry and desired the power that the wealth and power that the Lannisters of Casterly Rock had.

"Raynald did you see that?" Flement asked Raynald when they saw the three of them enter Stafford's tent."

"Aye I saw it" Raynald confessed "We should go see what is going on."

Inside Stafford Lannister's tent, Stafford then stood behind his desk. Rupert and Reginald had asked to have a few words with him and he decided that he needed to see what they wanted. He had a few of his Lannister guards stand with him "So what is it you needed to speak to me about."

"Who do your loyalties lie with?" Rupert asked

"Why my loyalties lie with my cousin Tywin Lannister of course" Stafford explained "He saved me when I was a squire after being kidnapped."

"But what about the King?" Reginald asked

"I take my orders from Tywin Lannister who takes his from the King" Stafford confessed

"Yeah but which king?" Rupert asked "If Tywin happened to be working with the enemies of the crown would you still follow him?"

"Well I would" Stafford confessed "My loyalties are with Tywin Lannister not a King who I've never even met."

"Well that's what I thought you would say" Rupert smirked and then out from nowhere, Rupert drew a dagger and stabbed Stafford with it "If you are working in the name of the traitor Prince Martin then you are an enemy of the crown." Stafford the collapsed and had to support himself using his desk.

"We know what this army is really for" Reginald sneered "We were to fight for Robb Stark and then make it look like we have betrayed Tywin Lannister who is really fighting for Prince Martin. We have known and as soon as this war is over Tywin will be revealed to be the traitor he is and I will be the new Lord of Casterly Rock and Rupert here will be one of the most powerful lords in the Westerlands. Oh we have known for some time."

"And your guards can't help you" Rupert sneered "They work for us and now all our men loyal to us will be slaughtering the traitors including my nephew."

Stafford coughed up blood before he collapsed onto his back, he coughed up more blood as he felt his life leave him, he looked at his tent entrance and saw Flement Brax and Raynald Westerling, he gave then a look to say 'go now before it is too late' then Stafford's head hit the ground as the life left him.

Flement then turned around at the sounds of fighting and he saw more men loyal to Joffrey rise up and began slaughtering the army. Flement gasped and now saw that the army was being attacked from the inside. He turned to Raynald "Raynald, take your men and get out of here now, we must find Robb Stark and well him what has happened. But Reginald Lannister and Rupert Brax will pay for this"

Raynald nodded and he went off to find the Westerling men while Flement when over to another part of the camp to rally the Brax men. As he ran, he watched as men loyal to Reginald and Rupert began setting the camp on fire and killing the men to fight for the Northmen. "I'm sorry Lord Stafford" Flement said to himself "I'm sorry that I failed you but I promise, one of these days, you will be avenged and I will see that Reginald Lannister and Rupert Brax pay for what they have done" Flement then ran for it as the slaughter at Oxcross began so that he would fulfil his duty.

 **Chapter End:**

 **Notes: This chapter took a while and was difficult to write since there was so much of my own content to write. The next chapter will take a long time before it will be published as I am planning to rewrite chapters 2, 3 and 5 as I am deleted something from them and also extending Martin's adventures when he was younger so they will have more detail. I now have names for the Gold, Silver and purple scaled dragons but I still need names for the Blue and Red, and one dragon has something different about it which you will see. Also to the guest review, I'm afraid that I can't use the name Saphira since it sounds like a sapphire and it sounds too much like the dragon from Eragon but I will think about your other suggestion. There will be a whole new kingdom coming up soon and I am gathering ideas for a spin off story from this which will focus on the Resistance and a cell from the Resistance. Also on my next chapter, there is a new created character being introduced so I wonder what you will think of my next created character. I'm also going to work on The Wolf Awakens and the Divine Empire as well as my Fictionpress stories.**


	17. Master of Ships:

**Master of Ships:  
**

**Riverlands:**

The Mountain that Rider, Gregor Clegane's horse trotted slowly along the road as the Mountain himself groaned in pain from the arrows that struck him. Arrows had hit him several times as he fled from the Disaster at Cloud Ruler Temple. His entire raiding party along with the raiding parties of Amory Lorch, Vargo Hoat and Krev the Skinner were destroyed and only a few raiders had escaped from the fight. Gregor had escaped but he had been hit several times by arrows and was barely hanging on to his horse. Gregor growled inside himself and rage built up, he swore that he would create another raiding party and then level that town to the ground and slaughter everyone living there. However, he had to make it back to the Lannister camp and he was deep in the Riverlands, near the border with the Vale. The Gregor's injuries finally got to him and he lost his grip on his horse causing him to fall off the saddle and onto the road.

Gregor tried to crawl forward but his horse went on without him. If Gregor had the strength, he would have roared in anger and then chopped the head off that horse but his injuries were quite bad and he could hardly move. Gregor lay on his chest and waited for darkness to take him, but it never came as a small group of people wearing Black robes with a red skull came into view though Gregor could hardly see them, as his vision was blurry.

"Is this the right guy" one person asked

"Aye" another man said, "This is the right guy, he will be the perfect weapon for us"

"Right uncle" a woman spoke instead "This man when we are finished with him will become just as good as a weapon as that Bastard boy we took in a few years ago."

A man who Gregor believed was the leader looked at Gregor in the eye and Gregor thought he could see a crown made from bones on his head and he had very pale skin and a sinister sneer "I have plans for you Mountain."

 **Cloud Ruler Temple:**

After the battle at the town, they had gathered all of the dead and the Companions prepared to burn them. The bodies of Vargo Hoat and Krev the Skinner as well as their raiding party had been burnt outside the town's wall but the bodies of the towns defenders had been gathered in the courtyard of Cloud Ruler Temple. The Companions as well as the town's residents and the Blades had gathered as they would witness the funeral of their fallen soldiers. Atar and Skjor's bodies were on the pile along with Kodlak's body which was on a stone circle and was separate from the others. They had built a funeral pyre for the dead and now Aela would give her speech.

"Before the ancient flame, we grieve" Aela said "At this loss, we weep, for the fallen we shout and for ourselves, we take our leave" Aela then took the torch she was holding and then she set the funeral Pyre on fire and then the bodies all began to burn and everyone watched as the bodies of the fallen defenders burnt but their spirits would live on and their names would be remembered.

With Kodlak and Skjor dead, the highest ranked member of the Companions was Vilkas and so he would be taking leadership of the Companions and so he turned to one of the Blades, Cyrus who was in charge of Cloud Ruler Temple while most of the Blades were with Prince Martin.

"So what is the situation here?" he asked

"Well Lorch is now imprisoned in the cells of Cloud Ruler Temple and we have him under heavy guard" Cyrus said "But Lyn Corbray betrayed us; he took his men and abandoned us."

"So Lyn really did abandoned us!" Farkas snapped "He caused the deaths of Skjor and Kodlak, if that coward hadn't ran they would still with us."

Cyrus sighed "There's is more to it than that" he said "Some of his men infiltrated us and they took someone with them."

"Who?" Aela asked

"Lysa" Cyrus confessed "They took Lady Lysa with them"

Farkas, Vilkas and Aela looked at each other in worry; with Lady Lysa free then there could be problems in the Vale.

 **High Road, the Vale:**

Lyn Corbray walked along the High road which was the main road that linked the Kingsroad to the fortress of the Eyrie. The Vale was a mountain area but was actually very fertile and was filled with lakes and rivers. But the Vale tended to be isolated from the rest of Westeros due to its only land border being at the Mountains of the Moon which could only be travelled along the High road and were guarded by the Bloody Gate and the harsh winters in the Vale made the road dangerous along with the dangerous Mountain clans.

Lyn smirked as now he had been given an opportunity to gain more power in the Vale. He had been approached in Gulltown by a hooded man who called himself the Mockingbird and he had made him an offer, he would help give him power and he must rescue Lysa Arryn from Cloud Ruler Temple. He had managed to gain a few allies including Houses Belmore of Strongsong, House Egen, House Grafton of Gulltown, House Moore and House Sunderland. With Gulltown under their control, they will be able to stop forces from coming in through Gulltown. They had also made a deal with Nestor Royce who was the High Steward of the Vale and lord of the Gates of the Moon now the remaining Vale forces would be able to take control of the Vale. With the Gates of the Moon under their control, the forces of House Coldwater, Hunter, Redfort, Royce, Templeton and Waynwood would be unable to stop them.

Lyn smirked and he turned to his 2nd in command which was Lord Gerold Grafton "Now that we have secured Gulltown and the Gates of the Moon, we now have to secure the Eyrie for the Mockingbird. We will sneak into the Eyrie and take the fort while it is lightly guarded and capture Yohn Royce. The Mockingbird will return and use lord Robin as a puppet and we will be rewarded."

"So we march now" Gerold asked

Lyn turned to see his squire Mychel Redfort who was having doubts about what to do and so he turned to two of his men "You two" he called "Take my squire out into the woods and kill him, he knows too much and is not loyal to us. He must be eliminated right now."

"Understood Ser Lyn" the men replied and Lyn watched as they took Lyn away from the army with a smirk on his face "Sorry Mychel, nothing personal, it's just how the Game Works."

 **King's Landing:**

Queen Regent Cersei Lannister smirked as she walked along the corridors of the Red Keep to the Council Meeting room. At her side was a well built man who had thick black hair and a shaved face though Cersei could see a look of cunning and intelligence on his face. This man was a legend through Essos and was better known as Admiral Travis Thresh, a legendary Pirate Hunter originating from Braavos. Thresh was said to have sailed through the Basilisk Islands and the Stepstone Islands and defeated many Pirate Fleets on his journeys, being from Braavos he was also strongly against Slavery and has been known to wage a private war against Slavery. Thresh had a small but well armed navy which he used in his private war against Slavery and Pirates. He refused to get involved in politics of the Free Cities but Cersei had made this man an offer to grant him resources and ships for his war against Slavery. Cersei had brought him here so that they could deal with the Resistance and he already had an idea on how to counter the Resistance's next move.

Inside the Council Room, acting Hand of the King Tyrion Lannister was with the rest of the Small Council, Lord Gyles Rosby and Bennard Brune along Varys and Andens Avidicus.

"The scouts say that the Lannister Caravan was attacked by members of the Resistance while travelling along the Rosby Road" Varys said to the small council.

"But How?" Gyles gasped "The Rosby road is on my lands, how were they able to launch an attack on my lands"

"It seems the Resistance is stronger than we thought" Tyrion remarked to everyone "There have been reports of attacks on our patrols across the Crownlands and in the Riverlands still held by the Crowns forces."

"These are just brigands" Gyles snorted "They have no true leaderships"

"Don't underestimate the Resistance" Andens interrupted "Some of the group leaders are former City Watch men, men who I know. Itius Hayn was always one of the best captains in the guard."

"Well we've lost a shipment of gold which was meant for us to hire sellswords" Bennard said "Do we have a plan to recover the gold, it is a valuable weapon for us"

That was when the door opened and they all stood when they saw the Queen Regent enter the room but they looked in confusion at the man with her.

"My Queen, who is this?" Gyles demanded "Who is this man to be in the Small Council Chambers."

"Lord Gyles Rosby" The man said calmly "That is no way to treat a guest of the Queen. I am here because the Queen invited me to help deal with the Resistance"

"And who might you be?" Tyrion asked calmly "As Acting Hand of the King it is my job to know who is on the Small Council"

"You may have heard of me" he said "I am Travis Thresh, private fleet commander of Braavos and slayer of Pirates"

"I offered him help with his Private War on Pirates and Slavery if he would help deal with the Resistance." Cersei smiled "He has a history of dealing with groups like the Resistance after what I told him, he thinks he knows the Resistance next move"

"Well what do you think the Resistance next move is?" Tyrion asked

Travis smirked "I was informed that the Resistance raided a caravan of Gold and weapons and have attacked patrols. Taken separately these may seem like attempts to weaken us but there has to be a use for the gold they stole and I have a good idea. The Resistance is full of fighters and they have weapons coming from the Rebels in the Riverlands, Vale and North so they wouldn't hire sellswords. But the one thing they haven't got is a fleet to travel around the Crownlands fast. One House has a small Fleet with them but hasn't joined them yet, House Bar Emmon is Sharp Point."

"You think that the Resistance plans to offer the Gold to House Bar Emmon in exchange for their Ships?" Tyrion asked

"With every Ship they have makes them a bigger threat since most of the Royal Fleet went to Dragonstone" Cersei smiled and she looked at Travis "So what is your plan?"

"I plan to attack Sharp point while the Resistance is there and I will crush that part of the Resistance. Then I will move on to other operations and crush the Resistance one bit at a time. This is just the Start" Travis smiled. Cersei looked at him impressed while Tyrion looked worried as now the Resistance would have problems since he knew about their plan to use the Ships from House Bar Emmon, they had to be warned but how as he couldn't send a Raven to warn them as he would be suspected, he had to find a way to warn the Resistance of the trap.

 **Weeping Town: Stormlands:**

The Weeping Town was the largest settlement in the Stormlands. It was a market town with a thriving port at was located at the Sea of Dorne and was responsible for most of the Stormlands Sea Trade. The Old traditions of the Stormlands had prevented major towns developing and the Stormlords built great Fortress and used the food from the villages to supply them with food. The Stormlands were home to some of the greatest Fortress in Westeros. Weeping Town had stout wooden walls and was large enough to support three Inns, the Broken Shield, the Loon and the Drunken Dornishman. The town also had a small tower, which was the seat of House Whitehead. The Lord of House Whitehead was an old man but his heir, Ser Addam Whitehead was one of Prince Martin's supporters. The Weeping town was called that because it was the first place where King Daeron I's body came to when he was killed in Dorne during the Second Dornish War where it remained for three days. It was also where Prince Martin had gathered his Force of Stormlands and the Fourth Legion. Houses Caron, Dondarrion, Swann, Errol, Seaworth, Connington and Selmy had declared themselves for Martin while Houses Penrose, Tarth, Buckler, Trant, Fell and Morrigan had declared for Renly. As soon as Martin had landed, the Houses loyal to him had shown their support and the Fourth Legion along with Houses Connington and Selmy had managed to capture Storm's End which was lightly guarded and they used the tunnels which Davos Seaworth had used to smuggle food to Storm's End during the siege of Storm's End. Martin knew that word of Storm's End capture must have reached his Uncle Renly as his army had been seen marching South of Bronzegate.

Martin was with his uncle Stannis along with Lord Bryce Caron, Lord Gullian Swann, Willas Tyrell, Randyll Tarly and Davos Seaworth were in the Weeping tower at Weeping town as the discussed their plans. "Ronnet Connington has taken Storm's End" Stannis said "The news of Storm's End fall has reached my brother and he is marching South of Bronzegate with his army."

"We should ride north and meet him in battle," Gullian Swan suggested

"They have a massive army of nearly 100,000 men" Bryce Caron said "We have our houses that have declared for you plus the legions you brought, that only gives us around 40,000 soldiers. That's not enough to defeat Renly"

"Battles are not always won by numbers" Randyll spoke up "Renly may have more men but he doesn't have great Military commanders to help. Renly can't lead men into battles, Mace Tyrell is no battle commander and his son Loras is a soldier but not a commander."

"Even so we must be careful," Willas replied "Renly and my father may have more men but there are reports that some of the Reach Houses are having problems with their loyalty. It was big news when House Tarly declared for Martin. Other Houses have the same feelings. Houses Florent, Footly, Fossoway, Peake, Ashford, Osgrey, Cuy and Mullendore are having issues with their Prince and there have been reports that some of them want to join Prince Martin's side.

"Well we'll ride north and meet my uncle at Parchments, the seat of House Penrose" Martin claimed "There I will ride out with my commanders and try to convince Renly to stop this insane plan of his and bend the knee, if he doesn't then we will have no choice but to fight. I would rather not fight my uncle since he is family but if he refuses to stop this madness then we will have no choice."

"I'll get the men ready" Stannis said and then he and the other lords left. Martin decided that he needed some time to himself to let the stress he was under calm down.

Martin left to the chambers where he had been given a room to stay while he was in the Weeping town. His sister Alessia was already there along with five small cages, which held the five dragons that he had hatched. For some reason these dragons were growing up fast and already the golden-scaled dragon, which was the largest and could hardly fit in his cage.

Martin had already given names to his dragons, the golden dragon was the largest and the only male dragon as the others were female and he had named the golden-scaled dragon Septim after the great Emperors who founded the Septim Empire. The Silver dragon was the largest of the females, Alessia had commented that the dragon's scales were like stars glittering at night and Martin named this dragon Starlight. The purple dragon was the calmest of the dragons and it took Martin a while to think of a name but he eventually went with the name Cynder. The Red Dragon was quite vicious and wild which had resulted in Martin separating her from the others as she was fighting with the other dragons so he named this dragon Fui which was Fury in the dragon language. The blue dragon was the smallest and also the shiest of them. This dragon didn't get involved with the rest of the dragons and when Martin tried to get them to breathe fire, this one wouldn't breath smoke at all. Martin still hadn't thought of a name for this dragon.

"It's amazing how you hatched dragons" Alessia commented "You're the first person to hatch dragons since they died out during the rule of Aegon III"

"Well that is not true" Martin confessed, "Our agent on Essos, Farengar claimed that Daenerys Targaryen has hatched three dragons of her own."

"So what will you do if she decided to come to Westeros?" Alessia asked

"I will do what a good ruler would do" Martin claimed "I will negotiate, and we have more allies than her if she decides to invade Westeros. And she may have three dragons but I have five."

"And they're growing up fast" Alessia laughed as the purple one cuddled against her. The dragons also got on well with their Jaguars, Storm and Aylied. Sometimes the dragosn would jump on top of the Jaguars and then make them run around which amused Alessia. "What do you think would happen if others knew that you hatched dragons?"

"There would be many stories" Martin said, he was well aware of the stories that were being spread about him. Some most likely believed that Martin hatching dragons was rubbish but some were saying that Martin may be a descendent of the Septim Emperors and now Martin was starting to believe in those rumours. "These dragons might make people believe that I was chosen and they could get me more supporters. I think I will bring them with me when I go to meet Renly's army. I will show them but I won't have them fight. They're still too young to fight."

"Be careful out there" Alessia said "I don't want to learn that you are dead and please try and convince Renly to stop this madness."

"I will do my best sister" Martin claimed "But I can't make any promises, I will do my best but if Renly doesn't stand down then I will have no choice but to fight."

 **Essos: The Seas:**

After Daenerys Targaryen had left the Dwarven Ruin with her Khalasar as well as Farengar, Jorah, Calcelmo, Aquilius and Aicantar. Calcelmo had taken them to a small port where they took passage to a city in a place that Daenerys had never heard of before. Calcelmo called this place the Alik'r Desert and they were heading to the Region's capital of Sentinel.

"Now when we get to Sentinel I will do the talking" Calcelmo said "Some people aren't too friendly towards outsiders."

"Why do these people not trust Outsiders?" Daenerys asked

"Well the Alik'r desert is just one region. Each region has it's own King but they all swear loyalty to the Elected High King. There's Glenumbra ruled but King Casimir of Daggerfall, Bangkorai ruled by King Eamond of Evermore, the Alik'r desert is ruled by King Fahara'jah of Sentinel. But they all swear loyalty to High King Emeric of Wayrest, King of Stormhaven." Aquilius explained

"Just around 20-30 years ago there was a big war in the region." Aicantar said

"How did that war start?" Jorah asked

"High King Emeric married Fahara'jad's daughter" Calcelmo said "But King Ranser of Shornhelm saw this as a slight and he made an Alliance with Qarth and invaded. The whole Region was in a state of war for several years until Fahara'jad and his army relieved Wayrest and retook the land taken by Ranser's forces. Qarth was defeated at the Siege of Tanith and most of Ranser's forces were beaten at the Battle of Markwasten Moor. Ranser was later betrayed by his own men and killed. Shornhelm and the region of Rivenspire have been looked down on ever since the war."

"I will put in a good word but I cannot be sure if you will be granted sanction here" Calcelmo added and Daenerys thanked him for it and then he left

As soon as Calcelmo was gone, Daenerys looked to Farengar and Jorah "So what do you two think of this idea?"

"Well I'm not sure that we can get an army to invade Westeros" Farengar admitted "But you could build a new home in this land. Maybe one day your family will be as great as your old one."

"I agreed to support your ideas my Khaleesi" Jorah spoke "I would have supported you if you decided to invade Westeros but Farengar is right, we don't have the men and if we use a foreign army then that would be used against us."

"Then I just hope that we will be granted a place in this Kingdom" Daenerys said

 **The Vale:**

Mychel Redfort had been sent with two Vale Knights to collect some supplies for the Men. Mychel was the youngest son of Lord Horton Redfort, since he was the youngest son, it was unlikely that he would become a lord so he wanted to become a knight and he had been proud when he had been made a Squire to Ser Lyn Corbray. He had been his squire for a while now and was described as one of the best young Swordsmen in the Vale and very gallant. However, Mychel was now having doubts about his loyalties, his Master had just deserted a Battle and now was talking treason. Mychel knew that he had to get away from here. But while he was collecting Water from a small stream, something hit him on the head and he was knocked to the ground. Mychel looked to see the two Vale Knights had clubs out and were laughing at him.

"Look at that" one of them sneered "The best young swordsman in the Vale, and he can't even take on two proper knights."

"Sorry about this lad" the other laughed "It's nothing personal, it's just you're too much of a threat to the Mockingbird's plans."

Then the Two Knights began hitting him with clubs and Mychel's vision was getting a bit blurry so he spat out "You will never get away with this!" he spat "When my father hears what you have done, he will call for your heads"

The first Knight laughed "This is what the story will be, you are ambushed by the Mountain Clans and murdered, we did everything to save you but we were unable to. That pins your death on the Savage Mountain clans"

Mychel now was having problems moving as he was hit over and over again and was also kicked. But then the Beatings stopped and he heard a chocking noise. Mychel looked to see that the First Knight was chocking as an arrow had lodged itself in the back of his throat. Then a second arrow hit him in the back of the head and he collapsed to the ground dead. The Second knight drew his sword but then was hit in the hand with an arrow causing him to drop the sword and then he was hit in the heart by another and he too dead. Mychel was too weak to move and his vision was fading, the last thing he saw was a hooded figure running towards him with a bow and arrow.

 **Oxcross: The Westerlands:**

Lord Robb Stark rode in front of his force of Northmen alongside his top lords, Rickard Karstark, Roose Bolton and Greatjon Umber. The army of the Northmen were approaching the Lannister army gathered at Oxcross. This was the army which had been raised to fight for Prince Martin but the Northmen were being careful. They were waiting for the Lannister army leaders to arrive so they could talk but there was no sign of Stafford Lannister or his army and now the Northmen were concerned that this was a trap.

"My Lord we should find a place to set up camp and fortify in case we are attacked" Roose Bolton suggested

"I agree" Rickard added "This must be a trap, the Lannisters are not here so this could be a trap"

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted those Westerland Cunts" Greatjon snarled

Robb was ready to agree when he saw a small force approaching in the distance. They held several banners and Robb could see them "My lords this could be our Westerland reinforcements approaching" Robb said as he could see the Banners. Seven Seashells on a sandy background for House Westerling of the Crag so this was Ser Raynald Westerling. The hooded man of House Baneford and the Purple Unicorn of House Brax for Ser Flement Brax. There were a few minor houses such as House Yew among the Banners. Robb looked at his men "This could be them now; those houses are holding a banner of truce." One of the leaders was holding a white flag, which was a banner of truce.

Roose Bolton's son Domeric looked a bit confused "There should be more than that, there's only about 2,000 men in that army, where are the rest."

"I guess we will find out soon," Greatjon muttered and then two of the men, one holding the banner of Truce went ahead of the rest and they bowed respectable before Robb.

"Lord Stark" the man holding the Banner greeted, he wore armour dotted with amethysts and he seemed to be the leader of the men "My name is Ser Flement Brax, and we are here to support you in your mission here in the Westerlands"

"And I'm Ser Reynald Westerling" the other man said "Sadly we have a bit of a problem, there was meant to be a whole army but most of it has been destroyed"

"Destroyed!" Robb gasped "How!"

"Reginald Lannister!" Flement spat "He's a distant cousin of Tywin and the Head of House Lannister of Lannisport, but he's also power hungry and dreams of becoming Lord of Casterly Rock. He knew the real reason for what Stafford's army was for so he killed Stafford and used men loyal to him to slaughter most of the men loyal to him."

"He is still got a strong force with him" Reynald added "He's also got a skilled commander, Lord Antario Jast who is married to Lady Lanna Lannister, a very distant cousin of Tywin but he is still family."

Flement then sighed "My uncle Rupert is also one of Reginald's strongest supporters" he sighed "He was one that betrayed and murdered Stafford."

Robb looked at his men "We have a job to do" he declared "We are to fight the army at Oxcross. This Lannister army has just massacred their own camp so they may be celebrating, we attack at nightfall when they will least suspect." His men all cheered at Robb's words and Robb got prepared for the coming fight.

 **Fist of the First Men: Beyond the Wall:**

On the Fist of the First Men, the Night's Watch and Dawnguard had started to make piles of snow to create cover in case they were attacked. Isran and Mormont had gone over to speak with the Ranger Qhorin Halfhand. Qhorin was a living legend among the Night's Watch as he was one of the best Rangers in the Night's Watch, he commands the Rangers from the Shadow Tower and he was called the Halfhand because he had lost all of his fingers except for his thumb and forefinger to a Wildling Axe. He was clean shaven and had long greying hair in a large braid.

"There" he said to Mormont

"Where?" The lord commander asked

"On that Mountain there" Qhorin said as he pointed to a mountain in the distance "Do you see what's there?"

Jon looked into the distance and then he could see what Qhorin was talking about "A fire, there's a fire on that Mountain"

Qhorin nodded "There's a fire on that mountain and the people sitting around it know this land and have better eyes than us. When they see us coming that fire becomes a signal which gives Mance Rayder, the King Beyond the Wall plenty of time to plan a party in our honour"

"How many Wildlings have joined him?" Commander Mormont asked

"From what I can tell all of them" the Halfhand replied

"All of them?" Isran questioned as the Dawnguard and Night's watch members looked at each other

"Mance has gathered them all like deer against the wolves" Qhorin added "and they're ready to make their move."

"Where?" Agmaer asked

"Somewhere safe" Qhorin added "And somewhere South, we can't just march against them since we do not have the men to fight them all head on. And we can't wait for them here with just a pile of snow to cover our backs. The road is our only wait out and we are sitting ducks here"

"Are you saying that we should fall back to the wall?" Mormont asked

"We haven't even found proof of our true enemy yet" Isran added

Qhorin looked at him "Mance was one of us once; he was a friend of mine, now he's one of them. He's going to teach them our way of doing things. They're going to hit us in force and they won't scatter when we hit them back. They're going to be more organised than before, more disciplined and more like us so we must be more like them. We sneak in, kill Mance and scatter them to the winds"

"Or they may just elect a new leader" Isran added "There has to be a reason why Mance has gathered all of the wildlings. Some of these tribes hate each other and he has the Thenn clans among them, who eat the flesh of the dead. And I was told he has gathered the Giants as well if the rumours are true. Maybe they know more about our true enemy, maybe we should talk to them"

Negotiate with the Wildlings?" Qhorin laughed "Many of those Wildlings hate the Night's watch and would kill us as soon as they see us."

"But maybe they will talk to a Dawnguard" Isran claimed "We have to try at least, there are two reasons why Mance has gathered the Wildlings, either he plans to fight the White Walkers or he plans to flee, there has to be a reason why he has gathered the Wildlings now."

"I don't like this but we may have no choice" Mormont said

"Grand Master" Jon said "I would like to volunteer on this, some Wildlings knew my Uncle Benjen who believed that Wildlings were born the Wrong side of the wall, they may be better towards me"

"Go ahead Jon" Isran said "I'm needed here but you will take Ollrod, Lynoit and Haker with you"

Serena then stood up "I'll go with you as well" she said "I can see over long distances and I can help sense any ambushes"

"I come in behind in case we get any unwelcome surprises" Qhorin added "Hark Stonesnake and Barber will join me"

"So be it" Mormont said "Let's just hope we don't march into a common enemy"

 **Dawnstar, the North:**

Viserys Targaryen was hooded as he went to the town of Dawnstar to search for the man that Mankar Cameron had sent him to find, Silus Vesuius. Viserys had discussed himself so he wouldn't be recognised since the Targaryen White hair wasn't seen around this town and it would attract unwanted attention.

Dawnstar had once been a large port town on the Eastern coast of the North and one of the many petty Kingdoms of the North during the Age of Heroes and was known to have mines producing Iron and quicksilver as well as small amounts of Silver. But the town had been largely destroyed by the Starks of Old when they conquered the North and Dawnstar was no longer the major port as trade move to White Harbour. Now Dawnstar was just a small harbour and had a few mines which Dawnstar was one of the main places that supplied weapons to the Night's Watch. Dawnstar was a vassal of House Karstark since the town was located near Karhold. People rarely left the town as they were used to the cold climate of the town but the men of Dawnstar were good soldiers, Jarl Skald the Elder was an old man and he had fought in the Rebellion at the Trident alongside his liege lord Rickard Stark though now he was too old to fight so when Rickard had marched south with Robb Stark, he had sent one of his old friends Jod to lead the men of Dawnstar.

But Viserys Targaryen was not interested in the mines of Dawnstar, he had been sent here to speak with Silus Vesuius because he could fix Mehrunes Razor and get the dagger to gain it's full power again. Viserys smirked when he found the house he was looking for, the house was isolated as no one wanted to be near Silus since his relations of the Mythic Dawn was well known but Silus didn't try to forget it and he had even had Mythic Dawn Banners outside his house. He then saw a man who he believed was Silus standing outside the house; Silus had darker skin and thick black hair though he had a charming smile on his face

"Good day citizen" he greeted "Is there something I can help you with?"

Viserys looked at the man, he would normally be angry that someone wasn't addressing him as their King but he knew that Mankar had warned him not to draw attention to himself as the moment anyone learnt who he really was, he would be arrested and their plan exposed, so he went along with what Mankar had told him "I was told that you know things on the Daedric cult known as the Mythic Dawn."

Silus smiled at him "It's been a long time since I have met anyone who wishes to know about that cult. Most people would rather forget about that cult but they had a big impact in history, if the Mythic Dawn had not existed then the Septim Empire might not have collapsed and History would be different. They shouldn't be forgotten about, but this isn't something to talk about here in public but I can explain everything I know inside."

Viserys followed Silus into his home and he could see that he lived in a simple life as he had bed and furniture; it was a small house but looked cosy to live in for someone of Silus' position. But Viserys noticed three glass display cases which held things that must have something to do with the Mythic Dawn. "Have a good look around; there is a lot of things in here about the Mythic Dawn. Many of these were found in old hideouts of the Cult." Silus said and first Viserys looked at some robes inside a display case "Those robes were worn by the Mythic Dawn members during their ceremonies and rituals. My readings say that they were dyed using the blood of sacrificed victims." Then Viserys looked at a case with had 4 large tomes in "Those are the Commentaries of the Mysterium Xarxes, they were written by the Mythic Dawn Leader Mankar Cameron and were used to join the Mythic Dawn cult. They are now very rare and this may be one of the few copies of volume 4, which is almost impossible to find now, it was very rare back in the days of the Septim Empire and you could only get it from a member of the Mythic Dawn." Viserys thought that maybe he should read those books as they may have some kind of power in them but he looked at the final case, which held what he was looking for, it was the scabbard of Mehrunes Razor. "Ah the scabbard, see that symbol on it, it's an oblivion gate, one of the symbols of the Mythic Dawn and their leader, the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Razor. And that stone fragment is part of the pommel stone which was broken when the Razor was shattered"

Viserys had heard enough and then he looked at Silus "I was told that you might be able to restore the power of the razor itself" he said and Silus' eyes widened in shock

"Restore the power of the razor?" he questioned, "To do that you would need all of the pieces of the razor and only Mehrunes Dagon could restore the Razor"

"Well I have the remaining pieces right here" Viserys sneered and he got the Razor out and he saw Silus' eyes widened in shock.

"That's the Razer restored; I can't believe it" he gasped, "All of the razor parts are here when they've been separates for thousands of years. Sadly the Pommel is damaged but maybe Mehrunes Dagon can repair it"

"Can you contact him?" Viserys asked

"Not here but we can at his shrine" Silus replied "There is an old abandoned Shrine just a few miles West of here in the Hills. If we bring the razor parts and talk to Mehrunes Dagon then maybe we can restore the power of the razor, I'll meet you at the shrine."

Viserys sneered as he watched Silus leave his house in a hurry, "Just you wait son of the Usurper" he sneered to himself "Once the Razor has been restored I shall be ready to make my move and this razor shall run red with your blood."

 **Sharp point: The Crownlands:**

The castle of Sharp Point was the seat of House Bar Emmon, it had been built by an Andal Warlord Togarion Bar Emmon who created his own kingdom on Massey's Hook, a peninsula in the crownlands that defines the Eastern extant of the Blackwater. Ships must sail around it to sail to King's Landing which makes House Bar Emmon strong since they can sight any ship that comes into the Blackwater. House Bar Emmon along with House Massey of Stonedance had been sworn to the Stormlands but had stronger ties with Aegon I and had joined him when he invaded Westeros. Now house Bar Emmon was sworn to Stannis and declared his support for Prince Martin along with House Massey, but lord Duram Bar Emmon was just a spoilt greedy fat boy of 14 namedays and he was only interested in the money he could make from the messages he sends but he did have a small fleet including their flagship, the Swordfish, a large warship with 200 ores and a long iron prow with a swordfish shaped ram.

Arya Stark had arrived in Sharp point along with the members of the Resistance including Itius Hayn and her commander Danus Arellian. They had brought the shipment of gold which they had stolen from the Lannister Caravan and they were going to give the gold to Duram so they can use his ships for the Resistance, it was just a small number of warships as they were only around 30 ships including the Swordfish but they were not the best quality but Itius said that they would have to do.

Arya stood beside Danus and Dion while Itius was near Lord Duram while they were talking about the ships. Arya could tell that Duram was only interested in the gold that they had to offer for his ships and Arya claimed that she would rather not be at Sharp Point long. She smiled when Duram and Itius shook hands and it was announced that the Resistance would be granted the use of the ships while he would get the gold to do whatever he wished with. Arya knew that the gold could have been used for other reasons like Sellswords and better weapons but the Resistance needed ships and this was the only place to get the ships.

Danus looked at her "When we get back to Anvil, Commander Hayn said that he has another mission for us. He said that this one was important in the border with the Riverlands. It will be dangerous as we will be going into Lannister held territory. But he said that our squad were the best ones for the job"

"Well I look forward to our next mission" Arya smiled and then she watched as Hayn and Duram shook hands with each other.

 **Outside the Harbour:**

A small fleet of ships loyal to the Crown were just outside the castle of Sharp Point. A much larger ship that had a large military prow and ran which could slice an enemy ship in two led them; this ship was known as the Justice and was Travis Thresh's personal ship. Travis himself was standing at the Wheel as he began to prepare for his attack. The Justice was almost as large as the Royal Fleet's flagship, The King Robert's Hammer, and had several decks of ores as well as large sails for sailing in the wind and also had Scorpion crossbows and short range catapults on the decks. Most of the crew were former Slaves who had joined Travis when he liberated them from Slave Ships. This very ship had once been an escort of a Slave Ship when Travis had attacked the fleet with a small force, most of Travis' ships had been lost in the battle but he had taken this ship and named it his personal flagship. Travis then sailed around the world liberating Slaves from Slave ships and defending islands from slavers. To the Slaves and freed men, Travis was a hero while to the Slavers and Masters of Slaver's bay, Travis was a pirate and criminal but Travis was determined to help free the people of Slaver's bay from the cruel Masters and to do that he needed assistance which was why he agreed to help support King Joffrey, he didn't really care about this Civil War but the assistance of Westeros would be great help for his war. Now he just needed to wait for the right time to strike against Sharp Point and he would have achieved his first objective against the Resistance.

 **Oxcross:**

The Battle of Oxcross was more of a massacre than a battle. The forces of Reginald Lannister had been drunk after celebrating their victory of stopping the traitor forces and they had been confident that they would not face a battle so soon after their victory. Even so Reginald had set up lookouts like a commander should. But thanks to Raynald Westerling and Flement Brax, they had been able to take out these lookouts using their men. Then in the middle of the night, Robb's Direwolf Grey Wind had sent out a loud howl which sent the Lannister Horses into a panic frenzy and while the Lannister soldiers were trying to sort out the Situation, Robb's forces attacked from the East while the GreatJon and Rickard Karstark had attacked from the North and the Brax and Westerling Forces had attacked from the West. The Lannisters were caught on three sides and quickly overrun in the panic. The Battle only lasted until morning but the morning revealed the devastation of the attack, most of Reginald's force had been wiped out and several knights such as Antario Jast and Lymond Vikary had been captured. Rurpert Brax had been killed in the fighting by Rickard Karstark which pleased Flement though Reginald Lannister had fled to Lannisport.

Robb walked along with Roose Bolton who reported the dealings of the battle "5 Lannisters dead for every one of ours" Roose said to Robb

"Good" Robb replied, "How many men did we lose?"

"Not that many" Roose answered "Less than 500 dead or wounded, the attack came by surprise, the Lannisters didn't see it coming."

Robb looked around and saw that many of the Lannisters soldiers were dead and he did not want useful weapons and armour to go to waste "Stripe the bodies of anything useful and then burry them. But leave any nobles with their weapons and arms, they should be returned to their families."

"And what of the prisoners?" Roose asked, "We can't spare all of the food to feed our captives."

"We're not executing Prisoners Lord Bolton," Robb answered

"Well we don't have room for all of them" Roose replied, "So what should we do with them?"

"We'll exchange the soldiers for any of our Prisoners captured, but we'll be keeping the Nobles as hostages" Robb replied

"As you wish my lord," Roose replied

Then Robb noticed his Squire Olyvar Frey running towards him with a frantic look of his face "My lord, you better come quickly" he gasped "It's my brother Stevron, he's been injured"

Robb quickly followed Olyvar to one of the tents where he saw Lord Walder Frey's oldest son and Heir Stevron Frey lying on a cot moaning in pain. Stevron was Lord Walder's oldest son and heir to the Twins, he was in his sixties and had three marriages and although he was polite and a good man unlike his father, his oldest son Ryman was not a good man and was a greedy man like many of the Freys. Stevron had been hit by an arrow during the battle and was then trampled by a horse. A young healer who didn't look to be from Westeros was giving Stevron milk of the poppy to help him calm down but then the Healer gasped when she saw that Stevron's wound was beginning to rot

"Oh my" she gasped "We need to close that wound or else it will get infected" the Healer quickly grabbed her Healing equipment and try to help Stevron while Robb just watched until Roose pulled him away.

"There is nothing we can do for him at the minute" Roose said, "We'll just have to hope that the Healer can help close his wound. But now that we have defeated the Lannisters here at Oxcross, we have to decide on what we are doing next"

So Robb walked with Roose over to the commander's tent which had belonged to Stafford Lannister before and was now belonging to him. His top lords Rickard Karstark, Roose Bolton and GreatJon Umber had gathered at the tent along with Flement Brax and Raynald Westerling.

"Well now that we have defeated the Lannisters here, it leaves all of the Northern Westerlands undefended" GreatJon smiled

"Well since Houses Westerling and Brax have officially joined us I need to send a raven to Riverrun and release Lord Tytos Brax and Lord Gwaen Westerling" Robb said "This means that the Crag, the seat of House Westerling has now joined us so we don't need to take that castle. But we still need to take Ashemark, the seat of House Marbrand which is one of the stronger Houses in the Westerlands and the Golden Tooth is still in the Lannister hands, I want that to be a two side attack with us from the West and the Rivermen from the East."

"Understood my Lord" GreatJon replied

"And now that most of the Lannister forces have been defeated with most with Tywin and in the South, that leaves the gold mines and livestock in the North mostly undefended so we will be raiding them, it's time to make them pay for what happened in the Riverlands" the men cheered at Robb and he looked proud of what he had done but he knew that this war was far from over.

 **Sentinel, Essos:**

Daenerys stood on the bow of the ship as she watched as she saw what must be the city of Sentinel that Calcelmo spoke about come into view. Daenerys had travelled to several cities in Essos but many of them had similar builds since many of them were colonies set up by Valyria. This city was something that she had never seen before, many Houses were made of stone that was the same colour as the sand of the desert and they were small houses with bridges connecting them. Some Houses even had large domes on them which she found fascinating "I've never seen anything like this" she said in shock

"Sentinel is one of the last cities in the Alik'r desert and the people keep to their beliefs." Calcelmo replied "But these old beliefs can cause problems, one of their oldest beliefs is about the dead, here there is a dark magic known as Necromancy which involves raising the dead, it is illegal and punishable by death but the old beliefs of the Desert involve no desecrating the dead so if you kill an undead man who is trying to kill you, then you are banished from the city due to these old beliefs"

"That doesn't sound right" Daenerys replied, "They were only trying to defend themselves"

"Sadly that has been the laws for years" Aicantar replied "And if that's not enough there are two factions here known as the Crowns and Forebears who are often fighting each other. The Crowns stick to their old beliefs while the Forebears like to mix with the other Kingdoms in the area."

Soon they began to arrive at the city of Sentinel's docks though they were shocked to see a much larger ship docked in the harbour which seemed to have fancy decorating over and it was the largest ship that Daenerys had ever seen. Calcelmo also looked a bit shocked by the ship.

"That's High King Emeric's personal ship" he said "If that ship is here then that means that High King Emeric is visiting Sentinel"

"Why would the High King be visiting this city?" Jorah asked

"Well he is King Fahara'jad's son in law, Emeric's wife Maraya is Fahara'jad's oldest daughter." Calcelmo replied "But something must be going on as there seems to be a lot more military here than there usually is." Then as soon as they docked, some of the Sentinel guard led by a heavily armoured man who imminently walked over to them and then bordered the ship.

"We don't get outsiders here very often" the man spoke with a rough voice, which Daenerys could tell was of a man who was doing his job "State your business here at Sentinel."

Calcelmo walked over to him "Hey take it easy General Thoda" he said, "I've just returned for the expedition and I ran across some old friends of mine"

The man known as Thoda looked at Farengar and then back to Calcelmo "Since King Fahara'jad trusts you then I won't mind these outsiders but we will have our eye on them. You have come at an important time, High King Emeric is here with King Fahara'jad, it seems we might be marching off to war once again"

"Why what is happening?" Aicantar asked

"Trouble in Rivenspire" Thoda replied "High King Emeric's idea of having a council of Nobles rule in Shornhelm was meant to be temporary but now the region is in a state of Civil War. Baron Wylon Montclair has risen up and declared himself King of Shornhelm and now Emeric is facing problems because of this. Anyway I'll leave you to it?" Thoda then left and Daenerys looked at Calcelmo.

"Who is Baron Wylon Montclair?" she asked

"He is one of the more powerful lords of Rivenspire" Calcelmo replied "After Ranser was defeated Emeric had a council of Nobles rule Rivenspire and they were the three most powerful Houses of the Region. Baron Wylon Montclair, Baron Alard Dorell and Countess Eselede Tamrith. But this was meant to be tempory and people never trusted the Montclair family since they only joined Emeric after it was clear that Ranser would lose the war. This might make things easier as you may get a chance to prove yourself."

"How?" Farengar asked

"Well if High King Emeric is here then maybe I can convince him that you guys can help with the problem." Calcelmo replied "Emeric and I are also good friends as I helped him with research and I can put in a good word for you."

"Well we should go and see him them" Daenerys spoke

"We will" Calcelmo replied "But let me do the talking"

 **Iron Islands:**

Yara Greyjoy stood at the Wheel of her personal ship which she called the Black Wind, this had been her ships for years and she had sailed it to a number of ports including Fair Island, Lannisport and the Arbor. The Black Wind was a longship but it was Yara's personal ship and she had known it's crew for a while, one of her favourite members was an Ironborn warrior known as Qarl the Maid who was one of Yara's lovers. Yara always enjoyed sailing around Westeros and she had always dreamt of one day becoming the first Lady of Pyke which meant that she would rule the Iron Islands, she did not even have very ladylike looks and was a plain girl. After Theon had been sent to the Starks as a ward after her father's failed Rebellion, she had been groomed to be Balon Greyjoy's heir even though she was a woman and she knew how to rule the Iron Islands unlike Theon and she had been raiding like the Ironborn did. But while she had teased her brother when he returned, she was actually quite happy to see him again, she never had anyone to talk to after Theon left so she had been lonely and she was not overly fond of her uncle's so she had been happy when she heard that Theon was returning. But now Theon was missing, he had not reported in when the Ironborn had set sail, Yara would be sailing to Deepwood Motte while her uncle Victorian would be sailing for Moat Calian.

When her father heard that Theon was missing, he claimed that it proved that Theon was no Greyjoy and no Ironborn as he saw it that he must have fled like a coward. Yara felt a bit sad, she had really been looking forward to fighting alongside her brother raiding like the Ironborn of old had done but now she was alone. Her father had also claimed that Theon was no son of his and he would never be welcome on the Iron Islands again.

"Why Theon" Yara said to herself "Why did you have to leave like that, I thought we were going to be raiding like the Ironborn of the past have done for many years. Now you will never be welcomed at your own home again"

 **Meanwhile on the Spearhead:**

Despite what Yara thought, Theon was in truth not that far from Yara. Captain Kaleen's ship, the Spearhead, had been sailing at the back on the fleet and so when they had entered thick fog, Kaleen had managed to sneak away from the rest of the fleet and sail towards Sea Dragon Point. Sea Dragon Point was a forested Peninsula just West of the Wolfswood and near Deepwood Motte where Yara was sailing, this area was thinly populated and contained hills and bogs as well as the ruins of ancient First Men strongholds. This had also been an area that House Stark had annexed during the conquest of the North and they took this area from the Warg King and Children of the Forest. This was also a place where the Ironborn had held before but the main reason why Theon had wanted to come to Sea Dragon Point was because this area was not that far from Fort Snowhawke where the remains of the First Legion had gathered while the rest under Ulfric Stormcloak went South. The Spearhead had anchored near one of the small villages and Theon had purchased a horse that would allow him to get to Fort Snowhawke. Before he left he turned back to Captain Kaleen "Thank you for bringing me here" he said to her.

"I'm glad to have met you Theon Greyjoy" Kaleen said to him "You are not like the other Ironborn and maybe one day you will change the Ironborn into a better people than the petty raiders that they are. Maybe one day we will see each other again."

"Maybe we will" Theon smiled as he got onto the horse "I need to get to Fort Snowhawke and inform Prince Martin and Lord Robb what has happened. We can hopefully reform the armies and retake what the Ironborn take while they are here." Then Theon rode off and Kaleen smiled as he rode off into the distance.

 **Somewhere in the North:**

Viserys Targaryen walked up a set of stairs that had been carved into the Mountainside as he walked up the slope and he eventually cane to the large shrine of Mehrunes Dagon. The shrine was a large statue of the Daedric Prince himself carved into the mountain with Dagon sat on a throne with his four arms at his side and his large axe below him. Below the statue was an alter which had the heads of Dagon carved into the sides and a large door which led inside the shrine which was locked. Silus was already there waiting and he had placed the scabbard and pommel stone fragment onto the Alter. "You're here, good." He said "Now if you just place the Razor on the alter and I should be able to speak with the Lord of Change himself and ask him to repair the razor." Viserys place the razor onto the alter and then Silus placed his hands onto the alter "Mehrunes Dagon, the Lord of Change, we have brought the pieces of your razor to you. We beg of you, please, bring the blade's full glory to the world again" Viserys watched and nothing happened, Silus sighed and he looked at Viserys "It's not working, why don't you give it a try? Just place your hands on the Altar.

So then Viserys walked over to the Alter and he placed his hands on the altar, as soon as his hands were on the altar, he heard a voice in his head which Silus did not hear.

" **You, mortal!"** the voice boomed in Viserys' head **"You are worthy of speaking to, you have claimed the pieces of my razor, it has been an amusing game to witness. But Dagon does not claim a winner while there is a pawn on the board. Kill Silus, he and his family have served their purpose!"**

Viserys mouth widened into a sneer "It will be done lord Dagon" he whispered

" **Kill him, take your rightful place as my champion or I will crush you!"** Dagon ordered.

Viserys pulled his hands away from the Altar and he looked at Silus "Lord Dagon has spoken" he sneered and then he plunged a dagger into Silus' chest who gasped in pain as Viserys brought the dagger out. Silus fell to his knees as he choked on his own blood before falling to the side where he gave a few deep breaths before breathing his last. Viserys smiled at Silus' body before he went back to the Altar and placed his hands on it.

" **I am pleased Mortal"** Dagon spoke **"I will give you my Razor, use it to wreak havoc on this world!"**

"Thank you lord Dagon" Viserys spoke "I will use this razor in your name to become King"

" **You have been a worthy tool!"** Dagon replied, **"Fill this world with destruction in my name. Place you hands on the Altar one last time and you will witness the power of Mehrunes Dagon for yourself"** Viserys looked at the altar and he watched as the razor hovered in the air and the piece of the Pommel stone floated and reattached to the rest of the Pommel and the blade glowed as it went into its original scabbard, then Viserys reached out and grabbed the razor **"Before you do mortal, one final challenge!"** Dagon laughed and then there was a flash of light and two Dremora lords with black armour and skin with horns appeared on the field.

" **A challenger is near"** they shouted and they drew big weapons and charged at Viserys. Viserys used the reforged razor to slice open the throat of one Dremora and used the magic he learnt with the Mythic Dawn to vanish before stabbing the other Dremora in the throat. Both fell down chocking on their blood while Viserys smiled. He was about to leave when he noticed a key on one of the lords, this was the keep to the shrine and Viserys sneered as he may have found more useful items to help with his plans to become King.

 **Harrenhal:**

Tywin Lannister sat in his base at Harrenhal with some of his best Commanders which included Ser Addam Marbrand, Ser Harys Swyft, Lord Leo Lefford and his brother Kevan Lannister.

"The armies of the North have attacked our army training at Oxcross" Addam Marbrand spoke to the others "The attack came by surprise, the force has been completely shattered. Lord Stafford and Rupert Brax are dead and Reginald has fled."

Tywin looked at the table at hearing about the death of his cousin and brother in law Stafford, he had Tywin's cousin but also his brother in law since his sister Johanna had been Tywin's beloved wife. Stafford had also been one of the three Lannisters taken by Lady Ellyn Reyne after the imprisonment of her wife Walderan Tarbeck that would lead to the Reyne-Tarbeck Rebellion. He was saddened to hear about his death but did not show it. He was however happy to hear about Rupert Brax's death since he never did like the man, he saw his brother Andros Brax as a better man.

"The Starks have over-extended their lines" Harys Swyft suggested "Now that Summer is over they'll have a hard time keeping their men and horses fed."

Tywin snorted "The Starks understand Winter better than we do, the cold won't beat them"

Leo Lefford then spoke up "There is word that the Houses are growing discontent throughout the whole Kingdom. House Brax, Westerling, Baneford and Yew have already declared themselves to Prince Martin's side and other houses may be following. The smallfolk in King's Landing are also on the verge of rioting, with the Reach cut off and supplied being stolen by the Resistance there is very little food"

"This is war, no one is content" Tywin snorted "We have underestimated the Stark Boy and the Black Prince for too long. They won a great victory at Dragon Bridge and now one at Oxcross. Prince Martin may now be in the Stormlands to fight his uncle Renly but Martin had one of the best commanders in Westeros at his back."

"With our army at Oxcross defeated the Westerlands are almost undefended" Lefford spoke "Maybe we should return home and try to fight them"

"You would abandon Harrenhal?" Addam scoffed

Tywin then had an idea "Prince Martin has to fight the army in the South against Renly so he's no threat to King's Landing at the moment. We will be sending some of our men back to fight the Northerns" he turned to Lefford "Lord Lefford, you will go back and defend your home of the Golden Tooth, it's one of the main forts in the Westerlands and it must be held"

"Understood my lord" Lefford spoke

"And Marbrand will be taking half the men here to the Westerlands and defend the South from further Stark attacks. Dismissed" All of the lords at the meeting then got up and prepared to leave but Tywin looked at his brother "No brother you stay, I need a few words." Kevan nodded and when the other lords left, he stayed and sat on a chair next to Tywin who poured them both a goblet of wine "This is getting harder now." He said "To keep our cover, Flement sent a letter explaining what Reginald and Rupert did and how they knew what we are really up to. Reginald will have to be eliminated before he exposes the truth."

"I never did trust that snake" Kevan snorted "He always desired to have more even though he was rich and controlled Lannisport, he wanted Casterly Rock and be Warden of the West."

"We will find a way to Eliminate him" Tywin said "But right now I am concerned about what is happening in King's Landing. Tyrion has sent letters informing me that Joffrey is becoming more and more unstable. This makes me glad that I decided to support Prince Martin in secret"

"He may have to battle Renly and his large force" Kevan said "But Lord Tarly will know what to do, he did give Robert his only defeat in the Rebellion. But I've been hearing strange rumours in the South saying that Martin has hatched dragons. But that cannot be true, dragons have been dead for generations and he is a Baratheon, not a Targaryen."

"Well after all the things I've heard I'm not sure what to believe" Tywin said "But I guess we will find out the truth soon."

 **King's Landing, Red Keep:**

Sansa Stark was terrified when she was forced into the Red Keep Throne room by the remaining Kingsguard, Ser Meryn Trant, Osmund Kettleback and Mandon Moore who was the roughest of King Joffrey's new Kingsguard, Ser Arys Oakheart was more friendlier towards her and Sandor Clegane looked at her in pity. Joffrey stood up from the throne as he pointed his crossbow at him, his one remaining eye seemed to be full of rage and madness. "You're here to answer for your brother's latest treason!" he yelled in anger

Sansa now looked scared, Joffrey was looking more and more mad with each passing day, in fact she had heard rumours go around that Joffrey was even worse than the Mad King and some were naming him 'Aerys III the second Mad King and Sansa was now starting to believe these rumours "Your Grace" she said in desperation "Whatever my brother has done I had nothing to do with it, I was here in King's Landing, how could I have helped him."

Joffrey's eye narrowed and he looked at Lancel Lannister "Lancel, tell her of this outrage!" he ordered

Lancel Lannister looked terrified of Joffrey as the wrong word could get him killed "Using Vile Sorcery, your brother and his savage Northerns fell on Stafford Lannister's army with an army of wolves. Thousands of good men were slain and after the slaughter, the Northerns feasted on the flesh of the dead with Stafford Lannister being served as a feast to the lords." Some of the others whispered in fear while Sandor rolled his eyes at the foolish belief.

Sansa also had to resist the urge to laugh "Using vile sorcery?" she questioned "Northerns feasting on the dead, where did you hear such rubbish? Did you just make that up as an excuses of why your Lannister armies keep failing to stop my brother" Lancel just stared at her "If you had better officers in charge then they could give you an explanation." She then looked at Joffrey "Or why don't you go out and see this for yourself and she why your armies keep failing to stop your enemies." Joffrey glared at her while Sandor gave a small smile.

Joffrey looked like he was ready to snap and he looked at his Kingsguard "I think this bitch needs a lesson in respect. Ser Meryn, tear the back of her dress, I want to what she looks like under that dress." Ser Meryn Trant sneered as he marched over and gripped the back of Sansa's dress and with one tug, he tore the back open showing her bare back and Sansa was barely holding tears. Joffrey laughed at her when he saw the tears and decided to make her even more uncomfortable "Bring her right here, I want to feel her."

Sansa's eyes widened with horror as Ser Meryn, Moore and Kettleback roughly picked her put by the arms and dragged her to the Iron Throne where Joffrey had sat down. Arys Oakheart and Sandor looked horrified at what Joffrey was doing. Soon Sansa was forced to sit on Joffrey's lap while he put down the crossbow and Meryn Trant stood right behind her, which meant that Sansa couldn't do anything to stop what Joffrey was going to do to her. Joffrey then rubbed his hands together and stroked Sansa's hair before tugging it which forced her head near Joffrey's face. Sansa could see madness in Joffrey's remaining eye and the wicked smirk he had. Joffrey then sniffed her hair before placing his hands around Sansa's back and rubbed her back where her dress had been ripped and Joffrey placed his figers around the torn dress and began to remove the dress from her shoulders. Sansa had to keep hold of her dress to prevent it from falling completely but the top of her breasts were exposed and Joffrey eyed them with lust as if he wanted to feel them.

"You have a beautiful body my lady" Joffrey sneered "Maybe I'll chain you to my bed and we will have some fun together"

Sansa had tears in her eyes but now she had finally had enough of Joffrey and so she spat in his remaining eye and hissed "You are no true King!" she spat "A true King cares for his subject, not abuses them!"

Joffrey whipped the spit of his face and then he threw Sansa roughly to the floor before standing up from the throne "You Northern Bitch!" he snarled "You dare speak to your rightful king like that. I think you need a few lessons!" he turned to Ser Meryn "Ser Meryn, show this Northern bitch what happens when you insult the King"

Meryn Trant sneered and then he rougly kicked Sansa and knocked her to the floor before he punched her a few times. Sansa tried to hold the tears in her eyes but they started to fall and she could see Joffrey's satisfied smirk.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" a voice growled and everyone turned to see a fuming Tyrion Lannister enter the hall with his sworn shield Bronn and a few Lannister guards he brought from his father's camp led by Ser Hugh Clifton, one of the friendlier Lannisters. Tyrion took one look at Sansa and his eyes narrowed at the crowd "Someone give this girl to cover herself up" Sandor Clegane removed his white cloak and then covered Sansa with it. Tyrion then glared at Meryn Trant "What kind of a knight are you?" he spat "Beating up a defenceless girl!"

"I'm the kind of Knight that serves his king Imp!" Meryn Trant spat

Bronn smirked "Careful now, you wouldn't want to stain that pretty white cloak with blood now would you" he sneered and Meryn Trant then backed away slightly

Tyrion then glared at Joffrey again "What do you think you are doing, assaulting Sansa Stark like that? She is a valuable hostage, not your plaything."

"You cannot speak to me like that!" Joffrey snarled "I am the King"

"Yes you are the King!" Tyrion snapped "And so far you are proving the words of the people. They are calling you the Second Mad King and your actions are why many lords and people are joining your brother's side. Plus he has my brother hostage, if you hurt Sansa Stark, what's to stop them from hurting Jaime" Tyrion knew in truth that Martin would never harm Jaime but he needed to make a point "I don't think Sansa Stark will be spending anymore time with you since you clearly cannot be trusted with her. She will now be under my protection!"

"You cannot do that!" Joffrey snapped "I am the King, I can do what I like"

"You can do what you like?" Tyrion questioned "Aegon IV had many bastards and he legitimized them all when he died and caused the Blackfrye Rebellions. King Maegor slaughter the Faith Militant and was named as a cruel King for it. King Daeron I wanted Dorne and he died trying to hold it. The Mad King did as he liked, did your uncle Jaime explain what happened to him?"

Meryn Trant narrowed his eyes at him "No one threatens the King in presence of the Kingsguard!" he growled and he drew his sword slightly

Tyrion laughed "I'm not threatening the King, I'm merely educating him." He then turned to Bronn "Bronn, if Ser Meryn speaks up again, kill him, you will do us all a favour." Bronn placed his hand of his sword and smirked at Meryn Trant whose eyes widened in fear. "Well now that that's settled, I think I'm going to have a few words with Lady Sansa" Hugh Clifton and Bronn helped Sansa to her feet and then helped her from the throne room.

They later came to the Tower of the Hand where Tyrion sat down with Sansa at his desk in the Tower "Joffrey is growing more and more unstable each day" Tyrion said "It won't be long before he snaps and he truly becomes mad then none of us will be safe." Tyrion then looked at Sansa "I don't want you wandering the castle anymore on your own or with just your handmaiden. I will assign some of my men to watch over you, these men are not like the ones that Joffrey has and they will protect you. They also have orders not to take you to the King unless I allow it."

"Thank you Lord Tyrion" Sansa said

"I just hope that this war is over soon and Joffrey is no longer King as this kingdom is doomed with him as King."

 **City of Sentinel: Essos:**

General Thoda led Calcelmo along with Farengar, Jorah and Daenerys over to the city palace of Sentinel. Daenerys looked around the city and saw buildings made of sandstone and there were some kind of metal pipes which went over the city.

"Those pipes help pump the city with fresh water" Calcelmo said to her when he saw her looking at the pipes "They were an invention of mine to help get fresh water since water is hard to find in the desert." Daenerys then looked around and she felt a bit uncomfortable with everyone starting at her in suspicion which Calcelmo noted "The people here are just suspicious of you because you're from outside these lands. It has been that way since the Great War."

"The war was devastating in the whole kingdom" Thoda added "The cities of Satakalaam and Taneth were both sacked during the war which has created a lot of suspicion and many were to be sold into slavery at Slavers Bay but the Fleets of Sentinel stopped the Slaver Fleets with help from a sailor who hates slavery and we rescued many of the captured people though not everyone made it as some were still taken into Slavery."

"Well I guess that would create suspicion" Jorah admitted

"So what will happen when me meet High King Emeric and King Fahara'jad?" Daenerys asked

"I will do the talking" Calcelmo replied "I can talk to them about allowing you to have refugee here. Emeric is a good man but it is likely that he will want something in return"

Then they came to Sentinel palace which was a large sandstone building with a large done and several towers. They all then entered the building and they found that most of the floor was covered in carpets and a throne was stationed at the back of the room. Sat on the throne was tall muscular man who looked like he was Dornish if he was from Westeros and he had thick black hair and a shaved face. He wore a set of bronze coloured armour and he held a staff in one hand with a spike at the end. Standing near him were a man and woman who looked completely different from each other. The woman had dark skin like the man on the throne though her skin colour was a tad lighter and she wore a rich purple dress and she had a flower in her light brown hair. The man next to her was clearly important as he wore a large crown on his head and he wore very expensive and fancy robes. This man also had thick black hair and a thick black beard.

"Father" the woman said "My husband really needs your advise with this matter"

"Well Maraya" King Fahara'jad said "My advice would be to start sending troops to Rivenspire but not a massive amount since there isn't time to summon all of the troops and then march on Shornhelm. You should talk to King Casimir, apart from you and Stormhaven, the forces of Daggerfall are the closest"

"But Shornhelm is on the verge of falling" Emeric gasped "If Shornhelm falls then this whole Kingdom could fall apart and we still don't know who it is who is supply Montclair and his men"

Then Thoda entered the room "Sorry for the interruption but Calcelmo has returned" he said which made everyone look at him and they saw Calcelmo enter the throne room.

King Fahara'jad then stood up from his throne "So Calcelmo, how did your expedition go?" he asked

"Well that ruin is definite one of the entrances to the Ancient City of Blackreach." Calcelmo replied "But the lock is sealed tight and I may have to forge a special key to open"

"Well I wish you luck in your research Calcelmo" Fahara'jad said "Your research was able to save many when the droughts hit my lands"

It was then that High Queen Maraya noticed Daenerys, Farengar and Jorah "Now would you tell us who they are Calcelmo?" she asked

Calcelmo looked at her and he nodded for Daenerys, Farengar and Jorah to come over "High King Emeric, I would like you to meet and old friend of mine, this is Calcelmo secret Fire, he's a mage and scholar like me though he is an expert of the Dragon Cults. And this is Lady Daenerys Targaryen and her sworn sword Jorah Mormont."

Emeric looked at Daenerys with suspicion "Targaryen?" he questioned "You're one of those whose family came from Valyria. Our Kingdoms waged war with Valyria many times and we always won though they did destroy some of our cities. They tried to intimidate us with their dragons but we knew how to fight dragons, they enslaved many innocent people just for their power and they whipped out the Peaceful Rhoynar people and drove them from their lands, some managed to find their way here and we would have let them settled if Queen Nymeria had made it here if a Storm hadn't sent her off course." Daenerys looked worried that they would be turned away because her family had once been one of the Dragonlords of Valyria but then Emeric smiled "But I am not someone who holds the sins of the past in the present day members of those families so, welcome" Daenerys then sighed in relief as it now looked like she would be granted a place to stay "Now I know what happened in Westeros, a large Rebellion broke out and your family was overthrown and you were forced to move around."

"Yes High King" Daenerys said softly "I've been wandering around for many years and all I ever wanted was to have a home. A place to stay without being in fear of being killed."

"So you want to have a home here right?" Emeric questioned "Well I could allow it but I can't just let you settle here until you have proven that you can live here without disturbing the peace here. So if you and any men you have an help for fill something for me then I will allow you and anyone you have to settle here."

Daenerys eyes widened with happiness "Oh thank you High King" she replied "Thank you for giving me this chance and for my comrades"

"Don't get your hopes up yet my lady" Emeric chuckled "Because it won't be an easy task. The task I want you to help is to help restore peace in Rivenspire."

Farengar spoke up next "We heard a few things about what's happening in Rivenspire but what is the full story?" he asked

Emeric sighed "Well the whole situation is my fault because I'm the one who caused Ranser's war to start" he said "Years ago when I first become King of Wayrest, I had to find a bride and when I was elected High King, it meant I would have to find a queen from one of the other Regions of the Kingdoms to help unite the kingdoms. Ranser's daughter was one of the best candidates and Ranser groomed her to be my Queen. But then I married King Fahara'jad's daughter Maraya instead and Ranser took that as a slight, he has always been looked down so Ranser built an army and formed alliances with Qarth and he then started his war. Wayrest was besieged and Evermore was attacked by Qarth and then fleets of Slavers and Sellswords landed and attacked the Alik'r desert cities. The war lasted a while since we had to the sellswords first but eventually the Siege of Wayrest was broken and Ranser fled Shornhelm and soon we attack Rivenspire with most of Ranser's remaining army killed at Markwasten Moor and Shornhelm was taken. Ranser escaped but was killed by his own men later on. After the war, I didn't trust any of the Houses to rule so I appointed the three most powerful Houses to join rule, it seemed a smart strategy. But now House Montclair has risen up and they seem to have Outside help and they could weaken my rule. Maraya actually advised me to appoint a single ruler but I just didn't trust any of them."

"So you want us to help solve this issue?" Daenerys questioned

"Well I hoping that you can help Countess Eselde Tamrith and Baron Alard Dorell with the war." Emeric said "They're both trying to stop Montclair but I fear that after they've dealt with Montclair, they'll start fighting each other, they both hate each other due to their beliefs. King Casimir has sent some of his men to help led by war hero Darien Gautier. I will take you back to Wayrest on my ship and arrange a carriage to take you to Rivenspire. Do you think you can do this"

"I will do what it takes to prove myself" Daenerys replied

Emeric smiled and then he shook Daenerys' hand "And I wish you luck in your mission."

 **Parchments: The Stormlands:**

Martin had gathered his forces outside the Fortress of Parchments, the seat of House Penrose. House Penrose was one of the more powerful Houses in terms of political power, they weren't as powerful in military men but they had good political power which they had gained when Lord Ronnel Penrose married Princess Elaena Targaryen and became Master of coin. Then another member of House Penrose, Lady Aelinor Penrose married Prince Aerys Targaryen who would become King Aerys I, these marriages made House Penrose powerful in political power. Martin's army had captured Parchments easy as Lord Penrose was an old and sickly man and now most of the army had camped outside Parchments. With the fall of Parchments, Martin had taken control of most of the Stormlands with just a few of the Northern lands still loyal to his Uncle Renly. Just a short while ago, the Scouts had reported that Renly's army had been spotted and Renly had rode ahead with Lord Mace Tyrell and Renly's rainbow guard.

Now Martin had gathered General Tullius, Delphine, Willas Tyrell, Randyll Tarly, Stannis Baratheon and a few other Blades. Alessia and Esbern were nearby with the hatched dragons and were ready to reveal them. The Red Priestess Melisandre was also with Martin, ever since Martin had hatched dragons, she believed that Martin had a great Destiny ahead of him and that it was her duty to guide him through it. Martin didn't have anything against other Religions and allowed her in the camp as long as she didn't cause trouble.

Soon Martin saw his uncle Renly dressed in a set of green plated armour and his helmet was in the shape of a Stag. Lord Mace Tyrell rode alongside him dressed in the finest armour made and was covered in Jewels, Willas snorted at his father's idea of armour which was meant for show, not war. Renly's Rainbow guard, own version of the Kingsguard, were with him, all dressed in different coloured suits of armour and Martin saw Loras Tyrell and Brienne of Tarth among them.

All of the horses stopped in front of Martin and his horse and Renly spoke first "Brother, Nephew" he said "Have you decided to bend the knee?"

"Why would we bend the knee to someone like you" Stannis mocked "Martin here is King Robert's oldest trueborn son which makes him the rightful king. He has a better claim to the throne than you. Why should you be King of the Iron Throne"

"Because I'm the brother to the previous King" Renly said simply

"But not the oldest" Stannis hissed "The laws of succession say that throne passes to the oldest son first and if there are none then to the oldest brother which is me in this case. Your claim to the Iron Throne is weak."

Martin then spoke up next "You know what I see?" he asked "I see men forced to fight for the greed of some men. At least I have men who are loyal to me and will fight for me because they believe in me."

"Renly Baratheon will be a good king!" Loras Tyrell snapped "He is loved by the people and he would be a better king than your bastard brother on the throne"

Martin chuckled "While I don't deny the fact that my uncle would be a better King than my brother, it still doesn't make him a good ruler. You didn't take your duty as Lord of Storm's End or Master of Laws seriously. Being a King is a serious job, it is not a game and that's what you're treating this as."

Renly then looked at Martin "How many men do you have?" he asked "I have the might of the Reach and Stormlands at my back."

"You might have the might of the Reach, but you don't have the Reach's best commander" Randyll Tarly spoke up.

Mace Tyrell looked at Randyll "Lord Randyll" he greeted "So now you break your oath to House Tyrell and join someone else"

Randyll glared at Mace Tyrell "You may have more men but battles are not always won by numbers, many of our men have proper Battle Experience and they have fought in battles such as Dragon's Bridge."

General Tullius spoke up next "What battles have your men fought in?" he questioned "The answer to that is none, all you've done is fight in Tourney's which is different from proper battles."

Mace Tyrell then smirked "I won a great victory during the Rebellion, I defeated Robert at the Battle of Ashford, the only victory for the Crown in the war."

All of Martin's allies looked at each other and then at Mace and then Martin laughed "You won the Battle of Ashford?" he chuckled "All you did in the Rebellion was stay outside Storm's end and try to starve them out. The fighting at Ashford was mostly over when you joined the fighting, it was Randyll Tarly who won that victory." Mace and Loras glared at Martin for that but the Blades prevented them from doing anything "Uncle listen to me, just stop this foolish idea of being King, I don't want to fight you, you are still my uncle but I can't let you take the throne when I'm meant to be King. Do you think the People will love you, the Resistance in the Crownlands fight in my name, the North and Riverlands fight for me along with the Vale and I've got most of the Stormlands at my back. Just give up this foolish idea."

Renly just sneered and then Martin saw something strange around his neck, it was some kind of black amulet that had some kind of power in it which didn't seem like good power. "Sorry Nephew but if you won't bend the knee then we will have our fight, Septons say that I am chosen by the gods."

It was clear that Renly had just made that up and then Melisandre spoke up "Our True King has been chosen by the Gods and they have given him a great gift, a sign that he was chosen." Martin then turned to where Esbern and Alessia were and then they came with a few more Blades and brought the Five Dragon Cage over which were covered in cloth. When the cloths were removed, the five baby dragons all snarled at Renly and the sight of the Dragons made Renly and his men jumped back in shock "This is our sign" Melisandre added "Our King has been gifted with dragons, a sign that he was chosen."

Renly looked shocked at the sight of the dragons but then sneered "This is just another reason why I should take the throne, you have dragonblood in you and how do we know you don't become like the Targaryens, you know how they did. Those dragons are just babies and one hit is all it will take. We'll meet on the Battlefield tomorrow"

"So be it" Martin sighed and then Renly and his men rode off except for Loras who looked at his brother.

"Willas come with us" he said "You're our brother, you should be fighting for your family"

"I am Loras" Willas said "I fight for my family on Martin's side so that we don't get punished too much. Besides, Martin is like a brother to me, I love his sister and I will protect her." Loras looked shocked that Willas claimed that he loved Princess Alessia, he had heard rumours about it but didn't know the truth. Loras just sighed and he then followed Renly.

When they were gone, Stannis looked at Martin "Well we should get the men ready for battle" he said "We've got a big day coming"

"We do" Martin sighed "I hoped to convince Renly to stand down but now I know the truth, he won't bend the knee, not like this, so I will have to beat him, but I won't kill him."

 **Narrow Sea:**

Arya sat in the hold of one of the ships that sailed from, Sharp Point. The Resistance had managed to get nearly 50 ships for their fleet and the Swordfish at the front led them. Arya sat in a ship that was in the middle of the fleet with the other members of the her Resistance squad, Burd, Bor, Soren, Dion, Langley and her captain Danus Arellian. Itius Hayn commanded the Swordfish along with his second in Command Giovanni Civello.

Right now, Arya was talking with the other members of her Resistance squad "So what is going to happen when we get back to Anvil?" she asked

"Well Carmalo Truiand has another mission for us" Danus answered "But this one will not be easy as from what I've heard, we will be going to help another Resistance cell deep in Lannister Territory. I've been told that Servatius Quintilius and Garrus Darellian are going to Claw Island as well."

"So our mission will take us deep in enemy Territory," Burd asked

"Yes" Dion replied "I think the area is Maidenpool which is still held by forces loyal to the Iron Throne and there is a Resistance Cell trying to liberate the town but they are having issues."

"Well we have to get back to Anvil first" Danus added

Arya then looked around the ship she was on, this ship was smaller than the Swordfish and other ships but it had Scorpion Crossbows on the deck and they had the archers ready on the deck. She felt proud of what she was doing but then there was a rumble and the ship sook a bit "What was that?" she wondered

"Maybe it's just the sea" Bor suggested "The seas get like this during the night"

Then there was a loud crash and something came right though the ship's hull and hit the other side. Arya and her squad looked and saw it was a large Scorpion Crossbow bolt "What is going on?" Danus demanded "Everyone on deck" he ordered and everyone followed him up the stairs to the deck and their eyes widened at what they saw. Some of the Ships in their Fleet were on fire and starting to break apart. They were being fired at from Scorpion crossbows and catapults. Danus looked and saw flashed in the distance and his eyes widened in shock "It's the Lannisters!" he shouted, "It's an ambush"

"How did they find us?" Dion demanded

"They must had a spy at Sharp Point and informed them that we were there!" Danus shouted. Then they saw one of the Ships in their Fleet break in two and sink and then the mast of another collapsed. Danus looked at the crew "Everyone to their stations!" Danus shouted "Arm the Scorpion crossbows, attack the enemy ships!"

Arya then went over to one of the Scorpions and Langley joined her. Bor and Soren armed another one while Burd and Dion then took command of another one. But all around her, all Arya saw was fire and ships breaking up and she could not find an enemy to fire at. But then she saw one of the Lannister's ships enter the Resistance fleet, this ship was massive and it was much larger than her ship. Many of the Resistance ships were burning and the new large Lannister ship made short work of these ships and quickly reduced them to splinters and Arya watched as they quickly sank.

On the Justice, the flagship of the Lannister Fleet, Travis Thresh commanded the attack on the Resistance. Along with his own fleet he had been given the Lionstar and a few other ships from the Lannister Fleet at King's Landing. He had waited until night and rough weather and then he had launched his attack on the Resistance fleet. The attack had came by surprise and many of the ships were burning and the catapults on the Justice quickly sank them when they came in to sweep the area.

"Admiral!" call one of the sailors "Most of the Resistance fleet is destroyed, a few ships managed to escape but the Swordfish is among them"

"There is no point going after them now" Travis said "Let them go, we dealt a blow to the Resistance but we prevented them from gaining their big reward, a small fleet will be of no threat to us. Now we sail to Sharp Point and we show what happens when you make friends with the Resistance."

"Admiral!" another sailor shouted, "There's one more Resistance ship there, it's undamaged and alone"

Travis smirked "One more Resistance ship to be taken down, concentrate all fire on that lone ship" the sailors on the Justice quickly loaded the Scorpions and catapults and then fired them at the lone ship.

Arya watched as the massive ship turned on her ship and began firing. She and Langley fired their Scorpion crossbow bolts but they did little against the thick hull of the large ship. Then she watched as flaming missiles from the catapults hit the main mast of her ship and caused the mast to break up in flames and collapse. A scorpion bolt destroyed the rudder and made the ship unable to move. Then she watched as another flaming missile struck the deck near where Arya was which blew her back. Dion and Burd helped her up but they saw that Bor and Soren had been hit by the blast and they were now lying on the deck dead, their bodies had been burnt by the blast and they could hardly be recognised. Several Scorpion bolts then penetrated the hull and the ship began to take on water and tilt to the side. Finally, Danus saw that this was a lost cause and he shouted out to the crew "All hands, abandon Ship, get in the water, the ship is lost!" Soon all of the surviving crew began to jump overboard and into the water and began to swim away from the burning ship. Arya and Danus were the last crew members on board and soon then began to jump over but Danus then stopped and Arya looked at him.

"Danus come on we have to go" Arya hissed at him "The ship is sinking"

"Arya listen to me" Danus said to her "If I don't make it then Dion has to take command."

"Don't talk like that!" Arya snapped "If we go now then we can make it and try to get help."

"It may take too long at the water is cold" Danus sighed "Just promise that you get the mission done" Then he heard a whooshing and he looked to see another flaming missile fly through the air, his eyes widened and he pushed Arya back just as the missile struck the deck. This missile exploded and then Arya was blown off the ship as her ship then broke up and began to sink in two pieces. Arya was blown back into the water and she managed to swim up to the surface and watched as her ship quickly sank beneath the water.

Back on the Justice, Travis smiled after seeing the last Resistance ship explode and sink "Well now that that's done, we sail to Sharp Point." He said, his men cheered at him and they looked forward to dealing another blow to their enemies, today had been a victory for the Lannisters. Travis soon turned the Justice around, and the rest of the Fleet began to sail towards Sharp Point.

Arya managed to get on top of some broken wood and she looked around her and saw fires all over the water and the remains of some of the ships that still hadn't sank. She couldn't see any other members of her crew. She was also freezing from the water and tired from the fighting so she was forced to lie back on the wood and she watched as the Lannister Fleet began to sail away.

 **Chapter end:**

 **Notes: Well I finally got this chapter done and it was a long chapter, over 16,000 words and I've introduced a new OC, Travis Thresh is the new character and more about him will be revealed in later chapters, he is an Anti-Hero in this story and he will play a major role in the Resistance storyline and in season 3, I also made Joffrey even worse than he was in the series and he will get worse. There are going to be a few Star Wars Rebels references in upcoming chapters and I am sorry for the long wait but these chapters are harder to wait. I am now working on a chapter of Dragon X and a chapter of The Wolf Awakens as well as my Fictionpress story.**


	18. Brotherhood:

**Brotherhood:**

 **Renly's camp: Stormlands:**

The self proclaimed King Renly Baratheon was in his war tent with his rainbow guard along with his top commanders. These were Lord Mace Tyrell along with his two sons, Garlen and Loras Tyrell along with Mathis Rowan. "Your Nephew's army has already taken Parchments and had camped on the hills around it. There is no chance of a surprise attack so we will have to face his army on the field" Mathis explained

"Well we have more men than your nephew" Mace Tyrell boasted "We will crush them"

Garlen sighed "Just because we have more men doesn't mean that we can beat them easily" he snorted "We may have more men but Martin's men are experienced in combat, they have fought several battles including Dragon Bridge. And don't forget that our best battle commander is fighting for him"

Mace Tyrell glared at his son but Garlen glared back until Renly broke it up "Alright that's enough" he said "We have a Battle to win tomorrow and I don't want us fighting each other." Then he left along with most of his Rainbow Guard apart from Loras. Mace Tyrell remained behind with his two sons and he glared at them.

"You two better not forget that I'm the Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the South" he hissed at them "I'm leading the Reach forces and you will obey my commands."

"As part of the Rainbow guard, I take my orders from King Renly himself" Loras snorted

"But you are still my son" Mace hissed

"And what of Willas?" Garlen questioned "He does have a point, Renly Baratheon has a small claim to the Throne and he has only ever held tourneys. He hasn't won a battle yet and Martin has won several. Fighting a battle is not like winning a Tourney."

Mace glared at Garlen "If Willas doesn't come back to us then he is a traitor to our family and then he will be no son of mine. His inheritance to Highgarden will be revoked if he stayed on that Prince's side. Our King is King Renly and my daughter is his Queen and we will fight to place our blood on the throne" Mace Tyrell then left which mad Garlen and Loras look at each other.

"I will fight to protect my beloved Renly" Loras stated

"But I'm now worried about what was said" Garlen stated "Willas is right, Renly has a minor claim to the throne and all he has done is fight Tourneys. I'm not so sure about this now"

"Well our family has declared for Renly and that is who we fight for" Loras said "Now we should get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow and by the end of the day, one of the threats to King Renly will be eliminated."

 **Martin's Camp:**

Near Parchments, Martin had gathered his top men to the Commander's tent. These included Stannis Baratheon, Randyll Tarly and General Tullius. General Tullius had left the command of the Legions at Harrenhal to Legate Rikke and Ulfric while he had taken the newly completed Sixth Legion to the Stormlands and the Fourth Legion in the Stormlands was at the Camp as well.

"The battle will be fought on the field" Martin declared "Renly has more men than us and are better equipped but our men have courage and have fought in battles before. As long as we play this right, we have a chance."

"I'm more worried about the Calvary" Tullius declared "We don't have as many horses as they do and they can run our infantry down"

Stannis looked at him "We are currently having Trenches and Spike barricades built in order to try and help us." He stated

"Well we also have the higher ground" Martin said "I want all our Archers and Spearmen at the front of the lines and our knights behind them. We have to goad Renly's army to us so we will have a vanguard." Martin then looked at Randyll "Lord Tarly, you led the vanguard at the Battle of Ashford, the only battle my father ever lost, since you are experienced at leading the vanguard, you will be leading the front lines"

"Understood my Prince" Randyll replied

"They have the heavier army and a larger army" Tullius said "We have catapults set up which can launch flaming missiles at them. But we have no trebuchets so we can't launch them over long distance."

Stannis then added "That means we can only use the catapults when the enemy charges otherwise we'll hit our own men"

"We will just have to hope that this is enough" Martin said "This battle will decide the next step of the war. Dismissed" Soon all of the commanders left the tent which left Martin alone and he began to think about Renly. He was angered when he heard that he had decided to try and claim the throne for himself even though he had a very weak claim. He thought that this was because of the Tyrells. Apart from Willas, he didn't trust the Tyrell and his father had named them the Lannisters with roses. They were rich like the Lannisters and also power hungry as he knew that Lord Mace Tyrell wanted his own blood on the Iron Throne and would do anything to secure it. But then he remembered seeing that dark amulet around Renly's neck, that amulet had some kind of dark magic in and he hoped that he was right about that.

Later before Martin went to settle in for the night, he went over to another tent which was where his five dragons were being kept. His sister Alessia was in the tent along with several Blades including Loremaster Esbern. For Esbern, seeing the dragons was something he never expected to see, he was a master at lore on ancient dragons and he often wrote his knowledge into books at Cloud Ruler Temple. Esbern had told him that the ancient dragons had been buried in burial mounds all across the world when they died but the locations have been lost and many of the mounds had become hidden as the wildlife grew around them. Esbern had told him that there was a map on an Ancient stone that had all the locations but the location was beyond the Wall at an old Dragon Temple.

Esbern spotted the Prince and he smiled at him "My Prince" he greeted "If you want to know how your dragons are doing then the answer is that they are doing fine. Apart from your red scaled one, they all seem to be calm. That red one has already broken out of his cage several times" Martin smiled as he looked at the small red dragon which he named Fui since it meant Fury in Dragon Tongue. Martin had been fascinated that the dragons of old had their own language and hoped that maybe one day his dragons could learn how to use them. He had already got his dragons to breathe fire by using the first word in the Fire Breath Dragon Shout. Yol which meant fire had be used for the Fire Breath and the golden dragon was starting get the hang of the second word Toor which meant Burning. However, there was one dragon that was not using Fire Breath at all and whenever that dragon screeched, nothing came out. That dragon was the blue scaled dragon who was the only one Martin had not named yet and was also the smallest of the dragons. Esbern was a bit worried that the Blue dragon may have been sick and may not survive but he had checked the dragon and said that there was nothing wrong with the small dragon other than the fact that the dragon was small which left Martin confused.

Then Alessia spoke up "So how are you doing with your Dragon Shouts?" she asked

Ever since he had used the Unrelenting Force Shout, Esbern had shown him the words of using other shouts. For a normal person, it took years of practise to learning before the shout could be done but since he may be a Dragonborn like Tiber Septim, he could learn the knowledge quickly. He had master the Unrelenting Force Shout and had learnt a few words of other shouts though he tried to learn the ones that he would find useful. One of these was Elemental Fury which helped him with his swordsmanship. Another was the Disarm Shout though he had not full mastered the third word yet so the shout was not as powerful. One of the ones he was recently learning was the Frost Breath Shout.

"I seem to be doing well with Unrelenting Force and Elemental Fury" Martin replied "I still haven't got the hang of Disarm yet but I'm trying the Frost Breath"

"Then why don't you give it a try" Alessia suggested "Shout in the clearing there"

Martin looked at her "All right, I'll give it a try" Martin walked over while the others watched. Stannis and Randyll who were talking stopped and also watched along with the Red Priestess Melisandre. When the area was clear, Martin gave a deep breath and then shouted **"FO!"** Fo was the first word in Frost Breath and meant Frost. When Martin did the Shout, a small patch of land had been covered in frost which was not natural since the weather was still not right for snow and frost. Everyone looked impressed at that while a few of the men cheered at Martin's demonstration. Martin smiled at them.

Then they were all interrupted by a loud screech and Martin turned to see his blue dragon fly out of the tent and onto the clearing where it let out a loud breath and screeched out **"FOOOO!"** in front of where the dragon had been was a large patch of frost which went out. Everyone including Martin and Esbern stared at the dragon in shock at what they had just seen while the small dragon just chirped.

"By the Divines" Esbern gasped "No wonder that dragon wasn't breathing fire, because it's a Frost Dragon"

 **Winterfell:**

Lady Catelyn Stark walked around the halls of Winterfell as she looked at the Keep. Winterfell had become quite since her son had taken most of the Stark men down South and left only a few guards behind to protect Winterfell along with the servants. Her son Rickon had started to walk around the Keep alone at night with his Direwolf which worried Catelyn as he had been found in the Crypts several times and his Direwolf Shaggydog had become more aggressive as of late. Bran had been able to start walking again though he was still not perfect and often had Maester Luwin with him or the Priestess Dancia who was staying in Winterfell along with the Wildling girl Osha. Catelyn was a little uneasy about the Wildling but so far she had behaved herself but she was being watched at all times. The Master of Arms, Rodrik Cassel was training some new soldiers so that they would be ready in case a fight came to Winterfell. Bran would be ready to start sword fighting again. Catelyn loved her children but now her family was separated, her husband was dead and now his body was in the Crypts next to his brother and sister after his body had been returned to White Harbour and then brought to Winterfell. His oldest son was south fighting a war, one daughter was in King's Landing as a hostage while the other was also fighting the war. She was angry when she heard the news that Arya had decided to fight alongside the Resistance in the Crownlands, war was no place for a woman but Arya was stubborn and would not listen even though fighting with the Resistance was dangerous.

Catelyn soon passed Maester Luwin who was sitting with Bran and Dancia in the courtyard of Winterfell. Bran held his hands in front of him and he closed his eyes and he looked like he was concentrating.

"Don't try to force it Bran" Dancia said "Just stay calm and let it flow" Bran had been having strange dreams each night where he was wandering around Winterfell but he was seeing through the eyes of his Direwolf Summer and one time, he had seen through Summer's eyes as he had jumped onto Bran's bed and then Bran had woken up to see Summer standing above him. Luwin showed Bran his Valyrian Steel link he had got from the Citadel and said that magic was unknown but Dancia knew more about magic since she had the power to use it. Catelyn watched in shock as a blue ball of light appeared on Bran's hands which then floated above him. Bran laughed as he watched the ball float above him before it disappeared

"How astonishing!" Luwin gasped "Never in all my years have I seen something like that"

"It seems that Bran does indeed have magic" Dancia said "What he has just shown was a simple Alteration spell known as Candlelight, a simple spell used to light dark spaces."

"So what else can I learn?" Bran asked eagerly which made Dancia sighed

"Be patient Bran" Dancian said "The study and learning of magic is long and can be dangerous if not done properly. It can take months of practice to get a spell perfect"

"So what is your magic like?" Luwin asked

"My magic is simply healing magic used to help wounded people" Dancia replied "Restoration magic may seem simple but it is actually quite complex as you have to have an understanding of the body to heal someone right. But Restoration magic is also used to cast Warding magic which is used to block spells and can be used against undead. I have strong magic in my blood because my family were not originally from Westeros. My Family have only been in Westeros since the time of Aegon the Conquer. My family came from a kingdom in Essos that keeps to themselves but one of my ansestors wanted to be explore and became a skilled healer which caught Aegon's attention and my ancestor helped Aegon during his conquest of Westeros. Rumours say that Aegon believed more in the Nine Divines than the Seven and that he worshipped the Divines even after he converted to the Faith of the Seven and allowed the creation of the Temple of the Divines in King's Landing."

"So how did you end up North?" Bran asked

Dancia scowled for a moment "We served the Targaryens for a time but our faith in them began to fall apart during the Dance of the Dragons but what finally caused my family to leave the Targaryens was Baelor the so called Blessed. Baelor was nothing but a fanatic and he tried to force the Seven on others. My family left when Baelor's reforms got out of hand and soon he nearly threatened the realm and became a puppet for the Faith so after Baelpr was wounded in a riot caused by his reforms, his uncle poisoned him to prevent him from recovering and then stop this madness. Then Baelor's uncle became King Viserys II and forced the Faith back to where they had been before but the damage was already done and many people who worshipped the Divines left for the North who were better towards other Religions. But the Faith of the Divines is ancient and has been around since the time of the Septim Empire."

"I've heard about this Septim Empire" Luwin said "But what is the story of this Empire"

"To think about the Septim Empire, you have to go way back thousands of years, most of this history has been forgotten but there are still those who remember it" Dancia replied "Before the Empire, the lands were ruled by a race known as the Elves who looked like humans but they lived longer and had pointy ears. There were different races of elves sucg as the Snow Elves who had white skin and Aylied known as Heartland High Elves. These Aylieds had enslaved humans for years until the Slave Rebellion led by Saint Alessia who raised the human slaves in revolt and destroyed the Aylied Empire. The remaining Aylieds fled though a few petty kingdoms who survived and sided with the Humans remained. But soon the world fell to chaos when the Daedric Prince Molag Bal tried to invade the world but the humans managed to fight back and soon the legendary Tiber Septim united the lands of the South against Molag Bal and fought them back. But the threat was still not over as Alduin the World Eater remained, the large black dragon god sought to use the dragon cults as his slaves to enslave mortals but Tiber Septim formed an alliance with the High King of the North, King Harald and together they defeated the World Eater and created the Septim Empire. This Empire was one of great magic where magic was used by many people until the Empire fell"

"But what caused the Empire to collapse?" Bran asked

"It was an event known as the Oblivion Crisis" Dancia replied "Another Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon used his Mythic Dawn cult to assassinate the bloodline of the Septims and invade the lands using his Oblivion Gates. But an bastard son known as Martin survived and he helped defeat the Daedric forces with help from the Hero of Kvatch, a hero who's name has been lost in history and they defeated the Daedra though Martin died in the fight. After that, the Empire soon fell apart and collapsed and all the kingdoms went their own way"

"So the Septim bloodline is gone then" Luwin stated

"It is believed so" Dancian replied "Though there are rumours that the Hero of Kvatch was a lover of Martin and had a child though this is unknown for certain"

 **Beyond the Wall:**

Jon snow walked alongside Qhorin Halfhand along with his small force of Night's watchmen and the three Dawnguard assigned to him, Ollrod, Lynoit and Haker. All three of them looked similar with short blond hair. Ollrod was one of the better fighters of the Dawnguard while Lynoit was a scout. Haker was a newer recruit but he was not very skilled and he had been threatened to become a Steward of the Night's watch if he kept slacking in his duties. The Vampire Serena along with Jon's Direwolf Ghost were also with them though Ghost was over wandering the hills which made him look like he was scouting. All Jon could see around him was snow and frost. These lands made Winters in the North look tame as here it snowed all year round. But Jon had Stark Blood so he was use to the cold.

"Ghost" Jon called out "Ghost stay with us"

"There goes your pet" Qhorin joked

"He's not a pet" Jon replied

Qhorin laughed "No you're right, he's not" he said "You can't tame a wild thing. You can't trust a wild thing"

"Ghost is different" Jon claimed

"That's what you think" Qhorin snorted "Wild things have their own rules, their own reasons and you'll never know them. These Wildlings sleep during the day and hunt at night"

"I just thought you said that you couldn't know wild things" Haker snorted

"I said you can't" Qhorin replied and he glared at Haker "Mormont and Isran told me about you and how you kept slacking. Doing that here is a good way to get yourself and others killed. These Wildlings will find a nice fresh cave to hide in and then hunt at night when it's dark."

"Maybe we could do the same" Jon suggested

Qhorin shook his head "No we can't" he claimed "This is their country, they know where to walk and where not to walk. I've lost good men who had fallen off cliffs in the wind and fallen through thin ice and drowned in icy water. This land is harsh and difficult to live but for the Wildlings, it's what they're use to. They lived here for thousands of years, they know how to live in these lands when to us, this is a foreign land."

Ollrod spoke up "So what happens when we find the Wildlings?" he asked

"Well first we must try to show them that we are not a threat" Serena said "That won't be easy since there's bad history between the Wildlings and the Night's Watch though they may be better towards the Dawnguard. There are many different tribes who have different cultures and beliefs. Some even believe in the Nine Divines or other Gods that were worshipped during the Septim Empire. These Tribes tend to be more peaceful than others but are still wary"

"Even in all my years as a member of the Night's Watch, I have never seen all the Wildlings come together or even read about it. Every time a King Beyond the Wall brings an army of Wildlings together, not every tribe unites so if Mance has gathered every tribe then there must be something coming. So we may find proof of these White Walkers as well" Qhorin added

Serena then walked on ahead as they came over a large hill and she stopped when she reached the stop and then everyone else stopped behind her "Serena, why have we stopped?" Jon asked

Serena looked at Qhorin "Remember when you said that Wildlings hid in caves?" she asked and then Qhorin nodded "Well we might have to do the same" she pointed to the sky where Jon saw a massive Snowstorm approaching them.

Everyone looked worried and even Qhorin sighed "There is no way we can't scout in that storm, we will have to find a cave in order to hide out until the Storm passes"

 **Robb's Camp: Westerlands:**

Robb Stark watched from his camp as a small force of Frey soldiers road with a wagon which held a body on. Despite the best efforts of the Healers, they had been unable to save Ser Stevron Frey. His wound had gotten infected and he had died and now his body was being taken to the Twins for Burial. But now Robb was a bit worried, with Stevron dead, the Frey men were now being bed by his son Ryman Frey and he was no leader, a portly man of over forty years and he had a bad belly. Robb saw him as dim-witted as a stone. His son Edwyn was even worse as he was a cold man and cruel. Robb didn't really trust the Frey's as he knew their history of siding with the winner but Stevron had been a good man but now he was dead.

Robb then went into the commander's tent where he met with his top men, Greatjon Umber, Rickard Karstark and Roose Bolton. They were joined by Lord Tytos Brax, the leader of the Westerlanders supporting them. After Oxcross, Tytos had been released and since his brothers had joined his side, Tytos also joined them and now he led the Brax men along with the Westerlings and other minor houses that were on their side. There were still distrust between the Northerns and Westerlanders but Robb hoped that would change soon.

"Now that the Lannister army at Oxcross has been dealt with, it's time for the next move" Robb said to his Bannermen "Even if Tywin is supporting us, Reginald Lannister has taken command of the Lannisters and will fight us at every point so we need a strong foothold here. The conflict in the Westerlands is no longer a cover, we are fighting here for real now with Reginald in command."

"Our scouts say that Reginald had fled to Lannisport and is raising an army in the South of the Westerlands" Greatjon said

"To take Lannisport, we will have to get a striking point" Robb said

Tytos Brax then spoke up "I think I might now a good place" he said which made everyone look at him "Lannisport is the Third Largest city in Westeros but there is another large town in the Westerlands, the port town of Kayce. There is a small fleet there that can be used to transport soldiers and we can attack Lannisport from two sides."

"How do you know this?" Rickard demanded

"I don't for certain" Tytos admitted "I just know that Kayce is the second largest settlement in the Westerlands and it is in strikeing range of Lannisport. However the town will be guarded heavily because of the Ironborn. Kayce has a history of Ironborn attacks and will be heavily guarded to prevent attacks."

"So the best option is to split our army" Robb said "The first army will secure the settlements in the North, mainly Ashemark since that will be the Lannister's stronghold in the Northern Westerlands."

"Lord Stark" Lord Gawen Westerling spoke up, he too had been released from Riverrun after Oxcross and was Raynald's father "I would like to go with that army. My Seat of the Craig could be attacked and the rest of my family is there. I would like to go with them to defend my home"

Robb understood this so he nodded "As you wish, Lord Jon Umber will lead that army and take Ashemark plus any other Lannister held castle. A second army will be led by Lord Karstark along with the Riverlords and they will need to secure our back, the Golden Tooth is still held by Lannister forces and we can't be attacked in the Rear so we must capture the Golden Tooth"

"Understood Lord Stark" Rickard and Greatjon nodded

"I will lead the Third army to take Kayce, since this was Tytos' idea he will come with me. Houses Bolton, Glover and Mormont will join me along with House Frey from the Riverlands and we will try to take Kayce so we can perform our next part of our campaign. Dismissed" All of the lords began to leave but Robb looked at Lord Bolton "Lord Bolton, stay here a moment" Lord Bolton nodded and he came back after the other lords have left "Do you think it's wise trusting Tytos and Gawen"

"I cannot speak of them for sure" Roose replied "They all seem like good men and Lord Andros Brax was a good man before his death and Flement Brax and Raynald Westerling helped us at Oxcross, if it wasn't for them we would have walked into a trap"

"Greatjon will keep an eye on the Westerlings and we will keep a close eye on the Braxs" Robb said "But I need you to keep a close eye on the Freys, I don't trust them and I need someone I trust to keep a close eye on them, that's why I want them close here."

"I will do my best my Lord" Roose replied and then he left

 **King's Landing:**

The capital city was filled with people as they came out to see what was happening. They could see a force of Lannister soldiers bringing in a caravan of gold and a few prisoners. Leading the Soldiers was Travis Thresh, after he had ambushed the Resistance in the Narrow Sea; he had taken his men to Sharp Point and had captured the Fort. He had left a small force behind since Sharp Point had a large strategic location since it watched over the entrance to Blackwater Bay. He had also captured Lord Duram Bar Emmon and recovered the stolen shipment of gold which Travis was now returning to the Red Keep.

Travis and his men entered the Red Keep where King Joffrey sat on his throne surrounded by his Kingsguard and his Jaguar Hearteater. Queen Regent Cersei Lannister and Acting Hand of the King Tyrion Lannister were in the Throne room as well. Some of Joffrey's supporters cheered as Travis brought Duram Bar Emmon and his men brought the gold towards the King.

"Your Grace" Travis greeted "I bring you Duram Bar Emmon, the lord of Sharp Point and the shipment of gold that the Resistance stole"

Joffrey gave a wicked smile at Duram who looked scaled and Joffrey was pleased to have the gold back. Joffrey then looked at Travis "And what of the ships those traitors stole?" he asked "And that castle that this traitor held"

"We ambushed the Resistance Fleet in the Narrow Sea as they left Sharp Point" Travis replied "While a few ships managed to escape, most of the Fleet was destroyed. And the castle known as Sharp Point is now held by Lannister forces."

"I want that fleet hunted down!" Joffrey ordered "And that keep should be burnt as a warning to other traitors!"

Travis gave a cunning smile "You Grace, while I agree that a message has to be sent, I think that there are other opportunities. Sharp Point allows us to watch over any Fleet that sails into the Blackwater so we won't be attacked by surprise by enemies. And the Resistance having a few ships is no threat." Travis said "In fact that small fleet can help us find the location of their base. But for now, I will have to fight other forces."

Queen Regent Cersei then looked at him "So what is your next plan Travis?" she asked

"The Resistance is all over the Crownlands." Travis said "But from what I've heard from patrols, most of t he fighting is in the Northern Crownlands in the area known as Crackclaw Point. That will be where my next set of operations will take place and I will pull the Resistance apart in that area and try to get all the Resistance in one place where I can wipe them out in one blow. Though I will need help from the Siege equipment that your men have built. I will need them to help get through the dense forests of the area"

"Take what you need" Cersei said "But be sure that you do your part"

"Oh I will" Travis replied

 **Anvil: The Crownlands:**

In the old damaged halls of Anvil, a makeshift infirmary had been set up with beds that had wounded Resistance members lying on and they were being tended to by healers. The Infirmary was getting full as more and more Resistance members had been wounded on patrols. Healer Caelia Dranconis was a Healer in the Resistance and she helped heal wounded Resistance soldiers. Caelia had some from a small settlement in the Crownlands known as Applewatch. It was just her mother Perennia and her brother Matthias. Her sister Sibylla had ran off to live in a cave with wild animals while her other brother Andreas lived in King's Landing as ran a small tavern. Shorty after the war had begun, several soldiers loyal to King Joffrey had arrived at Applewatch and had raided the place for supplies. Her mother had been killed and she had nearly been raped by the soldiers. When Matthias tried to fight back, they had him arrested. She was sure that they were going to die but the Resistance had ambushed the patrol and killed them. The siblings had joined the Resistance as payment with Caelia becoming a Healer and Matthias working as a soldier.

Caelia then heard a groaning and she turned to see a Resistance member starting to wake up. This Resistance member was a young girl who was barely a teen but wanted to fight with the Resistance. Caelia knew that she was Arya Stark and Commander Itius Hayn had pulled her from the Water after the fleet had been ambushed on their way back from Sharp Point. The attack came by surprise and most of the Fleet they had gathered was destroyed and they only had 10 ships which was not many. "Oh, I see you have woken up" Caelia said as she went over to Arya who sat up.

Arya looked around her surroundings "Where am I?" she asked "What happened to the other members of my Resistance cell?"

Caelia sighed and explained "Your ship was destroyed in the ambush" she answered "Commander Hayn went back to look for survivors and pulled you from the water. You were half drowned when they brought you back here. Several other members of your cell survived and they are with Commander Hayn. He asked to see you when you have woken up, can you walk?"

Arya stretched her body "I'm sure I can make it" she answered and then she got off the bed and she managed to walk over to the old throne room of Anvil where she found Commander Hayn addressing some members of the Resistance. High ranking Resistance officer Servantius Quintilius was there along with Garrus Darellian. Garrus was watched carefully by the other members of the Resistance as he had been the lieutenant under Ulrich, one of the captains who betrayed Eddard Stark. Her Resistance cell members, Burd and Dion were there as well though there was no sign of Danus, the leader of Arya's cell. Then Itius looked to see Arya enter the room.

"Ah, Arya, I see that you've woken up" Itius greeted "When we pulled you from the water, you were half drowned."

"What happened to the rest of my Cell?" Arya asked

"Well as you can see, Burd and Dion survived along with Langley." Itius said "But I'm afraid commander Danus didn't survive, Bor and Soren also died as well. But now I am sending you on a scouting mission in the Northern Crownlands"

"So now we will be scouts" Arya grumbled

"Arya, this whole Resistance Movement is now under pressure" Itius sighed "While we left King's Landing, there are still people loyal to Martin. I received information that Joffrey has taken the services of an Essos' private Admiral Known as Travis Thresh and if he's fighting for Joffrey then we may have a problem"

"Who is this Travis Thresh?" Burd asked

"Travis was born in Braavos but he and his family were captured by Slavers at sea and sold into Slavery" Itius replied "Itius watched his family died but he eventually escaped where he vowed he would fight Slavers and Pirates so he assembled a group of former Slaves and they raided a Slaver's camp and stole a fleet. Then Travis started a private war against the Slavers. Travis is not just a raider, he's good at battle tactics and has led Slavers into ambushes before. Apparently, Cersei offered him the Crown's support for his war if he helped deal with the Resistance. It was his fleet that ambushed us in the Narrow Sea and now the Joffrey's forces have gotten stronger in Crackclaw Point and the separate cells there are having problems. That will be Servantius and Garrus' job which is to scout and help these cells. And now Dion will be taking Danus' place as commander of his cell and will take his cell over towards the town of Maidenpool. A Resistance cell has taken over the town and is holding it against forces loyal to Joffrey. But they are not part of the full Resistance and I need the whole cell investigated, there have been reports that they are extremists but will fight for Martin but we still don't know much about them so I need to find out."

"We will do our jobs Commander" Dion saluted and then he left and was followed by the others"

"Good luck" Itius said to them as they left "We may need it in the upcoming months."

 **Harrenhal:**

Tywin Lannister sat in one of the Great Ruined towers of Harrenhal. This castle was a major strategic location as it was in the path between Riverrun and King's Landing. He was silently pleased when he heard reports that Gregor Clegane's raiding party had been destroyed as now he no longer had to deal with him himself. Years ago, Tywin had acted like he was proud that the Targaryen children were dead as they eliminated a threat to him but secretly, he was fuming, he was not above killing children like he had done in the Reyne Tarbeck Rebellion but he had sent a message that time. There was no message with the Targaryen children and that murder had been unnecessary. Worse, killing Elia Martell had angered the Martell family but Robert Baratheon and other Westerlanders had been proud of Gregor Clegane and so Tywin had been unable to punish him. But now he was missing and Amory Lorch had been captured.

Tywin watched over the army he had at Harrenhal, these men would fight for Joffrey and so Tywin had sent men on missions to take back the Riverlands only for them to fall into ambushes led by Edmure Tully and with help from his uncle Brynden Tully. However, he had received reports that the Vale men were going back to the Vale. Apparently, Lyn Corbray had betrayed Martin at Cloud Ruler which had resulted in more deaths at Cloud Ruler and now he had released Lysa Tully and intended to taking back the Vale and now the Vale was in a state of Civil War. Tywin had gotten the message that Lysa had been the cause of Jon Arryn's murder and partly to blame for the arrest of Tyrion. But for now, there was not much he could do so for now Tywin had to act naturally.

Tywin also noticed that some of the Legions had camped North of Harrenhal and they were watching his every move, Tywin knew about this and his plan was to weaken his men until the Legions launched an attack on Harrenhal and then he would retreat back to King's Landing.

Then the door opened and man with soft looks and pale skin entered, he wore steel plate armour with a red fish engraved on. This was Lord William Mooton and the lord of Maidenpool. House Mooton had sided with King Joffrey despite the fact that they were sworn to House Tully. This was not the first time that the Mootons had sided against their lord as William's brother, Ser Myles had been Rhaegar Targaryen's squire and he had died at the Trident. House Mooton had lost some of its power and now Lord William sought to reclaim it. Tywin did not think much of Lord William as he was cowardly and timed. Maidenpool had been captured early in the war and now Lord William sought to reclaim his town. Tywin had allowed him the men to try and take back Maidenpool as he had to look like he was helping Joffrey's side. But Lord William was no leader and this Resistance cell that held Maidenpool was strong and they had the support of the People.

"Lord Tywin" Lord Mooton spoke "The men are ready"

"Then march back to your town" Tywin replied "And good luck at trying to take back Maidenpool. I can't help anymore as I have to hold Harrenhal against the rebels"

"Hail King Joffrey" William said as he left

"Hail King Joffrey" Tywin said as William left though he didn't really mean it but he had to keep up his act. "And maybe you shall take back Maidenpool though I doubt it."

 **Wayrest: Essos:**

Daenerys looked as she as well as Jorah, Farengar and her Dothraki companion Rakharo looked over the deck of the High King's Ship as they came into the docks. After their meeting in Sentinel, High King Emeric had granted them passage on his ship to sail towards the capital city of Wayrest. High King Emeric stood next to her as they looked on to see the city itself "I welcome you to Wayrest" he said

Daenerys looked at him "Is there anything you can tell me about Wayrest?" she asked

Emeric looked at her "Wayrest started off as a fishing village but it soon grew to become a trading port in the Iliac Bay, sometimes called the Starfall bay. The city became one of the biggest parts of the ancient Septim Empire and was one of the busiest ports in the Empire. After the fall of the Septims, our city got attacked by pirates but our strong walls held together and we have fought to maintain the culture of the Septim Empire. Wayrest is now the largest city that remains of the ancient Empire but not the oldest. The oldest city that still exists from the Septim Empire is Windhelm."

"So what is your culture?" Farengar asked

"Wayrest is a place of peace and knighthood." Emeric replied "We have the Knights of the Flame, an elite force of knights who played a major role in Ranser's war. They led the vanguard which defeated Ranser's forces at Markwasten moor. Wayrest is home to many business and the surrounding lands are full of farms and mines. Our Religion is the Nine Divines like the old Septim Empire but the Daedric Prince Azura has a cult here which is widely worshipped"

"I thought the Daedric Princes were viewed as being evil gods?" Daenerys asked

"Most are" Farengar claimed "But Azura and Merida have been viewed as being good"

"Magic is also widely practiced here" Emeric added "We don't have dark views on magic though like the old Septim Empire, we outlaw the raising of the dead and necromancy that involves using sacrifices. But we have the Mages Guild dedicated to the study of magic and preserving old tomes. We also have the Fighters Guild which is like a mercenary company though they don't just do jobs for the money. They also fight dark creatures such as Vampires and dark Daedric cults. When we dock, a trading caravan will take you over to the border town of Oldgate where you will be on your own but the men there will brief you on what's happening"

Daenerys nodded and then she looked over to get a better view of Wayrest. The city itself was beautiful which took up a good part of the coast. The city was protected by massive walls which surrounded the entire city with watchtowers all around the city. Daenerys could see a river went through the city and into the sea. Daenerys had travelled around a lot in her childhood but this city was the most beautiful she had ever seen. She then wondered what Rivenspire was like.

 **Stormlands: Near Parchments:**

Martin stood near his commanders as they watched for Renly and his force to arrive. During the night there had been a massive Storm which often happened in the Stormlands. But the Stormk had now made the land in-between Martin and Renly's armys very soggy and marshy. Tullius pushed a pole into the now muddy field and the pole sand deep into the mud and he went back towards Martin "The whole field has become soggy, we can't place heavy armoured men on this field or horses, they'll just sink into the mud."

"Then maybe we can use that to our advantage" Martin said "Mace Tyrell is no real war leader and he might insist on charging anyway. If the men get stuck then they'll be easy prey for our archers."

"A sound idea my Prince" Randyll claimed

"The men are also talking" Grandmaster Delphine added "They are saying that this storm we had is an omen from the Storm God. The Storm has made the battle easier for us which is a sign that we have his favour"

Then he watched as Renly came over the hills and was followed by his army then Martin looked at Lord Tarly "Get the vanguard into position" he ordered "It's time" Randyll nodded and he called out for his men and they all marched into position.

 **Other side of the field:**

King Renly Baratheon sat on his horse as he watched as his nephew's men all marched into battle lines. Lord Mace Tyrell was with him on his horse along with his Rainbow guard and Garlen Tyrell.

"This is it men" Renly spoke "The Battle is upon us and by the end of the day, we shall defeat my nephew and be one step closer to the Iron Throne" The men loyal to him cheered such as Loras Tyrell and the other members of the Rainbow guard. Though Garlen Tyrell looked a bit worried.

"Your Grace, permission to speak" he asked

"Permission granted" Renly replied

"I'm not so sure that the idea of charging is a good idea" he admitted

"Are you questioning your king?" Loras snapped "He is the King, we follow his orders"

"But this field is all muddy" Garlen hissed "If we charge we'll just get stuck in the mud and those archers will rain hell down on us"

"We charge regardless" Renly said and he looked to Lord Mace "Send the first wave" Mace nodded and he looked to his men and with a shout, a force of 15,000 Reachmen Calvary charged towards Prince Martin's lines.

 **King's Landing: Streets:**

Tyrion Lannister walked through the streets on King's Landing with his sellsword friend Bronn with him. He was on his way to meet with Brynjolf, the leader of the Thieves guild and Martin's spies in King's Landing. They had some important information for Tyrion and Tyrion was now walking through the streets of the city on his way to their hidden base. He noticed the angry glares he was getting from the crowd and he could see that the streets were not a safe place. That was why he brought Bronn with him as he could be attacked at any time by the smallfolk of the city. With the war going on, supplies in the city were falling fast and many people were starving and it had caused several fights in the streets which sometimes resulted in the deaths of some of the members of the City Watch. With most of the good leaders of the City Guard defecting to the Resistance, the Watch had to rely on Conscripts who knew nothing about fighting and this city guard were not prepared for fighting thugs in the streets, let alone a proper trained army.

"Martin is currently fighting down in the Stormlands against his uncle who has a bigger army" Tyrion said to Bronn "Renly is no leader and I know that Martin has a plan to beat him"

"And then he will come here" Bronn claimed

"Not straight away" Tyrion confessed "He would want to secure the rest of the Crownlands before making his move. He will wipe us out one bit at a time. That makes me glad that I chose to support him in secret. But how can I protect myself if someone discovers what I'm up to."

"Well you have that mind you keep telling me about" Bronn replied

"Well I've never been able to kill anyone with my mind" Tyrion claimed

"Good, because then I wouldn't get paid" Bronn added "What about your father, how much of a threat is he?"

"Not much to Martin" Tyrion said "He admires him and sees him as the best future King. Despite what people think, my father is not power hungry though he makes seem like it, he just wants to be remembered and help establish a dynasty that will last forever. He sees Joffrey as a lost cause which I agree on. That boy is the second Mad King. But my father is really busy as he can't let anyone know what he's up to. The only real threat I can see is that new admiral Travis Thresh. He has a good mind unlike the other council members and that makes him dangerous."

Then as he came towards the Bee and Barb tavern where the Thieves Guild had a secret headquarters, he came across a crowd which were in front of someone who was speaking out against Joffrey's rule. This had become more common and these people ended up being killed by the city guard.

"Corruption!" the speaker spat out "Yes, we are swollen, bloated, foul. Brother sleeps with sister in the bed of Kings and we are surprised when the fruit of their incest is rotten! Yes a rotten King, sitting on the Throne when the true King is out there righting for his throne, a King with the ancient powers of the Divines and the blessing of the Gods!"

Tyrion looked at the man "It's hard to argue with his assessment. Joffrey is a lost cause. It's the rest of us I'm worried about. I don't want the city to turn on itself"

"The second Mad Kings prances down his bloodstain halls to the tune of a twisted Demon Monkey!" the speaker spat out which made the crowd laugh and even Tyrion chuckled at that.

"You have to admire his imagination" he laughed but he had no idea who he was talking about.

Bronn did though "You know he's talking about you?" he claimed

Tyrion's smile fell and turned into a look of shock and horror "What?" he gasped "Demon Monkey?"

"They think you're pulling the King's strings" Bronn admitted "They think that you're controlling the King"

"I'm fighting on the side of the true King" Tyrion hissed

"It's better they don't know that" Bronn suggested "It will make it less likely that you are discovered" he then walked off leaving Tyrion looking in shock.

"Demon Monkey?" he groaned

 **Later: The Bee and Barb:**

Shortly later, Tyrion and Bronn were at the Bee and Barb tavern which was a popular place for supporters of Martin to hang out. The entrance to the Thieves Guild was also located in the Tavern and Tyrion had gone towards a hidden room in the back to the Tavern that ws covered by a cupboard with a false back wall. Tyrion met with the Thieves Guild Leader Brynjolf along with their top 3 men, Karliath, Delvin and Vex.

"Even though the Resistance left the city, there are still those who fight for Martin" Delvin said "These men are brave and are sabotaging the city watch and they have no idea."

"And how are they doing that?" Tyrion asked

"Some of the Smiths believe in Martin and are making weapons that are useless such as blunt swords." Vex revealed "Some members are even stealing the supplies and sending them to us which we sent towards the Resistance."

"But with Travis Thresh now involved, that has become harder as he had discovered some of our shipments" Karliath added

"There is something big we have learnt" Delvin added "And this is important which is why Brynjolf asked to meet you"

"And what is this important thing?" Tyrion asked

"We have men in Joffrey's nose" Brynjolf replied "Several of our Thugs are working in Joffrey's men to gain information. We have an informant known as the Bear though we don't know his real identinty. He has already given us useful information and we got information that the Queen Regent is working with the Alchemist's Guild to bring a lot of Wildfire. I don't know how much but it's enough to make me worried"

"Wildfire?" Tyrion gasped "A lot of Wildfire could destroy this city if something goes wrong"

"I know" Brynjolf replied "That's what makes me worried. A few years ago, we found some of the Mad King's Wildfire caches and that much wildfire was too dangerous so we located these caches and Prince Martin had them removed in secret and dumped into the Ocean while we diluted the ones that were left. Though I'm still worried that there may be other caches that have not been found."

Tyrion looked "If there is Wildfire being made then it poses a big threat to Martin. I must see how much wildfire has been made."

Bronn looked at him "Then our next stop will be the Alchemist Guild" he said

 **The Vale:**

Mychel Redfort groaned as he started to wake up. He woke up to find himself lying on a bedroll in the middle of the forest. The sun was starting to rise and Mychel could see a fire that was burning. Mychel looked to see a hooded woman was skinning a few Rabbits. Then the woman turned to look at him "I see you've woken up." She said "You've had a rough night."

"Where am I and who are you?" Mychel demanded as he tried to sit down.

"You are in the middle of the Snakewood" the woman said "And as for who I am" the woman then removed her hood to reveal a tall, strapping young woman with short coal black hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in leather clothes but Mychel knew who this was as he had met this woman a few times.

"Mya Stone?" he gasped. Mya was the oldest of King Robert's bastard children. She had been born when Robert had been fostered in the Vale and was one of the ones that Robert knew. Robert had sometimes come to visit Mya when he was still in the Vale and even once considered bringing her to the Red Keep though Cersei stopped this.

"Hello Mychel" Mya greeted "I suppose you're wondering what's going on? When your master Lyn Corbray is a traitor. He's conspiring with Petyr Baelish and he released Lysa from Cloud Ruler and they are going to take over the Vale"

"So that's why he fled at Cloud Ruler" Mychel gasped "I had no idea that Lyn was working with that traitor"

"There's more" Mya added "Some of the lords such as Yohn Royce had grown a bit suspicious ever since Lysa was arrested and how she was defending Baelish. Some I did some looking around in Lysa's rooms and we learnt some very important things. Robin Arryn is not a son of Lord Jon Arryn, he is the son of Petyr Baelish and Lysa Arryn. Since he's not a son of Lord Arryn, that means that he has no claim to the Vale. So Lord Royce and several other Lords have discovered this and are going to name someone else as Lord of the Vale. They close Harrold Hardyng since he has Arryn blood in him through his mother Alys Arryn, Lord Jon Arryn's sister. So the loyal men of the Vale who are still in the Vale have gathered at Ironoakes, the seat of House Waynwood where Harrold is. Several of Lyn's men have taken Robin and there may be a Civil war in the Vale soon which has force Brynden Tully to bring the rest of the Vale back here. He's fighting for Harrold but he's blocked at the Bloody Gate."

"So we're going to Ironoaks then" Mychel said

"We are" Mya said "Lord Royce will explain everything when we get there."

 **Maidenpool:**

The town of Maidenpool was one of the larger settlements in the Riverlands. Built along the southern shores of the Bay of Crabs, the town has gained a lot of Trade in the Riverlands though not as much as the town of Saltpans. The town of Maidenpool has a busy harbour and pink stone walls, fishermen of the town would fish in the bay of Crabs for Fish and Crabs to tell in the markets of Maidenpool. Maidenpool was also one of the places that has seen a lot of battles over it's history. When Maidenpool was still a petty kingdom, it failed to conquer Crackclaw point and several of the Storm Kings and Kings of the Rivers and Hills have sacked Maidenpool and added it to their realm. Maidenpool also switched loyalties during the Dance of the Dragons Civil war as Lord Walys supported Queen Rhaenyra but after his death, the new Lord Manfryd changed his loyalties to King Aegon II.

Arya Stark along with the rest of her Resistance squad looked upon the town of Maidenpool and could see that the town had been sacked at some point as the walls had been reduced to rubble at some places while houses had been burnt. But the walls had Martin's banners on so whoever was holding the city at this point was loyal to Martin. Arya then walked through the city and they watched as Civilians tried to repair the damage done to their city while some armoured men tried to train other members to fight. They soon came to the courtyard of Maidenpool castle where they saw a group of men looking over a map of the lands around them. Arya believed that these men were the leaders of this squad and Arya saw some of them look at him.

One of the men looked at her with interest. He was a handsome man with red-gold hair and he wore a breastplate with a purple lightning bolt engraved on. He smiled at her "Lady Arya Stark" he greeted "I didn't expect to find you here"

"I'm not a lady!" Arya hissed "And how do you know my name?"

"Because I knew your father" the man said "I am Beric Dondarrion, Leader of the Brotherhood Resistance squad."

"I see the main Resistance leaders sent you here to investigate us" another man who stood next to Beric said. Arya assumed that this was the 2nd in command. He was a tall fat man with a balding head and a smooth face. He saw that he wore red robes that showed that he was a Priest of R'hllor "I am Thoros of Myr" he greeted

"May I ask why you are here?" Beric asked

Dion, the new leader of Arya's Resistance squad spoke up "Commander Itius Hayn asked us to come here to investigate this cell. Since he didn't know much about this cell, he said that he needed to know more."

"Itius is a good man" Thoros spoke "But we cannot join his main Resistance when we've got our own headquarters here. We are holding this town after we captured it from Outlaws and we will not abandon it."

"But you have a massive force heading to this town" Burd tried to reason "This town cannot hold against a large force with the walls down."

"We will not abandon these defenceless villagers to be murdered by a bunch of enemy soldiers" a man with bad teeth, a bushy brown beard and wearing a large yellow cloak.

"Lem Lemmoncloak" Beric said "He was with me at the Mummers Ford. But we have seen what these men can do. I saw girls aged 12 get raped by the Mountain's men and children set of fire along with babies slaughtered. I will not let this town suffer the same fate as that town."

"Maybe Beric is right" Arya said "We can't just leave these men to be slaughtered by enemy."

Dion sighed "Very well them, we will stay for now and help fight"

"Good" Beric smiled "Then we have a job to do"

 **Meanwhile: Road to Maidenpool:**

Marching along the main road towards to town of Maidenpool, Lord William Mooton led a small force of soldiers which included men that Tywin Lannister had given him. His small force would be ready to take back his town in the name of King Joffrey and maybe he would get back some of the land he lost after Robert's Rebellion, his men also included former men from the Mountain's men who had survived the disaster at Cloud Ruler. These included Septon Utt, a disgraced Septon who was expelled from the Faith of the Seven, Iggo, a Dothraki horse warrior and Rorge and Biter, two former criminals. William smiled as he saw his town come into sight and he turned to his men.

"All right men!" he ordered "We have a job to do, the Resistance is holding this town but this town belongs to my family and we are loyal to King Joffrey! Now, let's us take back my city, and put all these Resistance scum to the sword. Now who's with me?" the men cheered in responce and the more savage men were looking forward to sacking the town.

 **King's Landing: Alchemist Guild Headquarters:**

The Alchemist Guild was an ancient order of Pyromancers. They were older than the Maesters and rose after the Fall of the Septim Empire. They held a vast amount of knowledge but were well known for being the creators of Wildfire, a green liquid substance that burns whatever it touches and cannot be put out. Though their influence has fallen over the years and have been replaced by the Maesters of the citadel and now most members were old men. The Alchemists claimed they could also transmute metals and create living creatures of fire though not many believe this. The Alchemist Guild had a headquarters in King's Landing near Visenya's Hill and their hall is an imposing labyrinth of cold black stone. While their influence has fallen, there were times during the Targaryen rule where they became important such as during the rule of King Aegon IV who ordered the Pyromancers to build him dragons which were wooden and metal dragons that could spit wildfire. He had planned to send them down the Boneway, one of the roads into Dorne but they didn't make it past the Kingswood. One dragon caught fire and the others soon followed and soon, all of the dragons were destroyed and they burnt a quarter of the Kingswood.

During the Great Spring sickness, wildfire was used to burn the dead bodies in the dragonpit and this burnt a quarter of King's Landing and Wildfire may have been linked to the death of King Aegon V at the Tragedy of Summerhall when he tried to hatch dragons but ended up burning Summerhall down which killed him, his lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Ser Duncan the Tall and his oldest son Duncan. But Wildfire was used most by King Aerys II known as the Mad King. After the Difiance of Duskendale, King Aerys grew madder and began to grow fascinated by Wildfire and the Alchemist Guild were seen more at his court. Wildfire became a method of execution where King Aerys would burn the traitors in Wildfire and laugh as they burnt such as Lord Rickard Stark which would spark Robert's Rebellion. King Aerys would also have the Pyromancers create caches of Wildfire which were stashed over King's Landing and he would burn the city if the Rebellion was lost. When Hand of the King Qarlton Chelsted opposed the plan and resigned as Hand, King Aerys had him burnt alive by Wildfire and made the head of the Pyromancers Wisdom Rossart the new hand. Both were king by Jaime Lannister during the sack of King's Landing.

Now Tyrion Lannister and Bronn were in the Alchemist Guild Headquarters with Wisdom Hallyne, the head of the Alchemist Guild and he looked at a jar of Wildfire. This small jar was enough to burn a man alive and it was just a small amount since it was in a very thick glass jar. "Take care my Lord" Wisdom Hallyne said. Wisdom Hallyne was an old man who spluttered his words and he had a crooked back.

"I've heard an old sailor's proverb" Tyrion remarked "Piss on Wildfire and your cock burns off"

"Oh" Hallyne replied "I've not conducted this experiment, though it could very well be true. Wildfire is a substance that burns so hot it melts wood, stone and even steel. And of course flesh, it burns so hot it melts flesh." Tyrion then handed back the jar to Hallyne "After the deaths of the dragons, Wildfire was the key to Targaryen Rule."

Bronn snorted which Tyrion noticed "My companion takes issue" he said

"If I can tell you how many crazy old men I have seen pushing carts around army camps making grand claims about jars full of pigshit" Bronn commented "No offence mate"

Wisdom Hallyne did take offense to that "Our order does not deal in pigshit!" he snapped "The substance is fire given form and we have been perfecting it since the days of King Meagor!"

"To do what?" Bronn asked

"The jars are put into catapults and then flung at the enemy" Hallyne replied

"How much do you have?" Tyrion asked, this may be what Brynjolf was worried about. Wisdom then went over to get the keys to the vaults where the Wildfire was stored and the went down a corridor followed by Tyrion and Bronn.

Bronn still had trouble believing that this plan would work "If you can get real soldiers to man the catapults then maybe you can hit your target one time in ten. But all the real soldiers are in the Riverlands or have defected to the Resistance. This city is pull of men who have no idea how to use a sword."

Hallyne still felt insulted "My lord, this man is insulting!" he growled

Bronn carried on "I don't know if you've seen a battle old man but things can get a bit messy" he added "Because while we're flinging things at them, they're flinging things back at us. Men die, men shit themselves, men run which means pots falling. Which means fires inside the walls which means the poor cunts trying to defend the city end up burning it down"

Tyrion could see that Bronn was right "My friend remains unconvinced"

Wisdom Hallyne glared at Bronn "He would not dare have insulted my order when King Aerys was on the throne!" he hissed

"Was he's not anymore" Bronn commented "And all his pots of wildfire didn't help him. Men win wars, not magic tricks."

Wisdom Hallyne then came towards a large vault where he quickly unlocked the door and pulled the large doors open to reveal a massive store room filled with shelves that were stacked with jars of Wildfire and the jars went on. Tyrion looked at the wildfire in shock. "We have been working tirelessly. Day and night since your royal sister gave us the command to do so. We have 7811 jars of wildfire, enough to burn our enemy fleets and armies both."

"That is a shit idea" Bronn commented

"I'm afraid I have to agree with my advisor Wisdom Hallyne" Tyrion commented, this Wildfire could prove trouble for Martin when he attacked King's Landing "The cotents of this room could level this city to the ground. You won't be making Wildfire for my sister anymore. You will be making it for me"

 **Fort Snowhawke: The North:**

Fort Snowhawke was the headquarters of the First Legion that was stationed in the North. When each Legion was completed, their first mission was to capture an old fortress from outlaws that would be the start of their base. Each Legion would have their own keep where they were stationed. General Tullius and Prince Martin both agreed that it would save funds by rebuilding an old abandoned castle than building a brand new one. Fort Snowhawke was located in the Rills which was full of streams and brooks. During the days of the Septim Empire, Snowhawke was a large city and was one of the larger settlements in the North and was an important trade centre between the other large Northern Cities of Windhelm and Winterhold. But during the Oblivion Crisis, the Daedra attacked the city and left the city in ruins with only the Great Keep surviving and after the war, the city never recovered and became a base of for the army of House Ryder when they were Kings until they swore fealty to House Stark. But eventually, Fort Snowhawke became abandoned and was used as a base by outlaws until the First Legion attacked and drove the outlaws away. Now Fort Snowhawke had been rebuilt and was now an imposing fortress for the Legion. Several times they had been attacked by the outlaws who wanted the fort back but each time they were repelled. Fort Snowhawke was also a strategic location as it was located in an area where the soldiers could respond to an attack that happened along the Western areas of the North quickly.

Galmar Stone Fist, the 2nd in command of the First Legion was now the commander of Fort Snowhawke since Legate Ulfric had taken most of the Legion South but there was still a small force to defend the North along with the Northern Soldiers who stayed behind. Galmar along with the Legion soldiers he took on his mission to find the Jagged Crown had returned some time ago and Galmar had sent the crown down to the Legions at Harrenhal with a small escort. Galmar was busy overlooking the soldiers when he came across Fort Snowhawke's new arrival, Theon Greyjoy. Theon had arrived a few days and he had ridden so hard that he had nearly killed his horse. Theon had said that he had some important news to tell but had been too tired to say and so Theon had been given a day to rest. The next morning, Theon had said that his family had rejected Martin's offer and were coming to attack the North. While an Ironborn attack was possible, many of the Legions didn't believe that Theon would betray his own family but Galmar wanted to hear him out and so he decided to hear the news from Theon himself.

"Greyjoy!" he called out in his usual growl, Galmar was known for having a voice that sounded like a growl when he talked "I would like a word"

Theon nodded and he followed Galmar and they went into the Legate's office. This office was the private chambers of the Legate of the Legion and it had a simple bed along with a nightstand. There was also a table that held a map of the North and an armour stand where the armour and weapons would be kept. This was usually Ulfric's office but it was being temporary used by Galmar while he was leading the First Legion who were still in the North and he wore his usual bear skin armour.

Galmar brought Theon over to the table and he looked at Theon "All right Greyjoy!" Galmar said to him "You said that the Ironborn are coming here to attack us, where are they planning to attack"

"Their attack plans may have changed but father sent my sister to Deepwood Motte." Theon said "Deepwood Motte would give them control over the Wolfswood and the ability to raid along the Eastern Coast and Deepwood Motte is not far from the coast. They may attack Bear Island as well though I don't know for certain but Bear Island is the perfect base for future operations."

"What else?" Galmar asked

"This next one is just as bad" Theon said "Father sent his brother Victorian down the Fever River which will take him to Moat Calian. Victorian commands the Iron Fleet and he will have a good force with him. If he captures Moat Calian then our supply routes to the South will be cut off"

"Well we still have the trading fleet at White Harbour" Galmar said "But even so, it won't easy to take on two enemies so we will have to decide on which one to strike against, Moat Calian or Deepwood Motte."

"Deepwood Motte is in striking range of Winterfell" Theon said "But knowing the history of the Ironborn, they won't go too far from the coast and Bear Island still have soldiers that can weaken the Ironborn while we take back Moat Calian."

"Moat Calian is definitely a bigger threat" Galmar agreed "So it's decided, we will strike back against Moat Calian. We will strike them on two fronts, some of my men don't trust you but I do so I will be giving you a small force and we also have our ships that you helped design. It's time to put them to good use, you will lead an attack by sea while I'll take the rest of the Legion to strike by the land."

"We can do more than that" Theon suggested "We can send a message to Greywater Watch and inform the Crannogmen led by House Reed. They can lead guerrilla attacks on the Ironborn, they known the land and they can use it well. It would also be best to sent a message to the Glovers and warn them that the Ironborn are coming. They will have a better chance of holding them off"

"Lord Galbert and his brother Robett are both in the South" Galmar said "Robett's wife Lady Sybelle holds Deepwood Motte but you're right, we should send a message to House Glover to warn them." Galmar then looked at Theon "You want to show the North that you will fight for us and not against us, then prove it. Some might call me a fool but I trust you Theon Greyjoy and now you must lead your men against the invaders. Are you up to this?"

"I am" Theon replied "I may have been born on the Iron Islands but for most of my life, I was raised by Lord Stark and Robb saw me as a brother. When I went back to the Iron Islands, they saw me as a weakling and it's clear that my place is not with them. My place is here in the North, my blood father does not act like my father and now it's time for me to show where my loyalties lie."

 **Stormlands:**

"Loose!" Martin shouted across his men and his archers fired another snot of arrows at the charging army. The first wave of the charge had not even made it to Randyll Tarly's vanguard as they had gotten stuck in the mud and many were cut down by arrows fired by the archers. The Battle had been going on for a few hours now but now the mud was beginning to harden and some of Renly's horsemen had taken another route and now they were fighting with Randyll Tarly's vanguard. But now most of Renly's army were now on the field so Martin looked at General Tullius and he nodded "It's time, give the order"

General Tullius nodded and he looked towards the men of the Fifth Legion. General Tullius would be leading these men since the currently Legate was unable to. Legate Alis was getting old and had been forced to step down as Legate but would carry on serving the Legions as a trainer and drill instructor for Future Legions. The Fifth Legion had been unable to join the fight since they were trapped in the Stormlands but now they had joined the war and the soldiers of the Stormland Houses were also ready.

"Charge!" Tullius ordered and the Legion carvery all charged towards the Reach's ranks while the Infantry along with the other Stormland Houses stayed behind until Martin would be ready to give them the order to charge as well.

Renly watched alongside Mace Tyrell as the Battle went on in front of them. Loras Tyrell was leading the vanguard but now most of his army were fighting. And now Martin had sent his own men into the fight and the Legion Calvary were heavily armoured and skilled in combat which Renly's Calvary were not since they had not fought in a proper battle yet. Renly watched as General Tullius led his Calvary on several charged which cut through his ranks and allowed Randyll Tarly to regain his ground and fight back.

Renly growled as the amulet around his neck began to glow "It's time for me to join this fight!" he hissed "I will show my nephew who the King is." He then charged down the hill with the rest of his Rainbow guard which include the Blue Knight Brianne of Tarth, the purple Knight Ser Parmen Crane, the yellow Knight Ser Emmon Cuy and the orange Knight Ser Cortnay Penrose.

Martin watched as his uncle joined the fighting and now it was his time to join the fight "All right men" he called out "My uncle thinks he's the King but he has not yet proven that he is the King as all he did was hold tourneys while we were out fighting. Let's show them what a real battle is" the men cheered and then Martin lend the charge into the battle.

Loras Tyrell and his brother Garlen slashed their swords at their enemies but now the battle was chaos and they had no idea who were fighting. Loras looked shocked at this, he had been fighting in tourneys but this was his first true battle and he was shocked at the horrors of true battle. He was also very muddy as he had gotten stuck in the mud during his charge and had to be pulled out by Garlen. But all Loras could see around him were dead bodies of soldiers and the screams of the wounded. Loras then looked to see his King Renly Baratheon charge into battle on top of his horse and his Rainbow Guard was around him. But he could only watch as his horse was killed by an arrow which got Renly trapped under and he was pulled out by Ser Emmon Cuy.

"My King" Ser Emmon Cuy called out "We must watch out, the enemy is surrounding us…" Cuy was cut off when an arrow pierced his back and a second one hit his neck. Cuy fell the floor as he choked on his own blood. Renly then looked to see his nephew Martin fighting and he was holding off against them. Renly even saw his throw a few soldiers back using his unrelenting force shout.

"Nephew!" Renly called out and Martin looked at him and Renly and Martin started walking towards each other as they held their weapons out "It grieves me that we meet like this"

"We I never did want to fight you uncle" Martin hissed "But you are the youngest of my father's brothers and you have a weak claim to the throne. Therefore you cannot be King and even if you did, you would just be a puppet of Mace Tyrell. All that man ever cared about was getting his blood on the throne"

"Well I guess it's King vs. King now" Renly smiled "Whoever wins this fight will win the battle. Too much blood had been lost. I did not want to fight you to see my army shattered."

All around them, everyone stopped fighting as they watched Martin and Renly charge at each other, Martin had a slight advantage since he fought with two swords and had much training and was already experienced in battles, he also used the Elemental Fury Shout to improve his attacks. Renly had fought in Tourneys but never in proper battle and Martin was able to counter every one of his attacks. Soon they both locked their weapons together and tried to push at each other.

"So are you going to give up yet nephew?" Renly sneered

"Never!" Martin hissed "And I think it's time you returned to us uncle" Martin then gave a big push and he knocked Renly back before hitting on the head with the hilt of his sword which knocked him to the Ground. Martin was above him and Loras thought he was about to kill Renly and got ready to charge and protect his King. But instead Martin put his sword down at knelt before his uncle, Martin then reached down and removed the amulet from his neck. There was a quick lighting strike and then Renly looked up to see his nephew holding the amulet.

"Nephew?" Renly said before he gave a few deep breaths "What's going on here, why were we fighting"

"There are a lot of Things to be explained uncle" Martin said "But I can explain them back at our camp"

Renly looked towards his men "Stand down, this battle is over" he ordered and his men then stood down "I would like to know what happened, the last thing I remember was some strange man in a black cloak coming into my chambers at the Red Keep."

"This amulet was the reason and I can explain soon" Martin said as he held up the amulet.

 **Meanwhile, up on the Hills:**

Over on the Hills overlooking the battle. Several people in black hooded robes watched as the battle ended. One of the men who was their leader narrowed his eyes. He wore a crown made from bones on his head and he held a large wooden stick in one hand "So our pawn has been freed from our control?" he hissed

"No matter" another man said "Soon we will make our move and show the world the might of Molag Bal, the lord of Domination"

"The Worm Cult will raise armies of undead and we will conquer this world like we nearly did before the rise of the Septim Empire." A third man said

The leader looked at the man who spoke before "We still need to spread confusion, kill the man who was our pawn, he has outlived his usefulness."

The man held up a large ugly looking mace with dripped with blood and was covered in sharp spikes "It will be done."

 **Essos: Road to Rivenspire:**

Daenerys rode on a horse that High King Emeric had given her at Wayrest. Farengar and Jorah rode horses of their own while Rakharo rode one of his own along with several other Dothraki riders. After leaving Wayrest, they carried on the long road travelling past other important locations such as Pariah abbey, an abbey which was a large temple dedicated to the worship of Azura. They also road past Firebrand Keep, the headquarters for the Knights of the Flame, the highest knightly order in the area and one of the best military forces in the land. The final location they road past was Alcaire castle which was a noble's home and the seat of Duke Nathaniel, the brother of High King Emeric. They had stayed in his keep before they went on and now they were on the main road which would take them to the border town of Oldgate and then into Rivenspire.

This new land was so much different to what Daenerys had seen. The closest she had seen to this land was the forest of Qohor as most of the land in Essos was desert and the Dothraki sea was just sandy grass plains. This land was full of lush fields and streams of clean blue water. Daenerys had never seen anything like this and she saw this land as beautiful. She had said this to Duke Nathaniel and the Duke had laughed

"Don't be expecting this beauty in Rivenspire" he had laughed "That region is not like this land. You'll see that soon enough."

Daenerys looked at Jorah and Farengar "So, when we reach Oldgate, what do you think will happen?" she asked

Farengar looked at her "Well if there is a civil war in this Rivenspire then we should get some details first." He said

"I agree" Jorah added "The roads could be dangerous and even without the Civil war, from what Duke Nathaniel told us, there are also wild beats roaming the area."

"Well I guess we'll find out soon enough" Daenerys said as they carried on along the road. The last few miles were up a large hill and Daenerys looked at the wooden cages that held her dragons. Her dragons were still small but she loved them like they were her children. She had been feeding them cooked meat and sometimes when they rested, her large Black Dragon Drogon would try to find his own food but Daenerys never let them out of her sight as they were still very small and still couldn't fly yet "So how will we know this person we're suppose to meet?" she asked

"Well High King Emeric sent a letter" Farengar said "So we will be expected. His name is Darien Gautier, a soldier from the city of Camlorn and a veteran of Ranser's War. He will be at Oldgate to explain the situation to us. Once we get a better understanding of the Situation, then we can form a plan to deal with this problem.

"And then I may finally get a place to call home" Daenerys smiled "I have been wanting this all my life"

"Well we're nearing Oldgate" Jorah pointed out as he pointed towards a large stone wall in the distance which showed that they were nearing the town of Oldgate.

 **Beyond the Wall:**

The storm had gotten worse which had forced Jon's group to take shelter in a cave. They had built a small fire in the cave to keep warm but it was not much good with the heavy storm outside. Jon could hardly see anything as the snowfall outside was difficult to see through. Even Qhorin was troubled.

"In all my years I've spent beyond the Wall, I have never seen a snowstorm like that" he commented

"Well let's hope it clears up in the morning" Jon said.

But then just as they were about to try and settle down for the night, they were interrupted by a loud roar "What was that?" Ollrod asked

Haker got up and went outside to take a look what was going on but with the snowstorm, it was difficult to see what was out there. Then Serena who had a better eyesight since she was a vampire spotted something in the distance and she tapped Jon's shoulder "Look!" she pointed out.

Jon looked at where Serena was pointed and it the distance in the snow, he could see the shape of a large bear. It was a snow bear; these were massive bears that can grow up to 13 feet tall when they stood on their rear legs. They were native beyond the wall and also known to be very aggressive "A bear" Jon commented

"A snow bear" Qhorin said "I've seen just what they can do, I don't want to fight that thing"

Ollrod then looked more at the bear and could see that the bear's eyes were glowing blue, he looked at Qhorin "You've seen these bears before, do they normally have glowing blue eyes?" he asked

Jon looked a bit worried at that and he looked at the bear again and his eyes widened when he saw the bear charging towards them. Haker saw this too and then he ran back towards the group in a panic. But the bear charged towards him and it's white coat blended in with the snow. Then the Bear charged from the side and grabbed Haker by the neck. Haker let out a shrill scream of pain and the bear grabbed him but was quickly silenced by the bear and was pushed away. Jon and Serena ran out of the cave to help Haker but all they found was a small trail of blood and pieces of Haker's armour. Qhorin and the others soon joined them outside.

"Watchout" Qhorin said "That bear is still out there." All of them then drew their weapons and got into a circle as they looked out for any sign of the bear. But there was no sign. Then all of a sudden, the bear roared and jumped out and attacked them, grabbing Barber by the shoulder and throwing him to the ground. The bear then bit into his shoulder causing Barber to scream in agony and the bear threw his around before biting his neck, killing him.

Jon now got a better look at the bear and was shocked at what he saw. While the bear was massive with white fur, the fur had rotted in some places and Jon could see the Bear's ribs and bones in its legs. Then Jon realised that this bear had been raised from the dead just like those 2 Rangers. The White Walkers could raise animals from the dead as well as people. Jon charged at the bear but the bear swiped him with its claws and knocked him aside where Serena helped him up. Stonesnake and Hark then charged at the bear as well as it stood on its hind legs. Only for the bear to swipe Hark with its claws and then bite him on the neck as it reared up again and threw him aside. Ollrod looked at Hark who died from the impact and he looked at Jon and Qhorin "It's no good!" he shouted "The bear is too strong!"

Jon looked at Lynoit who was closest to the cave where the fire still was. He then remembered that the wights can be killed with fire so he shouted at Lynoit "Get some fire!" he shouted "It harms them!"

Lynoit nodded and he ran back into the cave and grabbed a stick from the fire and then he ran towards the bear so it could try and burn it before the snow put the fire on the stick out. The bear was now attacking Stonesnake and Qhorin and they were having better time at dodging its attacks. Stonesnake used a large axe and struck the Wight Bear on its head. But the axe got stuck and Stonesnake was unable to pull it out. Then the bear quickly jumped at Stonesnake and bit his head and lifted him into the air. Then the bear threw its head aside which bit Stonesnake's head off and his body was thrown aside. But as soon as the bear was back on four legs, Lynoit arrived and hit the bear with the flaming stick which soon caused its fur to catch fire which quickly spread across all over the bear and soon all of the bear was on fire. But because this wasn't natural, the bear still fought on and its massive size prevented the bear from burning completely.

The bear turned towards Lynoit who began to back away in fear of the bear as he had just seen the deaths of four of his companions. But just as the bear jumped at him, Qhorin jumped in front of the bear who was knocked to the ground and the bear tried to bite him but Qhorin locked his sword in the bear's moth which kept the bear from biting him. Jon and Serena tried to strike the bear but were knocked back by its head. Then the bear knocked Qhorin's sword out of his hands and then bite into Qhorin's chest. Qhorin groaned from the bite and the bear began to move him around as he bit more and more.

But then the bear suddenly let go and roared in anger. Jon looked to see and arrow in the bear's back and then a second arrow hit the bear causing it to turn away from them. Jon looked to see two people come out. One held a bow which was used to fire arrows at the bear and the other held a large axe, though he quickly replaced the axe with a black dagger. Then while the bear was distracted by the arrows, the man stabbed the bear in the neck with his dagger. The bear groaned before collapsing dead and it's body burnt.

Jon was about to go and thank the people but the person with the woman pointed the bow at him "Well look at this" the person said who was revealed to be a woman "Seems we've got some crows and night hunters here"

The other figure looked at them "What are you doing away from the rest of you crows?" he demanded

Jon answered that "We went beyond the Wall to look for signs of the White Walkers" he said "We hoped to speak with the Wildlings for information"

"A likely story" the woman laughed "Crows would never talk to wildlings"

"But Night Hunters might" the man said "They did have a history of helping the wildlings before they were disbanded." He then looked at Jon "What is your name?"

"Jon Snow" Jon replied

That made the woman lower his bow "You're Benjen Stark's nephew" she said "He talked about you"

"You've seen him?" Jon gasped "He's been missing for some time, that's another reason why we're here."

"We've met Benjen in the past" the woman added "But not for some time. He was always nice to us though not every Wildling. Some he hated though I can't say I blame him."

"You want information?" The man added "Then Mance will be able to tell you though I warn you. If you tried to harm him, I will spill your guts"

"Understood" Jon said and then he went over to Qhorin who was still on the ground and groaning from the attack. Serena was with him.

"He's wounded pretty badly" she said "We need to get him medical help or he'll die"

Jon looked at her "I hope the Wildlings have medical equipment" he said "He's going to need it"

Jon and Serena then picked Qhorin up and carried him on their shoulders and they followed the two wildlings while Ollrod and Lynoit followed them.

 **Chapter end:**

 **Notes: Well another chapter finished. I will try and get the next chapter of the Divine Empire done next though I have Mock Exams coming up. But I brought one of my favourite scenes from Game of Thrones, the Bear Attack; I had planned to bring this into the story when I saw that on the show. I originally planned to kill Jon's entire group apart from Jon and Serena but I changed it. I also plan to bring in more undead creatures into the story when we get to the White Walker invasion but we have others things before that. The White walkers will only play a minor role until near the end. I will say, there are some things in the Resistance storyline that will not be shown as they will be in the planned spinoff story. Travis Thresh's actions in Crackclaw Point will not be in this story but they will be in the Resistance. The reason for this is that there is too much to put in. Also for those who compared Travis with Grand Admiral Thrawn from Star wars, you're right; I did use him as inspiration for the character.**


	19. Dark Cults

**Dark Cults:**

 **Maidenpool: the Crownlands:**

Arya Stark watched as the members of the Brotherhood began to set up defences for an attacked. Some Scouts had reported that a small force of forces loyal to Joffrey were coming from the west and they were preparing to defend Maidenpool from the attack. Beric Dondarrion stood alongside Thoros of Myr and they got the Brotherhood soldiers ready for battle. Arya watched as Anguy taught a few smallfolk which had been recruited how to fire a bow. Then Arya heard someone singing and Arya walked over to another area of the town where he saw Lem Lemoncloak with other brotherhood soldiers sitting down as a small and thin man with thinning brown hair stood in the middle as he started singing and playing a musical instrument known as a lute. He wore patched faded green leathers with a woodman's axe and throwing knives ready.

Lem them saw Arya "Ah, our Resistance friend has arrived" he said "Allow me to introduce you to Tom of Sevenstreams, he's a singer and he keeps our morale up"

"Does he know of any songs about female knights?" Arya asked

Tom laughed "I don't know any songs about female knights" he said "Though I do know an old classic that has a female warrior in it"

"I would like to hear it then" Arya said

Tom got him lute ready and then he began to pluck the strings as he sung his song

"Oh there once was a hero named Ragnar the Red who came riding to Whiterun from old Rorikstead.

And the Braggart did swagger and brandished his blade as he told of bold battles and gold he had made.

But then he went quite did Ragnar the Red as he met the Shield maiden Matilda who said

Oh you talk and you lie and you drink all our mead now I think it's high time that you lie down and bleed

And so came the clashing and slashing of steal as the brave lass Matilda charged in full of zeal

And the Braggart named Ragnar was boastful no more, when his ugly read head rolled around on the floor"

Arya and Lem clapped at the song "That sounds like an old classic" Arya said

"That's an old song from the days of the Septim Empire" Tom said "The towns of Whiterun and Rorikstead no longer exist though they say that Whiterun used to be where Riverrun now is."

"Tom's job is to help keep morale up" Beric Dondarrion said as he approached them "We may be facing a host much bigger than us so we need all the morale we can get"

"Maidenpool's walls may have been damaged" Anguy said "But my archers are ready to unleash fire on the enemy"

Arya's commander Dion then approached and looked at Beric "So how long have you held Maidenpool?" he asked

"We took Maidenpool shortly after the War began" Beric explained "The town had been sacked by outlaws after the war began. Lord William Mooton chose to help the Joffrey so he could get the land he lost in the Rebellion back. But he left Maidenpool defenceless and outlaws led by the Brave Companions attacked the town but quickly left. Then my Brotherhood moved in and we chose to help defend these people. Now Lord Mooton wants his town back and had gotten a host of men to fight for his town. But we will fight when they arrived, I haven't run before, I'm not running now."

It was then that a loud horn was heard on the walls and Thoros of Myr started to listen out and then there was a second loud blast "Two blasts means that the enemy is in sight"

"Well" Beric smirked as he drew his sword "I guess it's time to fight."

 **King's Landing: Red Keep:**

Tyrion was back at the Small Council Chambers as the small council began to talk about more problems "Our representatives have managed to hire a number of small sellsword companies though we had to pay extra for them to come here" Gyles Rosby spoke

Queen Cersei looked at them "And what companies were hired?" she asked

"We got the services of the Long Lancers, the Company of the Cat, the Stormcrows and the Bright Banners" Gyles said

"Those companies have fewer than 5000 men combined" Tyrion groaned "We need more men than that"

"We just don't have the money to pay for bigger sellswords such as the Second Sons or the Golden Company" Gyles sighed "Our treasury is nearly empty, we've spent so much money on this war and we hardly have any for food supplies"

Commander Andens looked at the small council "The city watch is being attacked in the streets" he said "The people are starting to revolt, there have been several attacks on the guards and now I've had to install a curfew but order could break down quickly"

"They're commoners" Cersei snorted "They don't matter"

"A few don't matter" Andens replied "But if the peasants revolt then our guards may not be able to stop them. They could take over the city and open the gates when Martin arrives."

"Well hire more guards" Cersei said simply

"We don't have the money for that" Andens sighed "If I'm to hire more guards then I need money to pay for armour. I fear there may still be Resistance members in the city, several shipments of weapons and armour have been going missing from the supplies. I can't find who the Resistance members are but maybe an expert could."

Varys then held out a scrolls "I have also received this" he said "It's from Travis Thresh, he says that he will be returning to King's Landing in a few days."

"He's meant to be up putting the Resistance down in Crackclaw Point" Bennard Brune said

"The message says that he has been able to wipe out several cells and has even been able to take out one of their Commanders." Varys added "Commander Servantius was killed at Claw Island and now the island is under our control along with Rook's Rest. But there have been incidents with the siege equipment and has decided to come here to find Resistance members in the city."

"Well, do we have any other things to talk about?" Cersei asked

"Well I do have a suggestion" Gyles Rosby spoke up "If we need more money then why don't we just use the money locked away in the Iron Bank."

Cersei smiled when she remembered that her son Martin had sent some money to be taken to the Iron Bank to be kept safe unless needed "An excellent idea" she said "We'll send messages to the Iron Bank"

Tyrion then looked at his sister "There is a slight problem with that idea" he said "The Iron Bank won't release the money to us without the keys to the vault"

"And don't they have the Keys?" Gyles questioned

"No" Tyrion sighed "There are three keys needed to get into that vault, the King's, the Hands and the Master of Coin's. We have 2 of the keys but we are still missing a key. Willas Tyrell still has his key with him and without it, we can't access the money. However neither can Martin so no one can use that money"

"Well it's better no one uses it than the enemy uses it" Varys added "And we may have another ally in this war. I have received news from the Vale, there is a Civil War in the Vale."

"Tell us about this civil war" Cersei ordered

"It seems that the Mockingbird had returned and saved the captured Falcon" Varys said as he read the scroll he had received "That means that Petyr Baelish has returned and rescued Lysa Arryn from Cloud Ruler. Now he has brought some Houses to his side and plans to take over the Vale and has often to swear fealty to us if we help him."

Cersei didn't look happy, she knew that Baelish had been stealing from her father but it was war and they needed allies "Send a message back and then said aid to Gulltown, there we will give them supplies to aid them in their war. Soon we will have s new lord of the Vale"

Tyrion looked shocked, father was not going to like this and he knew that he had to inform the Resistance about this.

 **Baratheon Camp: Parchments:**

Martin Baratheon sat at a table and his uncles Stannis and Renly sat with them along with several other lords. The strange amulet that Martin had taken from Renly was on the table

"This amulet is filled with Dark Magic" Martin said "It controlled you uncle, made you try to take the throne for yourself even though you had a weak claim."

"I still can't believe what is happening here" Renly sighed "I knew that I couldn't be a King since people supported you and then I rose up in Rebellion"

"Do you know where this Amulet came from?" Stannis asked

Renly shook his head "I can't remember much of what happened" he said "The last thing I remember was some strange man coming into my room shorty after my brother was wounded in his boar hunt. After that it's all blank."

Grandmaster Delphine looked at the Amulet more "The Symbol on the Amulet details a red skull. I have looked in old tomes and asked Esbern and he said that this symbol is from the Worm Cult"

"The Worm cult?" Martin questioned "Who are they?"

"The Worm Cult is a Daedric Cult that worships the Daedric Prince Molag Bal. At some point before the rise of the Septim Empire after the Slave Rebellions, there was an incident where no ruler could take the throne and Count Varen Aqualris tried to modify the Ancient Amulet of Kings so that he could become Emperor. But his advisor known as Manimarco betrayed him and broke the link between this world and Oblivion and allowed Molag Bal to open Dark Anchors to try and merge this world with his own world. They were stopped by a group of Heroes with the Help of the Daedric Prince Meridia and fixed the link. Manimarco went into hiding, some say that he is immortal as he appeared nearly 500 years later, the leader was Tiber Septim himself and this was one of the reasons why he formed the Septim Empire."

"But what could this worm cult want to try and do?" Renly wondered

"They may have been trying to cause Chaos" Martin suggested "They tried to make everyone fight each other and then they must have a plan" Martin then sighed "Now I have two Dark Cults to deal with."

"Two?" Stannis wondered

"There's this Worm Cult and another Daedric Cult known as the Mythic Dawn" Martin said "My messenger across the Narrow Sea said that there is a Cult known as the Mythic Dawn who have destroyed the Dothraki city of Vaes Dothrak, that may not concern us but it could become a problem in the future."

"Then I must not cause further problems" Renly said as he stood up and then he knelt down "I beg you for forgiveness and I pledge my fealty to you nephew. My men are yours to command"

Martin saw that Mace Tyrell looked displeases, he still hoped that his daughter could become Queen and he could have more power. Martin then smiled at his uncle and held his hand out "There is nothing to forgive" he said "This wasn't your fault."

Renly smiled at him but then his smile faded when he heard a strange whistling noise. "What was that?" he wondered.

Martin went to the edge of the tent to see what was going on and then he felt a large shockwave which pushed him back along with everyone else in the tent. The shockwave felt like an explosion and Martin woke up to see Renly was on the ground with a hooded figure standing above him, Martin tried to get up but his body could move. Renly's guard, Brianne of Tarth was also stuck on the floor along with everyone else.

"You fell that?" the hooded man questioned "I temporary binding spell that I learnt. Only one will die here though." The man then pulled out a large ugly looking mace with spikes all over it "My Master Molag Bal sends his regards" he sneered and then Martin could only watch in horror as the man lifted the mace high into the air and then bring it down on Renly's head which knocked him to the ground. Then he hit Renly again two more times before he gave an evil laugh before vanished in a puff of Black smoke, as soon as he was gone, the binding spell wore off.

Brianne of Tarth was the first one up and she was quickly by Renly's side as she began sobbing as Renly lay motionless in Brianne's lap, his face was covered in blood and the top of his head had caved in where the mace had hit him.

Stannis and Delphine helped Martin up and they could only look in shock at the body of Renly Baratheon.

 **Fist of the First Men:**

Beyond the wall at the Fist of the First Men, the remaining members of the Night's Watch and the Dawnguard were digging into the snow to help make some trenches for cover.

Agmaer, Grenn and Edd were working near each other, Agmaer had done work like this before when he worked at his farm house "I'm glad I've done this type of work before" Agmaer said to himself.

Edd looked at him "I can always imagine myself doing something much worse" he said

"Digging a trench at the end of the world" Grenn added "I can't imagine anything much worse"

"You lack imagination" Edd scoffed

Agmaer looked at them "So where do you think Jon has gone off too?" he asked

"He went off with the Halfhand with several other Dawnguard and that pretty woman" Edd replied "He didn't come back, a betting man will go with dead"

Agmaer looked shocked at that "Jon's not dead" he hissed "Jon's a great fighter"

Grenn chuckled "Well he's better than me, and a lot better than you. Though I will admit you are good with that axe"

"Well he's got a Valyrian Steel Sword" Agmaer added

"And so did his father" Edd snorted "That didn't save him"

Qhorin Halfhand is the greatest Ranger Alive" Agmaer added "Even with that snowstorm we saw, the Halfhand has survived much worse than that. And that Serena woman has a good eye"

"Aye she does have a good eye" Edd replied "Though those eyes creep me out sometimes when they glow. I remember when one man tried to have fun with her when she was on the wall. We found his body at the bottom of the wall in the morning. And great Rangers never get old, that's the problem, shit ones neither, it's the ones in the middle that survive the longest."

Then Grenn's spade clanged against something which sounded like stone "What in Seven's Hells is that?" he groaned and he put his spade down in the snow and went to clear up to see what he had hit.

"You've probably hit hard rock" Agmaer suggested as he went over to help and then he watched as Grenn brushed away the snow to reveal a stone slab with runic designs on "These marks were made by the First Men" Agmaer added as he looked at Grenn "Help me with it"

Agmaer and Grenn then dug around the stone slab and then they lifted the heavy slab and rolled it over to reveal that there was something buried beneath the Slab "There's something down here" Grenn said as he reached down to grab whatever it was.

Edd snorted "When you find something you're not suppose too, the best thing to do is to pretend that you've never seen it"

Agmaer then looked at what Grenn had found and saw that it was a cloak that belonged to a member of the Night's Watch. It was wrapped up "That's a Night's Watch cloak" Agmaer said

"Well it's been here for a long time" Grenn said as he saw that the cloak was worn out and then he undid the knot that tied it up and then he unrolled it to reveal a stach of weapons. The weapons were all small and were all daggers, arrow heads and spear heads, they were all made from a rocky black stone.

Agmaer had seen this material as Gunnar had shown him it before "This must be Dragonglass"

"Dragonglass?" Edd questioned as he came over

"The Maesters call it Obsidian" Agmaer explained "It is said that the Children of the Forest used to hunt with Dragonglass. Not much of Dragonglass weapons remain and they have become sacred relics to worshippers of the Old Gods."

Grenn picked up a dagger and looked at it "Why would a brother of the Night's Watch hide this here?" he questioned

"Because he wanted someone to find it" Edd suggested

"I think we need to tell Isran and Mormont about this" Agmaer said "There has to be a reason why this is here."

 **Meanwhile, further beyond the Wall:**

It had been a day since the Jon's small force had been attacked by the undead bear. Jon had lost several good men, all of the Rangers that Qhorin had brought with him were dead and the Dawnguard Haker was also dead. Only Jon, Serena, Lynoit, Ollrod and Qhorin Halfhand were left though Qhorin was badly wounded. Jon was amazed that he hadn't died of his wounds yet.

Serena had done her best to heal his wounds but there he was still bleeding "If we don't Qhorin help soon he will die" Serena stated

"We have several healers that could help though they will be reluctant to help a crow" came the voice of Tormund Giantsbane, one of the two Wildlings that had saved them from the Bear Attack.

When the snow had cleared, Jon had gotten a better look at the Wildlings. One was male with thick ginger hair and beard. He had a broad chest and a massive belly. He clearly looked like he could give some of the warriors he had seen a good fight, he wore golden bands on his wrists which were engraved with the runes of the First Men which had been passed down from his fathers. He also wore heavy chainmail which had been taken from a dead Ranger. Tormund also said stories that he had slain a Giant and said that he had he had cut open the stomach of a Giantess and slept in it during a winter storm and the Giantess mistook him for a baby and kept him for three months. He also claimed that he had drunkenly slept with a bear.

The other Wildling was a woman who was skinny but well-muscled with a round face, small hands, a pug noise, crooked white teeth and blue grey eyes. But she had also had fiery red hair which the Wildlings considered lucky claiming that she had been kissed by fire. She was pretty to Jon but not as pretty as Serena though Jon could never say that out loud. According to Tormund, her name was Ygritte and she was a spearwife which is a Wildling Woman who is also a warrior. Ygritte was clearly skilled with a bow.

"So you're Benjen Stark's nephew?" Tormund questioned Jon

"I am" Jon replied

"Benjen Stark is one of the few Crows I like" Tormund said "He was nice to us and didn't view us as the enemy, just believed that we were born of the Wrong side of the wall. There are bigger enemies out there."

"Like the White Walkers" Jon suggested "Many don't believe they exist but they are coming. Those Wights prove it"

"The White Walkers live in the Lands of Always Winter" Ygritte said "Mance said that they were coming and that we were all going to die, he gathered every clan that will listen."

"Including the Thenns" Tormund grumbled "I fucking hate Thenns. No one likes them, they raid other tribes and eat the flesh of the dead. But they are good warriors."

"So Jon Snow, why are you beyond the Wall?" Ygritte asked

"I joined the Dawnguard because I wanted to make my place in the world." Jon answered "I was originally going to join the Night's Watch but decided on the Dawnguard instead. My Uncle Benjen vanished beyond the wall and we found the bodies of his companions and they rose up from the dead. Lord Commander Mormont and Grandmaster Isran wants us to find evidence of the White Walkers and find Benjen Stark.

"The Walkers are coming and are raising a huge army" Tormund said "They're using those Wight Bears to kill small groups to revive for their army"

Jon then looked at them "How did you kill that bear, weapons don't kill them and the only way to kill them is with fire?"

"There is another way" Ygritte replied "I don't know how they work but Dragonglass can also kill them, Tormund's dagger was made from Dragonglass which severed the link between the bear and the White Walkers."

"It's not just bears they raise" Tormund added "I've heard that the White Walkers can raise any dead creature to fight for them. There have been reports of undead Giants riding undead mammoths along with packs of undead wolves and undead birds for scouting."

Then they all stopped walking when they heard a loud roar "Fuck!" Tormund hissed "Not another Bear"

There was another roar though it sounded more like a howl "That's not a bear, it's a wolf" Jon stated

"It can't be, they travel in packs" Ygritte spoke up

"Unless it's him" Jon stated and then he turned and smiled when he saw that the howl came from his Direwolf Ghost who had just come over from the snowy hills "Well by the old Gods. Come here" Ghost approached Jon and Jon knelt down and petted the Direwolf's head "It's good to see you again boy"

"You have a Direwolf as a pet?" Tormund questioned and then laughed "That will gain you respect with the free folk, they view these wolves as great beasts."

"Well you'll get your chance soon, we're almost there" Ygritte stated.

 **The North: The Neck:**

Theon Greyjoy hid with the rest of his men from the First Legion near the banks of the Fever River. They had hidden a few of their ships and Theon was waiting for the Ironborn to arrive. The ships Theon had were Theon's new design for ships, they were made of Ironwood, the strongest wood anywhere and Theon had made deals with House Forrester for the wood. He also had sails for the ships made silk and cloth which were used to sail long distances and long ores for sailing through narrow areas.

The Fever River was a small river in the Neck, the River was no very big and it only went on for twenty miles from the shores and most of the banks were overgrown with weeds and low trees. Theon used this as an advantage and had managed to hide his 10 ships he had brought with him. The Neck was a dense marshland and was very dangerous to travel in, the only safe path was the Kingsroad and even that road had dangers. The Neck was filled with poisonous insets as well as snakes and lizard lions. The people of the neck were known as Crannogmen and they would hunt with spears and nets. They were ruled by House Reed of Greywater Watch. Lord Howlen Reed was unable to join though the Crannogmen had joined with Theon and were preparing an ambush for the Ironborn. They were joined by House Flint of Flint's Finger led by Robin Flint who had brought a small force of 200 Flint soldiers.

Theon was waiting for the Ironborn to arrive, he knew that they would sail up the Fever River to reach Moat Calian and Theon was going to ambush the Ironborn when they arrived. His ships had large metal and wooden rams at the front and were able to turn tightly, they also had Scorpion Crossbows with piercing arrows on the deck, and Theon hoped that this would help them to overpower the Ironborn ships. Theon knew that Balon had sent the Iron Fleet to capture Moat Calian and so they would be led by Victorian Greyjoy, Balon's younger brother, Balon has commanded the Iron Fleet during the Greyjoy Rebellion along with Euron Greyjoy and they burnt the Lannister Fleet at Lannisport and Victorian had thrown the first torch at the flagship of Tywin Lannister. That was the only victory for the Ironborn during the Rebellion. Later at the Battle off Fair Island, the Iron Fleet had been ambushed by Stannis Baratheon and Aeron ship, the Golden Storm was destroyed and Aeron was captured. After the Rebellion, Victorian continued to serve as Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet on his ship, the Iron Victory. Victorian has no children as one wife died in childbed giving birth to a stillborn girl, another died of a pox and his Salt Wife was seduce by Euron. Victorian had to kill her to keep his honour and Balon was forced to exile Euron as a result.

"Commander" One of the Legion soldier called "Our scouts have spotted the Iron Fleet, they are moving into position"

"How many ships have been spotted?" Theon asked

"Around 50" the soldier replied "The Iron Victory leads them. They have more ships but only a few are warships, the rest are just longships for bringing sailors."

Theon looked at his mean and he had a plan "Get the ships ready to strike, I have a plan but we must be ready"

"Yes commander" the soldier said as he looked away.

 **Further Down the River:**

The Iron Fleet led by the Iron Victory sailed down the river, this ship was the largest of the ships and had a ram. Other warships included the Thunderer, the ship commanded by Lord Dunstan Drumm, the Foamdrinker commanded by Dagmar Cleftjaw. House Goodbrother had also sent some ships commanded by the three Goodbrothers brothers, Greydon, Gormond and Gran. Victorian Greyjoy himself was standing at the prow of his ship. Victorian was a large and powerful man with a bull's broad chest and flat stomach, his hair is flecked with grey. He was a religious man and wore full plate armour showing that he is not afraid of drowning and he uses a crude axe and wears a helmet in the shape of a Kraken. He smirked as he thought he was going to win a great victory for the Ironborn. Though he had no idea that he was sailing into a trap as he had no idea that he was being watched.

 **Westerlands: Sarsfield**

Robb's campaign in the Westerlands was going very well. The soldiers he had sent to secure the Northern Westerlands had returned and they had managed to capture Ashemark, the seat of House Marbrand and one of the strongest fortress in the Westerlands. Though the siege had taken longer than Robb had hoped and he had been forced to delay his planned attack on Kayce in order to help in the siege of Ashemark. They had captured Lord Damon Marbrand who was now being held hostage at Riverrun though his son Adamm was still at Harrenhal. Robb had also been able to the fortress of Sarsfield, the seat of House Sarsfield, now Lord Melwyn Sarsfield was also a hostage. The Golden Tooth was still under siege but they had the Riverlords to help with that. Now Robb was walking through the camp they had set up outside Sarsfield as he looked through the injured. They had suffered a lot of wounded at Sarsfield as they had some of the best Archers in the Westerlands and they had dealt a lot of injuries with arrows. His men that he had sent to secure the Northern Westerlands were either staying at the castles they had taken to keep hold of them while some had gone off to help with the siege of the Golden Tooth. The men of House Westerling had returned to help show their support though they numbered few.

Robb was walking alongside Roose Bolton and Ser Reynald Westerling, the heir of House Westerling and they told Robb the results from the battle "We may have captured Sarsfield and captured their lord but we have suffered quite a number of casualties" Roose Bolton said "We have nearly 1000 dead and nearly 3 times that many wounded. Sarsfield has been a hard victory."

"The men will need rest before we march onto Kayce" Robb said and then he looked at Raynald "And what is the news in the Northern Westerlands?"

"We have secured Ashemark but that too was a hard victory. Most of the men are holding the captured forts or have gone to assist Karstark at the Golden Tooth."

"There have been reports of an army gathering in the Southern Westerlands" Roose Bolton added "We better be prepared for an attack"

"Go and prepare the men for the march East to Kayce" Robb order and Roose bowed before he left and Robb looked at Raynald "Do you think we will be attacked?"

"This army gathering in the South will be gathered by Reginald Lannister" Raynald said "If he is then we will have trouble"

"I haven't heard of this Reginald" Robb said "What do you know of him?"

"He's a distant cousin of Tywin Lannister" Raynald replied "He's the head of the candidate branch of House Lannister of Lannisport. But he's ambitious and desires to become the Lord of Casterly Rock. Tywin never trusted him that's why he appointed Stafford as commander at Oxcross. Reginald hopes to expose Tywin as working for us and so he can become the new Warden of the West."

"Well that won't happen" Robb snorted "We will take Kayce and then find a way to stop him"

"You must be warned" Raynald added "Houses Crakehall, Serret and Lydden will be in that army and they are the most powerful Houses in the Southern Westerlands. Though we may have a way to spread disorder. Ser Daven Lannister, Stafford's son in in that army and believes that the Northerns killed his father, he is a capable leader and if we expose the truth that Reginald killed him then we could spread disorder in the Southern Army"

"We will have to wait for the right time to do that" Robb said and it was then that he noticed someone running up to them, it was a young woman of around 17, she had brown eyes, a heart shaped face and chestnut curls.

"Brother" the woman said to Raynald "I need more bandages" but then she gasped when she saw Robb "Oh, Lord Stark, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt"

Raynald laughed "It's alright sister" he said and he looked at Robb "Lord Stark, this is my sister, Jeyne Westerling, she volunteered to come here to help with the wounded"

"Well it's nice to meet you my lady" Robb greeted "If you need bandages then go try the supplies looted from the castle" Jeyne bowed before she hurried away and Robb looked at Raynald "Is she alright, she seemed pretty scared"

Raynald looked at him "She's fine" he replied "Jeyne's just a bit shy. She also worried because she's afraid of who she will marry, our family converted to the Faith of the Nine Divines years ago and Jeyne's quite religious to them, she's worried she will be abused because of who she worships."

"How did you come to worship the Faith of the Nine Divines?" Robb asked

"It came from our uncle, Elys Westerling, our father's brother" Raynald said "He led our Houses Soldiers during the Reyne Tarbeck Rebellion to assist Tywin and he was at King's Landing during the Sack. He witness the Targaryen Children and Elia Martell being brought in dead. He was outraged at that atrocity and he began to hate the Faith of the seven saying that the Gods hadn't protected young children from being murdered by the Mountain. He converted to the Faith of the Seven and father followed afterwards. Elys taught me everything about how to be a proper knight and not a brute like the Mountain." Raynald then sighed "He died a few years ago when he went out to try and take care of some outlaws in the hills. His small force took out the outlaws but he was wounded during the fight and the wound got infected and he died. We were all really sad after that." Raynald then looked to where his sister was helping the wounded "I should probably go and help my sister, she's still quite shy"

Raynald then walked off while Robb kept staring at Raynald's sister and he was thinking something which she really shouldn't be thinking off 'She's quite pretty"

 **Tyrell Camp:**

The death of Renly Baratheon had come at a surprise. Loras had been crying over Renly's armour for hours. He was upset that his lover was dead, murdered by some cult member. Loras and Garlen had returned to the Tyrell camp after the murder. Martin had ordered his uncle's body be prepared for proper burial at Storm's End alongside his father's grave.

"I brought you supper" a voice called from the flap of Loras' tent and Loras turned to see his sister Margaery "Did you eat today, Loras?"

"Thanks" Loras greeted and then he looked at the armour "Do you know how hard it is to drive a sword through two steel plates?"

Margaery looked at him "You can't keep his armour with you forever, you should have buried him in it"

Loras sighed "He wasn't a warrior"

"No but you are" Margaery said "We have to think of our house now the whole country is at war."

Loras started crying "This is all my fault you know" he admitted and Margaery looked at him "I put the idea into his head, he never even dreamt of being a King until I started whispering about it."

Margaery looked at it "I think he dreamt about it"

"But he wouldn't have done anything if I hadn't pushed him" Loras snapped "Martin is right, he has a stronger claim and the hearts of the people. I told him he would be a great ruler, I promised him the throne. He died because of me."

"He died because his face was crushed by a mace" Margaery said to him "Those men are likely the same cult that put him under a spell. He was a good man, a kind sweet man but he's gone now. He doesn't need you, I need you, Garlen needs you, and our family needs you Loras"

Loras sighed "I don't know what to do now. Renly was the man I believed in."

"Find a new purpose" Margaery urged "Maybe you should talk to Garlen, he might have some ideas on what to do"

Loras sighed and he got up and he went over to find his brother Garlen.

 **Harrenhal:**

Tywin Lannister sat in the Great Hall of Harrenhal with some of his lords and he was here for a reason, to have words with one of his men. "Can you read?" he asked to one of his men known as Polliver. Polliver was one of the few members of Gregor Clegane's men to escape Cloud Ruler Temple and had now begun more smaller raids against the Riverlands. He was nearly as tall as Sandor Clegane though not as well muscled, he had a neatly trimmed think black beard and a balding head.

"My lord?" he questioned

"Can you read?" Tywin asked again this time much more loudly, this was the tone to say that Tywin was unhappy, he held up a letter that Polliver had sent a few days ago "This Letter detailing our infantry movements was meant for Lord Daemon of House Marbrand. It was sent to Lord Maryn of House Dormund"

Polliver sighed "My apologizes my lord, I must have gotten a bit confused with the names."

Tywin turned to a young boy who was in the room. This boy had been captured during one of the raids but Tywin had used him to work in Harrenhal's kitchens, Tywin could see that this boy was good at cooking. He was a plumb straw haired coloured boy called Hot Pie. He was currently getting meals set up for the lords "Boy, fetch me a copy of the History of the Greater and lesser houses, it's the book on top of the pile on the table" Hot Pie quickly grabbed the book and placed it on the table "This kitchen boy seems to be able to read better than you can" Tywin then turned the pages over until he found the right page where he turned the book to Polliver and placed the letter on it "Who does House Dormund hold allegiance to?"

Polliver looked at the book "My Lord, I…" he started to say

"TO THE STARKS OF WINTERFELLL!" Tywin yelled at him "You sent important information to the Starks who will inform the Legions of our strength here at Harrenhal! I thought you would be good at something other than brutalising peasants. But it seems I was wrong, without the Mountain you are nothing. If you ever expose us to danger like that again then I won't be as forgiving. Out, all of you" The lords began to leave but Tywin stopped Hot Pie along with his brother Kevan "Not you two" he said

Kevan then sat back down and he looked at his brother "You know the Starks would have gotten that information anyway since Ashemark has been captured" he said

"I know that" Tywin said "I just needed to make it seem that I was still working for Joffrey" he then sighed "This is getting dangerous, I think it's time we get ready to start leaving for King's Landing."

"But how do we do that without making it sound like we've just abandoned Harrenhal?" Kevan asked

Tywin looked at Hot Pie "I hope I can trust you with this" he said "I need you to take this to the remains of the Northern Tower at night" he handed him a sealed letter "It contains vital information that needs to get to the Legions, but make sure you are not seen, that information cannot fall into the hands of the men here." Hot Pie nodded and then he took the letter and went off.

 **Unknown location:**

Viserys Targaryen smirked as he returned to the Mythic Dawn hideout. He now had fixed the Razor of Mehrunes Dagon and he was returning to get more information on how he could become the King he was meant to be. He had also returned to Dawnstar where he had stolen the Volumes of Mankar's books from the museum along with the other artefacts.

He soon arrived at the Headquarters where Mankar Cameron sat at a dinner table along with his daughter Runa though his son Raven was nowhere to be seen. Mankar looked up when Viserys entered "Ah, Viserys, I see you have returned, how was your mission?"

"It was fine" Viserys claimed "I have restored the dagger of Dagon and now I have also learnt more about the Mythic Dawn with your books"

"You found copies of father's books?" Runa gasped "They were said to have been destroyed at the end of the Oblivion Crisis and now very few remain, book four is said to have been lost"

"Well we have all four volumes now" Mankar said as he took the books from Viserys "I can use magic to produce more copies of them and it can help the Mythic Dawn grow more powerful. It can help us getting our magic back"

"Speaking of which, where's your son?" Viserys asked

"I have sent Raven on an important mission east." Mankar said "We have information on your sister"

"Daenerys that traitor!" Viserys spat

"She is in a land that was once part of the Septim Empire" Mankar claimed "She had been given an offer, she is to help restore peace in a region and she will be granted a place to stay. There is more, she has hatched three dragons from the dragon eggs she was given at her wedding."

"My sister has dragons!" Viserys spat "They should be my dragons! I am the dragon, not her!"

"That's why I sent Raven there, your magic is not ready to be used over a long distance" Mankar claimed "Raven is to help spread the Civil War and captured Daenerys alive where we can bring her here and you can do what you like with her and her dragons."

"I can't wait to see her face" Viserys sneered

Runa then looked at him "We have another problem" she admitted "We are not the only Daedric Cult trying to gain power, the Worm Cult, worshippers of Molag Bal have made their first move, they have assassinated Renly Baratheon and they may be planning their next move"

"The Worm cult are reckless" Mankar hissed "They will expose their location soon and we they'll be wiped out, but this gives us time to prepare for our big move. I'm still planning it but we will have to wait until Raven has finished his mission."

 **Rivenspire: Essos:**

Daenerys Targaryen rode along the roads of Rivenspire surrounded by some of her Dothraki warriors led by Rakharo. Jorah and Farengar were with her and they were joined by several soldiers who fought for High King Emeric led by a man known as Darien Gautier. Darien was a fit man and a fighter, he wore a suit of armour that had a Lion engraved on.

Daenerys looked around the land of Rivenspire, this land was not beautiful like Stormhaven was. The land hardly had any green and all Daenerys could see was sharp hills and low shrubs for plants. She then looked at Darien "So, is there anything you can tell us about yourself Ser Darien?" she asked

Darien looked at her "I was born in the city of Camlorn in the lands of Glenumbra. My father was a friend of Duke Sebastian of Camlorn. When I came of age I joined the Lion Guard, the personal soldiers led by King Casimir of Daggerfall, the King of that Region. When King Ranser's war started, I fought in the battles and I saved Casimir's life at the Battle of Markwasten Moor."

"So what did happen after Markwasten Moor?" Jorah asked "Emeric stated that most of Ranser's army survived but he escaped"

"He did" Darien stated "He fled to a fort west of Shornhelm, but we laid siege to the fort. By the time the battle was over, Ranser was slain though some say that one of his own generals killed him as Ranser had gone mad. Emeric declared that the Region would be ruled by a coalition of rulers as he didn't trust any of the nobles. Though that has caused this Civil War to start"

"So who does rule this region?" Farengar asked

"The lords of the three most powerful houses rule here" Darien explained "Countess Eselde Tamrith is the lady of House Tamrith who rule over the rich farmlands in the southern regions. Baron Alard Dorell is the lord of Northpoint, the regions only port and so he has control over the shipping. Then there was Baron Wylon Montclair, he's the man who started the Civil War. He ruled the Northern Mountains and was the least most powerful of the three. But his wife died recently and now he's declared himself King of Rivenspire. He was one of Ranser's strongest supporters and believes that he should rule the region. Alard and Eselde don't get on so well with each other but they see Wylon as a threat. You'll meet both of them when we reach Shornhelm, we should be there soon"

Daenerys looked to see the walls of a large city approaching them.

 **Tyrell Camp:**

Lord Mace Tyrell started to saddle his horse as he prepared to leave with his Tyrell army but he looked to see his son Garlen approaching "Father, what are we doing?" he asked

Mace looked at him "We're leaving this place" he stated "And we are going to form an Alliance with King Joffrey"

Garlen widened his eyes "Form and Alliance with Joffrey?" he gasped "But why, we can easily form an alliance with Martin"

"And why would I do that?" Mace hissed "That boy insults me, he doesn't see me as the great lord I am he sees me as a fool. I want Margaery to be queen and King Joffrey is unmarried"

"So is Prince Martin" Garlen hissed and then Loras approached them "We fought for Renly even though he had a weak claim to the throne, he then declared himself for Martin and so we should"

"Renly is dead!" Mace hissed "And I decide what this family does. King Joffrey is the King and he is the oldest brother. Now we must get moving"

Garlen glared at his father "Willas was right" he stated "You really do only care about yourself and power. They say that Joffrey is the mad King reborn. I won't fight for that madman, I'm done with you, I'm going to fight for Martin"

Mace glared at his son "If you do that they you're no son of mine. You will never be able to return to Highgarden"

"I don't think I want to be your son" Garlen snapped and then he walked away and Loras looked at his father

"I'm with Garlen too" Loras hissed "I will obey Renly's last wishes, let's see what happens now" Loras then left as well. Mace Tyrell just snorted as he turned to his horse as he continued putting the saddle on.

 **Maidenpool:**

Arya Stark stood on the walls on Maidenpool as she watched the army appoche. They had the Lannister colours though the men leading the battle were led by the men of House Mooton led by Lord William Mooton who wore his armour and his shield had a the red trout of his family engraved on. William's force was about 3000 while the Brotherhood had around 1500, though they still had some great archers such as Anguy. Beric and Thoros stood on top of the walls along with Anguy and his archers which included Arya. Dion and Burd were with Lem Lemoncloak who led the warriors at a broken section of the wall. They formed a Shield Wall to defend the wall and prevent the attackers from getting through.

Lord William Mooton rode his horse close to the walls and called up "So these are the rebels who have taken my town, I want my town back" he called up to the wall.

Beric stated at the man "You abandoned this town when the war began. You let this town be sacked by outlaws which helped themselves to the gold here and they had their way with the women here. Girls aged 14 and up were raped while you did nothing to help them. We came here and put an end to that and now you decided you want this place back even though you gave it up. I don't think these people care for you" This got laughs among the Brotherhood and Arya's squad

William glared at him "This land is the property of House Mooton and we have declared for the rightful King Joffrey. Surrender and we may show you mercy"

"Your house doesn't even owe loyalty to Joffrey" Beric sneered "House Mooton's overlords are House Tully so you've deserted your House's loyalties"

Thoros then added "And we are a force of the Resistance. We right for the True King Martin Baratheon who has been chosen by the god or gods. And why would we surrender, that mad King Joffrey will murder us all anyway"

"We would rather die here in battle" Beric finished

William glared at the "So be it" he hissed and then he rode back to his men and ordered them to march.

As soon as the army began to march forward, Anguy and his archers all began to fire arrow after arrow at the force of soldiers. Lord William was clearly no war leader as he kept all of his men gathered together which made them easy to hit and quickly the men with the arrows and then it made the ones behind them trip. The brotherhood had also built a small catapult from the destroyed houses and they fired rocks which knocked them down. By the time the Lord William's force had made it to the destroyed wall, had lost 1000 men with many dead and wounded. The battle only lasted a few hours and Lord William was knocked off his horse by Pello Greenbeard and knocked to the floor. With William captured, the remaining men fled. However one of the Lannister men was a skilled archer and he got into cover and drew back his bow. He got his arrow ready and fired. The arrow struck Beric Dondarrion in the back while he was facing his men to congratulate them. Beric and many others gasped as the arrow hit him and then Beric fell face first off the wall. Anguy quickly saw who fired the arrow and quickly fired his own arrow and killed the archer.

Upon seeing their leader fall, Thoros quickly ran down the stairs up the walls and to Beric's body where he began to chant "Lord of Light, cast your light upon this man, your servant, bring him back from death and darkness. His flame has been extinguished, restore it"

Arya looked in shock at the fallen body of Beric Dondarrion and then she turned when she heard laughter and looked to see a beaten up William Mooton who was being held by Pello Greenbeard and Lem Lemoncloak "Look at that, your great leader has fallen. The days of this Rebel force are done without your leader" he received a punch on the face by Pello for that "It won't be long before the full force of the Lannisters come and end this force"

"Maybe, but not today" a voice called and everyone turned to see a still alive Beric Dondarrion. Arya, Dion, Burd along with the rest of her Resistance force stared in shock along with William Mooton while the Brotherhood didn't look surprised.

"But how..." William gasped "You were hit in the back with an arrow, you should be dead."

"The Lord of Light isn't done with me yet" Beric smirked "Just like he isn't done with you. Take him to a cell; he will be kept a prisoner." The Brotherhood then led William Mooton away while Arya looked at him in shock.

"I though he killed you?" Arya stated

"He did" Beric replied

Dion and Burd looked in shock "If you were killed then how are you still standing?" Dion asked

Beric looked at Thoros "Thoros, how many times have you brought me back?"

"It's the lord of light that brings you back" Thoros stated "I'm just the lucky drunk that says the words."

"How many times?" Beric asked again

Thoros thought for a second "This is the third time now. There was the first time, the Mountain. Show them" Thoros replied and then Beric lifted up his shirt to reveal a large scar on his chest "A lance right through the chest at the Mummer's Ford"

Beric then showed him another scar on his belly "Then I was stabbed in the belly. And now I was hit in the back with an arrow."

"When I first brought him back, I didn't expect it to work" Thoros added "I was sent here years ago to try and convert King Robert to the Lord of light. But all I was ever good at was drinking. I was the first over the walls at Pyke but I was so drunk I don't remember it. After he was killed I said the words to him. The prayer of the Lord of Light, not because I believed in them, but because Beric was my friend. It's not getting any easier you know"

"I know" Beric agreed "Every time I'm brought back, I feel like a piece of me is missing. I'm a bit less, pieces get chipped away"

Arya then looked at him "Could you bring back a man hit by a crossbow. Not three times, only once?" she asked

Thoros looked at her, he knew that he was talking about her father, Lord Eddard Stark was a good man and he didn't deserve to die "I don't think it works that way my child." He admitted, Lord Stark had been dead for some time.

Beric looked at him "He was a good man your father" he said "He's a rest now somewhere. With his father and siblings."

Dion then looked at Beric "Do you think you can still hold the town?" he asked

"As long as we don't get a full head on assault then yes" Beric replied

"Good" Dion replied and then he looked at Arya "Because we have a new mission, we're going back to King's Landing. Brynjolf and the Thieves Guild will explain our next mission.

 **King's Landing, Red Keep Gardens:**

Sansa Stark sat at a table in the gardens. Two Lannister Guards stood near her though these were men who were loyal to Tyrion, not Joffrey and so they would not harm her. Joffrey had gotten much worse and now looked like he had gone mad. She had heard the tales of the Mad King and how he liked to burn people in Wildfire but Joffrey seemed to be just as bad. He like seeing people in pain and agony and he had been like this when he had first become King. The Mad King had only become mad later into his rule. Sansa felt like a fool, she had believed those stories of dream princes saving ladies and thought the South was full of such beauty. While the South was filled with beauty as she had seen wonderful sights which she had not seen in the cold and harsh North. But behind the colours there was a darker side. The politics of the South were not the same and now Sansa could see that the South was not what she thought it was. She felt like a fool and her foolishness had caused her family to be named traitors. Though she would never say it out loud but she hoped that Prince Martin would save the city.

"Hello Sansa" a voice called and Sansa turned to see Princess Myrcella walking up to her "How are you doing"

"I'm fine" Sansa replied "I'm just worried that I won't be able to do my duties to my beloved Joffrey"

Myrcella sighed "You don't have to lie Sansa" she said "These guards are Tyrion's not Joffrey's, they won't harm you."

Sansa sighed "I'm getting tired of this war. I just want to go home"

"And you will" Myrcella said "Soon this war will be over soon and you will see your family again. I have a favour to ask, when Travis Thresh gets back to the city, I'll be leaving to go to Dorne, I would love it if you can look after Tommen for me. He needs someone to look after him."

"I will look after him" Sansa stated "He's a sweet boy"

Up in the Red Keep, Myrcella's mother Queen Cersei watched and she listened to what Tyrion said about the news they had gotten "Renly was killed?" she gasped "By who?"

"After he and Martin fought, it was revealed that Renly was being controlled by some kind of Dark Cult known as the Worm Cult. They killed Renly then fled. This Worm Cult have been declared a threat to the Realm but no one has any idea where they have fled."

"So now we have a chance to gain a new ally in this war" Cersei smiled

Tyrion shook his head and resisted the smile he had as he knew what was happening "The Tyrells are torn apart, some support Martin while others are loyal to Mace Tyrell. There could be civil war in the Reach just like the Dance of the Dragon" During the Dance of the Dragons civil war, the Tyrells were neutral but houses supported different sides such as the Tarly's supporting the Blacks and the Hightowers supporting the Greens "But all of the Stormlands now support Martin and it won't be long until he makes his move on the city"

Cersei smirked "Well he will have a surprise waiting for him"

"If you are talking about the Wildfire then forget it" Tyrion remarked which made Cersei look shocked that Tyrion knew about the Wildfire "Yes, I have eyes and ears of my own in this city, I am aware of the Wildfire in the city and I'm telling you now, that is a foolish plan. That amount of Wildfire could burn the city down. It's a risk we cannot take. But we may have other plans to use with the Wildfire"

"You mean like shipping my daughter off to Dorne" Cersei hissed

"I told you before she will not be harmed" Tyrion sighed "Myrcella will be safe, the Martells won't harm her as they risk bringing the wraith of all of Westeros against them. And we need more allies in this war. The Martells could come in handy."

Cersei didn't look happy but she knew that they were losing this war and they needed more support.

 **Rivenspire: City of Shornhelm:**

Daenerys Targaryen stood with her dragons along with Jorah and Farengar just at the gates into the city of Shornhelm. This city was known as the crown city of the North and the Keeper of the Crypt of Hearts. The city was built on the base of the Rivenspire Mountains and there were three gates into the city at the East, West and South. The bottom half of the city was the residents area with the markets, houses and guilds while nobles and ruling family lived in the upper district. Daenerys was shocked to see that there were fires in the streets and injured and dead people on the streets. Damien had gone off to find out what had happened. Soon he returned.

"We have a situation here" Damien said "Montclair's forces have taken over the upper part of the city"

Jorah looked at him "How has that happened?" he asked

"There are traitors in the Shornhelm guard" Damien said "They used the old tunnels and allowed the Montclair forces to occupy the city. Countess Tamrith and Baron Dorell are in the chapel discussing what to do but they could start arguing."

"Then I guess we should go and speak to them" Daenerys suggested

So Daenerys and her group went over to the great Chapel of Shornhelm. Daenerys had never seen a chapel like this as it looked very tall and clearly a place for peaceful worship. They went inside and Daenerys could see two people arguing with each other. One was a fair maiden while the other looked like a man who had seen battle. Daenerys realised that they were Countess Tamrith and Baron Dorell.

"You sent the guard west to chase a rumour!" Dorell shouted "We need those troops here to protect Shornhelm"

"Only some of them Baron" Tamrith stated "My father would have done the same. My sister will discover the truth and report back."

"Countess Baron, please" A new voice spoke and Daenerys turned and was shocked to see a golden skinned man with pointy ears. This was a high elf like those Mythic Dawn cultists "We must remain focused, as long as Montclair controls the upper city, the whole region remains at risk."

"And how can we trust you Count Ravenwatch" Dorell snorted "Your friendship with Montclair is well known. What did you offer those captains to betray us?"

Tamrith looked at him "I care for the Count even less than you Baron" she said "But he hasn't done anything to have such accusations"

Dorell snorted "We must end this debate take action. We must make an example of the traitors and retake the upper city. How can you two not see that?"

"I don't disagree Baron" Ravenwatch stated "But we need to precede with caution, there is more to this situation than meets the eye. I understand that I make you nervous. Perhaps we should finish this after our blood has cooled." Ravenwatch then began to walk away.

Countess Tamrith then noticed Daenerys and her group "Mind your tones gentlemen" she stated "We have a visitor"

Dorell then snorted and he stormed away "You both try my patience, I can see why Montclair abandoned our joint rule."

Daenerys then watched as Dorell stormed out of the building and she looked at Tamrith who sighed "I returned to Shornhelm after my father's death to find a city divided and our land in peril. Baron Dorell means well but he would rather rush forward rather than plan ahead. So who are you then?"

Daenerys looked at the woman and could see that she was king "My name is Daenerys Targaryen, High King Emeric sent me to try and help"

"So you're the one he told me about" Tamrith stated "Emeric and I have met in the past. So you're hoping to get a new hope. Well I wish you luck."

"So what is the situation here?" Farengar asked

Tamrith looked at him "Montclair forces have occupied the Upper district. They're holding the Guard barracks and Shornhelm castle. As long as they are occupied, we have no control over the city."

"So how can we help?" Daenerys asked

"Well Dorell is right, we have to retake the Upper District but we need to see what they are planning." Tamrith explained "There were rumours that the Montclair's were kidnapping people and taking them west. I sent some men led by my sister to find them and see what they were planning."

"So we just have to kill the traitors" Jorah stated

"Well the Montclairs would lose strength as we can block the tunnels at the Barracks" Tamrith stated "There is something else, one of our best men, Skordo the Knife went into the Upper District and he hasn't been seen since. He's one of our best men and we need him."

"We're try and find him" Daenerys claimed "But who was that other man with Baron Dorell?"

"Oh that's Count Verandis Ravenwatch" Tamrith answered "He's a minor noble here who rules at Castle Ravenwatch to the west. He tends to keep to himself but he was an old friend of Wylon Montclair which is why we don't trust him.

Daenerys then looked at Farengar, Jorah and Damien "Well we have two traitors to go after" she stated "Jorah and I will go for the one at the castle while Damien and Farengar will go for the one at the barracks. We will meet up at the castle afterwards."

"Well let's go" Jorah stated

 **Ironoaks: The Vale:**

The castle of Ironoaks was a small castle west of the Eyrie and west of Old Anchor. The castle was located near a lake and a river flowed east from the lake to the narrow sea. Mychel Redfort and Mya Stone had arrived at Ironoaks in order to speak with Lady Anya Waynwood, the lady of the castle. This was where the lords loyal to Prince Martin had gathered to fight against Petyr Baelish. They could see several sigils at the keep along with the Broken Wheel of House Waynwood such as the Red fort of House Redfort, the runes of House Royce, the runes of House Hunter, the stars of House Templeton, the candles of House Waxley, the checked red sigil of House Hardyng, the winged chalice of House Hersy and the sigil of House Coldwater.

Mychel could see several people that he knew along with Lady Anya Waynwood which included Lord Gilwood Hunter who had just become the lord of Longbow Hall after his father Eon's death. Lord Royce Coldwater, Ser Symond Templeton and Ser Harrold Hardyng. Myhcel was shocked to see Lord Yohn Royce at the meeting along with his oldest brother Jasper Redfort. Though they weren't full blood brothers as their father Horton had married three times. Jasper and Mychel embraced each other.

"Brother" Jasper said "It is good to see that you are alive"

"It's good to see you too Jasper" Mychel greeted "If it wasn't for Mya then I would be dead."

Jasper looked at Mya and smiled "You have House Redfort's thanks for saving my brother"

"It was nothing" Mya replied and then he looked at Lord Yohn Royce. Lord Royce knew Mya's parentage and so he was the best man to get information "Lord Royce, I thought you were meant to be watching Lord Robin at the Eyrie?"

"I was" Yohn replied "But we were betrayed from within. Vardis Egen betrayed us and allowed Baelish's forces to take the Eyrie. Now they have taken a good chuck of the Vale and have declared for Joffrey. House Grafton have joined his side and so Gulltown is on their side so they can get the supplies from Gulltown. And it's not just House Grafton but Houses Bellmore, Corbray, Lynderly, Melcolm and Shett have joined their side. Ser Brynden Tully brought some of the men back but some have deserted and joined Baelish's side."

"So what is the plan?" Mychel asked

"That's what we are here to talk about" Lady Anya Waynwood said, she was a widow with greying hair and loose skin. She was one of Royce's biggest supporters "We are surrounded and separated. We have a force of maybe 7000 warriors but the Vale cannot be breached and they are getting supplies from the Lannisters from Gulltown"

That gave Mya an idea "Then why don't we take Gulltown" she suggested "If we take Gulltown then they can't get their supplies."

"Do we have the men?" Mychel asked

Royce looked at the map then back at Mya "I think it could be done though we will have to be careful"

"We beat House Grafton back in my father's Rebellion" Mya stated "We can do it again I'm sure" The men all cheered while Mya smiled at Mychel.

 **Baratheon Camp: Stormlands:**

Martin Baratheon was inside his tent looking depressed. His uncle Renly had now been murdered by a Dark Cult and now his body was being taken back to Storm's End for burial alongside his father's grave. His five Dragons were with him in his tent, they were now getting larger and were now the size of full grown hounds even though they weren't that old. Martin's five dragons seemed to be growing at a much faster rate though it would still take some time before they would be ready for him to try and ride. He had also come up with a name for the final blue scaled dragon. Frostbite since this dragon breathed frost instead of fire.

Then his uncle Stannis entered the tent "Your Grace" he called "I know that you ae sad about Renly's death but we need to get ready to move. Several Houses of the Stormlands are staying here, mainly the men of Houses Swann, House Dondarrion and House Selmy will be guarding the Dornish Marches. Renly's former Bannermen have joined us and now House Buckler will be staying to guard Bronzegate and prevent an attack on us from the North. So what is our plan?"

"Well uncle" Martin said "I'm taking the Legions back to the Riverlands and join up with the other Legions and we will captured Harrenhal before marching south to attack King's Landing from the North. You will go back to Dragonstone and prepare the fleet and the Stormland's army and then you will sail into the Blackwater and attack from the South at the Mud Gate."

It was then that Delphine entered the tent "My Prince" she stated "Apologizes but you have a visitor" she moved aside and revealed Garlen and Loras.

"Ser Garlen, Ser Loras?" Martin greeted though he was a bit suspicious "I thought you would have gone back to Highgarden with your father"

"Well we have decided that we are going to fight in this war" Garlen stated "Our father has already made his plans but there is no way we are going to follow them."

"And what are your father's plans?" Stannis asked

"Father intends to go to King's Landing and form an Alliance with Joffrey. He plans to marry Margaery to Joffrey" Garlen stated "We've heard of what the boy King has done and he seems to be just as mad as the Mad King was. There is no way I'm pledging my sword to fight for some new Mad King. I even tried to convince father to join you but he wouldn't listen. Well I've decided that I want to fight on the side that's fighting for good"

Renly pledged himself to you before he died" Loras stated "I will honour his last deeds"

"But most of the Reach will still follow your father" Martin stated

"I can convince some of the Houses to join us" Willas Tyrell stated as he entered the tent where he embraced his brothers "We still are known throughout the Reach and we can get some of the Houses to join us. I may even be able to convince the Hightowers to join us."

"The Tarly's and the Hightowers are two of the most powerful houses in the Reach" Garlen added "Though the other powerful houses which are Houses Redwyne and Rowan are loyal to my father, I doubt they will join us. But my wife is from House Fossoway, I may be able to convince them to join us and maybe some other Houses"

"You do that" Martin stated "I will send Lord Tarly with you along with the Second Legion and you will attack King's Landing from the west"

"We will do our Best King Martin" Loras stated before he along with Garlen and Willas left. Stannis then looked at him.

"Are you sure you should trust them?" he asked "They may be trying to trick you"

"Willas trusts them" Martin stated "And the Second Legion will help keep an eye on them. Now we should all get ready to leave, we have a big mission ahead of us"

 **The North: Fever River:**

As soon as the Iron Fleet were in position, Theon ambushed the Iron Fleet and had his ships attack. The attack came by surprise and very quickly, the Ironborn were losing. Scorpion Crossbow bolts penetrated the hulls of several ships including the Iron Vegence, Iron Wind, Lord Dagon, Iron Lady and Iron Kiss. These ships ended up tipping over which made it more difficult for the other ships to sail on. Theon also had some ships attack the Fleet from behind and the metal rams had managed to sink the Grief and the Shark. The others ships in the Iron Fleet had their own problems as the Crannogmen fired poisoned arrows at them which injured quite a few of the Ironmen and many fell sick because of the poison. But still, Victorian Greyjoy pushed on thinking that he could beat the Legion's small force. So he ordered the ships at the rear to engage the Legion ships at the back while he pushed on.

Eventually, Theon's ship collided with one of the Ironborn ships but its metal ram got stuck in the hull so now the two ships were stuck together. Then Theon watched as the Ironborn swarmed onto the deck and then started fighting the Legion soldiers. Theon drew his own sword and started fighting the Ironborn. The Ironborn were raiders and they couldn't fight against well trained soldiers so the fight was easily won by the Legion soldiers.

"Iron Traitor!" came a loud yell and Theon turned to see a bald bearded old man who looked like the captain of the ship. Unlike the others, this man wore heavy armour and his shield had a bony hand on. The sword that the man used had a red blade which reflected the light but Theon realised who this man was. It was Lord Dunstan Drumm, the head of House Drumm and one of the best fighters on the Iron Islands. He was a legend to the Ironborn and he had a Valyrian Steel Sword known as Red Rain which Dunstan swung around. "So the green boy chooses to side with the Greenlanders" he sneered

"At least I fight for good instead of fighting for raiders" Theon hissed "I know what the Ironborn are like, we just steal and pillage other people. That makes us the villians and I will not be seen as a traitor to the people who raised me as their family"

"You're still Theon Turncoat" Dunstan sneered "You've turned your back on your people and our culture"

"They were not my people" Theon snapped "I may have been born on those Islands but I was raised in the North and shown the true ways of our people. There is no way I will fight for a lost cause, every time we raid the mainland we just get attacked. This fight is pointless and it won't be long before the Ironborn are pushed from the North and the Iron Islands invaded again. Now I'm going to fight you like a man."

Dustan sneered "Ironmen don't fight, we attack. We pillage and we take what is ours"

"Or you steal from people who need it" Theon snapped "Now let's get on with it" He then charged at Dunstan and they started to fight each other. Dunstan may have been old but he was still skilled with a sword and he also had a better sword than Theon since Dunstan had a Valyrian Steel Sword. They also only had limited space since they were fighting on a ship. Dunstan eventually pushed Theon back to the edge of his ship but then he made his mistake. Dunstan swung his sword to hard so when Theon rolled away, it got stuck in the wood of the ship. Dunstan managed to get his sword out but now he was tired out and Theon got the upper hand. Dunstan blocked Theon's strikes until Theon knocked his sword aside and then Theon buried his sword in Dunstan's shoulder. Dunstan stared wide eyes before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and then he fell to the ground.

When Theon had defeated Dunstan Drumm, the crew managed to get the ram unstuck and they pulled back from the Thunderer and Theon watched as the Thunderer broke in two and sank after getting hit by some more Scorpion bolts. Meanwhile, on the Iron Victory, Victorian watched in horror as his fleet began to break apart. He had some victories as the Legion Ships in the rear had been captured after being surrounded but they had still lost so much for so little. Victorian was also hit in the shoulder by an arrow and the Iron Victory got hit in the hull so he reluctantly did what he never wanted to.

"Sound the Retreat" he said to his sailors "We can't carry on" Then the Iron fleet began to withdraw from the Fever River. The Legion soldiers watched as the Iron Fleet retreated and they all cheered. Theon meanwhile looked at Dunstan Drumm's dead body and he picked up his sword, Red Rain. Red Rain was one of two Valyrian Steel swords from the Iron Islands with the other being Nightfall, the sword of House Harlaw. Red Rain was taken from a fallen knight by Hilmar Drumm using nothing but his wits and a wooden cudgel, he was known as Hilmar the Cunning ever since. Red Rain is believed to have once belonged to House Reyne of Castamere since it had a red blade like the Red Lion Sigil and Rain was similar to the House's name. Theon admired the blade before he place it in his belt.

 **King's Landing: Docks:**

The docks of King's Landing were located just outside the city walls at the River Gate. Here the remains of the royal Fleet which had not sailed to Dragonstone with Stannis Baratheon when he left the city were docked up. They were led by Robert Baratheon's prized warship, King Robert's Hammer along with the Lionstar, the personal ship of Queen Cersei. Travis Thresh's small fleet had returned to King's Landing and were now docked at the harbour. The royal court were gathered at the harbour to watch as Princess Myrcella was taken towards Dorne. Tyrion had ordered that King Robert's Hammer would help escort Myrcella along with Seaswift, Lionstar and Lady Lyanna. Tyrion had also organised the crew of King Robert's Hammer to be loyal to Martin and then they would mutiny and take over the ship and sail to Dragonstone which would give Martin his father's own ship. The Lionstar was also powerful but not as powerful as King Robert's Hammer and the Seaswift was one of the faster ships in the navy.

The royal court had gathered to say goodbye to Myrcella, she had a letter from Tyrion hidden in her dress which she would give to Prince Doran when she arrived in Dorne. Her mother gave her a motherly embrace while Tommen had tears in his eyes. Joffrey didn't really care that his sister was leaving and just snorted.

"You sound like a cat mewing for its mother" he snorted "Princes don't cry"

There was a growl and Joffrey looked to see Tommen's pet Jaguar Ser Pounce growling. Ser Pounce and Midnight, Tommen and Myrcella's pet Jaguars had grown larger and now acted like guardians of Tommen and Myrcella. Midnight would be going with Myrcella to Dorne so she would have protection. The Kingsguard Ser Arys Oakheart would be going as well. Of all of Joffrey's Kingsguard, Ser Arys was the only one who was worthy of his cloak and so Tyrion had organised him to go with Myrcella to get him out of King's Landing so he would not be harmed, he did not deserve to be hurt because of Joffrey.

Sansa gave Tommen a cloth to wipe his eyes "It will be alright" she said to him "You'll see her again one day"

Myrcella gave one last smile to her family before she boarded King Robert's Hammer with Ser Arys and Midnight. The small fleet of ships then started sailing from the harbour and then along Blackwater bay. The High Septon then began saying his words. This was the same High Septon who had been threatened by Prince Martin before. He was a fat man dressed in fine robes and jewels. He wore the crystal crown of the High Septon on his head "May the Seven guide her on her journey" he said "May the father give her health, may the warrior give her courage, may the crone give her wisdom, may the smith give her strength, may the mother give her love, may the maiden keep her fertile and may the Stranger protect her."

Cersei looked at Tyrion "One day I pray that you love someone" she stated "I pray that you love her so much that when you close your eyes you see her face. I want you to have that; I want you to know what it's like to love someone. To truly love someone before I take her from you."

Tyrion ignored his sister and began thinking about Shae, the woman who he had brought back from his father's camp. He kept her hidden from everyone and had gotten her a job as Sansa's maid.

When the ships were gone, Joffrey just snorted "Let's get back to the Keep" he snorted "I've had enough of this for today"

Joffrey then began walking back to the Red Keep along with his Kingsguard and royal court. They walked through the streets of King's Landing. The city was now overcrowded and many were sleeping in the streets. The Temple of the Divines had taken people in which had resulted in many converting to the Divines much to the anger of the High Septon. But as the royal court walked through the streets, Tyrion noticed many of them were filthy and thin. Not much food was getting to the city as the Reach had been cut off. Only Houses Stokeworth and Rosby were sending food and the Resistance had been attacking the supplies wagons. And most of the food which did get to King's Landing ended up going to the royal courts to feed the rich and the army though mainly the officers as the common soldiers hardly got anything but bread. Travis looked around the streets in shock. He had not seen this at all. The city watch were holding the people back to make sure no one got in the way.

"Hail Joffrey, hail to the King" one man called out laughing which showed that he was mocking him though no one realised it.

"Seven blessings on you your grace" another man spoke up though the tone of his voice showed that he didn't mean it.

"Murderer, bastard!" some people spat

"All hail the King" another man mocked

"He's no King, he's a bastard!" someone spat which made Joffrey turn to glare at the crowd "A mad one eyed bastard. The Mad King reborn!"

The men began shouting in agreement and then the crowd began to get worse "Please your Grace, we're hungry!" a man shouted and then there were shouts of "Food!" while they yelled more insults, Cersei got yells of "Whore" and "Brother-fucker" Joffrey got yells of "Bastard" while Tyrion got yells of "Freak and half-man"

Tyrion could see that this crowd could attack them at any point so he turned to look at Travis Thresh who was standing behind him with Tommen next to him. Tommen seemed to be fascinated with Travis' adventures and they had spent some time talking to each other when Travis was in King's Landing "Get the Prince back to the keep now!" he ordered

Travis nodded and he looked to his men "You two, take the boy prince to the Keep by an alternative rout" the men nodded and they guided Tommen away from the rest with Ser Pounce following him.

The royal court walked on and things got worse and there were cries of "Justice" and "Martin" But then a crying woman jumped in front of Joffrey carrying the dead body of a small child which had starved to death. The woman's clothes were filthy and she was underweight.

"Move scum!" Joffrey hissed at the woman "Your King has ordered you to move!" the woman did not move and she then started yelling.

"Down with this mad bastard!" she yelled "Down with the man who tears our lands apart. Down with the 2nd mad King, down with Aerys III" the crowd yelled in agreement while Joffrey turned purple with anger.

"Hearteater!" Joffrey yelled to his snarling Jaguar "Show this woman what happens when you cross your King!"

Hearteater growled and then the large male black spotted jaguar leapt at the woman, knocking her to the ground and the jaguar had her jaws around her neck. The woman screamed as she was bitten more times and blood poured onto the streets. Joffrey watched in satisfaction while others including Tyrion and Travis watched in horror.

Now the crowd really could see another mad king and then someone threw a large pie of cow dung which struck Joffrey in the face and his Kingsguard drew their swords "Who threw that?" he demanded "I want the man who threw that! Find who threw that and bring him to me!" That sparked the crowd and now the people started attacking the city watch. There was shoving and punching as the people and guards started attacking each other and some used small weapons "Just kill them!" Joffrey yelled sounding like a Mad King "Kill them all!"

Tyrion watched as a Riot started and now they were all in danger "Move!" he yelled "Move!"

The remaining Kingsguard all began charging forward with the city watch trying to hold the guard back. Sandor Clegane grabbed hold of Joffrey "What are you doing?" he demanded "I want these people executed!"

"And they want the same for you!" Sandor yelled and then he dragged the King along.

Tyrion followed the rest of the court and then he watched as the people of the city surrounded the fat high Septon who screamed as they dragged him to the ground and surrounded him. There were screams of pain and they cries of triumph as the smallfolk held the severed arm of the High Septon in the air. Tyrion then heard cries of pain and watched as the new Kingsguard Ser Lothor Brune slashed his sword around and managed to cut down several of the rioters but soon he was overcome and dragged to the ground where he was beaten time and time again. Tyrion then ordered everyone back to the Red Keep as soon as they could.

The court eventually made it back to the courtyard of the Red Keep where Tyrion looked around in horror "Where's lady Sansa?" he gasped as he had lost sights of Sansa, if any harm came to her then there would be serious problems. Tyrion then looked to see Sandor going back into the city.

Sansa had been separated from the royal court where she came face to face with a very dirty and unfriendly looking man. She turned to try and flee only to be surrounded by two other men. She screamed and then ran down an alley with the three men laughing as they followed her.

 **Red Keep:**

The royal court made it back to the Red Keep where they were all giving deep breaths from escaping the fury of the smallfolk. "Traitors!" Joffrey spat "I'll have all their heads! I have everyone one of their heads on spikes!"

Tyrion glared at Joffrey "Oh you fucking blind bloody fool!" he yelled angrily

"You can't insult me!" Joffrey spat

Tyrion shook his head in anger "We've had vicious Kings! And we've had idiot Kings! But I don't think we've ever been cursed with a Vicious Idiot for a King!"

"You can't!" Joffrey spat

"I can am I am!" Joffrey yelled back

"They attacked me!" Joffrey shouted

"They threw a cow pie at you after you head your beast slaughter a woman like that!" Tyrion hissed "So you decided to kill them all. What did you expect them to do? They are starving you fool. And this is all because of a war you started!"

Joffrey finally lost it "You are talking to a King!" he roared

He was rewarded with a large slap in the face from Tyrion who had lost all control "And now I've just struck the King!" he snarled "Or did my hand fall from my wrist?" he then looked around "Where is the Hound? Where is Sansa?"

"Let them have her!" Joffrey snarled and Tyrion looked in horror along with Travis Thresh.

 **Back in the streets:**

Sansa ran down an alley but she found herself in a dead end and surrounded. She slapped one of the men but they slapped her back which knocked her to the ground. One of the men then got on top of her "Have you ever been fucked girl?" he sneered and then he rolled her over. The other men then grabbed her hands and legs as they held her in place. The men then rolled her over and began to tear apart her dress. Sansa wailed and shook around to get the men off her but they laughed. The men were almost at her womanhood when a rough hand grabbed the shoulder of one man who then grabbed him by the throat and lifted her off the ground. A dagger was then shoved into the man's chest and then dragged along spilling his guts. The man who held Sansa's legs then was then stabbed in the back and the third man tried to run only to be grabbed by the strange man. The man begged for his life before a dagger ripped his throat open.

Sansa now got a better look at the man, he wore simply armour and did not look anything special but his helmet was in the shape of a growling bear. Sansa looked afraid but the man gently took hold of her and placed her over his shoulders and then he carried her into the streets. Sansa watched as people began fighting each other. But the strange man did not take her to the Red Keep and instead took her to another part of the city where the man took her inside one of the buildings.

 **Red Keep:**

"My lord, the city is on fire" a man shouted and Tyrion looked horrified, if the fire hit the Alchemist's guild then the Wildfire would explode, he turned to Meryn Trant "Take some men, order people back into their homes and then put out these fucking fires!" he ordered

Meryn Trant glared at him "I take my orders from the King Imp!" he spat

Then a fit collided with the side of Trant's face and Tyrion looked to see Travis who looked fuming "You coward of a knight!" he spat "You will do as the Hand commands or I will throw you out to those crowds myself!" Trant looked shocked at Travis' anger and now he was too afraid to do anything.

"My lord, it's the Hound" someone called and Tyrion turned to see a bloody Sandor Clegane enter the keep giving deep breaths.

Tyrion looked relieved that he was alright but was scared when he didn't see Sansa and Tyrion walked up to him "Where is the Stark girl?" he asked

Sandor looked at him "Safe" was all he said before he walked away

'I better speak to Brynjolf about this' Tyrion thought 'Things are getting much worse' he then looked at Travis 'and our Private Admiral is having problems himself'

 **Shornhelm castle: Rivenspire:**

Daenerys waited at Shornhelm castle. Jorah had managed to kill the traitor who led the attacks at the castle. Shornhelm Castle looked like a grand palace though the place had been wrecked by the fighting. Soon Farengar and Damien arrived with an orc who Daenerys believed was Skordo the Knife, the man who had been captured. They had also discovered some letters which detailed the Montclairs next move.

Soon, Countess Tamrith arrived with Baron Dorell and the High King himself. "High King Emeric" Daenerys greeted "I didn't expect to see you here"

"I decided that I needed to come and see the situation for myself" Emeric replied "Now that it is safe for me to come here without being killed. I see that you have already made a start by saving Shornhelm"

"The traitors are dead" Daenerys replied "But Montclair is gone, he was never in the city at all. He left General Reezal-Jul in charge"

Baron Dorell groaned "Damn, Montclair's Argonian is slippery" he hissed "I've just had word that he has kidnapped several of Shornhelm's nobles."

"Who was taken?" Farengar asked

"They took lady Aurine Tamrith, Nilthin al-Bergama and Sir Estienn Guillon." Countess Tamrith replied "Do you know where they are?"

"We found some letters in the keep" Damien stated "It seems that your rumours in the West are right, that's where they have been taken for some kind of experiment according to the letters"

"Well there's no way that we are letting them get away with that" Dorell snapped "We have to send a message to the Montclairs"

"I'll have my men try to find the captured nobles" Countess Tamrith replied

"So what do I do now then?" Daenerys asked

"Thanks to you the city is safe" Emeric smiled "I will be devoting all resources to rebuilding the city and fortifying it to prevent anymore attacks. Shornhelm may be secure but there are words that Montclair's forces are causing trouble in other parts of Shornhelm. Both Tamrith and Dorell will take some men to help secure these regions."

"So what can we do then?" Daenerys asked

"Well since you helped retake the city, I'm thinking that you may be the best one who can track down Reezal-Jul." Emeric stated "Count Ravenwatch may have some answers for that"

"Can we trust this man?" Jorah asked "My lady here hasn't had the best history with High Elves"

Emeric laughed "Verandis and I go way back, I studied with him when I was a boy. He was also one of my biggest supporters for High King" he replied "He has a habbit of making people nervous but I've always reassured people that he is loyal to Rivenspire. He was an old friend of the Montclairs but he was a childhood friend of Wylon's wife Leila. If you want to find him then he will probably be back at Castle Ravenwatch. It's located West of Shornhelm at the town of Crestshade, it's not much, just a small town at the bottom of the Mountains"

"Then we'll get going right away then" Daenerys stated

"There is one more thing" Emeric added "Ravenwatch is an old castle and the family have, well, strange traditions. But don't worry, Ravenwatch is on our side and he won't harm you, he's not the kind of man who does that. I've known him for years"

"Still we better be careful around him" Jorah stated

"If Emeric trusts him then he must be a good man" Farengar stated "But we should be cautious"

"We'll go over to Ravenwatch castle and see what's going on" Daenerys replied

And so Daenerys along with Farengar, Jorah and Damien all left Shornhelm as they went west towards the town of Crestshade.

 **North of the Wall:**

Jon along with the Dawnguard members Ollrod and Lynoit as well as Serena journeyed along the snowy hills beyond the wall. Qhorin Halfhand gave deep breaths as he was carried. He was getting paler from his wounds and the cold weather wasn't helping him. Ygritte and Tormund guided them but they were all tired from walking all day.

Tormund and Ygritte soon stopped at the top of a hill and Jon approached them where Ygritte looked at him "Well Jon Snow, welcome to our camp"

Jon looked beyond the hill to see a whole army camped in tents made of animal skins. Ollrod and Lynoit arrived soon after and stared at the sight of the camp

Tormund then looked at Jon "Well boy, I hope you're ready to meet the King beyond the wall."

 **Chapter end:**

 **Notes: Another chapter down and I'm glad to have this chapter finished for Christmas. Now the war begins to get bigger and there are some twists coming up. If you wonder who it was who saved Sansa, you will find out soon. I'll be working on Dragon X a lot to try and get that story finished in January but the next chapter may be a big one so it may take a while for the chapter to be finished.** **The Riot is King's Landing will have a very important consequence in the story and in the next chapter, more characters from Elder Scrolls will be introduced.**


	20. Ravenwatch

**Ravenwatch:**

 **Warning, there is another love scene in this chapter:**

 **Wildling Camp: North of the Wall:**

The people who lived beyond the wall were known as the Wildlings to the people living south of the Wall while the Wildlings themselves called themselves the Free Folk. These people were descended from the First Men and kept many of the Ancient customs of the First Men and the Old Gods of the Forests. They lived tribal lives and there were many different tribes which often fought with each other. These Wildlings were fierce warriors and weapons meant a lot to them though many weapons were made from animal bones. The steel weapons which the Wildlings kept as trophies were weapons captured during raids or were taken from slain Night's Watch Rangers. But while these were tough, they were not free from the troubles beyond the wall. Many Wildlings ended up dying from the cold or by starvation or by the brutal fighting against each other. The Wildling Tribes all had different cultures and they very rarely every united behind a King beyond the Wall. These Kings were more like Warlords than monarchs as they cared very little for their people and they often just broke through the wall to attack the lands south of the Wall.

The First King beyond the Wall was Joramun who claimed he had a horn that would bring down the Wall when it 'woke the giants from the earth' Joramun ended up helping King Brandon the Breaker against the Night's King at the Nightfort, though the Northmen ended up throwing him back beyond the wall. Then 3000 years later, the brothers Gendel and Gorne were joint Kings beyond the Wall and they lead a massive host through a tunnel under the Wall and invaded the North. Gorne killed a Stark King but ended up being slain by the King's son. Gendel was said to have been defeated by the combined armies of the Starks, Umbers and Night's Watch though some stories claimed that Gendel made it back to the tunnel but could not find the exit and is said to be still wandering under the wall. The next King beyond the Wall was the Horned Lord who was said to have used magic to pass the wall a thousand years after Gendel and Gorne. Several hundred years later came Bael the Bard who was said to have impregnated the daughter of the Stark King when he sneaked into Winterfell. Many years later when he invaded the North, he was killed by the very son who was the child he had with the Stark girl. Bael refused to fight his own son and was killed. Years later, that very son was murdered by the Bolton's in the war between the two Houses.

But the most well known King Beyond the Wall was Raymun Redbeard who united the Wildlings in 212 or 213 AC and invaded in 226 AC by climbing over the wall. Lord Willam Stark and Lord Harmond Umber brought their armies against Raymun and they fought at the Battle of Long Lake. Raymun was killed though not before lord Willam was killed. When the Night's Watch led by Lord Commander Jack Musgood arrived, the battle was over and Lord Willam's son Lord Artos ordered them to bury the dead.

Now the King Beyond the Wall was the former Night's Watch brother Mance Rayder who had united all the Wildlings together. Mance Rayder was actually born to a Wildling woman and a member of the Night's Watch. When a group of Wildling raiders were put to the sword when Mance was a child, he was taken to the Night's Watch and raised as one of them. Mance would rise to become a ranger of the Shadow Tower and he would often sing songs. Jon actually met Mance Rayder a long time ago when he was a child but Mance wasn't the King beyond the Wall. He was a Ranger of the Night's Watch. The Lord Commander of the Night's Watch was Lord Commander Qorgyle and he came to Winterfell with Mance where he would meet Jon and Robb. Mance ended up deserting from the Night's Watch after a Ranging didn't go as planned. Mance had been attacked by a Shadowcat and was healed by a Wildling woman who also mended his torn cloak with red fabric. But when Mance returned he was order by the Shadow Tower Commander Denys Mallister to replace the cloak. This infringement of freedom caused Mance to desert on his next Ranging and live with the Wildlings.

Jon walked alongside the two Wildlings Tormund and Ygritte while Serena along with Ollrod and Lynoit who carried Qhorin Halfhand walked behind them as they approached the Wildling Camp. Jon could see hundreds of tents with wooden frames and animal fur over them for shelter. Jon could see many Wildlings and they did not look the same as many wore different clothing and others had different facial looks. Some had fierce animal like faces while others had more calm faces.

"There are many different cultures here Jon snow" Ygritte smirked "The Hornfoots, the icerunners, the men of the frozen shore and the ice river clans. He made piece between waring leaders such as the Lord of Bones and Harma Dogshead."

"He wasn't the only man who claimed to be the King beyond the Wall" Tormund added "He was opposed by five other would be Kings beyond the wall. But he gained by support and the support of Styr" he spat out the name in disgust

"You don't like this Styr?" Qhorin groaned as he groaned in pain

Tormund turned to Qhorin "He's a Thenn, he feasts on the flesh of the dead. He's a warlord and he's lead raids on other Wildling tribes. None of us really like him. Though there are some people here who I find strange. Tribes that I didn't even know existed. People like those Dark skinned pointy eared people."

"What?" Qhorin looked confused "I've never seen wildlings like that"

"I didn't before this happen" Ygritte replied "They call themselves Dark Elves. They tend to keep to themselves. They live in isolate homes around temples carved in the mountains. Their leader claims that her god known as Azura can grant her visions."

"Though those Orc people I like" Tormund added "Green skinned warriors. They are the only Wildlings who can work forges though they tend to keep to themselves as well, some don't like them. They call them selfish for hogging all their weapons for themselves."

Jon looked shocked that there were these types of people "You shocked Jon Snow?" Ygritte teased "Well you will soon get to see these people when you meet our King"

Ygritte and Tormund led them through the Wildling Camp where they got a lot of stares. Qhorin received a lot of glares of hate. He was a member of the Night's Watch and he was well known among the Wildlings. Some Wildlings looked ready to try and attack but Tormund and Ygritte prevented that from happening though they still threw rocks at him.

Jon stopped when he saw something shocking. It was a 14 foot tall Giant. He had heard of Giants in the stories Old Nan used to tell them. Most people believed them to be extinct. This Giant wore clothing made from trees and animal fur and had long white hair and a long white beard. He was carry several large logs over his shoulder which he then dropped onto the floor. He then picked one up and placed it into the ground where he began pounding it with his fist to knock it into the ground.

"First time seeing a Giant Jon Snow?" Ygritte laughed "I wouldn't stare at them for too long. They're shy and when they stop being shy, they get angry. I've seen them pound a man into the ground."

"Don't expect them to talk much" Tormund added "They hardly know any words of the common tongue. They speak in the old tongue. Some free folk can hardy speak common tongue as well."

The giant stopped pounding on the log and looked at Jon Snow which made him uncomfortable and then he carried on with Tormund and Ygritte.

Eventually, they came to the largest tent in the camp so Jon believed that this was Mance Rayder's tent. This tent was made from the furs of giant snow bears and had the antlers of Giant Elks on top. One by one they all entered the tent and Jon saw the King beyond the wall in the middle of an argument with others.

Mance Rayder saw on a wooden chair at the back of the tent. He was a slender man with middling height but had broader shoulders and chest. He had long brown hair which was turning grey and laughter lines along his mouth. He wore clothing made of wool and leather with a slashed cloak of black wool and red silk. He also had a suit of black chainmail with shaggy fur breaches. A helmet sat next to him which was made of Bronze and had raven wings on each side.

Next to him on another chair sat a woman who had long red hair and had a plain face. During the talks Jon heard someone call her queen so Jon thought that this was Mance's wife. Standing next to the woman stood another woman with long honey blond hair that went down to her waist, this woman was quite beautiful to Jon. Standing near Mance were several others who seemed to be very important people.

There was a fat woman who wore thick furs and had a bloodthirsty look on her face. Tormund told Jon that this was Harma Dogshead, a wildling leader who hated dogs and was known to kill dogs every fortnight to create a new totem for her banner. There was a small man dressed in armour made from bones. Jon couldn't see his face as it was covered in a helmet made from a skull. Jon could see that this was the Lord of Bones.

The other two seemed to be those strange people that Tormund had talked about. One was a beautiful woman who had ash black skin and pointy ears. The other was a green skinned man with pointy ears though he wore a suit of armour which was properly made which was green in colour.

"Why do we have this witch here!" the Lord of Bones snarled as he pointed at the Dark skinned woman "We should just kill this witch"

"You lay a hand on her and I'll cut it off!" the green skinned man snarled

A fight looked like it was ready to break out until two axes appeared underneath the two men's heads held by the long blond haired woman "That's quite enough of that!" she hissed "I will not have fighting here in front of my sister"

"Yes thanks Val" Mance said "And I think we can continue this at another time. We have some guests"

The woman who sat next to Mance looked at them "Tormund, I see that you have returned"

"I have, Queen Dalla" Tormund said "And I found these Night Hunters and Crow out in pass. They just got attacked by a dead bear"

"Another one of those?" Val snorted "How many of those do we have to kill?"

Mance then stood up from his throne and looked at Jon "You look familiar, have I seen you before."

"Jon Snow my King" Ygritte said "The nephew of Benjen Stark."

"Ah so you're Benjen Stark's little nephew" Mance said "And you have joined the Night Hunters. They aren't so bad." He then looked at Qhorin "And I know you Halfhand, I remember going on a few Ranging with you"

"That's the Halfhand?" The lord of Bones snapped "I'll kill that crow"

He drew his sword but was pushed back by Tormund "I don't like Crows!" he snapped "And I really don't like the Halfhand, but we may need him alive, he's seen the dead and is respected, he may be our way of getting through the wall without a fight"

"Just remember" the green skinned man said "If we get past the Wall, my people are not raiding"

"Halfhand needs help" Tormund added "He got mauled by the bear."

"I have some healing supplies at our camp" the ash black skinned woman said "I can help"

"Take them there" Mance ordered "I'll speak to them later."

 **King's Landing Sewers:**

Sansa Stark shot up in bed as she woke from a nightmare that she had just been having. In that nightmare she had been dreaming of when she had nearly been raped by those men but saved by that strange man. But in her dream, no one had saved her and she had been stabbed in the attack.

"Are you okay little lady?" a voice called and Sansa turned to see the red headed man known as Brynjolf. Apparently he was in charge of the people in this sewer which she had been scared when she had learnt were a bunch of thieves. She had been scared that they might try to rape her at first but they had refused to touch her and only female members would help her. It seemed that while these people may be thieves they had a code of honour.

'Never kill on the job, never get caught and never steal from the poor or places under their protection'

Sansa also could see that these people were totally against rape, one member known as Thrynn had told her that if anyone so much as touch her then he would sort them out. She was still a little nervous around these people but they didn't seem so bad. They were also supporters of Prince Martin and were sending information to him using a spy network. Though that had become more difficult thanks to Travis Thresh and even more difficult in the aftermath of the Riot. The Master of Laws, Bennard Brune had imposed strict laws after the riot. The riot had left 9 guards dead and 40 more wounded. Several notable people had also died in the riot including the High Septon, the Red Keep's master of arms Ser Aron Santagar along with the Kingsguard Ser Lothor Brune which was why Bennard had installed the strict laws. Now there was a curfew which ordered anyone out after dark to be killed on sight. The welfare of the people had gone down more and there were more clashes between the citizens and the guards. Now Commander Andens had to install more guards on the Gates in fear that the people could take over the gates and open them when Martin arrived. This curfew had made it difficult for the Thieves Guild to get information but Sansa was safe and they intended to help Sansa escape but they had to wait until the right time.

Sansa also was shocked at the identity of the person who saved her from being raped.

 **Flashback:**

The Mysterious man had Sansa over his shoulder through the crowds. They were being ignored as the people were paying more attention to the guards plus this man was a tough warrior. The man soon carried her into a large inn which Sansa could see was called the Bee and Barb. When they entered the Inn, they caught a lot of attention as people turned to look at them and they whispered to each other. The man carried Sansa over to the bar and looked at the barkeeper "A little flower here needs protection" the man said

Soon a cupboard at the back of the room opened to reveal a hidden passageway and a man wearing black leather clothes and hood walked in "So you must be the Bear" the strange man stated and then he looked at Sansa "And I see that you have brought Lady Sansa, we will ensure that she is kept safe."

"Just remember, they are still those who are loyal to the true King" the Bear stated "The siege equipment factory workers can help you with any plans" then he began to walk away

Then Sansa looked at him "Wait" she called "Thank you for saving me"

The Bear looked at him and then lifted his helmet to show her who he was "You're welcome little lady" the man stated "Just remember to watch out for that prick"

Sansa held a gasp when he saw who it was who saved her, she was looking at the scared face of Sandor Clegane."

 **Flashback end:**

"So what are we going to do now?" Sansa asked Brynjolf

"Well we are hoping to get you out of the city and get you to the Resistance Base." Brynjolf stated "But that isn't going to be easy"

"Since the Riot the city has been in complete lockdown" Vex stated "No one gets in or out without anyone knowing"

"There is still the hidden passage that leads outside the walls" Delvin said "But the roads are crawling with patrols and now the war in the Crownlands is getting more intense. There is no way we can smuggle you to the Resistance base by land."

"There is something else though" Karliath said "A group of Resistance soldiers are coming to King's Landing. From what I've heard, they are planning to steal weapons and ships for the Resistance so they can get one of their plans done which will help Martin a great deal."

Brynjolf then smiled at Sansa "You should look forward to seeing these Resistance fighters" he said "Your sister is among them"

Sansa widened her eyes, Arya, her sister Arya was alive, she had no idea what had happened to her and she was happy to see that she was safe. She had a lot of things to say to her when she saw her.

 **Red Keep:**

In the Red Keep, things were not going so well. Since the Riot, King Joffrey seemed to be going more and more insane and now nobody wanted to be near him except for a few of his Kingsguard. Meryn Trant and Mandon Moore were loyal to him and would do whatever he ordered. Tyrion Lannister sighed as he signed more paperwork. His job had become much more difficult now since now everyone was watching him. He knew that Cersei was spying on him in order to see if he was working against them.

Tyrion was now in his Office and sat across him was the private admiral that had agreed to help them fight the Resistance, Travis Thresh. Ever Since the riot, Tyrion had begun to question Travis' loyalty as he seemed to be having doubts about Joffrey now though he couldn't blame him, there was no way that Joffrey was fit to be King.

"So Admiral Travis" Tyrion said as he poured him a goblet of wine "What do you think of our situation"

Travis sighed as he drank from his goblet "I know that Joffrey is the King but I'm not so sure that he is the right person for the job. He seems to be someone who doesn't care about anyone and he is developing madness. I don't wish to speak treason but if he is not careful then everyone can turn on him. People can only take so much before they turn on Tyrants."

"You speak as though you have seen cruelty a lot" Tyrion stated

Travis sighed "I have" he stated "When I was a boy my family were kidnapped by Pirates and then sold into Slavery. I watched the horrors of Slavery first hand and how people were treated. I eventually escaped with some other Slaves and formed my own private army. I saw my own family die and I vowed that day that I would carry on my war until Slavery had been wiped from the face of this world. I gathered escaped Slaves and promised that I would do whatever it takes to end Slavers. I used my fleet to ambush Slaver ships on the Island of Naath, a favourite place for Slavers to attack since the people refuse to fight. I've freed hundreds of Slavers. I thought that helping the King of Westeros might get me more aid to fight against Slavery but I'm not so sure now. I will fight the Resistance but if I don't get what I was promised then my aid will no longer be given"

Tyrion looked at him and then nodded "I'll be sure to do whatever it takes to ensure that you get the aid you promised."

"Thank you Lord Tyrion" Travis stated "I must go now, I have to prepare for my next mission"

Travis then left and could see that Travis might be a valuable ally for Martin in the future. So Tyrion began to do his work again until there was a knock at the door "Come in" he said and the door opened to reveal his Squire Podrick Payne. Podrick was a young man who had been given to Tyrion by his father when he was sent to King's Landing. Podrick was a distant cousin of the King's Justice, Ser Ilyn Payne and Podrick was from a cadet branch of House Payne, one of the noble families from the Westerlands.

Podrick was a quite skinny boy with thin hair. He also had no family, his father died in the Greyjoy Rebellion and his mother abandoned him and ran away with one of Podrick's cousins that he had squired for. He eventually became a squire for Cedric Payne but he was treated more like a servant than a squire. Cedric had been killed during the Battle of Dragon Bridge and Podrick was left alone. He went on to squire for a hedge knight called Lorimer but when he stole a ham from the supplies, he was hanged. Podrick was spared due to his family name and was sent to Tyrion. Podrick had begun training by Ser Aron Santagar but he no longer could since Aron had perished in the riots.

"My lord" Podrick stated "The Sellsword armies have arrived and the Queen Regent has called you to the throne room."

Tyrion sighed as he got up from his chair "Come Podrick, let's go greet our Sellsword army" he said

When they got to the Throne Room, King Joffrey was sat on his throne with Hearteater in front of him. The leaders of the Sellsword companies stood in near the Throne.

The first man was a huge man with a great Bush of a beard with fiery red whiskers and long beards. His men held a banner with a black cat on. Tyrion saw that this was Bloodbeard, a savage commander with a ferocious appetite and a love of slaughter. He was the captain of the Company of the Cat which was the largest of the Sellsword companies they hired with 3000 warriors.

The next banner had four crows with lightning bolts. This was the Banner of the Stormcrows and their two commanders Prendahl na Ghezn and Sallor the Bald. They commanded the Stormcrows which had 500 riders. Two smaller Sellsword companies were the Bright Banners and Iron Shields though Tyrion had heard that these Sellswords had broken contract at the Battle of Qohor and they couldn't relay on them. The final Sellsword Company were also horse riders like the Stormcrows which were the Long Lancers which had 800 riders. All together, these sellswords had around 5000 warriors though they couldn't relay on then if they broke contract.

"We hired you men so that you could fight my traitor brother's armies" Joffrey sneered on his throne "You will get the gold you want."

Bloodbeard stepped forward "We had to stop our work in the Disputed Lands to come here King Joffrey" he stated "As soon as we have done what you paid us to do we shall be returning to the Disputed Lands."

"Many of you are veterans in war" Joffrey hissed "You should have no trouble in the upcoming battle"

"We shall see" Sallor stated "And our first job will be to train those men you call soldiers, there is no way they can last in a proper fight"

"I'll have to agree with the sellsword commander on that one" Bronn stated which made Joffrey look at him "I'm not sure if you have seen a proper battle your Grace but things get messy. If we had proper soldiers to defend the city then we would have a good chance. But all of those soldiers are in the Riverlands or fighting the Resistance. Green boys run when danger comes"

"My company do not run from a fight!" Bloodbeard snarled "I fought wars against old grey beards in rags. My company do not run but I will not allow those Grey Beards to gain the upper hand in the Disputed Lands" he then marched off with the rest of the Sellsword commanders.

Tyrion turned to Bronn after they left "Who is he referring too about Grey Beards?" he asked

"He's talking about the Windblown Sellsword Company" Bronn replied "The Company of the Cat and the Windblown are strong rivals of each other. They fought on opposite sides in the wars. The Windblown are a good company to serve in, unlike others they have honour and they have strong women. They allow woman to fight in their company. I remembering seeing one called Lydia, a strong warrior with a fiery personality, she wouldn't let anyone bed her and she threated to cut my cock off if I touched her."

Tyrion decided to keep up appearances "Let's hope that these Sellswords don't run on us otherwise this will be a short battle."

 **Cloud Ruler Temple:**

It had been some time since the Attack on Martin's mining town by Gregor Clegane and the others. Now with the town declared safe again the people had gone back to work. The mines were full of Silver and the Silver mined was to help fund the war effort. The Silver Blood Family ruled the town though they were supported by Martin Baratheon. The Silver Bloods weren't really a noble family, they were just rich silversmiths which allowed them to gain wealth but under the rule of Thonar Silver Blood, their family had gained more political power though they still weren't powerful in political power.

Cloud Ruler Temple was the main defence of the town as it was just a short walk from the town. The fort was more than just a fortress, it was a training grounds for the Legions and the order of the Blades. Many people who volunteered to join the Legions would come to Cloud Ruler Temple where they would learn how to fight like soldiers and when their training was finished, they would be assigned to one of the Legions. It was better to use fresh volunteers as conscripts were always loyal so the Legions had loyal soldiers, many of them just commoners who had been trained to fight from a young age.

During the Septim Empire, the order of the Blades held Cloud Ruler Temple as their headquarters as agents of the Septim Emperors and their own training grounds. But after the death of Martin Septim, the Empire collapsed and it was believed that the resulting wars forced the Blades to flee Cloud Ruler Temple and become a sellsword company in Essos, until they started to serve Martin.

There was more to Cloud Ruler Temple than just the outer keep. The keep was built in a hill near the border between the Riverlands and Vale so it held a strategic location. The outer keep had offices and training grounds for the Legions while underground were the Blades training location and headquarters. The underground keep had been built before Cloud Ruler was rebuilt by Martin and held the Blades vault which held the Gold they had gathered from their days as sellswords as well as the Relic vault where Relics belonging to past Blades and the ashes of the dead blades were buried. The library held many ancient tomes, many of which were written during the time of the Septim Empire. Many Maesters of the Citadel would say that many of these tomes held nonsense but the Blades believed in these tales.

Samwell Tarly was the apprentice to the Blades Loremaster Esbern. Samwell had been taken in by the Blades since he knew that he wouldn't be fit to become the Lord of House Tarly. Loremaster Esbern was away with Martin since he had hatched his dragons which left Samwell free to read the tomes in the library. He was fascinated by the history of the Septim Empire and it seemed that he leant the full history of the Empire from its founding to its downfall. He found the War of the Red Diamond a great story and very similar to the Dance of the Dragons Civil War.

Samwell found the Blades great company and often talked with them. Many of the Blades were away with Martin though some which were led by Captain Steffen and included Fortis and Caroline stayed at the Keep. One of the higher ranked Blades, Cyrus had been sent to Dorne with some members of the Legion to deliver the captured Amory Lorch to them, but they were still unable to capture the Mountain but they knew that the Mountain's time would come. Though Samwell noticed that there was someone who was not a member of the Blades was in the library as well and was being watched by Cyrus, one of the higher ranked members of the Blades. This man was tall with a wrinkled face and grey hair and a lean frame.

Samwell turned to Caroline "Who is that?" he asked

Caroline looked at the man "That is a prisoner we captured after the attack. His name is Qyburn and was just a healer. He seemed like a good man so he was allowed to look at the library but he had to be watched. But so far he hasn't caused any trouble. He also seems fascinated by the books here though we are being careful her."

Samwell decided to be careful and he went to go and talk to Qyburn. When Qyburn saw Samwell approached, he spoke "So you must be the Loremaster's apprentice" he stated "You should feel honoured to be allowed accesses to all these tomes. This is better than at the Citadel"

"You studied at the Citadel?" Samwell gasped "But you're not a Maester, where's you chain."

"They Citadel striped me of it" Qyburn said "They found my experiments too bold. A bunch of Grey Sheep if you ask me, they just don't want to accept that their knowledge might be incorrect. I was without work until Vargo Hoat found me, I didn't really like him, he only needed me for my healing skills. With him no dead it means that I have no work. But the Blades here were kind enough to allow me to look at these tomes. This art of Restoration Magic sounds fascinating, though I wish I knew how it worked."

"So what will you do know?" Sam asked

"Well I guess that I will stay here for now" Qyburn replied "I guess there is nothing else for me to do"

Qyburn got back to his ready and Sam now believed that he had made the right choice to not join the Citadel.

 **Dragonstone:**

After the Death of Renly Baratheon, Martin had returned to Dragonstone with most of his army. Some of the Storm lords such as Houses Dondarrion, Caron, Buckler and Swann remained in the Stormlands and they intended to march with Garlen and Loras Tyrell when they had gathered their men.

Now Martin was in the Room of the Painted Table and was standing with his sister Alessia, Willas Tyrell, Stannis Baratheon, Randyll Tarly, the Red Woman Melisandre and Lord Monford Velaryon. Martin was standing near the Crownlands region as he was about to explain his plan, with Renly defeated, it was now time for them to march onto King's Landing.

"I have received a message from my brothers" Willas explained "My brothers have managed get the aid of several noble Houses from the Reach including Houses Ashford, Bulwer, Caswell, Florent, Footly, both branches of House Fossoway, Mullendore, Peake and Osgrey. They have managed to gather a great force and are marching to King's Landing."

"What about your father?" Martin asked "What is he planning?"

"My father still has Houses Redwyne and Rowan at his command" Willas added "House Hightower is divided. Ser Baelor Hightower supports us but is unable to send us much aid since my Great Uncle Moryn Tyrell is the commander of Oldtown's city watch and is supporting my father."

"Well, with Renly defeated, it is time for us to start our push to King's Landing" Martin stated "I shall take my forces and Land at Saltpans, then we will start our March South and take Harrenhal before marching onto King's Landing from the North attacking the Dragon Gate, Old Gate and the Gate of the Gods. Our army will split and attack King's Landing from East and North. Garlen's forces shall march along the Roseroad to Wendwater and then March to King's Landing along the Kingsroad. They will attack King's Landing from the West and attack the Lion Gate and King's Gate. Stannis and our sea commanders will sail into the Blackwater and attack the River gate and Iron Gate. We will surround King's Landing on all sides and hopefully we can take the city quickly, I don't want a prolonged siege."

"We still have the problem of that private Admiral Travis Thresh" Stannis stated "Unlike Joffrey he knows how to fight and knows tactics at sea. The moment he hears of my fleet sailing into the Blackwater he will attack. I may have fought battles at sea before but I've fought Ironborn who aren't good at tactics."

"The Resistance is planning to try and lure Travis away from King's Landing when we attack" Martin stated "It's a shame, Travis is a good man but is fighting for the wrong side."

"We've also had word from the Resistance" Davos added as he held out a letter "Things have been getting worse in the Crownlands, they're now under complete lockdown, and no one travels in the Crownlands without Joffrey knowing. The Resistance is having trouble with attacks on the roads."

"We'll just have to hope we can end this war soon" Martin said "Now I think that enough for now, we need to make plans for sailing to Saltpans, and we don't want to get ambushed on the way."

Then all of the people all then left except for one. It was the tall warrior woman who had been part of Renly's Kingsguard, Brienne of Tarth. After Renly's death, Brienne had sworn herself to serve Martin in his uncle's name. Brienne was not an attractive woman as she was tall with a flat chest and had shirt shoulder length straw hair. Brienne had a troubled childhood and had been an object of scorn, rejection and pity. She is the only child of Lord Selwyn Tarth of Evenfall Hall after her brother drowned when she was eight and her sisters died when they were babies. Brienne only had one person who liked her, Martin's uncle Renly Baratheon. When Renly had visited Evenfall Hall to a ball, he had danced with Brienne after seeing that she was lonely. Brienne fell in love with Renly though she was unaware that Renly was homosexual but Renly was one of the few who was kind to her which is why she joined Renly when he declared himself King. Now with Renly dead, she wanted to fulfil his final order.

"You're here about what happened to Renly aren't you?" Martin asked her

"I am" Brienne replied "I wanted to see the man who Renly had ordered us to serve before his murder."

"Renly was kind to you wasn't he" Martin asked and Brienne nodded "Renly told me about you one time, he said that he felt sad to see you be treated horrible."

"Renly was the best man I've ever met." Brienne said "I feel horrible to have watched him die like that"

"Renly may have not done his duty properly when he was Master of Laws" Martin said "But he was still my uncle and he will be remembered but not as a man who tried to declare himself King since he didn't do it willingly. He was under a spell"

"I still don't understand how they did that" Brienne stated

"Someone from the Worm Cult must have gotten close to him" Martin suggested "They must have placed that amulet on Renly to make him obey their orders."

"The Worm Cult will pay for murdering Renly!" Brienne hissed

"They will" Martin replied "But we have a war to win right now. But one day the Worm Cult will pay for murdering Renly"

Brienne smiled at that, it seemed that she had found a new person to serve.

 **Kayce, Westerlands:**

The port town of Kayce was one of the major towns in the Westerlands. The town was located on a peninsula West of Casterly Rock and South of Fair Island. This town had once been controlled by the Ironborn during the rule of the Driftwood Kings until Herrock the Whoreson used his horn to make the whores open the gates and allow his men to capture the town. Kayce had since been controlled by House Kenning and part of the Kingdom of the Rock. But Kayce still had a history of Ironborn raids such as during the Dance of the Dragons where Ironborn reavers raided the town many times. Because of these Ironborn raids. Kenning had strong walls and fortifications to protect the town. House Kenning ruled Kayce and Lord Terrence Kayce was the Lord of Kayce.

The battle for Kayce had taken a while for Robb and his Northern warriors. Kayce's strong walls and skilled soldiers made this the toughest battle for the Northmen. Men from House Prester of Feastfires had also been at Kayce since the keep was located just south of Kayce. During the fight, Lord Terrence Kenning was slain by Domeric Bolton and Ser Forley Prester was captured. However Robb had been hit by an arrow in the fight and was now lying in bed in his tent. Robb sighed but then stared as a young pretty girl with chestnut curls, a heart shaped face and brown eyes bandaged up his wounds. Robb couldn't stop staring at the young girl who smiled at him.

"Your wounds should heal my lord" the girl said "Now you should rest for a few days."

The girl then left the tent and then Lord Roose Bolton along with Tytos Brax and his brothers along with Raynald Westerling entered the tent.

"I see that you've met my sister" Raynald stated "She's quite sky around you but she's a kind girl."

"But right now we need to discuss our next plan" Roose Bolton stated

"We have captured Kayce" Flement Brax, Tytos' brother stated "And now we have a position we can strike Lannisport"

"We should probably capture Feastfires first" Domeric stated "Make sure that we are secure"

"A good plan" Robb agreed

Roose then stepped forward and he held a letter to Robb "There is more, there is a Lannister Army being raised in the South near Silverhill. Ser Daven Lannister is leading this army and he has no idea that his father was murdered by Reginald Lannister. But we have found a letter in Lord Terrence Kayce's quarters, he was involved in Stafford's murder." Roose handed Robb the letter and he read it and smiled

"If we presented this letter to Daven then he might change sides to avenge his father" Robb stated

"Daven is not like his father" Tytos added "He knows how to lead an army"

"Well hopefully we can negotiate with him and reveal the truth" Raynald added "Then we can besiege Lannisport"

"We will rest here and wait for Feastfires to be captured" Robb said "I want a raven sent to Karstark and Umber, I want all of our armies together for when we face this Lannister army in case things don't go so well"

"A good plan" Roose smiled "I'll sent the ravens and then we'll meet up with GreatJon and Karstark at Sarsfield. My son and I will captured Feastfires and report back"

"Do it" Robb ordered and then his Bannermen left him alone in the tent. Robb couldn't help but think of that young girl who helped him, Jeyne Westerling. She seemed to be a very pretty girl even if she was shy. He sighed as he remembered that he was already promised to a daughter of House Frey. 'But still, she's a very pretty girl' he thought.

 **Crestshade: Rivenspire:**

The town of Crestshade wasn't very large. It was hardly the size of a small village but even so, the town had strong walls and was located on a hill so it had a strategic position. Ravenwatch Castle was located at the edge of the town.

Daenerys along with Jorah, Farengar and Damien entered the castle and Daenerys got her first look. The castle seemed to be filled with old furniture and had red carpets. This castle seemed to belong to a family who had old beliefs.

"Gwendis my child, slow down" the voice of Verandis was heard "Your eating too fast, you don't want to harm poor Kallin"

Daenerys walked into the Great Hall and saw Count Verandis sitting at a table. There was a young woman with red hair standing near him and Daenerys widened her eyes when she saw another man lying on the table.

"We need to feed to get stronger" the woman known as Gwendis stated "When Montclair shows up, I want to be ready"

Verandis narrowed his eyes "That is not our way child and you know it. Stop Feasting now!"

Gwendis sighed "Fine, I'm sorry Count Verandis, I only wanted to help"

"Of course my child" Verandis stated and then he turned to see Daenerys "Now let's clear away our meal and welcome our guests. Kallin, as always, I thank you for sharing your life's blood with us"

"I live to please my lord" the man known as Kallin said as he sat up from the table and walked off.

Verandis then turned to Daenerys and her group "I'm sorry that you had to see that" he said "I did not expect you to arrive during meal time."

"You're a Vampire" Damien gasped "You're one of those people who feast on people's blood."

"I don't kidnap people to drink their blood as some vampires do" Verandis stated "Emeric knew of what I was and he insisted I hide it away. That's why I rarely come out of this castle. I also tend to have outlaws captured so I can keep my thirst steady. Now this is the part where you say, 'why should I trust you'"

"High King Emeric said I should trust you" Daenerys said

"The High King is a wise man" Verandis said "Which is why I supported him and not the mad King Ranser. We all have something we desire, mine was to live peacefully in the mortal world, not feast upon it."

"High King Emeric said that you could help us with Montclair and tracking Reezal-Jul" Farengar said

Verandis looked at them "Maybe you should know why this whole Civil War started" he said "You see, this whole situation was partly my fault. I had been a friend of the Montclairs and me when Wylon Montclair's wife fell ill, he begged me for help. I was able to help for a time but Leila got worst. It drove Montclair mad until he snapped. Then he met some strangers who offered him help if he caused Chaos in Rivenspire."

"So what happened?" Jorah asked

"Prepares it's better to show you than tell you" Verandis suggested "Follow me, I'll show you what happened."

 **Moat Cailin: The North:**

Moat Cailin was one of the most important fortresses in the North. This Keep was located in the marshy lands of the Neck. The swamp lands around the Keep had made the keep impossible to capture from the South. During the Andal Invasion, Moat Cailin had held off attacks from the Andals so Moat Cailin was important for preventing the Andals from invading the North. The Keep was once a great stronghold with twenty towers, wooded keep and a great curtain wall as tall as Winterfell. But today the great walls were scattered and half sunk into the ground and the great keep rotted away. There were only three towers left which were the Children's tower, the Gatehouse Tower and the Drunkard's Tower. But despite the Keep being in ruins, Moat Cailin still held a strategic position and was a vital defence for the North.

After his victory over the Ironborn at the Fever River, Theon Greyjoy had taken his men of the Legion over to Moat Cailin to plan their next move. Galmar Stone Fist, the 2nd in command of the Legion knew that they had to do something soon."

"We may have thrown the Ironborn back here but our reports say that they still hold Deepwood Motte" Galmar stated "We must take back that keep soon, they are now in striking range of Winterfell"

Theon knew that Galmar was right "We must get our ships out of here soon" he said "My father will try to block us in at the Saltspear. We must sail our ships out while we have the chance"

"It might be best to lead the attack on Deepwood Motte on two fronts" Galmar suggested "I can take some men and travel by land. I can gather more men on the way and we can attack Deepwood Motte at the same time"

"Agreed" Theon agreed with this plan "I'll take the ships and attack Deepwood Motte by sea. You gather more men and attack by land."

"Understood" Galmar smirked as he turned to his men "Alright men, move out!"

 **Deepwood Motte: The North:**

Deepwood Motte was the seat of House Glover. The castle was old but not particularly strong. It's longhall sits on a hill with a flattened top along with a watchtower that was fifty feet higher. This Watchtower was the highest object on the Western Side of the Northern Mountains. Below the hill was a bailey containing stables, smithy and sheepfold. The keep was defended by a ditch, earthen dike and a palisade of logs. The mossy outer walls were protected by two walkways and square towers. There were fields of oat and barely east and west of the keep.

House Glover once ruled as First Men Kings in the North until they submitted to House Stark. Galbart Glover was the head of House Glover and the lord of Deepwood Motte though he had no children since his wife had died. His brother Robett Glover was his heir and he did have a wife. Robett's wife was Sybelle Locke and they had two children, Gawen and Erena.

Robett and Galbert had both gone south with Robb when he had marched south. Sybelle had been left to take care of Deepwood Motte with a few hundred men. But these men were not enough to hold the keep when the Ironborn led by Yara Greyjoy had attacked. Asha had attacked with 1000 men on 30 longships which had sailed around Sea Dragon Point. Yara had taken Robett's wife and children hostage along with Galbert's ward, Lawernce Snow, the Bastard of Hornwood. Yara had taken Robett's family hostage and now the Ironborn had a headquarters in the North for future raids. But Yara knew that they had to be careful of the Mormont's of Bear Island. The Ironborn had battle with the people of Bear Island for many years as Bear Island had once been a headquarters for the Ironborn when Ravos Hoare raided the North from the island until King Theon Stark invaded the Island and slew Ravos. The island has changed hands multiple times but now House Mormont controlled the island. Yara knew that the Mormonts could fight and she would have to watch out for any attacks from Bear Island.

Yara had taken the master bedroom as her personal living space and now the Ironborn were taking any valuables from the castle that they could claim. One of them had tried to claim the daughter of a blacksmith as a salt wife but this had resulted in a fight with both the girl's father and another Ironborn warrior. The fight had resulted in both Ironborn warriors being injured and Yara had been forced to punish both of them as she couldn't have people fighting each other.

But then she had been sent a message from her uncle and she was now back in the Master Bedroom with her top warriors. One was Ser Tristifer Botley. He was the 2nd son of Lord Sawane Botley. Tristifer had a crush on Yara and he had messy brown hair and brown eyes. Yara and Tristifer had been friends but Tristifer and been sent away to Blacktyde when the Maester had caught them touching each other. Despite Tristifer having a crush on Yara, Yara herself already had a lover, the grandson of a thrall named Qarl who was mocked by other Ironborn as the Maid. Qarl was beardless and pinked chinned with sandy hair that brushed against his shoulders. He was one of the best warriors on the Iron Islands but was not an experienced horse rider.

Yara read the message from her uncle in shock. The letter spoke about how his attack on Moat Cailin had failed as he had been ambushed in the Fever River by the Legion in the North as well as the Crannogmen and men from House Flint. Victorian's fleet had lost quite a number of ships but the Thunderer was a shock as that was Lord Dunstan Drumm's personal ship and Lord Drumm himself had been killed in the fight. That was a huge loss for the Ironborn as he was one of the Iron Island's best reavers.

But Yara was shocked when she read that her brother was among the Legions "Tell me that this isn't true!" Yara gasped as he looked at Qarl and Tristifer

"I'm afraid that it is true" Qarl said "If Victorian Greyjoy says it then it must be. He would not lie about this"

"But why would my brother turn on his own people?" Yara questioned

"Because he has spent too much time with the Greenlanders" Tristifer stated "Now he thinks he is one of them, I doubt we can convince him to change sides."

Yara knew that Tristifer was right, the Ironborn hadn't treated Theon too well and now he was working for the enemy "If they have prevented the attack on Moat Cailin then they will come here next" she said "I'm going to send a raven to father and ask him to send more raiders, I'm going to need more warriors here to hold Deepwood Motte and he needs to prevent those new ships from getting here. I tell him to blockade the Saltspear. Leave me" Tristifer and Qarl left Yara who stood up and looked out of a window where she saw the hills of the North. She sighed "I'm sorry Theon, maybe I should have listened to you. I just hope you have made the right choice"

 **King's Landing: Throne Room:**

"Your Grace, I really would not recommend going into the city to check the factories" Captain Andens stated as he talked to the King "I can send men and inspect the factories."

Tyrion was in the Throne Room with some of the Guard. They had word that there were members of the Resistance inside the city and were working to sabotage Joffrey's forces. With Travis Thresh out of the city, Joffrey wanted to do it himself since he wanted to show that he was the King

"I am the King!" Joffrey hissed "If I say I want to do this job then I will!"

"My son please!" Queen Cersei begged "The people need you here in the keep. There are still traitors who want you dead. They'll tear you apart of you leave the Red Keep"

"Then I'll take all the soldiers who can" Joffrey sneered "Everyone and we'll find the traitors and kill them. I'll feed them to Hearteater, he's thirsty for blood" the Jaguar in questioned growled beside Joffrey's throne "I'll check out the factories tomorrow and I'll kill every single traitor I can find"

Tyrion sighed, it was clear that Joffrey was getting worse and worse with his mental health. This whole situation could become a massacre if they were not careful. If Travis was still in the city then he could find the Resistance members and Tyrion would help them escape. But it seemed that Joffrey was about to do this himself. Tyrion sighed as Joffrey began making plans.

 **Gulltown: Vale:**

The port city of Gulltown was a major port city and the largest settlement in the Vale. The harbour was located at the northern tip of the bay of crabs, southeast of the Eyrie and south of Runestone. Gulltown was a large city but was smaller than King's Landing and Oldtown. The city was ruled by House Grafton and there was a small cadet branch of House Arryn and branches of House Shett. Gulltown traded a lot with Braavos and the North. In winter when the roads closed due to snowy weather, the port became even more important to bring supplies to the North.

Gulltown had a bloody history, the town had been ruled by House Shett until the Andal Invasion when King Osgood III Shett allied with an Andal Knight called Gerold Grafton to fight against King Yorwyck VI Royce. Osgood was killed in battle and House Grafton became the new ruling House of Gulltown though a First Men Rebellion had to be brutally put down. The sister of King Robar II Royce convinced the First men to rebel against the Grafton's but they eventually submitted to King Artys I Arryn after the Battle of the Seven Stars.

During the War across the water between the North and Vale over the three sister islands in the Bite, the North attacked and burnt Gulltown's ships many times. During Aegon's conquest, the Vale fleet battled the Targaryen's which delayed the submission of the Vale but they eventually submitted when Visenya Targaryen burnt the Arryn fleet. During the Dance of the Dragons, the Vale Fleet was prepared at Gulltown for war. Gulltown was also the sight of the first battle of Robert's Rebellion as Lord Marq Grafton remained loyal to the Targaryens and gathered loyalists to fight the rebellion and prevent Robert from sailing to Storm's End. Lord Jon Arryn led forces and captured Gulltown where Marq was slain

But now Gulltown had been a sight for the war being fought now. With Petyr Baelish starting a rebellion in the Vale, Lord Gerold Grafton had sided with Baelish due to them being old friends. Baelish along with the rescued Lysa Arryn had sided with the Lannisters and were using Gulltown to bring in supplies so the lords loyal to Martin led by Yohn Royce had attacked Gulltown to stop the supplies being brought in. Lord Royce had led an attack from the North while Harrold Hardyng had led an attack from the west. The battle hadn't taken long as the attack came by surprise and Gulltown had been taken. Lord Gerold was killed by Harrold during the fight and they had recovered supplies which they would use to fight against Baelish.

Inside Grafton's castle, the lords had gathered to decide their next move. They included the heads of Houses Royce, Redfort, Hardyng Hunter, Templeton, Coldwater, Waynwood and Waxley.

"With Gulltown captured, we have prevented any more supplies from reaching the traitors" Lord Yohn Royce stated

"But Baelish still has more houses declared for him." Lady Anya Waynwood added "Old Anchor, Strongsong, Snakewood and Heart's Home are still loyal to Baelish."

"Many of these locations have been left undefended" Jasper Redfort said "Strongsong and the Eyrie have most of the men."

"I know that the Eyrie cannot be taken by soldiers" Yohn stated "Even with our men we cannot attack them head on."

"Maybe we can take Strongsong first and get men inside" Mychel Redfort suggested "If we sent men to the Eyrie disguised as retreating men then we can get men inside and open the gates"

"That may be our only option" Harrold said

"I agree" Yohn stated "We will rest here for now and then we will march for Strongsong. I'll send a raven to Brynden Tully and he can reinforce us."

The lords all began to leave the hall and Mychel went over to the room he had been given. Though he was surprised to see Mya Stone lying in his bed.

"Hello Mychel" Mya said

"Hello Mya" Mychel greeted back "What are you doing in my room?"

"I have a confession to make" Mya said "I had to save you from Corbray's men because we needed a good warrior like you. But there is another reason why I saved you"

Mychel looked at her and saw that she was blushing "What is it you wanted to tell me?" he asked

"Well…" Mya started but struggled to find the words "I have these feelings for you"

"You have feelings for me?" Mychel questioned

"I was afraid that you would reject me because I'm a bastard and you are the son of a powerful lord of the Vale" Mya stated "But the truth is, I love you that was why I had to save you because I didn't want to see you die."

Mychel just stared at Mya in shock, this girl had just confessed that she loved him but was scared to admit it because she was a bastard. Mychel knew that others would not like it but he was the fourth son and wasn't really focused on having a good marriage. And Mya was a pretty girl to have. Mychel just closed his door and locked it as Mya sat up and looked to see what Mychel was doing.

When the door was locked, Mychel walked over to Mya and then he planted a kiss on Mya's lips. Mya blushed when he pulled away but they both laughed and started kissing again. Their kissing got harder and before they knew it, Mya had removed her clothing to reveal her developed body and large breasts. Mychel just stared in wonder while Mya gave him an innocent smile as if nothing was wrong. But Mya helped Mychel remove his clothes and then Mychel pushed Mya down onto the bed where he began stroking her hips and legs until Mya removed his hands and placed them on her breasts. Mychel massaged her breasts and couldn't help but feel how soft they were. Mychel was shocked as now they were making love as soon Mychel was kissing and sucking on Mya's breasts.

"Do you want to do it?" Mya asked

Mychel knew that Mya was saying that they could have sex and Mychel just smiled and got into position "If you are okay with it my lady?" he said

"I am ready Mychel" Mya smiled "Do it"

Throughout the night, the room was filled with moans of pleasure as Mychel thrust into Mya's womanhood and they kept making love all night. Both of their bodies were full of pleasure and they moaned with each other. They tried different positions as sometimes Mychel was on top and thrust his cock into Mya when she was lying on her back. Sometimes Mychel thrust into her from behind and she would be on all fours. Sometimes Mya was on top and she rode him and bounced up and down on Mya. But one thing was that they both enjoyed it as they both begged each other not to stop.

When their lovemaking was over, Mya and Mychel held each other close and pulled the blanket over each other and Mya pressed her breasts against Mychel's chest "We have to do that more times" she said

"Agreed" Mychel smiled "This has been the best day of my life" he said as he looked into Mya's eyes "And I've decided that I don't want to marry some noble girl. When this is over, I want you. I only want you. I want to stay with you for the rest of my life" he planted a kiss on Mya's lips "I'll give up my noble title, I won't marry anyone else, just you"

Mya smiled and wrapped her arms around Mychel "Well we have the rest of our lives to love each other" she said "Now how about we get some rest, we have some big days ahead of us"

Mychel and Mya held each other close and they went to sleep. The two of them were unaware that Mychel's brother Jasper was outside their room and had heard everything and he had a concerned look on his face.

 **Ravenwatch:**

Daenerys along with Jorah, Farengar and Damien followed Verandis into his library where there were many tomes. On a small table was a lone book with a large bottle of liquid "To understand the path that Montclair follows, you must know how he started to walk it" Verandis stated "The reason hides in my own memories. This potion will allow you to view my memoires and see what happened."

"You mean I can see what happened in the past?" Daenerys gasped

"This potion will allow you to view my memories and see what happened to make Montclair walk the path he is taking" Verandis said "It is safe as this potion has been used in the past. But there is only enough power to allow 2 of you to view my memories"

"Khaleesi" Jorah stated "Allow me to take this potion. I swore to serve you"

"Well I have to be the one to take this potion Jorah" Daenerys said "But I will allow you to come with me"

"Remember, what you see will have already happened" Verandis said "You may walk around in the visions but you cannot interact with anything. Here your bodies will collapse into a deep sleep. When you had viewed all of the memories, you will return to your bodies. Now just tell me when you are ready"

"I'm ready" Daenerys said and then Verandis picked up the bottle which he handed to Jorah and he drank a mouthful of it. Jorah swayed on his feet before he collapsed. Daenerys then drank a mouthful and she too collapsed to the floor.

When Daenerys woke up, she could see that she was in the upper areas of Ravenwatch Castle. They appeared to be in a bedroom. She looked down at herself and saw that she had become some kind of blue spirit. She saw Jorah standing nearby who was also a blue spirit.

Daenerys looked to see that a middle aged woman was lying on a large bed. This woman's skin had become very pale and she seemed to be very ill. There was a middle aged man with greying hair standing near him and a young woman. She also saw Verandis himself standing next to the man.

"Mother please" the young woman begged "you have to take the medicine; Reezal-Jul can help you."

"Oh my sweet daughter" the sick woman sighed "I can't go on like this. I don't want to spend my final days as an experiment. Instead, let me spend them with my family"

The middle aged man which Daenerys realised was Baron Wylon Montclair sighed and walked away with Verandis "There has to be something we can do." He said "Verandis, may I have a word."

Daenerys and Jorah watched as Verandis and Wylon went into another room. "Leila doesn't have much time" he said "I know it, she knows it, and she's trying to be strong but... I swore that I would never ask you of this. It goes beyond all my beliefs. But she is my wife and I don't want to lose her."

Verandis knew what his friend was asking "No Wylon" he said "I cannot do that. I cannot turn her into a Vampire"

"I know I know you swore an oath" Wylon sighed "No one should have to live what you have lived through because of what you are. But you're alive and that's more than my wife will be if we don't help her."

"Leila deserves better than becoming a vampire Wylon" Verandis said

"I know but I just want to save her" Wylon sighed

"And there is a way to save her" a voice called and the two of them turned to see a walking lizard along with a man wearing blood red robes.

"Reezal-Jul?" Verandis questioned "Who is this man?"

"Someone who can give you what your wife needs" the strange man answered.

Daenerys know believed that this man may have had something to do with what happened to Montclair and Daenerys couldn't help but think that this man was familiar and that she had seen him before from somewhere.

 **King's Landing Sewers:**

Arya Stark walked alongside her Resistance squad with included Dion, Langley and Burd. They had arrived at King's Landing in order to meet with Brynjolf and the Thieves Guild. Commander Hayn had said that they would need a fleet in order to perform their plans but with Travis Thresh countering their moves, they would need to be careful. Stannis Baratheon had ships at Dragonstone but they were needed to help during the landings. Dion planned to weaken Joffrey's fleet and gain more ships for the Resistance at the same time. But they needed to get some information before they could do that. Brynjolf would have the information that they would need.

They soon arrived at the Headquarters of the Thieves Guild where Brynjolf was waiting for them along with another man they didn't know but he was not a member of the Thieves Guild. But then Arya spotted a red headed girl sitting nearby and Arya gasped when she saw who it was.

"Sansa?" Arya called and the girl turned to see Arya. When Arya saw the girl's face, she gasped as it was indeed Sansa.

"Arya!" Sansa gasped as she stood up and walked over before hugging Arya "I'm so sorry Arya, you were right about Joffrey and the South. I should have listened to you"

Arya hugged Sansa back "You should have been more careful about what is the truth and what are lies" she said "The South is full of liars and we don't know how to play the game of thrones. But how did you get here, I thought that Joffrey wouldn't let you go."

"There was a riot here a few weeks ago" Brynjolf said "Lord Bennard has since installed a harsher curfew since his brother was killed in the riots."

"So that's why we have seen tightened security around here" Burd stated

"It is" Delvin said "And the little lady was abandoned and left to the rioters"

"So how did you get here?" Dion asked

"I have Sandor Clegane to thank for that" Sansa admitted after a few moments silence"

"Wait, the Hound brought you here?" Dion questioned "Why would he do that?"

Sansa looked at him "He was wearing the armour in the shape of a bear"

Brynjolf looked shocked then "Wait, you mean that Sandor Clegane is the bear. Our informant who has been sending us information?"

"Why would the Hound do that?" Arya questioned "I thought he serves Joffrey"

"He does serve Joffrey but I don't think he likes him" Sansa said "I heard him call Joffrey a little prick once. No one else knows what he is going"

"And that is probably for the best" Brynjolf said and the he brought the man who was sitting with him "This is Salloreon, he's part of a group known as the Antler Men. They're all that's left of the Resistance left in King's Landing"

The man known as Salloreon walked over, he had a well-built body which showed that he was a skilled worker "My men are not fighters" he said "We are made up of craftsmen, labourers and traders. We fight Joffrey in the back lines by sabotaging his armies"

"How do you do that?" Burd asked

"When the war started, King Joffrey ordered the forges be put to use to make weapons for his army" Salloreon stated "But when he ordered the deaths of all black haired children in the city, many of us lost family and then they raided our shops. Our wives and daughters were raped by those beasts. So we banded together to make life difficult. We made the weapons we forged for Joffrey's forces shatter and then the armour weak. Some workers have even infiltrated the siege equipment works and weakened the catapults so they break when they fire."

"What about the ships in the harbour?" Dion asked "That is why we came here."

"The harbour is in complete lockdown" Salloreon admitted "There is no way you can steal those ships. But if Sandor Clegane is with us then he might know a way."

"But how are we going to meet him?" Arya asked "He's not just going to come and see us"

"There is a way" Salloreon said "When Travis returned to the city he said that the siege equipment he had for his fights in Crackclaw Point broke and now the King is investigating the factories in a few days. The Hound will be with him, most of the guard will be there during his stay so we might get a chance to see the Hound. I can get you into the factories but you will have to find your own way out"

"Then do it" Dion stated "This may be our only chance we're getting those ships"

"We should also get my sister out of here" Arya said and Sansa looked at her

"I can get her to the harbour when you have the ships" Brynjolf said

"Then we can take her to the Resistance headquarters" Burd finished

"We can do that" Dion said "Now we must get ready as this may be our most dangerous mission yet."

 **Dragonstone:**

Martin walked along the corridors of Dragonstone. He would be leaving to go to Saltpans in order to meet up with the rest of the Legions and then he would begin his march south to King's Landing. This war looked like it would come to an end soon. But before he left, there was one more person that he wanted to see.

He soon found the room he was looking for. He knocked on the door and when he heard the voice allowing him to come in, he walked in to see Shireen lying on her bed reading a book.

"Hey Shireen" Martin greeted

"Martin!" Shireen cheered as she jumped off the bed and ran up and embraced him "I'm glad to see you again."

"It's good to be back here" Martin said "But I won't here for long as soon I'll be heading back out with the army to march to King's Landing"

"I heard that uncle Renly was killed" Shireen said sadly

Martin sighed, Renly had been one of the few who had been nice to Shireen despite her having greyscale scaring though she no longer had that scarring. "I'm afraid so" Martin replied "But he was under the control of Dark Magic so he wasn't himself when he fought us. Those same people that put him under a spell are the same ones who murdered him."

"The Red woman uses magic" Shireen said with a hint of fear "Her magic scares me"

"Not all magic is evil" Martin said "Most people doesn't even believe that magic is real. But that Red Woman helped me hatch my dragons"

"I heard about that" Shireen smiled "Can I see them"

Martin brought Shireen over to his room where his five dragons were being kept. Septim the male golden dragon seemed to be curious about Shireen while Cynder, Frostbite and Starlight were shy. Fui however growled at Shireen which made her jump back. The five dragons were growing fast and soon Martin wouldn't be able to keep them in his room. Septim was already the size a small dog.

"I still don't understand how I hatched these dragons" Martin admitted "The Red Woman says that there is ancient magic in my blood which allowed me to do this. These dragons are not pets but I will make sure they don't become wild beasts." Then Fui snapped angrily at Martin "Although I do admit that Fui the red dragon here is very aggressive. I just hope that she outgrows this aggressiveness."

Shireen slowly reached out and began stroking Cynder's head. The purple scaled dragon cooed and allowed Shireen to stroke her "This dragon seems friendly" she said

"After what the Red Woman has done, I have beliefs that magic exists" Martin said "Though I am worried about her beliefs, I personally don't care about her religion but others do. I hate the Faith of the Seven for their bigoted ways but I fear the Red God might cause problems so I will be keeping an eye on her to make sure that she causes no trouble."

"Mother seems to worship the Lord of Light strongly" Shireen said "She says that the Red God and his champion will save us."

Shireen's mother was Selyse Baratheon formerly of House Florent. House Florent are a noble house from the Reach at Brightwater Keep. They also believe that they are the rightful rulers of Highgarden and the Reach due to them being descendants of Florys the Fox, one of the daughters of Garth Greenhand. There was no love between Stannis and Selyse and they were rarely together but even so, Stannis never slept with another woman and was always faithful to his wife. When the two were married, Stannis' brother Robert deflowered Delena Florent, Selyse's cousin which resulted in the birth of Edric Storm. Selyse believes that she was cursed to never have any boys. She ended up having three stillbirths and he drove her to convert to the Lord of Light.

"Your mother doesn't live an easy life" Martin said "She may not show you love but I know that deep down, she loves you. She just feels like she's failed your father since she was never able to give him any sons."

"I guess you are right" Shireen said and then looked at Martin "Cousin, please be careful, I don't want to see you die"

"Don't worry Shireen" Martin smiled as he gave Shireen a kiss on her forehead "I'll be fine."

 **Beyond the Wall: Wildling Camp:**

Jon and his group had been taken to another area of the Wildling Camp. This area of the Camp was filled with more of those ash skinned people and green skinned warriors. Qhorin Halfhand had been taken to the Healer's tent where some healers had tried to heal his wounds. Jon thought it would have been impossible to heal the wounds that Qhorin had received beyond the wall but these Healers had magic and had been able to close the bites that Qhorin had received from the bear and now needed rest.

The Ash skinned woman who Jon had seen at Mance Rayder's tent seemed to be the leader of the ash skinned people "So Jon Snow, I guess you are wondering what I am?" she said

Jon looked at her shocked "How do you know my name?" he asked

"Azura told me that you would come to Wildlings" the woman said "My name is Aranea Ienith; I am a Priestess of Azura."

Serena looked at her "I heard that Azura was once widely worshipped among the Dark Elves" she stated

"That is true" Aranea stated "Azura was one of the most worshipped of the Daedric Princes during the Septim Empire since she was never considered wholly evil. But like the Divines, the worship of Azura declines with the arrival of the Andals. Those Andals also tried to wipe my people out which is why many of us live in hiding. Most Dark Elves live here beyond the wall. Or at least we did until we were attacked."

"You were attacked?" Jon gasped "By who?"

"The White Walkers are not the only threat out here" Aranea stated "When Azura sent word that the White Walkers were returning, I helped ready my people but Dark Cults from the old age have returned. We were caught by surprise and many of our warriors fell. Now we're all that's left. Just some priests who managed to escape and a few warriors. Those cults also stole our sacred relics of Azura. They could use them for their dark magic. Azura sent me another vision so I brought my people here to Mance Rayder."

Then the green skinned man walked up to Jon "My people have been warriors for years" he said "The name is King Kurog, King of the Orsinium."

"Orsinium?" Serena questioned "I heard that was a city of the Orcs during the Septim Empire"

"It was" Kurog answered "My people are the Orcs; our city of Orsinium has been sacked and rebuilt many times. After the fall of the Septim Empire many Orcs created tribes and we settled in the Frostfang mountains. Most of the time we fought each other, Orcs are a warrior culture and we need something to fight as when we're not fighting enemies, we are fighting each other. My family began a campaign to unite the tribes together and rebuild Orsinium years ago. We managed to succeed except for a few tribes and we started to rebuild Orsinium. But then just like Arenea, we too were attacked by Dark Cults and the undead. All of our work was destroyed and now we plan to help put a stop to these White Walkers."

Qhorin groaned as Aranea finished on him "He'll need some rest but he'll be fine." She said

It was then that the tent opened and the King Beyond the Wall Mance Rayder walked in. Jon knelt before him to show respect.

"Stand up lad" Mance said "You don't need to bow before me; we're not South of the wall."

The Wildling Tormund was with Mance "You know what we know about the White Walkers" he said "But many others like that Lord of Bones don't trust you and would love nothing more than to gut you all"

"The lord of Bones is a fool" Ygritte smirked "His attitude will be his undoing"

"You say that you want to help us Jon Snow" Mance stated and Jon nodded "Your uncle was a good man and I trust you. But many of the other Wildlings don't. But there may be a way to get them to trust you."

"And how do I do that?" Jon asked

Mance looked at him "Tell me lad, have you ever heard of the Horn of Winter?"

Jon had heard stories of the Horn of Winter which were told by Old Nan back at Winterfell when he was a child "Old Nan used to tell me stories about the Horn of Winter" he said "Thousands of Years ago Joramun the King Beyond the Wall was said to have blown the horn and awoken the Giants from the earth. The horn is also said to bring down the wall when it is blown. Though the Maesters tend to disagree about the Horn"

Mance chuckled "The bit about the Horn bringing down the Wall is just a story" he said "But it is still an item which people would follow."

"So the Free Folk will trust us if we bring the Horn of Winter" Jon says

"They will begin to respect you" Tormund stated "The Horn of Winter is an item which will get the Free Folk to respect you"

"So you want us to find the Horn of Winter" Lynoit asked

"We do but this you may not like" The Wildling known as Val stated "Our Dark Elf friends found maps which show the location of Joramun's tomb which is located in the Thenn valley"

"That's right near the Lands of Always Winter!" Serena gasped

"And there are Thenns in that area who have not joined us" Tormund added "Just like you said, you weren't going to like it"

Jon thought for a moment "I don't think we have a choice" he said "If we are going to stop the White Walkers then we need everyone to be friends so I think we better go and retrieve this Horn"

"Well you won't be going alone" Tormund said "We know where the tomb is so we'll be coming with you"

Aranea looked at them "And this should be a group effort. I'll send one of my warriors with you to help"

"Agreed" Kurog added "I'll send someone as well so we can all start trusting each other"

"We'll set off tomorrow" Ygritte stated "You just make sure that you are all ready" Then she along with Tormund, Val and Mance walked out of the tent.

When they were gone, Ollrod turned to Jon "Are you sure it's wise to trust these Wildlings?" he asked

"Ollrod has a point" Lynoit added "This could be a trap"

"I know this may be hard but we need to put our past beliefs behind us" Jon stated "Those Wildlings saved us from that undead bear and if there are more creatures like that then we need to stand together."

"Jon's right" Serena said "We must stand together if we're going to fight them"

Lynoit and Ollrod looked at Jon before they stood up "We've come this far" Ollrod stated

"And we're going to finish this" Lynoit finished

 **Sunspear: Dorne:**

The Southernmost region of Westeros was Dorne which was also the hottest region. Dorne was rocky and mountainous and has the only desert in Westeros. Dorne was bordered with the Sea of Dorne to the north, the Stepstones islands to the east and the Summer Sea to the South. On land Dorne bordered the Reach and Stormlands through a region known as the Dornish Marches where during the age of Heroes was where wars were fought between all three of the areas. There were only two roads that went into Dorne. The Boneway which went from Summerhall in the Stormlands to Yronwood in Dorne. Then there was the Prince's Pass which went from Nightsong to Kingsgrave. There were many Houses in Dorne which swore fealty to House Martell of Sunspear. Since most of Dorne was desert and mountains, the region was also the least populous of all the regions of Westeros. But even so, the Region was able to grow exotic fruits such as lemons and make some of the strongest wine in Westeros.

Dorne also had a bloody history as there had been many kingdoms in Dorne from the many Houses until the arrival of Queen Nymeria and the Rhoynar who allied with Mors Martell and they soon conquered all of Dorne. Dorne also had many wars with the Stormlands and Reach so all three many Houses in the Stormlands and Reach didn't like Dorne. During the Targaryen conquest, Dorne was the only region that was not conquered by the Targaryen's as they were fiercely independent. Even when the castles were captured, the people still fought on with guerrilla warfare which would see Orys Baratheon lose a hand and Queen Rhaenys would die during the First Dornish War. During the 2nd Dornish War during the rule of King Daeron I, the people fought on again with guerrilla warfare that would see Daeron killed during a peace talk. Dorne only joined the Seven Kingdoms when Daeron II married his sister Daenerys to Lord Maron Martell and Dorne became part of the Seven Kingdoms though House Martell kept their title of Prince. But even so, the current Relationship with Dorne wasn't great due to what happened to Elia Martell, the sister of the Current Prince of Dorne, Doran Martell.

Elia Martell had been married to Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and they had two children, Rhaenys and Aegon. However both births had been tough for Elia and she had nearly died giving birth to Aegon and the Maesters claimed she would die if she tried to give birth to another child. Then during Robert's Rebellion after Rhaegar had disappeared with Lyanna Stark, King's Landing was sacked by the Lannisters and Elia and her children were murdered by Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch. Robert had done nothing to punish the murders which Eddard Stark was angry about and Dorne was angered as well. As a result Dorne had closed its borders with the rest of the Kingdoms.

Myrcella was on her ship as she was taken to Dorne to meet with her betrothal Trystane Martell. Myrcella was worried because she knew about the how the Martells felt about her family but she knew that her brother Martin would try to help fix the relationship with Dorne. Martin had been one who condemned the murder of Elia Martell and claimed that if he was king, he would deal justice. Ser Arys Oakheart, one of the Kingsguard who was also someone who was friends with Myrcella was with her as he would be guarding him while her Jaguar Midnight was also with her.

The ship soon docked at the docks of the Shadow City. The shadow city was a queer dusty town which was like a maze though the residents knew how to get around. As Myrcella departed the ship with Midnight and Arys in tow, she was greeted by a bunch of Guards who had the Martell sigil of a red sun pierced with a spear. There was also a young man with them who Myrcella believed might be her betrothed. But it was the woman who led them that caught Myrcella's eye. This woman was in her early twenties and was buxom and beautiful with olive skin, large dark eyes and long dark curls that fell into ringlets to the middle of her back. She was also quite short standing at 5 foot 2.

"Greetings Princess Myrcella" the woman greeted "I am Princess Arianne Martell. Heiress of Dorne."

Myrcella knew from her readings of Dorne that Dorne had some of the Rhoynar customs including where the oldest child inherits even if the oldest child is a girl. "It is nice to meet you Princess Arianne" Myrcella greeted

"I regent that my father is unable to see you" Arianne stated "His condition makes it hard for him to walk. But I would like you to meet my brother, Trystane Martell and your intended"

Myrcella looked at the man he was meant to marry. He was young and had olive skin and straight black hair. Trystane took Myrcella's hand and kissed the back of it "My lady" he said "It is nice to meet you"

"It is good to meet a handsome man like you" Myrcella replied and laughed when Trystane blushed. She then chucked when he gave a worried look at Myrcella's Jaguar Midnight "Oh don't worry about Midnight, she's just curious" Midnight walked up to Trystane and began smelling him. Trystane was worried but then stroked the Jaguar's head and the Jaguar licked his hand in response "I think that means that he likes you"

"I heard that you had a pet Jaguar but I never expected to see one" Trystane said "Uncle Oberyn says that they are very rare now."

"Speaking of Uncle Oberyn, I think we better go and see him now and father" Arianne stated "And don't worry, I'll make sure that you are safe."

Myrcella knew that Oberyn was someone who wanted to carry on the war after Elia's murder but she knew that Oberyn wouldn't be stupid enough to hurt her.

Arianne and Trystane took Myrcella through the Shadow City and to the Great Keep of Sunspear. They took her to the Great Hall where two men were waiting with their guards.

The first man was a man in his fifties. His skin around his joints had reddened and he was sitting in some kind of wheel chair. This was Doran Martell, the Prince of Dorne. He had suffered from Gout which made it hard for him to walk and he could hardly move at all, he also appeared to be much older that what he really was. The other man was a tall, slender, graceful and fit man. He had a head of black hair and he looked like he had a short temper. This was Oberyn Martell, better known as the Red Viper.

Oberyn Martell and his sister were inseparable when they were children. He was originally fostered at Sandstone. When he was sixteen, he was caught in the bed of Lord Edgar Yronwood's paramour and was challenged to a Duel. The fight was to first blood but Lord Yronwood died of his injuries and Oberyn was believed to have poisoned his spear. As a result Oberyn was temporary exiled and had been a sellsword in Essos but had returned to fight during Robert's Rebellion.

"Father, Uncle Oberyn" Arianne greeted "Princess Myrcella has arrived"

Myrcella approached and bowed respectfully to Doran "Prince Doran" she greeted "I am honoured to be here at Sunspear"

"I hope you know what your family had done" Oberyn snorted "What was done to my sister"

"Brother enough!" Doran snapped "We are not to harm her. We do not hurt little girls in Dorne"

"Sorry brother" Oberyn sighed "I still don't like the fact that we are siding with the men who murdered my sister"

Myrcella smiled "Then you would be happy to know that you are not siding with my brother Joffrey" she said as she handed Prince Doran a letter that Tyrion had given her.

Doran read the letter and then looked at Myrcella "You do know what this letter says?" he asked

"I do" Myrcella replied "I was told to memorise it in case I had to destroy it"

Doran looked at the letter again and then looked at his daughter "Maybe you should take the princess to the Water Gardens and help her settle in. I need to speak with my brother"

"Alright father" Arianne replied and then she walked out with Myrcella, Midnight and Trystane following her.

When they were gone, Oberyn looked at Doran "So what does the letter say?" he asked

"The letter says that we will be siding with Prince Martin instead of Joffrey" Doran replied "It also says that he intends to hand over Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch to answer for their crimes."

"How can we trust this" Oberyn stated "How do we know that this Prince Martin is any better than his usurper of a father."

"I don't know yet" Doran said "But the best thing we can do for now is wait. I have heard stories about this Martin and they claim that he has hatched dragons of his own. But we shall wait for now."

 **Ravenwatch: Rivenspire:**

Daenerys and Jorah watched the next vision that was shown to them. It seemed that this Stranger and Razum-Jul had some kind of shard which had the power to heal Lady Leila Montclair and now they seemed to be having some kind of feast to celebrate.

The Montclair family along with Verandis, Gwendis and that strange man were sitting around a table "Three cheers to our new friend, he gave me the power to save my wife." Wylon Montclair smiled

"Yes to our new friend" Lady Leila smiled "How can we ever repay him"

"He is great yes" Gwendis giggled "And so handsome. But I want to cheer about this wine. By the Divines, this stuff is delicious"

Daenerys smiled at seeing the family so happy, but she had the feeling that something was wrong. She then saw Leila turn to Verandis "Verandis" she said "May I speak with you for a moment"

Jorah and Daenerys watched as Verandis and Leila went into another room "Don't mind Wylon" Leila said to Verandis as she clutched her stomach in pain "He's just angry that the shard's effects have faded away. I know that you didn't mean for this to happen"

"It that new friend" Verandis stated "There is something odd about him"

"I agree" Leila said "But Wylon thinks he has helped us. I'm feeling a little dizziness… a little discomfort." She then gasped in pain "Verandis, I don't think the shard is powerful enough. It helps but it doesn't last. And now I feel… empty inside. I can't explain it."

"We need to tell Wylon" Verandis stated

"No, leave him be" Leila stated "He's happy now, I can't stand to see him worried, sitting beside my bed helpless. That stone Shard was part something larger, could that be what we are needing?"

"Our new friend and Reezal-Jul might now something. But I don't trust our new friend" Verandis suggested

"Go and talk to them" Leila stated "We need to find the larger relic that shard was from. Please, I need you to do one last favour. For Wylon, for me."

"I'll do it Verandis, I'll go talk to them" Verandis said

Jorah and Daenerys watched as Verandis went over to Reezal-Jul and the new friend of the family who were in the lower levels of the castle reading

"Fascinating isn't it" Reezal-Jul smiled "To think that such a small rock could be so powerful. Can you feel it? Imagine what the relic can do"

Verandis looked at Reezal-Jul "Why didn't you give the shard to Wylon?" he asked "Why did you have me do it?"

"Because the Baron wasn't listening to us" the friend stated "We needed someone he trusted more, had more faith in, that someone was you Count Verandis. Now the Baroness is on the mend and House Montclair has returned to a state of contented Bliss."

Verandis looked at them "The shard isn't working completely" he revealed "Leila is still sick; the shard's effects won't last forever."

Reezal looked at him "Well that's a shame." He said "But it's only a small piece of something grander."

"I've been studying old manuscripts" the other man stated "There may be more we can do to help Baroness Leila"

"I found the stone when I was going through the effects of King Ranser's historian back when I served among his court" Reezal added "There were these manuscripts which point to the location of a powerful Aylied Relic. I locked the manuscripts away but I was able to translate a few words. Life, Death and Craig, they seem to point the location of the relic to the Doomcraig."

"We can take Leila there and use the artefact" The friend suggested.

Daenerys now had a feeling that something was going on and this strange man had something to do with it. But then there was a flash and she covered her eyes along with Jorah.

When Daenerys uncovered her eyes, she saw that she was no longer in Ravenwatch Castle. Now she was in some kind of strange ruin where she saw a large pillar in the middle of the room. Then she heard the sound of a stone door opening and turned to see Verandis along with the Montclair family and Reezal-Jul.

"Wylon please, you have to stop blaming Verandis for this" Leila stated "It's not his fault" Daenerys saw that Leila was looking weaker than before and looked worse than she had done in the first vision.

"Relax" Reezal-Jul stated "We're now here at the relic and now we can use it to heal the Baroness"

Wylon looked at Verandis "By the Divines!" he gasped "This is it, this is the relic. Can you feel it Verandis"

Daenerys saw the uncomfortable look that Verandis had on his face "I don't know" he admitted "I have a bad feeling about this. Something doesn't feel right here."

Wylon glared at Verandis "Enough of your constant mewing Verandis!" he snapped "This is exactly what we have been looking for. This relic will help cure my wife; I would risk my life... my very soul to help my dear Leila. Now let's begin"

"Relax Baron" Reezal-Jul stated "The power of the Aylieds remnant, it's almost overwhelming"

Daenerys and Jorah watched as Leila stood in front of the Relic while Reezal-Jul and Lleraya Montclair stood to the sides.

"You're going to be fine mother" Lleraya stated "Just hold on"

Wylon then pulled out a staff "The Remnant will make you feel like new my love" he said "You'll be reborn" Then he blasted the pillar with his staff and then Reezal-Jul, Lleraya and Wylon were covered in bright light

"Something's happening!" Lleraya gasped "I feel the power"

Then a large red beam shot out from the floor under Leila which lifted her into the air "Wylon, something feels wrong!" she gasped

"Verandis, we need your power!" Wylon gasped "Quickly, touch the relic and help us"

Verandis ran over to the Pillar and touched the side of it. But then he was blasted back and everyone except for Verandis was engulfed in a bright light.

Leila fell to her knees and groaned in agony "No, what have you done!" she gasped "This isn't me, I never wanted this!"

Then a portal opened and Daenerys saw the strange man from before, except now he was dressed in a blood red robe with a half sun stitched on "You fools!" he sneered "You walked right into our trap!"

"Now the power of the relic will be ours!" Reezal-Jul sneered

Lleraya screamed as her eyes glowed red "No, what's happening to us!" she screamed in terror.

Leila turned to Verandis "Quickly, please Verandis end this now please. End this nightmare!" Verandis looked conflicted but drew a dagger and ran at Leila and stabbed her right in the heart which killed her.

"No!" Wylon howled in anger and glared at Verandis "You'll pay for that Vampire!" he shouted "I have the power now, nothing can stop me from reaching out and snapping..." he cast a spell which blew Verandis back. Then there was a puff of smoke and Daenerys watched as Gwendis appeared

"Verandis, Montclair no!" she shouted "Come on Verandis, we need to get out of here!" Daenerys watched as Gwendis helped Verandis out of the room and then her vision faded.

...

Daenerys gasped as she awoke to find herself lying on the floor from where she had drunk the potion. The real Verandis along Farengar and Rakharo stood near her while Jorah lay next to her "So now you have seen what happened" Verandis stated

"So Wylon became desperate to save his wife and was corrupted by Reezal-Jul and that other man" Daenerys stated

"I never did trust that stranger" Verandis said "There was something odd about him. I still don't even know who he is."

"I do" Jorah stated "He's a member of the Mythic Dawn Daedric Cult; the symbol of the half sun is their symbol. I'm sure I saw him during the attack on Vaes Dothrak. He was one of them who attacked Drogo."

"So this man is responsible for Khal Drogo's death!" Daenerys hissed "This makes our job here personal."

"So what is our next plan?" Damien asked

Verandis looked at them "I have reports that Reezal-Jul has been spotted just South of here" he said "Tamrith forces are preparing to capture him. There is also something else I need to do at the ruined fortress of Lorkrata Hills." He looked at Farengar "I don't suppose you could help me there."

"If my Queen allows me" Farengar stated

"You may go with him Farengar" Daenerys said "I meanwhile will go south with the others and handle Reezal-Jul"

"Good luck" Verandis stated "We'll meet up at the town of Fell's run south of Northpoint. Baron Dorell is there and we can plan our next move after that"

"Good idea" Daenerys said "And now we're one step closer to ending this Civil War."

 **Chapter End:**

 **Notes: Sorry about the long wait but I had been working on my other stories. I have introduced a lot of new characters in this chapter and this is one of the longest chapters I've written. I decided not to include a scene involving the Sand Snakes since I had already brought in many new characters but they will appear in the next chapter and I have plans to make them more involved in this story. Mychel Redfort and Mya Stone will also play a role as well. I place them together in a romance as in the A Song of Ice and Fire Books, Mychel took Mya's virginity but then Mychel was married to the younger daughter of Lord Yohn Royce so there will be clashes involving Mychel.**


	21. The Horn of Winter:

**The Horn of Winter:**

 **Saltpans: Riverlands:**

Saltpans was a small port town in the Riverlands, the town sat at the Bay of Crabs and was the seat of House Cox. Saltpans wasn't a major port as ships tended to stop at Maidenpool but ships still stopped at Saltpans from time to time. A small castle overlooked the port though most of the town was being rebuilt from raids led by Gregor Clegane, Amory Lorch and Vargo Hoat. Now the town was where Martin had landed with his forces which considered on 4 of the 7 completed Legions. While Legate Ulfric was in the South helping with the war, most of the First Legion were stationed in the North and were fighting against the Ironborn in the North led by Galmar Stone Fist. The second Legion led by Adventus Caesennis had fought with Martin in the Stormlands and were now joining Martin at Saltpans. The Third Legion led by Constanus Tituleius were still in the Westerlands at Fort Fellhammer, reports say that they were still under attack from the forces of Reginald Lannister but Robb Stark would soon be able to liberate the fort. Gonnar Oath-Giver, the legate of the 4th legion had taken half his force into the Vale to assist with the loyal Vale lords to defeat Petyr Baelish and his army though some of the 4th Legion's men were still in the Riverlands. The 5th Legion was led by Legate Alids though due to his old age, he had to step aside and now his top man Hrolled had taken over the Legion. The forces of the 6th Legion led by Emmanuel Admand and the newly completed 7th Legion which had only been completed not long after the war started had joined Martin at Saltpans. Martin had around 20,000 legions soldiers with him as well as the forces of Randyll Tarly and a few Houses from the Riverlands. Altogether, Martin had a force of around 28,000 soldiers.

Now that Martin was at Saltpans, Martin intended to march south to King's Landing but first he had to take Harrenhal, Martin couldn't march on King's Landing until he had control of Harrenhal. But even though Tywin supported Martin, he couldn't just leave Harrenhal as it would look suspicious, both Martin and Tywin had around the same number of men and Tywin had the field advantage as he held a well fortified castle.

"So Martin, what is our plan?" General Tullius asked as he along with the Legates of the Legions and Randyll Tarly were in a tent which they had set up.

"Well we can't march on King's Landing until we've captured Harrenhal" Martin stated "Harrenhal may be a ruin but it still holds a strategic position. Tywin may claim that he supports us but Harrenhal is in a position where they could attack us in the rear if Tywin is just playing us."

"If Tywin is indeed supporting us then wouldn't he let us take Harrenhal?" Legate Hrolled stated

Tullius and Martin shook their heads "Tywin has the field advantage, he wouldn't retreat if he could hold out at Harrenhal" Tullius explained

"And if he did it would make him look suspicious" Martin stated "There are some in the Lannister ranks who want more power and Joffrey would give it to them if he learnt Tywin is working for me. We've already been told that Reginald Lannister is working for Joffrey and desires Casterly Rock"

"Well we can't just sit here" Randyll stated "We need a plan" he then sighed "If we had the Knights of the Vale or Riverland forces with us then we would have enough men to force Tywin into a retreat"

Martin looked over a map until a scout reported in "Apologizes" he said "But a scouting force has just returned from their scouting. They have something for you"

A scout handed a sealed letter to Martin "This letter was left at Harrenhal, it seemed that Lord Tywin Lannister wanted it to be found by us, it was left in an area of the castle were there were no guards."

Martin cut open the letter and then he looked over it, when he finished reading the letter, he turned to his commanders "Get the army ready, we're marching on Harrenhal"

"You mean we're going to attack?" Rikke questioned

"We are" Martin stated "But we will be meeting a Lannister force along the way"

 **Harrenhal:**

Lord Tywin Lannister sat in the Great Hall of Harrenhal with the lords that were with him. They included his brother Kevan Lannister, Lord Lewys Lydden, lord of Deep Den, lord Selmond Stackspear, Ser Addam Marbrand the heir to Ashemark and Harys Swyft the lord of Cornfield.

"The Starks have captured Kayce" Addam stated "Now they are in striking range of Lannisport."

"Leo Lefford took his men to the Golden Tooth but was ambushed by the River Lords" Kevan said as he read a message "Leo was wounded during the fight and may not survive. The Golden Tooth has fallen and Leo has been captured but he may not survive."

Tywin then looked at the lords "And what of the army being raised in the southern Westerlands?" he asked

"Lord Reginald has returned to Lannisport" Harys stated, they had no idea that Reginald was working against Tywin but Tywin didn't want them to know "The Southern Westerlands have raised an army of 20,000 and are attacking Fort Fellhammer where the Third Legion is based. Houses Greenfield, Crakehall and Serrett are among the forces at the fortress and are led by Daven Lannister."

It was then that the door opened and a messenger walked in "My lords, the scouts have returned with a message" the man handed Tywin a message which he read.

When he finished, Tywin looked at his lords "It seems that my Grandson has landed his forces at Saltpans and is marching here" he said "But I need more information." He then looked at Harys Swyft "Lord Swyft, I'm giving you command of 10,000 soldiers, you are to sneak behind Martin's forces and attack them from behind"

"It will be done my lord" Harys said

"That will be everything" Tywin said "Now leave us, I must speak with my brother" the lords are began to leave leaving Kevan and Tywin alone.

"Is it wise to let Harys lead nearly half our forces?" Kevan questioned

"He is important for our retreat back to King's Landing" Tywin stated "I can't withdraw to King's Landing when I have the advantage so I need to lose some of my men so my retreat won't look suspicious"

"I just hope Harys will be alright" Kevan sighed "I may not be fond of the man myself but he is still my father in law."

"Martin wouldn't execute him" Tywin stated "But he can't promise that he'll survive the battle"

 **Beyond the Wall:**

Jon Snow walked along with the group he was taking with him to find the Horn of Winter and prove to the wildlings that he wanted to help. His group included the Dawnguard members that came with him, Ollrod and Lynoit, the vampire Serena and Qhorin Halfhand who had been healed from his wounds. Jon was shocked that his wounds had been healed so fast but with healing magic, wounds could close quickly. The Wildlings, Tormund and Ygritte were with him as well along with the wilding leader Harma Dogshead, Jon personally thought she was crazy but was still a skilled warrior. Jon was cautious of her as she hated dogs and really didn't like his Direwolf Ghost who had joined them. There was one member who Tormund didn't like, Sigorn. Sigorn was the son of Styr, the Warleader of a group of Thenns which Tormund hated. Sigorn had grey eyes and fading hair, he wore bronze greaves and a leather shirt with a bronze axe across his back. He also had war paint of his face which made him even more terrifying. The Orcs had also sent one of their warriors known as Durak with them who was a skilled warrior with an axe and was skilled with a crossbow that he had made at his stronghold. The Dark Elves has sent two people with him, one was a female archer known as Jenassa who had a dark nature but was skilled with a bow, and the other was a male warrior who wore strange armour made from some kind of plates known as Teldryn Sero.

While they were walking, Jon spoke with Sero to learn more about his people "So Sero?" he asked "What can you tell me about the Dark Elves?"

Sero looked at him "My people come from a land in Essos just north of the Bone Mountains known as Morrowind. Most people avoid it as they say the land is cursed. I was born in the city of Blacklight but I was forced to flee when I was a child. Morrowind is home to the largest known volcano known as Red Mountain. A few hundred years ago the volcano erupted like it had never done before. The Volcano erupted before I was born but we were still feeling the effects of it. Then we ended up in a war with the Dothraki and I had to flee to the island of Solstheim, an island in the Shivering Sea. There I worked as a soldier to protect the town of Raven Rock but one day a mission went wrong. Arenea found me and healed me after which I dedicated myself to serve her an Azura"

"Azura" Jenassa scoffed "I don't believe in any gods, they're just tales people tell themselves"

"Some people have to have faith in what they believe in" Lynoit stated

"Well we can't fight amongst each other now" Qhorin added "We need to work together to find the Horn of Winter."

Jon looked at the Orc warrior Durak, he had heard more about the Dark Elves and wanted to know more about the Orcs "So, what can you tell me about your people?" he asked

"The Orcs are a warrior culture" Durak answered "We live in small tribes where only the Chiefs are allowed to marry and we take more than one wife. Often our sons challenge our fathers and kill them to prove that they are worthy to become Chief. It's just how the Orcs have lived, we're warriors and we're meant to fight. As for myself, I was once the Chief of a small tribe, not a very powerful one like some tribes but we were united. But our tribe was one of the first ones to be attacked by the Dark Cults. I lost two wives and soon most of my tribe had been slaughtered. So I joined with Kurog and I would die alongside him."

Jon looked at Durak, this man was a natural warrior and he looked very strong, it was clear that the enemy would have a hard time to take down this man. But as the group carried on walking, Sigorn narrowed his eyes at Jon "Listen here Night Hunter!" he hissed "I don't like you, I don't like crows but we have bigger problems to worry about so I will help. But if you are playing us, I'll kill you slowly then my clan will feast on your corpse"

Jon felt disgusted but chose not to say anything, he had heard of the reputation of the Thenns from Rangers of the Night's Watch and how they feasted on the flesh of those that they killed. But they were also the most disciplined of the Wildling tribes as they have laws, they were also better equipped than other tribes who used weapons made from animal bones while the Thenns used bronze weapons and armour.

They carried on walking with Sigorn leading them as he knew where they were going and soon they came to some kind of burial mound. The mound looked ancient as the rocks to build it were crumbling. Several stone pillars stood high in the air and there was a small staircase which went down into the burial tombs.

"When we first found this place, it was covered in snow" Sigorn admitted "We were only able to find the door because of the pillars which had the tops uncovered. My father had our tribe digging for weeks to uncover this though we never had any time to explore.

"We best be careful" Durak stated "Who knows what we might find in there."

Harma scoffed "This place has been buried for thousands of years, who would still be in there?"

Jon didn't listen as Sigorn opened the old rusted iron door and one by one, they entered the tomb which may have been the tomb of Jourman, the first King Beyond the Wall.

 **King's Landing:**

Arya Stark grumbled as she wore a set of workers overalls. The leather she wore was uncomfortable and she looked filthy. Dion and Burd were with her also dressed in the same clothing. Salloreon was with him along with older looking man with greying hair and a trimmed beard. They too wore workers overalls like every other person here.

"This is Tobho Mott" Salloreon stated "He one of the best smiths in King's Landing"

"Actually I am the best" Tobho boasted "Many great lords got their armour from me and they claimed that my work was the best. But now I have been reduced to arming common soldiers. This is not what I was trained to do, I was meant to create great works of art, not common swords. I am one of the few smiths who know how to reforge Valyrian Steel."

"Anyway" Salloreon added "All of the workers have been called to the main hall. The King and some armed guards are expected to arrive to inspect the factory. As well as weapons we build catapults and ballista crossbows, with the battle soon coming to the city, I expect the King wants to make sure that everything is in order."

"Hopefully we can speak to the Hound during the visit" Dion stated "We have to find a way to steal some ships for the Resistance."

Soon bells began chiming through the building "Well that's the bell for everyone to enter the hall" Salloreon said.

So Arya, Dion and Burd followed Salloreon and Tobho towards the Hall where all of the workers had gathered. There were many workers here and many of them looked starved, it seemed that many of them were poor people who had no work. They also saw the boss of the factory, it turned out to be Ulrich Leland, one of the guards who had betrayed Eddard Stark during his arrest. He had been granted the factory and was ordered to use it to produce weapons for the wars.

"Look sharp workers!" Ulrich snapped at the workers when they all arrived, "Our factory has been blessed with a visit from the King himself!"

The large doors opened and Arya narrowed her eyes when King Joffrey entered. Joffrey looked much different when she had last seen him, before Joffrey had short blond hair and green eyes. Now one of his eyes was covered up and his hair had become matted and thick. His hair had not been brushed properly for some time. Arya also saw a mad look on his face. He wore a suit of red armour and a sharp sword was at his waist. Several guards were with him including the Hound, Meryn Trant and the guard captain Andens Avidius who was the man who betrayed her father. Joffrey's pet Jaguar Hearteater was with them.

"Thank you for the introduction Ulrich" Andens stated "But the King's Visit here is not a blessing but an investigation."

Joffrey narrowed his eyes at the workers "The weapons built here have been breaking when used by our soldiers!" he hissed "I will not tolerate this, I am the King and I will not have my soldiers lose battles because of poor quality weapons"

Andens looked around "I suspect that there may be Resistance members among you. So I will give them a warning" he turned to Salloreon "You are Salloreon correct?" Salloreon nodded "You are one of the smiths used to forge weapons and you make the chains for the catapults?"

"I do" Salloreon stated

Andens looked at a crossbow which had recently been completed and looked at Andens "This catapult had recently been completed by you and was about to be place on one of the towers. Please show us how easy it is to be used in a battle" Salloreon looked a little concerned as he had built this catapult so it would break when used.

But the guards forced Salloreon towards the handle which when turned would force the chains to bring the launcher down to lead. Salloreon then began turning the handle which was very stiff and hard to move, that would make the men using the catapult take a long time to load. The chain was also stiff and quickly, the chain snapped when the catapult was close to the ground which forced the arm to swing forward and the catapult shattered.

When the Catapult shattered, Joffrey narrowed his eyes in anger at Salloreon "You built that catapult to break didn't you?" he snarled

"No your Grace!" Salloreon pleaded "Something must have gone wrong with the chains"

"I cannot have people who are useless at making catapults" Joffrey snorted and he looked at Hearteater and whistled. Then Hearteater darted forward and knocked Salloreon onto his back. The Jaguar dug his jaws into Salloreon's neck and Salloreon screamed in agony as Hearteater shook him around and then threw Salloreon chocked as Hearteater burst some of the blood vessels in his neck and he began bleeding horrible. Salloreon chocked before he fell silent.

Arya and her Resistance squad along with the other works along with Sandor Clegane looked in horror at Joffrey's actions while Joffrey just sneered in happiness. Arya almost lost it and charged at Joffrey but Dion put a hand on her shoulder. Andens turned to you "Now that the King has your attention, know this, these actions will no longer be tolerated here, everything you build will be inspected when finished.

"And if there are any poor weapons then you will be Hearteater's next meal!" Joffrey sneered as the Jaguar went back to his side then he turned to Meryn Trant and Sandor Clegane "You two will watch over here, and if anyone makes poor weapons then you bring them to me"

"This factory will be under constant watch from now one" Andens added "Now we must leave as the King has some new guests to greet" Andens and Joffrey left leaving Meryn Trant and Sandor Clegane behind who quickly forced the workers to get back to the forged.

Arya soon met with Dion, Burd and Tobho Mott "Now what are we going to do?" Arya asked "How are we supposed to get out of here now?"

Tobho looked at them "There is one of those tunnels that leads under the city here near where I work" he said "When you get the information find me at my work base, I'll lead you out of the city but I'm coming with you. With Salloreon dead the Antler men need to leave the city, we'll help you take those ships."

"You do that" Dion stated "We need to go and find the Hound so we can talk to him."

 **Water Gardens: Dorne:**

Myrcella Baratheon walked through the water gardens of Dorne with her betrothal Prince Trystane and his sister Arianne. Myrcella wore an orange summer dress so she could help with the hot weather of the Dornish sun. Myrcella was not used to the heat of the desert but Arianne said that she would adapt to the weather soon. The water gardens was a small palace with gardens and waterfalls located on a beach near the Summer Sea. It was a private retreat for House Martell. Myrcella looked around the pink marble pavement of the gardens and the courtyards. There were small pools and waterfalls which showed the beauty of the gardens. There were orange trees and other tropical fruit bushes and trees which only grew in Dorne and sometimes they would get a piece of fruit and eat it. Myrcella and Trystane were talking about their families.

"My father never really payed much attentions to us" Myrcella stated "Mother did love us but she looked my brother Joffrey more. And that was the problem, Joffrey never learnt and he thought he could do whatever he wanted. He used to bully Tommen and me but Martin always put a stop to it. When we got our Jaguars, the bulling stopped but Joffrey was still full of anger and Martin had to keep him away from us."

"You seem to think a lot about your brother Martin" Trystane stated

"I was closest with Tommen since he's the youngest but Martin and Alessia always cared about us" Myrcella stated "They looked after us when my mother was coddling Joffrey."

"So you believe your brother would be a better King?" Arianne questioned

"Ever since Joffrey lost his eye he became more and more unstable" Myrcella stated "Joffrey knows nothing of ruling, he just thinks he can do whatever he wants, Martin knows that being King is an important job and cannot be treaty like a game. The crown has to be taken seriously." Myrcella then looked at Trystane "So what can you tell me about your family?"

"The Martells are an old family" Trystane stated "We became the ruling family of Dorne when we allied with Queen Nymeria and united Dorne, defeated the other petty Kings. We are a proud family and we don't bow to anyone like our words say 'Unbowed Unbent Unbroken'"

"Though relations with the crown have been bad since the last war" Arianne stated "Uncle Oberyn wanted revenge for Elia's murder"

"Martin was against that" Myrcella stated "I remember him having an argument with father once saying that that action was murder and Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch should be executed for their crimes."

"Well maybe there will be better relationships between our families" Trystane claimed "But even within our family there is conflict, when Quentyn was sent away to Yronwood, our mother left back to Norvos"

Myrcella looked at the two Martells "Who is Quentyn?" she asked

"Our brother" Arianne stated "Father sent him to Yronwood after uncle Oberyn caused lord Edgar Yronwood to die Quentyn was fostered with the Yronwood to keep the peace. Mother was furious and left afterwards. We hardly ever see Quentyn now, he spends more time with the Yronwoods than us"

"Though we tend to spend a lot of time with the Sand Snakes" Trystane greeted "They are our family. In fact they are looking forward to meeting you"

"I would be happy to meet them" Myrcella stated and then Trystane and Arianne took Myrcella over to one of the pools where three girls were washing their faces in the pool and talking to each other.

One of them who looked to be the oldest looked to be in her late twenties had long legs with brown eyes and rat-brown hair which was tied in a knot. She had callused hand and a mannish looked. Myrcella could see that she looked like a female warrior as she wore a mottled sandsilk cloak of dun and gold over brown riding leathers and she had a large spear and copper shield which were next to her on the ground. This was Obara Sand, the oldest of the Sand Snakes and the daughter of a prostitute from Oldtown which Oberyn mad been with when he studied poisons at the Citadel.

The next girl was more of a beauty with long black hair which was in a braided ponytail. She looked 25 years old with dark eyes and full lips. But while this girl was a beauty, she was still a deadly warrior and wore lilac robes with a silk cape of cream and copper. Myrcella noticed the whip she held and the hidden daggers she kept hidden, this was Nymeria Sand, Oberyn's daughter with a noblewoman from Volantis which was why she was more of a beauty.

The final of the three girls was younger with golden hair and deep blue eyes. She had dimples in her cheeks and a sweet gentle voice. She wore a blue samite gown with Myrish lace sleeves. Myrcella could see that this girl had soft pale hands and she too had a dagger on her belt which was laced with poison. Myrcella could see that this girl was one who was an expert at acting to be sweet but was in truth a girl who could trick her enemies. This was Tyene Sand, Oberyn's daughter with a Septa.

"So it seems that the Princess had decided to greet us" Obara stated "I didn't expect a Lannister to see us"

"Now that is now way to talk to a Princess" Nymeria stated "She is our guest"

"And who knows, maybe we have a chance to see more of Westeros" Tyene added "I've always wanted to see more beyond the Red Mountains"

"Well I can tell you more about the rest of Westeros" Myrcella stated "Though I've spent most of my time in King's Landing, if you want more information then my brother Martin can tell you more, he has travelled across Westeros."

Obara looked at her "They say that your brother is one of the best warriors and has trained with some former sellsword group known as the Blades"

"Well the blades do serve my brother" Myrcella confirmed "They met when Martin was in Essos and now they serve him, he says that he had never seen such fine soldiers."

"Father says the same" Nymeria stated "He met the Blades when he was in exile in Essos, he never got the chance to serve with them but he says that he would never want to fight one of them."

"That is saying something" Tyene added "Father is one of the best warriors around and he wouldn't back down from a challenge"

"So you three are the Sand Snakes" Myrcella questioned "my father has many bastards but I have never met any of them. Father never even acknowledges his bastards, well except for Edric Storm but that only because his mother is a noble as well."

"Here in Dorne bastards are treated as equals" Obara smirked "And there are eight Sand Snakes. Our sisters aren't here, Sarella tends to travel a lot, and the last time we heard from her, she was in the Citadel in Oldtown dressed as a man to study there."

"Obella, Dorea and Loreza are still very young and spend most of their time with their mother" Tyene stated "They have the same mother, Ellaria Sand, the bastard daughter of Lord Harmen Uller of Hellholt."

"And then there is Elia" Nymeria added "Or Lady Lance as we like to call her, she tends to spend a lot of her time riding horses around Dorne pretending that she's a jouster, I swear that when she's older, she will dress as a man and enter Jousting tournaments dressed as a mystery knight"

They all laughed at the idea, even Myrcella who knew that Martin wouldn't have cared that a girl was jousting, he never did have beliefs that women were weaker than men, Alessia showed that as she was just as strong as a man. Their laughing was interrupted when a loud neigh was heard. They all turned to see a sand steed riding through the water gardens with a girl of around 12 years old with hair in a black braid. The girl rode the Sand Steed around them all, Sand Steeds were a horse bred in Dorne which were some of the best horses in Westeros, known for their long neck, narrow head and swiftness and they could ride for miles without getting tired.

"Stop showing off Elia!" Obara snapped and Myrcella realised that this must be Elia Sand, one of the other Sand Snakes.

Elia stopped her horse before dismounting her horse and looked at them "I just rode in from the desert" she said "I saw a group of people approaching the city, I think you are going to want to see this, they seemed to be some kind of messengers and I think they have something for our uncle"

"And who are these messengers working for?" Nymeria asked

"They seemed to be wearing some kind of blueish black armour that seemed to be in plates" Elia stated "If they are who I think they are then I want to have the chance to spar with them"

"Wait, you mean that these could be the Blades?" Tyene gasped "The bodyguards of Prince Martin"

"I hope they are" Elia smiled "I've always wanted to meet these Blades, now we should get back to Sunspear, they'll be arriving soon and they have a prisoner with them"

 **Rivenspire:**

Damien had taken Daenerys, Jorah and Rakharo to a camp south of Crestshade. This was where the forces of House Tamrith had managed to corner Reezal-Jul and now was their opportunity to take out one of House Montclair's biggest allies. Damien took them to the command tent where Daenerys saw Countess Eselde Tamrith dressed in a suit of armour along with someone else.

"Are you sure this is where Reezal has taken the hostages?" Eselde asked

"Yes I am sure sister" the other woman stated "I don't know what they are planning to do with them but it can't be good."

"But we cannot lose this opportunity" Eselde hissed "This is our chance to take out that lizard once and for all. He is the cause of so much harm to Rivenspire"

"But we can't risk them killing the hostages!" the other woman said "If we charge in then countess lives will be lost"

"I know that!" Eselde sighed "If Alard was here, he would have just charged and countless people will die. But I'm better than that"

The other woman turned to look at Daenerys and her group "Sister, it seems that friend of yours from Shornhelm has arrived"

Eselde turned and smiled at Daenerys "So you have arrived them, allow me to introduce my sister Captain Janeve Tamrith, my younger sister and former captain of the Shornhelm guards."

"Nice to meet you" Daenerys greeted "So what is the situation here?"

"We may have forced Montclair's forces from Shornhelm but they've taken hostages with them" Eselde stated "Not just commoners but some are minor nobles. They have also been kidnapping villagers from the small villages across Rivenspire. They have taken them to this cave and now we have them trapped. But the problem is that if we just storm the cave then the hostages would be killed and we can't have that. Reezal-Jul may be a wanted criminal but we can't have all those people killed just for one lizard"

"There may be another way in" Janeve suggested "There is another cave not far from this one. The two cave tunnels could connect, the caves in these mountains go on for a long time. They could connect."

"Then we can send a small force in" Eselde stated

"I will go" Daenerys stated "My allies here will protect me"

"Khaleesi, is that a good idea?" Jorah stated "We don't know what are in these caves"

"We have to help" Daenerys stated "And I can give my dragons some place to practise" Daenerys' three dragons were still only the size of cats but they still needed experience in using their flame breath.

"I'll come with you" Janeve added "Since it was my fault that these hostages were taken I must redeem myself by helping to rescue them"

"Just be careful sister" Eselde stated "I'm going to need to back here when we make our next move"

"Don't worry sister" Janeve smiled "I'll be fine."

 **The North: Sea Dragon Point:**

Sea Dragon Point was a peninsula in the North just west of the Wolfswood. The area was forested and thinly populated containing hills and bogs. The area was filled with wildlife such as otters and salmon for fishing. The area was also home to many First Men ruins including strongholds which have fallen into ruins. There was good quality pine in the area which was great for building ships which was why the Ironborn often attacked the area.

Sea Dragon Point was where the Warg King ruled during the Age of Heroes. He was defeated by House Stark, the Kings of Winter, during their unification of the North. The Warg king allied with the children of the forest but in the end, the Warg King and all his sons were killed and his daughter were married into House Stark. Some also believed that the extinct House Amber may have been from the region since small amounts of amber used for making jewellery can be found in the region.

Sea Dragon Point was where Theon Greyjoy had chosen to stay while he planned out his next move to retake Deepwood Motte from his sister Yara. Along with the men from the Legion, Theon had also gotten some help from House Mormont of Bear Island. The heir to House Mormont, lady Dacey Mormont had gone South with most of the Mormont forces but some stayed to defend Bear Island. These forces had joined Theon to help repel the Ironborn and were led by Lady Maege's 2nd daughter Alysane Mormont. Alysane was a short, chunky and muscular woman with crooked teeth but an ingratiating smile. She wore ring mail under her furs with boiled leather under that and sheepskin under that. Even though she was unmarried she had two children which she claimed were fathered by a bear. Alysane claimed to be a skin changer that could change onto a bear but Theon thought that was just crazy.

Theon had gathered his leaders as well as Alysane to discuss their plans "My sister has a small force holding Deepwood Motte but they have the cover of the forest. And she also has Lady Sybelle and her children hostage. We can't let any harm come to them."

"So what do we do?" Alysane asked

"Well I've been to Deepwood Motte before and I know a place where I can smuggle a few men over the wooden palisade and then open the gates to let the rest of the forces in. We can rescue lady Sybelle and then open the gates to let the forces in. Galmar should be arriving tonight so we can attack together, I'll sneak my men in at night so we have the cover of darkness." Theon then turned to Alysane "And I want you to burn the Ironborn ships, I don't want them going back to the Iron Islands so they can do more damage"

"Understood" Alysane replied and then she took her Mormont soldiers and went to do her mission.

Theon gave a deep breath "Sister, I hope you can forgive me for what I'm about to do" he looked at Red Rain, the Valyrian Steel sword he had taken from Dunstan Drumm after his death at Moat Cailin, "Maybe this sword can finally do some good work" he then went to select the men he would take with him into Deepwood Motte to open the gates and rescue the Glovers.

 **Sarsfield: Westerlands:**

Robb Stark had brought his men back to Sarsfield, he left some men behind to keep hold of Kayce for when they would attack Lannisport. Domeric Bolton, the son of Roose Bolton was holding Kayce at the minute while Roose led the remaining Bolton troops with Robb. Greatjon Umber and Galbert Glover had returned from their attacks in the Westerlands while Rickard Karstark was still attacking the Golden Tooth. Gawen Westerling and Tytos Brax were with Robb as well as they prepared their next move.

Robb and his lords were now in the commander's tent and they discussed their plans "The Scouts say that Reginald Lannister has most of the southern Lannister army at Lannisport, he had closed the gates and has kept most of his men with him." Gawen stated

"How many men does Reginald have?" Galbert asked

"As many as 30,000" Tytos stated "Some of these are men who have returned from the Riverlands campaign. House Crakehall has a huge number of men with this army and Reginald had forced heavy conscription in the Southern Westerlands forcing many men to fight."

"There is something else" Gawen added "Reginald has sent Ser Daven Lannister to Fort Fellhammer where the Third Legion is based. He has an army with 10,000 men including Ser Burton Crakehall."

"Isn't Daven the son of Stafford?" Greatjon questioned

"He is" Tytos stated "He believes that the Northerns killed his father at Oxcross but we have that letter as proof that Reginald killed him. Unlike his father Daven is a capable commander and we could use him on our side though many of his troops might disagree with him."

"We could also use the Third Legion to help capture Lannisport" Galbert added

"So we will march South to Fort Fellhammer and help save the Third Legion" Robb declared "After that we will march west at attack Lannisport. Domeric will sail from Kayce and blockade Lannisport's harbour. That will be all my lords, dismissed"

The Lords bowed before they left the tent leaving Robb alone to look over the map of the Westerlands.

 **Saltpans: Riverlands:**

Martin and his armies were preparing to march onto Harrenhal. When they reached Harrenhal they would force Tywin Lannister to retreat back to King's Landing and then they could march straight to the city where they could besiege the city and hopefully end the war. But there were still a few things to do before they could march. Martin had gathered General Tullius along with Legate Rikke, Randyll Tarly, Ulfric Stormcloak, Hrolled and Emmanuel Admand in his tent along with Willas Tyrell and Alessia. A small force of Legion Troops from the North had arrived with a package.

The lead soldier placed a large crate on the table "Commander Galmar's mission in the North had been successful" he said "We have returned from our mission with our prize."

Martin opened the crate to reveal something that he never even though existed. There was some kind of large crown made from bones and teeth of ancient dragons. The teeth looked like the points of a crown and it looked just right for a warrior.

"The Jagged Crown!" Tullius gasped in shock

"I honestly didn't even think it existed" Rikke gasped

"I always knew that Galmar was right about that crown" Ulfric smiled

Alessia looked at the crown "This is the ancient crown that the ancient Kings during King Harald's time wore and was lost during the Great Hunt. This crown shows that you have been chosen by the gods"

"And your dragons only improve that" Willas added as he looked at Martin's five dragons, they were all growing quite fast and now Martin was unable to keep them in the cages so he had assigned several Blades to keep an eye on them.

Martin took the crown from the crate and placed it on his head. When the crown was in place, it no longer felt heavy and he suddenly felt stronger and braver than before "This crown feels like it has ancient magic in" he stated "I feel stronger than before"

"That's the magic of the crown" Ulfric stated "It is said to grant power to its wearer. This is a sign that you have been chosen"

"Well even if I have been chosen there is still much to do" Martin stated "Are there any reports from the scouts"

"There is one" Randyll stated "Tywin has sent a small force of troops with Ser Harys Swyft to locate us. The Scouts are following him and he is located near Harroway."

"Then we will march to Harroway and then we'll split the army in two" Martin stated "Then we'll attack Harrenhal and force Tywin to retreat"

"Understood" Randyll stated and then he along with the others left.

In another part of the camp, Jaime Lannister was under guard in his tent. Ever since his capture at Whispering Wood, he had been handed over to Martin where he was not kept in a cage but was under heavy guard and taken from camp to camp. Martin wanted him close, he was Martin's uncle but he still fought against him. Jaime was no longer in his armour but had been given clean clothes to wear. He also had his sword taken away. But there was one good thing for him, ever since his capture he had been able to see the Blades train which had made him curious about them. He knew very little about the Blades and their sword training was completely different to the training that he had when he was a squire. The Blades swords were also some of the finest he had ever seen and seemed to be just as good as Valyrian Steel blades though unlike Valyrian steel the way to make these swords had not been lost but the way of forging them was a blades secret which they did not share with anyone.

It was then that his tent opened and Jaime turned to see Captain Stefan, the 2nd in command of the Blades along with Barristan Selmy. Barristan was no longer a member of the Kingsguard and had been given a position in the Blades when he had joined Martin at Dragonstone. Now he wore a suit of Blades armour and had a blades sword on his belt. Jaime had been shocked when he learnt that Barristan had been dismissed from the Kingsguard, Jaime knew that Barristan was one of the few who was actually skilled to use a sword. Arys Oakheart and Mandon Moore were skilled as well while Meryn Trant, Preston Greenfield and Boros Blount were useless as knights. He knew that Cersei wanted him as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard but he didn't want it to be given to him by having the title taken off Barristan.

"Ser Barristan, Captain Stefan" Jaime greeted "What brings you here?"

"I know that you have become curious about the Blades" Stefan stated "Maybe it is time for you to know more about the Blades. Barristan also only knows so much so he is also going to be told as well. So what do you know?"

"Well I only know that the Blades were once a sellsword force in Essos" Jaime stated "Barristan told me all about the War of the Ninepenny Kings"

"It's true" Barristan stated "The blades fought against the Band of Nine at Tyrosh, I fought alongside them. Jauffre was grandmaster back then and Delphine fought there as well though she was quite young. I had never seen such a fine group them, not a single blade's member died back then. They offered me a place within the order but I turned them down as my duty was in Westeros, I wasn't a Kingsguard back then."

"What else do you know?" Stefan asked

"I only know that one of their biggest achievements was the Battle of Qohor during the century of Blood, they were the only sellswords who did not leave and stayed to battle the Dothraki." Jaime stated

"That battle was where we became very famous" Stefan stated "We had already been sellswords for years but our influence had fallen during the Valyrian freehold, we were against the freehold due to them being very involved in Slavery which we were against. We even fought with the Valyrians against the Ghiscari Empire. After the Doom of Valyria, our reputation was restored after Qohor but we were still very limited in what jobs we accepted. But the Blades had been around since before the time of Valyria, we existed since before the Septim Empire."

"But the Septim Empire was thousands of years ago even before the Long Night" Jaime stated

"That's why we are such an ancient order and why we have many tomes which have been lost in history" Stefan stated "When the Septim Empire was around, we were body guards to the Septim Emperors but we didn't always serve them, the Blades originally came from a lost land known as Akaviri. This land has been lost and we don't even know where the land is now. But what is known is that shortly after the Septim Empire had been founded and Tiber Septim had united all of what is now Westeros, forces from Akaviri invaded. The Blades were known as the Akaviri Dragonguard back then and we were led by Commander Mishaxhi. Our forces were defeated in the Battle of the Pale Pass which is located in what is now the Vale. There we submitted to Tiber and we served the Septims after that as their bodyguards. Commander Mishaxhi's writings are some that Blades recruits need to read to become members, he was the one who disbanded the Dragonguard and they became the Blades. He would serve as Grandmaster before retiring and he wrote many books on the Blades and their ways of fighting." He then handed some books to Jaime "These are some of his books that he wrote, we thought that you might want to read them."

"I've already read them" Barristan smiled "They are quite interesting" then the two of them left the tent leaving Jaime alone with the books. After a while, Jaime picked one of the books up and opened it.

 **King's Landing, factories:**

Arya Stark along with Burd and Dion made their way through the factories. It wasn't easy as ever since Joffrey's visit, there were guards everywhere and the workers were now working in fear, three more workers had been arrested when they had been caught making brittle swords and two had been killed trying to run away. Arya knew that they would have to leave soon before they are discovered. They needed to find the Hound soon so they could find a way to steal the ships for the Resistance. Arya did not like the Hound much as he once worked for Joffrey but there was no other choice and he had saved her sister from being raped.

It had taken a while but they soon found the Hound all alone as since there was no one else around, they took their chance.

"Hey Dog!" Arya called

Sandor turned around and glared at the people who called him, he hated that name and he narrowed his eyes when he saw it was some workers "Hey, get back to work now!" he ordered "Don't make me kill you for disobedience"

Arya sighed and she removed her hat to reveal her face and hair "Do you remember me now, Hound?" she questioned

Sandor looked at the girl, women did not work at this factory so she did not belong here. There was also something familiar about her. Then he realised who this was "Little wolf girl" he stated "Arya Stark." Then he quickly looked around before glaring at her and the others "Don't you realise how dangerous it is for you to be here?" he snapped "The guards here have been hunting you ever since you escaped, if they find out you are here then they will beat you and take you to the King"

"Then why aren't you?" Arya questioned "Because you don't work for him, we know that you are the Bear, my sister confirmed it, she told us that you saved her during the riot"

"I don't like the King" he stated "He's a mad fucking cunt, he was always bad but now he's even worse, I won't be seen as his dog. So yeah I decided to give information but I can't give too much or I'll be discovered. I also hate rape, my brother did it many times, that's why I don't like knighthood, they claim to be good people but many knights like my brother and even those Kingsguard members are just thugs. So why did you come here?"

"Commander Itius is planning to make a big move for the Resistance" Dion stated "We're going to strike Sharp Point so that Stannis can sail into the Blackwater without the risk of being discovered. But we need ships, Stannis can only give us a few and the most of the fleet we stole earlier was sunk by Travis. We need to get some of the ships here."

"Some of the crews on those ships prefer Martin more than Joffrey" Sandor stated "Those ships will join you willingly. The flagship King Robert's Hammer has still got Baratheon loyalists on board so you could convince them to join you. That's the Flagship so it would be big help to you. But there is still the problem of stealing them, the docks are under constant watch ever since the riot, you won't be able to steal them without being discovered."

"Maybe we can create a distraction" Burd stated

Sandor had an idea "There's a small warehouse near the docks which is filled with small catapults and scorpions for the ships" he stated "You could set fire to it and create a distraction, the guards will be so occupied with the fire that you'll be able to steal the ships but you will have to move quickly."

"Let's hope it works" Dion sighed

Then the sound of footsteps was heard "Someone's coming!" Sandor hissed "Take the hidden tunnels, there one just around the corner, now go" Arya, Burd and Dion made a run for it and just got out of sight when Ulrich approached

"Dog!" Ulrich hissed "Any news"

"Nothing yet" Sandor stated "No one has tried to leave since we caught those two before"

"Just make sure that no one is hiding" Ulrich ordered "The workers look like they're close to fighting" Ulrich then left leaving Sandor alone who looked in the direction where Arya had gone before.

 **Beyond the Wall, Joramun's tomb:**

Jon Snow along with the Wildlings and other members of the group wandered around the old stone rooms of the tomb. They had wandered into a large room with many large coffins leaning against the walls. The next room was blocked by a large metal gate.

"Some of these old tombs had traps built in to prevent grave robbers looting them" Sigorn claimed

"So in other words they are to keep us out" Lynoit stated

"There has to be a way through this gate" Jenassa claimed

"I could smash it open" Durak offered

Serena shook her head "That gate is made from iron, you'll never break it open"

Sigorn looked at then "look for a switch" he ordered "Some of these gaits can be opened by chains or handle switches."

The group looked around to see what they could find "hey couldn't find a lever or a chain to pull from the ceiling. But then Jon heard Qhorin call him over "Jon" he called "Come have a look at this"

Jon went over to where Qhorin Halfhand was standing, he was standing in front of some kind of image carved on the wall "What do you make of this?"

Jon looked at the image which showed men fighting against some kind of army. He could see the crow of the Night's Watch on the men that were being attacked and the others looked like Wildlings. "It seems to be showing some kind of battle between the Free Folk and the Night's Watch" Jon stated but then he saw the Night's Watch also being attacked by men with the symbol of a wolf. Jon then realised what this was "Wait, I know what this is, this is the story of the Night's King of the Nightfort" he gasped "It shows King Joramun and King Brandon the Breaker uniting to defeat the Night's King."

"While many believe the tale of the Night's King being real many now question the White Walkers" Sigorn stated as he and Serena approached them "The tale of one of many tales told among the Free Folk."

"This is all good to hear" Serena added "But we have a job to do, we can't stay here and admire old carvings"

"True" Jon sighed and he was about to go back to look but then he noticed some kind of switch next to the carving. So he placed his hand around the handle and pulled it, he heard a click but nothing else, but then he turned the handle and then there was a bigger clinking noise and then the metal gate rose.

"We've done it" Ollrod smiled "We've opened the gate"

"Now let's get moving, we still have to find the horn" Sigorn added

But then there was a loud groaning noise "What was that?" Qhorin questioned

The answer came when the lids of several coffins fell off to the floor. Everyone turned to see what was going on and were horrified to see walking dead bodies, these weren't like the wights, these bodies seemed to have been rotting for years but were still preserved. They made load growling noises before charging at the group with weapons made from black metal. Jon and his group drew their weapons and then began fighting these undead creatures. The fight didn't take long and they were quickly all killed, thankfully they did not get back up and carried on fighting like Jon fear they would do.

"What in Seven Hells are these things?" Qhorin demanded

"Draugr" Serena answered "These creatures are known as Draugr, these are the people who were buried here thousands of years ago. Legends say that the Draugr would rise from the dead to kill invaders. But I thought they were just a story"

"Well not anymore" Sigorn stated "It seems that these Draugr have risen from the dead"

"It must be caused by the White Walkers" Serena added "They're expanding their army by raising the long dead as well as the recent dead."

Jon then had a horrible thought "If they are then they could expand their armies by thousands more, there could be more of these tombs and I know that there are some of these old tombs back home"

"Well we still have to find the horn" Sigorn stated "And this mission just got a whole lot more difficult"

 **Rivenspire:**

Daenerys along with Jorah, Damien, Rakharo and Captain Janeve walked through the caves that they had found. Janeve wanted to find and save the hostages that Reezal-Jul had captured. Daenerys also wanted to save the hostages. They were going slowly through the caves to make sure they weren't ambushed. They all stopped when they heard a loud screech.

"What was that?" Jorah questioned

They all got their weapons ready and then the screech got louder and they turned as several people suddenly charged at them. Daenerys looked and saw that these people hardly looked like people anymore, their skin was pale and they had red eyes, their teeth had become pointy and their hair was falling out. They knocked Rakharo to the ground but Jorah dragged them off him. They soon were able to kill the strange people. But the moment that the fight was over, Janeve gasped as she had a look at one of the dead people.

"I know this person" she stated "This was one of the refugees that helped find food. He went missing while hunting in the forest"

"So what happened to them?" Daenerys questioned "They seemed more like animals"

"This must be something that Reezal-Jul had done to those he captured" Damien stated

"If it is then we must stop him" Janeve hissed "If we hurry we may be able to save them before he turns more people" she then ran off before anyone could stop her.

"Janeve wait!" Damien shouted "It's too dangerous"

Daenerys and the rest quickly followed her until they came to a large chamber. Around the room were many cages, some filled with people who still had their minds and hiding in their cages. Others had those animal like people who were screeching and banging against the bars. In the back of the room, they saw the Argonian Reezal-Jul who was now wearing a blood red robe that had a yellow half sun stitched on.

"So, I see that you have arrived" Reezal-Jul sneered "I wondered how long it would take for you to find me. How do you like my minions?"

"You're a monster!" Janeve hissed "These are innocent people and you've turned them into monsters"

Reezal-Jul laughed "You mean my Blood fiends? They are perfect to helping build an army for us to take over the world"

"So Montclair wants more that Rivenspire?" Damien questioned

Reezal-Jul laughed "That fool? He is just a pawn to us, the dawn is breaking and soon the Lord of Destruction will walk among us again. This is just the start"

Daenerys remembered the attack on Vaes Dothrak by the Daedric Cult, the Mythic Dawn. Daenerys then remembered the half sun symbol of the cult and then she realised who Reezal-Jul was a member of "So you're a member of the Mythic Dawn Cult"

Reezal-Jul laughed "I am indeed" he stated "It was a surprise to see Mankar Cameron still alive after all these years but he did indeed survive for thousands of years. With his help I was able to corrupt Montclair who wanted to save his wife from illness. Raven Cameron did what he needed to do to corrupt the Montclairs and now he is the real leader of the war here."

"Enough!" Janeve snapped "It's over Reezal, your abductions are over, we have the cave surrounded, surrender now"

Reezal laughed "Why should I surrender when I have the upper hand. You are trapped here with me and my Blood fiends, now I can destroy you." He then opened up the cages and then a lot of Blood fiends charged at the group. There were a lot more than before and Daenerys could see that their group would be overrun. But Daenerys' three dragons came to the rescue. They may have still be very small but thanks to Farengar's help, they were able to breath small fireballs which were able to knocked the Blood fiends back and soon, all of them were dead.

Reezal-Jul snarled as his Blood fiends were defeated "You may have defeated my Blood fiends but this is not over yet, I shall escape and rebuild" he then used his magic to create a portal, but before he could walk through it, Janeve charged at him.

"Oh no you don't" she snarled but then Reezal turned around and blasted her back with his staff, but he didn't see Drogon, the largest of Daenerys Dragons fire a small fireball at him which set his arm on fire. Reezal tried to put the fire out but Jorah charged at him and drove his sword through his back. Reezal-Jul gasped in shock as he looked at the blade as blood poured down his chest. Then he eyes rolled back in his head and Jorah pulled his sword out and the Argonian crumbled into a heap on the floor.

Damien then went over to help Janeve who had been knocked against the cave wall. "Are you alright?" he asked

Janeve sighed "I'm fine" she stated "just a bit tired, let's get out of this cave, we have to tell my sister that Reezal-Jul is dead."

 **Winterfell:**

Lady Catelyn Stark stood on the balcony overlooking the courtyard as the lords began arriving. The Harvest Feast had been prepared even though there was war in the South. The Harvest festival began when summer ended and autumn began. While many of the powerful lords had gone south, some of their relatives had appeared for the Feast. Lord Wyman Manderley, the lord of White Harbour had arrived with some entertainers for the Feast. Lord Wyman was so fat that he couldn't sit on a horse, he was even fatter than King Robert. Lord Manderley's sons had gone South with Robb to fight in the war. Arnolf Karstark, the uncle of Lord Rickard Karstark had arrived with his son Cregan. Both seemed to be very unfriendly with others. GreatJon uncle Mors Umber had turned up as well along with Clay Cerwyn and Benfred Tallhart, the heir to Torrhen's Square though Benfred was he had gone north to aid with the Theon Greyjoy and the Legion forces with retaking Deepwood Motte from the Ironborn. Ever since the news came that Deepwood Motte had fallen, Winterfell had been on alert as Deepwood Motte was in striking range of Winterfell. But they were happy when news came that an attack on Moat Cailin had been repelled by Theon Greyjoy. Some lords were still concerned about Theon but he was Robb's friend and hoped that Theon would stay true to the North.

This was another reason for the lords to gather for the Harvest Feast. Galmar Stone Fist was gathering soldiers to attack Deepwood Motte and many lords were happy to help. Catelyn watched his sons training in the Courtyard. Bran seemed to have healed from his accident and was now starting to get the strength back in his legs by training. Rodrik Cassel was helping Bran train. One of the conditions to allow Robb to cross the Twins was that two of Walder Frey's grandchildren were to be fostered at Winterfell. Both had the same name of Walder Frey so they had nicknames to tell them apart. There was the son of Jammos Frey who was better known as Big Walder then there was the son of Merrett Frey who was better known as Little Walder even though he was bigger than Big Walder but he was younger. The two had made friends with Rickon but weren't friendly with Bran. Catelyn was happy than even in times of war people could still enjoy life. Two of the powerful Houses in the North had not turned up, Houses Ryswell and House Dustin but Catelyn didn't really mind, she didn't like Lady Barbrey Dustin or Lord Rodrik Ryswell

But Bran had also made friends with the Reed Children. House Reed came from Greywater Watch in the Neck. They were the children of Howland Reed who had been one of Eddard's closest friends. Meera Reed was short and stout with long brown hair and Green eyes, she was not very beautiful but was still attractive. But Catelyn was a little bit concerned about Meera's brother Jojen Reed, Jojen had nearly died of Greywater Fever when he was young but he had survived. He claimed to have the gift of Greensight which allowed him to see visions in his dreams which Catelyn thought was just silly stories. Maester Luwin and Dancia had seen that this was the same that Bran had and so Bran and Jojen had become close friends.

Catelyn watched as Bran and Jojen talked to each other and then Maester Luwin approached her "My lady" he greeted "We should be getting ready for the Feast"

Catelyn carried on looking at her children "It's odd how we are at war but here people are enjoying life. I have five children and only two are with me now. My oldest is fighting a war while one of my daughters is a prisoner in the capital and my other daughter is fighting when she shouldn't be doing." Catelyn was angered when she heard that Arya had decided to stay and fight with the Resistance, she was a lady of the North and shouldn't be fighting though she shouldn't be surprised, Arya never did like being a lady.

"This war will be over soon and all of your children will be together again" Luwin stated

"I sure hope so" Catelyn sighed "It's nice to see my youngest making friends though I am a little unsure about the Reed boy"

"Jojen speaks of the old beliefs of Greensight" Luwin stated "You may not believe it but here in the North some old houses still have old beliefs like that. And Bran has been having visions in his dreams as well. It's good for him to have a friend with the same gift."

Catelyn sighed "Well we should go get ready, we have a feast to prepare now."

 **Bloody Gate: The Vale:**

Mychel Redfort stood at the Bloody Gate as he watched as the forces of Brynden Tully and the Forth Legion walked through the valley. The Bloody Gate was a large wall built between two watchtowers. This was the only way to travel to enter the Vale by land as the High Road went through the valley. Petyr Baelish had enforced his hold on the Bloody Gate which made Brynden Tully's forces unable to get through. Yohn Royce had got the troops away from the Bloody Gate and then they had managed to capture the Gate and allow Brynden Tully's forces through. Now Yohn had gathered the lords so they could plan their next move.

"Now that we have the Bloody Gate we are now in striking range of the Eyrie" Jasper Redfort stated "We should attack now while we still can"

"The Eyrie is impregnable" Yohn stated "There is only one way into the Eyrie and that is along the road which will be heavily guarded. No one has ever taken the Eyrie except for the Targaryens and they used their dragons to fly over."

"Well we have to plan something soon" Brynden Tully stated "From what we now Lyn Corbray leads the troops at the Eyrie along with Vardis Egen and they are ready for an attack."

"We may have more men now thanks to Brynden Tully and the Fourth Legion but we'll never get into the Eyrie by force" Lady Anya Waynwood stated

Mychel had a thought "Maybe if we were able to get a small force into the Eyrie then we could attack on two fronts" he suggested "But there is no other way in"

Yohn then widened his eyes "Wait, there is another way in" he said "We'll won't get an army through but we can get a small force though. There's an old escape tunnel that goes through the mountains. We can send a force though as a distraction while the rest of us attack the entrance."

"That could work" Jasper Redfort stated "But the attack will have to be at the right time."

"We can attack at night" Yohn stated "We need to start heading out, the sooner we attack the better."

The lords all then began to leave but Jasper placed his hand on Mychel's shoulder "May I have a word brother?" he asked. Mychel nodded and Jasper led him to another room "I know what you and Mya did brother, you shouldn't get your hopes up about her."

Mychel gasped then someone had heard him and Mya making love "But I love her and she loves me" he stated

"Brother she is a bastard" Jasper stated "You are the son of a noble and she is a bastard born of a dead King, you are expected to marry to help your house."

"I am the youngest son!" Mychel snapped "I am not as important to House Redfort's future as you or Creighton or Jon are, I am a good warrior and I don't want to be a lord of something, I want to fight and I love Mya. If it wasn't for her then I would be dead, Lyn tried to kill me but she saved me. The least I can do for her is to return her feelings. There isn't anything you or father can do, I don't care about my noble title, and I want to live my own life, not have it decided for me." Mychel then walked away leaving Jasper alone.

Jasper sighed "I sure hope you know what you are doing brother" he said to himself.

 **Sunspear: Dorne:**

Myrcella along with Trystane and Arianne had gone to the Great Hall of Sunspear along with the Sand Snakes, Obara, Nymeria, Tyene and Elia. Prince Doran sat on his throne with Aero Hoat standing next to him. His brother Oberyn stood next to Doran as well. Then the doors opened as a few Martell guards walked in as they escorted three people wearing a bluish black armour with bronze snakes. Myrcella widened her eyes when she saw these soldiers, these were members of Martin's bodyguards, the Blades. The one leading them was an older man with greying hair that reminded Myrcella of Barristan Selmy. She recognised him as Cyrus, one of the oldest members of the Blades. The two Blades with him Myrcella recognised as Fortis and Caroline. They also had someone else with him that was tied up and had a cloth bag over his head.

Cyrus bowed in respect to Doran "Prince Doran" he greeted "I thank you for allowing us into your home."

"You are members of the Order of the Blades" Doran replied "I am curious as to why Prince Martin would send you here."

"We was sent here on an important mission" Cyrus stated "To help starting to mend relations with Dorne by giving you a gift"

"A gift?" Oberyn questioned "What kind of gift?"

Fortis spoke up "Years ago during the sack of King's Landing, your sister, Elia Martell was brutally murdered along with her two children and the murderers were never punished. It was one of the acts of King Robert that Martin hated. But now he wants to start dealing justice for that crime."

Caroline forced the prisoner to the ground and then removed the hood to reveal a portly man of average height with a pale piggy face and pig like eyes "We give to you Amory Lorch, the murderer of Princess Rhaenys Targaryen"

Myrcella had never met Amory Lorch before but she had heard the stories of what he had done. Amory Lorch looked filthy and weaker than before. Myrcella could also see the fear on his face.

Oberyn looked at the man and sneered "So we finally have the murderer of my niece, one of the men that I've wanted to kill for years" then he looked at Cyrus "What of the other one, the Mountain, Gregor Clegane?"

Cyrus sighed "He escaped us at Cloud Ruler Temple" he confessed "We led the Mountain and Lorch into a trap at Cloud Ruler Temple. We captured Lorch but the Mountain escaped but was wounded. We have been trying to find him but he's not been found yet and there have been no reports of him anywhere, it's like he disappeared."

"Even so having one murderer is better than none" Doran stated "We thank you for this gift and we welcome you to stay in Sunspear for a while"

"Thank you Prince Doran" Cyrus stated

 **Westerlands:**

Robb Stark wandered around the camp as the men prepared to march over to Fort Fellhammer to support the Third Legion and hopefully convince Daven Lannister to assist them with taking Reginald down. The Lords of the North were all preparing their men to march and were looking forward to another battle. Their battle in the Westerlands was going well for the Northerns, even though Tywin was a skilled commander many others were not which allowed the North to take advantage of them and they had been able to conquer the Northern Westerlands and force many of the powerful lords to stand down and surrender. Smaller Houses like the Westerlings and Braxs had joined them, Tytos and Flement Brax were proving to be skilled commanders while Robert Brax was a good warrior.

Robb then walked in the direction of where their Westerland allies had gathered which included not only Houses Brax and Westerling but also House Yew who had brought some very skilled archers and House Clifton. Tytos Brax was talking with his brothers Robert and Flement and they bowed as Robb walked passed and soon he came to House Westerlings tent where he saw Lord Gawen Westerling talking with his son Raynald and his daughter Jeyne who were reading a letter.

"This is excellent news father" Jeyne gasped

"I knew that siding with Prince Martin was a good idea" Raynald smiled

"And I'm glad you listened to the offer son" Gawen stated and then he stood up from his chair and bowed when he saw Robb "Lord Stark, I'm sorry I didn't see you before."

"It's no problem Lord Westerling" Robb stated "So what's all this excitement about?"

Raynald looked at Robb "I'm not sure if you know but House Westerling has not been in the best position as of recent years" he confessed "Many years ago we were one of the most powerful Houses in the Westerlands. We were even petty Kings during the Age of Heroes and even married into the Kings of the Rock."

"But in recent years our wealth and power had diminished" Gawen stated "Some of our mines dried up and we had to sell others. Feuds with other Houses have also resulted in us losing power as well and now we barely have the funds to keep the Crag in good shape. It was the reason why I married my wife, Sybell Spicer who is from a family of rich merchants because I needed the money. But now Prince Martin had agreed to give us back some of the mines that we had control of before which will allow us to regain our wealth and power."

"Well that's good for your family" Robb stated

Gawen smiled "If you will excuse me, I have to go and meet with Lord Tytos and talk about our upcoming plans" he then left leaving Raynald, Jeyne and Robb alone.

Robb looked at Jeyne "You didn't look comfortable when your mother was mentioned" he stated "Is everything alright"

Jeyne blushed "It's just, I don't have the best relationship with my mother, she's one of those power hungry people who will do anything to gain power."

"It's true" Raynald agreed "I remember hearing people think high of me but Tywin doesn't like my mother. I heard she reminds him of Lady Ellyn Reyne which is why he's suspicious of my family. I don't want House Westerling to be remembered as this, I want to see our House be rebuilt and be powerful again but I don't want to do dishonourable things to gain power."

Robb looked at them "In the North doing dishonourable acts is frowned on in the North" he stated "Many Northern Lords are known for being honourable and Honour is an important skill in the North"

"I've heard about that" Raynald stated

"Mother says that the North is full of savages but I never did believe her" Jeyne added then she looked at Robb "So what is the recent news, we've heard all about the Ironborn attacks."

Robb frowned when he remembered hearing the news of the Ironborn attacking the North and the fall of Deepwood Motte. Robb had been ready to march his troops back home to retake the North but the lords had convinced him not to as they said that there were still troops in the North to help retake Deepwood Motte. He was happy when he heard that his old friend Theon Greyjoy had remained loyal to the North and had repelled the Ironborn at Moat Cailin.

Then he saw Roose Bolton approaching who appeared to have heard what had just been said "Well we have news on that" he stated "We've just received news that Theon Greyjoy is now attacking Deepwood Motte as we speak, he intends to wait until nightfall and open the gates to allow Galmar's forces through."

"Will he be able to succeed?" Robb asked

"Well he is in with a good chance" Roose stated "The Ironborn are still smaller than Theon's force and he has alright defeated the Ironborn at Moat Cailin so I think he can do it"

Robb then stood up from where he had been sitting before "I think I must be getting back" he said "I have to get ready to march to Fort Fellhammer, it was nice meeting you" Robb and Roose then walked away though Robb was still able to see Jeyne blush and Robb was still thinking things from before 'She's quite pretty'

 **Deepwood Motte: The North:**

Yara Greyjoy lay in bed inside the master bedroom of Deepwood Motte, she was naked along with the man she was making love with. Yara had many lovers and when she was captain of the Black Wind, half of her crew loved her like a daughter while the other half wanted to sleep with her. Tristifer Botley had feelings for her but Yara never returned them. Her lover was Qarl the Maid who she was currently making love with. Yara bounced on top of Qarl as she rode him. Eventually she collapsed beside him and they kissed deeply.

Yara was about to fall asleep when she heard shouting from outside. Yara groaned as she got up and went to the window and gasped at what she saw, there was a fire in the courtyard and she saw her men fighting soldiers with the Legion's sigil of the black diamond shaped dragon along with the Mormont's Bear and the Tallhart's tree. Yara realised that they were now under attack, she had been worried that this would happen ever since she had been informed of her uncle Victorian's defeat at Moat Cailin.

She quickly threw her leather armour on and woke Qarl up "Qarl get up!" she shouted "We're under attack, we have to get fight" Qarl also quickly got out of bed and dressed and then they rushed out of the room to fight the attackers.

Outside the main castle, Theon swung Red Rain and cut down another Ironborn that charged at him. Night had fallen and Theon had been able to get his men into Deepwood Motte and overpower the guards at the main gate. Then he saw Galmar's forces approach and then he had opened the gates and started a fire which was his signal to attack. There were a lot of Ironborn at the castle so reinforcements had been sent to help Yara by Balon. However they were untrained in fighting experienced soldiers so the fight had been quick in the Courtyard and now the Ironborn were quickly overrun.

Theon entered the castle with Galmar Stone Fist and Benfred Tallhart where he found Yara sitting on the chair where Lord Galbert Glover would normally sit. Her top men Qarl the Maid and Tristifer Botley sat next to her. Yara narrowed her eyes when she saw Theon "So it was true then" she stated "You really have sided with the enemy. I didn't want to believe it but you have betrayed your own people Theon"

Theon narrowed his own eyes at Yara "Since when was I one of the Ironborn?" he questioned "The moment I set foot on the Iron Islands they treated me like I didn't even exist. Father insulted me and saw me as unworthy. Well if I wasn't worthy of him then I would side with those who saw my worth. So yeah I decided to side with the Legions. And I've got my reward for it" he held Red Rain up and pointed it at Yara.

"So you defeated Dunstan Drumm" Yara stated "A good achievement but there are still plenty of other Ironborn warriors"

"Your forces have been defeated sister" Theon stated "Stand down and I may be able to show you mercy"

Yara glared as she stood up and drew her axe while Qarl and Tristifer drew their own swords. "We are Ironborn" Yara stated "We don't stand down easily"

"Then you leave me no choice" Theon stated as she got Red Rain ready. Galmar drew a large two handed axe while Benfred drew his own sword. They all then began to fight, Theon faced his sister while Qarl faced Galmar and Tristifer faced Benfred. Qarl was a decent fighter but Galmar was stronger and his large swings with his axe knocked Qarl aside and shattered his sword. Qarl was knocked back against a wall where he crumbled into a heap. Tristifer was more skilled than Benfred and soon he thrust his sword through Benfred's shoulder and Benfred cried out in pain before collapsing. Tristifer was above Benfred and prepared to finish him off until he was knocked down when Galmar charged into him and then hit him in the face with the handle of his axe which knocked him out cold.

Yara stared in shock as her top men were defeated and she looked back at her brother before she yelled and charged, the two of them fought and while Yara was skilled with her axe, Theon had a lot of training from Rodrik Cassel and soon Theon knocked Yara's axe aside and knocked Yara down. Yara sighed as now she had no other choice but to surrender, her efforts to hold Deepwood Motte had failed and now she had shamed her father.

Theon looked as more of his men entered the keep "Take these three down to the dungeons" he ordered "We'll deal with them later." Some men then grabbed Yara's arms while others carried Tristifer and Qarl away.

"Deepwood Motte had been retaken" Galmar smiled "The Ironborn's hold on the North is over"

"For now at least" Theon stated "We may have Yara but my father won't stop fighting, he's determined to get independence" he then looked at the injured Benfred "Find a Maester, get Benfred to a healer" he ordered. The men took Benfred and went to find a healer while Theon looked outside a window at Deepwood Motte "OK father" he said to himself "Let's see what your next move is."

 **Rivenspire:**

Daenerys along with Jorah, Damien, Rakharo and Janeve were back in camp Tamrith where Countess Eselde Tamrith stood in front of them as they told her what happened in the cave.

"So Reezal-Jul is dead" Eselde stated

"She is" Janeve stated "He was killed during the fight, unfortunately many of the prisoners are also dead, Reezal-Jul used them for experiments and turned them into creatures he called Blood fiends."

Eselde sighed "I never expected them to do something so horrible. But maybe it is better that they are dead that living like animals."

"Well now that Reezal-Jul is dead, we need to find out what the next plan is" Damien stated

"I agree" Eselde stated "We should head over to Northpoint, Alard will be waiting for us there. We can find out what we should do next to stop Montclair. But I admit, I am worried about this Mythic Dawn, they sound dangerous and they must be stopped"

"We'll head over to Northpoint and see what we can do" Daenerys stated and then they all began leaving as they prepared to head towards Northpoint which would take a few days.

Janeve however went over to a small lake where she washed her face with the water. Then she looked around to make sure that no one was looking before she lifted up her shirt slightly and could only sigh as she saw the red scarring from where Reezal-Jul's spell had hit her when she was blasted back in the cave. Janeve hoped that it was nothing but she had a bad feeling that this scar could be trouble.

 **King's Landing: Red Keep:**

Tyrion Lannister sat in his office as he began looking at reports of the city. He knew that it was only a matter of time before the war would come to the city. Tyrion had been sending information to the Thieves Guild and the Resistance but he would have to be careful so he wouldn't be discovered. Bronn and Podrick Payne was also in his office along with Shae who was lying on his bed. He had disobeyed his father's orders and brought Shae with him.

"You're doing too much work my lord" Shae smiled "Come and relax"

"I can't" Tyrion sighed "After Joffrey's display at the factories we could see a revolt in the city"

"Wouldn't that be good for Prince Martin though" Bronn suggested "It means that his brother is no longer ruling"

Tyrion snorted and looked at them "If there was a revolt there would be chaos throughout the city which is something Martin would not like as it could lead to a slaughter of smallfolk which he does not like the idea of. The last time there was a revolt in the city was during the Dance of the Dragons during the Moon of the Three Kings when the smallfolk of the city revolted and forced Queen Rhaenyra Targaryen to flee and then they stormed the Dragonpit where five dragons along with thousands of smallfolk died. Three people ruled the city and it was chaos until King Aegon II retook the city. When smallfolk overthrow their ruler they started arguing with each other and fought for power so a revolt would not be great."

"I see your point" Bronn stated "Though it won't be long before the war comes here. Those sellswords may be though warriors but I doubt they'll be ready to fight a well-trained army like Martin's Legions"

Tyrion chuckled "I wonder how the King would react if they broke contract and left during the battle? I suspect that the sellswords might just kill him and save others the trouble."

Shae, Podrick and Bronn laughed along with Tyrion until Tyrion heard shouts coming from the distance. Tyrion got up and went to his window and looked to see what was going on. It was getting dark but Tyrion could see the orange glow of fires coming from the harbour. Tyrion looked at the fire and realised that the Resistance must had caused it but he still had to play his part and so he quickly left his office to inform the others.

 **Meanwhile:  
** Arya Stark stood on the deck of King Robert's Hammer as they sailed away from the city. The fleet at King's Landing had 50 ships and the Resistance had managed to steal around 20 ships as well as damage another 5 of them. The King Robert's Hammer was the largest ship of the fleet and was a war Galley with 400 ores. Other ships included the Bold Wind, Lady Lyanna, Ramshead, River Arrow, Seaflower, White Hart and Wildwind as well as some other ships. It was starting to get dark as the Resistance arrived on the docks. They used the cover of darkness to hide themselves as they set fire to the warehouses and as soon as the warning bells rang, the Resistance made their move. They had already talked with some of the crew in taverns and were able to get some ships to join them. They had sailed away from King's Landing before the guards knew what was happening. By the time that they did, the ships were already far away from the city.

Arya went over to the captain's room where Dion sat with the others along with Arya's sister Sansa.

"We should split the fleet up" Dion stated "If we all go together we have the risk of Travis Thresh discovering us."

"I agree" Burd stated "We'll all go back to Anvil in different ways"

"This is a big move for the Resistance" Dion stated "Now we have what we need to attack Sharp Point. Commander Itius will make the preparations, he's calling all Resistance forces back to Anvil ready to attack."

They all soon left leaving Sansa alone with Arya "So, now do you see what the South is really like?" Arya asked

Sansa sighed "I was wrong" she stated "I should have listened but I thought that this was my dream place and I would marry my dream prince. But he turned out to be such a monster"

"Well you're no longer with him anymore" Arya stated "The Resistance will keep you safe, we won't allow you to fall back into their hands."

Sansa smiled at her sister "Let's just hope that this war ends soon"

"I hope so too" Arya added

 **Beyond the Wall: Joramun's tomb:**

Jon along with the others had wandered into more small chambers where they had to fight more dragur and some were tougher than others. Some had thick rusty armour on and helmets but soon they arrived at what was the largest chamber they had seen yet.

"This has to be it" Tormund stated "If the Horn of Winter exists then it must be here"

"Let's look around" Sigorn stated "If you see anything shout out"

The group all then looked around to see if they could find any sign of the Horn of Winter. Jon found a shelf full of old books. The pages were mouldy and ripped and the writing was unreadable. These books were so old but not preserved properly. Then he heard Ollrod call out "I think I've found it!" he shouted "There's some kind of horn on this dead person."

Serena looked at the dead person who was sitting on a stone throne. But her eyes widened as she saw the eyes turn blue "Ollrod, get away from there"

Ollrod turned around and managed to jump back just in time as the man stood up from his throne and swung a large axe which nearly cleaved him in two. The rest of Jon's group drew their weapons and began fighting the dragur. This one was much more powerful than the others that Jon had seen. He wore much thicker armour and nothing seemed to harm it. The large axe knocked Tormund and Qhorin back while Sigorn's axe did little to help them. Ygritte fired arrow after arrow at the dragur but they had no effect. Lynoit and Harma charged but nothing was working and soon Lynoit was knocked to the ground with the Dragur standing above him. The Dragur raised his axe above him and prepared to bring it down on Lynoit's chest. But then Jon charged and drove Longclaw through the Dragur's back. The Dragur howled and Serena sent a powerful flaming spell which caused the Dragur to howl before crumpling to the floor.

Ollrod helped Lynoit up while Jon helped with Qhorin. Jon then looked at Serena "What was that?" he asked "This one was much more powerful that the others."

"That must have been a Dragur Death Overlord, they are the most powerful of Dragur. This guy must have been important and I suspect this guy must have once been Joramun."

"So now the first King beyond the wall tries to kill us" Tormund sighed

"It's not his fault" Serena stated "He was raised from the dead and was now undead, but it was more difficult to destroy him because of how powerful he is" Serena bent down in front of the remains and pulled a large horn from the belt "This must be the Horn we came for."

"Well now that we have the horn we should get out of here" Sigorn stated as he pulled a pull chain from the wall and then a rock pulled up from the ground revealing a hidden passage. "This passage should take us out of here and then we can get back to Mance"

They all began walking through the narrow passage to try and leave but soon they stopped. "Why have we stopped?" Jon asked "What's wrong"

Tormund turned around and looked at him and placed his finger to his lips telling him to be quite "Do you hear that?" Jon listened and he could hear the sound of wind as well as the howling of wolves but Jon's Direwolf Ghost was mostly silent.

Then the torches in the tunnel went out and there was very little light except for the small torches that they had brought with them. "I have a bad feeling about this" Qhorin stated

The howling got louder and soon the group began walking forward as they wanted to get out of the cave as soon as they could. But then Harma who was at the back stopped which left her behind the others. After a while when the others noticed her, they too stopped but she was a distance behind them.

"Dogshead, what are you waiting for?" Sigorn growled "Come on?"

Harma said nothing but then she turned around and shone her torch behind her to see something. Then at the last moment, several large creatures came from the dark and knocked Harma to the ground. The creatures started biting and chewing her causing her to scream in pain.

Jon managed to see the creature for a few seconds and saw that they were wolves, very large Direwolves but they had patches of fur missing and skin had rotted away to leave bones behind. The eyes were blue and Jon realised that these were undead wolves like the Undead Bear that they had fought before. The wolves growled and snapped but could not get past Harma who was blocking the tunnel.

"Wight Wolves!" Jon shouted out "Run for it!"

The group didn't need asking twice and the soon made a run for the exit. Luckily the tunnel was small so the wolves were blocked for now. Soon they made it to the exit of the tunnel but they were still in the tomb so they ran down the corridors to try and make it to the exit. They ran as fast as they could knowing that the Wight Wolves could be just behind them as they heard more growling. But then as they ran down another corridor which had some more small rooms, another group of Wight Wolves pounced out and grabbed Lynoit.

"Lynoit!" Ollrod yelled as the Wolves dragged him down and into another small room. Lynoit kicked and screamed in pain as the wolves bit him over and over again. Ollrod tried to help but was grabbed by Qhorin.

"There's nothing you can do for him now!" he shouted "Come on!"

Ollrod felt tears running down his face as he ran leaving his friend behind for the wolves. They eventually made it to the first chamber where the exit was. They had to climb up some stairs in order to reach the main door. But the room was filled with walking skeletons, they weren't wights but there were so many of them. But they were easy to kill as whenever someone gave a large swing with their weapon, the skeleton's bones shattered and threw them across the room. After a long fight, they soon cleared a path. One by one they left the tomb and soon only Serena, Ollrod, Jon and Qhorin were left with Ollrod and Serena holding the door open. Qhorin was the last one up the stairs but just as he made it to the top, one of the skeletons who could use a bow and arrow fired an arrow which struck Qhorin in his lower leg causing him to cry out in pain and collapse to the floor.

"Qhorin!" Jon shouted and he went back to help the Halfhand but Jon watched as another arrow struck Qhorin in the chest. Serena sent a fireball which shattered the skeleton which fired the arrow.

Jon knelt beside Qhorin and tried to help him up "You have to get going, you must warn them. The lord commander needs to know what these White Walkers are capable of."

"No, we aren't leaving you here" Jon hissed as he wrapped Qhorin's arm over his shoulder "We're getting you out of here."

"There's no point Jon!" Qhorin snapped as he quickly lifted up his shirt to reveal that the arrow had reopened his wound from the Bear attack, "I'll never make it back to the camp before this kills me, just go, I'll hold them off."

Jon looked at him before nodding "It was an honour to fight alongside you Halfhand"

Qhorin smiled "You'll make us all proud, now go" Jon stood up before running out of the tomb with Serena and Ollrod following him.

Sigorn and the others were waiting for him "Where's the crow?" Sigorn asked

Jon looked at him "He's not coming, we have to go now before a White Walker comes."

Durak the Orc looked at the Tomb "It was good to know a good warrior, you shall be remembered Halfhand"

Tormund nodded and then they quickly ran out into the snowy lands, it had started to snow very heavily again but they couldn't wait because there was a chance that the Wights or worse, the White Walkers could attack them so they needed to get out of here while they still could.

Inside the Tomb, Qhorin Halfhand watched as the skeletons and Wight wolves charged towards him, more of them had just arrived and Qhorin drew his sword and walked towards them slowly. He swung his sword and cut several skeletons in two by shattering their spines. Then the White Wolves charged at him and Qhorin knocked one aside into a brazier which sent the wolf on fire. Qhorin fought as many as he could but he knew it was only a matter of time before he was overrun. That moment came soon when he was surrounded by the wolves who knocked him to the ground. Qhorin groaned as the wolves bit him over and over, this was worse that the Bear attack but Qhorin just closed his eyes and accepted his fate. He looked at the door where the others had done 'I've done what I needed to do" Qhorin thought to himself 'Now it's your turn, this had only just begun, and now my Watch had ended.' Then Qhorin's vision went black and he saw no more.

 **Chapter end**

 **Notes: Another chapter finished and this was a big one. I have a few things to say, the first is that I had some reviews who say that this is too much like Son of the Seven Kingdoms, well after looking maybe Season 1 is a lot like it though Season 2 changes a lot and I have big plans for the future of this story. So I have decided that I will rewrite Season 1 before going on to Season 3 though I will complete Season 2 first. I have also decided on the pairing for Martin but it won't be revealed until later. Also for those who think that Martin has been winning ever battle in the war, remember that King Robert won every Battle he fought except for the Battle of Ashford and the man responsible for that fights for Martin, many of Joffrey's war leaders have no proper experience. But there will be something in the next chapter which will satisfy those who want to see a failure for Martin's forces in the war. But the next chapter will take some time as I have my exams in a few months and I have to study for them. One last thing, some of the elements are based more off the books that the series such as the Sand Snakes, I am using the book version that the TV series.**


	22. Anvil:

**Anvil:**

 **King's Landing:**

Admiral Travis Thresh arrived back into King's Landing after his patrolling of the Narrow Sea and his hunt for the Resistance base. He had gathered information and knew that the Resistance were about to strike a major move against King Joffrey. Travis had begun to have second thoughts on what he was doing after seeing the attitude of King Joffrey but he never broke a contract so he would not break up his alliance with Joffrey. The information he had gathered would need to be shared with the King and his council so he had returned to the city. Travis' private fleet had around 50 ships with his flagship being the Justice. When the Justice docked in the harbour, Travis saw that the Resistance had struck while he was away and had stolen 20 of King's Landing ships and damaged others.

After docking, Travis was escorted by some of the King's Landing Guards led by Captain Andens along with some of his own men as he was taken to the Red Keep. As soon as he arrived in the Throne Room, King Joffrey sat on his throne with his mother standing beside him. The Master of Whisperers Varys along with Hand of the King Tyrion Lannister, Master of Coin Gyles Rosby and Master of Laws Bennard Brune were also in the room along with several of the Kingsguard including Sandor Clegane and Meryn Trant.

"So you have returned from your scouting mission" Cersei stated "Have you anything to report?"

"Yes my Queen" Travis stated "I do indeed and I have some big news, I believe that the Resistance is about to make a major strike against the Crownlands."

"They would not dare attempt to strike my Kingdom!" Joffrey snapped

"Any idea would be foolish for them" Bennard scoffed "They don't have the numbers to make such a major strike"

"Before they didn't but now they have stolen ships from the city" Travis stated "And I have just received word that Lord Monford Velaryon and Lord Guncer Sunglass have been sent by Stannis to aid the Resistance in their mission"

"And where are the Resistance planning to attack?" Gyles asked

"Considering that my attacks against the Resistance in Crackclaw Point have destroyed parts of the Resistance, I doubt they will attack there. The place they are planning to attack must be Sharp Point, ever since I destroyed the Resistance original fleet, we control Sharp Point and now we can monitor the Narrow Sea. Stannis Baratheon cannot enter Blackwater Bay undetected so the Resistance will most likely strike there."

"And where is this fleet gathering?" Tyrion asked to keep up appearances

Travis sighed "Unfortunately I have not yet been able to discover their location. They have split the fleets up to make it difficult to discover their location. But I can lay an ambush at Sharp Point; a full scale attack by the Resistance is what I've been waiting for so I can wipe them out"

"And when you do, I want you to wipe them all out" Joffrey ordered "Not a single member of that group of traitors is to live. That will serve as a message to my traitor brother of what happens to traitors."

"As you command Your Grace" Travis replied and he left leaving Tyrion and Sandor Clegane with worried looks on their faces.

 **Anvil:**

Arya Stark was in the old castle at Anvil along with her captain, Dion, and the other leaders of the Resistance led by Itius Hayn. The ships that they had stolen from Kings Landing had helped build up a fleet so that they could attack Sharp Point. The Resistance had stolen 20 ships from King's Landing and still had 5 ships left from their original fleet that they had before Travis destroyed it, these ships were led by the Swordfish.

Most of the Resistance cells had gathered at Anvil as this was going to be the first attack that would hopefully bring the war to an end as then Stannis would be able to sail into the Blackwater Bay. The Antler men from Kings Landing had arrived at Anvil as well including Tobho Mott who was busy helping make weapons for the Resistance for their attack. House Rykker of Duskendale had also sent the ships from Duskendale to assist with the attack though many of these ships were just merchant ships but would be able to transport goods to Sharp Point.

Arya looked out of a window to see many other ships of other Resistance cells and more soldiers gathered along Anvil's harbour and town "I can't believe how many of the Resistance cells have gathered here to help attack Sharp Point" she stated

"This is going to be our biggest attack yet" Dion stated "We're going to need all the help we can get"

"Now the Resistance no longer looks like a bunch of rebels protesting, now we seem more like a proper army" Langley added

"This attack will hopefully start the end of the war" Burd stated

"We have the ships we stole from King's Landing along with others ships from other cells" the Resistance's 2nd in command Giovanni stated "But the rebels against the Lannisters in the Vale have given us some of the ships from Gulltown to help as well"

"And we have managed to get help from Houses Velaryon and Sunglass to help as well" Carmalo added

"Houses Sunglass and Velaryon?" Arya questioned

"They are some of the most powerful of the Narrow Sea Houses that have joined Stannis Baratheon" Itius stated "With their help we'll have a much better chance of taking Sharp Point"

It was then that a scout from the city entered the room "Commander Itius" he called "We have ships approaching, they fly the sigil of a silver Seahorse on sea green and a seven stars on white. We also saw a ram's head as well"

"At last" Itius smiled "The Velaryon and Sunglass fleets have arrived" he then looked out of the window with Arya watching as she saw a bunch of ships approaching from the distance.

 **Riverlands, near Harrenhal:**

Martin Baratheon marched with his army towards Harrenhal. The legion scouts had reported a small Lannister army in the forest near where they were marching. Martin had sent Ulfric along with Tullius and their forces and they had arrived back after ambushing the Lannister army and their leader, Harys Swyft had been captured and was now a hostage. Now the Lannisters had fewer men than Martin at Harrenhal but Martin wanted the fight to be over quickly so he could march onto King's Landing and end this war.

"You thinking of something?" Grandmaster Delphine asked

"I'm just thinking about how this war is going to be over soon" Martin stated "Once we capture Harrenhal it won't be long until we capture King's Landing and bring this war to an end."

"Many people have died in this war" Alessia stated as she road next to her brother "But more will die if Joffrey remains on the throne, we've all seen just how he rules"

Willas Tyrell road next to them "I may not have seen what Joffrey's done first hand but I know that he is just unfit to rule. Cersei just wanted to use him as a puppet while Joffrey wanted to do what he wants, that's not fit for a King, which often leads to war."

"Well it has" Martin stated "Joffrey's madness has only brought suffering, he murdered all those children just because they had black hair, only a monster would do that, it's just one of the crimes he will pay for."

The army marched on and soon Martin could see the half melted black stone towers of Harrenhal in the distance "Your Grace" Randyll Tarly spoke "We're approaching Harrenhal, what are our orders?"

"Spread the army out" Martin ordered "Surround Harrenhal and get the men ready, we must be ready to force them to march towards King's Landing"

 **In Harrenhal:**

Tywin Lannister sat in the Great Hall of Harrenhal along with Kevan and some of his other lords. Tywin had called this meeting as Martin's forces had arrived and now he had to discuss what their plans were.

"Martin's forces now surround the castle all over except for the South East" Kevan stated

"Why would he have left that section not surrounded?" one lord questioned

"It's to force us to march out while we still can" Tywin snorted and he looked at Kevan "How are our supplies?"

Kevan sighed "Not good I'm afraid" he stated "Some of our food supplies have rotted and cannot be used, our water supply has also been contaminated, and we must have a few spies among us"

"These spies must be found and killed" a lord shouted in anger

"It will be difficult to find out who did this" Tywin stated "But now we've got less men and not enough food supplies to feed our army. It seems that we have no choice but to leave and make it back to King's Landing"

"Stannis Baratheon is still at Dragonstone" Kevan stated "And we have been told that he won't sail until Sharp Point has been recaptured. But the Resistance is planning to make a move on Sharp Point. If Sharp Point falls, Stannis will be able to sail and will be at Kings Landing in five days, four if he has the wind"

"Then we must march south to defend the capital" Tywin declared "Gather the men, it's time to leave."

 **King's Landing: Red Keep:**

Sandor Clegane was high up on the Raven Tower of the Red Keep. This was where Grand Maester Pycelle would sent and get messages all over the Seven Kingdoms. But he was currently in the Black Cells after being imprisoned by Tyrion Lannister. Sandor had to send a message to the Resistance to warn them that Travis was laying a trap for them at Sharp Point. He did not know where the Resistance base was but he knew that it was located somewhere along the coast and he remembered there being an old abandoned trading outpost so that was where he believed the Resistance was. He pulled a raven out of a cage and attached the message to it. He then let the raven go and watched it fly away towards Duskendale where House Rykker, a House that were fighting for Martin were. But then as he sent another raven, he gasped when an arrow came out of nowhere and struck the raven which shot it down.

"Did you really think we weren't prepared for this" a voice called and Sandor turned to see Travis walking near him "I knew that there was still a spy in the Red Keep and I knew it was you after I saw your reaction to my plans."

Sandor watched as Travis' men along with a few Gold Cloaks led by Ulrich came by him "Do you really think I'm just going to surrender"

"I know you will put up a fight" Travis stated "But it won't matter. Take him" Ulrich along with Travis' men approached as Sandor drew his sword. Sandor was a brutal and skilled fighter and was able to kill a few men but he was eventually knocked to the ground and grabbed by Travis' men "Now we'll take him to the Throne Room and tell the King." He then smirked at Sandor "And thanks to you, the Resistance will be defeated"

Sandor looked confused but then he was dragged away from the Tower and towards the Red Keep.

 **Wendwater: Crownlands:**

The Wendwater was one of the smaller rivers in Westeros starting from the Crownlands and going south into the Stormlands. The river goes through the Kingswood and goes and is the largest river in the Kingswood. The river also had a bloody history since Aegon's conquest as during the Faith Militant uprising, Ser Horys Hill, a hedge knight and leader of the Poor Fellows was killed in an ambush at the Wendwater while trying to rescue another leader, Jeyne Poore. The dragon known as Sheepstealer was also known to steal sheep from flocks along the Wendwater. But the Wendwater was most well-known for the Battle of Wendwater Bridge which was the only battle of the Fourth Blackfyre when Daemon Blackfyre III led an invasion but had very little support and was killed in the battle by the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Ser Duncan the Tall. The loyalists suffered less than 100 dead.

Located along with river in the Kingswood is the small castle of Wendwater, the seat of House Wendwater. House Wendwater was a small house sworn to Kings Landing. The castle was small but it was located along the Kingsroad and was a very important strategic post for an army passing through the Kingswood. It was why Ser Garlen Tyrell along with his brother Loras and the men they had gathered had attacked Wendwater to secure the road to Kings Landing for their forces. The attack had been by surprise as no one throught that anyone would attack House Wendwater. They had been quickly defeated in less than a day and Garlen had secured the castle.

Garlen and Loras had been busy gathering support for Martin, they did not agree with their father's plans to ally with Joffrey when he was just like the Mad King but Mace Tyrell wanted power and make his daughter Queen but he also wanted to control the Throne which was why he would be unable to do that with Martin. Mace Tyrell was a fool with great ambitions and Garlen knew that his plans would fall apart. Garlen remembered his grandmother, Lady Olenna Tyrell who also wanted power but was much more skilled in the Game and was known as the Queen of Thorns. She may have been old but she was skilled and cunning. She had also agreed that Joffrey was a lost cause but there was not much she could do but she had encouraged Garlen and Loras to do what they could to gather men and had encouraged their sister Margaery to undermine the Lannisters in Kings Landing.

Garlen and Loras had been able to gather a force of 25,000 men from the Reach. The Reach has the biggest population in any of the Seven Kingdoms and was able to raise an army of 100,000. They had gathered the support of Houses Peake, Fossoway, Florent, Oakheart, Ashford, Mullendore and Osgrey. However, Houses Caswell and Footly had turned away and re-joined Mace Tyrell when his army approached Bitterbridge and Tumbleton which had resulted in House Ashford only being able to send half their forces as they needed to defend Ashford. Houses Rowan and Redwyne had also joined Lord Mace Tyrell along with Houses Merryweather, Cuy, Crane, Graceford, Meadows, Roxton, Shermer, Vyrwel and Webber.

Garlen was in his commander's tent along with his brother and their top commanders which were men of House Florent. Lord Alester Florent along with his brother Axell and nephew Imry. There was mistrust in the camp as Garlen knew that House Florent believed that they were the rightful rulers of Highgarden. After the Field of Fire during Aegon's conquest and the extinction of House Gardener, Highgarden's stewards, House Tyrell became the new Lord of Highgarden when other Houses believed that they should be. House Florent were descended from House Gardener through Florys the Fox, daughter of Garth Greenhand.

"Now that we have captured Wendwater, it's is time that we march on Kings Landing" Imry stated

"Patience" Garlen stated "We need to be patient, if we rush thinks then we have a bigger chance of making a mistake"

Axell narrowed his eyes at Garlen "How can we trust you, your father is fighting for our enemy, for all we know you are secretly working for him to destroy us"

Loras drew his sword out "How dare you!" he snapped "We follow the wishes of King Renly and I will never follow a Mad boy like my father wishes."

Garlen was able to grab his brother "Just calm down" he ordered "All of you, I know you are frustrated but we can' just march on Kings Landing, Martin is still at Harrenhal and Stannis is at Dragonstone, we can't take Kings Landing on our own, the Lannisters have more men thanks to our father. We need to wait so we can attack at the right time"

The Florent then left leaving Garlen and Loras alone "I don't trust them" Loras stated "The Florents have always desired to be the Lords of Highgarden."

"We'll keep a close eye on them" Garlen stated "But right now we must wait, once we hear that Martin is marching south from Harrenhal then we can march south"

"How do you think Margaery is going?" Loras asked

"Father has taken her to Kings Landing." Garlen stated "She always wanted to be queen but even I don't think she will like Joffrey. From what I've heard, he's just like the Mad King, I may have been young when during Robert's Rebellion but I still remember the stories of what the Mad King would do. If Joffrey was weak then Margaery would rule through him but that is not going to happen but now I am worried for our sister's life."

"Margaery is a skilful woman" Loras stated "She'll find a way to survive"

 **Kings Landing: Red Keep:**

Margaery Tyrell walked with her father and his top men, Lord Mathis Rowan and Paxter Redwyne. Mathis Rowan was the Head of House Rowan of Goldengrove, one of the most powerful Houses in the Reach and was the Marshall of the Northmarch which meant he was the overlord of the Northern Reach. Mathis was stout, florid and clean shaven and wore a snowy doublet with his House sigil, a golden tree, stitched on with golden thread. Mathis stayed loyal to his liege lord and marched with him to declare for Joffrey. Unlike Lord Mace, Mathis was a skilled commander and a skilled lord but he was loyal to the Tyrells and had to join Lord Mace in declaring for Joffrey. Paxter Redwyne was the lord of the Arbor and he commanded the Redwyne fleet, one of the most powerful private fleets in Westeros which was used to defend the Arbor against pirate raids, mainly from the Iron Islands. Paxter was stooped of shoulder, thin and balding with only a few orange tufts of hair remaining. He had originally not declared for Renly as his sons were being held hostage in Kings Landing but now he had declared for Joffrey with Lord Mace Tyrell.

Margaery looked around her and saw the streets were filthy and there weren't many people out at all and the few people who were out gave hateful glares at them. In the Reach, Margaery was well liked and the people loved her for her kindness. Seeing people glare hatefully at her was not something she saw. But she soon saw why as they soon came to the Red Keep and on the Traitor walk which displayed the Heads of traitors was filled with heads on spikes. There were so many that extra spikes had been put up and many of the heads were rotting. She had heard that with the Resistance in the Crownlands and there were people who supported them in the city. Ever since the riot, the city guard had cracked down on the supporters and executed many of them without trial so some weren't even guilty on anything.

After a while, the group came to the throne room of the Red Keep where they were introduced by the steward "Entering the Red Keep, Lord Mace Tyrell, Lord of Highgarden, Defender of the Marches, High Marshall of the Reach and Warden of the South."

Mace Tyrell proudly walked forward with Mathis and Paxter while Margaery looked around the room, the Red Keep was nothing like she expected, in the Reach the castle were well decorated with great tapestries and paintings, there was none of that in the Red Keep. The walls seemed to have weapons on display including weapons that were covered in blood. There was a red carpet across the main floor which led up to the Iron Throne itself. The members of the Kingsguard stood in front of the Throne with the City Guard standing along the walls. Margaery then saw King Joffrey for the first time and he was not the handsome boy she had originally though he would be before the Civil War started. Joffrey sat on the Iron Throne, his blond hair was spiked and she saw that one eye was covered with an eye-patch. His face did not look friendly as well as she saw a look of anger and fury on his face. His mother, Cersei Lannister stood next to him while Margaery saw a large yellow and black spotted Jaguar on the other side. The Jaguar did not look friendly at all and it growled and snarled at anyone who stood nearby. She had also began hearing stories that Joffrey fed criminals to his Jaguar alive

Joffrey just stared at Mace Tyrell and his group "The last I heard, you had joined forced with my traitorous uncle, Renly"

Mace snorted "That man-loving fool, he thought he could use his friendship with my son to take the throne. Well he isn't around anymore so now we can help serve the one true King"

The Master of Whisperers, Varys, stared at him "My little birds told me that your sons don't think the same as you do. They say that they have sworn themselves to Martin and have captured Wendwater"

Mace Tyrell narrowed his eyes "They aren't my sons. I am the Lord of the Highgarden and warden of the South. If they choose to fight for a traitor then they are no children of mine. I will find someone else to be Lord of Highgarden after me, perhaps one of my nephews. Though at least my daughter has remained loyal to me."

Margaery stepped forward and gave a slight bow "Your Grace"

Joffrey gave a smirk which make Margaery nervous "I see that your daughter is a beauty unlike any other I have seen"

"Then perhaps we can secure an alliance with a marriage pact" Mace stated "My daughter's last husband was lost to her, and since he preferred the company of men, she remains innocent" Joffrey sat up at this "I would ask that you find it in your heart to do us the great honour of joining our Houses together."

"Is this what you want, my lady Margaery?" Joffrey asked

Margaery knew that she had to be careful here, the wrong word could land her in big trouble. But she was good at acting thanks to her grandmother so she gave a fake smile "It is your grace" she lied "I have heard stories about you, how great of a King you are. I can see how brave you are and not letting your scares let you down"

Joffrey's one eye gleamed with lust "I too have heard tales of your beauty lady Margaery, that there is no one in the Seven Kingdoms that is as young and beautiful as you. Those tales are indeed true, it would be an honour to return your love." Then he shared a look with his mother "But I am promised to another and a King always keeps his word"

Cersei smiled at her son "Your Grace" she stated "In the judgement of your small Council, it wouldn't be wise for you to wed the daughter of a traitor. And that same girl is missing and may indeed be dead." There was still no sign of Sansa since she disappeared during the Riot. "And who's brother is in open rebellion against the Iron Throne. The Small council advise that you forget about her and marry someone who will help us win the war."

Joffrey stared at his mother and then at the people gathered "The woman I was betrothed too is now missing and is most likely dead, she is also the daughter of a traitor and brother of another. As Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, I accept this offer. I shall take lady Margaery as my queen, but only after we have defeated my traitor brother and with the Tyrell's army, we shall have a great chance of that happening."

The supporters of Joffrey began clapping and cheering for him while the Tyrells had smiles on their faces though Margaery had a fake smile on her face but no one noticed it. Tyrion had a concerned look on his face though he was able to hide it as everyone was distracted. With the support of the Tyrells, now Joffrey had a much bigger force at King's Landing which would make the final battle more difficult. While some of the sellswords might flee, the Tyrells would stay loyal and remain at Kings Landing.

But then the great doors opened and a messenger entered the room. This was one of Travis Thresh's people who approached the throne and knelt "Your Grace" the man stated "I'm sorry for the interruption but Admiral Travis has an important message for you. We have just caught a spy in the city sending a message to the Resistance."

Joffrey's face curled into a sneer "So we have finally found the traitor in the Keep" he sneered "Bring him here, it's time to show what happens to traitors."

Several city guards led by Ulrich entered the Throne room along with Travis Thresh, but both Joffrey and Cersei were shocked when they saw who they were dragging in, it was Joffrey's sworn shield, Sandor Clegane "My dog!" Joffrey spat "You mean my dog is our traitor!"

Travis nodded "We caught him red handed sending two messages." He stated "One was going to Duskendale while the other I believe must have been going to the Resistance"

Cersei smirked "I'm disappointed in you Hound" Cersei stated "My father though high of you and you have served my son loyally for the years you served in."

Sandor spat in disgust "You think I was happy serving a prick like him!" he spat "All those times he insulted me because of my face, I only served him to stay away from my brother, and I've found someone who sees me as who I am. So yeah I helped the Resistance against that prick."

"How dare you speak to your King like that!" Joffrey shouted

"Yeah" Sandor laughed "The King who kills children throughout the city. The King who started a civil war within days of his rule. The King who is clearly madder than the Mad King. Half the realm hates you and I would rather be on the right side this time. This is what I say, Fuck the Lannisters and Fuck the King" he was rewarded with a punch on the face by Ulrich for that.

"I have you killed for this!" Joffrey snarled "I'll have you tortured really slowly then burnt alive!"

Travis then managed to calm the King down "Yes, traitors deserved to be punished" he stated "But it's ironic, he tried to warn the Resistance of the ambush waiting for them at Sharp Point but now he had just given me the final piece of the puzzle I needed to find the Resistance's headquarters."

"Explain" Cersei ordered

"When Guncer Sunglass and Monford Velayron sailed to the Resistance, they headed to Duskendale first but went south so the Resistance is not at Duskendale though Lord Rykker is a supporter of the Resistance. And the second raven that the Hound sent was heading North East towards the lands of House Rosby. Seperatly they mean nothing, but together they prove that the Resistance headquarters is located in the lands of House Rosby"

Lord Gyles Rosby snorted "There is no Resistance headquarters on my lands" he snorted "I have patrols all over, there is no way that the Resistance has set up a base there."

Travis smirked "They didn't need to set up a base when there was already one set up. You do not study old maps but if you had then you would have found the perfect base for the Resistance to set up. An old merchant outpost from the days of the old Septim Empire, long since abandoned but still holds a strong location for a hideout. I believe that the place is known as Anvil, an old Merchant outpost and fortress to control the Narrow Sea from the days of the Septim Empire. Now it's the home of the Resistance."

Joffrey smirked "So now we know the location of the Resistance"

"We do indeed" Travis stated "And with them all gathering for their planned attack, we can strike them while they plan their attack, they still don't know that we know their location. With your permission, I can sail with my fleet and attack the Resistance while they are in the harbour, I can shatter their fleet but I won't be able to invade as I don't have an army, only sailors."

Mace Tyrell decided that this was the time for him to get involved "Your Grace" he stated "I too would like to get involved in this fight. I can surround this Anvil by land and prevent their escape. The Redwyne Fleet can also assist by sea as well."

"Do it" Joffrey stated "Crush the Resistance and kill every last one of them. This will serve as a message to my brother and all those who support him about what happens to traitors."

"And what of this dog" Ulrich asked while he held onto Sandor.

Joffrey narrowed his eyes "Take him to the Black Cells, I'll deal with him later."

Mace Tyrell along with Admiral Travis then left the room as Sandor Clegane was dragged away to the cells. Joffrey and Cersei had smirks on their faces but no one noticed the look of horror on Tyrion's face. The Resistance had been discovered and now they were about to be wiped out.

 **Rivenspire: Unknown location:**

In a secret location located somewhere within the region of Rivenspire, two figures were standing in front of a strange relic. This was the same relic that had cursed Baron Wylon Montclair and his family. The room was a large room with white stone walls and pillars that were crumbling. The first of the figures was an old balding man with a little bit of hair on the back of his head and a wrinkled face. He wore chainmail armour with a black wooden staff on his face. The second man was a golden skinned high elf wearing a blood red robe with a hood that covered his head.

"Our men have just informed us that Reezal-Jul is dead" the High Elf stated

"That fool!" the other man spat "I thought you said that you and your cult could help me become King of Rivenspire Raven!"

The High Elf turned out to be Raven Cameron, the son of Mankar Cameron of the Mythic Dawn. The mission he had been sent on was to help cause chaos in this place and hopefully capture Daenerys and her dragons which he would deliver to her brother and the dragons could help them in their planned attack on Westeros "This is not over yet Wylon, we still have a chance."

The other man was Baron Wylon Montclair and his eyes narrowed at Raven "A chance, ever since that white hair brat got involved, this have turned against me. They foiled my attack on Shornhelm and now Reezal-Jul is dead."

"Well they still don't know where we are so our attacks will still happen" Raven stated "And your daughter has achieved something for us. She came to me and asked for something to do so she could help. I gave her some of our men and she has taken control of Northpoint. Now with Northpoint under our control, we can get more supplies and she had a tight told on the town."

Wylon smiled "I knew my daughter would make me proud."

"And I'm going to head there myself" Raven stated "I'll steal the girl's dragons and bring them here so we can deliver them to her brother. I may even allow you to keep one of them so you can hold onto your crown."

"Just make sure that you keep your end of the deal" Wylon stated

"Oh we will" Raven stated and then he waved his hand and created a portal which he then walked towards. As soon as he walked through the portal, there was a flash of light and the portal closed leaving Wylon alone as he sat on a metal and stone throne.

 **Meanwhile, the Road to Northpoint.**

It had been a few days since Daenerys and her group had fought at Camp Tamrith and Reezal-Jul had been killed by Jorah. Countess Tamrith had decided that they should go on toward Northpoint and ask Baron Alard Dorell if he had found anything to do with Montclair. Daenerys along with Jorah, Damien and Captain Janeve had travelled along the roads towards the town of Northpoint. Along the way they had reunited with Farengar and Verandis at an old ruin known as Lorkrata Hills, an old ruin fortress which Verandis had tried to use to find the location of Wylon's headquarters. He hadn't uncovered anything but had discovered that there was trouble at Northpoint.

The city of Northpoint was created by a rich merchant who first built a port and then built the city around it during the days of the Septim Empire before the region came under the control of the Septims. The founders eventually became House Dorell after they joined the Empire and Northpoint became one of the biggest ports in the whole peninsular and even today, the port handled most of the trade with Essos. The city itself was large with two gates, one at the south and one at the west. There was also a lighthouse on the beach just north of the city.

Daenerys and her group arrived but were shocked to see that House Dorell had set up camp outside the city and there seemed to be men setting up catapults ready.

"What has happened here?" Daenerys questioned

"It seems that what Verandis and I saw in Lorkrata Hills is true" Farengar stated "The Montclairs have taken Northpoint."

"So what do we do?" Jorah asked

"I suggest that we find someone who can tell us what has happened" Daenerys stated

It was then the Damien spotted someone who he knew. It was the Orc Warrior, Skordo the Knife, someone who Daenerys had rescued back at Shornhelm. "Skordo" he greeted

The orc warrior turned around and when he saw Damien, he laughed "Well look who it is" he stated "Damien, I see that you and the others have arrived. I have you to thank for saving me at Shornhelm"

Daenerys looked at him "So what has happened here, why is the city of Northpoint about to be besieged?"

Skordo sighed "When Baron Alard got back here, he saw that the city had been captured, he quickly called for his remaining soldiers to surround the city."

"So how did the Montclairs capture the city?" Daenerys asked

"My foolish son, that's why!" a voice grumbled and Baron Alard arrived with a furious look on his face "When I left for Shornhelm, I left my son Ellic in charge of the city and he was ordered to hold the city while I was away. While I was away, Wylon's daughter Lleraya arrived at the city and claimed she was here to try and make peace. My guess is that she seduced my son and is now ruling the city from the inside using him as her puppet. I bet my son just wanted to sleep with her, he's always been one for sleeping with the ladies."

"So now you have to attack you own home?" Jorah stated

Alard sighed "This city has been my family's home for thousands of years, I don't want to attack my own home but I can't let a pretender hold my own home."

"A siege could last for months" Farengar stated "There has to be a quicker way to capture the city"

"Well there is actually" Skordo stated "Some of the surviving guards of the city are in the city forming a Resistance and are at the Inn. But Lleraya is using her magic to summon Gargoyles to attack them. But if we can get into the city, we can defeat these Gargoyles. There's an old smugglers tunnel located at the lighthouse but it is now surrounded by the Montclairs."

"But we may be able to capture it and sneak in" Damien stated "Then we can open the gates and let the Dorell forces in"

"But there are too many for us to fight" Skordo stated "The only way to get in is to distract them."

Daenerys turned around and looked at the cages which held her dragons. After fighting at Reezal Jul's cave, hey had become more aggressive and wanted to fight more. She sighed and looked at Farengar "I know what to do, but we must be careful" she stated.

Jorah and Farengar looked a bit worried about what she was planning to do.

 **Fort Fellhammer: The Westerlands:**

Robb's army approached the Fortress of Fort Fellhammer which was where the Third Legion was based. The castle was being besieged by a Lannister army led by Daven Lannister. Lord Tytos Brax and Lord Gwaen Westerling had told Robb that Daven was a good man and wanted to avenge his father Stafford's death but believed that the Starks were responsible. But they had brought the evidence from Kayce which proved that Reginald Lannister had been responsible for Stafford Lannister's death at Oxcross. Also leading the army was Ser Philip Foote and Lord Regenard Estren, both of who were actually working for Reginald as the letter had shown them.

The Fortress of Fort Fellhammer had once been the home of an old mine and ran by a House Fellhammer, an old noble House from the Age of Heroes. They had been petty Kings but unlike other Houses, they fought till the end against the Lannisters and were wiped out and Fort Fellhammer became part of the Lands owed by House Lannister and ran by a cadet branch of the family. But when the mine dried up, the Fort was abandoned and became home to a bandit clan. When the Third Legion was created, they captured the Fortress from the bandits and it became their headquarters. They had also discovered a large amount of Iron ore underground in the old mine so they had recruited miners to mine the Iron to use for weapons.

Daven Lannister was a better commander than his father as he had set up scouts to watch out for the enemy and had also set up catapults to attack the walls of the Fort. But they could only launch small rocks as they did not have the equipment for launching large rocks and flaming pitch. The Third Legion were well trained and had been able to damage the catapults using flaming arrows which had set the catapults of fire and they could kill the soldiers since they were well trained. But there was only a limited amount of time that they could hold out.

When Robb arrived, he stayed on a hillside to watch the camp, he knew that Daven would be ready if they attacked so he sent Galbert Glover ahead under a banner of truce to try and convince Daven to meet with Robb. He knew that Galbert was a better choice than Rickard Karstark or Greatjon Umber due to the both of them being proud noblemen and would attack if they were insulted. They waited for a while but soon they saw a few rider approaching them. Robb sighed in relief when he saw Galbert Glover was okay. He then saw several Lannister soldiers being led by a man who Robb presumed was Daven Lannister.

Daven Lannister had lively hazel eyes, a pug nose, yellow hair and a big chin. His hair had grown very long along with his thick yellow beard, ever since his father's death, Daven had refused to cut his hair until his father had been avenged. He also wore armour that was suitable for a Lannister commander as he had a golden lion engraved on his red breastplate with lion shoulder guards and a lion shape helm with a fox fur cloak.

The riders stopped a short distance from Robb and Daven removed his helmet "Lord Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North" Daven greeted "I was surprised that you asked for a parley with me"

"I thought that you had the right to know the truth" Robb replied "Reginald and Flement stated that you were a good man and would listen when I told you what really happened at Oxcross."

"I know what happened!" Daven snapped "People made silly stories about you turning into a wolf and then ambushing my father's army and then feasting on the flesh. But I know that my father didn't set up proper defences and was ambushed by you. My father died in the battle, Reginald Lannister told me that."

Robb sighed "That is not what happened" he stated "Stafford Lannister was already dead before we arrived. Reginald Lannister murdered him along with Rupert Brax"

"What!" Daven gasped and then his eyes narrowed "Is that some kind of a joke, why would Reginald Lannister murder my father?"

"Because he knew what Stafford Lannister was really doing" Flement Brax stated "Lord Tywin Lannister supports Prince Martin in secret, Stafford's army was meant to help reinforce Robb in his so called conquest of the Westerlands to help eliminate Joffrey's loyalists. Reginald found out and killed Stafford in response. Reginald conspired with Rupert Brax and several others to become the new Lord of Casterly Rock"

Daven looked conflicted "I know that Reginald Lannister is someone who's always desired to be more powerful" he stated "But why should I believe you, for all I know this is just a trick, I need to see proof of your claims."

Robb pulled out the letter that had been recovered at Kayce which proved what Reginald had done "I think this letter will prove our claims" he stated as he handed it to Daven "This was recovered at Kayce and it's a letter from Reginald to Lord Terrence Kenning of Kayce"

Daven took the letter and when he finished, he was in shock which quickly turned to anger.

 **Anvil:**

Arya Stark along with Burd and Langley were in the halls of Anvil where the soldiers of the Resistance were preparing for their attack on Sharp Point. Lord Monford Velaryon and Guncer Sunglass had arrived several days ago and they had been planning with the Resistance leaders for their attack on Sharp Point. Arya was looking forward to be fighting and taking the fight to the Lannisters. But then she spotted the Resistance Healer, Caelia Draconis nearby with her brother Matthias and both seemed upset. Arya walked over to them "Hey what's wrong?" she asked "Has something happened?"

Caelia looked at Arya "I remember you, I healed you after Travis' first attack" she stated "Well we're upset because we have just received some bad news from King's Landing about our brother Andreas."

Arya remembered that Andreas Draconis had worked at a tavern in King's Landing and was someone who sent information to the Resistance "Has something happened?" she asked

"Yes" Matthias stated "Andreas is dead, he was discovered by the city guard helping members of the Resistance escape. I've had word that he's been executed for this."

"First our older sister leaves us to live in a cave" Caelia stated "Then our mother is murdered and now our brother is dead, our family is falling apart"

"Hey, we still have each other" Matthias stated "As long as we stay together, our family will be alright"

"I guess you're right" Caelia stated

"But we still have a chance to end this war" came the voice of Arya sister Sansa. Arya was happy that Sansa was back and she would be staying here with the Resistance until the war was over and it was safe for them to return home. Sansa had decided to be useful and helped Caelia with her healing.

Then the door opened and Arya's commander Dion entered the room "Arya, Commander Itius wants to see us, it's time for our plan to be revealed to us."

"Coming" Arya stated and then she followed Dion into another room which had become the Resistance headquarters. Commander Itius Hayn was in the room along with other commanders including Giovanni Civello, Carmalo Truaid and Gepard Montrose. Lord Monford Velaryon, the ruler of Driftmark was there as well along with his half-brother Aurane Waters and Lord Guncer Sunglass. Monford was a handsome man with long fair hair and wore a sea green silk top with a white golden seahorse brooch. Aurane Waters was handsome and thin and had silver-gold hair like the Targaryens, the Velaryons were also from Valyria like the Targaryens were. He also had grey-green eyes and a beard. Lord Guncer was a pious man who wore moonstone at his throat, wrists and fingers.

"So now that we are all here, we will reveal our plan" Itius stated "We sail to Sharp Point in two days. Houses Velaryon and Sunglass sail after us to throw the Lannisters off. Sharp Point is heavily defended so our warships will distract the fleet while our troopships sail around them and land on the shore near Sharp Point. We'll take Sharp Point and then we can then allow Stannis to sail into the Blackwater unopposed and we weaken Travis and the Lannister fleet."

"A good plan" Monford stated "My fleet is ready to sail with you"

"And mine" Guncer Sunglass stated "May the Seven smile on us."

But then the door opened and a Resistance member, Viera Lerus entered. Viera was the only female commander and led a group of woman fighters to kill rapists throughout the Crownlands "I'm sorry commanders but we've just had a message from Duskendale"

"From Lord Rykker, why is he sending us a message?" Itius questioned as he took the letter and then he read it and his face turned grim "It seems that Travis knows about our attack on Sharp Point. Sandor sent Lord Rykker a message warning him about this"

"Well we still have plenty of ships and the strongest ship in Westeros" Gerpard stated "We can still strike at Sharp Point."

But then another Scout entered the room "Commander, there's a fleet approaching us from the South. Some of the ships fly Lannister lions while others fly a bunch of grapes.

"The Redwyne Fleet" Aurane Waters stated grimly "It seems Paxter Redwyne has joined the Lannisters"

"And they are also led by a huge warship with a golden hull" the scout added

"Travis Thresh" Itius stated "He's found us"

Giovanni turned to his men "Alert the Resistance, we're getting out of here" he ordered

Gepard slammed his hand against the table "We're going to have to scrap the plans now, we've got to get out of here now!"

"No!" Arya groaned "I can't believe it, we were so close"

"This is now a fight to escape alive" Itius stated and then he turned to Monford and Guncer "You two, get out of here now, we've got to get our men out of here, you two still have time to escape."

"You do that" Monford stated "Aurane and I will distract them" then the three of them left the room and went over to gather their ships.

 **Outside Anvil, on the Justice:**

Onboard Travis Tresh's personal ship, the Justice, Travis stood at the bow and looked at Anvil. There was no deneying that this was the Resistance headquarters as he could see the ships gathered. Paxter Redwyne had sent 100 ships of the Redwyne fleet while the remaining ships of the Lannisters ships had also joined him. Along with his personal ship, Travis had the Lannister ships which included the Godsgrace, Kingslander, Lady of Silk, Lady's Shame, Lance, Lionstar, Loyal Man, prince Aemon, Queen Cersei and the Seaswift. The Lannister ships carried wildfire on since Travis did not want any of that fiery substance on his ships.

"Admiral" Tarvis' lookout stated "Some of the ships are trying to escape"

Travis sneered "There will be no escape for the Resistance" he stated "Alert the Queen Cersei to fire on the lead ship"

A message was sent toward the Queen Cersei, one of the warships that carried the Wildfire. The crew quickly loaded their catapults with jars of wildfire and then the wildfire was launched from the catapult. The ship that was fired at was the Piety, one of Guncer Sunglass' ships commander by Hubard Rambton. The wildfire struck the ship and within minutes, the ship was ablaze and the crew tried to jump overboard only to be burnt alive by the wildfire below.

Back at Anvil, the Resistance could only watch in horror as Travis' fleet surrounded the coastline which blocked them in.

 **Beyond the Wall: Fist of the First Men:**

The Nights Watch and Dawnguard were still at the Fist. They were waiting to see any signs of Jon Snow and his group including Qhorin Halfhand. They had been gone for a while now and now some were having doubts that they would be returning as they had been gone for a long time. And that was not their only problem, some of the members of the Night's Watch were starting to get angry and there were fears that there may be a mutiny soon. The Dawnguard were loyal to Grandmaster Isran but many of the Night's Watch members were former criminals and were not loyal to Lord Commander Mormont.

Agmaer watched over the hill from the Fist. He looked for any sign of Jon returning but all he could see was snow and Mountains. There was no tree in sight as they were now near the Frostfangs and there was heavy snow building up. Many people were complaining about the cold and the Dawnguard Healer, Florentius had been busy trying to help people who got frostbite. The Dawnguard had warmer tents but were unable to share them with everyone since they did not have enough but there were tensions starting to mount.

"You okay lad" a voice called which distracted Agmaer and he turned to see the Dawnguard member Gunmar near him "You've been looking out there for a long time"

"I'm just watching for any sign of Jon or the Halfhand" Agmaer replied

Gunmar sighed "Lad, I don't want to admit it, but I don't think they'll be coming back. They've been gone for some time now and if they haven't returned then there's a chance that he might be dead."

Agmaer stood up "He's not dead, Jon Snow wouldn't fall that easily" he hissed angrily

Gunmar sighed "Maybe he is alive" he stated "But we don't know where he is, let's just hope that he can find his way back to the Wall. But anyway, Grandmaster Isran wants to see you."

Agmaer sighed and he went to find Grandmaster Isran who was with Lord Commander Mormont along with his Night's Watch friends Grenn and Edd.

"Agmaer, we have a mission for you" Isran said as soon as he saw him

Mormont looked at him "You may not like this but we're going back to the Wall in a few days" he said "I know that you're sad about Jon but we are running out of supplies and these storms aren't helping. You along with Grenn and Edd will do a small scout to try and find animal dung to use as fuel, we may need these fires with these storms."

Agmaer sighed but he obeyed his orders so he then went down the hill with Grenn and Edd to try and find animal dung for fuel.

 **The Wildling Camp:**

Jon Snow and the group he took with him to the tomb had returned to the Wildling camp with the Horn of Winter. They had taken it straight to Mance Rayder's camp where he had gazed at the horn and smiled.

"So the horn is real" Mance said as he admired the Horn. The horn was made from animal bone and had Dragonglass around it. This horn was said to bring down the wall if blown but Mance claimed that was just a legend. But the horn was still a symbol of leadership and now Mance could be seen as the true King beyond the Wall. Mance then looked at Jon after he finished admiring the Horn "And I see that you were true to your word."

"I always keep my word" Jon said "But we took loses, Harma died in the tomb, along with Lynoit and Qhorin"

"I may not have liked the Halfhand but no one deserved a fate like that" Tormund stated "He was killed by the dead, that was a painful death for him."

"He was a crow!" The Lord of Bones hissed "We shouldn't be morning him, we should be celebrating"

Jon narrowed his eyes and nearly charged at the Lord of Bones but Serena placed his hand on his shoulder "Not now Jon Snow" she stated "We have bigger problems that this. We may have gained the trust of some of the Wildlings by bringing the Horn back but many among the Watch will not be happy about allowing them to come South beyond the Wall."

"I'm more concerned about these Dragur you told me about" Mance stated "There are many more tombs beyond the Wall in these lands and the White Walkers could add thousands of Dragur to their army. Before they just used to raise the recent dead as wights but now they don't need too."

"This is why we have to stand together" Jon stated "In times like this the enemy of my enemy is my friend. The White Walkers are the real threat and if they come south and we are not united then they will destroy us. We have to stand together to defeat this enemy."

Mance smiled "A good speech Jon." He said "But many wildlings are stubborn and I know that many in the south will not believe us and they won't listen to the Night's Watch either. But right now, we have to find out where the Army of the Dead are."

"And how do we do that?" Ollrod asked

Mance smiled "Come with me, I want to introduce you to someone."

 **Sunspear: Dorne:**

Myrcella Baratheon along with her protector, Arys Oakheart had arrived at one of the rooms inside Sunspear castle. The oldest Sand Snakes, Obara, Nymeria and Tyene were also in the room along with Trystane and Arianne. Lord Doran Martell and his brother Oberyn were sitting on thrones while their children sad beside them. Ellaria Sand was with Oberyn after taking the younger Sand Snakes to their rooms. What was about to happen should not be seen by them. Myrcella sat next to her betrothed Trystane who smiled at him.

"You know, you don't have to see this" Trystane stated "This is not something that you should see."

"If I'm going to be living here then I must get used to seeing things like this" Myrcella stated

Then she got to have a look around the room. The room was large but most of the room was filled with a large pit. Inside the pit were many venomous snakes and there was a cage hanging above the cage. Inside the cage was a sobbing Amory Lorch who was wearing nothing but rags and his face was covered in dirt. His hair was unkempt and messy and his beard had grown. The Blades which had brought Amory to Dorne had left some time ago and were now heading back to meet up with Martin in the Crownlands. The floor of the Cage was attached to some kind of cable which went to the wall and attached to a lever. The view reminded Myrcella of a story that she had heard as a child. The story of how Baelor the Blessed had been forced by Lord Wyl to walk through a pit of snakes to rescue his nephew, Aemon the Dragonknight from a cage. Baelor had been bitten many times and had to be carried out of Dorne and nearly died of the poison.

Doran Martell sat on his throne and looked at Amory "Amory Lorch, you have been charged for the murder of Princess Rhaenerys Targaryen 17 years ago during the sack of King's Landing. You dragged the young girl from under her bed and stabbed her half a hundred times."

"Please" Amory begged "Please, I had no choice"

"No choice!" Oberyn hissed "You obeyed the orders of the Old Lion who ordered you to murder innocent people."

"Not Tywin Lannister!" Amory stated "The Mountain, it has his idea, Tywin wanted the children speared and the mother imprisoned. The Mountain wanted blood and wanted to show that he could do whatever he wanted. He knew that King Robert would love it if the children were dead. He threatened to crush my skull if I didn't help him." There were many tears falling from his eyes now.

The Revelation stunned Oberyn and Doran. For years they believed that Tywin Lannister had ordered the deaths of Princess Elia Martell and her children by Rhaegar Targaryen. But now they had just learnt that the Mountain and Amory Lorch had acted alone in this. But it didn't change anything "It doesn't change a thing" Doran stated "You still murdered a child which needs to be punished. And you didn't come forward all those years ago about what had happened. You were also involved in other crimes of murder and rape in the Riverlands so you will still be punished for it."

"And I'm looking forward to watching it" Oberyn sneered

Amory stared down at the pit filled with snakes and he knew what was about to happen. Desperately, Amory turned to Myrcella "Princess please!" he begged "Stop them, please!"

Myrcella shook her head "My brother has always wanted to see you and the Mountain pay" she replied "I only regret that my brother isn't here to see this"

Amory had tears in his eyes and then the floor under him gave way when a Dornish guard pulled the lever which brought the floor away. Amory yelled as he fell into the pit filled with snakes. The snakes were not happy when Amory landed on them and quickly they slithered over him and began biting him. Amory moaned loudly in pain each time he was bitten. Some of the snakes infected him with their venom quickly and turned his skin, black, yellow and blue from the bites. Everyone then went to the edge of the pit and watched as the snakes kept biting Amory Lorch. For some time, Amory cried as the snake bit him before his body relaxed and then his eyes closed.

No one felt sorry as they watched Amory Lorch die from the snakes and Oberyn Martell was pleased with himself, he had finally been able to get some justice for his sister.

 **Anvil:**

Travis Thresh had been able to use his large fleet made up of his own, the Lannister and Redwyne fleets and had surrounded the waters around Anvil which trapped the Resistance ships in the waters around Anvil. Not long after, Mace Tyrell along with his army had arrived and surrounded Anvil by land and had trapped them inside. This time, Mace wasn't a fool and had ordered catapult to be built so he could attack Anvil's walls.

After sinking the Piety, Travis' next target had been the Velaryon fleet which had been trying to escape. The Lannister ships which were the closet had opened fired. The Lannister ship, Kingslander had attacked the Velaryon ships, Sceptre and Faithful and had managed to sink the Sceptre before retreating after damaging the Faithful. The Faithful was later sunk by Godsgrace. The Red Raven got struck by Wildfire and sank quickly while the Lady Marya had attacked some of the Redwyne ships. Lady Marya managed to sink two ships and damaging three more before she capsized and sank. The Harridan had managed to damage the Lance but her rudder was damaged and had drifted toward the Redwyne fleet where she too sank. In a desperate attempt to escape, the Courageous had attacked the Lady's Shame and had rammed the ship quickly and the Lady's Shame broke in two and sank. But now the ship was close to Travis' Thresh's personal ship, the Justice which launched flaming pitch at the ship causing the ship to catch fire. The Courageous managed to get away and abandon ship before breaking apart. The Resistance ship, the Cat, managed to pick up the survivors. The surviving ships of the Velaryon fleet which included Monford Velaryon's flagship, the Pride of Driftmark and Aurane Water's ship, the Seahorse, had managed to retreat to the Resistance fleet along with the Bold Laughter which had been damaged during the fight.

The Pride of Driftmark moved alongside the Swordfish which was the personal ship of Itius Hayn, the ship that he commanded when they took the fleet from Sharp Point. Monford stood to the side of his deck and looked at Itius who was on the Swordfish.

"It's no good" Monford stated "There are too many ships for us to deal with, we can't break through"

"Well we have to keep trying" Itius stated "If we don't break through then they will destroy us one ship at a time."

Monford looked back at Anvil and saw the King Robert's Hammer in the port along with the White Hart, Wildwind and Seaflower "What about using the Hammer" Monford suggested "It has enough firepower to break through the fleet."

"Giovanni is refusing to use the Hammer until we have evacuated Anvil, that ship has enough space to hold the remaining Resistance soldiers" Itius stated

"Well he better hurry" Monford stated "Or else we'll all die here."

Inside Anvil, the Resistance members grabbed whatever they could get before running to the docks to get on the ships. Several ships had already left the harbour so the Resistance members had to scrabble on the remaining ships. Giovanni along with Carmalo Truiand had stayed behind in Anvil to make sure that everyone got out but they were running out of time. Eventually, the Tyrell army managed to finish building their catapults are they started launching rocks at Anvil. One of the main lookout towers quickly got hit and collapsed under its weight. Dion along with Arya had also stayed behind to help Caelia and Matthias evacuate the wounded from the infirmary. Langley and Burd had already boarded the Hammer and were waiting for the orders to leave.

Arya and Dion were now on the main wall above the gate as they watched the Tyrell army fire rocks and flaming pots at Anvil's walls "These old walls won't last long against those" Dion stated and he was right as another tower collapsed after being hit by rocks.

Matthias and Caelia joined them "We've got to clear this wall now" Matthias stated "This wall could collapse at any second."

Dion nodded and agreed and then the four of them started to climb down the stairs but then they heard a rumbling and the four of them looked to see one of the towers starting to creak and then the walls of the tower began to crumble. The tower was right next to where they were standing.

"Run!" Dion shouted "That tower's falling" the fall of them then ran for it and the tower broke apart and collapsed. They ran as stones from the wall began falling around them as it got darker as the shadow of the tower appeared as the tower was falling on top of them. Then there was light as they managed to get out of the way. But then Matthias looked back in horror when he saw that Caelia wasn't with them. Matthias gasped when he saw his sister trip and went to run back to get her but Dion held him back.

"No let me go!" he yelled "I have to get to her!"

Caelia smiled "It will be fine brother" she stated "I'll get to see mother and Andreas again" she stated and she closed her eyes as a tear fell. Then the tower fell on top of her, crushing her instantly.

"No!" Matthias yelled in horror.

Giovanni and Camarlo arrived and they had seen what happened. But then they watched as the front wall collapsed "We have to go now" Giovanni stated "They've breached the wall, those soldiers will be pouring in here."

They all then ran as fast as their legs could run and soon they made it to the harbour and they got on the King Robert's Hammer as the White Hart and Wildwind had already started sailing away. But the Seaflower had been hit by fire from the Tyrell catapults and was burning. A big ship like the Hammer took time to get ready to sail away and Giovanni looked back to see the Tyrell army approaching. Then he saw some barrels of pitch that the Resistance had stolen from supplies. Giovanni knew what needed to be done and he turned to Camarlo "Camarlo, you're in command now" he said

"Commander?" Camarlo questioned

"You must get this ship going" Giovanni stated "I'll hold them off"

"Gio, you can't!" Arya gasped

"I must!" Giovanni hissed "I'll hold them off as long as I can while you get this ship going."

Dion sighed and looked at him "Just make sure you take as many out as you can" he said.

Giovanni smiled as he drew his sword and then went down the gangplank and onto the harbour. He then swung his sword and cut down several Tyrell soldiers that charged at him. Giovanni soon made it to the pitch where more guards started charging at him, he managed to push them back and kill a few more but then he was struck in the shoulder with an arrow which he pulled out. Then he avoided a slash which nearly took his head off but then he was stabbed in the chest and fell to the ground. He was able to take a torch from a wall that he leaned on. He then laughed as the Tyrell soldiers surrounded him. "If I'm going down then I'm taking you lot with me" he then threw the torch on the pitch after he managed to break the barrels open. The Tyrell soldiers watched in shock and then Giovanni smiled as the explosion engulfed him and the Tyrell soldiers.

Back on the Hammer, the Resistance watched as the explosion on the docks gave them time to escape. Camarlo sighed "It's been an honour Giovanni" he said to himself.

Arya went to the bow and looked out toward the enemy fleet. They were surrounded on both sides but Arya knew that they had to find a way to escape. Her sister Sansa was safely below deck and was safe from the battle. This ship was strong but they had to do something to escape before they were destroyed.

 **Beyond the Wall:**

Mance Rayder had taken Jon, Ollrod and Serena as he went with some of his Wildlings. Mance started explaining to Jon about how he unite all of the Wildlings together. "It took me a while and many people tried to kill me but soon I unite all of the Free Folk together. Of course the Crows see that as a threat."

"You were one of them weren't you at one time?" Jon questioned

"I was" Mance stated "I was raised as a child by the Night's Watch but they did kill my people when then took me. I was born among the Free Folk. When I was a member of the Crows, I once went to Winterfell where I met you and your brother. You father was a good man, no one could question it. I'm sure you've heard the story about why I left the crows."

"I remember people saying that you started to disagree with the vows" Jon stated

"That's true" Mance stated "I was north of the wall when I was attacked by a Shadowcat. A Free Folk girl found me and stitched me up. She could have just left me but she didn't. She also mended my cloak after it had been torn. But when I got back to the Shadow Tower, they made me get rid of that mended cloak and they acted like all the Wildlings were wild savages. Well I knew that I was fighting for the wrong side so I needed to do something."

"So you left the Night's Watch after that" Serena stated

"I did" Mance claimed "I then started to unite the clans under my lead. It wasn't easy, I have over 90 clans and half of them want to kill the other half. The Thenns hate the Hornfoots, the Hornfoots hate the Ice River Clans, and everyone hates the Cave People. I killed three rivals while trying to unite the tribes, and I got the help of those Orc people and Dark Elves but they follow their own leaders. But do you know how I was able to unite all the tribes together without them trying to kill each other?"

Jon looked at him "I take it has to do with the White Walkers?" Jon stated

"It did" Mance stated "I told them that they were all going to die. The Dark Elves and Orcs know that the Walkers are coming so they decided to follow me down south. Now there's someone who I want you to meet"

Mance then took him up a hill where Tormund and Ygritte were waiting for them and there was a man sat on a rock. The man was wearing Wildling clothing and had long brown hair and a thick beard which was messy. But Jon noticed that the man's eyes were white and he wasn't moving at all.

"What's wrong with him?" Jon asked

"He's a Warg" Tormund stated

"A Warg?" Ollrod gasped "I thought they were just stories."

"Every story has some truth in it" Serena stated

Ygritte laughed "Never seen a Warg before?" she stated

Jon nodded "I've only heard of them through stories that Old Nan used to tell me. The Kings of Winter defeated the Warg King during their unification of the North and took Sea Dragon Point during the Age of Heroes."

Mance looked up and Jon followed his eyesight to where an eagle was flying "His mind can enter that eagle and control it and see through it's eyes. He's scouting out for us, this is how the Free Folk are able to ambush the Crows. And he's not the only Warg here, Borroq can enter the mind of his large Boar, Brair has her Shadowcat and Varamyr has his three wolves, a snow bear, a Shadowcat and an Eagle." Then Mance shook the Warg that was in front of him "oi, Orell, wake up" The man now known as Orell then opened his eyes "Where were you this time?"

"The Fist of the First men" Orell answered

"And what did you see?" Tormund asked

"Crows and Night Hunters preparing to leave" Orell replied

Serena looked at Jon "It seems that we've taken too long, Isran and Mormont are preparing to leave, and they only have a limited amount of supplies"

Orell then added "But I saw them as well" he added making everyone look at him "The Dead, they're moving in on the Fist"

Jon then looked at Serena in horror, "Isran and the others are all in danger!" he gasped "If the Wight army attacks them they'll stand no change, they can't fight all of them. I have to get back."

"Wait" Tormund groaned "Even if you make it back to the Fist you'll never get back there in time. Besides one more Night Hunter can't help them"

"I can't just leave them to die" Jon stated

"No but we can save them" Mance stated which made Orell and other Wildlings look at him.

"My King, you can't be serious" The Lord of Bone grunted "After everything those crows have done to us, you still want to save them."

"Not really but Jon had a point earlier" Mance stated "Even if we make it South, the armies of Westeros would just attack us and force us back North of the Wall. We need to earn our place. If we can get Lord Commander Mormont's approval then we may be allowed south and we can settle in the Gift."

Tormund sighed "I don't like Crows but you make a good point, so I will stand by you."

Not all of the Wildlings looked happy about Mance's plans and some looked like they were ready to desert. But then one of the Giants stood up and gave a nod to Mance which showed that he agreed with Mance. This convinced the other Wildlings to go along with Mance's plan. "Let's just hope we can get back to the Fist in time" Jon stated

 **The Vale:**

Mychel Redfort has brought some of his men with him so that they could take the secret passage into the Eyrie. They started at the bottom of the Giant's Lance on the western side where they could see Alyssa's Tears, the famous waterfall where the water turns to mist before it reaches the bottom, named after Alyssa Arryn who didn't shed a tear when she saw her family butchered in front of her and was cursed that she would never rest until her tears reached the Vale.

Mychel had brought Ser Harrold Hardyng, Mya Stone, Symond Templeton, Morton Waynwood and Andar Royce. Symond being the eldest and most experienced would be leading them through the tunnels. The Eyrie was said to be impregnable but these tunnels had been built thousands of years ago, back when the Andals were first arriving in Westeros. They were meant to be used as an escape route for the Kings of the Mountain and Vale and later lords of the Vale but they had never been used in thousands of years and so the tunnels were left alone which meant that they have been neglected. Some of the tunnels had collapsed over time so Symond had to find another way around.

"Remember the plan" Symond said to the others "We must open the gates so that Bronze Yohn's army can get into the Eyrie. No one has ever been able to breach the walls of the Eyrie."

"Do we know what we'll find in the castle?" Mychel asked

Symond shook his head "I only know that Baelish along with Lyn Corbray are in the Eyrie. Ser Eustace Hunter is also with them, he decided to side with Baelish because he wanted to be the new lord of the Longbow Hall."

"So we don't know what we'll be facing" Harrold sighed

"We'll wait until night" Symond stated "Many of the guards will be resting and we can use the darkness to cover our tracks and open the gates."

"Let's just hope this plan works" Mychel sighed "Because if it doesn't then this battle will be over before it's even started."

 **Inside the Eyrie:**

Petyr Baelish sat on the throne of the Eyrie with Lysa Arryn sat next to him as she breastfed her son Robin again. After Lyn had rescued Lysa from Cloud Ruler Temple, he had brought her back to Gulltown where Baelish had been able to get into the city without anyone noticing. Then they had staged their coup in the Eyrie where Vardis Egen had turned against Lord Yohn Royce and forced the Lord of Runestone to flee. Baelish had returned and he and Lysa married in a secret ceremony which made Baelish the Lord Protector of the Vale. But many of the Lords refused to accept Baelish's new position. Many lords of the Vale remembered that Baelish had been responsible for the crown's debts and been declared a traitor because of it. House Baelish wasn't even very powerful which was another reason why lords refused to accept Baelish's position. But Baelish still had some allies, Lyn Corbray along with his brother Lyonel had sided with him. Houses Grafton and Belmore had sided with him but now they had been captured since the fall of Gulltown and Strongsong. Houses Lynderly and Melcolm had also sided with him as well.

Lyn Corbray stood in front of the throne as he gave Baelish the news "With Strongsong fallen, Yohn Royce has begun his march up the Mountains."

Lysa laughed "No matter what he does, the Eyrie is impregnable"

"Bronze Yohn knows this" Baelish stated "He is no fool but he will find a way. I want all of our efforts doubled to hold the gate. We must hold out until the Lannisters win this war and then give us the assistance."

"As you command Lord Baelish" Lyn stated and then he walked away.

Lysa then looked at Baelish as she finished feeding Robin "So what will we do now my love" Lysa smiled as he looked at Baelish "We still have traitors to my sweetrobin"

"They will be dealt with" Baelish stated "But for now we must plan, once the traitors have been dealt with, I can help us gain more power. One day I will be King and you will be my Queen."

"And my son would be a prince" Lysa giggled at the idea "He would rule over the Seven Kingdoms."

"That's what I plan to do" Baelish smiled as he gave Lysa a big kiss on her lips though he was imagining that it was Lysa's sister Catelyn that he was kissing.

 **Rivenspire: Northpoint:**

Daenerys along with Jorah, Rakharo and Farengar had managed to sneak into the city of Northpoint using a tunnel located at the city's lighthouse. They had used Daenerys' dragons to create a distraction so they were able to get into the city undetected. Skordo the Knife had joined them and they had made a headquarters at one of the manor Houses of the city. Jorah and Damien had gone out to recruit allies and had managed to rescue some of the people but many of them had fallen under the same spell that they had seen at the Tamrith Camp where people became mindless people who wanted flesh and blood. They had also run into several large statues called Gargoyles that were cursed to attack. One of them had injured Damien and he was now resting to heal. Janeve had also been injured by the Bloodfiends and was also out of the fight.

Countess Tamrith and Baron Dorell had arrived and they had nearly started arguing again until Skordo reminded them that they had bigger problems to worry about. Eselde had then gone up to look after Damien while Daenerys stayed with Alard They had also found Alard's old friend Blademaster Qariar who had rescued some of the people and had joined the fight. Alard then looked at Daenerys "I had hoped that my son would be hiding in his office but he is nowhere to be found, Qariar said that he wanted to stay at the manor. But I did find his journal"

Skordo was also with them "Well, what does it say?" he asked

"Ellic and I haven't always see eye to eye" Alard claimed "And he makes no effort to hide his feelings towards me in his journal. But he does mention the arrival of Lady Lleraya Montclair."

"Wait, isn't she Wylon's daughter?" Daenerys questioned "Why would Ellic allow her into the city if she's the enemy?"

Alard sighed "This is where the trouble starts" he confessed "Ellic is still inside the castle with Lleraya ruling"

"Wait, you mean to tell us that Lleraya has been here all along and your son did nothing about it!" Skordo growled

Alard sighed "According to Ellic's journal, he's infatuated with the woman. Ellic was always a lady's man. He wasn't even bothered when she started turning people into Bloodfiends."

Skordo slammed his hand into a table "More Bloodfiends, just give me something to hit already" he complained "But it does sound like your son has betrayed Northpoint."

Verandis was also at the House "Lleraya has also been cursed by the artefact, she's no longer the sweet girl that I remember."

"But is there a chance that she can be reasoned with?" Daenerys asked

Verandis shook his head "I'm afraid not" he confirmed "She has been cursed and now obeys the orders of her father. As much as I hate it, I don't see any other way to end this but to kill Lleraya."

"And then Ellic will have a lot to answer for" Skordo added "That's of he's still alive."

"Well we'll just have to wait and see" Alard stated

Daenerys then heard the groans of Damien from upstairs "I'm just going to check on Damien" she stated and then she went up to the next floor of the manor where Damien was lying on a bed with Countess Tamrith and Farengar next to him. Janeve was lying on another bed nearby.

Farengar looked at Daenerys when she entered "Damien and Janeve aren't going anywhere soon" he said "They'll have to rest while they recover but they should be fine."

"Well some of us are about to attack the castle" Daenerys stated "We have to eliminate Lleraya and free Northpoint"

"Tamrith and her healers will take care of Damien" Farengar stated "I'll be of more use with you at the castle"

"And me" Jorah stated as he and Rakharo stood up "We'll find by your side"

Daenerys smiled at her companions "Then get ready" she stated "Because we're about to attack the castle"

 **Deepwood Motte: The North:**

After the defeat of the Ironborn, Theon Greyjoy and the members of the First Legion stayed to help make sure that no Ironborn raiders remained in the North. Help from the Northern Mountain Clans had arrived to help maintain a hold on the Keep. Sybelle Glover and her children had also been found and restored to maintaining the castle. But now Theon was going down to the cells to meet with his sister.

After defeating Yara, Theon had her imprisoned in the cells of Deepwood Motte along with her two top men which would be kept as hostages. Theon planned to have them sent to Winterfell and imprisoned in the dungeons there. Theon eventually found her sister inside her cell "It hurts that we have to meet like this sister" he stated

"Well I don't feel much at all" Yara snorted "Only betrayal by my own kin"

"Kin?" Theon questioned "We may have been related by blood but I don't feel like I'm your brother. Even when I first set foot back on the Iron Islands I was treated like an outsider. I knew that no matter what I did when father revealed his plans I would be a traitor to someone. So I decided that I would stay loyal to the family that treated me like a son."

"So you stayed with those Greenlanders" Yara questioned "Your real family"

"I was raised like I was a son to Eddard Stark" Theon answered "And I've read books in the Winterfell library and I've learnt everything about the Ironborn. We may be able to raid lands but every time it only leads to disaster. We're raiders, not invaders, all we do is pillage and rape wherever we go and the lord of the mainland won't stand for it. Father may not survive an invasion of the Iron Islands this time, he's already been defeated before and was spared but he may not be so lucky this time. But you are still my sister which is why I'm going to make sure that you survive."

"Why?" Yara questioned

"Someone has to rule the Iron Islands after father" Theon stated "They'll never accept me but they might accept you. If you help then I can make sure that you become the new Lady of the Iron Islands and maybe we can change the Ironborn's ways. There are other ways we can raid without angering the lords of Westeros."

"And what of our father?" Yara questioned

"I have sent him a message" Theon stated "I'm giving him a chance to stop this madness and maybe Martin might spare his life though I can't promise that he'll remain Lord of Pyke."

 **Iron Islands: Pyke:**

Lord Balon Greyjoy along with his brother Victorian stood in the halls of Pyke. Balon had not been very happy when Victorian returned after failing to capture Moat Cailin. Victorian had defended himself claiming that he had been attacked along the Fever River and over half his fleet had been destroyed. But Lord Dunstan Drumm had also been killed and he was one of the best raiders among the Ironborn.

Victorian read the message that they had just received "The Northerners have retaken Deepwood Motte" Victorian read

"And the Ironborn that were there?" Balon asked

"Dead or captured" Victorian replied "Yara has been imprisoned along with Tristifer Bootly"

"What is dead may never die" Balon stated

"What is dead may never die" Victorian replied "But they did and that was our last stronghold on the mainland"

"Then we will take more" Balon replied

"With what?" Victorian questioned "Over half of our fleet has been destroyed and this war is coming to an end. Do you know who sent this message? It was Theon"

"So Theon has decided to betray his people and join the enemy" Balon snorted "I have no son"

"Theon was your last surviving son" Victorian hissed "He made his choice and tried to warn us from doing what you did. And he was right, we may be able to fight on the sea but we'll never hold lands on the mainland."

"Do you remember what our father tried to do?" Balon asked "He went against the ideas of the Ironborn and tried to be more like the Greenlanders. He shamed our people and I promised that I would restore the glory of the old days"

"But those days are long gone" Victorian groaned "In those days we commanded the coast along the Sunset Sea. We held lands from the Arbour to Bear Island. But then they fought back and pushed us away. Every time we push the Mainland too far, they attack us. The last time that happened, I watched as Stannis Baratheon destroyed my fleet at Bear Island. Face it brother, we're not meant for invading lands, we're better off just attacking ships"

"Well I am the King of the Iron Islands!" Balon growled "And I'm the one who will make the decisions"

"Will your title help you when Martin decides to attack us?" Victorian questioned "We are weak right now, we've lost half our fleet and many of our greatest raiders are dead. If the Baratheon's attack us then we may not survive"

"Then we'll fight until the end" Balon stated "But I will not make peace with those Greenlanders"

Victorian sighed "So be it, and may you face the consequences of your actions" he said and then he left the Great Hall.

 **Rivenspire: Northpoint:**

Daenerys along with Jorah, Farengar and Verandis had entered Dorell Manor, the home of House Dorell and they were shocked at what they saw. It was like some kind of party with noble lords sat around a table drunk and laughing as they ignored several dead bodies. The saw a young man in his twenties sat on a throne laughing with a goblet of wine in his hand. "Ah all the nobles have gathered" he said to himself "What a wonderful party"

Verandis sighed "I do not even know if Ellic is under a spell" he stated "He was always like this when his father wasn't around."

Then there was a flash of light and a woman with long sinlky black hair and pale skin looked at them and sneered "Well, you were not what I was expecting but that makes this even more exciting"

"Lleraya" Verandis gasped "What has happened to you"

Lady Lleraya Montclair laughed "Oh Verandis, I have been shown the truth about this power. One day my father will be King and with the help of the Dawn, we will conquer this world"

"Lleraya listen to me!" Verandis begged "This power has corrupted you, you must fight back, take control."

Lleraya laughed "Oh but I do not remember my old life and I don't want to" she stated "This is the new me and I will use my new gifts to conquer this world. This city is just the start and it was child's play this"

"Just how did you conquer this city?" Farengar asked

Lleraya sneered "You must be this Secret Fire person that my father's friend warned us about. Well if you must know, all I had to do was fool Ellic into thinking that I wanted to make peace. Then when I seduced him, I placed my spell on him and now he obeys my orders. Many of the soldiers followed him because he's Baron Dorell's son. Of course once I began turning the people into Bloodfiends, they fought back." Then she looked at Jorah "And you must be the one who took care of my father's pet Argonian. Well done for that, well done. I was getting board with Ellic anyway, but it seems that I have new entertainment"

"We're not entertainment" Daenerys hissed "We're here to put a stop to what you are doing to these people."

Lleraya laughed "If that's how you feel then I guess it's time for me to kill you. I haven't had a good fight in a long time and I've learnt some new magic. Let's gives these spells a test." Lleraya then pulled out a staff and swung it as black magic surrounded her body, then a shockwave blew Daenerys and her group back. Then landed a small distance as the black magic surrounded the floor around Lleraya, then there was a puff of smoke as walking skeletons emerged from the ground along with a large abomination made from bones.

"Great, a bone colossus!" Verandis groaned "Take care of the other skeletons first, I'll handle the colossus"

Verandis and Farengar drew out their staffs while Jorah drew his sword. Daenerys had been training and she too got her sword out though she wasn't as skilled as Jorah so Jorah did most of the fighting. Jorah managed to slice through the skeletons by cutting them in two while Farengar sent fire magic to burn the skeletons. Verandis handled the Colossus which was difficult as it kept summoning more skeletons which could explode. But then most of the Skeletons were destroyed and Farengar went to handle the Colossus with Verandis leaving Jorah and Daenerys to deal with Lleraya.

Lleraya narrowed her eyes and turned her staff into a large sword "If you want something done then do it yourself" she stated and then she and Jorah charged at each other and began striking each other with their swords. "I will kill you and your leader and I'll take her dragons and give them to my father."

"No one touches my dragons!" Daenerys growled as she too joined the fight but was quickly thrown back by Lleraya. Then Jorah got angered and attacked recklessly resulting in his arm getting slashed by Lleraya and then he was thrown back by a spell.

Lleraya then walked towards Daenerys and raised her sword above her "Say goodbye Dragon Queen" she stated but those were her last words because as soon as she finished them, a sword was driven through her back into came out of her chest. Lleraya gasped as Verandis closed his eyes and sunk his sword deeper. He and Farengar had just managed to kill the Colossus and Verandis had rushed to stop Lleraya

Lleraya's sword fell from her hands and then she fell to her knees as Verandis withdrew his sword and Lleraya few onto her face "I'm sorry Lleraya, I never wanted it to end like this" he sighed

Daenerys looked at him "Are you alright?" she asked

Verandis sighed "I hoped that I could reason with her and try to help her break free from the curse. But the power was too strong for her, I guess this is a mercy for her as now she'll no longer but suffering that curse anymore."

Daenerys looked around the room as Farengar helped Jorah up and saw the other nobles running their eyes. Ellic rubbed his eyes and then looked at Verandis "Oh my head" he said "Verandis, what are you doing here, why are all these people dead?"

"Ellic, you've been under a spell cast by Lady Lleraya Montclair." Verandis stated "She's been using you to rule over Northpoint. She's dead now."

"Lleraya?" Ellic questioned "The last thing I remember was her coming here claiming she wanted to help make peace. But then I couldn't remember anything else. Is the rest of Northpoint safe, are the people okay."

"Many people have died" Verandis stated "But the city is safe now. Your father is waiting outside, you better go and see him."

"Yeah I better" Ellic stated "I've got a lot of explaining to do."

 **Westerlands: Fort Fellhammer:**

"You can't do this to me!" came the growl of Lord Regenard Estren as he was grabbed by a few of Daven's soldiers and taken away "I am a noble Lord of the Westerlands and loyal to House Lannister"

"But you conspired against Lord Tywin with Reginald Lannister" Daven growled "That makes you a traitor, take him away"

Regenard was then dragged away to a cell and Daven looked at Robb Stark. After Robb had given him the message, Daven had ordered the arrest of Regenard and Philip Foote but Foote had managed to flee with some of Daven's forces who were loyal to Reginald. About a Third of Daven's men turned out to be working for Reginald and they had been taken to Lannisport to defend the city against an attack.

"Well that went better than I thought it was going to go" Robb stated

"I am a loyal man to the Lannisters but I won't dare go against Tywin Lannisters orders" Daven stated "The people in the Westerlands fear and respect him. My father used to tell me stories of what it was like before Tywin was around. Tywin's father Tytos was a weak ruler and was often pushed around by his bannermen. People mocked him and outlaws were all over the Westerlands. People claimed that the Lion was no longer an animal to be feared. Then Tywin returned from the War of the Ninepenny Kings and he changed everything, he wanted to restore the honour of House Lannister and had his men take out the outlaws and ordered the repayment of debts. When Waldron Tarbeck was imprisoned, Lady Ellyn kidnapped three Lannisters, my father was one of them and he described that was thrown into a dungeon at Tarbeck Hall and left there. He was happy to be released but he wanted payback for what they had done to him. He was happy when Tywin destroyed both Houses Reyne and Tarbeck."

"Well now we have to plan our attack on Lannistport" Robb stated "Now most of the Westerlands are secure but this isn't over until we've defeated Reginald."

"Reginald will be at Lannisport" Daven stated "Tywin's sister, Lady Genna, is at Casterly Rock and will not allow Reginald into the castle, she doesn't trust him and will bar the gates of the castle"

"That makes this much easier" Robb stated "Casterly Rock has never been captured by force so we'll just have to capture Lannisport and capture Reginald and then he'll be judged for his crimes"

"And we have more than enough men to do it" Daven stated "With your men along with mine and the Third Legion, we can capture the city."

"Then we should go plan our attack" Robb stated and then he and Daven went to Fort Fellhammer to plan their attack.

 **Anvil:**

The fight against Travis' fleet was going poorly for the Resistance. No matter what they did, they just couldn't break through the blockade and these were losing more and more ships. Two more Velaryon ships, the Bold Laughter and Cat had been sunk with the Cat's survivors including the survivors they picked up from the Courageous, ended up being saved by the King Robert's Hammer. Several of the ships that Stannis Baratheon had lent to the Resistance had also been sunk as well including the Swift Sword and Sea Demon.

Itius watched from the Swordfish as catapults from the enemy ships launched wildfire and pitch at them and he watched as the White Hart was hit by the Wildfire and then sank.

"Charge the blockade!" Itius ordered "We have to get out of here!"

The King Robert's Hammer fired its Scorpion crossbows and used its catapults to attack the enemy ships and were able to destroy some of the enemy fleet but were unable to break the blockade.

Arya was below deck making sure that the survivors of the Ships they saved were okay. Arya's sister Sansa was there as well and was scared

"We're not going to survive this are we?" Sansa questioned

"We'll make it Sansa" Arya stated "We just have to believe we can. I'm going up on deck" Arya then went up onto the deck of the ship and watched around in horror as she saw the Resistance ships burning. She remembered when she had been attacked in the Narrow Sea but this was even worse. She then looked at the enemy fleet and then Sansa came up on deck.

"Arya…" Sansa started

"Yeah I can see it too" Arya groaned "We're blocked in"

Back on the Swordfish, Itius watched as another Resistance ship exploded after being hit by wildfire and exploded. Itius sighed "And now they've destroyed the Ramshead as well."

With the Lannister fleet, Travis stood on the deck on the Justice and smiled as his plan worked to destroy the Resistance. Most of the Resistance ships had been destroyed and they had nowhere to go. Travis could have pulled closer but Travis was patient and wouldn't take risks like that so he turned to his men "Tell all our ships to hold their position, the Resistance isn't going anywhere. They'll have to come to us. Now open fired again."

The catapults were loaded and then fired again. Pots of Wildfire flew from the Lannister ships which struck the Devotion, Lord Guncer Sunglass' personal ship. Guncer looked around in horror as green fire spread around his ship. "No, no!" he yelled but then there was a bigger explosion as more wildfire pots struck the Devotion and then the Devotion exploded in a fireball and was left nothing more than a mess of timber and ropes.

Itius Hayn stood on the Swordfish and watched as the Devotion exploded, he knew that the Resistance had to do something otherwise every member of the Resistance would be killed. Then the King Robert's Hammer pulled alongside the Swordfish and Itius went to the side and saw Carmalo looking at him "Commander what are we going to do?" he asked "We don't have much time and soon they'll destroy our last ship. The King Robert's Hammer may be strong but it will never survive against that Wildfire."

"Wildfire" Itius said to himself and then he had an idea but he knew that it would be the ultimate sacrifice "Carmalo listen to me, signal all the ships and make them prepared to sail North to Duskendale"

"But commander, we can't get through the blockade" Carmalo stated

"You will when I blow a hole in the blockade" Itius stated. All of the crew then looked at him as Itius addressed them "All hands, set the bow on fire then abandon ship and get onto the Hammer." The crew then realised what Itius was about to do and then obeyed his orders. The set the ship's bow on fire and then then went onto the Gangplank and onto the King Robert's Hammer. Though several of the crew decided to stay on the Swordfish with Itius. Then when the ship was ready, Itius had full sails deployed and then the ship sailed forward towards the blockade.

On the King Robert's Hammer, Sansa looked at what was going on and looked at Arya "Arya, why is the Resistance commander abandoned his ship and then sailing it towards the Blockade?" she asked

Arya widened her eyes and looked at Dion who was now on the deck "Is commander Itius about to do what I think he's about to do?" she asked

Dion sighed "I think he is" he stated "I myself don't see any other way to get out of this."

At the blockade, the ships all saw the Resistance flagship approaching them. The crew on the Lannister ships all cheered in excitement as now they would have their chance to destroy the Flagship of the Resistance. The Queen Cersei was ready and loaded their catapults and then got ready to fire at the ship.

Itius smiled as he stood at the wheel of the Swordfish and watched as the Blockade got closer, he knew that the Lannisters had Wildfire on their ship, a great substance for burning your enemies but it was dangerous for them as well and now Itius was going to destroy them. Itius saw that the Queen Cersei was the closest ship and was in a good position. He narrowed his eyes and then he watched as the Queen Cersei began to fire their catapults. Then he spun the wheel fast and the Swordfish turned fast and then went towards the Queen Cersei.

The crew of the Queen Cersei watched in horror as the Swordfish began speeding towards them, they had pots of wildfire on their deck and in the hold. The bow of the Swordfish was on fire and that could cause the Wildfire to explode. The captain of the Queen Cersei ordered the ship to turn fast to avoid the incoming ship but it was too late. The Swordfish struck the side of the Queen Cersei and created a big hold in the ship's side. Some of the Wildfire pots then fell and broke open and started fires inside the ship. Then the fires on board the Swordfish spread onto the decks of the Queen Cersei. Itius Hayn watched as the Queen Cersei then he closed his eyes as there was big explosion from the Wildfire which quickly engulfed him and then both ships exploded.

On the Justice, Travis watched in shock as the Queen Cersei exploded as the Swordfish struck the ships, the explosion sent as shockwave which shook the Justice and caused the blockade ships to drift apart. Several other Lannister ships including the Godsgrace, the Kingslander and the Lady of Silk were destroyed in the explosion.

Carmalo watched the explosion and said a quick prayer for Itius "Rest with the Gods Commander" he said and then he turned to his crew "All ships, go now, break past the blockade now while we still can."

The remaining Resistance ships then made full sail and then they were able to break through the gap in the blockade that the explosion had done, there was also a dark cloud which prevented them from being seen by the blockade ships. It was a close one but by the time the Blockade had been able to get their ships under control again and the cloud had cleared, the Resistance were already ahead now and sailing into the distance.

On the Justice, Travis was quite cross now as now his plan had failed and he had been unable to destroy the Resistance completely. But even so, the Resistance was badly weakened and they would be unable to fight on now.

"Admiral, what do we do now?" one of his men asked

"We sail back to King's Landing" Travis ordered "The Resistance is mostly destroyed now, there's no point in chasing after them now. They'll be heading for Duskendale since that's the only place left for them to go. But now I must report my victory to the King."

 **Harrenhal: Lannister army:**

The Lannister army began leaving Harrenhal not long after Martin had arrived. The catapults had damaged the old ruined walls of the castle so the Lannister army did not have much they could defend from. Tywin Lannister was now ready to withdraw to King's Landing and see for himself just how badly Joffrey was running the Kingdoms. He had heard stories but now he had to see for himself. But first there was something he had to do first before he made it to King's Landing "Head to Maidenpool" he ordered his men "Then we'll be going to King's Landing o defend the capital" then Tywin Lannister's army began to march toward the town of Maidenpool. But Tywin heard a screech and turned back to see five small dragons flying around Harrenhal. Tywin looked shocked at them "So the rumours were true" he said to himself "You really did hatch dragons" then he had a smirk as now he had his excuse to say why he reatreated from Harrenhal.

 **Inside Harrenhal:**

Martin and his army walked through the courtyard of Harrenhal. Built by King Harren the Black, the King of the Isles and Rivers believed that it would take years for an army to capture the castle. For an army it may would have taken years, but Aegon had dragons which burnt the castle with Harren and his children inside. Ever since then, six families had ruled Harrenhal and all of those families have died out. But even though the castle was half ruined, it still had a strategic location near the God's Eye Lake so they wouldn't be able to travel through into the Crownlands until they captured Harrenhal. Now with Harrenhal captured, Martin could now march towards the King's Landing. He turned to General Tullius and Randyl Tarly "Order the men to rest" he said "We have a long march ahead of us and the men have earned a break." Martin then went to a window where he saw his five dragons flying around the walls. His dragons seemed to be growing fast and they could barely fit in their cage. They were all helping themselves to the food found in one of the storehouses. Septim was feeding with Starlight while Cynder and Frostbite were keeping to themselves. Fui on the other hand was growling at anyone who came near her. Of all the dragons, Fui was the most dangerous even to Martin, this did worry Martin because he knew that dragons could become dangerous if they weren't trained properly but Martin hoped he could find a way to tame Fui down otherwise she would cause a lot of trouble in the future.

 **Rivenspire: Northpoint:**

Daenerys and her group had exited Dorell Manor and saw Baron Alard Dorell along with his men stood outside waiting. Baron Dorell did not look happy at all.

"In the name of High King Emeric of Wayrest, I Baron Alard Dorell herby order the arrest of Lord Ellic Dorell" he said

"Father please" Ellic begged "I did not mean for any of this to happen"

"Does that change anything?" Alard questioned "People died because of you, turned into those horrible Bloodfiends and given a fate worse than death. And it was all because you couldn't ignore a pretty face"

"But she claimed she wanted to help" Ellic stated "She did not look like she wanted to fight"

"And that is one of the enemy's tricks!" Alard hissed "She tricked you and now the people of Northpoint have paid the price. Well there is only one thing I can do" He turned to his guards "Guards, take Ellic away"

The Guards then restrained Ellic "Father" he sighed "I'm sorry"

But Baron Alard just turned around "You are dead to me Ellic, dead to me"

Daenerys was shocked that Baron Alard had just disowned his son like that and now had him arrested. She then watched as the guards tied Ellic up and led him away, Daenerys then quickly ran up to Alard "Don't you think that this is a bit harsh?" she questioned "He was under Lleraya's spell"

"He may have been under a spell" Alard stated "But even so, he shouldn't have let her into the city in the first place. The people here are going to demand justice which means I have no choice." He then sighed "He may be my son but I can't give exceptions out, not even to my own kin, High King Emeric will judge him but he will no longer be my heir anymore since I can't trust him and neither will the people."

"So what do we do now?" Farengar asked

"Well we need to rest first" Countess Tamrith stated as she walked forward to join them "Damien and my sister still need to recover but they'll be fine. Then we'll be heading West towards to the Shrouded pass, it's time we end this war."

 **North of the Wall:**

Agmaer along with Edd and Grenn stood at the bottom of the hill which led to the Fist of the First Men collecting animal dung to use as fuel for fire. Grenn groaned as he found a bit in the snow "I thought we came north to fight Wildlings" he groaned "Is this Goat" he handed the dung to Edd

"It's moose" Edd answered as he put the dung in his bag with the rest of the dung.

"People shouldn't live in a place where you need to burn shit to keep warm" Grenn groaned

"Well if you see a tree then tell me" Edd replied

Agmaer looked at the two of them "Do really think Jon's dead?" he asked

"Well Jon went out and hasn't returned" Edd stated "He could be dead but the Halfhand has survived beyond the Wall on his own. Sometimes Rangers from the Watch have returned after being declared dead."

"Well I hope Jon's okay, Isran says that we really need him" Agmaer stated

"We all need a leader" Grenn stated "I may not like Throne but Mormont is a good leader."

The three were distracted when they heard the sound of a horn being blasted. Agmaer smiled in response as he knew what it meant "It's Jon and the Halfhand" he smiled "They're back."

But then his smile fell when a second blast of the horn was heard. Grenn dropped his spade and drew his sword from his belt "Two blast means Wildlings"

"Well you're not fighting them alone." Edd stated "Come on" Edd then began walking with Grenn and Agmaer following him. But they stopped when the heard the sound of the horn blasting a third time.

"Three Blasts?" Grenn gasped in shock and they remembered what Agmaer had read about when he said that the Horn was only blasted three times at the sight of White Walkers.

"Run!" Edd yelled and then he and Grenn began running back up the hill to find the Night's Watch and Dawnguard. Agmaer stayed behind and gasped when he saw glowing blue eyes in the distance. He knew what he had to do, he ran to try and catch up with the others.

In the distance, several white Walkers on undead Horses with their wights following them approached the Hill. Then the lead one shoved his hand forward and a hissing noise emerged from his mouth and then the Wights began to march forward towards the Fist where the Dawnguard and Night's Watch were waiting.

On the fist, Isran along with his 2nd in command Celann watched as the army of the dead approached "And now it begins" he said as he drew his axe and all of the Dawnguard got their weapons ready while the Night's Watch were panicking but now it seemed that the White Walkers were real and the world had to be warned.

 **Chapter end:**

 **Notes: Well another chapter finished and this will be the final chapter I complete on any of my stories until after I finish my exams which start in a few weeks. But I've brought the White Walkers forward a bit though they won't play a big role in the story for a while though they will be important in the next chapter. And Anvil was the big battle I was talking about, that battle has inspiration from Star Wars Rebels but I planned it out for a while**. **Martin's dragons also grow faster in this story so the dragons will be bigger than in Game of Thrones Season two. This was my longest chapter yet with over 18,000 words but the next chapter will take a while because I'm not starting it until after my exams, and I plan to start the next story in my Dragon-X series when my exams are over. But until them enjoy this story and season two will be over in three chapters after this.**


	23. The Shrouded Pass

**The Shrouded Pass:**

 **Beyond the Wall: Near the Fist:**

When the Horn sounded three times, the Night's Watch had gone into chaos. They panicked as they had no idea what was going on. Then hundreds of Wights had appeared and attacked the First. They were swarmed around the Fist and attacked wave after wave. The Night's Watch stood no chance at all and many of them were quickly killed since the wights could not be killed by normal weapons. Lord Commander Jeor Mormont had ordered the use of flaming arrows but there were still too many for the Watch to deal with.

It was only the effort of the Dawnguard that anyone had been able to escape the chaos at the Fist. The Dawnguard Healer Florentius Baenius had done some research and found several unique weapons that the Old Dawnguard used to have which included an axe, hammer and shield. These weapons used ancient magic and used the powers of the Sunlight. These powers did not destroy the Wights but it did help create distractions. Sorine had also developed exploding bolts for crossbows which cleared a path and allowed the people at the Fist to escape. But the loses had been huge, 300 Night's Watchmen had been at the Fist and over 200 of them had died. The Dawnguard took fewer loses thanks to their skill but now they knew that they had to get back to the Wall.

After the battle, a major snowstorm had arrived which made it difficult to see and now everyone was worried that they could encounter the army of the dead again. If they did then there was no hope of escaping this time. Agmaer had been separated from the others and was now running for his life through the snowstorm, desperately trying to find the rest of the survivors. As Agmaer was running, he could feel that something was behind him chasing him but didn't look back in chase he fell. Then he tripped on a rock and fell to the floor. Agmear looked and saw something approaching him through the snow. He closed his eyes, this was it, this was the end of him.

But then there was the sound of a gruff voice "Hey, it's Agmaer, I found him" the voice called and Agmear looked to see the red hair and beard of Gunmar who helped him to his feet "We thought we lost you there"

"I've never seen anything like this ever" Agmaer stated "All I saw was Chaos"

"No one expected any of this to happen" Gunmar stated "But now we have to get back to the Wall, we have to warn everyone of what's coming"

They soon made it back to the rest of the group and thankfully, the snowstorm began to clear making it easier to see again. Lord Commander Mormont was standing in the middle alongside Grandmaster Isran "Is everyone here?" he asked

Isran sighed "Jon's not back yet, but I'm afraid we can't wait any longer" he stated "We have to get back to the Wall now while we still can"

"Agreed" Mormont stated "But we must stick together, we cannot afford to lose anyone else"

But then the Dawnguard Second in Command Celann arrived "Grandmaster" he stated "We have a problem"

"What kind of problem?" Isran asked

"I don't think we're going to make it back to the Wall" Celann stated "The army of the dead are back"

Isran and Mormont looked where Celann was pointed and saw another group of wights which included undead bears and wolves. But what was worse was that there were two White Walkers sitting on top of undead horses. Isran sighed as everyone drew their weapons and many members of the Watch looked like there were ready to run. Then one of the White Walkers let out an inhuman screech and the Wights charged at them. The Undead Bear was the first and the fastest and everyone tensed as the Wights got closer. But just as the Bear got near them, there was another roar and something charged into the undead bear. The Watch looked to see that it was another Snow Bear; only this one was alive and started attacking the undead bear. The live bear slashed its claws and cut one of the legs off the undead bear. Then they all heard the sound of a horn though it wasn't the Night's Watch horn. Everyone turned at the sound of yelling and were shocked when they saw hundreds of Wildlings charging from the Hills at the Undead army. Now the Wights were divided between attacking the Wildlings and the Watch. But surprisingly, the Wildlings were able to kill some of the Wights without the use of fire; they used some kind of oily back stone as weapons which seemed to kill the Wights. But there were still too many Wights to deal with.

Lord Commander Mormont was knocked to the ground by one of the undead wolves which tried to bite his throat out. Jeor got his sword wedged into the mouth of the Wolf and was able to hold it back but it used up all his strength and there was nothing else he could do, he couldn't hold this forever. Then the wolf hissed as someone stabbed it in the neck with a black dagger. The Wolf was thrown off him and Jeor looked to see a member of the Dawnguard but it was not who he was expecting as Leor didn't think he was still alive. "Jon Snow?" he gasped "You're still alive"

Jon placed the Dragonglass dagger that Tormund had given him and helped Jeor to his feet "Yes I'm still alive" he stated "I made a few friends while I was gone, I'll explain later" Jon drew Longclaw and then began to help the others alongside Mormont. Serena was using her lightning magic to blast the Wights back and was able to reduce a few of them to ash. But there were still so many Wights. Then the air got colder and everyone looked to see the two White Walkers walking towards them with their ice weapons draw. Wildlings and Watch members charged at them but their weapons were shattered by the ice and then they were killed by the Walkers. These White Walkers seemed unstoppable but they were not prepared to give up yet.

Agmaer had been knocked aside by one of the undead bears and looked to see one of the White Walkers was near him with his back turned towards him. Agmaer had lost his axe though it wouldn't be much use to him anyway since the ice would shatter it when he attacked. But he still had an axe made of that oily black stone that he found with the others at the Fist. He had seen Wildlings been able to destroy Wights with weapons like that so he decided to try it with the White Walker. So Agmaer got up and then charged though he didn't yell as he didn't want the Walker to be alert to him. Then he slammed the Axe down into the Walker's shoulder and the Walker let out a loud screech. Everyone turned to see the Walker screeching with the axe in its back. The Walker turned to look at Agmaer and he backed away slowly. But then the Walker fell to its hands and knees before shattering to many ice particles. Some of the people around them stopped and looked in shock as Agmear killed the White Walker and then they were even more shocked when some of the Wights suddenly crumpled into piles of bones.

Agmaer was shocked that his axe had been able to kill a White Walker; he was the first person to kill a White Walker since the Long Night ended thousands of years ago. "Agmaer, look out!" Jon's voice yelled and Agmaer turned to see the other White Walker standing right behind him. He ducked just as the ice blade was swung which missed him by inches. But then Agmaer was knocked aside by the blade. Several Wildlings charged at the White Walker but were knocked aside and then the Walker approached the fallen Agmear. Agmear was in pain from his fall and struggled to move. Then he saw the White Walker above him which raised his ice sword above him. Agmaer closed his eyes as he waited from the blade to fall.

But it never did hit Agmear as something else struck the ice blade. Agmear opened his eyes and saw Jon standing next to him with Longclaw preventing the ice blade from falling. Jon had a shocked look on his face, he didn't expect Longclaw to be able to hold off the ice blade but he wanted to save his friend. Now filled with determination, Jon swung Longclaw which threw the ice blade to the side and then Jon swung again and struck the White Walker at the waist and the Walker also shattered into ice particles just like the other one. Then the rest of the Wights collapsed into piles of bones.

Everyone looked around the battle; the survivors of the Fist were still alive after the second encounter with the army of the dead. But they had only survived thanks to the Wildlings which the Night's Watch fought often. Some of the members of the Watch then pointed their weapons at the Wildings "What should we do Lord Commander?" they asked

"We just saved your life and now you want to kill us!" Tormund spat

"You're savages!" Rast, a Night's Watch member spat "You should all be put down"

Tormund looked ready to gut the man but Jon held him back "Not now Tormund" he stated "They're the only ones who can allow you past the wall"

"Why should we!" Rast spat "Those savages have been killing us for years"

"And we've killed even more of them!" Jon hissed "You've seen the army of the dead, if we don't work together then we're never going to survive this"

"Snow's right" Mance Rayder stated as he approached and then he nodded to Mormont "Lord Commander Mormont, it's been some time since we've last met"

"And then you broke your vows" Mormont stated

"The Watch betrayed me" Mance stated "The point is that we can't fight each other, many of these people would kill you all but we have a bigger enemy to fight."

"The King Beyond the Wall is right" Isran stated "If we fight each other then we've never be able to fight the White Walkers and their army of wights"

"An army which might get bigger" Mance stated "There's more than just Wights, Jon might be able to explain more."

Then they heard the growling of a Wight and everyone turned to see there was one Wight left that did not crumpled when the rest did. Several Wildlings were surrounding it and were ready to destroy it when Jon called out "No wait, don't destroy that one, we need to take it with us?"

Everyone looked at Jon in disbelief "Take it with us?" Mormont questioned "Why?"

Jon looked at Mormont "You said it yourself, the lords in the South won't believe us about the White Walkers, but this Wight will prove that they're real, we need to show them"

Isran agreed "He's right" he said and then several members of the Dawnguard knocked the Wight to the ground and tried to tie it us which was difficult since it kept struggling and slashing sharp claws but they soon had it tied us and then had a bag over it. But then everyone stopped and stared when they saw the Orc leader King Kurog and the Dark Elf leader, Aranea Ienith "What the.." Celann gasped

...

 **Duskendale:**

The town of Duskendale was once the seat of petty Kings during the Age of Heroes. House Darklyn ruled from the Dun Fort and their power reached the Mouth of the Blackwater Rush though they have never been able to consolidate control. Duskendale had also been a place that conquers would attack, the Storm King Monfryd I Durrandon seized Duskendale and Maidenpool after defeating the petty Kings. During the Andal invasion, the Darklyn King forced House Bar Emmon to abandon the Northern Blackwater for Massey's Hook and the Andal King Benedict II Justman would add Duskendale to his Kingdom though House Justman would be destroyed by the Ironborn. Then King Arlan III Durrandon would control all the Riverlands until Duskendale would be taken by the Ironborn and part of the Kingdom of the Rivers and Hills where they would be ruled by House Hoare.

At the start of Aegon's Conquest, Lords Darklyn and Mooton would be slain battling Aegon and Orys Barathon and then Lord Darklyn's son would surrender Duskendale. Queen Visenya took much of the town's worth but left it undamaged. After the conquest, Duskendale would become part of the Crownlands which swore fealty directly to the Kings. During the Dance of the Dragons, House Darklyn sided with the Blacks and allowed Queen Rhaenyra stay in Duskendale. The town would be sacked by King Aegon II's forces and the Darklyn lord beheaded.

But the town was most remembered today for the famous Defiance of Duskendale during the rule of King Aerys II. Trade with Duskendale had been falling because of King's Landing so Lord Denys Darklyn asked for a town charter which would give him similar rights like Dorne. But Hand of the King, Tywin Lannister rejected the proposal so Denys made a new plan which would have disastrous consequences for House Darklyn. Some say that Lord Denys was influenced by his Myrish Wife.

In 277 AC, Lord Darklyn refused to pay his taxes to demonstrate him anger and he invited King Aerys to come to Duskendale to hear him knowing about the strained relationship between the King and Hand. Tywin Lannister told Aerys not to go since he believed it was a trap but King Aerys was determined to show that he was the King so he went to Duskendale with a small escort led by the Kingsguard Knight Ser Gwayne Gaunt. But like Tywin had said, it was a trap and Aerys was ambushed and his escort was killed including Ser Gaunt. Aerys was imprisoned in Duskendale for half a year while Lord Tywin besieged the city though Lord Denys said that if they assaulted the city then the King would be killed.

Lord Denys believed that Lord Tywin would offer better terms but Tywin refused to give in and eventually, Tywin gave his last offer to surrender the King or he would assault Duskendale and kill everyone. Ser Barristan Selmy was given a chance to rescue the King and he scaled the walls and was able to avenge Ser Gaunt by killing his killer Ser Symond Hollard. Barristan was able to rescue the King and escape Duskendale. With his hostage gone, Lord Darklyn surrendered.

After the Defiance, Aerys' vengeance was terrible and Lord Darklyn and all his family were executed along with anyone who had the name Darklyn or similar names. House Hollard was also executed except for Ser Symond's young nephew Dontos Hollard. House Hollard's lands were taken away with their castle torn down and villages burnt while Duskendale would be given to House Rykker. But the Defiance of Duskendale would be what caused Aerys to become the Mad King.

Now, House Rykker and Duskendale were one of the biggest supporters of the Resistance and had even given them the support of their ships and army which had been mostly destroyed at Anvil but now the rest of the Resistance had come to Duskendale to plan out what they were going to do next.

The town of Duskendale spread around the harbour and had cobbled streets, the gatehouse went into the market. The town was filled with septs and inns, the largest was the Seven Swords. The harbour is sheltered from storms by a rocky headland to the south of the town and there are chalk cliffs to the north of the town. The main road from Duskendale is the Rosby Road which connected the town to King's Landing. The lands around Duskendale had many small fishing villages which helped make Duskendale a great trade hub though not as big as King's Landing. The seat of House Rykker was the Dun Fort, a squat square stone castle with big drum towers and the town was protected by strong stone walls.

Arya Stark looked at what remained of the Resistance in Duskendale, very few soldiers had survived the attack at Anvil and now most of the fleet was gone. The Resistance only had a few ships left which included the King Robert's Hammer. Arya's sister Sansa then sat down next to her "You and the Resistance are very brave" she stated "Fighting Joffrey like that"

"But, Sansa we've lost almost everything at Anvil" Arya stated "The Resistance has lost most of its fighting force and navy. And most of our leadership is gone. Hayn, Civello and Servatius are dead."

"Even if most of the leadership are gone, the Resistance is still able to fight" Sansa stated "I never thought I would ever say this Arya, but I'm proud of what you are doing, I never would have been able to do what you are doing"

"And I doubt I would have been able to survive in King's Landing like you did" Arya stated

It was then that Arya spotted a few familiar faces; it was the Resistance cell she encountered at Maidenpool, the brotherhood. She spotted Beric Dondarrion along with Thoros of Myr talking and Thoros smiled when he saw Arya "Arya Stark" he stated "It's good to see you here, when we heard about Anvil, we were worried that you had died."

"I didn't expect to see you here" Arya stated "I thought you would still be at Maidenpool"

"We were but then Tywin Lannister marched from the Harrenhal with his entire army. He went straight for Maidenpool so we got everyone out of the town and fled here so that Tywin wouldn't get anything"

"I got killed and revived again as well" Beric added "Axe in the side" he lifted his shirt to reveal a scar in the side of his waist. "I heard about what happened at Anvil, I'm sorry but it sounds like there was nothing that could be done. Admiral Travis had you all where he wanted, he wanted to wipe the Resistance out in one fight"

"Of course some of you have made it out so the Resistance still lives on" Thoros stated

Arya sighed "We were so close, we were ready to strike at Sharp Point which would allow Stannis to sail into Blackwater Bay undetected but now there's a risk that he could get trapped from behind."

"I'm not so sure" Beric stated "Remember that Sandor stated that there were tensions developing between Travis and the King, so Travis' failure to destroy the Resistance may convince him to abandon the King"

Arya looked at the two of them and saw that the Resistance along with the Brotherhood were preparing the defences of the city so that they would be ready for a fight, they knew it wouldn't be long before Joffrey's forces came to Duskendale and they needed to be ready for a fight.

Inside the Dun Fort, Lord Renfred Rykker stood with Commander Carmalo Truiand and Captain Gepard Montrose; they were the only commanders of the Resistance left after Anvil where Itius Hayn and Giovanni Civello had died. Lord Monford Velaryon and his brother Aurane Waters were also in the meeting as they discussed what they would do next. After the defeat at Anvil, the rest of the Resistance had stayed in Duskendale to recover, Lord Rykker was loyal and refused to even think about handing the Resistance over to Joffrey, he even imprisoned his Maester for even suggesting it.

"We may have lost at Anvil but the Resistance is not destroyed yet" Carmalo stated

"We only have a few thousand soldiers left plus what Velaryon and Rykker have" Gepard stated "That is not enough to hold off an assault by the King's forces."

"The Dun Fort is a strong keep" Renfred stated "Duskendale has strong walls that have stood since the Age of Heroes, we can hold off an assault"

"We may be lucky" Carmalo stated "Most of the Wildfire along with siege equipment was used at Anvil so they may just try to blockade us in. And Martin is at Harrenhal, we'll just have to hope that he arrives to help us."

Then the door opened and Vierra Lerus, the leader of the scouts walked in "Apologizes but I have grave news" she stated "The Tyrell army is not far from Duskendale and they will be here within the day"

Carmalo looked at her "Do they have siege equipment with them?" he asked "Any catapults or trebuchets?"

"Not that the scouts could see" Vierra stated "We didn't get a good look, we were discovered, only a few of us made it out."

Gepard sighed "What do we do now?" he asked "We barely have any supplies and most of our ships are still damaged from Anvil."

"There is no way I'm surrendering" Renfred stated "If I'm going to die then I'll go down fighting"

Carmalo looked at Renfred "We have to get help" he stated "Send a Raven to Martin at Harrenhal, tell him that we're trapped here and we need help and you best tell him that the Stark Girls are here as well"

Lord Renfred nodded and he left the room to write the message himself, with his Maester imprisoned, he had to write the message himself.

 **King's Landing:**

It had been many years since Tywin Lannister had set foot in King's Landing. The last time he had been in the city was when he had sacked the city at the end of Robert's Rebellion. This was to show his loyalty to King Robert and he intended to hand the Targaryen children to him, but instead they had been murdered which he did not like as it made him look like a murderer but there was little he could do. But Tywin was appalled by the sight of the city, even when King Aerys II ruled the city had some sort of cleanness, now there was filth all over the city and dead bodies rotting all over the floor. Heads were on spikes and the streets were almost empty with only the city Watch patrolling. He had never seen the city like this before but he knew that the city should not look like this, if there was an outbreak of disease then it would spread through the city fast because of the filth.

He soon made it to the Red Keep and entered the throne room where King Joffrey along with his small council stood next to the throne. Joffrey smirked as his grandfather entered

"Lord Tywin" Joffrey greeted "It is good that you have finally come to my city"

Tywin now had his first look at his grandson which he had only seen when Cersei brought him to Casterly Rock and back then, Joffrey was just a child. Now Tywin was concerned for the realm as he could see the same madness that King Aerys had in Joffrey's lone eye, he had heard that Joffrey had lost one of his eyes and it was now covered in a patch. Standing in front of the throne was another man who Tywin did not know; he seemed to be some kind of military leader but not a lord. He seemed to be in some kind of argument with the King.

"I will not give you my ships!" he hissed "That was never part of our deal!"

"You failed to destroy the Resistance!" Joffrey shouted "And now a good chunk of my fleet is gone so now you must make up for it Admiral Travis"

"And how was that my fault" Travis hissed "It was not my order for the wildfire to be used on the Resistance, it was your orders."

"How dare you speak to the King like that!" Meryn Trant snarled and began to remove his sword only for a few of Admiral Travis' men to place their hands on their swords.

"He is not my King!" Travis hissed "I'm not a citizen of Westeros, you invited me to deal with the Resistance and in return you would grant me the resources for my war against Slavery. But now I've come to question my decision, you act just as bad as the Slavers which I have fought for years. You insult me and now try to steal my fleet so now I see that you have just used me for your own game. Well I've decided that I'm withdrawing my aid, you can finish off this war without me, I'm going back to Essos to finish my war, if you follow me or try and stop me then I will kill those men, I've had years of training" And with that Travis Thresh left the throne room in anger with his men following him.

Joffrey turned to Andens "I don't care what he says" he stated "Take the men and seize the ships in the name of the King" he ordered

"As you command your Grace" Andens stated and then he left.

It was then that Cersei spotted her father "Father" she greeted "I heard that you had returned but my son was too busy at the moment"

"Too busy insulting our allies?" Tywin questioned "I know that man was Travis Thresh and now you've just cost us a valuable ally. We're losing this war and we need all the allies we can get"

"With your men along with Lord Tyrell's, we'll be able to defeat my traitor brother when he arrives at the city" Joffrey boasted

"Well we better get ready to start planning" Tywin stated "Martin is now at Harrenhal"

"And why did you let him take Harrenhal?" Cersei demanded

"Swyft lost a chunk of my army when he got captured when scouting" Tywin answered "And I did not fancy getting burnt alive by dragon fire like Harren the Black"

"Dragon fire!" snorted Joffrey "I've heard those ridiculous rumours, my brother can't have dragons"

"I'm afraid those rumours are true" Tywin answered "Somehow and I don't know how, Martin has hatch 5 dragons just like the Targaryens of old did, I saw them when I left Harrenhal"

Cersei, Joffrey, Tyrion and many others had looks of shock on their faces

 **Harrenhal:**

Martin and his army stayed at Harrenhal in order to rest the men for the final march to King's Landing, Martin hoped that this march would be the final march towards King's Landing and then along with Stannis and Garlen, they would surround the city on every side and take the city and end the civil war. Martin now looked around the old ruined castle of Harrenhal, despite the castle sill being lived in over half the castle had fallen into ruin and every house that Harrenhal had been ruled by had died out since lady Whent had died during the war. 7 families had ruled Harrenhal in the 300 years the castle had been standing and all had died out and many considered the castle to be cursed. Even when there were families ruling they lacked the funds to run the castle and it was too costly to maintain a garrison which the castle held so half the castle was never used. Martin had plans for Harrenhal after the war, some said that the castle should just be torn down but the castle still had an important strategic location so Martin knew what he should do.

King Harren the Black had been fond of using bears to tear apart his enemies and there had been a large bear pit built in Harrenhal. When Martin had arrived there had been a large bear in the pit and the bear had been killed on Martin's orders since it was too dangerous to keep around. But now Martin watched as his five dragons all feasted on the bear corpse. The dragons had grown and were getting bigger and bigger, soon they would reach the size of houses just like the Targaryen dragons. This bear would be enough to feed the dragons for at least a week.

As Martin watched his dragons, his sister Alessia arrived along with Willas Tyrell, General Tullius and Randyl Tarly "Your Grace" Tullius greeted "We need to start talking about our next move"

"I'll meet you in the war room" Martin stated and then Tarly and Tullius left leaving Willas and Alessia with him as they watched the dragons feast on the bear

"Those dragons are such amazing creatures" Willas stated "Many stories were said about the Targaryen Dragons, many see them as beasts for war"

"Well I see them as great creatures" Alessia stated "Though if father was still alive he would hate us right now, he hated the Targaryens for what they did"

"Aerys II was mad" Martin stated "But history is never written in a way to defend those who were hated. History is written by the victors. Aerys II just went deeper and deeper into madness, I'm sure there were many more Kings just like Aerys II."

"And what about Rhaegar?" Willas asked "They said he was a great man, loved by the people but your father hated him"

"It's because he abducted Lyanna Stark" Martin stated "Though that may not be true, there are rumours that she eloped with Rhaegar, Eddard told me that she hated Robert, she saw him as a drunken pig"

"Well mother thought the same thing" Alessia stated "But I heard that Lyanna was a wild child and refused to be a lady. A bit like me and Arya."

Martin chuckled "I wonder what history may have been if the rebellion never happened?" he said

"That's a question we'll never know the answer to" Willas stated "Now we should plan our next move"

"You two go ahead" Alessia stated "I'll stay and keep an eye on the dragons"

Martin went back inside where he met with General Tullius along with Randyl Tarly and Ulfric Stormcloak.

"Now that we have Harrenhal, we just need to march along the Kingsroad to reach King's Landing" Ulfric stated

"This war is nearly over" Tullius stated "We attack King's Landing from the North, Stannis sails through the Blackwater and attacks from the south and east while Garlen and Loras lead their forces through the Kingswood and attack from the west."

"We'll surround King's Landing from all sides and we should hopefully take the city quick, I don't want a long siege" Martin stated

Randyl looked at the plan "We can do it but there is one thing we're forgetting, Loras and Garlen may have joined us but the main Tyrell army has joined Joffrey with Mace Tyrell and there army is somewhere in the Crownlands"

"And there is also the Sellswords that Tyrion warned us about" Martin stated "Stannis hates sellswords, they're loyal to nothing but gold but the Company of the Cat is one of the strongest companies out here"

But then Legate Rikke came in with a message "Your Grace" she stated "A raven has just come in from Duskendale, there's bad news"

Martin looked at his commanders and then he took the letter and read it, then his eyes widened in shock "The Resistance have failed in their mission to retake Sharp Point" he stated "It's still in the hands of my brother's forces"

"That means that Stannis will be detected when he comes into the Blackwater" Willas stated

"And there's more, the Resistance were ambushed at Anvil, they have mostly been destroyed, Commander Itius was among the deaths" Martin stated and sighed at the memory of Itius Hayn, he had been one of the best commanders that he had assigned as a captain of the city watch at King's Landing and one of the more popular amongst the people which was why he was the Resistance commander "And now the rest of the Resistance are trapped at Duskendale with the Tyrell army attacking"

"Well now we know where the Tyrell army is" Tullius stated "We can't risk marching to King's Landing as we risk an attack from behind"

"So we'll have to go and lift the siege of Duskendale" Randyl stated

"We will" Martin stated "And send word to Stannis and inform him of what's happened, he's going to have to retake Sharp Point before he sails into the Blackwater. And inform Garlen and tell him to wait, we need to arrive at King's Landing at the same time so we can surround the city"

The lords nodded and they went to get the messages ready to Stannis and Garlen while Martin's army got ready to march towards Duskendale.

 **Westerlands:**

Robb Stark along with his army of Northern Lords were approaching Lannisport. Some of the lords had been sent back to Kayce to prepare the ships to attack Lannisport by sea while the other lords would attack by land. They were joined by the Third Legion and Daven Lannister's army. Some of the Northern were suspicious of Daven but he wanted to avenge his father which made him an ally against Reginald."

"I grew up in Lannisport" Daven stated to the Northern Lords present "I know what the city is like. Taking the city will not be easy, while the Lannister fleet has still not recovered from the Greyjoy Rebellion, the city watch of Lannisport is well trained and almost like a small army and Reginald will have them under his thumb, years of Ironborn raids have made the city have strong defensive walls which will be difficult to breach"

"Daven Lannister is right" Legate Constantius Tituleius, leader of the Third Legion stated "Those city walls are strong and won't fall easily"

"And there is something else" Roose Bolton stated "Even if we do take the city we still need to capture Reginald and he could always flee to Casterly Rock"

"I think I know a way to deal with that" Daven stated "Though it might not work, the staff of Casterly Rock still don't know that I've joined you and they know of Reginald's ambitions. I can tell the staff not to let him in"

"How do we know you won't just give information to them?" Rickard Karstark snarled

"Easy Karstark" Robb stated and looked at Reginald "But he does have a point, many of these lords still don't trust you"

"Well you can look at the message before I send it" Daven stated "I know that I'm a Lannister but Reginald murdered my father and he has to pay for it. He's also a traitor to the Lannister family, if he becomes Lord of Casterly Rock he could murder the others members of the true Lannister family to take over and that included my sisters Cerenna and Myrielle"

"Well we have to prepare" Robb stated "Soon Martin will be laying siege to King's Landing and this war will be over, we march to Lannisport and we better prepare for this battle, in all the other Battles we had we've had the element of surprise, but we don't have that here, they know we're coming and they will be prepared, when we get close we need to build a battering ram and catapults to attack the city, we need to take down those walls but remember, we're here to capture the city and capture Reginald, we are not here to sack the city so we will not be burning the city"

"Understood" the Northern lords stated, unlike other armies, the Northerns were honourable lords and did not agree to rape and slaughtering the populations of the places they captured

 **Northern Rivenspire:**

After the Liberation of Northpoint, the forces of Countess Tamrith and Baron Dorell had marched west from Northpoint and captured the Lands of House Montclair, it had been a tough battle as just like at Northpoint, the soldiers had been mutilated and turned into dark creatures. Daenerys Targaryen along with Farengar and Jorah were in the command tent along with Baron Dorell and Countess Tamrith as they discussed their plans for the end of the war.

"Montclair stands not far from us now" Dorel stated angrily "But we are blocked and cannot get to him"

Daenerys looked at the two nobles "So what is blocking our way?" she asked "I'm not from here"

Tamrith looked at her "Montclair has barricaded himself inside the Doomcrag and to get to him, we need to go through the Shrouded Pass"

"The Doomcrag" Verandis groaned "I should have known he'll come here, this is where this all began"

"So this is where the relic is?" Farengar asked "The relic that cursed the Montclairs"

"It is" Verandis stated "My research tells me that this is an old Aylied Relic known as the Light of Life, stories say that it helped plants grow and healed illnesses. After the incident with the Montclairs, I discovered that the Relic had become tainted after a war between the Aylieds and the original settlers of the land and became the Lightless Remnant, a beacon of death."

"So what is this Doomcrag?" Jorah asked

"The Doomcrag is an old Aylied tower built during the time of the Aylieds before the Septim Empire" Countess Tamrith stated "The tower was part of the ancient Aylied city of Erokii, the largest Aylied city in the entire area ruled by Emeric. The tower was the site of their magic where all their magical experiments were done. Now like the rest of the city, the tower has fallen into ruins after the Fall of the Aylied Empire, the Shrouded pass fills with mist which makes everyone think the area is cursed."

"But to stop Montclair, we have to get into the tower" Dorell stated "But the way is blocked by traps which we need to disable to get through the tower"

"I might be able to disable the traps" Farengar stated "I know a lot about these magical traps"

"So it" Daenerys stated "We'll meet back here when we're ready"

Farengar bowed and left the tent while Jorah looked at Daenerys "So this is it then" he stated "This war is nearly over"

"And I might finally have a home to settle" Daenerys stated "All m life all I ever wanted was a place to call home. After Wilhelm Darry died, we lost everything, our money was stolen and we were kicked out of our home. We wandered from place to place being hunted from the assassins that the Usurper sent after us. We could never stay in one place for very long and when I did get a home among the Dothraki, I lost it."

"And I've heard that the remaining Dothraki are fighting each other." Jorah stated "Many of the Khals were killed at Vaes Dothrak and the Free Cities are even raising armies to take land from the Dothraki. This could be the end of the Dothraki as a threat"

"Well all I hope is to have a home here" Daenerys stated "And then I can finally live in peace without fear of being murdered"

Jorah nodded at her.

Meanwhile, the Dothraki members who had come with Daenerys were staying in a different part of the camp. Daenerys' 3 baby dragons were being cared by her handmaidens Irri and Jhiqui. Many of the Rivenspire soldiers were wary of the Dothraki as they knew their history but Rakharo was good at talking to the soldiers and had begun chatting with the soldiers. He also kept an eye of two of the older warriors, Malakho and Kovarro to prevent them from causing trouble.

But none of them had noticed that Doreah had wandered off to another part of the camp. To an area where no one would see her. Doreah waited and then a red robbed man stepped in front of her "Took you long enough Raven" she stated

"I had to wait for the right time" Raven Cameron stated "Daenerys was on the move a lot"

"And the foolish girl has no idea that she has a Mythic Dawn cultist with her this entire time" Doreah sneered "And I'm very good at getting information, these soldiers are no different from the people I met during my years as a bed slave, they talk when they see my breasts. And I'm good at my job, I just love the feeling of someone's hands on my breasts"

"Well maybe we'll have time for that" Raven smirked "But first, tell me how guarded the dragons are?"

"Irri and Jhiqui keep an eye on them when Daenerys is not around" Doreah stated "And Daenerys is often busy discussing with the other lords about their plans. Jorah is with her while Farengar is currently investigating the passage to find a way through the passage which will lead them to the Doomcrag.

"Well with Farengar gone, this is the perfect time to take the dragons" Raven stated "I'll be hiding in the camp and you give the order when you're ready"

"Oh I will" Doreah sneered and then grabbed Raven's hand and rubbed it against her breast "But first, maybe we should spend some time together, I haven't had anyone with me ever since Vaes Dothrak"

Raven smirked and then grabbed Doreah and took her to another part of the camp so they could have fun together.

 **The Vale: The Eyrie:**

It was night time at the Eyrie and most of the guards had gone to sleep. Only a few were on guard and now Mychel Redfort along with the group he brought were ready to take the gates and open them for Yohn Royce's army. They first had to take out the patrolling guard with Mya quickly took care of by hitting his throat with an arrow and he was dragged out of sight. Then they had quickly taken care of the other guards and ordered Andar Royce and Harrold Hardyng were ordered to stand watch in case anyone else came. Symond and Mychel had then opened the gates into the Eyrie.

"It's done" Symond stated and looked at Mychel "Now give Royce the signal"

Mychel nodded and he took a flaming torch and waved it around in the air.

 **At the bottom of the Mountain:**

Lord Yohn Royce along with Lady Anya Waynwood and Horton Redfort stood with their army at the base of the mountain. They knew that the Eyrie was built to be impregnable but hopefully Mychel and his group could open the gates to allow them in but they would still have to hold the gates long enough to allow his army to get in. Then Yohn could see a flaming torch being waved around in the distance. Since it was night time it was easier to see. Yohn smiled as now it was time to march and he turned to Lady Anya "It's time"

"It sure is" Lady Anya smiled "Soon this madness will be over and we will control the Vale again. But who will rule the Vale after we remove Baelish and Lysa?"

"I think we will let the King decide that when the war is over" Yohn stated "But now we must take the city"

"Then let's get a move on" Ser Brynden Tully stated as he arrived. Brynden Tully along with the Fourth Legion had been sent by Martin to help deal with the Civil War. He had also ordered Baelish and Lysa to be captured so they could face trial for their crimes. Then the armies of the Vale loyal to Martin marched up the Mountain road to the Gates of the Eyrie.

 **Winterfell:**

Brandon Stark sat with Luwin and Dancia as they talked more about the history of the Septim Empire as Bran had developed a keen interest in that.

"The War of the Red Diamond was one of the bloodiest conflicts in the Empire's history" Dancia stated "It is very similar to the Dance of the Dragons civil war."

"So how did this War of the Red Diamond start?" Luwin asked "And why is it called that?"

"The war takes its name from the Amulet of Kings, the sacred Symbol of the Empire" Dancia stated "And it had a large red diamond in the centre. It is said that the story started when Kintyra II was crowned Empress. She became Empress at the age of 15 after her father Emperor Antiochus died. But Antiochus' sister Potema wanted the throne for herself and was banished from court after she called Kintyra a bastard child. She schemed with her son Uriel Septim III and gathered men loyal to them and attacked regions across the Empire. Kintyra was abducted and murdered early on when she was tricked into leading an army to the city of Glenpoint and was captured by rebel forces where she was then executed. Uriel then seized the Imperial city and crowned himself Emperor. But not everyone refused to bow and so the Civil war carried on. The loyalist forces were led by Kintyra's uncles, Magnus and Cephorus Septim. They led the forces loyal to Kintyra even though she was dead but they still had a better claim than Uriel Septim III. 7 years after the war began, 2 major battles took place, the Battle of Falconstar and the Battle of Ichidag. At Ichidag, Uriel's forces were defeated by Cephorus as his army was outnumbered; Uriel was captured and later killed by an angry mob while being transported for trial. But this outraged Potema who led the forces and defeated Magnus at Falconstar. Cephorus became emperor but his rule was filled with constant war, Potema wasn't yet defeated and was a powerful necromancer so she raised armies of undead to attack the Empire, eventually, 10 years after Uriel's defeat, Potema was killed at the Siege of Solitude, Cephorus died 3 years later and all his children died in the war, so Magnus became Emperor but the arrests that were made for criminals stressed him out and he died 5 years later. Then his son Pelagius III became Emperor and became known as Pelagius the Mad."

"The Mad Emperor!" Bran gasped "Was he has bad as the Mad King?"

Dancia shook her head "No" she answered "The Mad King suffered from paranoia which meant he saw enemies everywhere. Pelagius' madness was different as he often began to see things and act strangely. Eventually after he tried to bite a diplomat, he was sent to a mental asylum where he would die of a fever. His wife Katariah would rule until their son would become Emperor.

"That's quite a story" Osha the wildling woman stated

"Many books on the Septim Empire have been lost but there are a few that remain" Dancia stated "The temple of Kynareth here in the North has some books that we've kept since the Empire, protected them from the Faith of the Seven who would burn them to destroy the history they held."

"Do you think I could have a look at them?" Bran asked

"I can try" Dancia stated "But you must promise to look after them, these books have ancient magic used on them to preserve them, they are thousands of years old and could get damaged if they aren't handled properly."

Bran's mother Catelyn watched from nearby as she watched the talk between Bran and Dancia, Catelyn was very religious towards the Faith of the Seven but Bran was taking a bigger interest in the Faith of the Nine Divines. Her other children took more interest in the Faith of the Old Gods which were similar to the Nine Divines since Kynareth was viewed as one of these Old Gods since she was the goddess of nature. Only Sansa was interested in the Faith of the Seven but she couldn't force her children to worship the Seven, in the North, the Faith of the Seven was only a minority religion and only House Manderly worshipped the Seven. The Faith was looked down on by many houses such as Umber and Karstark so Catelyn couldn't do much. She was also worried as she had received a message from Harrenhal which said that her daughters were in danger. Sansa had escaped King's Landing and was now at Duskendale but the Tyrell army had laid siege to Duskendale. Martin had written that he was marching to Duskendale to save her daughters but when this war was over, Catelyn wanted both her daughters back home. Her family had been separated for far too long now and it was time for them to be reunited.

"My lady" came the voice of the Master of Arms Rodrik Cassel as he approached her and then he went on to greet Bran as well

"Ser Rodrik" Bran asked "What's wrong?"

"Guardsmen just rode in from the hills" Rodrik stated "There's an army approaching"

"Are we under attack?" Bran gasped in horror

"No" Rodrik stated and everyone sighed in relief "It's Theon and the First Legion, they seem to be marching to Winterfell with a few prisoners"

Bran looked at Luwin "Make sure the castle is ready for their arrival" he ordered "I want the castle to be organised when the Legion arrives"

"I'll get right to it" Luwin stated as he left the table to get the servants to sort the Great Hall out.

 **Beyond the Wall:**

After surviving the Battle at the Fist, the Night's Watch and Dawnguard wanted to get back to the Wall. Many weren't too happy about having to bring the Wildlings with them but there was little choice as they had an army of nearly 100,000 while the Night's Watch only had a small force. Besides with the threat of the White Walkers real, they had to fight together in order to survive and the captured Wight would prove that the threat was real. The captured Wight kept flaying around and trying to scratch everyone so they had throw it into a large cloth bag.

Commander Mormont looked at Jon "Well I see that you, Serena and the Dawnguard Ollrod have returned" he said "But what about the Watchmen I set with you and those other Dawnguard members Lynoit and Haker?"

Jon sighed and he shook his head "They didn't make it, we were ambushed by one of those undead bears that killed Haker, Hark, Stonesnake and Barber." He said "Then to gain the Wildlings trust, we had to find the Horn of Winter where we were ambushed by the dead again. Qhorin and Lynoit died in the fighting"

"But you survived" Mance Rayder stated as he approached them "It shows that you have a role to play in the Wars to Come"

Isran looked at Mance "You've been fighting these White Walkers for some time" he stated "We saw that Valyrian Steel and Dragonglass can kill them. But how come those Wights collapsed when we destroyed the Walkers"

"There may be a connection between the Walkers and Wights" Mance suggested "Maybe those Walkers raised those Wights and since we destroyed the Walker, the connection was also destroyed."

"Well that is useful information" Mormont stated and then looked at King Kurog and Arenea "Strange, in all my years of being in the Night's Watch, I've never seen people like that"

"That's because we stay isolated" Kurog stated "We had our home in the Frostfangs but didn't get involved with the Watch, we spent most of our time fighting each other."

"And my people are very secretive" Arenea stated "We can discuss more when we return"

"Well we should hurry up" Mormont stated "At least our Wounded are better thanks to Florentius"

 **Sharp Point: Narrow Sea:**

Stannis Baratheon stood at the helm of his flagship the Fury as it sailed towards Sharp Point. The rest of the royal fleet he had gathered sailed behind him. Stannis had received word that the attack on King's Landing had been delayed because the Resistance had been ambushed at Anvil and was now almost completely destroyed. With Sharp Point still in the Lannister Hands, Stannis had been ordered to capture the town in order to prevent an attack from behind and then he would sail into the Blackwater Bay and attack the city.

The Fury was a large three decked War Galley that had been Stannis' personal ship for years. The three decks had three hundred ores and a deck filled with Scorpions and catapults at the bow and stern. The ship had golden sails with the Baratheon Stag on, the only ship that Stannis had that was just as big was Martin's personal ship the Thunderstorm which Martin had given Stannis for the battle as was just as strong as the Fury. This ship had been Stannis' flagship ever since Robert's Rebellion, he had led the Siege of Dragonstone with this ship at the end of the war and it had been Stannis' flagship when he engaged Victorian Greyjoy and the Iron Fleet during the Battle off Fair Island during the Greyjoy Rebellion.

Davos Seaworth stood next to him as they approached Sharp Point "You really think we're ready for this?" he asked his lord

"We have to be" Stannis replied "Soon the war will be over and the rightful King will take his place on the Iron Throne. I just hope I can do my part and be remembered for it this time"

"What do you mean?" Davos asked

"During my brother's Rebellion, I held Storm's End for a year and would have died if it wasn't for you" Stannis replied "Ser Gawen Wylde and three other Knights tried to surrender and I had them imprisoned for it. And I never got any thanks for it and I failed to stop the Targaryen's escaping during the Siege of Dragonstone. Then during the Greyjoy Rebellion, I defeat the Iron Fleet but never got any thanks for it, the invasion went quickly because I defeated their fleet so they didn't have many ships to defend themselves with. And now I've been rewarded Storm's End and I never did anything"

"Martin always said that you deserve more than what you were given" Davos stated "That's why he gave you Storm's End, with Renly now dead, you are the rightful ruler of Storm's End."

The Royal fleet continued to sail towards Sharp Point and soon they saw the castle ahead but they saw a fleet waiting for them in the harbour and the lead ship had a golden hull "The Justice Stannis said grimly "Travis Thresh is here"

"Why aren't they getting ready to attack?" Davos questioned "Those ships should have been ready to attack by now"

Then Stannis saw one of the smaller ships sail forwards but it had the white Flag of Surrender "They're surrendering?" Stannis gasped "What's going on here, why are they surrendering?"

"I guess we're about to find out" Davos stated as the Fury sailed towards Sharp Point with the scorpions and catapults armed in case it turned out to be a trap.

 **Westerlands: Near Lannisport:**

Robb Stark wandered around the camp, in just a few days they would be at the walls of Lannisport. If the plan worked, they would surround the city and capture it along with Reginald Lannister, even though Tywin was secretly on Martin's side, Reginald was not and they had been ordered to capture him since he had been plotting to overthrow Tywin and become Warden of the West. Knowing Tywin's past actions, Robb knew it was a bad idea to anger Tywin Lannister, they may not be able to capture Casterly Rock but they could capture Lannisport. Robb met up with his commanders to make sure that everything was ready and the siege equipment was being built so they were ready to attack the city. Greatjon Umber and his son Smalljon was eager for a fight along with Rickard Karstark and his men. The men of House Westerling were here as well while Tytos Brax had been sent back to Kayce to help lead the troops by sea alongside Roose Bolton and his son Domeric.

As Robb wandered around, his attention turned to the Healer's tent where he saw young Jeyne Westerling helping the sick and injured soldiers though since there hadn't been a battle for some time, there weren't many. Robb couldn't help but stare at Jeyne, she was quite pretty but Robb knew that he was meant to marry a lady of House Frey but he just couldn't stop thinking about Jeyne. He entered the tent and Jeyne didn't notice him as he began preparing some Healing supplies. Then she jumped in shock when she saw Robb "Forgive me Lord Stark" she stated "I didn't notice you were there"

"There's nothing to forgive" Robb stated "I was seeing if you were okay"

"Well I'm fine right now" Jeyne stated "Soon this war will be over and we will be able to go home"

Robb noticed that there was a bit of fear in her words "You sound like you don't want to go home?" he questioned

Jeyne sighed "My family is not in the best of positions" she stated "I don't have the best relationship with my mother as other people do"

"You don't like your mother?" Robb questioned

Jeyne nodded "M mother sees me as nothing but a tool she can use to gain power. She married into a noble family so she could lift her position and is one of the reasons why my family is looked down upon by others"

Robb looked at her "Tell me about your family?" he asked

Jeyne sat down on a chair and looked at Robb "House Westerling is an old family, we were petty Kings once during the Age of Heroes and a wealthy family, members have been in the Kingsguard for a few of the Targaryen Kings. We have remained loyal vassals of House Lannister for years but now most of our wealth and power is gone"

"How has it gone?" Robb asked

"Some of my ancestors haven't made the best choices" Jeyne admitted "Like many nobles families in the Westerlands, our families fortune comes from the mines but we mined our gold quickly and our mines were already drying up for years. As a result we ended up falling into debt and being forced to sell some of our working mines to pay off our debts. But during the rule of Baelor the Blessed, we faced fines for refusing to convert"

"You don't worship the Seven?" Robb questioned

"Our family has ties to ancient families from the ancient Septim Empire" Jeyne stated "As a result we worshipped the Nine Divines and have for years and refused to give up our traditions."

Robb smiled at her "It takes a lot of courage to defy others" Robb stated

"My father has been determined to regain the power he has lost" Jeyne stated "My mother just wants to use me to gain more power while father hopes to fix the damage. King Martin has agreed to return some of our land to us so we can rebuilt and give is protection from fanatics"

"Martin has always been one for Religious freedom" Robb smiled and then his smile fell "I just wish I could follow my heart but I'm promised to another"

"And who does your heart follow?" Jeyne asked

Robb smiled at her and before he could stop himself, Robb's lips were pressed against Jeyne's. Jeyne was shocked at that but then she melted into it.

"Lord Stark" a voice boomed and the two broke the kiss to see Greatjon Umber staring at them and then he smirked "I'll leave you two alone" then he walked away and then Robb and Jeyne stared at each other again and smiled before they kissed again.

 **The Vale: The Eyrie**

Yohn Royce's army had entered the Eyrie undetected along with Brynden Tully and the Fourth Legion. With the main gate open, the army quickly advanced through the courtyard and caught the forces unexpected. But Baelish's forces had quickly sounded the alarm and been ordered to protect Baelish and Lysa. A small force of 2000 men led by Vardis Egen had remained to try and hold the army off but they were no match for Yohn Royce's army, Baelish's army had been reduced after the defeats at Gulltown and Strongsong so now Baelish only had around 10000 soldiers at the Eyrie but he could have held them off but he would no longer be able to since they had entered the Eyrie.

During the fight, Vardis engaged Brynden "I cannot believe you" Vardis hissed "Your forgetting your family's words, you're going against your family, Lady Lysa is your niece" he stated as the two of them locked swords together

"Lysa has betrayed her family and sided with a criminal" Brynden snarled "She is been declared a traitor for the murder of her husband, that means she is no longer family and by helping her, you are also a traitor"

"I swore an Oath of Lady Lysa" Vardis snarled "I will serve her" the two of them carried on fighting as the courtyard was filled with fighting as the soldiers fought each other. Vardis didn't notice his men being killed and then he swung too hard and Brynden stabbed him through the chest. Vardis looked at the blade in shock before he fell to his knees and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell face first to the ground. As Vardis died, the rest of his men lost courage and ran, some of them surrendered and saw that the battle was over.

"Come" Yohn Royce spoke "We have to get to the throne room and all this madness will come to an end."

 **Meanwhile:**

In the Throne room of the Eyrie, Lady Lysa sat on her throne breast feeding Robin as Baelish stood in front of her with Lyn Corbray next to her.

"They have breached the gates my Lord" Lyn stated "The army is inside the castle"

"How did they get inside?" Lysa demanded "The Eyrie is impregnable"

"They may have found a secret tunnel to open the gates" Lyn suggested "Our army is falling apart, we have to escape, we cannot stay here"

"But there is no other way out of here" Baelish stated "There is only one way in or out of the Eyrie, but I'm not surrendering"

"I wasn't suggesting that" Lyn smiled "I was suggesting that we fight and find another way out of here, we still have a few guards left."

But then there was banging on the door which then slammed open and Lord Yohn Royce entered along with the other Lords Decelerate and the Commanders of the Fourth Legion with Ser Brynden Tully. Lyn sneered when he saw his former Squire Ser Michel with them.

"So, the little boy survived" he sneered "I was wondering what happened when my men didn't return"

"I saved him" Mya stated as she revealed herself "I saw Mychel from your men and brought him to Royce."

"Well, I see you've gained yourself a lover" Lyn mocked "It's a shame no one will accept her"

Mychel didn't answer but then Yohn spoke up "Enough!" he snapped "It is over, Lady Lysa, Ser Lyn and Baelish, in the name of the Rightful King Martin Baratheon, I place you under arrest for your crimes against the realm and treason, now surrender"

"I will not!" Lysa snapped "I will not let you take my son's birthright"

"Lysa please" Brynden begged "End this madness, it's over, your armies have been defeated, your son will be allowed to remain Lord of the Vale"

"No!" Lysa snapped "They'll use him, they'll take my son's birthright, kill them, kill them!" I command it!"

It was clear that Lysa had snapped and gone completely insane but even so, her men drew their swords and then began fighting them, but they stood no chance against a much bigger force though Lyn Corbray was still an expert fighter and was able to kill several of his enemies until he came against his former squire Ser Mychel and then the two of them began fighting each other.

"I've trained you well boy!" Lyn mocked "But you are still no match for me" they fought against each other for some time until Mychel was backed dangerously close to the moon door which had been opened before the fight. Then Lyn knocked Mychel's sword aside and knocked Mychel down and stood above him with his sword raised "Goodbye boy, you were a good squire but your use has come to an end" but as he brought the sword down, Mychel managed to kick him in the arm which made him drop his sword. Lyn instead drew a dagger and prepared to stab him but then he was struck in the arm with an arrow which made him drop the dagger which Mychel grabbed and shoved it straight into Lyn's chest. Lyn gasped at this but then Mychel placed his hand of Lyn's waist and threw him off him which sent Lyn falling out of the Moon door. Mychel watched as his former trainer fell towards the ground and out of sight as he couldn't see him hitting the ground.

"Mychel" a voice called and he looked towards Mya who helped him up "It's over, we've won"

Mychel watched as the guards grabbed Baelish and threw him to his knees, he was more corporative since he knew it was over. But Lysa tried to fight the men that grabbed her and took Robin from her "No, give him to me!" she screamed "Give me back my Sweetrobin, he needs his milk" the guards took no notice from her as they looked at Royce for their commands.

"Throw Lysa and Baelish in the Sky cells" he ordered "As for the boy, keep him safe, their fate will be decided by the King when the war is over."

Mychel watched as the men dragged the prisoners away and he smiled as now the Civil War in the Vale was over for now as they defeated their leader and the remaining Houses that swore to Baelish would surrender. Mychel smiled as Mya wrapped her arm around him and leaned into his shoulder.

 **Crownlands: Sharp Point:**

Stannis Baratheon along with Davos Seaworth walked through Sharp Point along with some of their soldiers. The soldiers at Sharp Point had stood down and surrendered as soon as they walked by which confused Stannis.

"Why have these soldiers surrendered?" Stannis questioned "I thought they would have been ordered to defend this place"

"I guess when we meet the leader we will find out" Davos stated

Soon the entered a room which seemed to be some kind of meeting room and a man who looked like he was the leader here looked at them "Ah, Lord Stannis" he greeted "I see you have arrived"

"Who are you?" Stannis demanded "And why did you surrender so quickly?"

The man looked at them "I am Admiral Travis Thresh, former assistant to Joffrey, but now I've had enough of him and his tyrannical ways so I've decided to change sides"

"This late into the war?" Stannis questioned "I've heard that you were responsible for the near destruction of the Resistance, how can we trust you"

"I'm not asking you to trust me" Travis stated "I just want to help the right side, as long as I get what I was promised, assistance for my war against the Slavers, Assistance that was promised to me but now I realised that they never planned to give me it. And there is someone here you can trust, someone who has been helping you, the man who passed messages onto the Resistance"

Davos and Stannis looked as another man entered the room and were shocked to see the Scared face of Sandor Clegane.

 **Duskendale:**

The Tyrell army had surrounded Duskendale and had begun to attack the city. Lord Rykker had called all his men to the walls along with the remaining Resistance and they had begun to fire at the enemy soldiers. But even though a good chunk of the army had left with Lord Tyrell after he had been called back to King's Landing, the Tyrell's still had a larger army. The civilians had been evacuated to the centre parts of town to protect them while the archers defended the walls. Thankfully, the Resistance had been able to detach the Scorpions from the King Robert's Hammer and bring them to the walls along with some small catapults and they had taken care of the battering ram that the Tyrells had with them. Arya along with Anguy from the Brotherhood were helping the archers out. But despite what they were able to do, they knew they did not have long, Duskendale had a large population and there weren't many supplies left and soon they would run out of food. They also couldn't send a force out of the gates to attack because they would be outnumbered so the only option was to wait until help arrived.

Arya stood on the walls alongside Camarlo, Beric and Thoros "How long do you think we can last here?" Arya asked

"If the Tyrell army breaks through the walls then not long" Camarlo stated "The Southern Wall has taken damage from the rocks that hit earlier, if we're not careful then the wall could collapse and we'll be slaughtered.

"Can't we use the ships to escape?" Arya asked

"There's not enough space" Camarlo stated "Not enough for everyone here, there's too many Civilians who will be slaughtered for this, we can't leave them behind"

Thoros looked at them "I've looked into the flames for the answers" he stated "They told me that help would come for us"

"With luck Prince Martin will arrive" Beric stated "He was at Harrenhal before"

"But can he arrive in time?" Arya questioned "If the wall breaks before he gets here then there is no way we can survive."

Then what they feared happened, another rock from a catapult hit the wall near the bottom which created a hole and then a whole section of the wall collapsed leaving a gateway into the city. Lord Rykker saw then and yelled out to his men "All men, get to that breech, hold the walls at all costs"

Arya watched as the men from the city began running to the Southern Wall to defend the area where the hole had formed. Arya looked back at the Dun Fort "I'm sorry Sansa" she said to herself "I tried."

Arya looked at the Tyrell army which looked like they were ready to charge at the area where the wall had collapsed, but before they could, there was the sound of a faint war horn which got everyone's attention and they looked to the forest, then thousands of horse came charging from the woods. They charged at the disordered Tyrell forces and then foot soldiers followed, Arya smiled when she saw these new soldiers displaying the black dragon in a diamond shape on a red field, it was Martin and the Legions, they had arrived in time to save them.

 **King's Landing:**

Tywin Lannister had been restored to his position as Hand of the King and he had called the Small Council to discuss the War. Tywin was in the small council chambers along with the King, Cersei, Commander Andens, Gyles Rosby, Varys and Bennard Brune had gathered in the Small Council chambers. Tyrion was also in the council chambers as well along with Lord Mace Tyrell AND Tywin's brother Kevan. Mace had been ordered to return to King's Landing with some of his men to defend the city, Mace had brought 25,000 of his men back and left another 15,000 left to attack Duskendale under the command of Lord Mathias Rowan.

"When Martin takes Duskendale he will come here" Tywin stated "We need every man we can get to defend the city."

"We have more than enough men" Joffrey stated "We have the Tyrells and Lannisters behind me"

"But not our full forces" Tywin argued "The Tyrells have brought 25,000 men while my forces only have 20,000, then we have the Crownlands forces of around 8,000 and our sellswords of about 5,000. That gives us 58,000 men."

"And how many does Martin have?" Cersei asked

"Martin has both the Second and Fifth Legions as well as half of the First Legion" Tyrion stated "That's 25,000 men alone. And he has at least 30,000 men from the Reach who sided with Garlen and Loras and maybe 25,000 men from the Stormlands under Stannis' command"

Tywin then looked at the map of the city on the table "Knowing Martin he will surround the city with his armies. What is the status of our fleet"

"Not good at all" Gyles stated "We hardly have any ships to take on Stannis' fleet, we lost a few when we tried to take Travis' fleet"

"And there's more" Varys stated "My little birds have told me that Travis was at Sharp Point and has handed the castle over to Stannis and has no sided with him in return for the aid we had promised him"

"And now they have another great commander" Tyrion stated though inside he was smirking, he had been the one to free Sandor and sneak him to Travis and help convince him to side with Martin.

Kevan looked at the map "Martin will be able to defeat Mathias' army at Duskendale and then he will march on the city" he stated "We will surrounded on three sides, Martin to the North, Stannis to the south and Garlen to the west. And we have no other reinforcements we can call upon, ravens from the West tell us that Lannisport is under attack so they are unable to reinforce us. Whatever happens, this will be the battle that decided the ending of the war."

"We still have some Wildfire in the city" Cersei stated "We can fire it at the armies"

This made some of the others groan in annoyance "That is a shit idea" Tyrion stated

"Tyrion is right" Tywin admitted though he hated to agree with his dwarf son "Our men will just panic and set fire to the walls, that is too risky, we'll have to find another plan"

Soon the entire council as arguing with each other on what to do though Tywin was happy, he had intended to hand the city over to Martin and end the war, even if he wasn't secretly supporting Martin, even he could see that this war was unwinnable for Joffrey, he had lost most of his support and now was about to be attacked by a large army. Tywin was prepared for the ending of the war which would come soon.

 **Winterfell: The North:**

Bran sat in the Great Hall of Winterfell with Maester Luwin and Rodrik Cassel sitting next to him. Catelyn had gone to take Rickon to bed as it was now getting late. The three of them watched as Bran's friend Theon entered the Great Hall with a couple of Legion soldiers and three prisoners in chains.

"Theon" Bran greeted "It's good to see you here"

"It's good to see you too little lord" Theon greeted back "I'm here of Legion business, some of the men of the First Legion who remained here are stationed at Moat Cailin and Deepwood Motte to prevent them from being captured but the rest of them have returned to Fort Snowhawke, on my way I decided to stop off here in deliver a few prisoners we captured at Deepwood Motte."

Bran looked at the three people in chains "And who are these prisoners?" he asked

"Two of them are Highborn hostages" Theon stated "May I introduce Tristifer Botley along with my former Sister Yara Greyjoy. The other is one of my sister's lovers Qarl the Maid"

Bran was shocked that Theon was so willing to deliver his own sister as a prisoner "And why have you done this to your own sister?" he asked

"We are only related by blood" Theon replied "I haven't seen her since the Rebellion and the only time was when I returned to the islands. But it was clear that my father raised her to replace me and she supported father in his planned invasion. It makes it very clear that she is no alley of mine, we may be related by blood but I was raised by your father and I will follow in his ways, not the ways of the Ironborn which only bring death"

"So why did you bring them here?" Rodrik asked

"I thought it would be wiser to have them imprisoned here at Winterfell" Theon replied "Fort Snowhawke is still not fully complete and the dungeons still need repairing, it's too risky in case they escape and Fort Snowhawke is located near the coast so I didn't want them to escape."

"We'll imprison them here in Winterfell and have them under guard" Bran stated "But what will happen to the Iron Islands?"

"That will depend on what Martin orders" Theon stated "Most likely he will order the crush the Rebellion but be harsher to prevent further Rebellions. I don't really care what, that place is not my home anymore"

Then the Legion soldiers took the three prisoners to the dungeons where they would be kept until the war's end. Then Theon left with his men to go back to Fort Snowhawke and wait for further orders.

 **Rivenspire:**

Daenerys had joined Dorell and Tamrith in the leader's tent after Farengar had returned from his mission. Jorah along with Skordo and Janeve were with them as the Farengar discussed his plans along with Verandis and Gwendis

"I have managed to unseal the doors using the runes in the chamber" Farengar explained "The runes showed the symbols of the 13 ancient standing stones and they had to be activated in a certain order according to a riddle that was etched in a tablet. It easy when you know what you're doing"

"So the way through is clear?" Dorell asked

Farengar nodded "Our army can march through, but there is a problem, Montclair along with his new friend have summoned an army of Daedra to fight including a Bone Colossus, that thing will tear us apart if we go at it alone"

"So we'll have to fight it together?" Tamrith stated

"It seems that way" Farengar answered

Daenerys looked at Farengar "Have you learnt anything about this new friend Montclair has?"

Farengar nodded "There was a bit of a journal left which explains that this new friend happens to be someone who we've encountered before, it was Raven Cameron, one of the Mythic Dawn's higher ranked members."

"This fight isn't going to be that easy is it?" Daenerys questioned

Farengar shook his head "I doubt it" he answered "We'll have to stick together if we're going to win this."

But then someone rushed into the tent and Daenerys turned to see it was Rakharo who had a look of shock on her face **"Khaleesi"** he said in Dothraki **"There's been an incident at your tent"**

Daenerys looked shocked and fearful **"What kind of incident?"** she asked back in Dothraki

Rakharo looked at her **"You better come and see"** he then left the tent and they went back to her section of the camp where it looked like there had been a fight **"We were attacked"** Rakharo stated **"Some stranger wearing a Red Robe attacked us and killed several of your followers including Malakho and Kovarro. Then he entered your tent."**

Daenerys had a look of fear on her face as her dragons were in there and she rushed into the tent where she saw Irri and Jhiqui lying on the ground. Irri had been strangled but was still alive along with Jhiqui though they both had bruises on their heads.

"Where are they?" Daenerys gasped when she saw that the rest of her tent had been smashed and her 3 dragons were gone "Where are my Dragons!"

Then a soft gasp came and Daenerys looked at Irri who was rest in her lap "Dorea" she said softly "She took them, she was working for them the whole time" then Irri fell unconscious again and Daenerys looked at Farengar and Jorah shocked

 **Duskendale:**

Martin's attack on the Tyrell force attacking Duskendale came by surprise and the force had been completely overrun. Many soldiers panicked when the horses charged from the woods as they did not have time to form a defensive spear line and this allowed the horses to charged all around the Tyrells. When the battle was over, 8000 Tyrell soldiers were killed with another 3,000 captured. The remaining 4,000 had managed to flee south but their leader Lord Mathias Rowan was among those who were captured. Martin suffered less than 2,000 casualties in the battle.

Now that the battle was over, the bodies were being cleared up and burned while Martin and his leaders went entered the tent which had been the Tyrell leader's camp. They were joined by Lord Rykker, Camarlo, Beric, Thoros and Arya Stark.

"It's good to see that you're alright Arya" Martin stated

"It's good to see you too" Arya greeted back "Sansa's over in the city, alive but scared."

"Then we'll take her to Harrenhal where she'll be protected" Alessia stated "And now we can begin the march to King's Landing"

"We're about 3 days march from the city" Tullius stated "Stannis is at Sharp Point and will be able to sail into the Blackwater in 3 days, 2 if he has the wind."

"Make sure he does it in three days" Martin ordered "We have to arrive at the same time"

"Garlen and his forces are at Wendwater and it will take him three days to make it to the city as well" Randyl Tarly stated

"Well then, send the raven" Martin ordered "It's time for this war to end"

Tullius then looked at Martin "The army has gathered outside" he stated "I think you need to give them a speech"

"Our morale is high" Ulfric stated "But a speech never hurts"

Martin nodded and then he left the tent and saw his army had gathered. The forces of the Legions that were with him along with what remained of the Resistance and some of the Crownlands that had sworn to him "Men!" Martin called out "The time has come, the final battle awaits us, the battle that will decide the end of this war." He then looked at what was left of the Resistance "We haven't gotten this far without loses, the brave Resistance of the Crownlands fought bravely, their numbers may have been reduced but they still fight on. But even if we take loses we can still win this fight. We have three armies to surround the city and the enemy has nowhere to go, we have men on the inside that can help us." Martin saw that all of his soldiers were paying attention "Now this is our chance to end this war and end the rule of my tyrannical brother who is just as bad as the Mad King that my father defeat. Are you with me?" the men yelled in response to say yes "Will you fight" the men cheered again "Will we triumph" the men cheered loudly in response.

Then Beric smiled as he came into view and drew his sword "Long live King Martin Baratheon"" he yelled "The rightful King!"

All of the men began to cheer and chant his name, their morale was high and Martin smiled that his men were ready and they respected him and they didn't follow him because they feared him. When the cheering had died down, Martin's forces including the Legions, the remaining Resistance, Beric's brotherhood, Rykker's men and Randyl Tarly's forces all began to march south toward King's Landing, soon the war would be over and the Tyrant Joffrey would be replaced by a better King"

 **Lannisport:**

Lord Reginald Lannister sat in his office in the Lannister manor house in Lannisport. This house was the largest building in Lannisport but it paled in comparison to Casterly Rock. This manor house was the seat of House Lannister of Lannisport and it was where they ruled the city. But they had to obey the orders of the main Lannister family of Casterly Rock, something which Reginald wanted to change. As a boy he had grown up in the shadow of Tywin Lannister. Everyone in the Westerlands feared him but also respected him in some way. Reginald knew that Tywin had a bad relationship with his younger brothers Tygett and Gerion but they wouldn't do anything against him. Reginald secretly conspired with other lords who wanted to see Tywin fall, many of them were the younger brothers of the ruling families and his plan to take over Casterly Rock had worked and he killed Stafford Lannister at Oxcross who was Tywin's brother in law. But then his army had been overrun and his companion Rupert Brax was killed. Rupert had desired to take over Hornvale from his nephew Tytos Brax. But now everything was falling apart and now he was surrounded at Lannisport by both land and sea. Daven Lannister had also told everyone that Reginald was plotting to take over Casterly Rock and now many other lords in the Westerlands had joined him. But that news hadn't reached inside Lannisport so Reginald's men still didn't know his plans.

Reginald was now talking to a man in red armour, this was Captain Vylarr, the captain of the city watch of Lannisport, just like the proper city watch at King's Landing that Martin had trained, these city guards were well trained fighters and were nicknamed the Red Cloaks due to their red cloaks of House Lannister "We hold the city at all costs" Reginald hissed at Vylarr "I don't care what it takes, I will not allow them to take the city"

"My lord" Vylarr stated "My men are brave but some are thinking about deserting, I've already hanged several of my men who were plotting to open the gates, there's talk that the war will soon be over and King Joffrey will lose"

"All treasonous rumours!" Reginald snapped "Hang anyone who even speaks of them, install Marshall Law, no one leaves their house while the city is under attack"

"Yes my lord" Vylarr sighed as he left

Reginald was all alone and he sighed, his plans were all falling apart as he knew that this war was over and his side would lose, Tywin knew what he had done and it was likely that he would lose his head and his family would lose control of Lannisport. Reginald remembered the Reynes of Castermere and how they had been wiped out and the same will probably happen to his family and he refused to just flee and live as an outlaw. But then he felt something strange and he drew his sword as he felt there was someone in the room and he turned and pointed his sword at a black robed figure.

"It's been a while Reginald" the man spoke. This man had a very pale, almost white face with long white hair that was wearing a crown made from bones. His robes had a red skull stitched on and he held a large staff made from bones with a skull at the tip.

Reginald sighed as he put his sword away "I haven't seen you for some time Worm King" he said "Is there a reason why you are here?"

The worm king smirked "You may be in luck, my Worm Cult are ready to reveal themselves, the Mythic Dawn revealed themselves when they destroyed Vaes Dothrak but they are nowhere near ready. Our attack will take out their armies and their king in one attack and we will use the chaos to start our invasion. The Lord of Domination demands it"

"And I will help however I can" Reginald replied

"Just make sure you keep up your bargain" The Worm King ruled "The Lord could just take your soul instead if you fail" and then the Worm King vanished into a portal leaving Reginald alone.

 **Chapter end:**

 **Another chapter finished and now we're getting close to the end of season 2, just 2 chapters left. The next one will be the big battle of King's Landing which will be the main part of the chapter but there will be other little things. We will also learn more of the Dark Elves and some of Travis Thresh's past in the next chapter. This chapter took so long because of my exams and I'm sorry that it took so long to write but you hopefully won't have to wait as long for the next one.**


	24. The Battle of King's Landing:

**The Battle of King's Landing:**

 **Narrow Sea:**

Davos Seaworth stood at the stern of his ship, the Black Bertha along with his son Mathos. The Black Bertha was Davos' personal ship which he had used during his days of smuggling though it had been upgraded over the years. The ships in Stannis' fleet were ready for a fight, they had been preparing for this day since the Civil War started and soon the Civil War would be over and Martin Baratheon would be King of Westeros. Although some of the men were getting a bit seasick as the seas had been rough for some time.

Mathos looked out to sea "The tide's against us" he stated to his father

"Aye but we have the wind" Davos responded "She'll blow us straight to the gates"

"You're coming home" Mathos stated

Davos chuckled "King's Landing hasn't been my home for twenty years. I spent most of my life dodging the royal fleet, and now I'm sailing right at one of them"

"This is the real royal fleet" Mathos stated

"It will be once Martin becomes King" Davos stated "He hasn't crowned himself yet.

"When the sun rises, Martin will sit on the Iron Throne" Mathos stated

"Gods be good" Davos sighed

"God" Davos stated "There is only one God and he watches over us"

Davos sighed, the Red Priestess had managed to convert some of the people to the Red God of R'hllor including Mathos but most weren't interested in religion "Remember son, Prince Martin is devoted to the Faith of the Nine Divines and will not allow someone to attack other religions"

"Well maybe one day he will see the truth" Mathos stated "After all, the Red God did grant him dragons. The people of King's Landing did not choose the false King Joffrey Baratheon, they say that he is as mad as the Mad King himself and they would cheer if he was kicked off the throne."

"They have a big army at the city" Davos stated

"And we have a bigger one" Mathos claimed "Their fleet is damaged from Anvil while we're at full strength. We will surround the city on three sides"

"Those walls have never been breached" Davos claimed "But there are supporters of Martin in the city which will open the gates for us and we will claim the city and remove Joffrey from the throne."

"I have faith in the Lord of Light" Mathos claimed "I have faith in our lords and I have faith in you"

 **Further back in the fleet:**

Despite Stannis being leader of the fleet, he had stayed a bit back to keep an eye on their new ally. Alongside Stannis' flagship, the Fury, the golden hull of the Justice along with the other ships of Travis' fleet. Travis Thresh himself was currently on board the Fury inside Stannis cabin. Travis and Stannis were sat at his desk as they poured themselves a drink.

"You should know why I'm keeping you under watch" Stannis stated to Travis

"I'm not surprised" Travis stated as he drank from his cup "I was working for your enemies just a few days ago"

Stannis drank from his cup and looked at Travis "I don't trust you and neither do many of us here. You sided with our enemy and then just defected, why did you do that"

Travis looked at him "I'm not sure someone like you would understand what I do" he stated "You're from Westeros and have never seen how life is for many common people in Essos, especially those who are former slaves"

That caught Stannis' attention "Wait, you were once a slave?"

Travis rolled back his sleeve to reveal a branded mark on his upper arm "Many years ago, my parents had a ship; we were just simple merchants who made a living by travelling around buying and selling. It was a good life, but it all changed when one day we were attacked by pirates. My father was killed by a man who wore an eye patch, he was the only man on that ship who spoke, and everyone else never spoke a word. Then he had his way with my mother before selling us to a Slaver. I never saw her again and I was sold to a fighting pit, they originally used me for something their top fighters could just kill, but I was smart, I used their strength against them, and killed my first opponent. Soon I became a well known fighter who used cunning and skill against brute strength. Those skills allowed me to escape but I didn't want others to suffer what I suffered, so I made it my vow to end the practise of Slavery wherever I could. So I began rescuing other slaves and created a small rebellion. I raided a shipyard and liberated thousands of slaves as well as gaining a fleet; the Justice was one of those ships. Then I needed a headquarters so I was able to sneak men into the city of New Ghis and it took a while but we took over the city and now it's our staging grounds. But there was one thing I lacked, I needed the support of other nations and there was no way I could get that in Essos since many cities supported slavery except for Braavos so when the offer came in, I accepted it. Of course they were just using me but then the Hound convinced me that this Martin would be more willing to give me the aid I need for my war."

Stannis looked at her "If there's anything I hate its Slavery." He stated "It's barbaric how people can be sold like property and I would assist however I can but I'm needed here. If you can aid us then Martin could give you the aid, he always keeps his word"

Travis smiled "Just remember, there are still some ships in the bay that support Joffrey but I'm sure we can take them out together, I already damaged some when they tried to take my ships"

Stannis smiled "Well, we better get to work, we're approaching the city"

 **King's Landing: Red Keep:**

In the Red Keep, Tyrion Lannister lay in his bed with Shae next to him. After Tywin's return, Tyrion had moved away from his father so that he wouldn't see that he had the girl he slept with back at the Lannister camp, Tywin had warned him not to bring Shae and warned that she would be hanged if caught so he slept away from his father. Tyrion was also under a lot of stress since the day was approaching. Today was the day when Martin arrived with his army and attacked the city. This would be the battle that would end the war and hopefully it would end with Martin winning and Joffrey being kicked off the throne. But he had been getting a lot of sleepless nights and having Shae with him made him more comfortable.

"Are you afraid my Lion?" Shae asked as she woke up

"Just a little" Tyrion admitted "This is the day where this war ends hopefully. Everything I have worked for will be decided today. But if my sister or the king discovers us then my head will be on a spike."

"I won't let them hurt you" Shae stated

Tyrion looked at her "I'm a Lannister; I don't have a choice in all this. It's not your war."

Shae moved from beside Tyrion and then lay on top of him "It is now" she stated

Tyrion chuckled "You can't fuck your way out of everything" he stated

Shae smirked "I have so far" she stated "Do you remember what you said to me when you first met me in your tent. That I should fuck you like it's the last day on this earth." Shae and Tyrion leaned into each other and kissed each other.

 **In another part of the keep:**

Hand of the King Tywin Lannister along with his daughter sat together in a room as Tywin was making plans for the upcoming battle

"Father you can't be serious about having Joffrey out there fighting?" Cersei stated "He has no place on the battlefield"

"He is the King" Tywin stated "And that means he has to be a leader and if he stays in the Red Keep then everyone will lose faith in him. He will be given the best armour money can buy and he will be at the Mud gate where the fighting will be less intense." He then looked at his daughter "You're not as smart as you think you are, because of you, this war started and you did nothing to control your son and prevent him from making these mistakes. After this battle you will have no more control since it's clear you can't control your son. I will not allow another war to start up so soon after he started this one"

"I am the Queen" Cersei snapped

"You were the queen" Tywin stated "But when Joffrey marries, that girl will be the queen, you will just be a figurehead after that like all the other queens." Cersei then looked at what Cersei was holding "And what is that you're holding"

Cersei placed the bottle on the table "It's essence of Nightshade" she stated "I took it from Pycelle's quarters"

"And why do you have this?" Tywin asked "One drop calms nerves, three drops brings dreamless sleep while 10 drops will kill you" he narrowed his eyes "I won't let you do something foolish with this so I think I will take this with me. Once the battle is over, it won't matter who's as Joffrey will no longer act like a vicious idiot anymore. Now I must go get ready for the battle" Tywin left the room leaving an angry Cersei behind who glared at her father as she drank some wine.

 **The Wall:**

Lord Commander Jeor Mormont and the forces of the Night's Watch, Dawnguard and Mance Rayder's Wildings have arrived at the Gates to Castle Black. The master of arms Alliser Thorne stood at the top of the wall watching over and he was not too happy about seeing the Wildlings

"Open the gate" Jeor ordered

On the wall, Alliser looked down at the Wildlings gathered, he had no idea what was going on and he hated the Wildlings. But the Lord Commander gave him an order and he nodded to the men to open the gates though many of the Watchmen were reluctant to open the gates to the Wildlings but they had their orders from the Lord Commander.

Soon, everyone was coming through the wall, the Dawnguard, the Night's Watch and the Wildlings. Many of the Watchmen who stayed at the Wall during the Great Ranging were glaring at the Wildlings.

Alliser stood next to Mormont "Why did you allow these savages through?" he asked "For Thousands of Years the Night's Watch has kept the Wildlings out and now you've just allowed them through"

"There are worse enemies North of the Wall" Jeor replied "The tales that the Deserters and fleeing Wildlings said were true"

"The dead are alive?" Alliser questioned "You saw them?"

Jeor nodded "We were attacked at the Fist; I lost half our party and would have lost more if the Jon didn't convince Mance to aid us"

"Mance Rayder the King beyond the Wall?" Alliser questioned "He was one of us and that makes him a deserter?"

Jeor sighed "As much as I hate to admit it, we need Mance; he's the only one who can keep these Wildings in line. Besides, I really don't want to fight one of them" Jeor pointed at the wall as a couple of Giants came through. It had been difficult for them to get through the wall as they were too big to fit through the tunnel and they had to bend over. Their Mammoths had been just as difficult to get through as they had gotten stuck at times.

Alliser stared in shock "I always thought that Giants were just stories"

Jeor chuckled "And if you think that's odd, then they will be just as strange"

Alliser stared in shock as the Orcs and Dark Elves came through the wall "I've never seen Wildlings like them"

"That's because they never get involved with the Watch" Isran stated as he came over "We'll need to speak with Mance about where the Wildlings will stay, it's a good thing that we still have some castles built"

"They can stay in them for now" Jeor stated "But I would like Mance here, soon we will get visitors who will want the Wildlings out, we need Mance here"

It was then that Tormund came through the wall carrying the sack that held the Wight. Mance Rayder was with him and the two of them walked over to Jeor "Where should we put this thing?" Tormund asked

"Put it in the cells" Jeor ordered "I want it watched at all times, remember, we need it to show everyone that the stories are true" Tormund and Mance nodded and then they carried the Wight away.

Alliser looked at Jeor "Was that one of them?" he asked

"It is" Isran stated "A live Wight we captured at the Fist"

 **West of King's Landing:**

Garlen Tyrell sat on his horse alongside his brother Loras. Their army of around 20,000 had been marching towards the city but had been ordered to rest so Stannis could take Sharp Point. But now they had begun marching again and now the city was within their sights. They weren't far now and Garlen could see Blackwater Bay with King Joffrey's small fleet surrounding the harbour while in the distance, he could see Stannis' much larger fleet sailing towards the city. While in the North, Garlen could see the torches of Martin's army.

"Looks like this is nearly over now brother" Loras said to his brother

"Yes" Garlen replied "Soon we shall take this city and get rid of the tyrant Joffrey and Martin will become king"

Loras looked at bit concerned "But what will happen to father?" he asked "He openly fought for Joffrey just so he could place Margaery on the Throne."

"What happens to father is up to the King" Garlen stated "But right now, I'm more concerned about our sister, she's in the city with that madman and I'm worried what he would do to her"

Loras sighed "Mother always said that Margaery was a skilled woman" he stated "grandmother taught her how to look after herself so she should be fine"

Garlen looked at the city and hoped that his brother was right about their sister

 **North of the city:**

Martin Baratheon led his army towards the city. He road on his horse alongside Randyll Tarly, General Tullius and his sister. Soon they reach the city and the Battle would begin. Martin knew that even though he had more men, the city walls had never been breached and this was going to be a tough fight, but once the battle was over, this Civil War would be over and then Martin would become King and be the King that Westeros needed, especially if the rumours about what was going beyond the Wall were true.

"This is it brother" Alessia stated "The final battle"

"Yeah" Martin agreed "This battle will decide who the King of the Seven Kingdoms will be. Hopefully we can get Joffrey off the throne"

Alessia looked at him "I know that you wouldn't hurt Tommen or our mother even after what she did" he stated "But what will happen to Joffrey?"

"He will have a trial" Martin stated "And his fate will be decided there." Martin then watched as his five pet dragons began flying around but not getting too close to the city.

 **Inside the city:**

The battle was approaching and the soldiers in the city needed a moral boost. Their way was drinking in a tavern and having a few pretty wenches serving them who would also strip for them as a few girls were naked in front of them. Some of the soldiers were singing a song that was familiar to the Lannister Soldiers. The Rains of Castamere, everyone had probably heard of this song since it was famous and used as a warning to those who would defy House Lannister. Tyrion's sellsword friend Bronn was also in the tavern with a wench sitting on his lap.

"And so he spoke" Bronn sang with everyone "That lord of Castamere, but now the rains weep over his halls with no one there to hear. Yes now the rains weep over his halls and not a soul to hear." Bronn stopped singing and held his tankard of ale in the air "To the boys!"

Everyone began cheering "Lannisters!"

Then one soldier looked at him "Where did you learn the Lannister song?" he asked

"Drunk Lannisters" Bronn replied which made everyone laugh

"You have a pretty voice" the wench sitting on Bronn's lap stated

"Thank you very much" Bronn stated

"And I like your nose" the girl added tapping it "How many times you broke it"

Bronn though for a moment as he started to undo the girl's clothing straps "The first time, I was five, my mom snapped me with an iron poker" at the girl's gasp, Bronn added "She wasn't aiming for me; she was going for my little brother. Now he was a real pest. Second time, I was nine; I got into a fight with a few older boys. They won. And the third time..." then he finished undoing the straps and the girl's dress fell from her shoulders and Bronn could admire the girl's body "Na, you don't want to hear about the third time"

Bronn leaned back in his chair as the girl leaned forward and kissed Bronn's nose "Poor nose"

Bronn chuckled "Don't feel sorry for him, he'll be halfway up your arse before the night is out" everyone laughed at that but then fell silent when they saw a big muscular man with a thick red beard and savage look entered and ordered some ale. They recognised him as Bloodbeard, the commander of the Company of the Cat and he scared a lot of people because he had a murderous look on his face "Welcome friends" Bronn greeted "This round's on me" Bloodbeard was silent as he forced some people from their table and sat down with two of his best men. Bronn turned back to the girl "I don't think he likes me" he whispered to her

Bloodbeard just drank some wine from a goblet and glared at Bronn "You think you're a hard man?" he spat

Bronn chuckled "I know it" he smirked which made the other soldiers laugh as well "It's warm in here, we've got beautiful woman and warm brown ale, plenty for everyone and all you want is to put one of us in the cold hard ground"

Bloodbeard spat on the floor "Oh there's woman in the ground, I put some there myself. And I've seen more beautiful woman in the Pleasure Houses of Lys and in Volantis. And these men are no fighters; they're just puny boys and are no better than those puny greybeards in rags that I've seen in the Windblown"

Bronn knew that he was talking about the Windblown sellsword company, one of the few honourable sellsword companies out there "I've got a friend who fights for them. Said that they were some of the best fighters around. You just don't like them because you fought them. You like fucking and drinking"

"And singing" Bloodbeard hissed "But killing, killing is the one thing you love; you're just like me, a sellsword only smaller

"And quicker" Bronn smirked "Being smaller allows me to move faster"

Bloodbeard snarled "You're lord Imp's going to miss you."

Bronn put his goblet down and got the girl off his lap and stood up "Aye, I expect he will someday" he stood near Bloodbeard and was ready to pull out a dagger that he had but was then interrupted by the sounds of the bells which signalled that the enemy was approaching. The Lannister men got up from their seats and started heading out to the Western part of the city where they had been ordered at the Lion Gate while Bloodbeard took his men to the southern part of the city towards the Mud Gate"

 **In the Red Keep:**

The Master of Whisperers Varys stood by a window as he watched over the city. Tyrion Lannister and his squire Podrick Payne were in the room as Podrick helped Tyrion into his armour "I've always hated the bells" Varys stated "They ring for horror, a dead King, a city under siege."

"A wedding" Tyrion added

"Exactly" Varys sighed and he looked to see Tyrion standing on a table with his breastplate on while Podrick was fasting the straps "Podrick is that it?"

"Is that it?" Tyrion questioned "Nice touch. As if you don't know the name of every boy in town"

"I'm not entirely sure what you're suggesting" Varys stated

"I'm entirely sure you're entirely sure what I'm suggesting" Tyrion snorted

Varys looked at him "Do you trust him?" he asked referring to Podrick

Tyrion looked at Podrick and then back at Varys "Oddly enough I do" he stated

"Good" Varys claimed and then he placed a piece of parchment on the table as Tyrion got down and unfolded it to reveal a map of King's Landing and showing the secret tunnels built into the city which had been ordered by King Meagor the Cruel who then killed all the workers to keep them secret

Tyrion looked at the map and how many tunnels there are "There must be 20 miles of tunnels beneath the city"

"Closer to 50" Varys claimed "The Targaryens built this city to withstand a siege and to provide escape if necessary. Though some of the tunnels may be caved in, these have not been used in a long time."

"I'm not escaping" Tyrion claimed as Podrick helped place the Paldrons onto his shoulders "Strangely enough I am the captain of this ship and if the ship goes down then I go down with it"

"That is good to hear" Varys claimed "Though I'm sure many captains say the same while their ship is afloat. You look well suited for battle"

"Well I'm not" Tyrion snorted

"Well I wonder what the future holds for us" Varys claimed "My little birds tell us that Martin Baratheon has been blessed with some kind of ancient magic and has dragons of his own. The people love him and while I hate magic, I see the realm being great under him. I know that you secretly support him along with your father. I do too as I serve no one but the realm. Joffrey is clearly unstable and will bring bloodshed so I hope that this war ends today with the right ruler. And I believe you are the only man who can help him"

Tyrion looked at him as Podrick finished placing his armour on him and then he handed him a large axe

 **Outside the City:**

The Bells of the city could be heard at all three of the army camps. On Stannis' fleet, Davos and his son Mathos heard the bells which made Mathos smile "They're welcoming the new King" he stated

Davos shook his head "I've never known those bells to mean surrender." He turned to the crew on the Black Bertha "If they want to play music with us, then let's play, Drums"

Mathos looked at the crew "DRUMS!" he yelled out and then on each ship in the fleet, drums started to be played with signalled the soldiers to get into position and prepare for battle.

Towards the rear of the fleet, Stannis and Travis stood on their ships and watched as their ships sailed forward and in the distance, they could make out the remaining ships of King's Landing led by the Lionstar sailing towards them ready for battle.

...

Near the Lion Gate, Loras and Garlen Tyrell had divided their army into two. Loras would lead an attack on the King's Gate with half their force while Garlen would lead the attack on the Lion Gate. Loras may be a skilled swordsman but not the best battle leader which was why he had several other great warriors with him. The Lion Gate was where Tywin was leading his army so it was where he would defect to Martin's side if he kept his word. At the sound of the bells, they knew that it was time for the attack and so they signalled their men.

...

Towards the North of the city, Martin who had the largest army had split his force into three armies Tullius had the Fifth and Sixth Legions and would attack the Dragon Gate, Randyll would attack the Old Gate with his force of Tarly men along with the newly completed Seventh Legion, the Seventh Legion had only recently been finished and were untrained for battle so Martin had decided that they would fight here since the fighting would be thinner. Martin himself would lead the army at the Gate of the Gods with the First and Second Legions. This Gate was right between where the Lannisters and Tyrells had their armies so he would face soldiers from both. The Eight Legion still wasn't complete but would most likely be ready shortly after the war was over, the Third Legion were in the Westerlands while the Fourth Legion were in the Vale helping to restore order after the defeat of Lysa and Petyr at the Eyrie.

At the sound of the bells, it was time so he turned to him men. Only the Iron Gate would not be attacked but there was no escape as the escape out of that gate was blocked by Tullius' army at the Dragon Gate and Stannis' fleet in the Blackwater

"Men of the Legions" he called out "Today is the Battle who will decide who is King of the Seven Kingdoms. Right here stands our prize; the Capital city of King's Landing. Sitting on the Iron Throne is my brother Joffrey who in only a short rule has brought nothing but misery to the realm. We have lost good men and we will lose more, but we will lose even more if Joffrey remains on the throne, he allows his men to rape and murder innocent people including children. He is clearly unfit to rule. Are you with me men, are we going to fight and end the rule of my brother" All of his men began cheering Martin's name and then he ordered his men to prepare for battle.

 **Red Keep:**

Tyrion walked through the Throne Room with Bronn and Podrick making sure no one heard them "And remember, the battle will be big so we must be ready for anything." He said to them

Bronn then looked at Tyrion's Axe "Do you even know how to use that?" he asked

"Well I chopped wood once" Tyrion remarked but then he revealed that it was a joke "No actually; I watched my brother chopping wood"

Bronn smiled "I saw you beat a man with a shield" he remarked "You'll be unstoppable with an axe." He then held onto Tyrion's arm "Don't get killed"

"Nor you my friend" Tyrion replied

Bronn chuckled "Oh are we friends now?"

"Of course we are" Tyrion claimed "Just because I pay you for your services doesn't diminish our friendship."

"Enhances it really" Bronn stated

"Enhances?" Tyrion questioned "Fancy word for a sellsword"

Bronn laughed "I've been spending time with fancy folk" he said and then he walked away and walked past Lady Margaery and Shae, in order to keep up appearances, Shae had been presented as a servant who had been chatting with Margaery, the two talked about Shae's travels in Essos before she came to Westeros. Bronn gave a small bow to them as he walked by.

Tyrion handed his axe to Podrick and then walked down to the two of them "Lady Margaery and... Sheila" he said Shae's name on purpose to make it look like he didn't know her

"Shae" Shae corrected though she knew that Tyrion had done it to prevent anyone noticing that the two were together

"Shae yes" Tyrion spoke "Surely my sister has asked you to join the other highborn ladies in Maegor's Holdfast"

"She has my lord" Margaery stated "But King Joffrey, my future husband, has sent for me to see him off for the battle"

And then just as Margaery finished saying that, King Joffrey walked in. He was dressed in the finest armour which had been made specifically for him. His remaining Kingsguard stood next to him, Meryn Trant, Mandon Moore and Ser Osmund Kettleblack. They were the only three members that Joffrey had left since Arys Oakheart had been sent to Dorne with Myrcella, Jaime was still a captive, Sandor had turned traitor and Lothor Brune had been killed in the riots. "Margaery" Joffrey called as he stepped into the room which made Tyrion and the ladies looks at him. Joffrey's pet Jaguar Hearteater walked alongside him and he looked like he was out for blood

"Always has been a great romantic my nephew" Tyrion said

"Margaery come here" Joffrey called again and then Margaery walked over to him and Tyrion looked at Shae "Stay safe my lady" he whispered to her

"And you my lion" Shae said and then Tyrion walked away along with Podrick

"I will pray for your safe return my king" Margaery said to him "And for my father and Lord Tywin"

Joffrey smiled at her "We are to be married soon" he said "Your future husband rides off for battle, you should see him off with a kiss" he then pulled out his new sword that had been forged for him "My new blade, I named it Heartblade after my Jaguar. It will feel the heart of my traitor brother along with my traitor uncle Stannis. Kiss it"

Margaery knelt down and then kissed the blade of the sword "Will you slay them yourself"

Joffrey scoffed "If they are foolish enough to come near my, I will slay them both"

Margaery wasn't convinced, she knew that Joffrey was a poor fighter "Then I prey to the Seven that you are Victorious, now I must go, your mother has asked to see me in Maegor's holdfast." She then walked away with Shae while Joffrey walked off with his men.

 **Near the Mud Gate:**

Joffrey walked with his Kingsguard towards the walls above the River Gate better known as the Mud Gate, this would be the gate where there would be less fighting as Stannis would have to get through the remaining fleet. Lancel Lannister had joined with them. At the Mud Gate, a small force of defenders had gathered along with the Company of the Cat along with the other sellsword companies. Joffrey walked up the walls where Tyrion was standing looking over the walls. Joffrey, Lancel, Bloodbeard and Mandon Moore stood behind them as they watched Stannis' fleet sailing towards the much smaller Lannister fleet. The force at the Mud Gate was made up of the Sellsword companies along with the City Watch. Commander Andens was there along with the Commander of the Mud Gate Ser Jacelyn Bywater.

"Our fleet won't last long against that" Lancel shouted in worry

"But the land is too small for catapults" Tyrion stated as he looked at them "That's why the fighting will be less intense than at the other areas. We don't really have a plan since we used up most of the Wildfire at Anvil. So we just have to hold them off. I'm most worried about a Battering Ram because that will bring the door down in minutes."

"My men are ready for a fight" Bloodbeard hissed "They can't wait to be fighting again"

Tyrion said nothing but knew that what Bloodbeard was thinking was a good way to get killed. Everyone just watched as Stannis' fleet sailed closer and closer

 **At the Lion Gate:**

Tywin Lannister stood on the walls at the Lion Gate along with Kevan Lannister. Ser Addam Marbrand was commanding the force at the King's Gate where Loras was leading the army. In order not to make the Tyrell force get conflicted, Tywin had ordered Mace Tyrell to command the Northern part of the city so that they wouldn't be fighting Garlen and Loras' forces. Tywin watched as the Tyrell army set up catapults and Scorpion Crossbows ready for battle. Tywin looked at his brother "Now it is time to reveal our true loyalties" he said to him "During the Battle when I order you to lead the men outside, you must turn on us and make it look like you're defecting."

"Understood brother" Kevan stated and then he took his brother hand "Good luck" and then Kevan walked down the stairs to take command of the Lannister force leaving Tywin to look over the Battlefield.

 **At the Old Gate:**

Lord Mace Tyrell stood on the battlements in the most expensive and fanciest armour that money could buy. His armour was studied with golden roses but everyone knew that Lord Tyrell was a fool. Mance commandeered the army at the Old Gate while his friend Mathias Rowan commanded the army at the Dragon Gate. Tyrellius Logellus and Ulrich Leland were at the Gate of the Gods. Lord Tyrell watched as Lord Randyll Tarly got his army ready, Lord Tyrell was ready to show what happens to traitors in the Reach, Lord Tarly had turned on their liege lords and now they would pay the price. Mace knew that this was the time to prove that he was the man who won the Battle of Ashford; everyone always claimed that Lord Tarly had won the battle but it was he who lead the armies and then nearly starved Storm's End. He would prove today that he was the better commander of the Reach.

 **The Doomcrag, Rivenspire:**

In the highest mountain of Rivenspire was the old ruin known as the Doomcrag. This once great tower was home to an Ancient Aylied Artefact known as the Light of Life, a beacon which helped plants grow and heal illnesses. But during a war between the Aylieds and the original inhabitants of the area, the relic became tainted and became the Lightless Remnant, a beacon of death.

This relic had been the one that Wylon Montclair had tried to use to heal his sick wife but had corrupted him instead when he had been tricked. Now Montclair himself stood in the tower with Raven Camoran standing next to him.

"They will soon be upon us" Montclair said to him

"Yes" Raven smirked "But we have leverage" he then walked over to a stand where Daenerys' three dragons were chained up "Dorea did her part and soon we will have more leverage to use against them"

They soon heard a crash which made Montclair smirk "It seems that our friends are already in the Bone Chamber" he stated "I think I will go pay them a little visit"

 **Meanwhile in the lower levels:**

Daenerys Targaryen was frantic as she hurried though the corridors. Ever since her dragons had been kidnapped, she had been scared for them; she cared for them like they were her children. It was then that she came into a large chamber that was filled with piles of bones. Then Farengar and Jorah came in behind her

"Khaleesi, slow down" Jorah called

"I can't" Daenerys cried "My dragons are in danger; I need to get to them"

"Charging ahead is a good way to get yourself killed" Farengar hissed "We are in a dark place and who knows what Montclair has in store for us"

Daenerys sighed as she knew that Farengar was right, but that still didn't stop her from worrying.

Then Count Verandis Ravenwatch entered with his friend Gwendis "You must do exactly as I taught you" he said to Gwendis "The power of the remnant will tempt you, you must be strong enough to resist that lure"

"I'm ready for this" Gwendis stated "You know that, stop treating me like I'm a novice Verandis, I won't fail you, and I won't let you down"

"You have never disappointed me Gwendis" Verandis stated "But the Remnant is more powerful than you can ever imagine, be on your guard"

It was then that Baron Dorell and Countess Tamrith entered with some of their men. Damien had stayed outside with Rakharo as Verandis said it was too dangerous to bring too many into the Doomcrag

"This is where it all began" Verandis stated "This place is where Lleraya died and Montclair became corrupted"

Gwendis looked around "Where are Montclair's forces?" she questioned "I thought we were supposed to fight off an army of Bloodfiends"

Farengar looked around "I have a bad feeling about this" he said "I think he must be waiting for us to make a mistake"

"Enough of this" Dorell snapped "Soldiers spread out secure the chamber"

"This is it" Tamrith added "The light shines on us this day"

Verandis snorted "There is no light here Countess" he stated "Only Darkness and Death"

Then there was a big flash of red light in the middle of the room "Arkay protect us, what is that" Tamrith yelled as a transparent figure walked out. The man was balding and wore thick leather armour. Daenerys realised that this was Wylon Montclair himself.

"That must be Montclair himself" she hissed

"Soldiers, be ready" Dorell ordered

The figure then laughed as the soldiers surrounded him "Welcome friends" he stated "As a good guest, I see that you have brought me gifts, allow me to grant them my blessing" It was then that the light spread on to the soldiers that had come along. They all started screaming as they dropped their weapons and clawing at their heads. Then they all turned around and Daenerys gasped when they looked half dead and their eyes were glowing red.

"Oh no!" Farengar gasped "He's turned our men into Bloodfiends"

Then the newly made Bloodfiends attacked them and started swiping at people with their claws, this was a difficult fight for them as these men had just been fighting for them and now they were fighting against them. Farengar, Verandis and Tamrith fought them with magic while Jorah, Dorell and Daenerys used swords against them while Gwendis used her axes. It took a while but soon all the Bloodfiends had been defeated.

When it was over, Verandis looked at Montclair "Wylon please, end this madness now, the Remnant has taken control of you, let me help you, I can save you"

"Save me!" Wylon spat "You've taken everything from me, my wife and my daughter. We all loved you Verandis and you betrayed us"

"No I didn't" Verandis protested "I had no idea that the Remnant would do that"

Wylon glared at him "This power is all I have left!" he spat "Now let me show you what it can do" the red beams spread into the piles of bones and then to Daenerys' horror, two massive monsters made from bones appeared.

"Are those giant skeletons?" Gwendis questioned

"Great!" Farengar groaned "Bone Colossus"

The two newly names creatures known as Bone Colossus were made from bones fused together. They were taller than two people put on top of each other and the piles of bones acted like armour. They were also able to bring in reinforcements as they could summon more undead skeletons and while these skeletons were weaker, they could explode as Jorah found out when he was catapulted across the room when one exploded. Baron Dorell was also bashed to the ground by a Colossus and had to be healed by Tamrith.

Daenerys, Farengar, Verandis and Gwendis then ended up fighting one of them while Jorah, Dorell and Tamrith had to fight the other Colossus. Jorah was eventually able to cut the arm off his colossus and then Dorell cut the creature at the spine causing it to fall apart. Verandis and Gwendis were eventually able to weaken their colossus which was then blown apart by a fireball spell used by Farengar.

With the destruction of the Colossus, Dorell narrowed his eyes at Montclair "Come out and face us you coward!" he snarled "You can't hide from us forever"

Verandis made one last attempt to stop Wylon "Wylon please" he begged "End this madness, give up this power and we can find a way to free you from this power and end this madness."

"Why would I give up this power?" Wylon hissed "It has made me more powerful than I ever imagined, and soon with help from the Mythic Dawn, I will unleash a new age on this world. Rivenspire will just be the first, soon all of this land will face the power of the Mythic Dawn, Daggerfall, Wayrest, Sentinel, all of them will fall under our command and then we will take over the world"

"The Mythic Dawn?" Dorell snorted "That cult was whipped out thousands of years ago"

Wylon smirked "They have since made a comeback, did you really think that the death of Mankar was the end, he found a way to cheat death and now he has returned. He may not be at his full power but with help from the Remnant, the Dawn will rise again"

"Not if we stop you!" Daenerys hissed "That cult destroyed the people I made a home with"

Wylon laughed "You my dear are someone the Dawn wants dead, your brother wanted that and soon we will deliver your dragons to her and you will get to watch as he uses them for his plans. But first, let me show you what else I can do with the power of the Remnant" then he unleashed more power from himself and Daenerys watched in horror as Dorell, Tamrith, Gwendis and Jorah were engulfed in red light and floated in the air.

"Gwendis!" Verandis yelled "Wylon leave them alone"

Wylon laughed "Now Verandis, you will suffer what I suffered, I will take everything from you including your friends, with the power of the Remnant, I will make your precious Gwendis my queen and your lords as my thralls, that warrior will be my bodyguard, now I must be off and come and find me at the top of the Doomcrag" then he vanished along with the pillars of light and those in them were gone as well

"Jorah!" Farengar and Daenerys gasped when he vanished as well and Farengar looked at Verandis "Where did he take them?"

Verandis sighed "It was a mistake to bring so many here" he sighed "He has imprisoned them at the top of the Doomcrag. Montclair has never left that room since all this began. I hoped to reason with him but there is no way I can do that now. We must make our way to the Doomcrag and fast before Montclair corrupts them, if he does then there won't be much we can do to save them"

"Well let's get going them" Daenerys sighed "I can't let him hurt Jorah after he has protected me"

Daenerys along with Farengar and Verandis they went up the stairs and towards the next level of the Doomcrag.

 **Westeros: Red Keep:**

With the Battle outside the city of King's Landing, Queen mother Cersei had gone to a safe room in the Red Keep with many other woman of the Red Keep which included Lady Tanda Stokeworth and her two daughters Falyse and Lollys. Many servants of King's Landing were also in the safe room and some had young children such as the baby Ermesande Hayford. Lady Margaery Tyrell was also in the room with that new servant Shae along with members from the Tyrell Household including three of Margaery's cousins, Megga, Alla and Elinor Tyrell.

Cersei walked into the safe room with her youngest child Tommen at her side along with Ser Ilyn Payne, the King's Justice and narrowed her eyes at the ladies in particular Lady Margaery who was chatting with Shae and her cousins.

"My father says that I have to stay here for my own safety" she said quietly "But I get the feeling that the queen hates me."

"It's because you're going to take her power away" Alla whispered

"Once you marry Joffrey you'll be queen and Cersei will lose her power" Megga added

"Quiet!" Elinor hissed "She's here now. I am worried about the battle, my betrothed Alyn Ambrose is out there fighting"

"Well she hates just about everyone" Shae stated "She's jealous of them"

Margaery was about to say something but she was interrupted by Cersei calling her over "Lady Margaery, come here" she called and Margaery walked over "I wondered where our little golden rose had gone" Cersei did not like Margaery at all, she was a threat to Cersei's power and since Joffrey was not around, she was free to torment her as much as she like. Margaery was smart and would not fall for her taunts like Sansa would have. Cersei then looked at a servant "Pour Lady Margaery some wine"

Margaery looked at her "That's a kind offer your Grace" she said "But I'm not thirsty"

"So" Cersei scoffed "I didn't offer you water" she handed Margaery a goblet filled with wine.

Margaery took the goblet and then looked at Ser Ilyn "Why is he here?" she asked "I thought that all the fighters were to be fighting on the Walls?"

Cersei smirked "Ser Ilyn is a better Headsman than he is a sword fighter" she stated "We also can't be left undefended like Elia Martell was during the Sack of King's Landing. He's here to protect us. When the axes smash down those doors you may be glad to have him"

In truth, Margaery knew that Prince Martin and his lords would not sack the city if they won, Martin was not that type of man and her brothers were fighting alongside him. But she didn't say that out loud.

Cersei then continued "We may have guards but they have been paid, when the city falls they will be the first ones to flee. And he is still the King's Justice so he has a job to do here." Then as she finished one of the Lannister Guards walked into the room.

The man bowed in front of the queen and then spoke to her "The men caught a groom and two maids trying to sneak away with a stolen horse and some gold cups"

Cersei smirked and saw it as an opportunity to show Margaery who was in power in the room "Our first traitors of the battle" she sneered "Have Ser Ilyn see to them, place their heads on spikes outside the stables as a warning"

"As you command" the soldier said and then he walked away.

Margaery looked at her "Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" she questioned "I mean they were only scared"

Cersei sneered "Traitors must be dealt with" she stated "A warning must be sent to those who would desert us, the only way to keep the smallfolk in line is to make sure that they fear you more than they do the enemy, that way they won't flock to their side to save themselves. Remember that when you become queen, my father sent a message out when he destroyed Houses Reyne and Tarbeck." She then held out the goblet to a servant "More wine"

Margaery hoped that this battle would be over soon, she was secretly preying that her brothers along with Stannis Baratheon and Martin won this battle. She had always wanted to be queen but Joffrey was not someone she would like to be married to. He was bloodthirsty and cruel and if they were married, she saw that Joffrey would only use her for his own pleasure which would mean that she would be raped and beaten daily. So she secretly hoped that Joffrey would lose this battle.

 **Blackwater Bay:**

Blackwater Bay was a large bay area which was where the Crownlands surrounded the water. The capital of King's Landing stood north of the bay where the Blackwater Rush River flowed into the bay. The Blackwater Rush is one of the major rivers of Westeros and the main one ran from the Riverlands near Stoney Sept and is later joined by two tributaries, one east from Stoney Sept and the other from the God's Eye Lake. The waters were known to be wicked and treacherous.

The Bay was the main water route to King's Landing and this was where Stannis was sailing towards King's Landing. His fleet which he led from his Flagship, the Fury, was joined by Travis Thresh's fleet led by the Justice along with the remains of the Resistance fleet led by the King Robert's Hammer, former King Robert's personal ship. Facing them were the remains of the Lannister fleet led by the Lionstar along with part of the Redwyne Fleet led by the Arbour Queen. But overall, Joffrey's fleet was outnumbered and the best that they could do was hold off Stannis. As soon as the fleets were close enough, both fleets had begun firing at each other, Scorpion bolts fired from the decks along with catapults as the two fleets engaged each other. Surprisingly, it was the Lannisters who claimed the first ship when flaming pitch caused one of Stannis' ships, the Dragonsbane, to catch fire and then sink though most of her crew were transferred to another ship. Another one of Stannis' ships, the Stag of the Sea managed to split one of the Redwyne ships in two but was later set on fire and boarded and so the Fury sank her to prevent her capture. The Dog's Nose was also sank after catching fire. But despite these loses, Stannis' fleet was still more powerful. The strength of the King Robert's Hammer was stronger than any other ship in any of the fleets and was easily able to destroy a number of Joffrey's ships including the Prince Aemon. The Justice was able to force the Arbour Queen to surrender and destroy most of the Redwyne fleet with help from the other ships. But the overall victory for Stannis came when the Fury with help from King Robert's Hammer destroyed the Seaswift and then captured the Lionstar. With the capture of the flagship, the remaining ships surrendered which meant that Stannis was ready to attack the Mud Gate now.

"It's time" Stannis said to his commander "Get the men ready to attack. We will take loses from the archers but we must take this gate." The commander nodded and Stannis turned to his men "Men of the Stormlands" he shouted "Years ago you people fought for my brother in his rebellion against the Mad King. You fought bravely at the Battle of Summerhall and refused to surrender after our defeat at Ashford. We held strong during the Siege of Storm's End and defeated the Targaryen army at the Trident, now we fight again against a different Tyrant, our Rightful King fights with his royal army to take the Northern walls of this city, now we must do our part. Prince Martin Baratheon is the only trueborn son of my brother, our former King. Now he fights for the crown and we must do our part. Our enemy is behind those walls, now let's go kill them, are you with me?"

The men cheered in response and Stannis knew that it was time to do his part for the Battle.

...

At the Gate of the Gods, Martin watched his Legion army prepared to march towards the gate with a battering ram. To minimise loses, his army formed a tortoise formation around the battering ram with the heavy warriors forming a shield wall. Another shield wall was formed in front of the infantry to make a long wall and with the use of many shields; the front of the army was shielded from archers though the ones at the rear wouldn't be as lucky. The Legion archers would be firing arrow after arrow at the walls to distract the defenders which the army marched forward with the ladders. Thanks to the Legion's training, they were able to bring small catapults called Spitfires and Mangonels, these would launch small rocks which would damage the smalls but not destroy them as Martin didn't want to damage the walls of the city too much. Tullius and Randyll had the same to do at their gates

"It's time" Martin called out to his army "We must take the city and end the rule of my brother, they may have the walls but we are better trained, now are you with me?" the men cheered "Now let's do this!"

The legion armies at both the Old Gate and the Gate of the Gods began to march forward as archers from the city walls began to fire arrows at them. At the Dragon Gate, Randyll looked as his force of Tarly men marched forward assisted by Seventh Legion. Randyll then looked at his son Dickon. After Samwell had joined the order of the Blades to become a Loremaster, it meant that he would give up his inheritance as the heir to Horn Hill. Randyll was conflicted about his son, the Tarly's were natural warriors and commanders but Samwell was not, he always wanted his heir to carry on this tradition but Samwell was not the man to do that. Randyll could not deny that his son was smart and clever but was not a warrior. He had thought about having him join the Night's Watch but Martin had convinced him not to waste his son's potential and had taken Samwell as a member of the Blades where he could still be useful. Now Dickon was his new heir and unlike Sam, he was a warrior and one day he would lead House Tarly. Now it was time for a battle and Randyll decided that it was time for Dickon to lead his first fight. Dickon had fought at the Battle of Dragon Bridge and the Battle near Parchments but he had been fighting alongside his father in those battles. Now Randyll decided to have his son lead his first men and he had the perfect idea for him.

"Dickon, come here" Randyll ordered and Dickon came over to him "I'm giving you command of half my men, I will lead the attack with the rest of my men along with the Legion, you will take the other half and attack the Iron Gate"

"The Iron gate father?" Dickon questioned

Randyll smiled "They know that we're not attacking that gate so they've pulled out most of the men guarding it to fight at the other gates. You will lead a surprise attack and capture the Iron Gate but you will go no further. Do you understand?"

"Yes father" Dickon replied "I do" and then his father grasped his hand

"Be careful son" he stated "And I'm sure you will do me proud" then Dickon smiled as he walked away to lead his men on the mission.

...

West if King's Landing, Garlen and Loras' army got into position. Like the other armies, they too had ladders and Battering rams but they had something else, since they came through the Kingswood, there was plenty of wood in order to build siege towers. These towers would be rolled towards the walls and then they would provide an easier way to get over the walls instead of ladders which could easily be knocked down. As soon as the orders were given, the armies then began marching towards the King's Gate and the Lion Gate.

 **Lannisport: Westerlands:**

The Northern Army had laid siege to the city of Lannisport in the Westerlands. This city had once been just a small fishing village but had since become a large trading city, though not as large as King's Landing or Oldtown. Lannisport imported goods from all over Westeros and thanks to the Lannister's gold, the town became rich with merchants coming to trade and many people claimed that the city was cleaner than King's Landing since there were no areas like Flea Bottom that were filled with beggars and homeless people. But the city was very close to the Iron Islands which made it a target for the Ironmen to raid with the city being burnt three times and raided dozens of times over the years. One of these was during the Dance of the Dragons when Dalton Greyjoy burnt the Lannister fleet and sacked the city. Lannisport was also one of the city's hit hardest during the Great Spring Sickness which killed many people in the city. But despite this, Lannisport was a popular place for tournaments to be held such as the Tournament to celebrate the birth of Prince Viserys and the tournament to celebrate the end of the Greyjoy rebellion.

The Greyjoy had actually made it easier for the Northern army to attack Lannisport, the first battle of the Greyjoy Rebellion had been the Burning of the Lannister Fleet and the fleet still had not fully recovered from the battle so the small Northern Force from Kayce had managed to capture the remaining ships and blockade the harbour while the rest of the army attacked from the walls. All throughout the battle, catapults fired at the walls and archers attacked from both sides, the fleet still couldn't land as there was a massive army in the city and they couldn't attack until the walls had been breached.

Jeyne Westerling was in a Healer's tent working with several other healers. She was busy helping some of the injured men who had been injured by the arrows. Jeyne was quite shy but she felt comfortable around Robb Stark. She then sighed, part of her wished that the two of them could be together but Robb was betrothed to a daughter of House Frey which was one of the demands to cross at the Twins. But the Frey army hadn't been taking this war seriously ever since the death of Stevron Frey after Oxcross, their soldiers hadn't been fighting much and they had been causing trouble with the Westerling allies.

Then she heard someone rushing into the tent and Jeyne turned to see Robb Stark's squire Olyvar Frey who was gasping for breath "Lady Jeyne" he stated "You're needed at Lord Stark's tent, lord Stark asked for you specifically"

Jeyne got up and went with Olyvar, she was confused as to why Robb had asked to see her at the tent, he was meant to be leading the soldiers into battle. When they entered Robb's tent, Jeyne gasped in shock, Robb Stark was lying on the red groaning in pain with a bleeding leg. His top men Rickard Karstark and Greatjon Umber were next to him.

"Lucky shot by an arrow in his leg" Karstark stated

"Brave man" Greatjon added "He refused to leave until he nearly collapsed from the attack."

Jeyne got out some medical supplies and knelt next to Robb, she lifted his trouser leg to reveal the wound and she gasped in horror that the wound was worse than it looked "You stupid man" she hissed "You should have had this looked at straight away, there's still some arrow tip in the wound, this could have gotten infected and then you could have lost the leg" she sighed as he got out some cloth "Bite down on this, this is going to hurt, I'm going to have to remove the arrow tip and then use boiling wine to clean the wound before I can stitch it back up" Robb bit down on the cloth hard and then Jeyne got a small tool from her bag and then stuck it slowly into the wound. Robb's muffled screams could be heard through the cloth until Jeyne brought the tool out and sure enough, the tip from an arrow head was on the tool which was covered in blood. Jeyne placed them to the side and then poured some boiling wine from a bottle onto the wound which she then bandaged up "You'll just need to leave it for a while until the bleeding stops"

Robb removed the cloth "Thank you Jeyne" then he looked at Greatjon and Karstark "Leave us, I would like to speak with Jeyne alone, I need you to lead the men while I'm recovering" the two lords got up and then left leaving Jeyne alone with Robb who smiled at each other "You're right you know" Robb smirked "I am stupid"

"Why did you not have that checked out?" Jeyne asked

"Because I was too stubborn" Robb replied "And distracted, I just couldn't stop thinking"

"About what?" Jeyne asked

Robb brought a hand to Jeyne's face and stroked her cheek "You" he replied "I just couldn't stop thinking about you" Jeyne smiled but then gasped when Robb took the back of her head and brought her face closer and pressed his lips against hers. They kept their lips locked together before Jeyne pushed herself away.

"We shouldn't be doing this" she sighed "You're promised to a daughter of House Frey"

Robb smiled and grasped her hand "I've decided that I don't want to marry a girl from House Frey, they're not even as powerful as you anymore" that was true as Martin had agreed to return some of the Lands to the Westerlings as a reward for their service to him so now they were a powerful house again though it might still take some time before they were at the same status that they were before. Robb and Jeyne then locked their lips together again and then Robb began fiddling with the straps on the back of Jeyne's dress. Jeyne didn't stop him and soon the top of her dress fell from her shoulders and revealed her breasts to Robb. Robb stared at them for a second before he began to massage them. Jeyne moaned in pleasure and then Robb moved to the side and pulled Jeyne onto the bed. Jeyne removed Robb's shirt and trousers and then they began feeling each other up, the tent was full of moans from the two of them throughout the hours until the two of them couldn't go one anymore and fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **King's Landing: Red Keep**

Cersei held her hand out for another glass of wine. Robert liked to drink a lot but Cersei liked strong wines. Despite her hatred for the Reach due to them thinking they were better than her, Cersei liked Golden Arbour wine while Robert had been fond of strong Dornish wine. She looked over and narrowed her eyes at Margaery Tyrell who was currently holding hands with several other ladies with her eyes closed. Cersei had a deep hatred for the Tyrell family as they wanted to have Margaery as the queen and if Margaery did become queen, she would be more powerful than her since she was younger and more beautiful and also more popular with the smallfolk. She could see that Margaery was a bit scared of Joffrey and she liked to show her that she had the power, not Margaery.

"Margaery" she called "Come here little rose"

Margaery came over and curtsied a bit "Your Grace"

Cersei smirked "What are you doing?" she asked

"Praying" Margaery answered "For the Gods to have mercy on us, to protect us from evil when it comes to take us. Before the Sept of Baelor was built, the headquarters of the Faith was the Starey Sept in Oldtown. At Highgarden I went to the Sept daily to pray to the Seven."

"And did they ever answer your calls?" Cersei sneered "When my mother died giving birth to my little monster of a brother, I prayed so hard to the Gods. I thought that they would grant me mercy and bring my mother back to life. I was four years old, young and foolish. Father found me and told me that I was being a fool and that my mother was gone and the Gods would never bring her back"

"Your father doesn't believe in the Gods?" Margaery asked

"Oh he believes in them" Cersei sneered "He just doesn't like them much, they don't care for us at all, and that's why they're gods. Of course Martin believes in his gods, the Nine Divines, an old but dying Religion, though even I admit, they seem better than the Seven, I once went to a small temple in Lannisport when I was a child, I felt amazed at what I saw, the priests there was kind and helped people when they needed it. One Priestess even gave me a small amulet My Septa told me to get rid of it but I kept it hidden, it gave me comfort."

Margaery was amazed, queen Cersei secretly believed more in the Nine Divines than in the Seven. That would cause a scandal with the Faith if it was discovered, even Margaery knew that Martin would have a problem with the Faith when he became King but she secretly believed that Martin would come up with a plan to sort that out.

Cersei then snorted "I should have been born a man" she commented "I would rather put up with 1000 swords than sit in here with this flock of frightened hens"

"You asked them to come here" Margaery stated

"It was expected of me as it would be of you when you become Joffrey's queen" Cersei hissed "If my father and our allies army succeed then these hens will go back to their husbands cocks and see this as a bad dream. When Jaime and I were young we looked so much alike. Even our father couldn't tell us apart, I couldn't understand why we were treated so differently. Jaime was taught to fight with sword, lance and mace while I was taught to smile, sing, dance and please, he was heir to Casterly Rock while I was sold to a stranger like a horse to be ridden when he liked, I may have been queen like you always wanted to be but I never had any power and I doubt you will"

Margaery looked at her, she had always wanted to be queen but Cersei was saying that when she was Robert's Queen, she never had any power and now she had a question "If the city should fall, what will happen to these women?" Margaery asked

Cersei smirked "The last time this city fell was at the End of my former husband's rebellion. My father did what he could to end the war and get into the good graces of my husband. He may have been a cruel man but he hated the sack of King's Landing, he told me that this was his biggest mistake as it stained the Lannister name. Elia Martell and her two children were brutally murdered with Elia raped after witnessing her children being murdered. Father wanted to have Gregor killed for that but Robert ordered him released, he may be a Mad Dog but he has his uses." She then turned to her servant "More wine"

 **At the Mud Gate:**

After Stannis' ships had gotten close enough, Stannis began ordering the soldiers to get onto the rowboats. Now they were getting closer towards the shores of the bay near the Mud Gate. Stannis knew that the arrows were going to be a problem; they had not protection to shield them from the arrows firing from the walls so they would have to get to the walls as quickly as possible.

On the walls of the city. Joffrey watched in horror as Stannis' soldiers came closer "They're coming" he shouted "They're coming ashore"

"Rain fire on them" Tyrion ordered

Joffrey shook his head in a panic "They're too many"

Tyrion looked at Bloodbeard "Sellsword, it's your turn to do what we paid you to do. Go out there and fight. Form a welcome party, any enemy soldier that hits solid ground do what you can to knock them back" Bloodbeard narrowed his eyes and walked down the wall where his force of sellswords were waiting along with the Bright Banners, the Iron Shields and the force of the Stormcrows were waiting.

"Come on" Bloodbeard growled "Stannis is bringing us fresh meat. We fought bloody wars in the Disputed Lands, we'll be fine here" The Stormcrow leaders Prendahl and Sallor got their men together and Bloodbeard punched Lancel Lannister on his chest "You're coming with us" he growled and then grabbed the leader of the archers "We're fighting on your side, so if any of these flaming fucking arrows hits my men, then I'll stab you in the belly, rip out your guts and strangle you with them!"

The rowboats carried Stannis' troops sailed closer and closer and soon they arrived on the shores and the men began jumping off the boats and onto the land. The archers on the walls began firing arrows at them to try and kill them. Stannis' troops had no protection as they were unable to form a shield wall due to how close they were to the city walls so as soon as they got off the boats, they ran straight towards the walls to get away from the arrows. Some of Stannis' men were archers and fired arrows of their own from the boats but it was difficult to hit the archers due to how dark it was and because to boats were rocking around but they still distracted the archers away from the charging soldiers.

Stannis personally led his men towards the walls where they leaned against it and some used their shields to protect themselves from rocks being thrown from the Battlements. Stannis saw how important this was when a rock crushed the head of a soldier standing right next to him "To the Mud Gate, go now!" Stannis ordered

"First and Second Squad, to the Gates" an order was shouted by the commander "To the Mud Gate"

The Mud Gate opened to allow Bloodbeard and his Company of the Cat Sellsword army of 5000 to leave to attack along with the 500 Stormcrows as well as the Iron Shields and Bright Banners and a few Lannister men including Lancel Lannister. Bloodbeard growled at the men and gave them all a warning "If I see any man die with a clean sword, then I'll rape his fucking corpse" the Bloodbeard swung his sword at a Baratheon soldier who charged at him which cut him in two as the top of his body fell off from his legs. Because Stannis had not establish a firm foothold on the beach, Bloodbeard and his men were able to overcome the troops but as more and more soldiers sailed onto the beach, they wondered whether or not they could keep this up.

 **King's Gate:**

Loras Tyrell watched as the siege towers began rolling towards the walls. Siege towers were very effective for sieges as they could carry a lot of soldiers close to the wall and when they were close enough, a gangplank would drop and create a safer way to get troops over the walls instead of using ladders which could be knocked down or have rocks or arrow hit the soldiers when they climbed over the walls.

As soon as the troops on the walls saw these siege towers heading towards them, they fired flaming arrows at them in an attempt to stop them and set the towers on fire. They also fired a few pots of flaming pitch at them but Garlen had advised Loras to place animal skins on the towers, which prevented the towers from catching fire. Eventually Ser Addam made a risky decision and ordered a few Pots of Wildfire to be brought up to the Battlements. They had arrived and Addam had decided to be the one to fire them because he didn't want to risk any of his men panicking and dropping the pots which would set the walls on fire. So he place a pot in a small catapult and fired it at the nearest tower. The tower caught fire but was still moving so Addam fired a few more until the tower was engulfed in green flames. The men already on the tower jumped off the tower or tried to get out as the tower caught fire and then eventually collapsed.

Loras watched as one of his towers collapsed but he still had a few more. He ordered the catapults to stop firing, Loras did this because he feared that he could set the walls on fire which could destroy the city if he hit the wildfire so he decided to be safe and stop firing the catapults though he still fired the arrows and ordered a Battering Ram to go towards the Gate and prepare to knock the door down.

 **Dragon Gate:**

Lord Mathias Rowan was a stout, florid and clean shaven man who was the Lord of Goldengrove and he wore a snowy white doublet with his armour over and the symbol of his house, a golden tree, stitched in golden threat over his breast. Mathias was one of Mace Tyrell's supporters and a loyal man who stayed loyal to Mace when his sons chose to side with Martin. In truth, Rowan had doubts about the Tyrell alliance with Joffrey but he would never admit it. He was also worried because he would be facing Randyll Tarly who was assaulting the Dragon Gate. He and Tarly were old friends but now they would be fighting each other as they had taken opposite sides in the war. He also knew that Tarly was a skilled commander and already, his force defending the Dragon Gate had a problem, Tarly had adopted a Turtle formation were all the heavy shields had come together to create a large formation around the Battering Ram which made it difficult for anyone to be hit by arrows fired from the Battlement. Tarly's force had already reached the Gate and they were banging against the door. Thankfully, this door was stronger so it would take time before they broke down the door but for now, they would prepare a counter attack. Then one of the soldiers came up to Rowan who looked like he was gasping for breath.

"Lord Rowan" the man gasped "I've come from the Iron Gate, enemy forces have captured it led by Lord Tarly's son Dickon. They managed to climb the wall and open the gate and then they overpowered the men stationed there. They now have a way into the city."

Rowan gasped in horror, enemy forces had captured the Iron Gate so now Martin's army had a way into the city. He knew that he had to do something but there were problems for everything now. If he sent men to recapture the Iron Gate then there would be less men to defend the Dragon Gate against the main Tarly force. But if he left the Iron Gate in the hands of the enemy then more enemy soldiers could enter the city and attack them from behind. So he turned to one of his commanders "Take a small force to the Iron Gate and recapture it" he ordered "Kill them but bring me their leader Dickon Tarly, he will be valuable to defeat Lord Tarly here, he would never let any harm come to his best son."

"Understood my lord" the commander, stated and then he left with a small force of men to recapture the Gate

 **Lion Gate:**

Lord Tywin Lannister watched as Garlen Tyrell's army began marching forward and now it was time for him to reveal his true loyalties so he turned to his brother Kevan "It's time" he ordered "Take the men out"

"Understood" Kevan replied and then he walked down the Battlements to get the Lannister army ready.

 **Gate of the Gods:**

Commander Andens commanded the city Watch as well as a small force of Tyrell soldiers. Thanks to him being brutal to the men, the City Watch was not just a group of untrained soldiers but cruel soldiers who took what they want and had fun with woman whenever they wanted. They had brutally enforced Joffrey's laws and many of the men were just as cruel as Andens himself. His top men were Ulrich Leland, a man who was in charge of the fines and took great pleasure in taking money from poor people and then seizing their property when they couldn't pay. Tyrellius Logellus was a man who also loved taking money from people and when Joffrey became King, the three of them teamed together to overthrow the Watch Leadership and take over, they were already under investigation for corruption but now they were in charge. And they wanted it to stay that why so that was why they would fight to stay in charge. They also knew that Martin would be fighting at this part of the city and so Andens had promised a large sack of Gold to anyone who managed to kill Martin or capture him. Andens watched as the men all began firing arrows at the incoming soldiers, the walls of the city were strong but they wouldn't be able to hold against Martin's Legions forever.

 **A place not far from the city:**

A group of 6 robbed individuals stood in a circle with one of them wearing a crown made from bone. They all wore the same black robbed with the Red Skull stitched on and they all appeared to be part of some kind of Cult "Bring forth the Blood offering" the crown wearing man commanded and then one of the robbed men brought through a chained man who was in rags, this man had been captured from a nearby village and now they all began chanting

"Let Coldharbour remake this world in its own image." They all chanted "Lord of Domination and Brutality, we offer up this innocent in your name. Through the power of innocent blood, bring forth your anchor and let two worlds become one. Bind this world with your chains and drive it ever closer to your realm" the captured man screamed as he glowed blue and then he dissolved into dust which floated into the air as the ground rumbled around them

 **Mud Gate:**

Bloodbeard and his men were fighting Stannis troops as they landed. Despite having the advantage at first, now they were being overrun. Lancel who was unskilled as he had not been trained properly in swords did his best but then he was hit by an arrow fired by a Baratheon soldier. Lancel looked around and saw that they were now being overrun and so he went back inside the gate as he clutched his chest where the arrow had hit him. Bloodbeard cut another man in two but then a man who had been set of fire charged at him to try and take him down only to be hit by a few arrows. Bloodbeard now saw that they had no chance to carry on fighting here and so he turned to his men.

"Fall back!" he ordered "Fall back into the walls!" then he went back into the city along with those that could and then the doors were closed

Stannis saw that they now had a foothold on the beach and turned to his men "Get the ladders up now and get that ram here" the soldiers brought ladders with them and then they placed them against the walls. Stannis quickly climbed up one and managed to avoid the arrows and rocks until he made it to the top and he quickly managed to kill the soldiers on the wall and was joined by a few more soldiers.

The boats brought more ladders with them along with a ram. The soldiers quickly dragged the ram closer to the gates while others turned one of the boats over and then walked to the Gate. They quickly picked up the ram and began bashing it against the Gate.

Inside the Walls, the remaining soldiers quickly placed wooden planks against the Gate and did what they could to reinforce it. Bloodbeard was covered in blood from the fight and turned "Someone bring me a drink" he ordered and a man brought him a flash which he began drinking from, only to spit it out when it was water "Fuck the water, bring me wine" another soldier handed him a flash of wine which he quickly drank from. Bloodbeard then approached Joffrey "We can carry on fighting here inside the walls" he stated "But we cannot fight outside now that the full force has landed"

"I paid you good gold!" Joffrey snapped "You will keep your end of the deal"

"I sure will!" Bloodbeard growled "But I can't be so sure about the other sellswords"

Joffrey looked and saw that some of the Sellswords looked like they were ready to try and flee from the battle which made Joffrey furious "If any of these men try and flee then you will execute them!" he ordered

Tyrion looked over the walls and saw that Stannis' men were bashing against the wall. He knew that the gate wouldn't hold forever and soon Stannis would be in the gates. Tyrion knew that he would have to get away somehow otherwise he could be killed by mistake or his true loyalties could be discovered. But then his thoughts were distracted when he heard a loud bang and the ground rumbled "What was that?" he questioned and then he along with everyone else turned and gasped in shock as some strange portal appeared in the Sky just west of the city.

 **Between Lion and Gate of the Gods:**

The loud bang was heard all over the city and everyone stopped fighting to see what was going on. The Siege towers at the King's Gate stopped and everyone looked to see what was going on. Kevan's army stopped and looked to see a strange portal appearing in the sky not far from them.

Martin himself was shock at what he saw; he saw a large metal ring with a bluish portal appear within. There were three strange locks of some kind and the ground rumbled again and large chains fell from the portal and attached themselves to the ground and then the chains tightened. As soon as Martin saw blue balls falling from the portal, he realised what this was and was shocked. He had only heard stories of them from thousands of years ago from the Blades Library from a time before the Septim Empire.

Alessia gasped at what she saw "What is that?" she questioned

Grandmaster Delphine gasped in surprise as well "By the Divines, is that what I fear it is"

"I fear it is" Martin stated "A Dark Anchor"

 **Castle Black: The Wall:**

Lord Commander Jeor Mormont sat in his office along with Alliser Throne who looked at him "Are you sure that we should allow those Savages to come through the wall?" Alliser asked "This wall has kept them out for 1000s of years and now we've just let them through. What happens when they start raiding the lands here, we'll have the Northern Lords here ordering us to throw them out?"

"I doubt that the Wildlings will cause trouble when they have bigger problems" Jeor stated "The threat of the White Walkers is real and we were nearly destroyed by an army at the Fist. It was only thanks to the Wildlings that we made it back here."

"I want to know something" Alliser stated "If there were thousands of those Wights at the Fist how come the Wildlings didn't take heavy losses? The only way to kill them is with fire from what you told me before this Great Ranging."

"Dragonglass also kills them" Jeor claimed "Along with killing the White Walker who raised them. There were two White Walkers there as well, one was killed by Jon with Longclaw and the other was killed by the Young Dawnguard Agmear with a Dragonglass dagger. When they died most of the Wights collapsed, there must be connection between the Walkers and the Wights that they've raised."

"So Dragonglass and Valyrian steel can kill them" Alliser stated "How many Valyrian Steel swords are left in the world"

"Not many" Jeor stated "And I know that Dragonglass is better known as Obsidian, I've asked Isran if his Dawnguard have anything on Obsidian. They said that they would check the Library and ask Prince Martin when this war is over, with the proof that we have, we can show the Kingdoms that this threat is real. We're going to need all the help we can get."

Alliser then thought of something "There are some Wildlings that I've never seen before." He stated "Those greenish skinned warriors and that dark grey skinned woman, who are they?"

The door then opened and King Kurog and Priestess Aranea entered and Mormont spoke up "I think it's better if they explained themselves"

Alliser looked at them "I don't trust Wildlings!" he hissed at them "I've spent the years in the Night's Watch fighting them. Now I've seen different groups like some who feast on the dead, now I need to know about you people"

"Well as long as you don't insult my people we should get along fine" Kurog stated "My people are known as the Orcs and we've lived in these lands beyond the wall even before the Wall was built. You don't see us often because we spend more time fighting against each other. We're a warrior race and are split into clans but when the Walkers attacked our lands, we had to flee."

Aranea then spoke up "I'm just a religious leader for a small group of Dark Elves. Most of us live on the Island of Solstheim in the Shivering Sea or in the lands of Morrowind in Northern Essos."

"I think we would like to know more about the Dark Elves" Jeor stated

"Well there is quite a lot to tell" Aranea stated "Morrowind is in Northern Essos and we were once part of the Septim Empire, but once the Empire collapsed, we went our own way. We're a bit like the Seven Kingdoms as our lands are split into lands ruled by Great Houses, the most powerful of which is House Redoran. About 400 years ago the largest Volcano, Red Mountain erupted which destroyed Vivec City and many other holdings on the Island of Vvardenfell. House Indoril was badly affected and only House Redoran was still powerful enough to fill the power vacuum which became worse during a war with the Dothraki. If it wasn't for House Redoran then we would have lost most of our lands and even today, we are still rebuilding, the effects of Red Mountain are still felt today in Morrowind and our captain city of Mournhold is still being rebuilt.

"That's quite a history" Jeor stated

"Tragic history" Aranea claimed "I just hope that we can all survive the Storm that is coming."

 **Rivenspire:**

Daenerys along with Farengar and Verandis had managed to make it up to the next level of the Doomcrag. This room had large stone statues in the room with beams of red light emitting from them which seemed to power some kind of red Barrier. To the horror of the three, Gwendis was behind the barrier along with Dorell, Jorah and Tamrith. Gwendis was being held in the air by red beams of light while red magic seemed to be coming from the other three.

"Gwendis!" Verandis shouted "What has he done to you?"

"Verandis, help" Gwendis begged "Please, help me, their blood, it smells so good"

"No Gwendis!" Verandis shouted "You must control yourself"

"I'm trying" Gwendis cried "But I don't know how much longer I can hold it, you must stop Montclair now, he's on the next level up along with some strange High Elf and Daenerys' dragons"

"My dragons!" Daenerys shouted "Are they okay?"

Gwendis squeezed her eyes as she tried to resist the magic that was trying to corrupt her "They're imprisoned and Montclair is trying to get control of them, but dragon minds are not like our minds, they can't be control like people can."

"We must hurry" Farengar stated as he looked at Jorah and the nobles "It doesn't look like we have long"

Verandis stared at the two of them "This is powerful magic" he claimed "Montclair has imprisoned them within a blood ward and the Remnant is using Gwendis' hunger to make her feed on them. If the remnant corrupts her then she'll be under Montclair's control."

"How do we bring down this barrier?" Farengar asked "This is not like any magic that I've seen"

"Montclair is using the Remnant to power it" Verandis stated "The only way we can take it down is by taking out Montclair, we have to get up to the Remnant and fast"

"Then let's go" Farengar stated and then he and Verandis ran off while Daenerys looked at Jorah, she was worried for her bodyguard and she wanted to save him but she knew that they had to do it fast and so she ran after the others.

 **Outskirts of King's Landing:**

The creation of the Dark Anchor had caught everyone by surprise, even Martin. He remembered the strange cultists that killed his uncle Renly and that they were believed to be the Worm Cult, the legendary cult that were behind the dark event known as the Planmeld that happened before the Septim Empire and would actually be what would found the Empire. A Dark Anchor had not been opened in many years since the ending of the Planmeld. These enormous interplaner machines were created by the Daedric Prince Molag Bal to drag the mortal world into his own world of Coldharbour and merge the two worlds into a single Nightmarish realm. The Anchor had been placed between Martin's army at the Gate of the Gods and Garlen's army at the Lion Gate.

As soon as the Gate had been opened, many dark creatures from Coldharbour had been sent through the portal. The most common of them were small pale skinned goblin like creatures known as Banekins which could zap lightning at people. There were forces of Dremora lords led by a Xivilai. These soldiers quickly began charging at both Martin and Garlen's army in force. They were joined by other creatures such small harpy creatures covered in scaled known that could fly as Winged Twilights, these were actually servants of the Daedric Prince Azura but some had been forced to serve Molag Bal. There were also large fleshy creatures known as Ogrim which could knock a grown man backwards and they trample them. But like the Winged Twilights, Ogrim actually served a different Daedric Prince, this time Malacath, the Daedric Prince of Curses.

Some of these creatures weren't as common. These included a long snake like creature with the upper body of a woman and four arms known as a Harvester. These creatures could send lightning at their enemies and could also suck the soul out of people who got too close to them. There were also strange floating eyeballs with tentacles known as Watchers, these strange creatures were difficult to deal with because they floated and then shot beams of green light from their eyes which could incinerate people and also create shockwaves. But the most terrifying of all these creatures were Daedroth, large reptilian creatures that had claws that could rip a man to pieces and also could spit fire.

Tywin had joined his men and widened his eyes when he saw the monsters appearing from the strange portal. But now he realised he had a legitimate reason to side with Martin in the battle now since this portal threatened the entire city so he turned to his men "Men, surround that portal, create a Shield wall around it" Thanks to the Lannister Gold, the Lannister army were equipped with large shields that could create a shield wall. Tywin then turned to Kevan "Get over to the King's Gate and tell Addam to abandoned the battle with the Tyrell and get him here now, we're going to need every man we can get. See if you can get Mace to bring his men here, we can forget about the siege now, this portal is more important." Kevan nodded and left.

Martin had the same thought and turned to Delphine "Get Tullius over here now" he ordered "And we need Loras and his army here as well, we need to keep the Daedra confided to this area"

"What about Tarly and Stannis?" Delphine asked

"They're too far away to help" Martin sighed "We'll just have to do what we can. Get the rest of the Blades here as well; we'll need their expert fighting for this."

Delphine nodded and she ran off to do her job while Martin drew his swords and watched as the Daedra forces came towards him. A few Dremora lords attacked him but Martin used his training that he learnt from the Blades and was able to quickly duck under the sword of one and then slice its head off and then impaled another one through the chest with his other sword.

In Martin Baratheon's camp, Jaime Lannister had been confined to a tent with the Blades Guards guarding it at all times. There was no way Jaime could even try and sneak away as these guards were always alert and they could see if he even moved around the Tent. From his time as a prisoner, Jaime knew that the man in charge of guarding him was Captain Steffan, a high ranking member of the order and some of the Blades that he knew the name of were Ferrum, a member who spent a lot of time training with a sword, Jaime had watched him so he could try and learn a few new fighting tricks. Another one was Baragon, a member who read a lot and the final member was Glenroy, one of the lookouts who was suspicious of him and always reminded Jaime that he was being watched at all times. Some of the other Blades members such as Jena and Pelagius were helping Alessia and Willas look after Martin's five dragons but then they had all been shocked when the Dark Anchor opened and the Blades all watched in horror.

Jaime had never seen such as thing in his life and he had never heard of it "What in Seven Hells is that thing?" he questioned as he looked up at the Anchor

"It is a Dark Anchor" Baragon answered "I remember reading about them in the Blades Library, there is so little written about it but what I do know is that Daedric forces will be pouring from that gate and they will destroy everything here"

"Then we must destroy it" Ferrum stated as he began swing his sword around "We must help our brothers with closing that portal"

Glenroy narrowed his eyes at Jaime "But what about our Prisoner here?" he questioned "Our orders were to guard him."

"I can help" Jaime stated which made everyone look at him "Look that portal is threatening everyone that includes both the city and our armies, it needs to be closed and fast."

"And what's stopping you from just turning on us?" Glenroy snorted

Jaime sighed "I know that you don't trust me but I'm a skilled fighter though not as skilled as you are" he stated "But we can't allow our differences to cloud our minds and we need to close that portal. Besides I don't think we have much choice" he proved his point as more Daedric forces appeared

Steffan sighed and walked to a nearby chest "You have not really earned the right to use this" he claimed as he pulled out a suit of Blades Armour from the chest "But it's better than most armour and will give better protection against those creatures" then he turned to look at Jaime "Don't betray that trust or I will kill you myself for breaking an Oath, now swear that you will not betray us"

Jaime made a deep breath "I swear on my Life that I will help you defeat these forces and then when this is over, I will return to your custody"

Steffan then placed the armour near Jaime which was lighter than it looked and handed Jaime a Blades sword "Show us that you have earned this sword" Jaime looked at the sword before he started to place the armour on.

 **Mud Gate:**

Stannis stood on a section of wall that he had captured when he saw the Dark Anchor opened. He had no idea what it was but he knew that it was a danger to the whole city. But there was nothing Stannis could do to help, he was too far away and he doubted that he would be able to negotiate the truce to fight off those creatures. Joffrey himself was leading the army here and there was no way that Bloodbeard and the Sellswords would help, the more likely outcome would be that Bloodbeard would flee so he turned to his commander "There isn't much we can do about that portal thing" he stated "If we leave then the enemy will recapture the beach so we must hold. Keep trying to break down the door but once we've captured the Gate, we will stay here."

"Understood my lord" the commander stated and then the Battering Ram carried on punching into the wall.

Within the walls where Joffrey and his army stood, everyone looked in shock at the portal that had opened. Lancel Lannister had fled back to the Red Keep but everyone was wondering what to do. Tyrion couldn't believe what he was seeing, if he wasn't fighting a battle then Tyrion thought he was seeing things from drinking too much again but he was sober and since everyone else saw it, it only confirmed that it was real.

Tyrion's Squire Podrick Payne returned and looked at him "My lord" Podrick stated "Strange creatures are coming from that portal. Martin's forces have stopped attacking the city and are now fighting those creatures"

Joffrey smirked "Then that will make it easier to defeat my traitor brother"

Tyrion saw that Podrick had more to say "But it's not just Martin's forces, the Lannister men at the Lion and King's Gate have joined the fight along with the Tyrell men from the Old Gate, but Tywin has openly declared for Martin, it seems he's been playing us this whole time. Only the Gate of the Gods remains inside the walls"

"Traitors!" Joffrey spat "I name him Hand of the King and this is how he repays me with Treason. My mother was wrong to say that I should name him Hand, I will choose someone who is loyal to me next time"

Tyrion looked at him "So what are our orders my King" he questioned "We still have a fight here to take care of"

Joffrey looked over at Stannis' forces that were still attacking the Gate "We still have a good position. We stand and fight." Then he looked at one of his best Kingsguard Ser Mandon Moore "Ser Mandon, you're in charge here, Hearteater and I have something important to do, I'm taking the rest of the Kingsguard with me." Joffrey then left with his Jaguar in tow along with Meryn Trant and Osmund Kettleblack. This left Tyrion worried about what was going to happen.

 **Rivenspire: The Doomcrag:**

Daenerys, Farengar and Verandis had made it to the top of the Doomcrag and were just about to enter the final door.

"This is it" Verandis stated "Our final confrontation with Montclair is here"

"So if we kill him then all this will be over?" Daenerys questioned

"Hopefully" Verandis claimed "But I'm worried since he has you dragons with him and there is still the problem of the Remnant itself. If Montclair powers that thing then he could unleash its full power on Rivenspire. And if that happens that Rivenspire will never be safe, Bloodfiends will rise up and attack all over."

Before anyone could say anything, Farengar drew his staff "Someone's coming up"

The three of them got ready as they heard voices coming from the stairs

"Daenerys! Farengar!" one voice shouted "Are you all up here?"

"Damn it Damien slow down!" came the angry voice of Skordo the Knife and they all watched as Damien and Skordo came into view "Wait for me you bog legged bastard!"

Verandis narrowed his eyes "What are you two doing here?" he demanded "It is not safe for you to be here?"

"I know" Damien groaned "But we had to find you, we have problems. It Janeve, she's gotten very sick."

"Janeve?" Farengar gasped "But how?"

Skordo sighed "She's been like this for a while, ever since you defeated Reezal-Jul. She's been infected and is now turning into a Bloodfiend"

"What!" Verandis shouted "Why didn't she tell us this before?"

"I don't know but that's why we came to find you" Damien stated "And we ran into the Countess, are you doing to get them all out"

"We can once we defeat Montclair" Verandis stated

"Well we're going to help" Skordo stated "There is no way you can defeat him on your own"

Verandis wanted to protest but he knew that there was no choice so he sighed "Very well, but you must be careful, Montclair will be very powerful now and he may have some help, we need to be ready" The five of them looked at each other as Verandis opened the doors which went into the room where the Lightless Remnant was kept.

 **The Vale: The Eyrie:**

It had been some time since the victory at the Eyrie and the defeat of Petyr Baelish and Lysa. Brynden Tully along with Legate Gonnar had taken the prisoners back to Cloud Ruler Temple so that they would be ready to be taken back to King's Landing after the battle so that they could be tried for their crimes. Yohn Royce had been placed in command of the Eyrie and Martin would later decide who would become Lord of the Vale.

As for Mychel and Mya, their relationship had developed more and now they were spending their nights together in the same bed. Mychel swore that as soon as the war was over, he would marry Mya and he didn't care what his father said. After he had spent the night making love with Mya, Mychel was getting his tunic on and smiled as he saw a naked Mya sleeping on the bed. The two of them just couldn't stay away from each other, many claimed that this was a forbidden relationship as Mychel was a lord's son and Mya was a bastard, a royal bastard but still a bastard. When he heard a knock on the door, Mychel opened it slightly to see that it was one of the soldiers of Lord Royce.

"Mychel Redfort" the man said "Lord Royce would like to see you in the main room"

"All right, I'll be there in a bit" Mychel replied as he closed the door and then he looked back on the bed to see that Mya had woken up "My love, I have to leave for a while but I will be back in a bit"

Mya laughed "Just make sure you don't take too long" she chuckled and then Mychel placed a big kiss on her lips and then he left the room.

Mychel soon made it to the room where Lord Royce was waiting. But he was not alone, there was someone else waiting and it was someone who he was a bit worried to see, it was a short old man with a well trimmed beard and old eyes. It was his father Lord Horton Redfort, a man who was thrice wed. "Lord Royce" Mychel greeted and looked at his father "and father, I did not expect to see you here"

"I only just got here" Lord Horton stated "Lord Royce and I have been talking, you fought bravely during the war and we've decided that it is time for you to receive your Knighthood" Mychel smiled at that but he could see that there was something else "And there is more, you are of marrying age now and we have decided that you are to marry Lord Royce's daughter Ysilla Royce within a few months"

Mychel's smile fell, his father had decided to have him married off and he was the youngest son, Jasper, Creighton and Jon weren't even married yet and now he was to be married off. Mychel knew why his father had decided to have him married off, Jasper had told him about his relationship with Mya but Mychel was not going to allow that and so he made a brave face and prepared himself for the consequences "I'm sorry father but I cannot allow that" he stated "I cannot marry this girl, my brothers aren't even married yet. Don't play stupid with me; I know why you are doing this"

Horton sighed "Jasper told me what you did and I cannot allow this. If my son marries a bastard girl then our family will be the laughing stock of the Vale. Even if you are the youngest son, she's a bastard son; you have no chance with her."

"She saved my life!" Mychel snapped "If it wasn't for her then I would be dead. I don't care if she is a bastard, I love her and she loves me."

Horton sighed "I hoped I didn't have to do this." He said to himself "I'm too old for this now" he looked at his son "I'm going to give you a choice, you can either accept your Knighthood and marry Ysilla Royce, or you can marry Mya but then you will lose your position as a member of my House, I cannot have a son who marries a bastard"

Mychel sighed but he knew that this was what he wanted in his heart. So he tore off the symbol of House Redfort off his robes and threw it on the ground "That is my choice father" he stated "I will find someone who wants my service"

Horton sighed "If that is your wish then I will accept it" he stated "But I cannot allow you in Redfort again."

"I understand" Mychel stated and then he left the room and went back to his own room where Mya had gotten dressed and was sitting on the bed.

Mya took one look at her lover's face and saw that he looked sad "What happened my love?" she asked

Mychel sighed "My father knows about us and he decided to give me a choice, either I could remain a part of his house and marry Ysilla Royce or I would be disowned and marry you." He then looked at her "I choose you"

Mya gave a sad smiled and then hugged him "I'm sorry that you had to make a choice like that" she stated

"I've always wanted to be the best swordsman in the Vale" Mychel claimed "And I can still be that, I don't need to be a Knight to be a swordsman"

"So where will we go?" Mya questioned

Mychel thought for a moment "Why don't we do to Martin's town at Cloud Ruler Temple" he suggested "That could be a place where we can live"

"I would like that" Mya claimed and then she kissed Mychel on the lips again

 **King's Landing:**

Despite the brave attempts of the armies against the Daedra, the battle was not going well. A large Daedroth had broken through the Shield wall and now it was breathing fire on the soldiers in the rear wall. Several Ogrim had also broken through the Shield wall and then they picked up huge bits of stone from the ground using their sharp claws to dig the rocks up and then they threw them at the walls. They were almost like trebuchets as the rocks could go over a large distant and they damaged parts of the city walls.

Mace Tyrell's large army had arrived along with Loras and Garlen's armies but even so, they were still fighting a losing battle as every time one Daedra was killed, another one took its place. And while the Dremora lords and Banekins were easy to kill, the larger creatures killed quite a number of soldiers before they were killed and the Daedroths in particular caused large casualties. The Blades seemed to be doing the best at fighting the Daedra; Delphine swung her sword around and slashed through Daedra all over the place. At one point she jumped on top of an Ogrim and then shoved her sword right into its neck which killed the beast. Martin swung his swords around and slashed through a Dremora lord's armour and killed it. But then saw a Watcher nearby which then curled up into a ball with its tentacles wrapped around the side of its body and Martin knew what it was about to do. If the tentacles wrapped above and below the body then it would send out green beams but if around the sides, then it would blast a large shockwave.

Before Martin could react, the Watcher unrolled itself and sent out a large shockwave which blew Martin back and right towards a few Dremora lords. Martin groaned as he landed on his back and then saw a Dremora lord above him. He managed to get Dragonbane ready to fight but he didn't need to as he saw a Blade's Katana get shoved right through the Dremora's chest. At first Martin though it was Delphine but as the sword was withdrawn and the Daedra fell, Martin was in for a shock, it wasn't Delphine or even any member of the Blades. Martin saw the blond hair of his uncle Jaime; he was now wearing Blades armour and using a Blade's sword. Other blades knights with him including Baragon, Glenroy, Captain Steffan and Ferrum.

Jaime held out his hand to Martin and when Martin took it, Jaime pulled him to his feet. The two of them looked around and saw Ferrum striking down several Dremora lords and using his skills to dodge their attacks. Martin looked at Jaime "What are you doing here?" he asked

Jaime sighed "I couldn't just stay behind and watch as these dark forces destroy our armies and the city" he stated "I'm not as skilled as the Blades Knights but I'm still a warrior. I vowed I would do what I can to fight these things"

"And what happens when the battle is over?" Glenroy called over "What will you do then?"

Jaime sighed "From what I can see, I think Martin will still win this Battle if we close this portal"

"My King!" a voice called and Martin turned and saw Grandmaster Delphine walking over to him. She was joined by Lord Tywin Lannister and his brother Kevan. Both were shocked to see Jaime wearing Blades armour.

"I'll explain later" Jaime said to them knowing what they were about to say.

Delphine looked at Martin "My King, we have to do something soon" she stated "none of this is going to mean anything if we don't close that portal. Every time we kill the Daedra more must take their place." She proved her point when a Daedroth was killed when overcome with spear and then it vanished but then a new one took its place.

They were then joined by Lord Mace Tyrell and his sons Garlen and Loras. Garlen was carrying Loras who was wounded "We got attacked by one of those snake like creatures" Garlen stated referring to a Harvester "That thing used some kind of Dark Magic to grab Loras, it started sucking the soul from him but we managed to kill the thing. But Loras is still weak from it"

Martin looked at Loras who was pale and could barely stand, he was in no way fit to fight "Get him back to the camp and get Colette ready to help" he ordered as a few soldiers took Loras from Garlen and took him back to Martin's camp.

"What do we do now?" Tywin asked and then he looked at Martin "You've must have read something on these portals, you must know a way to close them"

Martin sighed and shook his head "These portals happened before the Septim Empire, there is hardly any knowledge on them, I haven't been able to read everything in the Temple Library"

Baragon managed to kill a large Ogrim and walked over to them "I've done a lot of reading and I think I know a way" he said "Some of the books I read talked about the Planemeld event and the Dark Anchors"

"Did these books tell us how to close them?" Delphine demanded as she killed another Dremora Lord.

Baragon thought for a moment and then realised the answer "The book talked about how the pinions are the key that hold the portals open" Martin looked and saw that in four corners of the area, there were four large pinions which seemed to be what held the gate opened. "They're sealed at the minute but if we kill Daedra near the Anchor, then their essence will be absorbed by the Pinions, eventually they will overpower and then we will be able to seal them"

Martin looked at the others "Then we must move our forces closer to the portal" he stated and the others looked like that was suicide "I know this seems like a suicide mission but if we don't close this portal soon then we will be overwhelmed and it's not just our armies then will destroy but everyone in the city. These Daedra will spare no one, every single person living in the city will be killed and then there would be a city to rule from, no matter who wins this battle."

Tywin knew that Martin was right, these Daedra showed no mercy and they would not stop until their mission was complete. However, before he could order his men to get ready, he saw something that he needed to bring to Martin's attention. "Martin, we got trouble!"

Martin looked where Tywin was pointing and he gasped in shock, a flock of Winged Twilights were flying away from the portal carrying a larger creature with them. This creature looked like a mix between a Winged Twilight and a Daedroth, they couldn't fly which was why it was being carried by the Winged Twilights, it was not as strong as a Daedroth but still looked quite tough. This was a Grievous Twilight, a type of Winged Twilight created by Molag Bal and it was being carried into the city.

Tywin looked at his brother "Kevan, take some of our men back into the city and find that thing before it destroys the city within"

Kevan nodded and took a small force back into the city while Martin looked at the land under the portal where the grass had started to turn black "This is it" he said to himself and then he charged forward with the others to prepare to fight the Daedra and hopefully close the portal.

 **Gate of the Gods:**

Commander Andens looked at the Battle that was raging outside. Andens had refused to assist in this battle and had kept all his men behind the gate. Andens was happy to see that he wasn't getting involved in this fight; there was no way he was going to help Martin fight these creatures even if the Lannisters and Tyrells were. But then someone came who he wasn't expecting.

"Commander Andens" the voice of King Joffrey called and Andens turned to see the King walking towards them along with two of his Kingsguard.

Andens bowed to him "Your Grace" he stated "What brings you here"

Joffrey sneered as he watched the battle below "I hope to watch as my brother's forces are destroyed" he stated "But I hope I get to kill my brother myself, when I give the signal, I want us to charge out and attack them from behind, if these creatures won't destroy them then I will when they're weak."

"As you command your grace" Andens stated and then he went off to find Ulrich and Tyrellius

Joffrey stared at the field and smirked when he saw his brother struggling to fight all the Daedra "Just you wait traitor!" Joffrey spat "Soon your head will decorate a spike on my walls and it will serve as a warning to other traitors."

 **Rivenspire:**

Daenerys along with Farengar, Damien, Skordo and Verandis made it to the top of the Doomcrag where the entered the chamber. They soon saw some kind of metal pillar in the centre of the chamber with red light being emitted from it.

"That's it" Verandis stated "That's the Lightless Remnant"

"But where is Montclair?" Damien asked

Skordo looked around "I don't know but he has to be here somewhere" he stated

A quiet roaring sound caught Daenerys' attention and she turned around and gasped when she saw her dragons on a stone table with their necks in metal collars and then chained to the table.

"They miss their mother" a voice called and everyone turned to see a golden skinned man with pointy ears, he wore his hood over his head and his robe was blood red and he smirked at Daenerys "Maybe I should introduce myself, my name is Raven Cameron, son of Mankar Cameron, leader of the Mythic Dawn. Your brother asked me to send you his regards when I finally meet you"

"My brother!" Daenerys gasped "So my brother really has joined the Mythic Dawn cult"

"He has indeed" Raven smirked "And soon we will be ready to launch our invasion of the world. This is just the start of what the Mythic Dawn, when we destroyed Vaes Dothrak; it helped create issues in the Free Cities. With the capital of the Dothraki gone and their spirit **  
**leaders gone, they are now able to start reclaiming lands from the Dothraki Sea. And that will distract them from us while we gather our allies and then start our invasion when we've regained our power."

Verandis narrowed his eyes "So I guess that you're the one who corrupted Montclair?"

Raven smirked "I sure did" he stated "He was desperate to save his wife that he said he would do anything. Then when you slew his wife, he was full of rage and then we fuelled his anger and now he fights for us"

"And where is he?" Skordo demanded

A figure wearing black armour walked out from the Remnant "I'm right here" Montclair stated "And now you will pay for killing my family Verandis"

"And once we will you, we shall escape and I'll bring your dragons to Viserys, maybe I'll keep you alive and you can watch as your brother takes control of your dragons before he kills you" Raven stated to Daenerys

Daenerys narrowed his eyes "I have one thing to say to you" she stated "DRACARYS!" then Drogon tried to breath fire but only a pull of smoke came out and then Dragon was able to screech **"YOL!"** and a small ball of fire came out from his mouth which struck Raven on the arm and then Rhageal and Aego followed and breathed fire on Raven. Raven tried to use ward magic to stop the fire but this was useless against dragon fire. Soon Raven's arm was on fire which he tried to put out but it was useless and soon his whole body was on fire. Raven screamed in agony as he fell to the floor and rolled around trying to put the fire out which was now all over his body. Eventually he stopped moving and fell silent.

But it was not over yet as Montclair drew his sword "I'm not going down without a fight!" he snarled and then he charged and them. Damien and Skordo were able to block his attacks while Verandis and Farengar fired magic at him. Daenerys went to try and unchain her dragons but jumped back and barely avoided a dagger which nearly slashed her throat.

Daenerys gasped when she saw who the dagger belonged to "Doreah?" she gasped "I thought you were my friend"

Daenerys' former handmaiden Doreah was now wearing the same red robe that Raven wore and she had a wicked smirk on her face "Did you really think I cared for you?" she questioned "I was playing you from the start, I've always worked for the Mythic Dawn ever since they saved me from slavery. I did learn how to pleasure but they saved me from being cruelly treated. I worked as a spy for them and you were the perfect target. Raven and I were lovers, I just loved it when he ravaged me but now he's gone and soon you will too." She slashed her dagger again which Daenerys managed to dodge. "And when I kill you, I'll make sure it's painful just like it was for those Dothraki." Daenerys dodged another slash.

Montclair meanwhile was swinging his blade to block Damien and Skordo's attacks but he had trouble dodging the firebolt spells fired by Farengar. Eventually he managed to unleash a blast of red magic which blew Damien back and knocked him against the wall. "Enough!" he yelled "I'm done playing around, let's see how you handle the full power of the Remnant" the remnant then glowed red and power came from it which was then absorbed by Montclair.

"NO!" Verandis yelled "Wylon, are you mad! You destroy all of Rivenspire!"

"Then at least my family will be avenged and the Dawn will be ready to make its move" Montclair smirked but then he gasped as Farengar fired a powerful Fire Storm spell which managed to burn Montclair enough to make him lose focus, then Verandis charged forward and grabbed Montclair and then he quickly drew a dagger and buried it in Montclair's chest. "NO!" Montclair hissed "I... can't... be... defeated... like this." Then his eyes rolled forwards in his eyes as Verandis withdrew the dagger. Then Wylon Montclair fell to his knees before falling forward dead.

"I'm sorry Montclair" Verandis said to himself "I'm sorry that it had to end like this"

Montclair's death managed to distract Doreah which allowed Daenerys to knock her out and then she looked at Farengar who was breathing heavily "Farengar, are you alright?" she asked

Farengar gave a few deep breaths "I'm fine" he stated "I'm just a bit tired out from using that much magic, a Fire Storm spell is a master level spell and this is the first time I've used it."

With the death of their enemies, the magical chains that help Daenerys' dragons vanished and they all started cooing and jumped onto Daenerys' shoulders, happy that they had their mother back. Skordo then helped Damien up who had recovered from the blow that Montclair had inflicted on him.

"So it's over now" Damien stated "Now we can finally go back to Shornhelm and end this madness"

But then an explosion caught their interest and they all watched as the Remnant gave off a lot of powerful magic "The Remnant!" Verandis gasped "It's overpowering, now it threatens all of Rivenspire and can unleash the dead."

"Is there any way to stop it?" Skordo asked

Verandis sighed "No" he stated "We cannot undo the damage that Montclair has done to it" Verandis looked at them "Please, tell Gwendis then she means a lot to me. Tell her to remember all that I've taught her"

Daenerys looked confused "Wait, what are you doing?" she asked

Verandis gave a sad smile "There is only one way to save Rivenspire now" he stated "I have to take the Remnant away to my master Molag Bal, it's the only way to save Rivenspire now. Get the nobles and get out of here, my magic will prevent get you out but you have to get the others."

Damien then looked at Doreah "And what of her?" he asked

Daenerys narrowed her eyes at her former handmaiden but she knew that she had to do the right thing "We'll take her with us" she stated "She'll stand trial for what she did" Skordo then picked Doreah up and left along with Skordo.

Before he left as well, Farengar looked at Verandis "Verandis" he stated "It's been an honour to serve with you"

Verandis smiled "It's been an honour serving with you as well" he stated "Tell Gwendis that I'm sorry."

"I will" Daenerys said and then she and Farengar left the room with Daenerys' dragons while Verandis stared at the Remnant.

 **King's Landing: Red Keep:**

Cersei continued to stare at Margaery as she drank some more wine and then she had an idea on how to make her even more uncomfortable "You know I lied to you before" she stated

"About what?" Margaery asked

"About Ser Ilyn" Cersei claimed "Do you know why he is really here?" Margaery shook her head "Ser Ilyn isn't here to protect us, he's here to end us if the city falls. Do you know what happens during a sack" Margaery shook her head again "Well the soldiers become bloodthirsty and they take it out on the people? If the city falls then these fine woman, shall be in for a bit of a rape. Many of them will have bastards in their bellies in the morning. But I shall soon die before that happens."

Margaery looked at Cersei "But Martin will not allow that." She stated "He hates rape and ideas like that"

"He may hate it but it won't stop it from happening" Cersei smirked though even she knew that Martin would never allow rape to happen, she just needed to scare Margaery.

Then the door opened and everyone looked to see an injured Lancel Lannister walking in "Your Grace" he shouted as he walked up to the queen

"What news from the battle?" Cersei questioned

Lancel went in close to Cersei and began whispering into her ear "Something shocking and unbelievable has happened" he whispered "Some strange magical portal has opened outside the city walls. Martin, your father and Lord Tyrell have joined together to close it, these creatures will destroy the city. But Stannis Baratheon is outside the Mud Gate which is close to falling"

Cersei looked at him "And where is Joffrey?" she demanded

Lancel sighed "He went off, he left Ser Mandon in charge of the Mud Gate, and he claimed that he has some important business to do elsewhere in the city"

"Bring him back inside at once" Cersei ordered

Lancel looked confused "Your Grace, he'll probably refuse to do it, when he says that he's doing something it means that he will do it."

"Bring him back to his chambers now!" Cersei ordered again. But then there was a loud banging outside the walls "What's going on there?"

Lancel looked confused "There were no signs of any enemy troops inside the walls" he stated

But then the door was blown off its hinges which blew the guards back. There was the sound of a monstrous roar and young Tommen screamed in terror when he saw that there was a big vicious monster that had blown the door back. Tommen screamed more when the monster roared loudly which scared him.

The guards quickly recovered and tried to attack the creature but smaller winged creatures attacked them. One guard was thrown to the floor and screamed as claws scratched his body which then tore it to pieces.

Margaery and Cersei stared in shock at these monsters, they had never seen anything like them and Cersei was holding a screaming Tommen at her legs. Ser Ilyn drew his sword and charged at the large monster, but the attack just bounced off the scales. The Creature then grabbed Ser Ilyn by his shoulders and lifted his up into the air like he was a rag doll. This creature was very strong and the grabbed Ilyn's head and pulled hard until his head was tore from his shoulders. Then the body was thrown aside.

Most of the guards were dead but Lancel was still alive. But he was shaking in fear; he had never seen anything like this and just saw Ser Ilyn get killed quickly. His sword was shaking in his hands and he had no idea what to do, he didn't want to die but he couldn't flee as he would be called a murderer and a coward for the rest of his life. Lancel charged forward and was able to slice one of the smaller creatures in two. But his victory was short lived as the larger creature swiped his aside with its claws which went right through his back. Lancel screeched in pain as he was thrown aside into a wall.

The creatures turned their attention to the Queen and the ladies. One smaller one went forward to attack but was knocked aside by a large ball of fur. Tommen's pet Jaguar Ser Pounce had been in the room as well since Tommen felt safe around him. Ser Pounce bit hard into the creature and tore off one of its wings. Ser Pounce had been a calm and peaceful Jaguar but protective when Tommen was threatened.

But the larger creature remained and got its hand ready to slice the queen but then a few arrows pierced through its back. Cersei looked as she saw uncle Kevan charging with a few men.

"Take that beast down!" Kevan yelled and the soldiers he brought charged and managed to bring the large monster down. Its wings were sliced off by swords and then the head was bashed in with a mace.

"Are you alright?" Kevan asked when the creatures were dead.

Cersei gave a few deep breaths and then hugged Tommen since the young boy was crying a lot from being scared "We're fine, just shocked. But Ser Ilyn didn't make it. And Ser Lancel is wounded."

Kevan ran to his son's side and saw Lancel was bleeding heavily from the attacks but still alive "Get him to a healer" Kevan ordered "You must save my son" several soldiers picked Lancel up and then took him away so he could be seen by a healer.

 **Mud Gate:**

With one last push, the door to the Mud Gate was broken through by the Battering Ram "All men, charge into the city" Stannis ordered and then the Baratheon troops charged into the city and came into full contact with the Sellswords and Joffrey's troops. The front gate was now a full battleground where troops were fighting everywhere for control. Joffrey's men fought for every step they could hold to try and hold Stannis' men back. Tyrion had to keep up his appearance and took his axe out and hit a Baratheon soldier nearby and then he saw Ser Mandon Moore near him. Tyrion smiled at him and was prepared to fight some more but would look for the chance to show his true loyalty. But he never got the chance as Ser Mandon suddenly lifted his sword high into the air.

Tyrion widened his eyes when he realised what Mandon was doing. But before he could react, Mandon brought the sword down and through Tyrion's face, the attack left a large cut across his nose which left him dazed, he dropped the axe and fell to his knees and watched as Mandon lifted the sword again. But then a spear was plunged through Mandon's face killing him instantly. The spear was withdrawn and Mandon fell to the floor dead and Tyrion was just able to see his squire Podrick holding the spear. "My lord!" Podrick gasped and took hold of Tyrion who looked at the battlefield and saw that Stannis' men were winning and were pushing back the Company of the Cat. Bloodbeard put up a big fight but was eventually disarmed and knocked to the ground where he was beaten but still alive. Then he was dragged away. Prendahl and Sallor dropped their swords and ran for it only for Sallor to be killed when an arrow went through his neck leaving Prendahl alone to try and flee. Other members of the Company of the Cat stayed and fought until they too were forced to surrender. Stannis had won this part of the Battle and the Mud Gate was secure. But there was still the problem of the Dark Anchor but Stannis saw that the portal looked like it was ready to collapse in on itself.

 **West of the City:**

Martin along with the Lannister and Tyrell forces had engaged the forces closer at the Dark Anchor and just like Baragon had said, when they fell, the Daedra bodies turned into blue light which were then absorbed by the Pinions. When they overcharged, they opened and then someone just had to touch the blue light and the Pinion would seal. Two of the Pinions had been closed already and right now, Martin touched the orb of a third which then closed.

"We're close now!" Martin called out to his men "Just one Pinion left"

Tywin then noticed more Daedra emerging from the anchor "Watch out!" he called "More are coming!"

About 5 more Dremora lords emerged from the Anchor along with a few Banekins and a Clannfear. The forces quickly attacked these creatures. One Dremora lord was cut in two by a slash from Tywin who was wielding Brightroar, he may have been old but he could still fight like a true warrior. The Banekins were quickly defeated along with the Clannfear, the Dremora Lords were able to defend themselves better a few of them were killed and then when they died, their bodies turned into blue light which was absorbed by the Pinion. Then after a few had been killed, the Pinions overcharged and then opened.

"Now's our chance!" Delphine yelled "Close the Pinion now!"

Martin quickly ran towards the Pinion and then touched the orb. The Pinion then closed and sank into the ground. With the Fourth Pinion closed, all of the Daedra surrounding the city then collapsed. No matter how many and how strong, they all fell to the ground though a few of the Tyrell forces were killed when a large Daedroth fell on top of them. But now everyone was cheering. The Daedra forces had been defeated, they had won. But Martin looked around and saw many bodies both from the Daedra forces and from his own men. Every army had taken a hit but Martin also felt something else was wrong. He looked up and saw that the Dark Anchor was still open. He looked at Delphine "Grandmaster!" he yelled "If the Pinions are closed, why is the portal still open?"

Delphine looked confused as to why the Portal was still open but then she saw a dark head with horns through the portal. Her heart sank as she hoped it was not who she thought it was "Is that..." she started but never finished as Martin saw it too.

"It is" Martin stated "Molag Bal himself"

" **FOOLISH MORTALS!"** Molag Bal growled **"DID YOU THINK MOLAG BAL; THE LORD OF DOMINATION WOULD BE SO EASILY DEFEATED. YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED MY ARMY, BUT LET'S SEE HOW YOU DEAL WITH SOME OF MY GREATEST GENERALS. MEET BITTERWIND, THE KING OF STORMS, MY PERSONAL SLAVE NOMEG HAGA AND MY PET DRAGON SORMORASK."**

Three large beams of light emerged from the portal and when they struck the ground, they created a large explosion which blew everyone backwards creating a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared three massive monsters emerged and these were even worse than the rest of the Daedra. The first one was a large creature made of rocks with lightning holding them together. This was a Storm Atronach but this was a bigger one known as Bitterwind. The second one was a large blue creature made from ice. This was a Frost Atronach but like the Storm Atronach, this one was much bigger than regular ones.

But it was the final creature that terrified everyone. This creature looked like a massive black dragon but with glowing red eyes and could stand up like a human. It looked like this dragon had been tortured as parts of its body were missing. This creature was known as a Daedric Titan, a Daedric creature so rare than many people didn't believe that it even existed. The story was that Molag Bal tricked a dragon into coming into his realm of Coldharbour where he chained it up and tried to learn it's secrets. When the dragon refused to answer, Molag Bal consumed the dragon's flesh until only a skeleton remained. Then the skeleton was thrown into the pools of Coldharbour where it became the first Titan. Since they were so difficult to create, they were very rare.

All three creatures roared but Martin refused to back down "We're defeated the forces before and we can defeat these creatures as well."

But even Martin saw that this wasn't going to be easy. Bitterwind was immune to weapons as they kept passing through his body and then he would just send out a shock wave to blast everyone back. Nomeg Haga who was the Frost Atronach was the weakest of these creatures but she was still very strong. His body was made from solid ice which was very tough to damage. He could also make ice spikes appear from the ground and throw ice particles from his body, these ice particles burnt skin like fire. But the Daedric Titan known as Sormorask was the toughest of them all. He was bigger than the Daedroths and was taller than the towers of the city, which made it difficult to harm him since the soldiers could only damage his legs. Even then, his skin was made of thick leather which was tough to pierce.

Tywin turned to his men "Get the Scorpions to target that creature" he ordered pointing at the Titan "We have to take it down" Tywin was right; the Titan could easily destroy the city walls with one swipe of his claws.

Tywin was closest and started dealing with the Titan along with his men. Mace Tyrell and the Tyrell forces decided to deal with Bitterwind while Martin had to deal with Nomeg Haga. Martin and the Legion soldiers surrounded the Frost Atronach and stabbed it multiply times but no matter what happened, the Frost Atronach didn't even seem wounded. Then one of the Atronach's hands became a giant club made from ice which he then used to swipe the men back and then ice spikes erupted from the field which blew them all back. Martin was thrown back and he dropped Stormbringer and Dragonbane. He struggled to get up because his hand had been burnt from the Ice. He then saw Nomeg Haga standing above him with one hand turned into a large ice sword that looked like it was ready to stab him in the belly. Martin knew that he had to do something. Then Martin realised that there was only one thing he could do, he knew that using this power was dangerous but he had no choice.

Martin narrowed his eyes at the Frost Atronach and then he used the power of the Thu'um. **"YOL TOL SHUL!"** he shouted as the full power of the Fire Breath Shout emerged from his mouth and sending out a large cloud of fire was his mouth. The fire cloud engulfed Nomeg Haga who began screeching as he began to melt. His arms collapsed from his body and then his top part of his body crumbled into small ice particles and Nomeg Haga was no more.

Martin gave a few deep breaths as he pushed himself up and walked over to where his swords were lying. He picked both of them up and then he felt like something was about to attack him. He turned around to defend himself and just in time as another sword collided with his own and Martin saw that he was looking at the face of his brother Joffrey.

Joffrey looked much worse than Martin had seen, in fact Martin had not seen him since he had gone off to the Vale to get Tyrion back from Lysa, now one of Joffrey's eyes was gone and his face was red and filled with pure rage "Now it's your turn to die traitor!" Joffrey spat

"Not today" Martin stated, he was tired out but could still fight and it was made easier since Joffrey was still a poor fighter with a sword. And it wasn't just Joffrey who attacked; Martin saw several traitors included Commander Andens, Ulrich and Logellus. But very quickly, Martin's Blades joined in the fight.

Meanwhile, Mace Tyrell along with his son Garlen stood near the Daedric Titan who then swiped his claws and cut a man into ribbons.

"We need to take that creature down!" Garlen yelled

Then a few Scorpion crossbows from the walls fired at the beast, these had more of an impact than the swords as the Beast groaned and then fell back a bit but only gave a loud roar. Silence filled the area and then the Titan sent his arm forward and grabbed Lord Mace Tyrell by his waist and picked him up.

"Father!" Garlen yelled as the Titan lifted Garlen closed to his face. Mace groaned at how tight the gip was and then Mace looked terrified as he stared into the red eyes of the Titan who then roared, covering Mace in saliva. Then the Titan's grip increased making Mace groaned more until there was a crushing sound as the Titan then crushed Mace's body in his hand. Then the Titan threw the mangled body to the ground. Garlen took one look at his father and could see that he was dead. His eyes had rolled back in his head and all of his body apart from his head had been crushed that he could not be recognised, he had been quite tubby but now all his ribs were shattered and he could no longer move. Filled with Rage, Garlen charged forward and stabbed the Titan in the leg but the Titan just kicked him away.

Martin continued fighting his brother while the Blades took care of his soldiers. Most of the normal soldiers had fled after Ulrich had been knocked down and captured by Delphine. Barristan was easily able to overcome Logellus and stab him in the chest and the corrupt guard fell dead to the ground. Joffrey's pet Jaguar Hearteater joined the fight but then ended up in a fight with Martin's black furred Jaguar Storm

Martin narrowed his eyes "You can't win Joffrey" he mocked "I have more support than you, most people see you for what you are, a Mad Tyrant just like Aerys II and this is just the start of your rule. They don't want you as their King"

"Well it doesn't matter what they want!" Joffrey snapped "I am the King, I do what I want and I'll have what I want and that includes your dragons, with them under my control, no one will ever disobey me again"

Martin smirked "How about I give you a lesson in the new power that I've leant" he stated and then he prepared another Dragon Shout that he had learnt **"VEN GAAR NOS!"** he shouted as the he used the Cyclone shout and a large grey cyclone emerged from his mouth which then hit Joffrey and sent him flying backwards. Joffrey quickly got to his feet and then charged at his brother. Joffrey yelled out a warlike scream but then it turned into a scream of pain as Martin swung his sword which went through Joffrey's sword hand. Both his hand and sword dropped to the floor and Joffrey fell to his knees clutching the stump where his hand had been and Martin pointed Dragonbane at Joffrey's neck. "It's over Joffrey, surrender!"

Joffrey narrowed his eyes and then watched as commander Andens was taken down and forced to surrender. Joffrey was about to draw a dagger to attack Martin with but then there was a small explosion as a shadowy figure appeared on the field "You're coming with me!" he snarled as he grabbed Joffrey and then grabbed Hearteater by his collar when the Jaguar jumped at him and then in a cloud of smoke, the strange man vanished again taking Joffrey and Hearteater with him.

Martin stared at what just happened until Delphine managed to help him to his feet "Martin!" she shouted "This isn't going well, we may have defeated the Frost Atronach but that Storm and the Titan are difficult to deal with. Mace Tyrell is dead and now more and more men are wounded.

But then Martin saw his sister Alessia and Willas Tyrell running towards him "brother!" Alessia shouted "I'm sorry brother, I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen."

Martin looked confused "What are you talking about?" he asked

Martin got the answer when he heard roars. He looked up to see his five dragons circling overhead near the Storm Atronach. The dragons were getting bigger and were growing fast, now they were the size of a grown wolf. One by one, they each fired a fireball at the Storm Atronach or in Frostbite's case, a small ball of ice that shattered into ice fragments. The Storm Atronach tried to cover itself with its arms but was meant to deflect lightning attacks, not frost and fire. Eventually, the attacks became too much and the lightning surrounding the body went out and the rest of the body crumbled into a pile of rocks.

Now it was just the Titan and this was the toughest of them all. The constant attacks from the Scorpion crossbows had taken its tool on the Titan and now the catapults were firing at him which kept him back, a scorpion bolt had already taken out of the Titan's eyes. But the Titan was still strong and then got close to the walls and was ready to swipe his hand to smash through the wall. But then someone jumped onto the head of the Titan from one of the city watchtowers. It was Tyrion's sellsword friend Bronn; he had not fled and had used his archer skill to help out. He jumped onto the Titan and quickly stabbed the beast its remaining eye causing with his dagger the Titan to thrash around to shake him off. But Bronn held on tight and then he was able to stab his sword through the head. The Titan went silent and then collapsed to the floor dead. Bronn's stab had hit the brain which killed the Titan. Bronn was able to stay hold of the Titan so he survived the fall but was still a bit sore from the fight.

Molag Bal's voice could be heard again **"You may have defeated my champions but this is just the Beginning. Enjoy your victory while it lasts"** then the fifth Pinion opened and Tywin who was closest ran over and touch the Pinion. The Pinion then closed and the Anchor began turning before vanishing from the sky.

With the Dark Anchor gone, everyone all over the city began cheering. The danger to the city was gone and the city was safe from destruction. But some were wondering on what to do now. They had been fighting each other before but now the threat that they all fought against was gone. It was Tywin who broke the silence "People of King's Landing" he called out "King Joffrey is gone, the people who created the portal took him with them" Tywin had seen Joffrey get captured before "But we have a new King standing right here" he pointed at Martin "He didn't run and hide like some people did, he personally led the fight here, he is clearly the right choice for King." Other people soon began to chant Martin's name

Martin looked at everyone "I guess the only thing left to do now is to take the throne" he said to Delphine who nodded and they all entered the city and went over to the Red Keep.

 **Rivenspire: The Doomcrag:**

Daenerys along with Farengar, Skordo and Damien made it back to the lower room where Gwendis and the others were being held. Daenerys was relieved to see that the magical bonds that imprisoned them were now gone. Dorell and Tamrith were still unconscious though Gwendis was still awake and Jorah was starting to wake up.

"Khaleesi" Jorah gasped when she saw Daenerys with her dragons "What happened?"

"You were all captured by Montclair" Farengar stated "But he's dead now, we defeated him."

Gwendis looked at them "Where's Verandis?" she asked

Damien was the one who answered "He's not coming" he stated "The Remnant is overpowering and could unleash hell on Rivenspire. He said that he has to stop it"

Gwendis gasped when she realised what Verandis was going "No he can't!" she shouted "He can't leave me" she was about to run but Skordo grabbed her

"There's nothing we can do for him!" he yelled "We have to go now!"

Daenerys helped Jorah up "Can you help with these two?" she asked referring to the nobles. Jorah nodded and carried Tamrith while Damien took Dorell. Skordo had to drag Gwendis who now had tears falling from her eyes.

Up in the tower, Verandis channelled his magic as he prepared to use his magic to remove the Remnant from this world. He smiled knowing that the others were at a safe distance away and he just closed his eyes "Gwendis, I'm sorry, but I am proud of you" he then zapped the Remnant with his magic which made the Remnant glow white which then got brighter and brighter. Then there was a large explosion of white light which engulfed Verandis and the rest of the Doomcrag.

 **Westerlands: Lannisport:**

Reginald Lannister stood by his window as he watched the battle raging outside. Sure he was at a disadvantage but he was sure that once word had reached them about what had happened at King's Landing and that the city had been destroyed by a Dark Anchor, the Northern forces would panic and then flee. With Tywin dead, he would be free to take over Casterly Rock and become Lord of the Westerlands. He had no idea what had already happened at the city.

Reginald watched as the Northern forces fired rocks at the walls to break them down but refused to destroy the city, they were far too honourable to sack the city and burn it unlike the Ironborn. Then he heard someone enter the room and when he turned around, he smiled when he saw that it was the King of Worms "So, I take it that the operation was successful, King's Landing has been destroyed"

The King of worms shook his head "No, their army has been damaged but they closed the Anchor" he stated "But even so, we did capture someone important" Two Worm cultists brought in Joffrey who was currently unconscious and Reginald noticed that he only had one hand. "We thought he might come useful later and so we're going to take him and train him in our ways. And I think you should come along as well."

"Why is that?" Reginald demanded

"With the failure at King's Landing, it won't be long before they discover what you did" The Worm King stated "Besides, the Mythic Dawn will think this is a perfect time to strike and while they're doing that, we can start getting ready, let the Dawn start the fight and we can finish it."

"Fine!" Reginald spat "Let's go but I will still become Lord of the Rock"

"With our powers you sure will" The Worm King stated and then they all vanished from the room.

 **King's Landing:**

After the attack on the women and children, Cersei had taken Tommen over to the Throne room. There was no way that she was going to allow those monsters to take her son and so now she sat on the Iron Throne with Tommen sitting on her knee. Tommen was still crying from the attack, he had never seen something so horrific before and see Ser Ilyn get beheaded in front of him and left him in shock.

"Be calm my sweet" Cersei cooed to him "No one is going to hurt you."

"Those monsters will" Tommen cried "I'm scared mother, I want my brother back"

Cersei hugged him "Not to worry, Joffrey will be back soon"

Tommen shook his head "Not him mother, I want Martin back. And Alessia and Myrcella. I want us all to be together like we were before. I want this war to stop"

"And it will" Cersei cooed "Soon Martin will see reason and stop this stupid conflict and swear fealty to the rightful King."

"Martin is the rightful King" Tommen stated "Father decreed it on his deathbed."

Cersei was quiet about that. She wanted to see her Golden Lion on the Throne but this war had torn the realm apart. Many people were saying that Joffrey was just as mad as the Mad King and even Cersei was starting to see that madness now. But Joffrey was still her firstborn and she loved him. Maybe he would change in the future.

Then there was banging at the front door which scared Tommen "Who's at the door mother?" Tommen asked "Are those monsters back?"

"If they are then I won't let them hurt you" Cersei hissed

But when the doors were thrown open, it wasn't monsters that came in but a group of Lannister soldiers who stood aside to let Tywin enter "Father" Cersei gasped

"The Battle is over." He stated "We have won"

Cersei smiled but was worried about her children who had been fighting this war "Where is Joffrey?" she asked when she saw that Joffrey wasn't with them "Where is the King"

Tywin stared at her "The former King Joffrey is gone. Those fiends took him with them. But we have a new King right here" The Cersei gasped as she saw her son Martin enter the room.

"I'm sorry mother" Martin stated "It's over; Joffrey is no longer the King"

Cersei stared in shock while Tommen gave a happy smile and jumped off his mother's lap and ran towards his brother. Martin managed to get Tommen in his arms and the two of them cuddled "I missed you Martin" Tommen stated

"I missed you too" Martin stated

Cersei looked on in shock and looked at her father who was smiling. It was then that she realised that Tywin had been on Martin's side the while time. "You mean all this time you've been fighting for him?"

Tywin narrowed his eyes at his daughter "I always believed that Martin was the rightful choice as King. And seeing what Joffrey did makes me glad I did support him. That boy was worse than the Mad King and I'm glad he's gone; he would have only brought the realm to ruin. Long live the King, long live Martin Baratheon"

The soldiers then began chanting Martin's name but all Martin could think of was how glad he was for this war to be over.

 **Chapter End:**

 **Notes: Finally, after two months of work, this chapter is finished. This chapter ended up being much longer than I thought it would be. I tried to write as much of the Battle as I could which resulted in a lot of small scenes. One more chapter left and then Season 2 will be finished. I hope it won't take as long as this update did as it will probably be a shorter chapter. I know that I said that I would be finishing season 2 of this story before I carried on with Dragon X but since this chapter took so long, that won't be happening. I will try and get the finally chapter of Season 2 finished as fast as I can but I am now at University so I have a lot of work to do. There were a lot of deaths in this chapter and there will be more in the next chapter. Some of these deaths like Mace Tyrell I had planned to happen ever since I started this story. Also I would like to note this suggestion that someone gave me on Robin Hood. I won't be able to put it in this story but I might put it into the spin off story I have planned on the Resistance but that will not be starting for a while but thanks for the idea. See you next time on this story**


	25. End of the War

**End of the War:**

 **Doomcrag: Rivenspire:**

Daenerys Targaryen groaned as she opened her eyes and saw that she was lying on a fur bed inside a tent. She wondered where she was and then saw Jorah standing guard at the entrance of the tent "Jorah?" she questioned "What's going on?"

Jorah gasped in shock as he turned around and saw Daenerys had woken up "Khaleesi!" he gasped "I've seen that you've woken up. It's over, the war in Rivenspire is over, and we have won"

The tent then opened and Farengar walked in and smiled when he saw Daenerys "I see that you've woken up, that means we've all woken up now."

Daenerys sat up on her bed "So what happened?" she asked "The last thing I remember was being blinded by a bright light"

Farengar answered the question "Verandis saved us" he stated "He prevented the Remnant from corrupting all of Rivenspire, and he used his magic to teleport everyone out of the Doomcrag before it exploded. Everyone has been looking at the scene of the explosion, that place was once the tallest mountain in Rivenspire but now the top of the Mountain has been blown apart."

Daenerys looked at Jorah "Did everyone make it out okay?" she asked

"Skordo and Damien managed to get Tamrith and Dorell out okay." Jorah stated, "They woke up some time ago. The Countess and Baron are confused with what happened but are fine. But I'm worried about Gwendis; she's upset with what happened"

"Why?" Daenerys asked

Farengar sighed, "I'm afraid Verandis didn't make it, he was inside when the Mountain exploded, and there is no way he could have survived that."

Daenerys sighed at the loss of a friend, they had saved this world from dark forces but they had lost a friend in the process "So what happens now?"

Farengar answered the question "Dorell is preparing the troops to move back to Shornhelm. A new path had been created so we won't have to go around again. But Tamrith is with her sister, she's still very sick with what happened. I've done what I could to help but Healing is not my skill. I doubt she'll make it. High King Emeric is back at Shornhelm waiting for us, he sent a message saying he wants to speak to us when we get back. And there is something else, your former handmaiden Doreah was captured during the fight, we're taking her back so she can answer for her crimes."

Daenerys narrowed her eyes "I'll make sure that she does" she hissed

 **Westerlands: Lannisport:**

Robb Stark watched as the Gates of Lannisport opened and a small group of Lannister soldiers walked out with the leader holding a white flag of surrender. Greatjon Umber and Rickard Karstark stood with him as the men approached him. Greatjon and Karstark had their hands on their weapons in case this turned out to be a trap. When the Lannister soldiers got close to them, they drew their weapons and threw them on the ground.

"Lord Stark" the lead man stated "I am Vylarr, captain of the Lannisport watch, Lannisport surrenders"

"And where is Lord Reginald Lannister?" Rickard questioned "I thought he would be the one to order a surrender."

"He fled" Vylarr stated "He vanished and now our lord is gone. But we received a message from King's Landing" he handed a message over to Robb "The war is over, Martin Baratheon has taken King's Landing."

Robb looked at his men, if Martin had taken King's Landing then that meant that the war was over. So he turned to his men and smiled "We have done our job men" he called out "My friend Martin has taken the capital and is now to be crowned King. I must travel to the city in order to swear fealty to him and then we will be going home. We have all fought well in this war and while we lost some good men, they did not die in vain, this war shall be remembered and those who died will be remembered as well" the men cheered and then Martin looked at Greatjon and Karstark "I need you two to help prepare the men to travel back home." He stated "I'll be going to King's Landing with Galbert, Roose and Maege. You two would be better at leading the men home so I trust that you'll have no problems"

"We shouldn't my lord" Greatjon stated

"We'll make sure that there is no trouble" Karstark added "Thankfully most of the men are honourable and so we shouldn't have much trouble with pillaging."

Robb nodded and then he went off to prepare for his trip to King's Landing

 **King's Landing:**

The Battle of King's Landing was over and Martin had achieved victory. He was to be crowned King soon but first he wanted to wait until Robb had arrived. He currently stood inside a room in the Red Keep alongside Alessia and Grandmaster Delphine as they looked out of a window and looked through the city. The Battle had been devastating for King's Landing as the Dark Anchor had left parts of the city destroyed, rebuilding the city would be his first priority when he was crowned King. The bodies of those who died would be returned and buried in the lands where they came from so they could be given a proper burial.

"We may have won the Battle but it's going to take some time before the Kingdoms have recovered" Alessia stated

"That's true" Martin stated as he saw several bodies piled onto a cart which was then drawn out of the city "We lost a lot of good men in the battle and I will need to talk with General Tullius, we'll need to replace the men that we lost from the Legions in the fight."

"That will take a while" Delphine stated "Only the Third and Fourth Legions are at full strength since they weren't in the Battle."

Martin sighed "I guess that this is what King is going to be like" he stated to his sister "The decisions I make will not only affect the soldiers but also the people. Joffrey was cruel to them but I will not be like that"

"You'll be a great King" Delphine reassured "The people love you and now they'll respect you now that you've won the war."

"But we have threats attacking us" Martin stated "We have two Dark Cults, the Mythic Dawn and the Worm Cult, and we still have that threat North of the Wall. Whatever happens, I'm going to end up being the King who leads Westeros in a time of great peril, and I will either be well remembered as a Hero or a man who failed"

Alessia narrowed her eyes "You will not fail!" she hissed, "You lead us during the War and you will lead us again. You've had great ideas that no other King had and you can help rebuild the Kingdoms and mend the damage that the last kings did. The last three Kings damaged the realm and now you must fix it. Robert may have been our father but he wasn't a great King"

"I agree" Martin sighed, "I may have loved him as a father but he still could have done a better job as King." He then sighed "I guess I should start preparing to create a council, I'm going to need great advisors to help me lead, and I cannot do this on my own" Delphine and Alessia agreed with him on that.

…

 **Castle Black: The Wall:**

Lord Commander Mormont was in his office alongside Maester Aemon, Grandmaster Isran and Jon Snow as they disused what they should do next.

"We may be able to convince the Lords of Westeros that the threat of the White Walkers in real but we may not be able to fight them." Isran stated "There are very few weapons that can and they are in short supply."

"What weapons can defeat White Walkers?" Aemon asked

Jon answered it "I killed a White Walker with a Valyrian Steel Sword, and we know fire can kill the whites but not much"

Mormont sighed "There aren't many Valyrian Steel swords left in Westeros and those that remain are in the hands of noble families and they won't just hand them over"

"My brother has a Valyrian Steel sword and I'm sure he would help when he is needed" Jon stated "And Martin has another one which he got from his trips in Essos."

"How many other Valyrian Steel swords are there?" Isran questioned

Jon sighed "Not enough" he stated "The Ironborn have two because Theon told me, Red Rain and Nightfall."

"Being a Maester means that I've read a lot on the Houses of Westeros" Aemon stated "The Lannisters have Brightroar, the Tarlys have Heartsbane and House Corbray has Lady Forlorn. Sadly some Blades have been lost such as the blades of House Hightower and House Royce."

Jon then thought of something else "We know also that Dragonglass can kill White Walkers and Wights" he stated "Maybe there is a way to get more of that"

Aemon remembered something else "Before I took my vows, I was a member of House Targaryen and I lived on Dragonstone. That island is volcanic and there is lots of Dragonglass there"

Mormont nodded "Send a raven to King's Landing and ask the King for permission to have Dragonglass from Dragonstone sent to us" he ordered

But then one of the Stewards who Jon knew as Pyp walked in and he looked like he had something to say "Sorry to intrude but there is a small host of men approaching"

Isran stepped up "Under what banner?" he asked

"I don't know the House but they have chains on a red field" Pyp answered

Jon sighed "House Umber" he stated "They're here about the Wildlings; House Umber has always had a hatred of the Wildlings since they are the closest house to the Wall."

Mormont turned to Isran "Get that Wight ready, we'll need to show it to them in order to prevent a fight"

Isran nodded and then he went to collect Gunmar and Sorine in order to get the Wight ready to show to the Umbers and show why they had let the Wildlings through the Wall.

 **Fort Snowhawk: The North:**

Theon Greyjoy stood on the walls of Fort Snowhawk which was the First Legion's headquarters in the North. The castle was old and dated from the time of the ancient Septim Empire and the rule of King Harald. In those days, records say that Snowhawk was once a small city state until it became part of the North under Harald's leadership. Much of the city faded over time due to cold weather and eventually, the keep itself was abandoned and fell into ruins. Since the castle had no importance to anyone, no one decided to claim the Keep and soon it became a place for outlaws. When the Legions were formed, they needed a place to use as their headquarters and Martin had decided to use old Forts instead of building new ones and so Fort Snowhawk was claimed by the First Legion in their first fight. The bandits who claimed the Fort did not put up much of a fight and they had quickly been defeated with the survivors taken to Castle Black for the Night's Watch.

"You've been on watch for a long time now Greyjoy" a voice called and Theon turned to see the legion's temporary leader Galmar Stone Fist approaching him. Galmar had taken command while Ulfric was South with the rest of the Legion.

"I just keep wondering what's going to happen now" Theon stated "I always thought that one day I would be Lord of the Iron Islands but that will not happen now" he stated "Even if I wasn't disowned, there is no way the Ironborn would accept me, they've believed in their beliefs for many years and will not change. But I now wonder what will happen to them now, the last time they rebelled, I lost two of my brothers and I was taken from them and now I have a new family. But what will happen now?"

Galmar looked at him "Martin will most likely leave the Ironborn alone for now" he stated "With your sister as a hostage, Balon won't risk losing his new heir. He will have the Legions on watch in order to show Balon that if he attacks, the Legions will move in hard." He then got a letter out from his pocket "We've also had a message from King's Landing, the war is over, Martin won and is now crowned King"

Theon smiled "That's great news" he stated "That means that he will rule the kingdoms now"

Galmar nodded but he did not have a smile on his face "But the fight is not over, a Daedric Cult attacked him and nearly destroyed all the armies. Whatever happens, the Legions will be playing an important role in the future and I need all the men to be ready."

Theon looked at Galmar and knew that his future was with the Legions now and that his time of being a noble born son was over, no matter who his family was; he would remain loyal to the Legions and fight to protect Westeros from evil.

 **Unknown Location:**

Viserys Targaryen sat at a table with Mankar and Runa. Runa looked angry as they read the news that had just arrived from Essos.

"My brother is dead!" she yelled and glared at her father "I'll kill them for this"

"And we will my dear" Mankar stated "But we have to be careful, the Worm Cults actions at King's Landing will have made Martin cautious for now so making an open move is risky."

"So then how do we take Westeros then?" Viserys demanded "I have waited a long time to take my throne and I'm running out of patience."

Mankar smirked "Raven may be dead but while he has been promoting our cause in those lands, he has also been creating sleeper agents like the agents we have here. All of them will prove useful when we make our move"

"And when will that be?" Viserys demanded

Mankar sighed "We will have to wait for now" he stated "We'll wait for the Worm Cult's actions to calm down otherwise they'll be ready for us. But while we're doing that, we can start preparing our magic. If we had the Elder Scroll that Martin has in Cloud Ruler then that would be useful in boasting our power."

Viserys smirked "Then why don't we just sneak people into the castle and steal it?" he suggested

Mankar sighed "If only it was that easy" he stated "Jearl has reported that the scrolls is locked up tight in a vault that even the best thieves couldn't break into as it needs two special keys and has magical wards protecting it."

Runa had an idea "If we can't take that scroll then why don't we try and find another scroll?" she suggested

Mankar looked at her "That's not a bad idea but it won't be easy to find one. When the Septim Empire fell most of the scrolls were lost. The order of the Ancestor Moth has spent years trying to collect them and they have a number of them, but like the one at Cloud Ruler, they're locked under tight security and guards that guard the vault all the time."

Viserys looked at Mankar "This region where Raven was sent is what remains of the Septim Empire" he stated "Maybe we could have our agents who are over in that region search for a scrolls and then bring it to us"

Mankar looked at him and nodded "I guess that's what we'll do then, I'll have all our sleeper agents look for signs of these scrolls and if one is found, and then I'll mount a mission to recover that scrolls."

Viserys smirked as his idea had been recognised but then he remembered something Mankar had stated "What is this order of the Ancestor Moth?" he questioned

Mankar got a book from a shelf and place it on the table, the front of the book had a drawing of a moth on it and the book looked very old "The Order of the Ancestor Moth is an ancient cult that goes back to the time before the Septim Order. They were the only ones who could read the Elder Scrolls but spent many years training and preparing for them. Many of them want blind later in life as reading the scrolls was dangerous, if a normal person who had no training read them, they would die or go mad, blindness was the least of their worries. When the Septim Empire was formed, they became the Moth Priests and settled in White Gold Tower which was the royal palace of the Empire with their vault of Elder Scrolls. When the Empire fell, the order scattered and the scrolls were lost but they have made a comeback in recent years since the Doom of Valyria. The Valyrian freehold desire to have the scrolls for themselves so they tried to find the Order's location but they never found them. When the Doom happened, the Order settled in new lands and stay out of politics. From what I know, no one has been able to enter the Temple of the Ancestor Moth who is not a member of the order and the members are not allowed to say anything to Outsiders."

Viserys thought about that, these Elder Scrolls seemed powerful but trying to get one will be very difficult but whatever it took, the rewards would be worth the risk and Viserys smiled at the thought of using one of the scrolls.

 **Winterfell: The North:**

Catelyn Stark watched from the balcony at Winterfell as his son Bran started sparring with Rodrik Cassel. It had taken a while but now Bran's legs had healed so now he was able to walk and fight just like he had done before his accident. Her other son Rickon sat on the sidelines watching. Catelyn knew that soon he would also have to learn how to find. But Catelyn was worried for several reasons; Bran was still having strange dreams which seemed to be similar to Old Nans tales of warging since Bran was saying that he dreamt of being in his Direwolf Summer's body. Rickon was having similar of being in Shaggydog's body. Catelyn didn't believe these stories but her children did and so did that Wildling Girl Osha, she claimed that there were Wildlings beyond the Wall who would warg into the bodies of animals. Bran also wasn't helped by the arrival of the Reed Children, the young son Jojen also claimed he could Warg and could see the future and said that Bran will play an important role in the future. Catelyn wanted to send them away but they were the children of one of her husband's closes friend, Howlend Reed. The Priestess Dancia had since returned back to the Sacred Grove of Kynareth in the North saying that she was no longer needed here.

"My Lady" a voice called and Catelyn turned to see Maester Luwin approaching with two Raven scrolls in his hands "We've had a few ravens, one from the North and the other from King's Landing"

"And what does the one from King's Landing say?" Catelyn asked with fear in her voice, she was scared that her oldest son Robb had been killed and his head now decorated a spike in the city.

Luwin noticed the fear in Lady Catelyn's voice "Fear not my Lady" he stated "The news is good, Martin had won the city and is now set to be crowned King. Robb is going to the city in order to swear fealty to him and then he will be coming home along with Sansa and Arya"

Catelyn sighed in relief that all her children were safe but saw that Luwin had a worried look on his face "What is the other message?" she asked

Luwin sighed "We've just had a Raven from Mors Umber" he stated "He says that the Night's Watch allowed thousands of Wildlings through the Wall and he wants us to do something."

Catelyn didn't know what to do, she knew little about the Night's Watch and the Wildlings and only her son could do something about them. She also knew that Lord Commander Mormont would never have allowed the Wildlings through the Wall unless there had been a reason and so she sighed "Send a message to Mors, tell him that until my son returns, there is little we can do. Also, tell him to try and be calm and not do anything rash"

"I will my lady" Luwin answered and he left to send the Raven while Catelyn looked back at her sons training with Rodrik

 **Kings Landing:**

A crowd from the city had gathered at the courtyard of the Red Keep. Many of them were cheering for Martin and looked very hungry. Joffrey's rule had many of them starving and had little to eat; many had been beaten due to the brutal rule of Joffrey's Council. But now they were to see justice. Martin had asked Willas Tyrell to get food supplies to the city in order to get food to the people. Willas had also taken his father's body back to the city in order to be buried at Highgarden.

In the Courtyard, a platform had been constructed and Martin stood on the platform with his Blades standing guard. Behind him were a row of prisoners. These Prisoners included some of Joffrey's Councillors such as Gyles Rosby and Bennard Brune who had been ones that the people wanted to kill. Joffrey's remaining Kingsguard Meryn Trant and Osmund Kettleblack along with Andens and Ulrich were also prisoners.

Martin stepped forward "People of King's Landing" he called out "My brother has been defeated and now a new age had come to this city" the people began cheering for him, Martin had been very popular before and they were happy to have a man like him as their King "And my first act as King is to deal justice out for the people of this city. Many wrongs were committed under my brother's rule and that ends now" he then brought Gyles forward "This man Gyles Rosby enforced heavy taxes on you just to make more money to pay for my Brother. He allowed Guards to imprison those who couldn't pay and also have guards' rape women." Martin then turned to Bennard "And this man, Bennard Brune is just as guilty in allowing Guards to get away with Crimes." The people booed and hurled insults at them until Martin raised his hand to call for silence "Now I am not someone who just kills people but the crimes that these people have committed are too much for them to get away with. For their Crimes against the People of this city, both have been sentenced to die." He then turned to the two men "Do you have any last words?"

Gyles spat on the floor "Kill me and be done with it!" he spat

Bennard narrowed his eyes "These people are pests, they butchered my brother and deserved to be put down!" he snarled

Martin looked to the Legion Soldiers and nodded and the two men were forced to their knees. Then Martin's new King's Justice came along. With the death of Ilyn Payne during the Battle of King's Landing, Martin had named a new King's Justice and his choice had been an obvious one. The man he had chosen had brown skin and black hair that was braided; he wore black chainmail around his chest and fur trousers. His name was Ahtar and he was Martin's new King's Justice. Ahtar had been the first Dornishman to join the Legions and while a good fighter with a large axe, he was also very intimidating and was named the Chief Jailor of the Legions. Throughout the war, Ahtar had been the one in charge of prisoners who had been captured and would have been the one responsible for executions. Now he would be the King's Justice and Head Jailor of King's Landing. Ahtar walked next to Gyles and then he raised his axe. Then the axe fell and Gyles' head was severed from his body in one clean chop. Then he did the same for Bennard.

With the two executions done, the guards then brought forward Andens and Ulrich "These two captains are soldiers that I trusted, they were meant to keep the people of this city safe but instead they took bribes, intimidated merchants to take money and they murdered the previous commanders of the City Watch." Martin called out and the people once again started shouting for execution, "However, while they should be executed with what they did, I have another idea for them. The Night's Watch is calling for skilled fighters and so I exile these two to spend the rest of their days as sworn Brothers of the Night's Watch." He then turned to Joffrey's former Kingsguard "These two members of the Kingsguard will also go" Martin then narrowed his eyes at them "Make sure you keep your vows or else you will be executed" he hissed at the four men and then he turned to the Blades "Take them away"

Delphine and the Blades took the four disgraced men and dragged them to the harbour where they would be taken by a ship to Eastwatch where they would become brothers of the Night's Watch.

 **Red Keep Bedroom:**

Tyrion Lannister groaned as he woke up but he found it hard to due to the light. But eventually his eyes adjusted to the light. He looked around and saw that he was in a bedroom but there was one person in the room. The person was a woman wearing a brown robe and had short pale brown hair, Tyrion recognised her as Colette Marence, Martin's personal Healer. Colette turned around when she heard a groan

"Oh, Tyrion, I see that you've woken up" she stated as she went over to Tyrion

Tyrion looked at her "So what happened during the Battle?" he asked

Colette smiled "Martin Baratheon won a great victory" she claimed "Not only did we defeat King Joffrey but we saved the City from the Daedric Cult. I have been very busy helping the injured soldiers, you included but thankfully, my Healing Magic was able to heal most wounds, some just needed some rest. We all fought hard in that war."

Tyrion managed to sit up "Will I be able to see my squire and Bronn?" he asked

Colette nodded "Podrick has been worried about you ever since he saved your life. He carried you from the Battlefield here and Martin was worried that you would not make it. But he will be happy to know that you'll live. Bronn is fine as well, he's a real hero and everyone is treating him like one. He took down the Daedric Titan and is enjoying the attention he's getting. Though it would have been nice if he didn't try flirting with me all the time."

Tyrion managed to get out of the bed and stand up though he was a bit wobbly on his legs "I should go and see Martin, he will be needing my help"

Colette nodded "Martin hasn't been crowned King yet but he will be soon. He would like to see everyone so he can talk about creating his new Council"

Tyrion nodded "I guess I better go and see him them and help him however I can" he stated as he left the room.

 **Shornhelm: Rivenspire:**

Daenerys rode through the Gates of Shornhelm on a horse that she had been given alongside Jorah and Farengar. The portal had taken them to the town of Hoarfrost Downs which was just east of the city of Shornhelm. Daenerys had then rode back to the city. As they entered the city, they saw that the people of the city were out of their homes and cheering on the streets. The parts of the city which had been destroyed during the attack were being rebuilt as people were starting to repair the damage.

"When the war is over, the people cheer the victors" Jorah stated as he came next to Daenerys "Many of them are just happy that they are no longer at any risk"

Farengar looked at Daenerys "These people have been through a lot during this war since Montclair was being used by the Mythic Dawn" he stated "Now they will want revenge against those who have wronged them" some of these people were refugees from the war who had lost loved ones to the Mythic Dawn's rituals. Daenerys looked behind them to see her former Handmaiden Doreah being dragged behind the horses with several guards surrounding her to prevent her from running. Unlike Daenerys, when Doreah past, the people hurled insults and threw rotten fruit at them. Normally Daenerys wouldn't want that but Farengar had told her not to say anything as these people were angered but the rulers would decide Doreah's fate.

Daenerys was angered that Doreah had betrayed her but she was happy that her three dragons were okay and they were currently in their small cages to prevent them from harming anyone.

Eventually they all made it to the Upper District of Shornhelm where they went towards the Royal Palace of Shornhelm. Of all the areas of the city, this District had been hit the hardest during the attack but since many families had money, they had been able to pay to fix the damage.

Daenerys dismounted her horse along with Jorah and Farengar and they took Doreah into the Palace where the court was waiting for them. Daenerys saw Baron Dorell along with Countess Tamrith standing near the throne while Damien and Skordo were standing among the crowd that had gathered in the palace. Just like the crowd outside, this crowd also cheered for them. Standing in front of the throne was High King Emeric himself.

Emeric smiled as Daenerys approached him "Ah, Lady Daenerys" he greeted "I see that you did what I asked you to do" he stated "And I believe that you shall be rewarded for your service. You shall be granted some land which will allow you to live your life in peace"

"Thank you High King Emeric" Daenerys smiled "But I have worries about this Mythic Dawn, they've already come after me twice and they might try again"

Emeric sighed "I will have to have everyone watch out for this cult" he stated "And we might be able to get some information from your former handmaiden if you let us"

Daenerys looked at Doreah who just glared at her and then Daenerys looked back at Emeric "You can do what you wish with her" she stated "She tried to steal my dragons and now she will pay the price. I don't care what happens to her"

"Very well" Emeric stated and two guards took hold of Doreah's arms and dragged her away kicking and screaming.

"The Mythic Dawn will destroy you!" she shouted "You haven't heard the last of us. Dawn is Breaking and Lord Dagon will destroy you"

Doreah was silenced as she was dragged away and Emeric looked at Daenerys "I have one last favour to ask you" he stated "And don't worry, it's nothing big. You've already done so much for me but I must ask you to help me name a new ruler of Shornhelm. It's clear that creating a council was what started this problem, I cannot allow that."

Daenerys looked at Farengar and Jorah "What do you two think?" she asked "Who should I name as King of Shornhelm"

"Well Tamrith seems like a leader who cares for her people" Farengar claimed "These lands will need time to recover after the war and Tamrith is the best person for the job"

"I agree with Farengar but if the Mythic Dawn return then we need a leader who can lead armies" Jorah added "Dorell seems like the best person to lead armies into battle but it's your choice"

Daenerys thought, both Jorah and Farengar made good points but Daenerys cared about the people and knew that this region needed some time to recover and so she looked at Emeric "I name Countess Tamrith as the new Queen of Shornhelm and Rivenspire" she stated

Countess Tamrith stepped forward "I thank you all for electing me as the new Queen" she stated "I will do my best to help this region rebuild after the war." The people began cheering for their new Queen

Baron Dorell looked at her "I'm not going to fight the decision that was made" he stated "Our new Queen will have my support. Now I should be returning to Northpoint and help my own region recover from the war and also undo the damage that my foolish son created."

Everyone carried on cheering while Daenerys just smiled at the fact that she now had a place to call home.

 **Castle Black: The Wall:**

Tensions were high at Castle Black. A small group of Umber troops had arrived at the Wall and it seemed that a fight might break out. Of all the houses in the North, House Umber had been the ones to fight the Wildlings the most since they were the closest large settlement to the Wall. The Umbers joined the fight with House Stark against the brother Kings beyond the Wall Gendel and Gorne three thousand years ago and Lord Harmond Umber helped Willam and Artos Stark defeat King Raymund Redbeard at the Battle of Long Lake. Many years of fighting Wildlings have made House Umber hate Wildlings a lot since they were often subjected to Wildling raids.

But this was also personal. The man who was leading the small force of Umber troops was Mors Umber, the uncle of Greatjon Umber. Mors had a personal hatred of Wildlings since his daughter was kidnapped during a Wildling raid. Mors Umber was an old but huge and power man with a ruddy face and a shaggy white beard. His left eye was replaced with a small chunk of Dragonglass and he wore a large cloak made of a snowbear's skin with it's head as a hood. Mors had lost his eye while he was sleeping at the side of the road when a crow had pecked his eye thinking he was dead and Mors had bitten the crow's head off which gave him the nickname Mors Crowfood. Mors also had no family other than his brother Hother and the GreatJon family because his wife had died in childbirth and his sons were killed during the Battle of the Trident.

Right now, Mors Umber was in the Lord Commander's office with Grandmaster Isran and Jon Snow with him. Mance Rayder was somewhere else so they didn't provoke Mors.

"The Wall has kept these savages out of the wall for thousands of years" Mors snarled "We've fought the King beyond the Wall six times and House Umber played an important role in those fights. Now you just let King through the Wall without a fight and he happened to have been a deserter. How can you have done this?"

"We didn't have much of a choice" Mormont stated "I admit I'm not too fond of Wildlings myself but sometimes the enemy of my enemy is my friend and enemies unite against the bigger threat. The Wall was not built to keep out Wildlings; it was built to keep something bigger out."

"You mean those legends of the Long Night and the White Walkers?" Mors questioned "I'm from the North and I've heard all these legends but no one has seen a White Walker in thousands of years if they do exist."

"For some time we've seen an increase in Wildlings climbing over the wall trying to escape" Mormont stated "And there was an increase in desertion from the watch and some of these were people who have been in the Watch for years. And there were disappearances beyond the wall which were increasing."

"But what does this have to do with the White Walkers?" Mors questioned

"Everything" Isran stated "We've seen the White Walkers themselves along with their undead army at the Fist of the First Men. We were attacked by an army of undead and we would have died if not for the Wildlings, thanks to Jon Snow, he convinced them to help us."

Jon then carried on "And we have proof that will convince you and prove that this story is true" he stated and then the door opened and Jon watched as Tormund and Ygritte brought in the Wight that they had captured. Several members of the Night's Watch and Dawnguard were with them to prevent the Wight from escaping. The Wight's head was currently covered with a cloth bag which Tormund removed and the Wight's skeleton head started snarling at Mors and managed to break free from Ygritte, knocking him to the floor. But Tormund jumped on top of it before it attacked. The wight made undead screeched and shook around until Tormund with help from Jon managed to shove it back into a wooden create.

Mors only stared in shock at the Wight, for years he had heard the tales of the Long Night but even he had trouble believing these tales. But now he had just seen proof right in front of him "By the Old Gods, I can't believe that that's a real Wight"

"It is" Isran stated "And now you can see why we let the Wildlings through as many more of those things would have been created so we had to do something"

Mors stared at the crate where the Wight had been placed and he looked at Commander Mormont "Can they be killed?" he asked

"Even the best Castle Forged steel is useless against them." Mormont claimed "The only way to kill them is with fire or by Dragonglass."

"Wait, how can Dragonglass be useful against these Wights?" Mors questioned

"There may be a connection between the White Walkers and the Wights" Isran claimed "Dragonglass and Valyrian Steel can kill White Walkers and when we killed two at the Fist, many Wights collapsed and were destroyed, all except or the one we have here"

Mors now knew what he had to do, as much as he hated Wildlings, he knew that there was no choice now and so he looked at Mormont "Just make sure that these Wildlings don't raid any lands otherwise I will be forced to send soldiers to stop them"

"Mance has stated that any Wildling who raids will be executed" Mormont stated

"Just make sure that they do that" Mors hissed and then he left allowing Mormont to let out a relieved sigh

"Well that went well" he sated

"Mors is right" Isran stated "If any of Mance's people cause trouble then it might create even more problems"

"We'll just have to hope that the Wight can convince people not to fight the Free Folk" Jon added

"In the meantime, I need to start trying to get access to the Dragonglass on Dragonstone" Mormont claimed and then he too left the office in order to look for Maester Aemon in order to send a raven to King's Landing.

 **Pyke: Iron Islands:**

Balon Greyjoy stood in the Great Hall alongside his brothers Victorian and Aeron. They were discussion what to do now.

"What are we going to do brother?" Victorian asked "This war is over now, I say that we stop raiding while we have the chance and maybe the new King Martin won't invade us"

"I'm not swearing fealty to a boy especially a boy who happens to be the son of the man who invade our islands!" Balon growled

"I'm not saying that" Victorian stated "I'm just saying that we lay low for now and if we try again to rise up, we wait for the right time"

"If not now when?" Aeron demanded "The Seven Kingdoms have just been through a Civil War, they will be weak"

"Weakened yes but not defeated" Victorian stated "It won't take long for Martin's armies to recover and then if we carry on raiding, he will invade us. After the Dance of the Dragons, Dalton Greyjoy carried on raiding and as soon as he was killed, we were attacked by the Westerlands. They may not have a navy but Martin does. Also when Dagon Greyjoy was raiding, nothing was done was Aerys I was weak and Bloodraven was more worried about the Blackfryes than us."

"So what do we do?" Balon demanded

"Just lay low for a while and maybe they will release Yara" Victorian claimed "I love being the commander of the Iron Fleet and I love reaving but I don't want to see these islands destroyed. And maybe we can still raid but just not around Westeros. There are many other lands we can raid and we can do it without bother. The Basilisk Islands are full of pirates that we can fight without bothering anyone. I wouldn't recommend certain places in the Free Cities as it might cause trouble due to trade but maybe around Slavers Bay, that's a good place for plunder"

Balon growled "Fine, I'll stop all raiding around Westeros but I will won't bend the knee." He looked at the Maester "Send the Raven" he ordered

 **Red Keep: King's Landing:**

Tyrion Lannister walked into the Small Council Chambers where he saw his nephew Martin sat at the head of the table along with other people. These included Tyrion's father Tywin Lannister, Joffrey's Master of Whisperers Varys, Martin's sister Alessia, Stannis Baratheon, General Tullius and also Randyl Tarly and Grandmaster Delphine of the Blades.

"Uncle Tyrion" Martin greeted

"My King" Tyrion greeted

Martin laughed "Actually, I haven't been crowned yet, we're waiting for Robb Stark to arrive before we have the coronation. But I have decided to start creating my council before that."

"And we are all wondering on who you will name as your Hand of the King" Stannis stated

Martin sighed "Actually, I'm not going to name a Hand" he stated which made the people especially Tywin and Stannis gasp "The Hand of the King handles the day to day duties of the realm. However, I have decided that as the new King, I'll be handling that. I don't want someone else to do my job, I just need good advisors." He looked at Tywin and Stannis "Also, the best choices for Hand are needed elsewhere; Stannis is needed back in the Stormlands since they need their lord while the Westerlands will need Tywin to help keep order after the war."

"As you command," Tywin stated "But there is something I wanted to ask you"

Martin looked at him "And what would that be?" he asked

"I would like to ask if I can foster your brother Tommen at Casterly Rock." He stated "I can help him become the heir to the Westerlands and it would help if he got away from his mother. He's a good boy but he spends too much time being with his mother and that's not good for him as it makes him soft."

Martin knew that Tyrion would have meant to become the new Lord of the Rock but Tywin would never allow that and he had plans for the Kingsguard but Jaime would also never accept Casterly Rock so he nodded "Very well" he stated "I'll tell Tommen that he'll be going with you to Casterly Rock." He then looked at the other people "And I need to start naming new people to the Council. The only one that won't change will be Varys who will keep his position as Master of Whisperers; he's the only member of Joffrey's court who cared for the wellbeing of the realm"

"I will do my best to serve you," Varys stated

Martin then carried on "Grandmaester Pycelle will no longer be our Grandmaester, he broke his Maester vows and he also betrayed Aerys II. So I will be writing to the Citadel in order to find a new Grand Maester. As for the Master of Ships, I have decided on naming Aurane Waters, he led ships during the Civil War and is a good sailor, he will be perfect for the role. I'll be sending a raven to Driftmark. For the Master of laws I have an idea but it will need to wait. But I do have an idea for the Master of coin"

Tyrion looked at him "And who might that be?" he questioned "I heard that Willas Tyrell did a good job"

Martin sighed "With the death of Lord Mace Tyrell, Willas will now be the new lord of Highgarden and Warden of the Reach. Garlen and Loras are letter fighters than lords so Willas will become the new Warden. Also, Alessia has requested permission to marry him, they have been in a relationship for years and I have approved the match, Willas and Alessia will be marrying shortly after I become King and Willas had buried his father."

Everyone approved of the match, having the Tyrell's linked to the Iron Throne was a good way of keeping stability since they produced the most food in the Seven Kingdoms. They were also the second richest region in the Seven Kingdoms.

Tyrion the added "So who will be the new Master of Coin?" Tyrion knew the answer to the question as soon as he saw everyone staring at him "You're kidding right"

Martin shook his head "No Tyrion, I'm not. You were always good with money"

"Good at spending it" Tyrion corrected "a lifetime of luxury hasn't taught me anything about managing it"

"You have a great mind, use it," Martin stated, "I doubt that you will let me down, you didn't during the war" he then looked at the other advisors "Since I'm disbanding the Kingsguard and replacing them with the Blades, Grandmaster Delphine will have a place on the council and I will be creating two new positions. The first will be the Master of Trade, this position will be responsible for handling trade both within the Seven Kingdoms and also our trade with the Free Cities. I have decided to name my ally Thonar Silver Blood as the Master of Trade. He handled the small settlement near Cloud Ruler for years and so he will be good at helping trade. And for the final position, this may be only a temporary position but in times like this, it will be needed. This position will be the Master of War who will be responsible for helping build the armies. I would have named Tullius be he hates politics" General Tullius nodded at that "And he will also be needed to help train the Legion soldiers that are training so I will name Lord Randyl Tarly as the Master of War."

Randyl nodded "I would be honoured my King" he stated "I will do my best to serve you in times like this"

Tywin looked at him "And this idea for the Master of Laws, how will it be"

Martin looked at Tyrion "During the war, Tyrion sent a letter to Dorne. Myrcella was to marry Prince Trystane, they would get a seat on the Small Council and I would grant them justice for the death of Elia Martell. Amory Lorch was already given to them but Gregor Clegane is still out there. If he is found, he will be arrested and given to Dorne. I have already written a letter to Dorne saying that the war is over and they are welcomed to travel to King's Landing and send whoever they want as Master of Laws, I also requested Myrcella be allowed to come so that I can see her along with Tommen before he leaves for Casterly Rock."

Tywin agreed on that "And what of Jaime?" he questioned

Martin sighed "Even though I am disbanding the Kingsguard, Jaime has stated that he doesn't want to become Lord of Casterly Rock and so he asked to join the Blades. Grandmaster Delphine accepted but he will be going to Cloud Ruler so he can train in the Blades style of fighting and also learn about the Blades history." Martin then looked around "Well now that our council is established, we need to talk about the coronation. I don't want it to be too fancy because this kingdom has just been through a Civil War. It will be simple and then we can focus on rebuilding." The council all nodded in agreement.

"There is one thing I would like to say" Delphine stated "Pycelle is no longer getting ravens so I went to check and I got one from Castle Black" she handed the letter to Martin who read it.

Martin widened his eyes "So they really did encounter the White Walkers and Wights beyond the Wall" he sighed "This is going to make things even worse"

Tywin looked at him "Before I would have dismissed such tales but after seeing those Daedric forces, I would be as dismissive"

Martin read on "It seems that Dragonglass and Valyrian Steel had destroy White Walkers" he added "They're asking for us for any that we can spare"

Stannis nodded "Valyrian Steel is hard to come by but there is a Mountain of Dragonglass on Dragonstone. They are welcomed to it"

"I've send some of my miners to help mine it" Tywin stated since the Westerlands were built on mining

Martin nodded "Now since there is nothing else to discuss, we need to make preparations for my coronation"

 **Sunspear: Dorne:**

Princess Myrcella walked into the throne room at Sunspear along with her betrothed Trystane Martell. She saw Prince Doran Martell sat on his chair with Aero Hotah. Prince Oberyn and his oldest daughters Obara, Nymeria and Tyene were also in the room as well.

"Princess" Doran greeted "I guess you are wondering why I asked to see you?"

"I am" Myrcella stated and then Doran smiled and then he nodded to Oberyn who handed Myrcella a letter. Doran would have done it but he couldn't stand. Myrcella looked at the letter and gasped "Martin has taken the capital"

"He has" Doran stated "Now he is keeping his promise and has given us permission to send someone to represent Dorne on the Small Council as Master of Laws. Prince Oberyn will be going with his oldest daughters. Martin has also asked that you be allowed to go along to get the chance to have a family reunion since it may be the last time for a while. I am allowing you along with Trystane to go and Trystane will be able to meet his soon to be brother in law."

"Thank you father" Trystane stated

Doran smiled "Now I think you should all go off an begin packing." He stated and then everyone left to begin packing their bags.

 **Unknown Location:**

A couple of people walked through some hallways in an old ruin with a bucket of water. They soon came to a cell where there was a single person in the room. One started laughing as he threw the bucket of water over him causing the prisoner to wake up.

"Take at look at him" the man stated "He looks like a total wreck, I don't know why the boss even bothered with him"

The prisoner in question was wearing torn clothes and his hair was covered in filth, but the feature that made him stand out was his missing eye and missing hand. He coughed before glaring at the men "How dare you do this to me!" he snapped "I am the King, you can't treat me like this. I'll have your heads on spikes" This was indeed the former King Joffrey only now he looked nothing like the arrogant brat who had once sat on the throne.

The guards laughed "He still thinks that he is the King. That new brat took the throne so there's a new King." One stated

The other pulled out some large chains "The boss wants a word with you" they entered the cell and dragged Joffrey up since he was too weak to walk and they placed the chains on him and then they dragged him from the cell.

 **Red Keep:**

Martin entered a room that was currently guarded by two members of the Blades. The room was nicely decorated with the best furniture that money could buy. Sitting at a small table was Martin's mother Cersei, she had been drinking more as she had expensive Dornish wine with her and she had put on a bit of weight.

Cersei glared at Martin as he entered the room "So now you decide to take my last son from me?" she demanded "Tommen is too young to leave, he needs his mother."

"Tommen is not going to be a boy forever" Martin hissed "He's a nice boy but wars are coming and he needs to be ready. Do you want to see him get murdered just because he can't fight? Tywin can help him become the man he needs to be."

Cersei just glared at Martin "First Myrcella is married to a family that hates us, then Joffrey is lost to us and now I'm losing Tommen."

Martin glared back "This whole problem was all your fault in the first place" Martin hissed "I didn't reveal the truth about what you did with Jaime because I loved Tommen and Myrcella but if you had actually taught Joffrey how to rule properly, none of this would have happened. I warned you time and time again that coddling Joffrey would have made him think that he could get away with everything. It's no surprise that many people turned against him and you've shown that you are incapable of ruling. Since you are my mother, I will allow you to live in luxury, but you have lost all political power and you will have no say in how I rule this realm. Also, if Joffrey is found, he will have a trial for the crimes he committed against the people." Martin then left the room leaving Cersei alone who then threw an empty goblet against a wall in anger.

 **Cloud Ruler:**

Apprentice Samwell Tarly entered the Library of Cloud Ruler Temple; Loremaster Esbern had called him as there was something important that he wanted to say. The Library was located within the West Wing of the castle and there were many books on the many bookcases, some of these tomes were very rare and very expensive these days and a few of them were even banned by the Faith of the Seven. Sam had spent most of his time reading these books as he just loved the knowledge that he learnt but even so, he still wasn't allowed access to the other Library which was deeper below the Temple as it was reserved for higher members of the Blades and Sam was just an Apprentice.

He eventually found Loremaster Esbern sitting on a chair with a Raven Scroll in his hand, Esbern was also like the Maester for Cloud Ruler since Martin didn't real trust a Maester who would dismiss the ideas of the Blades. "You asked to see me Loremaster" Sam stated

Esbern looked at Sam "I did indeed young Apprentice" he said "I have some news for you, please, have a seat" Sam sat on a chair just opposite Esbern "We have received a Raven from King's Landing, the war is over and now Martin is King. But I am needed in King's Landing to help the King so now I've decided to hand my position here over to you. You will now handle the Raven's messages and you are allowed accessed to the other Library." Sam widened his eyes at that, now he would be allowed to see the books that he had not been allowed to see before. Esbern smiled at Sam's happiness "But before I leave, I just need you to help me gather a few books from the Library."

Loremaster Esbern led Sam down a large hallway which went underground until they came to another door. This door was then opened by Esbern and another member of the Blades and Sam was able to see that this extra Library was filled with just as many books as the main Library but many of these texts seemed to have a dark feeling around them.

"Some of these texts talk about forbidden Magic such as Necromancy" Esbern stated "They're kept here to keep them out of the hands of people who would use them against the people. But don't worry, we're not here for them, I just need to gather some texts about Daedric Cults, they might come in handy" Esbern led Sam over to one of the Bookcases and had to get a ladder so he could reach the books he wanted. Sam held the ladder while Esbern walked up so he could get the texts he wanted. Esbern got some books called the Commentaries down from the shells along with some other large tomes which seemed to be about the ambitions of Daedric Cults and their history. They also packed what looked like a large journal. After Sam helped Esbern pack all the books, he noticed something in the back of the Library which got his attention so he walked over to it. It was a large glass cabinet that had a very large decorative scroll in it. For some reason, Sam was drawn to it and Esbern noticed it "I wouldn't bother thinking about reading that Sam" he stated as he walked over "That item is one thing that you are forbidden to touch"

Sam looked at him "Just what is this thing"

Esbern looked at him "This is an Elder Scroll, an ancient Scroll of power from the time of the Septim Empire. These Scrolls tell prophecies and can also hold ancient power, in the wrong hands they can do a lot of damage which is why it is kept under tight security. 2 different keys are needed and even then without the King's Signet ring the case won't open. Even then, none of us can read it, if we tried then it would blind us so it's best just left alone. Now I need your help to prepare my Horse to travel, I'll be travelling with the Silver Bloods to the Capital" Sam then left with Esbern and they began to help him prepare for his trip to King's Landing.

 **Stormhaven:**

High King Emeric travelled in front of a convoy which included some of his men as they headed home from the recent war in Rivenspire. The celebrations in Shornhelm were over and now the High King was travelling back to Wayrest. Daenerys rode with Emeric alongside Jorah and Farengar. Rakharo led the remaining Dothraki behind them along with Damien. Skordo had decided to remain in Rivenspire to help rebuild. Emeric had said that he was taking them to the land that he was going to give Daenerys.

They soon came to a large castle which looked like it had seen battle "This is what I'm granting you" Emeric said to Daenerys "This castle may need a bit of work but we can help you as the reward"

Daenerys stared at the castle, it was much larger than what she expected and she decided she wanted to know the history "So what is the history of this place?" she asked

Emeric sighed "This castle is Firebrand Keep." He said "It was the headquarters of the Knights of the Flame, an order of Knights here in Stormhaven. Everyone thought they could trust them but during the war years ago, many members of the order betrayed us. Their leader, Ser Hughes betrayed us at Alcaire castle and killed my sister in law Duchess Lakana, the wife of my brother Nathaniel. Hughes along with Ser Corix opened the gates and allowed the Qarth army through just like what happened at the city of Taneth. The Knights became divided and many turned on their leaders and were led by Ser Edmund. He recaptured the Keep and sent the two traitors back to Wayrest where they were executed. After the war, people lost faith in the Knights of the Flame so many of them joined the Fighters Guild but sadly; Edmund was killed during the war during the Battle to retake Taneth."

"That's quite some tale" Jorah stated

"This castle hasn't been used in some time but there's plenty of wildlife around here for your dragons so they won't bother the people or scare them. Dragons are a sign of danger around here so they'll be safe." Emeric stated

Daenerys smiled "Thank you for all you've done" she said "And when you take my traitor Handmaiden back to Wayrest, do what you want with her, she's no longer my handmaiden"

Emeric nodded "She will most likely be executed but after what she did to you, I guess you won't miss her"

Daenerys shook her head "I won't, she betrayed me and so she has to pay the consequences for her actions."

Emeric nodded "I've leave you to help you get settled in your new home." He stated "And if you ever need my help, you just need to send a message to Wayrest." Emeric rode off with his men while Daenerys smiled as she looked at her new home. Her Dragons flew onto her shoulders as she smiled as now, she finally had a place that she could live, sure she had made a home with the Dothraki but that was gone so now she had a place where she could live her life in peace.

 **King's Landing: Red Keep: Throne Room:**

Robb Stark had finally arrived at King's Landing to attend Martin's coronation as King of Westeros. This was the first time that Robb had ever set foot in the city and he did expect the condition to be bad due to the Battle but it was clear that the City had suffered due to Joffrey's brutal rule but the people looked hopeful for a time of peace after the brutal battle.

Many of the important people from around Westeros had arrived as Martin himself sat on the Iron Throne with the Blades next to him. He was now dressed in fine clothes in Black and yellow, the colours of House Baratheon. The new High Septon who had been named after the death of the previous one in the riots of King's Landing stood next to Martin. Martin may be a believer in the Nine Divines but it was the High Septon who crowned the King, Martin hoped that his religious beliefs didn't cause any trouble. High Priest Rorlund, the head priest in the King's Landing temple was among the crowd that had gathered to watch as Martin was crowned along with Princess Alessia who stood with Tommen. Cersei was not among the crowd.

"On this new day, a new King sits upon the throne" The High Septon said as everyone stood in silence "May the Seven Guild him in his rule, may the Father Protect him from danger, may the Mother protect his family, may the Warrior grant him courage and protect him in these perilous times. May the Crone grant him wisdom and show him the path that lies ahead. May the Maiden bless him with a family that he creates for the future. May the Smith grant him strength that he may wear this new crown."

Every King had a crown and Martin had chosen his crown, being a warrior, he wanted a crown to show that he was a warrior and due to his beliefs, he had chosen to use the Jagged Crown as his crown as King, it was made from dragon bones and teeth and he liked it as it was ancient. If he had the chance, he would have chosen King Aegon I's crown since Valyrian Steel was strong but that crown had been lost since the Second Dornish war after the death of King Daeron I. Another Warrior Crowd had been King Maekar's with his gold band with Iron Spikes.

Some crowns had been very decorative such as Aenys' I who had a very large decorative crown and Jaehaerys I who had a gold band with seven coloured jewels. Aegon III had a simple gold band while the most decorative crown had been Aegon IV's large heavy red gold crown with dragon head spikes with ruby eyes. King Robert had a crown that looked like a Stag's antlers while Joffrey had a decorative crown with rubies and black diamonds.

The High Septon then placed the crown on Martin's head "In the light of the Seven, I proclaim Martin of House Baratheon, 1st of him name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and The First Men. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. Long may he reign"

"Long may he reign" everyone shouted and then they all cheered until Martin raised his hands for silence.

"Now that I am King, it is time for a new age to be brought to these lands" Martin said "Many Kings before have acted only in their own interests rather than the interests of their Kingdom. I will not be like that, our lands have been ravaged by war but we will rebuild. But the real fight is only just beginning, what happened with that strange Portal during the battle was just the start. The people behind it are still out there and are still a danger to us. We will hunt them down along with anyone else who threatens our realm. I won't lie, this isn't going to be easy but as long as we remain united, we will survive it" the people cheered at that until Martin silenced them again "There are a few things I would like to announce, there were Heroes in the Battle and they need to be rewarded. Bronn, step forward."

Tyrion's Sellsword friend stepped forward and Tyrion watched him go "Your Grace" he stated

Martin looked at him "During the Battle, you managed to take down the Daedric Titan and prevent it from causing further damage, which means that you've more than earned your reward. You have been rewarded with a Knighthood but there's more. You were promised lands and a wife and I keep my promises. With House Rosby now extinct since Gyles Rosby was executed and having no children, his family lands are granted to you including the town of Rosby. And as for a while, Lord Rykker has given you pick from his daughters."

Bronn gasped as that was better than what he expected and knelt "Your Grace, I will never forget this, I will serve you loyal"

Martin laughed "I look forward to working with you again." He stated and then he nodded "Bring them in" Several Blades entered the room and brought in the Sellswords that had been hired to fight for Joffrey led by Bloodbeard "These people were Sellswords that fought for my brother during the war" many people glared at them but Martin then added "But they only fought because they were paid to and so have no loyalty to him. For that, I hereby release them but they must return to Essos. I hope we never cross paths again."

Bloodbeard just snorted as his chains were released and he looked at Martin "And I hope we never cross paths either" he hissed "Let's go men, our work here is done"

They then stormed out leaving Stannis shaking his head in disgust "Sellswords!" he hissed "Loyal only to gold."

Then the doors opened and then the man known as Travis Thresh walked in who bowed in front of the King "Admiral Travis here once fought for Joffrey because he was promised aid with his war in Essos but left when he finally learnt the truth and turned to me. Like I said before, I keep my promises and he will have aid from us. However we can't aid you openly as it would damage our relationship with the Free Cities but we can still give you aid through the shadows."

"Any type of Aid is welcome" Travis stated "Many people will be able to live a happier life thanks to you."

Martin nodded and then he looked for the court to carry on and then a small group of people from the Vale walked in. They were led by the leader of the Fourth Legion, Gonnar Oath Giver and also included Yohn Royce and a small group of Legion soldiers. They dragged in three prisoners which included Petyr Baelish, Lysa Arryn and her son Robin.

Yohn knelt in front of him "Your Grace, the Vale is yours"

"Stand" Martin stated and Yohn rose to his legs "You've done the realm a great service in capturing these wanted Criminals."

Lysa tried to fight but was pulled back and Mychel Redfort looked at him "So what will happen to them?" he asked

Martin looked at them "Young Robin is innocent in this and will be spared, but due to his condition, he won't be able to rule the Vale. The closest relative to the Arryns is Harrold Hardyng so he will be the new ruler of the Vale. Baelish and Lysa will have a trial and their fate will be in the hands of those who judge them. Robin will be given as a ward to Lord Royce"

"I will look after the boy" Yohn stated

"Good" Martin said and he looked at the guards "Take the traitors to the Black Cells" the guards dragged Baelish along with Lysa who was kicking and screaming. When the Court dealings were finished, Mychel stayed behind after most people left as he wanted to ask Martin something.

"Your Grace" he said "There is one thing I wanted to ask you. I nearly died during the war when Corbray betrayed you but I was saved by your Half Sister. After spending some time together we've grown close." He then made a deep breath "I want to ask you for permission to marry Mya Stone"

Martin was surprised at that "I didn't think your father would allow that?"

Mychel sighed "He didn't, I chose to leave because of it. I want to marry Mya and then maybe we'll settle in the new town you've been building."

Martin looked at Mychel and saw that he did indeed love Mya "Okay" he said "I will allow you to marry Mya"

Mychel smiled at him and then bowed before he left the room.

 **Castle Black: The Wall:**

Jon Snow along with Grandmaster Isran, Lord Commander Mormont and Mance Rayder sat around a table as they started talking about plans "I need to help my people settle into the Lands of the Gift" Mance stated "I need to make sure that there are no problems with the people who already live in the lands"

Jon knew that Mance was right, the Lands of the Gift had been attacked for years and there were many people who hated the people beyond the wall. House Umber had stopped their plans after seeing the Wight but the common people weren't as easy to convince.

Isran looked at them "We've had a raven from King's Landing and we've been allowed to use the Dragonglass from Dragonstone."

"That should allow us to create more weapons to fight the White Walkers" Mormont stated "But I'm still worried that it's not going to be enough."

"We'll just have to make sure that the realm is ready" Jon stated "It's great that Martin is King as he is just the right person who can help us, he's already preparing the Realm for the war but he has other problems"

Mance looked at them "I just hope that when the army of the Dead arrive at the Wall, we'll be ready. This Wall is strong but they may find a way to get through."

"And they still can increase their army" Jon added "We may have prevented them from getting the main Wildling force but there still will be others beyond the Wall who were not as lucky and they can still get the Dragur and Skeletons from those Ancient Tombs."

Everyone nodded and agreed that these Dragur would be a problem as well but right now, they just had to increase the size of their own forces and try to make sure that the Realm was ready.

 **Unknown Location:**

Joffrey was dragged into a large room where a man was sitting on a large throne that was made from bones. The room was Dark but it was filled with torches that were on fire only these flames were blue. The man who sat on the Throne wore a long black robe with a Red Skull stitched on and wore a crown that was made from bones. Joffrey saw that he had long pale grey hair so he was very old and he also had golden skin and pointy ears.

Joffrey glared at the man "I am the King of Westeros, I demand that you let me go!"

The man laughed at him "I don't see a King, I see a failure of a man who has now lost everything" he pointed to Joffrey's missing eye and missing hand. "But maybe you can change that if you join me"

"Join you?" Joffrey demanded "Just who are you?"

The man stood up "My name is Mannimarco though most call me the King of Worms" he stated "I am the leader of the Worm Cult and with the help of our master Molag Bal, we shall take over this world and you can help us if you agree to join us"

Joffrey looked at him "And who would be the King if I agreed?"

Mannimarco sneered at him "You would rule Westeros." He stated "But it's not just Westeros we will rule, it will be Essos as well. You can be immortal if you agree but you will need Training first."

Then another man entered the room "I agreed to join so that I could rule Casterly Rock" he stated and Joffrey looked at him "I am related to you but I'm a very distant relative. My name is Reginald Lannister, the head of House Lannister of Lannisport and one day, lord of Casterly Rock."

"We have other members from Noble Houses who are members of the Cult" Mannimarco stated "Join us Joffrey and you shall rule this world till the End of Time"

Joffrey smirked and then nodded "I agree" he stated "I will bring my brother to his knees and take everything he loves"

Mannimarco smirked and then broke Joffrey's chains "You will need training to learn this power so it will take time before you are ready. But before we do, here's a little gift from me" he waved his hand and then a large Jaguar entered the room growling. Joffrey smirked when he saw that it was his pet Jaguar Hearteater.

 **Red Keep: King's Landing:**

Arya Stark was Robb Stark along with Beric Dondarrion and the other members of his group of the Resistance. Robb had sworn fealty to Martin and had then told him that he was marrying Jeyne Westerling. Martin was worried about Walder Frey's reaction to that but Robb said that he would marry his oldest son to a member of House Frey and Martin agreed to help appease Walder by letting his family rule Harrenhal. Martin was worried because of Harrenhal's location but decided that he would have Delphine have Blades agents inside the castle in order to keep an eye on them

"So you want to come back with us?" Robb said

"We're both going to the North" Beric stated "So we might as well travel with each other. You along with your sisters are returning to Winterfell."

"And why are you travelling to the North?" Arya asked "I thought that you would be returning back to the Stormlands?"

"Cold Winds are rising in the North and the Lord of Light has said that we must do our part to help" Thoros stated "We'll be travelling to the Wall to help the Night's Watch and the Dawnguard, they're going to need all the help they can get."

Robb nodded "Alright, you can come with us." He then turned to the door "Now I have to have a little word, Martin said that his sister wanted to have a quick word with us."

Robb and Arya left the room and then entered another room where King Martin and Princess Alessia were waiting for them along with Grandmaster Delphine.

"I'm glad you're all here" Alessia said "I have something very important to say."

Martin wondered what Alessia wanted to say. For some reason, he could feel that Alessia had been hiding something from him for a long time. "So what is it you wanted to tell us?" he asked

Alessia looked at Martin and then sighed "There is something that I've been hiding ever since the war started. I wanted to say it earlier but we had to concentrate on the war effort." Then she looked at Robb "Before he died, Lord Eddard told me something shocking. What he told me could have big consequences in the future. We may have another enemy to deal with"

Martin groaned, now that was another enemy to add to his list "And who is this enemy and what did Lord Stark tell you?"

Alessia sighed "Lord Eddard Stark told me about Jon Snow's true parentage"

Robb widened his eyes at that, his father had told him about Jon Snow's mother. He had always been curious as to who his mother is but Eddard never spoke of it "And who is Jon's mother?" he asked

Alessia looked worried "It's not just his mother, it's his father as well" Robb looked confused until Alessia revealed the answer "Jon Snow is the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen"

That caught everyone by surprise, for years everyone believed that Jon Snow was Eddard Stark's bastard created while Eddard was in grief. But now it turned out that Jon Snow wasn't even Eddard's son.

Alessia carried on "Rhaegar never abducted Lyanna, she loved him and he loved her" she claimed "Lyanna didn't want to marry our father as she claimed that he would never stay to one's bed."

"So our father's Rebellion all began under a misunderstanding" Martin gasped

"It did" Alessia stated "But I'm afraid there's more, Rhaegar and Lyanna had another child" Martin and Robb looked even more shocked "It seemed that Lyanna was pregnant when they ran away. Lyanna was the Knight of the Laughing tree at Harrenhal tourney and found by Rhaegar, they fell in love there and they ended up creating a child. That child was born at the start of the Rebellion and was taken before the war's end. Targaryen loyalists smuggled the child to Essos before Eddard arrived at the Tower of Joy and kept it secret. Eddard only knew because Lyanna told him in her dying words when she died birthing Jon."

Robb was in shock, Jon Snow was not his bastard half brother but his cousin and he had another one as well "And what was the name of this other child?" he asked

Alessia looked at him "Visenya, the child's name is Visenya."

 **Beyond the Wall:**

Far beyond the Wall, the White Walkers and their army of Wights arrived at an old tomb. The Night's King sat on top of his Undead Horse and the other White Walkers followed. The losses they obtained from the Fist had damaged them so they needed new army but with most of the Wildlings fleeing South, they had nothing to raise. So they decided to get more followers for their army. Several large Dragur wielding large battle axes walked out of the Tomb along with an army of weaker Dragur and even a few skeletons. The Night's King and the leader of the Dragur communicated through hissing until the Dragur started to follow the Night's King as they went to the next ruin.

 **Chapter End:**

 **Notes: This is the final chapter of season 2 and now season 3 begins which will be very different from cannon. The final part of this chapter was to show why the White Walkers won't be attacking yet. I have 3 planned story arcs before the White Walker invasion so I needed something to show why they won't be attacking. The White Walkers won't play a big role until later but they still will make appearances in the Night's Watch storyline. As for the second child of Lyanna, I had the idea for a while and decided to create it. This character was meant to appear in this chapter at the end but I decided to leave it until later as I have another surprise. Now it will take a while before I write Season 3 because I plan to rewrite the chapters of Season 1 first so it will be a long time before there is a new update.**


End file.
